A Gentleman's Agreement
by You Are Love
Summary: Erik and Raoul are mortal enemies who can't get over their need for vengeance against the other but when a woman from both their pasts returns, will she help the Angel or the Demon? More importantly, will she discover which man is which before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fan Fiction Readers and Reviews! As promised, I am ready to venture on a new story with the ultimate super couple. The usual suspects will be with us and believe it or not, a few surprising but familiar faces. This story is rated PG-13.**

 **Although the plotline is original, I own nothing… Sad but true.**

 **Away we go!**

Meg Giry walked through the grounds wishing she was anywhere but here. She had already covered quite a bit of territory and was thankful to be a few miles away from everyone. The town was pleasant enough and the area where she lived was safe but it was a far cry from the sounds of excitement that the Opera Populaire usually brought. She missed her old home but she knew why they had to leave.

 _Mother couldn't have him leave alone. As odd as it sounds, he is family and family sticks together….. Besides a traveling fair should be exciting….. The key word being should._

 _She kicked a stone by her shoe. "_ Still… I suppose I thought by leaving the Opera House, he might forget her and be like he once was with me. I missed having a playmate." She sighed. He was always there when she was a child but things changed when she turned six and a frightened brunette with chocolate orbs came to live there.

"She was fun to play with….. Sometimes…. She was so quiet and shy. Yet when he heard her sing….. I never saw much of her again and as far as he was concerned… It was like Meg who? _I could never measure up. I suppose when she left to live with her new adoptive mother, she took a part of him with her. I thought I'd get my playmate back but he was just half a person. Then when the murder came…_

 _Splash… Splash_

Meg twirled around quickly when she heard splashing coming from the lake nearby. She walked slowly and hid behind a tree, when she noticed Nadir Khan swimming. She couldn't contain her laughter, which startled the Persian man.

"Who's there? Meg? Meg, what are you doing there?" He swam to the side and avoided her eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly, Nadir. It isn't a crime to watch someone swimming. I mean it isn't as if…." Her eyes noticed all of his clothes were in a pile on the floor. "Nadir Khan, are you what I think you are?!"

"Get on home. This is no place for children!"

"Well, it's a good thing there aren't any around here!" She grinned. "Are those your clothes lying on the ground?"

"Meg, just turn around and go back." He did his best not to show her how nervous he was. _Why did I think the cool water would be good for my nerves?_

"Are they?" She inched closer and was merely a touch away from grabbing them off the ground.

"Meg, I'm warning you. I'm going to tell your mother!"

"Nadir, why do you always think the worst of me? Do you really think I would leave you here in the lake with no clothes and have to walk back to the fairgrounds? I mean it's at least three or four miles." She pretended to look insulted. "I told you I'm not a child."

He eyed her carefully. "Meg, I'm sorry. I just never know whether you are playing around or not. Obviously, taking my clothes and running away with them would not be very mature."

She nodded. "I'm glad you agree, Nadir." She then picked up his clothes and made as if she as going to bring them closer to him.

"Keep your distance! He shouted. "Err... I mean… Just put them down and back away, then turn around. We can walk back together."

"That's what a mature, lady would do, right Nadir?"

"Of course." He started to relax.

"Yeah…. Too bad you still think I'm a child!" She took off with his clothes and ran like hell back to her mother's.

"Meg! Damn it, Meg!" It was no use. All he could hear was the girl's laughter echoing in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you, Antoinette your daughter is a menace. She just left me out there, without a stich of clothing! It was humiliating to say the least. I'm a former police chief…"

"Yes, yes and I'm a former ballet instructor. We are not who we once were, Nadir."

"You're telling me….. You mean to tell me you are just going to stand there and do nothing about her behavior?"

Antoinette shrugged. "It was inappropriate but it was only in fun. Why am I always the one to tell her no?"

"Well, if that is the behavior she is expressing, then as a parent, you must. Antoinette, I don't care what she gave up, life is not without its sacrifices. We all have suffered."

"Yes, we have. Yet Meg has had to pay for what we did." Antoinette sighed when she remembered the night they left Paris.

"When Erik came and told me what happened with Buquet, I couldn't let him leave alone. He has spent a lifetime of having the people he cares about either desert him or be taken away from him. I wasn't going to add my name to that list."

Nadir turned pale. "Do you think I wanted that either? I was the one who practically forced you into telling me where to find him. I never lost sight of my friend. Yes, we had differences but I owe him a debt I can never repay. Staying on with him is no penance for me. He is like a brother. Besides, we are not that far away from the city. I think we should have left France altogether."

"I share a similar debt. Erik got me through the roughest period of my life after Jules died. Without him, I am too afraid to think about what might have become of me."

Nadir nodded his agreement in silence. "I suppose it could be worse. Besides, Erik seems to think we can raise enough money to buy the neighboring land and then with that….."

"Build a new opera house. Something glorious and original" Erik had been telling her the same plans as well. She put on her apron. "Do you want soup?"

"No, I better be getting back. Erik wants to do a thorough inspection of the grounds when he returns. I best warn the others." He grinned.

"You can't work on an empty stomach. You are as bad as he is."

"Antoinette?"

"Yes?"

"The accident with Buquet, I still can't imagine he would have been stupid enough to taunt Erik on his own. Do you think that de Chagny was behind it?"

She pretended to stir the ingredients into the pot. "That man won't be happy until he has taken everything from Erik. Greed is a diabolical alliance."

"That's not an answer." When she still said nothing, he made for the door. "I better go. Tell that daughter of yours….."

"Just what might that be, Nadir?" She stared long and hard at the Persian.

Nadir could feel himself getting nervous. "Oh, forget it!"

Seconds later, Meg emerged.

"Mama, why didn't you let me deal with Nadir? I can fight my own battles."

"I know but is it wrong to want to be a mother and help where and when I can?"

"Nadir is right about one thing, Mama."

"What's that?"

"We did the right thing going with Erik that night. He wasn't to blame for that nasty man's death. He was vile, all of the girls at the Opera House knew that. Even Carlotta…."

"Please, don't have me hearing you agree with what that woman says. It's bad enough she is here."

"Well, you were the one who begged Erik to take her in."

"Don't remind me!" She tasted the soup. "Set the table."

"Mama, do you think we'll really be ready to build a new theatre?"

"I believe in Erik, so yes."

"It's just he can make money adding to the fair. Why does he need a new Opera House?"

"You know better than to change Erik's mind once he has a plan in sight. Besides, we won't be doing much of anything if I can't hire on another girl."

Meg pondered for a moment. "Do we really need another dancer?"

"Is that so bad? I thought you would like the company?"

"Company, yes. Competition, no."

"Sit down, supper is ready."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Meg?"

"Was Nadir really mad about my taking his clothes?" Her giggling caused her mother to join in.

"My Meg, what are we going to do with you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sat on top of his faithful horse, Cesar, overlooking the de Chagny estate. His fedora carefully covering the side of his face that was shielded by his black mask. He had a few hours before he had to go to work and endure the public shame and humiliation once more. He sneered as he thought of his mortal enemy, wooing emptied headed, beauties and sipping Champagne, as he had to grovel in the dirt in order to one day rise above his fate.

"Damn you, Chagny! It wasn't enough for you to have everything by simply coming out of your mother's womb. No, you had to take everything because you felt it should be so. Why?! Why was I so blind to think that you could look past my face and accept me? Why was I so blinded by acceptance that I let my guard down? Because of you, I lost everything…" Erik close his eyes, cursing his weakness.

He signaled for Cesar to continue on and as they came closer, he could hear the music and ballyhoo. _It wasn't enough to take my birthright… No, you didn't stop until I was reduced to nothing. Was it so wrong to have me live out my days in peace? Why did you cause that piece of filth to rip me away from a life I earned to live? Although this time, you caused three innocent lives to pay for my sins and for that, I will not rest until I see you crumble._

As he continued to get closer to the estate, he had to ask himself if he was truly happy at the Opera House. Yes, he had built a safe haven for himself and he was surrounded by music. He also made somewhat of a decent living. True, he had to endure stupidity and mediocrity but the managers knew they were imbeciles, so at least they never fought his demands too much, especially when they saw he was right. Yet things were never the same when that little girl was taken away. If Erik didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Raoul had instigated that loss too but he knew that was impossible. Christine was still a child when she was adopted and Raoul couldn't have had anything to do with that, least of all know of her existence.

And so he journeyed down the mountain and was soon a stone's throw away from the estate. He could easily just turn back around and go to work as he had done before but this time, this time he was all too eager to see his rival and make his presence known.

"Come, Cesar. We have a party to attend and some mischief to create."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stayed hidden safely in the library, trying to focus on a novel but her mind was elsewhere. So much had happen in such a short time. Her adopted mother, Madame Valerius had passed on and she still missed her terribly. It seemed that all of the people she trusted and loved were somehow taken from her, one by one.

She had lost her mother at a very early age, in fact she could hardly remember her at all….. Her dear papa had died when she was seven. Three years prior to the adoption, she had gone to live at the Opera House and although she was happy to be adopted, it had cost her the one person that made her feel whole again since her father died. His loss left a void in her she could never fill. She lost her Angel of Music in exchange for a mother and now, 11 years later, she was alone again.

She closed the book and shook her head. "I don't know where I belong but I fear it isn't here, Papa…. You must have lead Raoul to find me again but I confess, I don't understand. Is this really the life you see me living? Then again, why else would I be here if you did not will it?"

The party was grand and glorified but it was also full of strangers. She didn't know anyone except for Raoul and he was too busy playing host. The last thing she wanted was to dance in a ballroom and pretend to put on a happy face. She was anything but happy.

Still she wondered if by not being with the others, she was disregarding some sort of cosmic plan that her father had planned for her. Wasn't that the reason why she ran into Raoul at the cemetery after all these years?

She had been at Madame Valerius' gravesite, saying her goodbyes and promising to return again soon, when she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into a man, crossing over the path.

" _Oh forgive me, Monsieur I wasn't watching where I was going….."_

" _That's alright. I'm in a hurry though and I…. Those eyes…. Good God, Christine? Christine Daae?"_

" _That's right….. But who are you?"_

" _No, it can't be… Little Lottie?"_

" _Little Lottie…" She looked at the man in the face intently. "Raoul? Raoul is that really you?"_

" _What a surprise! You look so different. My word, you are not at all the gawkish little thing that used to follow us around at the beach."_

" _I…" Christine frowned. It wasn't quite like that. You were always following Papa and I around she mentally corrected him._

" _What are you doing here in France and at a cemetery, no less?"_

" _I was visiting my mother. She passed away." She looked back at the gravesite. "And you, Raoul? Who have you lost?"_

 _Raoul fidgeted, He hadn't lost a soul, or at least no one he cared about. He was just cutting through the path, as it was a shortcut. "A….Friend of the family. So, are you staying in town?"_

The next thing she knew she was staying on at Raoul's family's estate and thrown into the midst of attending some sort of gala. She had heard the servants whispering how this was the fifth party in two weeks' time and they were sure the old master was doing all this so he could find his son a bride.

"Lottie? Are you in here?" Raoul walked in and smirked when he saw Christine sitting down with a book in her lap. "Christine, it is terribly rude to hide in here all night. Are you sick?"

"No, Raoul but…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but this place…." She looked around. "The party… I'm not much for small conversation or dancing these days. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh, you didn't worry me." He shrugged it off and kneeled beside her. "You need to get over your loss. After all, your step mother wouldn't have wanted you to waste away."

"I know but I need to concentrate on my future, Raoul and what I am going to do. I also keep wondering if my Papa is trying to tell me something."

"Such as?"

"Should I go back into the theatre? Maybe I could audition as a dancer at some of the traveling shows that come to France?"

"A dancer? You dance?" He got up and walked over to the bar.

"A little. I took a few classes when I was living at the Opera House and Mama Valerius paid for lessons."

"Really? I would have thought you would have sung. I recall you and your father always singing."

She looked quickly up at Raoul. "No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"The pain of losing my father…..Although, I confess there was a period in my life, when I was able to move past the pain and enjoy the music once more but….."

"But what?" His back was turned as he was stirring his drink.

"It doesn't matter, anymore" That's _right, Christine tell him about an angel that gave you lessons as a child. As if he doesn't think you're strange enough already._

Raoul turned to face her and offered her a sip from his glass. "Drink?"

"No, Raoul. Thank you."

"Lottie, what kind of life have you lived? Look, I didn't invite you here to be locked up in a library of all places…"

"You have been very kind, Raoul. Please don't let me spoil your fun. I don't want you to feel as if you have to look after me."

He shook his head. He had hoped she would be a little more interested in the festivities. "Maybe we should do something a little more intimate tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"Intimate?" She backed away.

"You know, most girls would give their right eye to be alone with a Vicomte, Christine. What is the matter with you?"

"Raoul, we are friends. I appreciate your kindness but we haven't seen one another in years….. You never even sent word after Papa died. I lived alone from anyone for three years in an Opera House. Forgive me, if I don't bat my eyes and run into your arms."

Raoul sighed. _Why must the commoners always play hard to get?_ "I'm merely trying to get to know you again, Lottie. Would riding be of interest to you tomorrow?"

"I need to go to the cemetery tomorrow, Raoul and then I wanted to…"

 _Knock, knock_

"Hey Raoul, what are you doing all alone in here? Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here with someone." Phillip, Raoul's older brother came in.

"Phillip, you weren't home the other night. Do you remember Christine Daae? She was the little girl we would see at the sea when we were younger."

Philip eyed Christine up and down. "I'm sorry but I would have remembered you." He then looked at Raoul and gave him a wink. "I'll let you two be."

Raoul finished his drink. "Wait, up Philip. It's not like that." _Yet._ "Christine, don't fall asleep in here. Enjoy your day tomorrow." He said sarcastically and left the room.

Christine felt a terrible headache coming on. "Papa, please don't tell me this is why I am here."

All of a sudden, she heard a crash and jumped. "What was that?" She saw the curtains on the balcony doors move. "Who's there?"

 _A/N: I said the first chapter would be up in October and I am a woman of my word. So, what do you think? Don't keep me in suspense._ _Due to traveling next weekend, the next update will be posted on November 7._


	2. Chapter 2

Christine did her best not to sound frantic but her voice gave her away.

"Who's there?" She moved closer to the balcony.

Erik mentally cursed. The last thing he needed was to have to deal with one of de Chagny's ignorant debutantes. He thought it best to rely on her lack of intellect and just remain still, while she thought it was merely the wind. After a moment or two, he threw his voice to make it appear as if someone's voice was at the opposite side of the door, in an attempt to get her out of the room.

"Dearie, you must come out and see what our gracious host is up to. He's been asking about your whereabouts. Do come and join the party."

Erik rolled his eyes. He couldn't count the number of times Raoul had tried to use cheap tactics to woo his latest conquests. The man boasted about it constantly. Back then, Erik had been too caught up in thinking he actually belonged, to realize it was all for show. _The more a man boast, the more he is lying_ , he thought. Once upon another time, he actually admired the Fop. Yet that was when he thought the man was his friend and accepted him as an equal. But the laugh was on Erik. He knew now how it was all a cruel joke.

He watched from the curtains and poked his head as he saw the brunette move about towards the door. Yet he was quick enough to duck back, when he saw her head turn back to the direction of the curtains.

"Who said that?" She was almost to the door but stopped when she saw the curtains move again. "Whatever game you are playing, you might as well give up and come out right now."

She kept her eyes pierced at the curtains and Erik could swear she saw right through them. Yet he stayed where he was, without answering her question.

"Despite your talented ventriloquism display, I know that was you. Really, if you would just use your talented gifts for good, as opposed for evil, such as breaking into someone's home, you could go very far in this life, Monsieur." Christine crossed her arms over her chest.

 _What the… Who the devil does she think she is? Gifts?!_ Before Erik could control his emotions, he spoke his answer loudly. "What the devil do you know about my gifts and using them for good or not? I know exactly why I use them and the reason is mine and mine alone. What my dear, mademoiselle, do you even know about me?" He almost stepped out from behind the curtain but stopped himself. He then made his voice sound like a mixture of silk and honey. "Run along, child and do yourself a favor. I don't wish to hurt you. I have issues with the suitor, not with his lady."

"I am not his lady but what business could you have with Raoul that you couldn't use the front door and" … She then stopped dead in her tracks. _That voice…._ She shook her head. _That's preposterous. It couldn't be. I haven't heard my angel's voice since I was a child. Yet not a day goes by that I haven't longed to hear it_ again. She shook her head again. _No, why would I even think that of that now? It must be because Raoul brought up my singing earlier._

Erik was losing his patience but had to admit the girl had some fire in her. He spoke calmly and hoped the power of his voice would work its magic once more, as he made his final attempt to make her flee the room. "Please, do not involve yourself with this. I mean you no harm. My business is with the Vicomte. Just leave the room, forget all of this and enjoy the party."

The moment she heard the man's voice again, she thought her head was going to spin. _No one can have my angel's voce. There was nothing else on earth like it._ "Angel?"

"Angel?" He muttered. _No one has called me that since….._

"Christine, are you still in the library?" Phillip opened the door and came right in. "I have been summoned to get you out of this room and go and join the party for the final dance. Raoul insisted you be present or no more dances will take place."

Philip then noticed the chill in the room and saw the curtains moving. "Why are the balcony doors opened? Christine, it's freezing outside."

He was about to go and move the curtains to get to the doors but Christine stopped him.

"No, Phillip! ER….." She lowered her voice. "It was actually quite stuffy in here. But you're right. I shouldn't keep Raoul waiting. Your quest is complete, I am coming with you."

Before Phillip could say anything to the contrary, she was pushing him out the door, while she kept glancing behind.

Once Erik heard the door close, he emerged from the curtains and gasped, "Christine?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik looked around the room, all the while trying to find his balance.

"It's all a mere coincidence. Christine is a very common name, right?" He nodded to himself. "Right." He went to sit down on the couch. "Why didn't I get a better look at her?" He then jumped up. "It couldn't be here. Stop it you, fool! She was a child of 10 when she left…. After all these years, I'd know if she were with Raoul. I would have heard her sing…." He then felt queasy. He looked up and saw the bar and hurried to make himself a drink. He took a quick swallow but then spit the contents out.

"No, that is the last thing I need, especially from this place." He walked over to the balcony and reasoned with himself. "It wasn't her! She must have been praying to that so called God up there and asked for an angel to save her because she was scared. Yes, that is the more accurate reason. It was not her." He nodded firmly.

He then looked out into the night sky. "That woman was not my Christine but that child is a woman now, out there somewhere." He smiled. "No, she would have no reason to remember her poor, unhappy Erik. But I…. I remember her."

He then remembered why he was at the estate in the first place and got an evil grin. He looked at his pocket watch. "Still time to cause a bit of mischief." He then looked back at the library books and got to work. As he reveled in making a mess, he did find it rather strange that the girl didn't tell on him. "She'll regret it, after seeing this. Although, if she had a sense of humor, she would see it as humorous. Thanks to her, I only have time to cause confusion and not chaos." He laughed and continued in his merriment.

Later on that evening, Christine couldn't resist the urge to return to the library. She knew it was silly but she just had to see for herself that the voice…..That the man was gone. She had done her best to convince Raoul to retire upstairs and not worry about her but he insisted on following her. Once inside, they saw every book off the shelf and not only on the floor but opened to a page number that corresponded with the number of actual books, from page one to page 517.

Raoul stoop dumfounded as he scratched his head in the middle of the room, while Christine couldn't contain her laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

As Erik rode back in the direction of the fairgrounds, his mind was in complete disarray. He was doing all he could to convince himself that the woman in the library was not his Christine from long ago. He talked himself out of the idealistic notion, while ignoring a very dominant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No! It was just a woman named Christine. For the last time, it couldn't be her!" He closed his eyes and silently begged to have anything take his mind off this insufferable trance. When his eyes sprung open again, he groaned when he saw Nadir waiting for him at the foot of the gates. "Be careful, what you wish for, I suppose." He shook his head in annoyance. _I just need some peace before I go on stage… Is that too much to ask for?_

"Why are you waiting around for me, Daroga?"

Nadir looked at him peculiarly. "I'm not waiting around for you. You wanted me to meet you so we could do a walkthrough of the place before your performance. You're very late. I was beginning to wonder."

Erik nodded, mentally cursing how he had forgotten. "Maybe we should just call it my freak show, as opposed to performance?"

Nadir walked up to him, as Erik dismounted from Cesar. "Erik, I actually was getting worried. It's not like you to be late and you'll barely have enough time for a proper inspection, before you go on. Is everything alright?"

"It couldn't be helped." He proceeded to move past Nadir and then stopped and turned to face him. "I'm fine." He managed to smile.

"Oh No!" Nadir groaned. "Don't tell me you actually went to the de Chagny estate."

"Ok, I won't tell you." He started to walk and Nadir followed.

"Erik, what good does it do? Leave the bastard to his own self-indulgence and let's focus on…" He stopped when he saw Erik's eyes. He knew that it was much easier said than done. After all, Erik lost a lot more than pride and Nadir didn't have the heart to reprimand him for something he could not control. He then made a grin towards his friend. "Was it worth it? Will I be reading anything sinister in the papers?"

Erik lowered his head. "Actually, it was all quite tame. Tell me Nadir, did I ever tell you about a…."

"ERIK!"

A high piercing shrill of a voice interrupted their discussion and Erik was starting to feel a throbbing headache come on. The voice belonged to the once Opera Diva herself, Carlotta. Although passed her singing voice prime, she still looked well for her age and didn't let a little thing, like no longer being a Diva, stop her from acting like one. Why he listened to Annie's pleas of taking her on, was beyond him.

She stormed passed Nadir, never bothering to apologize for interrupting them. "I have been waiting and waiting to have an audience with you but you continue to ignore my requests."

"Requests, Madame?"

"Erik, I am through waiting on your whim. When are you going to add me to the main stage show and allow me to perform again in front of a paying audience who wants to hear music?"

"It is precisely the fact that the audience wishes to hear music that I do not have you perform in front of them." Erik said rather too sweetly and Nadir sighed, knowing there was to be no peace between those two.

"Damn it, Erik! I am more than this!" She pointed to her costume and her hat. "I do not want to waste the rest of my life waiting for gullible fools in a tent, while they listen to my stories of seeing their futures. I am not a spectacle."

Erik's visible eyebrow rose. "Are you so sure? You are doing an awfully good impersonation of one right now."

"Erik, I want….."

"Are you listening to yourself, Carlotta? You want…. Who cares what it is that you want? No one asked you to come here. You came on your own. I didn't want you here but you managed to tug at the heartstrings of a woman, who I value as family. Thus, I had no choice but to take you in, not for your sake mind you but for hers. You will play the part, I tell you to play. If not, you are free to leave at any time."

"You stand there like a benevolent God! How dare you think you are not to blame for my downfall? After everything you did at the Opera House to make my life a living hell. Your treacherous ways brought shame to the one place I called home. I…" She was making her way towards him but suddenly pulled back and stopped herself. She knew she was getting nowhere and making him mad, would have a disastrous effect on her later. She quickly decided to change her tone.

"Erik, the Paris Opera House wouldn't have hired me, if they didn't believe in me. I was their star for 11 seasons and every opera house seat was sold-out because of it….. Well, except for Box 5." She smiled, hoping she would cause some sort of kind reaction from him. She failed. "Perhaps, you could teach me. Get me back to where I once was? I could start in the chorus or….."

"Madame, please….."

"Erik, I have to sing again. Don't deny me my only happiness."

It was a rare moment indeed, for Carlotta to allow anyone see her this vulnerable. Nadir's heart went out to her but Erik's remained stoic.

"Carlotta, I am only a man who appreciates good music, I am not a miracle worker. Surely your crystal ball could have told you that." He said sarcastically. "I am sorry to have to say this to you but I feel I must so we can both move past this embarrassing moment and learn to embrace the reality that has become of our lives. Your voice, although once was very good, is no longer where it needs to be. You failed to take care of it and nurture your precious instrument with years of abuse and mistreatment. You were careless, selfish and conceited. The managers, knew you were finished and the night they were going to dismiss you, you decided to save face and retire from the stage. A gracious exit. You used the misfortune of my demise, as an excuse to blame someone, anyone but yourself for your fall from grace." He motioned to Nadir to follow him.

Tears were forming in her eyes. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving. "Teach me, Erik! Mold me. I know what I did wrong but I can be better, I can work hard again. Let me prove to you that I am not finished. There is still a song left in me. Please!"

"Enough!"

Erik's voice frightened her enough to let go and back away. Nadir was about to step in between them but Erik caught his eye, signaling to him that he was calm.

"I'm sorry, Madame. I cannot help you and I will not string you along merely to indulge your fantasy. You simply do not have the voice."

He looked at her in silence for only a minute and then left the scene. Nadir apologized to Carlotta before turning to catch up with Erik. When she thought she was alone she let out a loud sob, only to gasp in fear when she heard rustling from the trees and a huge thump behind her. When she turned around, she was shocked to see Meg.

"He sure told you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine slept in one of the guest rooms at the Chagny estate but despite its beauty and comfort, she still had a restless night. She had a series of dreams that seemed to go in and out of her subconscious yet the one that remained with her was the night before she had left the Opera House to live with her newly adopted mother. She was 10 years old again and crying, looking out to the stars. She was whispering a prayer to her Papa, begging him to give her the strength to embrace her new life and leave behind all she had come to know and love. Her mind immediately went to her angel. And then, as if on cue, she heard him sing one last song meant for only her to hear.

 _All our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
New wind is going to find your sail  
That's where your journey starts_

 _You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me _

_Out in this brave new world you'll see  
Over the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top _

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
_

 _Please remember me_

 _Remember me when you're out walking  
When snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleeping  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
And I can't hurt you anymore_

 _You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me _

_Please remember me, my Christine._

Christine woke up the moment her angel sang his last note.

"I remember, angel! I never forgot you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik was that really necessary?" Nadir's tone sounded like the beginnings of a lecture.

"Yes, it was. Maybe now she will stop with her insufferable asking and start to embrace reality."

"But maybe she has a point about starting back up in the chorus. I know we aren't ready to have a major production to include a chorus yet but we could work up to it and ….."

"Daroga, are you trying to tell me you are a vocal instructor now?"

"Damn it, man! Sometimes, compassion is more important than honesty."

"Compassion is another word for pity and I don't need anyone who wants to be pitied around here. We have a job to do, so we can raise funds to get this place to where it needs to be. Why else would I be degrading myself, night after night?"

"Erik, no one asked you to do this. You don't have to. Just cancel the perform…. Er… The act and….."

"No! I bring in the most money. I always have." He remembered that fact very clearly from his time with the gypsies. "We need the money." He said plainly. "My designs and materials are not free. There's only so much credit Annie can receive or you for that matter. Besides, it is my fault we have to be here. It's my responsibility that I get us out."

"Erik, it is not your fault. I know you hate doing this. It's part of the reason why you lashed out at Carlotta. We can find another way to raise funds. Maybe we can…"

Erik raised his hand to get Nadir to stop speaking. "Old friend, I know what you are trying to do and please know that I do appreciate it but I have to do this. At least this infection can provide us some good." He pointed to his face and then let out a deep breath. "Now can we get on with the business needs?"

Nadir grasped Erik's shoulder. "What can I do?"

"I need a few more animals and perhaps you can do some investigating to see if we can get a trainer of some sort."

"An animal trainer? For what type of animals?"

"The same ones the big shows have in Paris. I want nothing second rate."

"But never mind a trainer, where will we house the animals?"

"Details….."

"Important ones, Erik! I mean if we try to secure the same animals, they will need sufficient care and safety, not to mention food. How will we pay for…." His voice fell when he made the realization.

"Do you see why I must do what I do?"

Nadir didn't see the point in arguing with Erik. Once he had a vision, there was no stopping him. "I actually do know of someone. I will make inquires tomorrow. I will need to be sure we can trust him."

"Naturally." Erik then looked as if he was going to ask something else of Nadir and he saw his friend give him a look.

"Now what?"

"Nadir, have you still contacts that can locate a person of interest?"

"A person of interest? You mean a suspect?"

"No, not exactly. I was thinking about someone I knew a long time ago and …. Did I ever tell you about a child named Christine?"

"Christine?" Nadir shook his head. "A child?! Erik, what business would you have to be talking about a child?"

Erik nodded. "Forget it, it was a ridiculous notion." He looked at his pocket watch. I better get ready."

Nadir pulled him by the arm. "Erik, answer me! What would you want with a child?"

"Nothing. It was foolish, I told you. Besides, she must be a grown woman now, 20 or so. It doesn't matter. Now I have to go."

"Erik?"

He turned around quickly. "Yes?"

"I'll be up late, if you care to stop by for some brandy." He knew his friend was always agitated after he went on stage. It was Nadir's way to get Erik to have something to look forward to, as opposed to an empty room.

"Thank you but I have had a long day. I think I'll turn in as soon as it's over." He smiled and watched Nadir step away. "Nadir?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Thank you for the offer."

"It's no trouble. I always have brandy." He winked. "See you in the morning." With that, Nadir made his way back to the main house.

Erik started to feel faint as he made his way up the backstage staircase. He took off his hat and cap and sat down, avoiding the mirror at all costs. He remove his black mask and placed it down on the table, keeping his head low, as he searched for his full face white mask. He had vowed years ago to never put himself through this torment ever again but he had no choice. He owed the Girys and Nadir much too much to not make this sacrifice. The only thing that brought him peace was the fact that his Christine didn't know him now and would never have to see who he really was.

He forced himself to look at his reflection in the mirror and cursed his burden. With urgency, he placed the mask over his face and heard one of his employees begin to open the house.

"Come inside one and all and witness a spectacle you will have to see to believe. Never before has there been such a freak or monster, as the one you are about to see here tonight. You'll hear his glorious refrains, as if you are witnessing an angel sing in your ear but once the song is over, the true amazement will begin. Come look at the freak! The angel in hell with the face of a corpse. Behold, the Devil's Child!"

 _A/N: The song in this chapter is called "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw. If you haven't heard of it, I do recommend a quick listen on I-Tunes. Erik needs a really big hug, right now. Until next week._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has embraced my new story. I truly appreciate my faithful readers and welcome the addition of new ones. I hope I can keep you all entertained.**

 **As next week is Thanksgiving, I will not be able to update until Saturday, December 4** **th** **. There's just a lot of hustle and bustle happening during that long weekend. Namely, food, family and friends. LOL**

 **Even if you do not celebrate Thanksgiving, I wish to say I am very thankful for all of you and the magic that happens with Erik/Christine supporters get together and give them their happy ending!**

 **On with the show!**

Nadir stepped through the house and called out, "Antoinette, are you still up?"

Annie turned her face away from the stove to answer him. "Of course. I find it impossible to sleep when he is still out. These late night performances will be the death of me." She sighed and then walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Here, let me make you some coffee." Nadir was about to grab a pot, when she tapped his arm.

"Coffee?" She arched her brow. "Is that the best you can do?"

He hesitated for a moment but then saw her motion to his inside pocket. He had no choice but to smile. "Okay, I'll share." He took out the bottle and went to grab two glasses instead. He then poured her a drink and took one for himself. "Cheers?"

Annie reluctantly nodded and took a sip. "Did you see him before...?"

"I did…. He was a bit off tonight. You know he still blames himself."

Annie shook her head. "There is no reasoning or arguing with that man. I think he secretly likes his self-loathing."

"It's part of his charm." He swallowed his drink and poured himself another. "More?"

"I still have my first one."

Nadir shrugged his shoulders. "More for me."

Annie laughed. "I don't know why I bother to stay up. He never lingers for very long. I wish he would talk about it."

"That's asking a lot of him, Antoinette. Erik would rather pretend he doesn't have to do what he does. Even when he counts the money, he would rather make believe that it is from another business venture. Why do people gather around to see a deformity? Do they have such shallow lives, that all they can do is gawk and smirk?"

"I don't know." Her mind seemed elsewhere. "Do you think he's eaten anything?" She then stopped herself. "Never mind, I already know the answer." She finished her drink. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

"The dance auditions?"

She nodded. "Yet we need to grow if we want to add more acts and plan an actual show."

"That reminds me….." He looked at the bottle and wondered if he should have one more.

"Nadir?"

"Erik and Carlotta had it out tonight."

"When?!"

"Just before he went backstage." He dreaded her reaction.

"Oh, Nadir! Couldn't you have stopped them?"

"And how do you supposed I would have done that? Besides, he wasn't wrong. He spoke the truth to her and she wasn't helping matters by egging him on."

"Yes, I'm sure he spoke the truth but I am also sure he wasn't kind."

Nadir leaned back into the chair. "You know, in his own way, I'm not sure he wasn't."

"The man hasn't thought about kindness when it comes to music since his days of tutoring Christine."

"Christine?" _She knows the child Erik was referring to?_

"What is it?" She was about to get up from the table.

"You knew this Christine?"

"Of course, I did! She was practically my ward for three years until she was adopted. I treated her like my very own."

"And Erik knew her as well?"

"Actually, yes. Once they met, they were inseparable for years."

"Really?" _No wonder he spoke of her so fondly._

"Why are you so surprised? Erik adored your son, did he not?"

"Yes but Raza was weak and wasn't in a position to truly inquire about Erik's mask. Aren't most children curious? She accepted him?"

"Well….. We will never know if she would have accepted him or not. Erik didn't exactly give her that chance."

"Still, for her to remain, she must not have cared what was behind the mask."

"He…. He….." Annie sighed. "On the night they met, Erik was making his rounds at the Opera House. Christine was a very lovely girl but timid and awfully shy. She had suffered a great loss when she came to me. Her father had died and she was only seven years old and completely alone. The other children… Well, they weren't too kind to her and so she cried a great deal."

"He must have understood her isolation."

"Yes… He told me once that hearing her cry made him shudder inside. He said he had no choice but to go to her."

"What happened?"

"You see, she was crying in the chapel about her father, reminding him that he promised he would send her the Angel of Music and she desperately needed that angel now. And with that, Erik took his cue."

"You can't mean….."

"He became her constant companion, friend and tutor but he was only a voice."

"And she believed him? For three years?"

"She was a child, Nadir. I was angry at him at first but the change in Christine was remarkable. She was happy and laughing and I knew Erik would never harm her. Yet…."

"Yet what?"

"It was also unhealthy. The child needed to be with people her own age and not believe that angels existed. For a while, I thought it was what she needed but after a time…"

"But surely she had to have known at some point that he was a man."

"She was very naïve, Nadir. A beautiful, little girl but very lost. She needed someone to take her father's place and be her guide….. Her guardian."

"So he helped her?"

"And she helped him. Nadir, I never saw him happier, as when he would come back from one of their lessons or conversations. It's like she could reach him, in a way you or I never could."

"What changed?"

"Nothing between them per say. Nadir, a child sitting in her room all day, forsaking the sunshine to talk to a ghost was not a healthy solution. Faith must have agreed with me because once Christine turned 10, I had heard of a widow who wanted to adopt a little girl. I thought it was the best solution for all."

"And no one has seen her since?"

She nodded silently.

"He asked about her tonight….."

"He did? I hadn't heard him speak of her in years."

"He asked me about finding her but he quickly change his mind."

"My God." Annie looked surprised. "She must be a woman by now….. Married or at least engaged. The woman who adopted her came from a good, reputable family. No doubt they secured her a suitable match. Why would he ask about her now, after all these years?"

"As I said, he told me to forget he even mentioned her name. He practically said the same thing you just did."

"We should just leave the whole matter in the past, where it belongs." She then went to make herself busy by the stove. "Maybe I will just leave the stew out for him?" She then turned around. "It's best that he doesn't see both of his here. He'll think we are hovering."

Nadir smiled. "Go to bed, Antoinette. I'll stay. You are going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

She agreed. "Thank you. By the way, have you seen Meg?"

"I can't say that I have but then again, I have been doing my best to avoid her." He said in a pout.

"Nadir, you are the adult. Make up with her. You must admit, Meg is better to have as an ally, rather than a foe."

"You are blind to your own child, aren't you? I agree, she is better as an ally but she is not some helpless child. She is grown and should be treated like an adult, with the same rules."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, she should apologize for her actions." He said stubbornly.

"You two….." I am going to bed. See you in the morning."

Nadir poured himself another drink. "Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlotta was appalled at Meg's intrusion.

"You were up in that tree like some sort of animal the whole time?"

Meg giggled. "You're just mad that I saw him make a compete fool out of you. Carlotta, I never thought you were so dimwitted. You should have known better than to ask Erik to do that."

"Why? Why was my request so absurd? He thinks he is God's gift to music. Why shouldn't I have asked the Maestro for his tutelage? You'd think he's be flattered."

"There will only be one voice and one student for Erik."

Carlotta pretend to not notice the regret in Meg's voice. "Is that so? And who, great tell, would that be?"

Meg had a far off look in her eyes. "It's not important anymore. You should stop trying to anger him and find a way to be of use to him. Maybe then he will put you in a chorus, once we have the need for one, that is."

She grasped her heart in disgust. "I cannot believe I have sunk so low. I'm am now taking advice from a child."

Meg's eyes widened. "I can do a great many things around here, if only the so called adults would listen to me."

"Oh, so it appears as if the Maestro isn't only making my life miserable, is he?"

"Who said I was referring to Erik?"

"Then who?" Her curiosity was piqued.

Meg knew better than to give Carlotta any more information than she had to. "Can you keep a secret, Carlotta?"

She grinned and inched closer. "Of course."

"Good." Meg smiled. "So can I."

Carlotta was steaming. "Oh, keep your childish secrets. Who cares, anyway?" She started to walk away.

"Carlotta?"

"What?" She turned, looking on edge.

"I overhead Mama and Erik talking about you the other day. And I wanted you to know that I defended you."

"You?"

"Yes, me. Erik said you weren't fit enough to sing to pigs…. But I said you were!" She then took off running, laughing all the way back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Christine was in the dining room, thankful that no one was up to join her. She was a mixture of nerves and excitement, anticipating what the day would bring. She was going to go through with it. She was going to the fairgrounds and audition for one of their open dancer positions. Strange as it may seem, she almost felt as if the dream she had last night about her angel and their last night at the Opera House was a sign that she was doing the right thing.

 _I know he would want me to sing but then again he had to have known that without him….my voice is an empty and useless vessel. Even so, my voice is not what it could have been. It's been a lifetime since I even….. It's better this way. He'd probably run screaming if he were to hear me now._

"Good morning, Lottie." Raoul entered the room and breezed right past her, so he could get himself some coffee. He handed her a cup and motioned for her to fill his. "Thank you."

She smiled out of courtesy and filled his cup.

"It's good to see you so early. I take it you are looking forward to our outing, just as much as I am."

"Raoul, I told you yesterday that I had plans today."

"Be serious, Lottie."

"I am serious. I'm going to the fairgrounds today to audition for an opening they have for a new dancer."

"You, at a common gypsy fair? It's out of the question."

"Excuse me, Raoul but I never remember asking for your permission to do anything. I'm sorry if you disapprove but this has been my plan all along."

"Well, my family will not tolerate it, Christine."

"Then I will find some other living arrangement, as soon as I am able to afford it." She got up from her seat.

"Sit back down, Christine." He huffed in annoyance. "Why you want to be dancing in someside show as a spectacle is beyond me. " He then smiled. "But I suppose there no need to tell my parents anything for now." _You'll be over this foolishness before long anyway._

"Raoul, don't say such cruel things. Every performer has a gift."

"Gift? Lottie, they tell lies and try to rob good, honest people out of their money."

"They are performers. They're supposed to entertain and if the people don't want to see them, they don't have to. No one forces the crowds to come."

"Oh yes, crowds." He rolled his yes. "I can't call 30 beggars a crowd."

"Raoul, don't you remember when Papa took us to a fair when we were children? Have you forgotten that my Papa also performed in many, before he could find stable work?"

"I meant no disrespect to your father, Christine. I am merely trying to point out that your talents, far surpass those of a common fair. Besides, you should be singing, not dancing and paid properly for it."

"I can dance. Mama Valuries gave me lessons and I am more comfortable on my feet than using my voice."

"But we can get you a voice tutor or…"

"No!" The minute she saw Raoul's' face, she realized she had spoken much too loud and far too harshly. "What I meant to say was that I had one tutor and unless it were him, there could be no other."

Raoul was tempted to argue with her but decided to let the matter drop for now. "Fine, go and audition and dance to your heart's content. But afterwards, we go to supper. Just you and me. Ok?"

She nodded reluctantly. "But will it be a celebratory dinner or one to commiserate?"

He kissed her cheek, never answering her and left the room. Christine was unsure if he even heard her.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Mama, can I stay and watch the auditions?"

"No, Meg. Now run a long and….."

"What do you mean, no? I can be of great use here today. I can help with the routines and…"

"Meg, please! This is going to be a very long day and I don't need you to cause more distractions. This isn't a competition for your role. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know that! Mama, I have a right to be here and see who may be paired up with me. Don't you want someone who can do something I can't or vice versa so we can balance and complement one another?"

"Meg, first off, I am not looking for your duet partner. Secondly, I already know what my daughter can and can't do."

"Are you sure about that?" Meg mumbled under her breath.

"Meg, go somewhere where you won't be in the way and I will find you later, alright?"

"In the way?"

Meg did her best to fight her tears but when she sensed she was losing the battle, she ran away quickly, almost crashing into Nadir.

"Meg?! What's wrong?" He called after her. He then looked back at the tent. "Damn, that girl!" Against this better judgment, he went after her.

Meanwhile, Annie decided to group the girls in alphabetical order. Once they announced their names, she would place them into groups. She saw many girls lining up and it made her wonder if it was a good or a bad sign.

"How many will actually be any good?" She then secured her notebook and went to address the lineup.

"Good day to you all. My name is Madame Giry. I am the dancer instructor here at Phantasma. I want to place you all in groups by your last names, so if you please stay quiet, we will get through this process as quickly as we can. When I point to you, give me your first and last name. Remember to annunciate. I need to be able to hear you clearly. Any questions?"

She saw no one had any.

"Very well, let's begin." Annie pointed to the first few girls in line and then made them enter the tent either by going left or right.

"And you?"

"Yes, Madame?"

"Your name."

"I….. I can't believe it's you." Christine's fears disappeared.

"Excuse me?"

Christine smiled as if this was indeed a very good sign. "It's me, Madame. It's Christine Daae."


	5. Chapter 5

"Christine, my God….. Is it really you after so many years?" Madame Giry couldn't stop staring at the woman before her, who was no longer a child. "You were only 10 years old, the last time I saw you and now…."

Christine blushed. "Yes, Madame. It is really me. I cannot believe my eyes. I know it has been years but I could never forget you. To think I have found you again after all this time and here of all places!"

"But how?" The older woman looked puzzled. "You were adopted and raised by a person of fine standing, no? That is to say, a proper family. Why are you…" Her face fell. "Christine, what happened? Were they unkind to you?!"

Christine shook her head profusely. "Heavens, no. Mama Valerius was wonderful but I'm afraid she wasn't keen on business matters. She ended up losing most of her money early on. Yet it wasn't important. We had a good life but Mama is gone now and…. Well, despite the happiness I did have with her, I never forgot the Opera House and my time with you and Meg and of course… Him."

Madame Giry almost choked at her words. "Him?"

Christine smiled but it faded as quickly as it came. "I know you thought I was a silly child, believing in spirits but you have to at least acknowledge my strong belief in his existence."

"Him you say?" She felt as if her head was going to explode.

"Father promised me he would send the Angel of Music to me and he did. Oh Madame, he truly did. Don't you remember all the days and nights I would spend in my room or at the chapel? It wasn't my imagination. Those conversations, those stories and lessons were real. They were my salvation."

"My dear….."

"You know, when I was living away from you all, I used to dream of what it would be like to have all of you with me. I suppose a girl could never be as lucky as to have all of you at the same time." She looked out into the air for a moment. "Mama is gone but here you appear. It's as if she and my Papa have lead me back to some core existence of my past." She then shook her head, trying to think of only the present. "Is Meg here?"

Madame Giry felt as if she needed to sit down. "Uh... She is out. Christine, there must be some mistake. This is not the Opera House. This is a fair, a traveling fair for a side show. True we haven't toured much yet but that's why we are auditioning dancers, we hope to grow and expand. This is not the life for you. To be away from friends and loved one…You…. You are not alone are you, my child?"

Christine fidgeted before answering her. "I am not alone, I am staying with friends but Madame, I don't belong there. I came to dance and find something of my own."

"But you weren't much of a dancer, Christine. You were more inclined to sing. Granted, it was still an early age but….."

"Mama gave me lessons. She wanted me to have some training in the arts and since music…" She stopped and then shook her head. "I had no interest in music without him in my life."

"Him?" _Don't say it… don't say the Angel of Music._

"My angel, of course. Without him, I can't… It's much too painful. No other tutor would do and besides, singing reminds me of the loss I still feel not only for my Papa but for him as well."

"Why do you give this image a sex?"

She smiled. "He had the most wonderful male voice. It was so smooth, like honey to me. I am sure I was blessed by his presence and I won't betray his memory but straying from him again."

"Christine, you were a child, you did nothing wrong. Being adopted was a gift, it should not have come at a price."

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, Madame. I am just so pleased to see you again after all these years. I feel now more than ever that I belong with this fair. I haven't felt a sense of home, in so long." She went to hug her but Madame Giry pulled away.

"I must not show favoritism."

Christine nodded. "Oh, of course."

"Please join the others and I will be with you in a moment." She turned to go.

"Madame?"

"Yes?" He voice trembled.

"Regarding today's outcome, I expect nothing but a chance. I am so happy I came and saw you again. I will regret nothing. Thank you for being here…. Thank you for letting me be here."

Madame Giry said nothing, she only nodded and walked back behind the stage, hurrying to one of the private rooms, so she could catch her breath.

"What is going on here? How can she be here? How can she remember Erik so vividly as if she knew he was a real person… Only you heard her, she still thinks of him as her long lost angel and she must be 20 by now! She said she was with friends…" She nodded. "That explains why she isn't married, if her adopted mother had no dowry for her then her chances of marrying into a proper family are nil."

She sat down and massaged her temples. "If Erik were to find out…. What would he do? Good God, how can that ever happen? He lied to her and he would never be able to show his face to her. She said he was her salvation and maybe she was his long ago but it was an illusion. She still believes in ghosts, how could she ever accept the real man and what would that do to Erik if she rejects him too? No... No. I must stop this at once. She is not to work here, not ever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meg, will you slow down? Where are you off to all of a sudden?"

"Leave me alone, Nadir!"

"Meg!" He finally got a hold of her sleeve. "You can't just take off like that. Your Mother….."

"My Mother! My Mother! My Mother, doesn't need some useless child around. She's very busy doing important grown up things that I would just get in the way of. Tell me Nadir, what silly, childish tasks you have for me to do that complements my childlike behavior? Why am I even here? No one needs me. Not you, not Erik and certainly not the great Madame Giry!"

Nadir had never seen Meg this upset before. "Meg, please calm down. Will you talk to me and tell me what happened? I have never seen you like this."

"Oh please, Nadir. It's just a tantrum. All us children have them."

"Why can't you talk to me?"

"Why, so you can pat me on the head and say, 'there, there Meggy'….."

"I have never called you Meggy and you better not let Erik hear you say that name or he will flip his wig and hair."

Meg laughed, despite herself at the image of Erik in his rage. "No, he always calls me Megan."

"See? He doesn't thing you're a child."

"But everyone else does! Mama clearly does and you….."

"Is this about the other day? I'm sorry about referring to you as a child, okay? However adults do not run away from problems. Adults talk through them and they allow their friends to help them."

She looked up at him. "Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That we are friends?"

Nadir smiled. "Of course we are. Despite our disputes, we are all family here, well maybe not Carlotta."

Meg laughed again. "I am sorry about taking your clothes. I suppose people treat me like a child because I keep acting like one but today was different."

"What happened with Antoinette?"

Meg soften her tone and spoke slowly. "I wanted to stay with her and watch the auditions so I could help. Maybe offer suggestions or at the very least help with the lineup. I'm going to be dancing with whomever Mama chooses, so why can't I add some input?"

"Meg, I'm not sure why she didn't want you there, other than she didn't want to mistakenly compare the other girls to you?"

"I know it's Mama's decision but…. Wait? What do you mean?"

"Meg, you're an exquisite dancer, we all know that. Antoinette isn't looking for your dance partner, she is trying to build the act. If you're there she may be tempted to have you show the girls a routine and then she will see you do it and have no choice but to compare them to you. It's completely unfair."

"But how? She obviously doesn't think I'm good enough to show them a practice routine!"

"No, Meg, that's not it at all. She would be forced to see that no one could do it as good as you can." He smiled at her warmly.

She was surprised by his praise. "Nadir, don't take this the wrong way but how do you know? You're not exactly around here for your talents on the stage."

"Because I have seen you dance. I don't have to be a performer to know beauty and grace. Did you know that when I think about some of my dark days in Persia, I get my mind back to the present by watching you dance?"

She was shocked "You do?"

He nodded. "I do. You are so focused and have such determination. Every move is deliberate and graceful and although, I know you work on it for hours, you never make it look like work. You fly on that platform."

She was beginning to blush from his praise. "I never knew you felt that way? I have never even seen you watch me."

"That's because you are so focused." He grinned. "Actually, I was with Erik the first time. He is the one that suggested I get my mind off things and think about something more pleasant, he then motioned to you while you were practicing. I haven't been able to find anything I enjoy seeing more."

"Nadir…" She didn't know why but suddenly, she couldn't bring her eyes to meet his.

He found himself staring at her a little longer than he realized. After a few seconds of sudden silence, he coughed and paced back a bit.

"Tell me, were you off to anywhere important before I stopped you?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, still unsure of what she would say, if she opened her mouth. She didn't understand why she was so unsure of how to act in front of him now.

"Well, you said no one needs you around here, right? Wrong! I am on my way to Paris on a mission and I could use some company."

"A mission?" All confusion faded and her curiosity took over.

"Erik wants me to find an animal trainer."

"An animal trainer?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "And who do you think has the childish tasks around here now?"

They laughed as he pulled her along. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul was in his bedroom, getting measured for a new suit, when he heard his brother calling for him in the hall.

"I'm in here, Phillip."

Phillip came in and chuckled as he saw Raoul being pinned and measured. "I am sorry to disturb your primping, dear brother. Is all this for the virtuous Christine?"

"It will be one of its many uses. A handsome man, must look his best, always."

Phillip smirked. "I thought you were going to be busy today wooing the commoner? Where is the dainty flower?"

Raoul made a face in disgust. "She had other plans this afternoon but I am seeing her for supper."

"Well an empty belly is always a good reason to say yes."

Annoyed, Raoul barked back, "Does your presence carry any real meaning or was it just to taunt me?"

"A little of both. Look, dear brother, I know you want to have your way with the lady but she is too much trouble than she is worth. A debutante, maybe but a former orphan from the theatre? If she doesn't fall on her back for you, just toss her aside. She should be throwing herself at you. Doesn't she know who we are and how lucky she is?"

"I don't want to just have my way with her or at least not entirely. Besides, is it so hard to believe I may actually have fallen for the lady?"

"Lady?" He scoffed. "Not likely and quit the act, Raoul. I know you, remember. We go out whoring quite a bit. I know your type."

"That has nothing to do with her. I know what I am doing and after she returns from her audition, I will….."

"Audition? What audition?"

He was embarrassed but knew he had no choice but to tell him. "She's at the fairgrounds. They are looking for a new dancer."

Philip looked mortified. "Are you a complete fool? You plan on socializing with her after she comes back from that freak show?"

"I know what I am doing! I am trying to appear supportive! Besides, it's just a whim."

Phillip wanted to slap his brother across the face. "Are you sure we have the same bloodline? Not only are you wasting time and money on a tart, now you are trying to woo one of Erik's potential employees?"

"Erik? What does he have to do with this?"

"You fool! That's his park, that Phantasma, she is auditioning at. She'll either be his employee or his reject! Good God, are you that oblivious to the world around you?"

"Erik's side show?" Raoul whispered as he let the thought play out in his mind. "Where did he get the money to do that?"

"You didn't know of the park he is building? I too wondered how he was securing the funds, considering you took his land and left him with nothing. Perhaps he embezzled?"

Raoul told the tailor to leave at once and then stormed over to the window, acting as if this news had wounded him. "What makes him think he can live amongst men, as if he were normal? Why couldn't he have just slithered away, like the foul beast he is?"

Phillip made a face. "He tried that but the Opera House proved to be too comfortable for him, or so you thought. Let that thing be, you won after all."

Raoul started to laugh. "Oh Phillip, I have only begun to win this game. I think I found a way to not only get the girl but to have a little more fun at the expense of our dear, old friend."

"Little brother, what are you up to?"

"Let's just say, I hope Christine does get cast. When I'm done with Erik, he'll never be able to show his masked face again. I'll have bested him for good this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry emerged to the front of the stage, feeling confident on what she needed to do. She would have Christine go through the formality of auditioning but no matter what, she would not select her. It was better this way, for everyone's sake.

As she began the auditions, Erik was walking through the tent. They had a visitor that was asking for the manager and Erik had no choice but to let Antoinette be the spokesperson. When he passed through, he glanced up to the platform and saw a pretty girl with brunette hair holding her own, despite his old friend's demanding directions. He had to admit, Antoinette's perfect was something he admired and cursed at the same time. He approached her from the back and whispered in her ear that he needed to speak with her at once. He then proceeded to walk to the back of the stage and wait for her.

Antoinette excused herself and went over to Erik. "What is so important that you cannot handle? I'm in the middle of….."

"We have a guest." He then looked about. "An inspector is here, asking to speak to the manager. You know I cannot address him."

She froze. "Dear God…..How many?"

"Just the one. You go and see what the fine inspector wants and I will handle this."

She then remembered that Christine was the only girl to audition so far. "No! You know nothing of this I will have them wait and…."

"Don't be silly. The one that just performed will do nicely."

"Erik, you may be the musical genius around here but dancing….."

"Annie, it's not as if we are expecting any of them to be Megan. We just need someone. She was fine."

"No, Erik, I really think you should just let me handle this and….."

"Go and handle the inspector. I'll deal with the girls."

"But how will you address them?" She hoped his inferiority about his mask, would cause him to shy away.

He laughed. "I am merely in my costume. These dancer will understand. Now go. Who knows how long the good inspector will stay put inside the main office?

She tried to pull him back to stop him but it was too late. Erik had already called the girls to attention. Her heart sank as she saw him address the dancers.

"Ladies, thank you all for coming but we have found our dancer. I am sure we will be adding to our troop soon, so please keep a watch out in the papers for future audition notices." He then looked at the brunette. "My dear, welcome to Phantasma."

Christine almost fainted. _That voice! It's the same voice from last night….. But he can't be? Why do all men lately sound like my angel?_

Erik looked amused. "My dear? Don't you have anything to say?"

"To say?"

"How about your name?"

"C…Christine. I'm Christine Daae."

 _A/N: They meet again. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. I only wish we could have seen Erik's face. LOL Now, I know you are anxiously awaiting his reaction or what they will say or do next and I promise you will find out in this chapter but first we need to see what the other characters are up to. He... He….**

 **Oh, I suppose it should be implied but just so there is no confusion, I own nothing…. Doesn't seem fair though.**

As Nadir was driving the carriage, Meg still couldn't understand why she felt so strange and awkward around him. Her mind was a mess. She kept fidgeting or finding it difficult to decide where she should rest her hands or on what she should keep her eyes focused on.

 _If I place my hands on my knees, I'll be tempted to rest my head on them and then I'll have no choice but to look up at him. If I keep my eyes away, what if he thinks I don't want to talk to him… And I do!_ She then turned and looked at his profile. _What if he doesn't want to talk to me? He hasn't said a thing since we began._ She slapped her knee in frustration.

"Meg, you alright?" Nadir turned slightly to check on her.

Meg froze. She tried to open her mouth but all she could do was nod and then quickly turned her head. Nadir nodded and kept his attention to the road.

 _What is happening to me? Why did I just lose my nerve to speak? I need to start talking to him or I will go mad._ She then looked up at him and stared for a few moments. _It's just Nadir, I should be teasing him or giving him a hard time or….._ She couldn't help but smile when she saw how he wanted to scratch his nose but didn't. _It's Nadir…._ She signed and absentmindedly said his name out loud _._ "Nadir…"

"Yes?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted something? You called my name." He looked confused.

"I did?" _Oh God… What else did I say out loud?_ She frantically played back her thoughts. "I… Did. Yes, I was... Er… Wondering how much further is this place?"

He smiled and turned back to the road. "Not much longer. Are you getting restless, already? I would think your eyes would be fixated on the streets of Paris. It's getting crowded with all the noise and hustle and bustle."

Meg looked out at the scenery for the very first time since they began their trip and really got a good look at all the sights and sounds. Was she really a part of that not so long ago?

She sighed. "It is beautiful but I actually prefer the countryside." She looked at him quickly. "Is that odd?" She turned around again and noticed a few people heading inside a shop.

"That doesn't sound odd at all. In fact, I'm pleased to hear you say that. For as big and beautiful as Paris is, it's only a small corner of France or the world, for that matter. So many people don't get to appreciate or experience that."

"Do you think we will, Nadir?"

This time he was the one that sighed. "I already have, remember I am not from France." He smiled back at her but she was looking away.

After his words sunk in, she turned around. "Oh Nadir, I'm sorry. Did I… Did I bring up a painful memory?"

"No, dear one. You know, as much pain and sadness as there was in Persia, there were also beautiful things too."

She saw a trace of regret in his eyes and Meg leaned in and placed her hand on his knee. Nadir couldn't understand why such a feeling of warmth came over him. He tried not to look frazzled by her sweet gesture but he found it hard to keep eye contact with her. So instead, he simply ignored her touch and returned his eyes to the road.

"Not much longer."

She felt him tense up and she removed her hand, wondering if she had done something to upset him. She couldn't go back to the silence.

"Nadir, how does Erik know this man?"

He was relieved to be taking about something unrelated to him. "Erik doesn't really know him. He just wants the best and since he wants to bring live animals to the park….."

"Live animals?!" Meg's face lit up like a firefly.

He laughed. "You know our Erik."

"But how will we afford that?"

Nadir shook his head. "I don't even want to know yet I do know the salary we will pay the man we are going to find. I have heard of him, he used to work in theatres but the acts became too wild to be contain in close quarters."

"What is he like?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. That's why Erik makes me go on these extremely important and covert missions." He chuckled when he heard Meg laughing at his choice of words, referencing their earlier conversation about important jobs at the park.

"Erik seems to know everything about everything… How old do you think he is?"

"He's a bit younger than me…. But not by much. He added in haste.

Meg looked up at him and he sensed her gaze. "What?" He looked over at her.

"You're not so old."

"Tell that to my back, this seat is horribly uncomfortable."

They laughed as he turned the carriage and Meg read the sign.

"Welcome to Senior Piangi's Amazing Animal Adventure Shop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got out of the carriage and went inside. Meg was surprised to see a shop and not a large open space where these so called animals could roam free.

"Are you telling me this animal trainer's business is in this shop?"

"He doesn't own animals, he trains other people's. This is where he meets clients and he sells trinkets."

"I don't know, Nadir. Why would anyone want to buy this junk?"

His eyes scanned the room. "One man's junk is another man's treasure. Look, have a look around, I won't be long. I'm only here to sniff him out, so to speak. He will still need to meet Erik."

Meg didn't seem too convinced. "And how is that meeting going to go over?" She rolled her eyes.

He grinned before calling out the man's name as he went further down. Meg couldn't help but giggle when she saw his head having to dunk a few times, due to the low doorways.

"Piangi must be a very short man. Then again, who isn't short compared to Nair? He does have a wonderful build." Meg then covered her mouth. "What in the world am I saying?"

"Maryann?"

She turned around quickly. "Excuse me?"

"I'm looking for Maryann, she's the shop girl."

Meg looked around and saw no one. She then remember that she didn't see anyone else inside the store when she and Nadir came in. She realized she had been leaning over the front glass cabinet and so she deduced that the man must have thought she worked there.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't work here. My friend and I are just…."

The man started walking towards her and for some reason, Meg instantly got an eerie feeling. His clothes were much too shabby to be entering the Paris shops and he looked as if he hadn't shaved for days.

"Monsieur….."

"I know you."

"I'm sorry?"

He inched closer and Meg found she could no longer back away as she was up against a wall.

"You work over in that park, outside of Paris… I've seen you dance."

There was something troublesome by the way he said that he has seen her dance. "Monsieur…"

"So it's all proper in the daylight, but it's a different game at night, no?"

Meg didn't like where this was going. "I am quite sure that you are mistaken. I think I should be going." She went past him but was yanked back hard.

"Now you listen here, you uppity whore. You leave, when I say you can leave. You have no business being in the city during daylight hours. Why don't you get back to your kind?"

"My kind? I have every right to be here, same as you. At least I don't smell like I haven't bathed in weeks. Or have breath that clearly tells me where you have been spending all the day and night hours."

"Why you little…"

Meg saw his hand coming to hit her, so she kicked him between his legs and started to run out of the store. She ran to the carriage and got hold of the reins, ready to take off, when she heard Nadir calling to her. She looked up and saw him coming out of the shop, carrying the man by his neck.

"Now you apologize to the lady and get your carcass out of my sight!"

"I…."

Nadir applied pressure to his neck. "I am not hearing anything."

"I'm….. Sorry. "He squirmed and then Nair let him drop to the floor and lingered over him. "Now get the hell out of my sight before I finished what the lady started!"

The man fumbled and then scattered away.

Meg was in shock. She saw Nadir take her hand but she couldn't feel him.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened but before I could do anything, your quick leg action got the job done." He winked but when she didn't react, he became worried. "Meg?" He then got up beside her in the carriage and put his arm around her. "You're trembling. It's alright. He's gone."

"Nadir, are you mad? I don't want you to think I was childish but he was coming after me and I…."

"Is that why you are upset? Because of what I may or may not think?"

She could only look up at him with wide eyes. "Please, don't…."

"Meg, I am in awe of you. I am so sorry for what happened."

She then noticed how concerned he was and felt empowered. "Nadir, I'm fine. You are not to blame." She then traced his cheek.

Nadir felt that sudden warm feeling come over him again. He instantly broke contact and took over the reins. "Let's get back to the park. Your mother will be worried."

She nodded but soon panic overcame her. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Do you want me to?" He feared what she might say.

"Hell no! She'll never let me out of her sight again."

Nadir breathed easier. "And I'd be sure to get the Giry wrath, which as I have seen, is not something you want to tangle with."

She giggled and hid her blush, as they drove back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry entered the office, doing her best to keep her nerves at bay. At present, she was wondering what she might find back at the tent, after Erik discovers who he just hired. However she also had to stay focused, so she could get the inspector out of there before arousing too much suspicion.

"You asked to see me, Inspector?"

The Inspector tuned around and Antoinette couldn't help but notice his sea blue eyes.

"Madame, hello. Forgive the intrusion, I know it must be busy with your auditions but I won't keep you too long."

"How… how did you know I had auditions here today?"

He looked at her funny. "Your ad…." He took one out of his pocket and showed her. "It was in the paper."

"I mean, what would an inspector know or care about such matters, unless you came to audition? Are you a dancer, Inspector?" She pretended to smile.

He couldn't help but be amused. "It's Inspector Dejion. Claude Dejion." He took off his hat and displayed a well-kept full set of hair that was gray and black.

"And your business, Inspector?"

He hid his disappointment that she didn't break her icy demeanor. _Pity._ "As you know, every year any fair or side show must obtain the proper permits and ….."

"We have all those. It was taken care of months ago." Antoinette was about to go to the file drawer and pull out what the Inspector requested when he stopped her.

"I know but we heard that there may be animals coming to your fair. That was not listed before the season began and so we need to ensure the proper paperwork has been obtained and that the acts will be safe. I'll be coming by to inspect them both in rehearsal and at show time."

 _Animals….. But I thought Erik was only experimenting with….. Damn him! He always puts me in these situations. I know nothing and yet I have to solve everything!_ "Well, we do not have the animals as of yet, Inspector."

"That's not what I asked for, Madame Giry. I need to see the proper…" He scratched his head. All of a sudden, his police stance faded. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Why couldn't you be?"

"Madame, I've recently moved here, I am finishing out my days on a safer course of duty until my retirement next year. I read up a little about the situation and you are correct, you do not have any animals yet but….."

"But what?"

He made an apologetic face. "The de Chagny family seems to have a very keen interest in your park. They were the ones that made a complaint or rather reminder to my boss and…."

"I should have known." Her voice was without inflection. _Will that family ever let Erik be?_ "I am very aware what permits are needed, Inspector and I will see to it that we have them in place BEFORE any animals appear on site or in the show."

He nodded but hesitated. "You do realize that unless you already filed for the petition, you may not be able to use them this season?"

"Do you think I was born yesterday, Inspector? I know how to run the park, thank you."

He apologized but didn't bother to tell her that he had checked the records department before coming and no permits had been applied for as of yet.

"Forgive the intrusion. I was only….."

"Yes, I know. Doing your job….."

"No." He placed his hat back firmly on his head. "My job is to see your permits. I came here to remind you of the need to have them. Take this information and do what you like with it."

He was almost out the door before he heard her ask him why.

He popped his head back in. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this? What will your boss say?"

He looked confidently at her. "I didn't see any animals yet." He tipped his hat and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik thought he had gone deaf. _Christine… My Christine. No, it couldn't be. She was a lovely little girl and now….._ His eyes stayed fixated on her chocolate orbs and instantly he knew. _She came back. She's really here, It's not some misguided dream._ He was about to speak his enthusiasm, when reality brushed him across the face, as he felt his mask press against his cheek.

 _No, I can't tell her who I am, she'll run or worse, she'll scream._

The sudden silence was confusing for Christine, especially when she secretly hoped to hear his voice again.

"Are you alright, Monsieur? The visible part of your face is almost as white as your costume mask."

She was so focused on her concern for him that she didn't notice all the jealous glares that the other girls were giving her as they left the tent.

Meanwhile, Erik felt trapped. His hand shot up to his mask from sheer reflex.

Christine touched his arm. "Oh, please. I didn't mean anything by it. It's a rather striking costume you have, the suit with the mask. I wonder if mine will be as elegant." She giggled knowing that would not be the case. "Are you a dancer too? I am so excited to have this opportunity. I wish to thank Madame but…" She then noticed that she and her masked stranger were the only people left in the tent.

Erik smiled and nodded slowly. He then whispered low but not so low that she wouldn't be able to hear him. "You will be exceptional."

She was moved by his words. "Thank you, Monsieur." She turned to grab her shawl. "Do you think you could direct me as to where I might find Madame…." She tuned back to face him but found that he was gone. "That's strange."

She brushed it off to the excitement of working at the fairgrounds. She had to hurry, if she was going to stop by the cemetery and see her Papa, before meeting Raoul for dinner. As she left the tent, she couldn't help but think back to the mysterious gentleman. _He did make that mask look good._


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I cannot believe how quickly it all comes and goes. I would like to wish all of you a wonderful time to share with your loved ones and a prosperous new year! This will be the last update for 2015, due to the long Christmas holiday next weekend but I promise Chapter 8 will be up on January 2** **nd** **, 2016! Until then, may all your dreams come true!**

Christine sprinted to the cemetery, eager to relive the day's events with her Papa. She found a comforting peace wash over her when she thought about today's outcome. She knew he would be proud. She was doing what he wanted her to do. Yet her Papa's voice entered her thoughts, allowing self-doubt to replace her new found confidence.

 _You're not a dancer, child. What happened to your singing? Why have you not sought out the Angel of Music once more? Why did you abandon my gift to you, so many years ago? You think you're happy but your circumstances are quite sad._

She closed her eyes and shook her head in a desperate plea to rid the inner voice from her thoughts. "No, No…. This is what I want. I can't go back….. It's the best I can do and it's more than enough!" She nodded forcefully, as she turned to find her Father's gravestone. "He knows. He understands."

She then placed a hand over her heart, when she saw his name on the cold stone. No matter how many times she would see his name engraved, it still didn't seem real to her. She wondered if it ever would.

"Hi Papa." She blushed slightly. "Hej, Paven." She then sat down on the grass and brushed the leaves from his stone. "I did it! I am working again, Papa and you will never guess who I met again, after all these years!" She waited for a moment, as if she was expecting him to answer her back. "Madame Giry!"

Christine smiled. "Can you believe it, Papa? I'm going to be working with her every day and no doubt soon, I'll be reunited with Meg! I am so blessed and so happy." She smiled when she remembered dancing for the former ballet mistress. "Now, I know what you are going to say….You would rather see me sing but we both know that without….Oh, Papa, I suppose that is the only regret I do have." She laughed a little at herself. "Did you know what I allowed my foolish mind to think of? _Hope for?_ "I thought with Madame and Meg coming back into my life, maybe so would my angel but I know that is impossible. Yet he has entered my dreams again and lately, it seems as if any new man I meet sounds exactly like him."

She sighed. "Papa, what is wrong with me? Why can't I be thankful for what I have and not yearn for what I lost? I know not everyone is as lucky as I am to have dear, old friends come back into their lives, why even Raoul….. You remember Raoul, don't you, Papa?" Christine's face tilted. "Strange but I thought I would feel differently when seeing him." She shook her head. "It was right here where I met him again and I am grateful to him for convincing his family to have me stay with them for a while but I don't see a dashing, handsome Vicomte when I see him. Granted, he is all those things but I see a boy that was my dear friend and yet he never bothered to inquire about me after you died. He just let our friendship fade away. Couldn't he have found me, if he really had wanted to?"

She adjusted her dress and sat up. "Enough about him. Let me tell you all about the audition! I couldn't believe it when Madame Giry selected me from all the other girls. She just…." She stopped and thought back for a moment. "Actually, it wasn't Madame Giry who said anything at all. It was one of the other performers. At least I think he was a performer, he was in costume… Why would he select the dancer?" She then remembered how Madame Giry didn't want to show favoritism.

"Ah, he must have been speaking on her behalf. Anyway, Papa….." She stopped again and placed her hand up to her head, as if she was thinking back. "Papa, no one else auditioned! I didn't even realize it until now. How could I have been the only one who danced, when there was a tent full of young women waiting to go on? I know what I am and what I am not. I have no reputation as a dancer. How could she… He…..Select me?" Her eyes widened in horror. "No, Papa! Could Madame Giry have selected me simply because of who I was?"

This thought made Christine incredibly upset. "She wouldn't do that, she cares too much about the art but then again, how else would you explain it?" She then thought back to the masked man.

"Papa, the other performer, he said I would be extraordinary, how could he say such a thing?! He didn't see me audition. He couldn't have. I only saw Madame and the other girls in the audience. I know I was focused on the dance but this man, he….. Well he has a way of standing out. I would have noticed him, if he had been in the crowd."

The minute the revelation came over her she was crushed. "I didn't get the job on my own, did I Papa? Madame Giry took pity on me. She took pity on me and the masked man…." She then stopped herself in frustration. "That is not his name, Christine!" She then muttered, "He didn't even give me a chance to find out his name. He left so suddenly and why did all the other girls just listen to his whim?" She stared back at the gravestone. "Papa, do you know who the masked man is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul sat at his usual table looking rather impatiently at his pocket watch.

 _Where the devil is she? Look how low I have sunk, waiting for a side show dancer, no less. She should be the one waiting for me!_ He motioned for the waiter to bring him more wine. _Phillip is right, she is making me look like a fool!_ He had half a mind to walk out and leave her in the dust but the thought left his mind, the second it entered it.

 _No. I need her if I am going to finally bring down that demon freak. I'll decide when I walk out and on my terms._

He then began to plan out exactly how he would introduce Christine into his scheme. He must start slow and let it simmer. First, he needed to know if she was selected to join that side show and then offer his support and concern. She will wonder why he is so concerned and then he will casually speak of the rumors and who exactly owns that illustrious fair. He could hardly contain his grin.

"Patience, Raoul and you will get it all, exactly as you want it." He took a sip of wine and saw Christine being escorted to his table.

"Raoul, don't get up. I'm sorry, I'm late but I lost track of the time. I was at the cemetery and ….."

 _Again? Good God, let the dead rest, Christine._ He faked a smile. "Not to worry, Lottie. I only just arrived. So, what happened?" He motioned for the waiter to bring him more wine. "Christine, would you like a glass?"

"No Raoul. Just tea for me."

"Tea for the lady." He then looked back at Christine, waiting for her to answer his question.

"I….. I got the job."

"That's wonderful, dear." Raoul rose from his seat and gave Christine a kiss on her cheek.

"Raoul! What are you doing?"

"Merely congratulating a friend. Really, Christine. Was it that offensive?"

"No, of course not, it's just…."

"What?"

"My mind is on so many other things. You see, I left the audition feeling so happy but now, I am afraid all I feel is confusion."

Raoul saw this as his golden opportunity to start his plan. "Well, that's to be understood with all the rumors."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"About the owner of the park."

Christine gave Raoul double look. "The owner of Phantasma? You know him?"

"Lottie, everyone knows of him. He is rumored to be the infamous Phantom of the Opera that caused the horrid fire to the Opera House years ago and countless murders."

"Ph.. Murder? Fire?" _Is that why Madame Giry left the Opera House? But she would never consent to work for such a monster._ "Raoul that must only be for illusion to get people to talk and come to the park."

"Christine, how else do you explain all those freaks?"

"Raoul! That's not true. Those people are very talented. We've discussed this before."

"All I am saying is who else but a mad man could ever live amongst such afflictions? Who else would accept him? They say he has the face of a corpse."

"Raoul!"

"I thought you knew. I am only concerned for your welfare, Lottie."

"I don't believe that rumor one bit. Madame Giry and Meg would never work for someone as you described."

"Maybe they had no choice?"

The mere idea frightened Christine to death. Surely, her beloved friends would not be there against their will? _Madame looked well. Dear God, a fire…. And I was so self-absorbed I didn't even ask about her life. I only went on and on about mine._

Raoul leaned in closer to her. "Christine?"

"Raoul, you don't really think they are in danger do you?"

He picked up his menu and spoke before opening it. "I think that you will be a wonderful addition to that fair but I do warn you to please be on your guard."

"Madame would never have her own daughter work someplace that was dangerous. That's not the Madame Giry I know."

"I'm sorry, Lottie but how long has it been since you have seen her? People change and many for less reasons than she had."

"It simple is not true. I realize that they use make-up and illusions to spook their audiences. It's nothing but stage make-up, Raoul." She took her tea cup and was about to drink from it.

"Then why does he wear a mask?"

The waiter was at their table instantly, taking care of the broken tea cup that had fallen to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nadir and Meg arrived back at the park, they both seemed a little reluctant to go inside.

"Thank you, Meg for coming with me and I'm sorry…"

"Nadir, you have nothing to be sorry for. I liked being with you today and besides, we both got to show off our strengths." She giggled.

Nadir did all he could to mask his grin but failed. "Have a good night."

She turned around to face him. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Well, it looks like your mother is in the office and maybe it's best if I avoid her tonight."

"Nadir, that's ridiculous. Besides, I promised never to tell her."

He then jumped out of the carriage. "That's right! In that case, there's only one thing to say."

"Which is what?"

"First one in is a rotten egg!" He ran towards the office.

"Hey!"

When they got inside, their laughter was cut short by the sight of Antoinette with her head in her hands, sitting at the desk.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

She looked up and saw both of them looking at her with great concern.

"Where have you two been?"

"Never mind that. What happened to you? What's wrong?" Nadir picked up a chair and moved it by her desk. He motioned for Meg to sit and he then stood between the two women.

"The de Chagnys strike again!"

"What are you taking about, Antoinette?"

"I had a visit from a Lieutenant Dijon this afternoon. Apparently, his boss was alerted by the de Chagny brothers that we had live animals at the park and came to see… No, to ensure we will have the necessary permits."

Nadir's mouth dropped. "Those bastards! What did you say?"

"What could I say?! I knew nothing of these latest additions and so I simply said we didn't have the animals yet but we have made all the necessary preparations."

"Did you ask Erik?"

She groaned. "I had almost forgot. No, not yet. Something rather unexpected came to his attention. I'm sure he will not be available to speak tonight."

"Unavailable? But he has a show….."

"Nadir, trust me. We will need to wait before approaching Erik with this tonight."

Meg stood up. "It can't be that bad, Mama. Nadir found a very interesting animal trainer by the name of Piangi. I am sure he would come to work for Erik and we provably wouldn't have to pay him very much. As for the permits….."

"Yes, Meg? Due tell you solution?" She stood up, matching her daughter's stance but due to her height, didn't masquerade the fact that she was looking down at her.

"Easy, Antoinette. She was only trying to make herself useful. We all need to do that. Now, we have secured permits before. Perhaps there is a way to expedite the process."

Antoinette slammed her hand on the table. "With what money? We need to be saving that money if we ever wish to leave here."

"I'm sure Erik wouldn't have thought about the animals without making some plans, Mama. Besides, the idea is wonderful. It would really attract a lot of people."

"Meg, I have no doubt the idea is brilliant. All of Erik's ideas are but without leverage or money and two greedy, self-serving nobles on our backs, it's going to be rather difficult." She then saw how her response affected her daughter. "Meg, I'm sorry." She soften her voice. "It's just been a trying day and you both don't even know the half of it." She then placed her arm around her daughter. "Can you forgive me?"

Meg forced herself to smile. She was hurt but she did appreciate her mother's apology. She looked at Nadir and he nodded his assurance.

"Of course, Mama. I'm sorry too. I just wanted to help."

Antoinette walked back to her desk and handed Meg the file. "Meg, the man who issues all of our permits is at the commissioner's office. His name is Monsieur Thompson. Maybe you can go and find out what the legal costs would be to expedite the permits."

Meg took he file and then looked back at her mother in surprise. "You really want me to go and find out?"

"Why not? Make yourself useful." She smiled and then hugged her. She then looked over at Nair. "I better go and find Erik. You were right, Nadir. He should be told."

"But you said that he was occupied."

"He is but it's his own damn fault. He never listens to me. Maybe now, he will see he has no choice."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Antoinette shook her head. "No, I better handle him alone this time."

When she exited the office, Nadir scratched his head. "What was that all about?"

Meg was just as confused. "Maybe you should go and see what you can find out about this Lieutenant? I'll study the file and seek out Monsieur Thompson in the morning."

Nadir simply stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just the way you took charge just now. It sounded very….."

"Bossy?" She panicked.

"Grown up."

Meg smiled with pride. "I am grown up, Nadir. I'm not a little girl anymore."

 _That's what worries me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik hadn't left the stage. He stayed there for hours after he had secretly watched Christine leave the tent. He had taken off his jacket and was in his white poet shirt, still meticulously tucked in his black slacks. The white mask was still very much in place. He didn't dare remove it.

He was all alone with his thoughts. His evil, haunting and unforgiving thoughts.

 _After all these years, why does she choose now to return to me? Why did she have to be so trusting back then? Why whenever she called my name, did it seems as if she was touching my very soul? Why was I so weak that I couldn't stay away back then or now? Why do I continue to lie to her? And above all else, why is she so very lovely?_

He paced and paced the narrow stage, wishing he could find the strength to leave, all the while cursing at himself for daring to even hope she may come back again.

"Why did she come back? Why must she work? She should be married by now? This life is no place for her."

"And what do the rest of us deserve, Erik? Are we all far beneath the great Christine Daae?"

Erik didn't turn around. Instead he sat with his back to Antoinette.

"Go away, Annie. Leave me in peace."

"After all the chaos you caused me today, I think not."

He turned to his side. When she saw the visible side of his face, she had to force herself to not let compassion wash over her. She has every right to be angry and was going to make sure Erik knew it.

"You always bring things like this upon yourself. Why?"

"Funny, I was just asking myself several questions regarding why as well."

"Erik, neither of us could have known about Christine but when I told you to let me handle the auditions, you should have trusted me."

His voice was barely audible. "Does that mean you would have lied to me and never mentioned her to me?"

"I don't know."

"You lie." He scoffed and crossed his legs. "Annie, why is she here? Is she in any sort of trouble?" His eyes were full of concern.

"She said she missed performing and that her adopted mother gave her lessons."

"To dance? Was the woman a fool?! Christine was born to sing and to delight others with her enchanting voice."

"Erik, she was only 10 when she went away, it could have changed."

"Yes." He nodded absentmindedly. "It probably is richer and has a larger range." He cursed himself. "I robbed her of that!"

"Erik, she said she could never take another lesson or perform with anyone else if it wasn't her Angle of Music."

Erik didn't know whether to be flattered or ashamed. "She said that?"

"Erik, I can speak to Christine tomorrow and tell her that we can't afford another dancer. She can forget this place and leave the past in the past, where it belongs."

"But if she is here, I can get her to sing again. I know I can. I can get her to fulfill her destiny and…."

"How?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"How will you do that? Are you going to tell her who you really are?"

"I was in her life when she needed me the most."

"When she was a child! She is now a grown woman Erik and needs to live in the real world. That does not include angels."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't, Annie." He then stood up. "It includes demons and monsters. That's what happens when one is no longer in the dark. The garish light of day, rips apart all of our dreams and fantasies and forces us to accept reality."

"Erik, I don't want to hurt you but she is a woman, as you said and probably has a life of her own. What good would it be for her to come here and relive things that will never be?"

"She would not have come here if she was happy with her so called life."

"Maybe but you said it yourself, this wasn't a place for her. You won't be able to get her to sing unless you reveal all you are to her. Can you honestly say you would be willing to risk such rejection? What would it serve?"

"I abandoned her before. She has come back to me for a reason. Maybe here is a way for her to….."

"I will not have you go on with an Angel of Music fantasy. It was somewhat harmless for a child but to a woman, you would be toying with her emotions and her state of mind. I won't be a party to that, Erik."

Erik close his eyes in frustration. "I do not wish to harm her. I only wish to help her with the emptiness and loneliness she must feel that caused her to seek us out for employment. It must mean that she has lost her way. I know the music can bring her back. Then, she can go and…"

"Erik, I'm warning you. You must let go. I will handle Christine. You need to focus on the show and the de Chagnys."

"Those Fops? Why would I waste a moment on those ignorant asses?"

"They know we don't have the permits to bring live animals into the act. They will shut us down, if we get caught and they have a Lieutenant to personally come and inspect our rehearsals and performances."

"So that was what that man wanted? Did he issue a fine?"

"No, not yet. He only came by to warn us." She looked the other way.

"Warn us?" Erik noticed how Antoinette would not look at him. "Since when do the members of the gendarmerie come and offer us warnings?"

"He's close to retirement." She ignored his stare and changed the subject. "Do you want Nadir to cancel your performance?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Erik, after seeing Christine you can't be….."

"It's what I need now more than ever. A strong dose of reality reminding me who I really am. I am no angel, I'm the devil's child. I'll stay away from her but please, do not send her away. She obviously is thrilled to have you back in her life. Don't send her away, unless you are sure she is safe. Agreed?"

Against her better judgment, she nodded. "You have my word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine hadn't touched her dinner. She forced herself to get though her meal with Raoul and then made up an excuse to get away. These were the times she had wished she had her own place to live. However that would come in time, right now she had to get away and clear her thoughts. She practically begged him to let her walk home alone to clear her mind, as she needed time to process the events of the day.

At first, Raoul insisted he accompany her but after a bit of back and forth, he became resentful and left her at the restaurant without so much as a goodbye. Christine was only too thankful to be alone. She needed answers and they couldn't wait until morning.

Why had she been chosen today? Why would Meg and Madame Giry work for an alleged murderer? Could it be possible that the man that seemed so kind to her this afternoon, was actually the man that Raoul described? Yet what about his voice? It sounded just like her angel's, didn't it or was it just like the introducer's from Raoul's party? But he sounded like her angel too, no? She didn't know or care anymore. All she knew was that she needed to hear that voice one more time... She was going back to the fairgrounds at once.

The problem was that the park looked much different at night and soon it would be filled with people. She had no idea where to begin looking but once she saw the audition tent from earlier, she decided to go inside. Her heart began beating rapidly when she saw a man pacing back and forth.

 _Is that the same man?_ "Excuse me, Monsieur?"

Erik froze. _Please let it be my mind, playing tricks on me._

Christine walked up to the stage and when she was close enough to see the man, she stopped in her tracks. It was him. She could see his mask from his side profile.

"Please, don't disappear again." She exhaled a deep breath and walked up to the stage. She was inches away from him. "I know you are the same man from earlier and I have come back to speak with you." She couldn't believe she hadn't lost her nerve. "I would like for you to turn around and face me and then, while I know this may sound absurd, I need you to speak to me."

Erik didn't turn around. All he did was listen to her.

"I know this sounds crazy but your voice this afternoon… It sounded so similar to a voice I knew long ago and while I know you aren't that being, his voice is the only thing that can calm me at this moment and I fear I need that in order to know what to do next. Can you…. Would you….. Please say something to me. I don't care what you say, just speak to me."

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, searching for my guidance…."

 _A/N: It may be a cruel place to leave off but look on the bright side. I am going to pick up with this scene on January 2_ _nd_ _! Happy Holidays!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year! May 2016 bring love, luck, health and prosperity, enough to go around for all of us! Now let's see, the last time we left our super couple they…. Oh yeah!** **Don't hate me too much. On with the show!**

Erik couldn't control his emotions, let alone the words that came pouring out of his mouth. Yet after hearing her pleas, what choice did he have? He had promised Annie that he would stay away. He said he wouldn't interfere. He knew he could never tell Christine the truth and thus, their paths had been decided. However, when he heard the desperation in her sweet, loving voice, he was transported back in time when he first heard her cries, only she was begging her father to no longer forsake her and grant her the Angel of Music. He couldn't resist her then and he couldn't resist her now.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless…. searching for my guidance…."

He heard her gasp and his eyes instantly closed shut as a means to help prolong the inevitable. He had really done it this time. Now, he had no choice but to turn around and confess who he really was. He had to try and explain why he lied all those years ago but how could he do that without revealing everything? How could he continue to keep his dignity, once he had to expose himself to the one person in the world, he never wanted to tarnish with his darkness. _Why…. Why must my face bring nothing but fear and loathing to those I care about?_

He turned around, trembling at what lay ahead of him but the fears he had for his face, were quickly tosses aside when he saw that Christine had started to faint. She would fall to the ground in seconds, if he did not react quickly. And so, he caught her before she was able to harm herself, allowing him to drink up her heavenly features. He calmed himself only when he was certain that she was alright.

 _My voice…. It caused this….. My God, what must she have thought?_

He carried her protectively backstage and gently placed her on the couch. He cursed, for the couch was typically used by the others as a prop and therefore not at all as comfortable as he wanted it to be. Regretful, he had no other alternative. He found a blanket and covered her up carefully. He fought against every impulse in his body to not reach out and touch her cheek. He inched closer when Meg came after him, calling his name.

"Erik?! I saw you with the woman and I thought you might need…." She stopped speaking but her mouth was left gapping open when she saw the scene before her. "Who is that?"

"Megan, please. There is no time to explain. I need you to watch over Christine."

"Christine?! Christine Daae? But how?"

"Megan, not now! Just look after her. I need to get ready for the act." He then placed his hand on her shoulder and changed the tone of his voice. "She's confused. She'll need a friend when she wakes up."

"But how am I going to explain…" She saw how his eyes never left Christine's sleeping form. "Erik?"

"Just keep her safe. I'll be back soon."

Meg wasn't sure what had just occurred but she nodded and brought a chair over to the couch, where she could sit down and keep an eye on her childhood friend.

"What am I going to do if Mama finds me here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg tried to keep herself occupied by thinking of how she was going to help secure the permits for Erik with Monsieur Thompson. She had wanted to prove herself to him and while she knew that by doing what he said about keeping watch over Christine was doing just that, she still didn't think it was important enough. Her mind also kept turning as to how she was going to explain this to her Mama. She tired to come up with possible answers so she would be prepared for her mother's interrogation. Yet the biggest question left her stumped. How in the world did Christine find them after all these years?

Christine started to turn and softly moan. "Angel…."

"Christine, are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

"Hm… What?" She looked around and became scared when she didn't recognize her surroundings. "Where…. Am I?!"

"Easy, girl. Easy. It's alright. You're with friends."

"Who are you?" She sat up quickly.

"Come now, it's only been 10 or so years. Have I changed that much?" She giggled. "You'd think you'd know just by the situation. How many times, was I up and scattering about, collecting my things for rehearsal and you were still sleeping due to staying up half the night talking with… Er…."

"Meg?!" Christine could not stop the grin that was forming on her face. "My God, is it really you?"

"Meg Giry, at your service." She giggled and went towards her to give her a hug. "Talk about a small world! What are you doing here?"

"I auditioned to become one of your mother's new dancers. I got the part, only I came back because…."

"Wait, you auditioned? You're with the troop now?"

Christine nodded slowly. "It's true. Dance partners, again." She smiled.

Meg was a little taken aback. "What…. What did mother say?"

"She was just as surprised as I was to see her but then said she didn't want to show favoritism so after my audition she had one of your other dancers tell me I got the part." Her heart stopped. "The other dancer…. His voice!" She then remembered what Raoul had told her. _The Phantom?!_ "Meg, who is it that you work for?"

"Mama, of course."

They both laughed for a moment but then Christine became serious. "Meg, are you and your mother safe? Raoul told me …"

"Raoul?! As in Raoul de Chagny?"

"Yes. He is a friend of mine. Meg, I…"

Meg stood up instantly. "He's a friend of yours?!" _Oh no…._

"Meg, before I woke up, there was a man and he wore a mask and I need to know if you and Madame are in trouble."

"Trouble? We are fine, Christine. Yet I rather wonder if you aren't the one that is in some sort of trouble. How do you know the de Chagnys?"

"I knew Raoul when we were children, before I came to the Opera House. I only recently met up with him again. Look Meg, about the man…"

"Christine, I don't know what has occurred between the last time I saw you and now but clearly we both need to calm down." _And think. Clearly think. Does Erik know you are friends with Raoul?_

"I wanted nothing more than to get this job and see you and Madame again. But everything has changed so fast and it is so confusing. Meg, what happened to you both? Why did you leave the Opera House? The man with the mask…"

Meg placed her hand on her forehead. "Erik! Stop calling him the 'man with the mask'. He is just a man. His name is Erik and he owns Phantasma. He, Nadir, Mama and I, we are a family. Christine, I'm sorry but I need to know if you are going to try and hurt my family because I won't let that happen."

"Hurt your family? Meg, that is the last thing I want. I came back tonight to make sure you and Mama were safe. If you are in trouble, I want to help."

"Frankly, if the Chagnys are your friends, I don't think I can trust your judgement. Nor would I want your help."

Christine got up from the couch. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I told Raoul that he was wrong. You and Madame would never involve yourselves with someone sinister. It was all some grotesque rumor or misunderstanding."

Meg shook her head. She was wondering if being confused was a side effect from being in Christine's presence. "Christine, why are you really here?"

"I told you. I came back because…."

"No, I mean why did you come here at all? Why did you want to audition for a traveling fair? You were adopted into money. You have these friends in high places. What could you want with us?"

"Meg, I haven't been happy, truly happy since the day I left the Opera House."

Meg didn't believe her. "Money can't buy happiness?"

"Mama Valerius was a good woman but she was a bit of a fool with her money. Anyway, that isn't important. She loved me and that was all that mattered. Yet I haven't been able to get the music out of my heart and since I am unable to sing, I can still find my place in a small way by dancing. So, I came here to audition."

"Dancing? But Christine, why dancing? You were always singing."

"That was then. I lost my voice and I'll never get it back but through dance, I can still be one with the music. At least, I thought I could."

"What do you mean?"

"I came back tonight because I wanted to know exactly why I was given the part. Was it because I was the best?" She looked down at her feet. "I have a feeling that wasn't the real reason."

"I'll tell you why, you were given the part." Erik's voice swept in and surprised the ladies.

Meg turned around and saw him, dressed in a fine suit and a black mask. "Erik?"

"Megan, thank you for watching over Christine. I will handle things from here. I'm sure you had other things on your agenda than catering to my whims."

"But Erik…."

He caught her gaze and motioned for her to stop speaking. "Thank you for earlier."

Meg was about to obey him but stopped and called out to Christine. "Don't go away again. There's a reason why this all happened. But remember what I said."

Christine looked up at Meg in confusion and Meg pointed to her face, hoping she would remember what she had said about Erik's mask. She then made her way towards the house.

Christine felt dizzy again but remained standing. "Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten already?"

She shook her head. "I know you were the man from today but we have met before. Your voice is….. Familiar."

"We met this afternoon. I didn't want to alarm you by telling you I was the owner."

Christine sat down on the couch, in an attempt to stop her dizziness. "Yes but…. I mean no, that's not what I meant. I mean….." _Oh, Christine, you have gone utterly crazy._

"Is that the reason why you came back? You were so determined to guess my identity?"

"That and…."

"And what?"

She noticed his mask was different. It was black instead of white and it revealed more of his face. Another point to prove that Raoul had been mistaken. She looked at him longer than she realized.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I actually wanted to see Madame Giry. I wanted to talk about my audition today." She then remembered what he said. "But I think you said you could help me. Why did I get the job, today?

"Because my dear, you were the best one."

"You saw no one else." She challenged him.

"I saw all I needed to see. The dancer we needed, was to be means of support. We needed someone to help add to the ensemble. Your looks…. Fit the part. That's how it works in the theatre."

She didn't believe him. "Why do looks matter? There are always costumes and make up. Surely, you of all people know that."

Erik twitched. _Why do looks matter, indeed?_ "I knew what I wanted and when I saw you dance, I found it. There was no point in seeing anyone else."

"But that's not fair."

"Casting isn't always fair. Enjoy your good fortune and take it for what it is." He had told her so many lies already, what was the harm in one more? "I trust Madame Giry hasn't had ample time to secure your lodging, just yet."

"Lodging?"

"All my performers live here. It's fundamental for the act. We are all slaves to this lifestyle. Will that be a problem?" He was wondered if she had anyone that would object to her new living arrangements. Were there any handsome suitors in her life? There must be.

Christine shook her head instantly. Now she wouldn't have to think of an excuse to tell Raoul about how she needed to move out. He would have to understand, as it was part of her job. Frankly, she didn't really care what he thought. Every time she recalled how vicious and cruel his story was about the so called Phantom, she wanted to scream. Why was Raoul so determined to make her fear for her safety? Was his desire to be with her so strong that he had to invent such a story about a deformed, madman? Clearly, this man's face appeared to be fine. She simply caught him coming off a performance, that's all.

"No, that won't be a problem at all. I will be back first thing in the morning with my things. I don't have much, so it won't be a hassle."

"Good. I'm glad the requirements do not scare you off."

"I don't scare easily, Monsieur." _But I can't understand why your presence both calm and petrify me at the same time?_

Erik did his best to maintain his composure. _If only that were true…._ "We'll see about that, Mademoiselle. Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Antoinette, Nadir and Erik were discussing the latest predicament involving the permits.

"The answer is simple. We hold off adding the animals." Antoinette said with little emotion in her voice.

"No." Erik brushed her answer aside.

"Erik, there is no way around the permits. You always believed in planning. Why are you picking this moment to go against your own judgement?"

"Because this does not involve bad planning. Do you know how many fairs are doing what we propose? None! I will not let this opportunity pass us by and merely become followers to someone else next year."

Nadir interrupted. "But Erik, if that's the case, then no other fair has been able to secure the permits either. We can still become the first to do so, only a year later."

"Hogwash! Do you honestly think the de Chagnys won't allow someone else to beat us to it? No, we act now."

"What's the point, Nadir? Erik has made up his mind and once the all in powerful has done so, there is no reasoning with him."

Erik stood up in a rage. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Antoinette called his bluff. "Tell me, how was your little chat with Christine last night?"

Nadir did a double take. "Christine? Not the same Christine, whose name has been brewing about here for the past several days? When did this happen?"

Erik realized it was too much to expect Meg to remain quiet about last night. However, he wasn't angry at her. He didn't exactly tell her to keep it a secret. "I kept my word to you. It was strictly business. I am her employer now, am I not? As I am yours."

Antoinette crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that how you wish to play this, Erik?"

"Excuse me?" Meg walked in unaware of what she might find. "Hi, I thought…."

"Yes, Meg?" Nadir was the only one who seemed happy for her interruption, as Erik and Antoinette were too busy being angry at one another.

"I think I know how I can be useful to you, Erik…. Well to all of us."

Erik turned his head away from the others. "Meg, there is no need. The matter with Christine will not come up again and…."

"No, Erik. I mean with Monsieur Thompson. I think I can arrange to see him and find out how we can expedite the permits."

Erik wanted to laugh but when he saw the sincerity in the young girl's eyes, he changed his reaction. "Dear Megan, I am not about to hand over our season's profits to some office clerk. Thank you but…."

"No, Erik. I can help."

"How?"

"I… Well, I haven't gotten that far yet but I will."

"Meg, please. Not now." Antoinette dismissed her daughter's efforts and carried on. "I need to see about lodging." She gave Erik a knowing look and left.

Erik rolled his eyes. He then excused himself. "I'll be in my office."

Nadir looked down in disbelief. "That went well."

Meg's face fell. "Why doesn't anyone think I can help?"

Nadir toucher her arm, to get her attention. "That's not true. I know you can."

"Really? Well, once you are done telling that to them, you best tell me." She was about to leave, when Nadir stopped her.

"Hey." He touched her chin and made him look at her. "If you want to help, no one is stopping you."

She made a face at him. "Nadir, weren't you here just now. You heard them. They think I'm useless."

"No, that's not what I saw. I saw a young, determined woman, who wanted to help. So help. If you feel you can do something to work in our favor with Thompson, then do it."

"You really think I can?"

"That depends entirely on you. If you want to be useful, then you will find the means in order to do so. I have faith in you but you don't need me or your mother or Erik to believe in you."

"I don't?"

"You have to believe in yourself." He traced her cheek but when he felt a familiar warmth pass through him, he moved away. "I…. Suddenly remembered an errand, I have to get to. Have a good day."

Meg smiled and touched her cheek in the same place he had only seconds ago. "I'll do it, Nadir. I'll show everyone, just how useful I can be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik couldn't stop thinking about what Christine had told him. She wasn't singing anymore. But why? She clearly had missed it. Why else would she seek out an audition to dance? The music was still in her veins and he knew he was the reason why she no longer had her voice. He had to make it up to her. He would make amends. He owed her that much. The question is how to go about it? It couldn't be that difficult. After all, she was now one of his employees. She had to obey his instructions. He would find a way to bring in lyrics to the music. He always wanted a chorus…

"Damn. I may need to involve Carlotta for a bit." He cringed. "Maybe that will convince Christine to sing again. No one should suffer through that insolent woman's screeching!"

"Yet would it be enough? Should he just tell her he was her Angel of Music? She must suspect…. Only I made her think, she was out of her wit. Wonderful, another sin to beg her forgiveness for. There must be another way! From what she told Annie, she would never allow another tutor to instruct her again." He took great comfort in this but at the same time, it also brought him great sorrow.

"I'll need to earn her trust again. I'll have to spend time with her and get her to understand why…. Why I had to lie to her all those years ago. If I could get her to trust me by my voice through a mirror, I can surely do it in the flesh." He paused a moment and brought his hand up to his mask. "She said she didn't frighten easily. Let's hope, she meant it."

He then thought of the park. The animal additions were his means to make Phantasma stand alone from the other fairs. He couldn't afford to wait. He had to do this for everyone he cared about.

"Raoul, this war will end, here and now. You have been a thorn in my side for the very last time. You won long ago but that was a different game. This time, the devil will take the hindmost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had another restless night. She was actually grateful that she would have a new place to stay this evening. Maybe the lack of sleep didn't only have to do with the bizarre events of the last several days. With her suitcase packed, she headed down the stairs and asked the butler to help her arrange for a carriage. She didn't want to arrive at Phantasma in the Chagny's carriage. She instantly thought of Meg and why she was so upset with news of her friendship with Raoul. Meg also seemed to defend the masked man... No, Erik fiercely. She needed more answers but in order to do that, she couldn't alienate Meg any further. That, and if Meg reacted so poorly to her knowing Raoul, what if others at the fair saw her and would have a similar reaction? No, she had to do this right.

The moment she entered the dining room, she was greeted by Raoul.

"Christine, I'm so glad you decided to join me for breakfast. I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. In my haste to ensure your safety, I seem to have acted like a prize boar. Will you please forgive me?"

"Raoul, I'm sure in your own way, you were doing what you thought was best. Just as I am now. You must know that I am leaving. My new position comes with lodging at the park and I'll be moving there this morning."

"Move away? You're leaving to go and reside with those freaks and monsters? Christine, what have I done that you hate me so much?"

She sighed in frustration. "Raoul, be serious. I'm through with your exaggerations and means to upset me. I'm sorry, you feel more for me than you should but I thought you knew that we are friends and if anything were to ever come from it, I have to be my own person, first. I want this opportunity more than anything and if you care for me, you will be supportive and encourage me. You won't lie and make me regret my decisions."

"But I wasn't lying. The man…"

"Erik."

Raoul stopped short when he heard her refer to his arch enemy's name. "You know his name?"

"I should hope I know my employer. His name is Erik and I have met him. He is far from alarming." _Well he is a bit intimidating._

"In a mask?" _No, she can't possibly feel sympathy for that corpse. My plan couldn't come at a better time._

"Yes but he had been performing and for your information, it was a completely different one than what I had seen earlier."

Raoul threw his napkin at the table. "I tried to help, Christine. I didn't want to bring you in this but you have left me no choice."

"What do you mean? You have done nothing but make me fear the infamous Phantom of the Opera and claim he is my new employer."

"Follow me."

He didn't wait for a reply and although she resented his order, she did it anyway. He brought her into his father's study and closed the door.

"Raoul, what are you doing?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, Christine. My family would be very upset if I shared this with outsiders but as you know, I care greatly for you and I do hope that one day, you will be part of this family."

"Raoul…"

He went to a painting on the wall and took it down. It revealed a hidden safe. He quickly did the combination and pulled out a rather large envelope and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"That my dear, shows Erik Dexter, once a trusted member of this family. We were almost as close as brothers, until one day his jealousy and his inner demons destroyed that bond. He brought shame to the family and robbed my father out of a rather large piece of land."

He pretended to look ashamed. "It was my fault. I wanted to believe in the goodness of all men. I didn't see his scars at first. Although, soon he revealed what he always was and I am to blame for it.

Christine opened the envelope and found large newspaper clippings and a few photos but she didn't see anything that legally substantiated Raoul's claim. Yet why would he say it? Why would he show her this?

"Raoul, if this is true, then why wouldn't you have him arrested?"

"I tried but the man is far too clever than I wish to admit. The courts told me it was all circumstantial. So while I have been able to rid him from my life, I haven't been able to right his wrong. You'll also see clippings in there from the Opera House fire in Paris and you will see that it is not just me who refer to him as the Phantom. I even believe he tried to sneak into the estate recently to cause more damage but he hasn't been successful as of yet."

"Raoul, why would he…" She drew back when she finally remembered his voice. She hadn't been mad; she had recognized his voice from the party. Erik was the burglar who had broken into the library. How could she have been so stupid? "No but why would he do that? He knew he would be risking himself?"

"Christine?"

"I…. I mean. Raoul, your family could easily bring Erik in for questioning and …."

"We have. Many times but there wasn't enough evidence. Someone always comes to his aide. Christine, he is dangerous. I only pray that…. Well, that you haven't told anyone of our friendship. That would make you an easy target for him."

"No…. It can't be true. Madam and Meg would never…"

"I told you last night at dinner that people sometimes have no choice. The old woman needed to feed herself and her child. I don't blame them." He looked away, hoping to spark sympathy.

"Raoul, I don't understand any of this."

He was about to lose his temper and shout at her to look at the clippings, yet her eyes beat him to it. He hid his smirk. _It's all there. Well, I disposed of anything that would incriminate me in the process. Yet, thanks to my friends at the papers, it was easy to obtain copies of the stories I had asked them to print and tarnish that freak's name in the first place._

"And with all this, he is still free? I don't understand."

"You see my dear, even money can't buy justice. Although, I must confess I do have an idea that may finally put things right but…."

"But what?"

"As I said I didn't want to involve you but I see that I have no other alternative." He started to see her panic and he kneeled before her. "I need someone on the inside that can gain his trust. Get him to reveal things, use it to our advantage."

"Raoul, just what are you asking me to do?"

"I am going to see him and make him a wager. All I ask of you is to simply go along with what I propose."

"Go along with what? Raoul, this is ludicrous. No, I won't do that. I don't want to be involved anything of the sort."

"Christine, it could mean a better life for Madame Giry and Meg. My father's land restored and finally the lives of all those innocent people will be avenged from the fire. Don't you see? You could save us all?"

She looked again at the clippings of the fire. Sure, they had been stories of a Phantom living down below, when she resided there but they were only stories…. However, the fire was real and all those lost lives. She looked up at him, unable to hide her curiosity.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I can't tell you just yet. However, all you have to do is say yes. I promise, I won't put you in danger. Yet, it will require that you trust me. I promise, no one will hurt you. I can imagine he is smitten with you, so he wouldn't dare, well at first at least. You can charm anyone when you want to, Christine."

Christine's head was spinning. She had only spoken to Erik a few times and yet none of it caused her to think he was truly capable of what Raoul said he was. Then again, he did break into Raoul's home. Why would a respected business man do that? Was he trying to steal the envelope so Raoul couldn't come after him? Why would Madame Giry and Meg be so loyal to a so called murdered and thief? No, there was more to the story but unless Christine agreed to help Raoul, she knew he would act on his own and what good would come from that? As an outsider, she could see that his emotions were clouding his sound judgement. After all, where was the evidence? A court of law could find none, even amongst these documents. If she agreed to his plan, she could bring out the facts and if it turned out that Raoul was telling the truth then…. Well then she would be able to bring a bad man to justice. There was no other choice to be made.

"I'll do it!"

A _/N: Too bad no one seems to be playing attention to Meg, as she is the only one who knows of Christine's friendship with Raoul. And what proposal or agreement does Raoul have in mind? Seem like a lot of unanswered questions and confusion that can only be remedied by Christine and Erik spending LOTS of time together. Well, that and next week's chapter. Stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers! Thank goodness the review glitch on the site has been fixed. I know I can't speak for everyone but I was going a little crazy. LOL As you can see there is a lot happening in the story but this chapter will reveal why the story has the title it does.**

 **Oh…. I own nothing…. But that's not completely true. I just don't want to take credit for what I do own yet. Yeah! That's it. Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

Erik spent another restless night in his room. He felt everything was spinning out of control. He had plans, great plans that would bring ease and comfort into the lives of the people he cared about but every time he tried to get ahead, Raoul would find a way to bring him down.

"Whatever did I do that was so unforgiveable?" He sighed. He knew. Yet it wasn't a mortal sin that made his life plagued with sorrow. "My face…. Why would I have expected more from anyone, when my own mother couldn't stand the sight of me?"

He ran his fingers through his thin hair and stood up, pacing back and forth. "I must find a way to end this war between de Chagny and myself. We can't go on like this." He stopped. "I suppose I could leave, start over somewhere else but I tried that and it didn't bring about any different outcome. Yet Nadir, Annie and Megan would be free of me…." His mind suddenly went to her.

"Christine…Now you are involved too and I can't allow any danger or loss impact your life. God knows, how much I have hurt you because I wasn't strong enough to stay away…. If I left, the Girys would care for you and maybe…" He laughed at himself. "You fool; you can't leave her now. She still needs something from me and I know I can bring back her voice."

He started to pace again but this time with excitement and not frustration. "I will stay and bring back to her what I took away. Then she will be a star and won't need anyone's help. I also need to leave the Girys and Nadir something for all they have lost because of me. That's why ending this war with Raoul is critical for everyone's happiness. Yes, I'll do it. I'll speak to him. Agree to some terms…. Anything to make them safe and then… Then I'll go."

With a new purpose, he walked over to his desk and took out his finest writing pen. He then leaned over to the bottom drawer of his desk to open it and pulled out a monkey music box.

"Hello, old friend." He touched the craftsmanship and cranked the knob to hear it play. Next, he opened its secret compartment and pulled out a box that contained writing paper in it.

"This ends today." He began his note.

 _Dear Vicomte,_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg had gotten up early so she could go into the city and see Monsieur Thompson. She didn't have time to make an appointment and so she figured that by being early, it would give her the best chance. She went through her wardrobe to try and find something appropriate to wear.

"I don't know why I bother. It's not like I have very many dresses to choose from. Maybe I could borrow one of the costumes?" She thought for a moment. "No…. They can be too flashy and I don't want to make him think we have more than we do." She sighed. "It wouldn't matter what I wore, so long as I had money to make him forget about these permits." She then got an idea.

"Maybe I could get a job at one of the pubs and waitress for a while? It's not like anyone would wonder where I am at. Then I could use that money to give to Monsieur Thompson. I only need a little time." She then glanced back to her clothes and saw a blue and white dress that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"How did I not see this one before? It's perfect. It's simple but clean and blue brings out my eyes." She smiled. "A little feminine appeal can't hurt."

A little while later, she carefully walked out of the park and headed into town. She did have some money saved and decided to use it for a carriage so she wouldn't be dusted in from the roads. After all, it was a nice day, and she could walk back afterwards.

At first she was nervous about running into Mama or Erik but then she took comfort in the fact that they were much too occupied to notice her. She did search over her shoulder, wondering if she would see Nadir. She had to admitted, she wanted to tell him what she was planning to do. She thought he would be proud of her but when she didn't see him about, she figured it was for the best.

"I'll tell him all about today, after I get some good news. Then he'll see how useful I am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Meg arrived into the city, she couldn't help but look longingly at the Opera House. She then snapped out of her childhood dreams.

 _Pull it together, Meg. There are other stages and Phantasma has the potential to be truly great. Erik can do it and I'm going to help him._

She almost didn't hear the driver tell her they had arrived but when he tapped on the roof of the car, she nodded, paid him and walked right into the city clerk's office. The office wasn't too busy but she felt a little like a fish out of water. She shook away her fears. She had to appear as if she was in control and was used to making such deals all the time. She couldn't seem like a child. She wouldn't have anyone think of her like that again.

"Excuse me, Madame? I'd like to see Monsieur Thompson, please."

The older woman didn't look up from her desk. "Do you have an appointment?"

Meg grimaced but since the woman didn't see her face, she quickly smiled and answered. "No, you see I was in the neighborhood taking my morning ride when I went by the building and remembered I had to see Monsieur Thompson on an important matter." She looked around. "Since it isn't very busy and my meeting with him won't take very long, I thought I'd just drop by."

The woman finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry but no one can see Monsieur Thompson without an appointment."

Meg kept her eyes on the woman. "When is his next opening?"

"Next Wednesday, 3pm."

"Next week?! I can't wait that long and besides it's in the middle of rehearsal. I can't miss that."

"Rehearsal?" The woman thought for a moment. "Are you a performer?"

"Yes, I'm a dancer."

"Where?"

"At Phantasma."

"Phantasma…. Oh, the park by the fairgrounds?"

"Yes, and not just a park. It's the best park in France. We have what the others do not."

The woman refrained from commenting. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go in."

The door to Monsieur Thompson's office opened and two men laughed as they were heading out.

"Thank you, Charles. I knew you'd get the matter resolved in no time."

"Of course, Bernard. Now, if you have any questions, just contact Philomena."

"Thanks, again."

The man happily walked by Meg and she realized that he must have been talking to Thompson. As he turned to go back inside his office, Meg called out to him.

"Monsieur Thompson?"

"Now, wait just a minute." The woman tried to stop Meg but she wouldn't listen.

"Wait, Monsieur Thompson. I need to speak with you. The matter is of great importance!"

Charles was intrigued by the scene and told Philomena that it was alright.

"Philomena, it's fine. Mademoiselle, how can I help you?"

"I'm Meg Giry. Monsieur and I need to talk to you. I realize I don't have an appointment but it will only take a few minutes."

"You seem quite determined. "Come inside." He stood away from the door and motioned for her to enter. Once she was inside, he looked over at Philomena and signaled for her to interrupt them in 10 minutes. He then closed the door and sat at his desk.

"Please sit down, Mlle. Giry."

"Thank you, Monsieur."

"So, what seems to be the matter of great importance and how can I help?"

"I have come here to ask you about the permits for Phantasma."

He thought for a moment. "Phantasma? The park? Why would that interest a young woman, such as yourself?"

"I work there, Monsieur and we are planning to add live animals to our show. It will be the biggest thing France has ever seen."

"You work there?"

"Yes, I'm their star dancer."

The minute Meg informed Charles that she was a dancer, his entire demeanor changed.

"I see." He stood up. "Would you care for a drink?"

"A drink? It's morning."

He laughed. "So it is. How silly of me. Now then, you are here to arrange for permits? Why would a dancer worry on such matters? Why isn't the owner of the park here instead?"

"Monsieur…"

"Call me, Charles." He sat on the edge of the desk as he looked at Meg.

"Charles, then. You see, I'm afraid that Monsieur Dexter has made a few enemies and they are causing difficulties with obtaining the permits. I am here to see if you wouldn't mind expediting them for us."

"Expediting the permits? Why ever would I do that?"

"If we don't have them in time, we won't be able to use the animals this season and if we have to wait, then some other fair will beat us to it. So I thought…."

"What did you think, Mlle. Giry, or can I call you Meg?"

She smiled. "Meg would be fine, Charles."

He touched her knee. "Look, how friendly we have gotten all of a sudden."

"Well… I thought that if you could expedite the permits, it would be most helpful and I would be willing to pay you for your efforts."

"Pay me? My dear, I work for the law. My job is to ensure that rules and regulations are followed. Why would I expedite something for you and your fair, as opposed to someone else or give you special favors over someone who did follow the rules?"

"Charles, I would be willing to pay you for these efforts. I can…"

"My dear, I don't think you understand. I can't give you special favors."

"I see." Meg began to get up from her seat. "Thank you for your time."

"Wait, Meg."

"Yes?"

When she turned around, Charles took a few extra minutes to admire her form. "I said, I couldn't do you a special favor, at least not without getting a special favor in return."

"But you said you didn't want money."

He laughed. "You theater people do amuse yourselves, don't you? Money is not what I want from you."

"Then how can I do you a special favor?" She then looked at him as if she knew his request. "I can arrange for you to come see the show for free for the next two seasons, is that what you want? For you and your family, Charles. Is that it?" _Please say that is what you want._

He laughed again but this time we walked up to her and touched her face. "You are a delight and so very young." He then took his other hand and brought Meg's waist closer to him.

"Charles!"

"Come on, Meg. If you weren't prepared to offer this, why would you tell me you were a dancer? You can't expect me to risk my job without a little thrill, now would you?"

When it became clear what he was implying, she slapped him hard. "I am not offering that!"

"You are a very stupid little girl! You come in here demanding my time and thinking I'm going to help you without helping myself? What world do you think we live in?" He touched his red cheek.

"I'm not for sale."

"Grow up, Mlle Giry. Don't come here pretending to win at a grownup's game when you have no idea how to play. You are lucky, I don't fine you for striking me."

"You touched me!"

"Please, I've seen your show. You want men to touch you. How is this any different. We pay and you dance. So why not offer another performance? You want those permits, then you know my terms."

"Never! And fine me all you want, I'll see that your hands are cut off, so you never do this to me or anyone else again."

"You were going to bride me. I have a witness."

"What witness?"

She then remembered the woman out front. "Philomena…. My God, you're horrible."

"You were going to bribe me to get what you wanted and that would have been fine, so long as I liked what you offered. Funny how all of a sudden you're the victim. Get out of here. I don't have time for children's games."

"I'm not a child!"

"Really, tell me what your boss is going to say when you tell him what happened? When he knows you had a means to be useful to him and yet you threw it away, due to your virtues. What will his reaction be then? Do you think he will come here and cut my hands off? Next time, Meg learn how to play the game before you come in here and start dictating terms."

Meg cursed her stupidity. _What have I done?_

"Go on home, dearie. I think your Mama is calling." He laughed as he sat back down at his desk.

Philomena knocked on the door.

"Monsieur Thompson, your appointment is here."

"Thank you, Philomena. Mlle. Giry was just leaving. See her out, please."

Meg left the city clerk's office and cried all the way back to the fairgrounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry was waiting at the front of the gates for Christine. She had decided to not have Meg and Christine share a room. She didn't want to force a friendship between the girls, since so much time had gone by. They would have to get to know one another on their own. Instead, she had Christine stay at a local inn, where Antoinette was good friends with the owner, until her room at the house was ready.

She had debated about having Christine stay at the house but she thought of her as another daughter and so she couldn't just let her stay with the rest of the employees. Besides, if she wasn't in the house with them, she wouldn't be able to let her have her own room and if she didn't want her to share with Meg, then why would she have her be with a complete stranger? This way, the girls could get to know one another again but not have it forced upon either one of them. Granted, this means she would also be living with Erik but that matter couldn't be helped right now.

When she saw her approaching, Antoinette waved.

Christine did the same and called her name.

"Good Morning, Madame."

"I hope the inn was alright. I realize you could have stayed with your friends but…."

"No, the inn was perfect. I hate that you had to go through so much trouble for me."

"Don't be silly. I'll take you to the house and you can get settled. Then, I'll show you where the employee entrances and exits are and our domain. Erik likes to have privacy for the employees and to keep the fantasy alive and well for the patrons."

"Is he… Will we be seeing him?" _How else will I get to see if Raoul was right?_

"Erik works a lot and doesn't keep very good sleeping habits, I'm afraid. Are you worried?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not afraid of him." _Should I be?_

"Good, because his bark is far worse than his bite." She laughed. "Come, you're one of us, now."

She showed her around and Christine met some very strange yet very nice people. There was someone named Squelch, that Madame said was the world's strongest man.

"He and Erik are very good friends. Squelch is very protective of him."

"Why does Erik need protection?"

Antoinette was not sure how to answer that question and fortunately, she didn't have to. Carlotta's screaming saw to that.

"Where have you been?! I have been looking around for you for days. What is this I hear about animals coming to the park? Why were we not told?"

"Carlotta, do you see any animals here, yet? I am sure once it has been finalized, you will be informed as all the others."

"Is that too much to ask or do I need to consult my crystal ball?" She then eyed Christine. "And who is this?"

"Carlotta, I'd like you to meet Christine. She is one of our new dancers."

"New dancer…. No, she is more than that, I feel she is much more."

She went to touch her but Christine flinched and Antoinette came between them.

"Stop it, Carlotta. Don't use your parlor tricks on her. She is one of us. If you have any questions, you are free to ask Christine herself and if she doesn't want to answer, then you let her be!"

Carlotta was about to protest, when a very short woman came running out to them.

"Madame Giry! Madame Giry!"

"Fleck, my dear! We are coming over to see you next. I'd like to introduce you to our new dancer, Christine."

The woman looked up at her and smiled "My, you are very pretty."

Christine bent down to look at her in the eyes. "Thank you, kindly Miss Fleck."

Fleck then looked back up at Madame Giry. "The inspector is back."

"What?!" Antoinette didn't know whether to be upset or happy.

"He is asking for you."

"Did he say why?" She then started to touch her hair. The action caused all three ladies to look oddly at her.

Fleck shook her head. "He just asked for you. Master Erik is in his workshop and he told me not to interrupt him for any reason. I didn't know what to do."

"It's fine, Fleck. You did fine. I'll handle it." She then turned to Christine. "I have to go and see what the inspector wants. Fleck, will you please finish showing Christine around?"

"Certainly."

"I'll see you in the rehearsal tent this afternoon. Don't be late."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it, Madame. See you soon."

Carlotta watched Antoinette head towards the office.

"Didn't you find it odd, the way she started fussing with her hair?"

"Stop teasing, Carlotta." Fleck then pulled down on Christine's dress until she looked down at her. "Don't pay this one any mind. She is a sour, old girl and I do mean old."

"Don't you have errands to run, Fleck?" Carlotta sneered. "Go and take this newbie around. Where are you staying? The big house? My word, the house and you haven't even performed one show yet. I wasn't wrong, was I? You are more than just a dancer, no?"

"I'm sorry, Madame, but I am not at all sure what you heard. I was hired the other day and I am anxious to learn the dances and perform. That is all."

Fleck pulled at Christine's dress again. "Come on, Christine, let's continue the tour. You'll love it here. We all do. Carlotta, leave well enough alone for once!"

Christine didn't need much convincing to leave Carlotta as quickly as she met her. She was troubled by the way the woman seemed to know about her and she didn't want to be alone with Carlotta for fear she might find out a great deal more about her.

 _I can't have her suspecting I know Raoul or discovering why I no longer sing. The way she stared frightened me so._

"Don't let her get to you, Christine. She is just a bitter woman."

"What does she do here at the park?"

Fleck began to walk quicker. "She's a fortuneteller."

 _Dear God…._ "That's…. That's not real, is it?"

"Search me, the crowds like her. I mean she has got to have some real talent, or Master Erik wouldn't keep her around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul came down the stairs and was greeted by his butler with the mail.

"Thank you."

"Oh Vicomte, this arrived for you early this morning. It was delivered by a rather strange looking person, with far more markings on his body than clothing. I think he was from the fairgrounds."

This piqued Raoul's interest. "You don't say? Give it to me."

He tore open the note and a grin formed on his smug face.

"This is going to be an excellent morning, indeed. Get my brother and have him join me in the library."

"Yes, Vicomte."

Raoul actually had a pepper in his step. "I love it when everything falls into place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir scratched his head. He had no idea what was going on.

"Where is Meg? This isn't like her to be late for rehearsal." He then realized that Antoinette wasn't there either. "Allah, give me strength." He then saw Erik making his way to the stage.

"Erik, have you seen Meg or Antoinette? We have a full rehearsal today and I haven't seen them since last night."

"Annie is with the inspector."

"What? He's here? Where?"

"Calm down. I saw her taking him on a very long tour. I am sure we will both get an earful later. As for Megan…" He smiled despite her tardiness. "You know our Megan. She probably went for a walk and got lost communicating with the flowers and the sun. I am sure today wasn't going to be easy for her. It being the first dance lesson with Christine."

Nadir looked up at the stage and saw Christine, looking very out of place. "She looks lost."

"I know but I'm going to change all that starting today."

Nadir was about to say something when he saw Carlotta making her way to the stage.

"What is wrong with everyone today? She is the last thing we need. Erik, I'll handle this. Just…."

"No, it's okay. I… I asked her to come."

Nadir's mouth gapped open.

"Don't do that, you'll attract flies. Oh come now, Nadir you said it yourself we need a chorus."

"You… Asked… Her …. To …Sing?!"

"Chorus! Christine will need a chorus."

"Christine is going to sing?"

"And dance…. For now, anyway."

"Erik…."

"Nadir, I know what I'm doing. Why don't you go and find our Megan? I'll allow her tardiness this one time but make sure she knows what is expected of her. If she wants us to rely on her, she has to show she is worthy of it."

"Erik, I'll go and find Meg but please reconsider this. Antoinette told me that Christine did not want to sing. I thought she told you that as well. I think you are moving to fast and…."

"Relax. I have this. Now go and find Megan."

"But…."

"Safe trip, Daroga."

Nadir cursed under his breath. "The man is impossible."

"I heard that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik went and addressed everyone. He then handed sheet music to Carlotta.

"It's one song. You are only to sing the chorus lines. We shall see how it goes. No promises!"

Her face lit up. "Erik, do you mean it?"

"I had no choice. You can thank her." He pointed to Christine and Carlotta's face faded.

"You can't mean that she is to sing the lead?"

Erik tuned her back on Carlotta and handed the second set of music to Christine.

"It's easy. A warm up really. I just want to be able to hear how…"

"No!" She pushed the music out of Erik's hand. "I told you, I wasn't going to sing. Not now. Not ever again. I can't sing anymore. I am here to dance. What are you trying to do? Why would you try to embarrass me so?"

"Christine I am not trying to embarrass you. I can work with you. I can get you to sing once more."

"No! I won't do it! You can't make me."

"Christine." He walked towards her.

"Don't come any closer. I said no!"

One of the girls couldn't keep quiet. "Girl, are you insane? The boss just gave you a song and you throw it in his face?"

"It's alright, Simone. She's just nervous. To be fair, I did surprise her with it." He turned to everyone else on stage. "All of you take a break. We'll resume after lunch." He then turned back to Christine. "Please, wait one moment."

"I don't want to stay. Where is Madame?"

"She is occupied. She'll be here as soon as she is able."

"Why is there an inspector on the grounds and why does she have to deal with him? Why don't you handle him? You are the owner, are you not?"

"Yes, Erik. Aren't you the owner?

Hearing Raoul's' voice caused both Erik and Christine to stop in their tracks. Christine couldn't imagine what he was doing there now and Erik cursed his horrific timing.

"Vicomte, what a surprise."

"Is it, Erik? I should say, your note was far too tempting to stay away. I rather hoped I would hear from you again."

"So you agree with my proposal?"

"We'll get to that. You see I have been searching for a way to make amends for the past." He looked at Christine but focused his gaze somewhere else before Erik could get suspicious. "I have waited for an opportunity like this for years. A chance to finally call a truce."

"Then it's settled. We can discuss the matters in my private office."

"Not so fast. Your proposal was tempting, I admit but then I thought, wouldn't it be fun to settle things like we used to?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"A bet, Erik. Let's finally settle this like gentlemen."

"I don't see how a bet can do that. I don't have money to wager, Raoul. Isn't that what this is about?"

"Yes but you have your so called talents? I'll admit you are very clever but your pride has always been your downfall. Why not see if you can rise above it?"

Erik knew he had no choice but to call Raoul's bluff. He practically invited himself into the lion's den. "What did you have in mind?"

"You have always thought you were so gifted. So talented. You had my parents in a trance for years… Yet I am about to prove that you were nothing but smoke and mirrors and when things don't go your way…. Well, let's not scare the pretty lady."

"Leave her out of this. Christine, you can go and join the others."

"No, my dear, please stay. You see, you have now become part of the bet."

"What?!" Both Erik and Christine spoke at the same time.

"I bet that you cannot take a talentless girl and make her a star. I don't mean with bright lights and glamour dresses; I mean you can't turn her into talk of Paris. Say by…. Singing. Yes, yes. You used to say how you could teach anyone and anything. Prove it."

"Raoul, that is not what I meant in my proposal. This involves you and me and not some innocent bystander."

"And yet, she stands here, almost too good not to use. I bet you cannot transform this girl into an Opera Diva and if you can't, I never see you or your kind again."

"No, No!" Christine was trapped. She couldn't do anything but watch in horror.

"And if I win? If I can transform someone?"

"I will never bother you or your precious endeavors ever again. Yet I pick the student."

"Raoul, pick anyone but not her. She has no idea about any of this. You can't just…."

"It's my choice or the bet is off and I choose her!"

He pointed to Christine and while Erik looked at her with regret in his eyes, Raoul winked at her with delight.


	10. Chapter 10

Annie was trying to focus on what Inspector Dejion was saying but she nearly tripped on her feet when she saw the de Chagny's crest on a nearby carriage.

 _What could he be doing here? Is he here to join the Inspector on his surprise inspection?_

"Madame, you best watch your step." Claude leaned forward so he could help Annie regain her balance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Inspector."

"Why apologize? It was completely my fault."

"Your fault?" Annie thought he had sensed her discomfort with seeing the Vicomte's carriage.

"Beautiful women have been known to fall for me before." He winked.

Annie quickly backed away. "Your confidence, Inspector is staggering. Have you always been so self-assured?"

"Call me Claude, Madame and as far as my confidence goes, I'm simply aware I am hard to resist. My cross to bear, I suppose."

"Inspector, I am glad your visit today has caused you amusement but as you can see, there are still no animals in the park. Therefore, you and your precious benefactor can leave at any time."

"I beg your pardon, Antoinette?" He smiled and hoped she would allow her name to grace his lips.

"How dare you take such liberties with me! You are dreadful. To think, I actually thought that you upheld the law and not the demands of your wallet."

"Stop, my lady, please….."

"I am not your lady! I am the manager of Phantasma and my name is Madame Giry."

"Forgive me, Madame." He extended his hand and went to touch hers but Annie yanked it away. He hid his disappointment. "I had rather hoped that you would use my first name and as far as a so called inspection is concerned, that is not why I am here."

"Oh really? Then explain why the Vicomte's carriage is merely a stone's throw from our entrance?" She pointed to outside the gates.

Claude's eyes followed where she pointed but looked confused. "Madame Giry, I have no idea why the Vicomte de Chagny would be here but I assure you, he has not requested my presence today. My reasons for coming are altogether different."

"And that is?"

He looked down at his feet and couldn't help but turn red. "I…Well, you had offered a private tour and so I thought with it being such a beautiful day, you could show me the park."

"You thought I would just…" She did a double take. "You wanted me to escort you through the park on a social visit?"

He smiled when she said social visit. Then he moved closer to her side and spoke softly but clearly. "Yes, Madame Giry…Antoinette, I did. Were you not asking to see me again the other day?" He pretended to look embarrassed, hoping she would break her icy exterior.

"Inspector Dejion, I am sorry if you got the wrong impression but I meant if you had any fear of our violating the laws until we were granted the permits."

"Oh dear." He fussed with his cravat. "I am very embarrassed. I mean how foolish and what an uncomfortable situation to put you through." He started to look away, only to look back to see her expression.

"Now, now, Inspector. It is fine. These things do happen." She placed her hands on his back.

"I'm sure all the time with someone as lovely and enchanting such as yourself."

"I…." Annie actually felt her cheeks flush. "Inspector….."

"Won't you call me Claude? I promise I won't take any more liberties I just…. I just would like to hear you say my name."

His blue eyes stared directly at her and Annie found herself hypnotized, similar to when they had first met in her office.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, Claude." She looked away quickly but then regained her senses. "I jumped to the wrong conclusions when I saw the carriage and…."

"Ah, it appears that you and your boss have made a rather difficult enemy in the de Chagnys, I fear. However as we discussed the other day, as long as you have the proper credentials, they won't be able to interfere and until then, keep things as they are. Animal free."

"Yes, we do have important enemies, I'm afraid."

"And also one not so problematic, eh?" He made a gesture that he was referring to himself.

"I apologize again, if I have given you the wrong impression."

"The issue was entirely my fault. I just…. Well I hoped you would have invited me on a social call."

"Your timing, Inspector….. Claude is just off."

He smiled when she said his name. "Then another time?"

"Perhaps. I really need to get back. We have a new employee and we are welcoming her tonight by throwing her a little gathering."

"What fun! So is the park open tonight?"

"Oh of course. We performers are always working."

Wonderful, well maybe I will see you." He turned to leave.

"Wait?! What?"

"Don't worry, I'll but a ticket." He chuckled.

"But I told you that we will be engaged in the party and…."

"I know." He said in earnest. "I just want to see the sights. I'm most curious to see the Devil's Child. Tell me, is he as gruesome as they say?" He pretended to be afraid.

Annie's eyes turned cold and her voice was just as stern. "Good day, Inspector. I trust you can see yourself out."

"Madame? Wait! Antoinette?" He kicked the ground in frustration. "What did I say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stood on stage helpless as Raoul taunted his terms to Erik. How did this happen? What on earth would make Raoul come here and use her in such a way? Worst of all, how could he just grin at her as if it were discussed and these virtuous plans were falling into place? She wasn't just some bargaining tool to be used by either man. She looked at both of them with sheer panic in her eyes. Erik tried to move towards her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen on a human being but her instincts told her to run and that is exactly what she did.

Erik looked absolutely crushed when she ran away but what was he expecting her to do? Moments ago, she flatly told him that she had no desire to sing for anyone, much less him and now the terms that Raoul dictated rested on her doing just that. If he could get her to sing for the purity of the music, it would have been one thing but now, to be used as a mere pawn made his secret hopes slip further and further away.

Raoul didn't contain his laughter when Christine ran from the stage. "It appears you have your work cut out for you, my clever friend. I shall leave you to it and bid you good day."

Erik snapped out of his haze and yelled back at Raoul. "You will curse this day, de Chagny." He then whispered the last part to himself. "No one must make my Christine cry, no matter what the cause."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine didn't have any idea where she was running to. Yes, she had received a tour of the park that day but there had been so many wonders to see and so many things to remember. She didn't think she would have to go it alone so soon. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment and remembered that she had seen this part of the park before. She walked slowly up to a booth but frowned when she saw the sign.

 **Madame Carlotta's doorway into the past, present and future.**

This was the last place she wanted to be. She turned to leave but stopped in defeat when her name was called.

"Welcome, my dear. I knew you couldn't stay away."

Carlotta had changed into a different dress and Christine wasn't sure if it was part of her costume or part of her everyday attire.

"Forgive me, Madame. I must have gotten turned around. I'll just be on my way." She wiped her brow with her handkerchief.

"Madame?! Aren't we formal." Carlotta eyed Christine carefully. "But I suppose that is your way, isn't it? Always prim and proper. Did you learn that at the Opera House or from your solid upbringing?"

Christine tried to show no expression on her face but she did wonder how Carlotta new of her time at the Opera. Did Madame Giry tell her or did she reveal it once they were introduced this morning? She couldn't remember.

"I don't wish to disturb you. You obviously need to get ready for your… Act?"

"Act?" She laughed with a wicked after effect that brought chills to Christine. "Rest assured my little flower, I am not acting tonight." She then took off her hat and sat down. "With the party to welcome our newest member, it does not pay to keep hours. Erik only has the largest attractions open on nights such as this. Of course, his act is always on." She said it with a little annoyance.

"What party?"

"Antoinette didn't tell you?" She looked surprised. "It's never a surprise. Tell me why does everyone treat you differently? You live at the house, the Master wanted you to sing and dare I say, your party is a surprise?" Hope I didn't spoil it." She certainly did not sound sincere in her statement.

"No one needs to throw me a party. It isn't worth it. You should just remain here and get customers. Everyone should. I'll tell Madame…."

"The Master already made his requests loud and clear. His notes are rather…. Compelling. Besides, my not performing will not cause us to stop eating. Erik's on the other hand….

"What is his act like?"

She was about to answer but then stopped herself. "I'm sure you will see soon enough. There are signs for it everywhere." She moved closer to her table. "Would you like a reading?"

Christine shook her head quickly.

Carlotta rolled her eyes. "For free. Just a taste, being this is your first day."

"No, thank you I don't believe in witchcraft." Although she tried to sound firm, her trembling voice gave her away.

"The future cares not for what you believe in. It will happen whether or you want it to or not."

"I would rather remain in the dark, if you don't mind, Madame."

"Are you supposed to call me that tittle as if I am 100 years older than you, while I call you the dainty, little flower, Christine? My name is Carlotta. Use it."

"Yes, Madame…. Err… Carlotta." Christine then looked into her eyes and suddenly gasped. "You used to perform at the Opera House! I remember hearing you as a child!"

Carlotta cringed. "The comment about hearing me sing in my glory days while you were a child, is most insulting, Christine."

"Oh my… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I just…."

"Didn't you?" Carlotta looked away as she huffed. She couldn't deny that Christine was right. She was once the Paris Opera House's Diva and just like that, it was over. "So you know the Girys, that much was obvious but did you know the Master too? I mean why would he just offer you up a song?"

"I have no idea why that happened but I assure you. I will not be singing."

"Why ever not? Did the Opera Ghost scare you into silence?"

"Who?"

"Sit down and humor an old lady." She smirked.

"Carlotta, please. I meant no disrespect. I think I'm just having a very bad first day on the job."

"Really? First day and better living arrangements and parts than someone who has been here for years? You must sit down. I need to know what Madame Giry has on Erik to get him to take in all these strays, myself included." When Christine continued to stand as she fidgeted, Carlotta smacked her hands down on the table. "Sit. Now."

"It's useless. I don't see the…"

"Then sit. I can practice on you then."

"Carlotta, I really would rather not."

"If you don't sit down, I'll let my vicious mind paint all sorts of delicious tales. You'll be the talk of the park by morning. That is if you aren't already. Not only obtaining a song from Erik but refusing him as well. I can name many that are looking to claw your eyes out."

"I don't want any trouble. This was all supposed to be a good thing." She closed her eyes in frustration.

"Then prove me wrong."

Christine wearily went to sit across from her at her table.

Carlotta shrugged. "The past is the past and future is what lies instore for us all. Give me your hand."

"You're going to read my palms?" Christine placed her handkerchief down on the table.

"Erik taught me. He learned it from the gypsies."

"We have gypsies here too?" She looked around, as if she would see them walking by.

"Very pretty but not too bright, are we deary? Hold on to those looks of yours." She turned Christine's hands over to look at her palms and then traced the lines.

The silence was nerve-wracking to Christine but she tried to use that to her advantage. "See? There isn't anything to tell." She yanked her hand away.

Carlotta leaned back. "Your fate line is very dull for someone your age. It is usually caused due to challenges and consequences one has faced in their lives. How old are you? 20? My goodness, my little dainty, flower. What dark secrets lie in a life that has yet to be lived?"

"Rubbish! This is rubbish and I want no more part in it. Stop taunting me and leave me alone!" She rose from the table to leave.

"I only read what your own palm displayed. Yet I wonder what else I would see, if I searched deeper?" She grinned.

"Stay away from me, you wicked, cruel woman!" She backed away. "Just stay away!"

Christine left Carlotta's quarters and the former Opera Diva smiled, as she picked up Christine's forgotten handkerchief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg arrived back at Phantasma and finished the last of her tears. She was emotionally and physically drained. All she wanted was to go to her room, fall asleep and kiss the day goodbye forever.

 _I can't believe I thought I could save the day. I actually thought I could convince Monsieur Thompson with my words…. My whit…. Turns out all he wanted was my…._

"Meg! Where have you been?" Nadir saw her in the distance and went running up to her.

"Nadir?!"

"I have been looking for you all over. Where have you been?"

"You were?" She put her hair behind her ears.

"You missed rehearsal. Of course we were worried about you."

"Oh No!" Meg sighed. "I completely forgot about the time. I was in the…"

"Yes, we know." He crossed his arms.

"You know? Uh… Just what do you know?"

"Erik knew today would be difficult for you and assumed you went for a walk to clear your mind but that you lost track of the time."

"Erik…. Is he mad? What am I saying? Of course he's mad. How mad is he?"

Nadir grinned. "Remarkably understanding. He has given you a pass for today but he also told me to make sure you don't make this a habit. He is counting on you to be at every rehearsal and not to blame Christine for being chosen without your consent. She's not to blame."

"I know that, Nadir. I just…. Well, it was sweet of him to understand." _I wonder how understanding he would be if he knew I threw away our chance to get the permits?_ "Did I miss anything?"

"I wouldn't know. I was searching for you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry to keep troubling you Nair. I never wish to add to anyone's to do list."

"Say, who said you were trouble? I like walking around the grounds and town for hours." He grinned. "You can make it up to me at the party tonight."

"The party! I almost forgot about that too. Oh, dear. Mama must be overwhelmed. I should go and help her." She went to leave but Nadir grabbed her arm to keep her back.

"Meg."

"Yes?"

"You are making today up to me by having fun tonight at the party and by being friendly to Christine. It would make your mother very happy."

"Why wouldn't I be friendly to Christine? We were close as children. I have no reason to not be close to her…. Yet." She then cupped her mouth, not wanting Nadir to know about Christine's ties to Raoul.

"Good. So, you are okay with Christine dancing with you?"

Meg looked at Nadir as if he was asking a very simple question and frankly, she liked simple. Her mind was filled with too many complications lately. "Of course."

"Good. So what else aren't you saying?"

"Why do you assume I'm not telling you something? I have nothing to tell, I swear."

"Meg, come on. After the other day, I thought we could tell each other anything?"

She hated when he got to her like that. She then noticed how his eyes matched the color of her favorite backdrop. Did they always do that?

"Nadir, why do you always get me to talk?"

"Because you like talking to me. "He chuckled.

"I do." She nodded in agreement. "Okay, something is on my mind but it has nothing to do with Christine."

"Go on."

"Remember yesterday when you said I could be of use to Erik and if anyone could find a way to talk to Monsieur Thompson, I could?"

"Yes. And I still firmly believe that, Meg."

"What if there was a way for me to help with the permits? Would I be a fool not to?"

"Are you saying you know what Thompson wants?" _Easy, Nadir. Don't go charging in. She wants to do this on her own and you have to allow it to happen. Besides, she is highly capable of handling herself and she wouldn't put anyone at risk._

"Oh yeah…." She turned around so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm sorry?" She turned back around.

"Meg, if you know what can be done, then I trust you will make it happen. I have tremendous faith in you. Our family means everything to you and you won't let any obstacle get in your way. I love that about you."

"You…. Love…."

"Now stop all this should you or shouldn't you business. Trust in your abilities, just as I do. You will be the saving grace for us all."

"I never thought of it like that before. I suppose if I know what to do, I should do it." _Maybe I was merely being selfish. Thompson said this is what grownups do. Nadir is right. Don't be a child._

"Well, I'm glad to see I helped. Now let's go to that party and welcome our newest member, shall we?"

Meg nodded and for the first time since this morning, she actually felt good. "I need to change first but I'll be there."

"Alright but don't be too late. There aren't too many shows tonight. Erik just has the main attractions going on and of course the rides."

"Does that mean he won't be performing?" Meg arched her brow.

"He was planning on coming to the party. I hope he doesn't change his mind. He said he was going to give the audience the next best thing so he could attend. I'm sure he is by the tent getting whatever the next best thing is ready."

"Should we be worried?"

Nadir laughed. "Not tonight! Now let's go. I'm eager to show off my dance moves." He placed his hands up in the air and moved his feet.

Meg laughed out loud. "You?"

"What's this? You mock my moves?"

"Only your two left feet. I'll have to cover you." She hid her blush.

"See, you are always saving us all. Don't be late."

"I won't and Nadir?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You really helped. I know exactly what I will do. The permits are as good as ours."

He smiled at her before she left but soon after Nadir started to worry.

"Allah, why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are!"

Christine almost screamed when Raoul threw his arms around her.

"Get off me! What are you still doing here? How could you?!"

"Christine, please lower your voice. Only one question at a time." He looked around, hoping no one had heard her scream. "For goodness sakes, you 'd think it was that monster who was touching you. It's me. And I have no idea why you are acting this way. You knew I was planning something and needed you help."

"Not like that. I told you I wasn't going to be singing again, not now…. Not ever. And still you used me as some sort of collateral."

"Christine, I knew you wouldn't be singing. That's the beauty with my agreement with that freak."

"How would you…." Realization dawned on Christine's face. "You did that on purpose. You use me because you knew what I wouldn't do. Why would you trick him?"

"Trick him?" Raoul was flabbergasted. "Since when do you care about tricking him? We need to bring that man to justice. Now we finally have our means and all I need you to do is be your uncooperative self."

"Raoul, I know what you said the other night but you should not have used me like that. What if he finds out what you're planning?"

"What we are planning. You are in on this as much as I am."

"But I told you I wanted to find things out in my own way and time."

"Christine, I'm sorry but I have a higher purpose. Who cares about your curiosity or conscience right now? My family is relying on me and I saw a chance to finally right all the wrongs from years past."

Christine was still floored. She didn't want to be an accomplice to this and Raoul put her in a position where she had no choice but to lie.

"But you aren't bringing him down. You are simply asking that he leave. What will that do to the Girys? They will be out on the streets again."

"Lottie, do you think I would actually just let the man go after all he did to my family and to those innocent bystanders? At the end of the bet, I'll waltz in to banish him, only I won't be alone. I'll have the police with me along with my evidence and he will be trapped."

"How? When he knows I won't sing?"

"Christine, were you always this obtuse?" Raoul patted her head. "You will need to convince him you can, do and will sing. Of course you will need to play it out for a bit but then on opening night, you'll leave him in the dust."

"Raoul!? I am not going to deceive him or anyone. I never agreed to that."

"Lottie, I'm afraid you have no choice. See, if you aren't with me, you're against me and you will need to choose your side wisely. I can't protect you otherwise."

"Raoul, are you… Are you threatening me?"

"Little Lottie, did I threaten you?" He laughed. "I think you are tired after such a long day. I know I should have told you my plan but it looks far more convincing this way. Don't worry about a thing. We are doing what is right. Paris and my family will have you to thank for it."

"Raoul…."

He stopped her in midsentence by kissing her cheek. She moved away as his lips barely touched her skin but he acted as if he didn't notice.

"Have a good time at your party. I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine needed a hot bath and a good rest in bed. She did not want to be on display, especially after the horrible events of the day. She made a wrong turn and realized she wasn't at the house but at another part of the park.

"Strange, I don't recall this section at all."

She noticed a large line starting to form and asked what was going on.

"Excuse me, but the sign says the act doesn't start until 9pm. Why is everyone here so early?"

A larger man laughed in her face. "Are you kidding? This is the only act worth seeing and it's much better when you are up close and personal. I've been here five times already. I still think it's all smoke and mirrors but it doesn't matter. I can't stay away."

"Really?" Christine noticed that the line extended all the way back to the front of the gate. "My word. What act is it?"

The man pointed to the opposite sign and she read it to herself.

 _Come this way and meet the Devil's Child._


	11. Chapter 11

While the lines were getting longer and longer, Erik was inside the tent working.

"Squelch, I almost wonder if I should just forget this and go on myself tonight."

Squelch got up from the crate he had been sitting on and placed his hand over Erik's, causing him to stop working and actually look up at him.

"I don't think that would be wise, Master. The party isn't just to welcome the young lady but it is an opportunity for all of us to have fun. You deserve to take part in it."

Erik shrugged and moved away to grab a tool from the chest. "I doubt it would matter if I attended or not."

"Master…."

"Squelch, please call me Erik. No one is around. You don't have to always follow protocol."

Squelch sighed. "You may have forgotten what you did for me but I never will. It's the least I can do to show my respect." He saw Erik's eyes go right back into his creation. "Though, if you wish for me to call you by your name, I opt to ask a rather personal question instead."

"Go on." He was barely paying attention.

"The young lady is rather pretty, wouldn't you say, Master?"

Erik abruptly stopped what he was doing. "You…. You find her pretty do you, Squelch?"

Squelch sat back down on the crate. "Yes, the lady is pretty but I wasn't talking for me."

"Who the devil were you talking for, then?! Tell me what have they been saying about her? I warn you, Squelch if I find anyone that is disrespecting her I will…"

"Master, please calm down. No one has been disrespectful. I only brought this up in the hopes that you might…. Well, that you might acknowledge her beauty and perhaps…" He laughed. "I never thought I was bashful before. I think you should try taking to her more."

Erik's mouth dropped. "Me?! You saw how well we talked with one another today, didn't you?"

"But Master, I think if…"

"Now that blasted Vicomte has made it impossible for me to try and help her without it being tainted." Erik slammed his hand down in frustration.

"Master, I still think you could help her and that she could help you."

 _If only that were true but how?_ He knew she could never get over his face but he had hoped to at least make her tolerate him through his voice and now that seemed to terrify his poor angel. Erik shook his head.

"I think there is a better chance of you and her than there is of me and her, Squelch."

This time it was Squelch's mouth that was gapping open. "I…. No, I am not at liberty to…. Well, I'm already taken, Master."

Erik did a double take. "Really? Do tell old friend, who is this enchantress that has stolen your heart?"

Squelch's face turned red and Erik couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Come now man, out with it!"

"Madame Fleck and I…. That is to say, she has given me the honor to escort her to the party tonight and begin our courtship." He said proudly.

Erik simply stared for a moment. "How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough, Master."

"Squelch that's wonderful news. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you. So you see why I would hope that you might find the same happiness."

"It's altogether different for me. Besides, why burden the new girl with such a fate?" He tried to busy himself with the controls.

Realizing he was getting nowhere, he changed the subject. "So when do we give the crowd a show they won't soon forget?"

Erik thought for a moment, as he looked intensely at the float. "They will either be amazed, or outraged."

"Surely more the first than the latter."

"You better go on ahead. I have a few more finishing touches to do before show time."

"But I can stay and help you. The party doesn't start for a bit."

"Squelch, go and get ready for Madame Fleck. Be prompt for her and let me finish my work."

Knowing that it wasn't a request, Squelch bowed his head and took his leave, showing Erik that he understood and would follow his wishes.

Erik stepped off the platform and took a walk around the entire float. There it was, his entire life with the gypsies on display for all to see. He had designed a float that with one turn of a switch from backstage, would allow it to move across the stage and extend all the way out into the aisle past the fifth row. Once the float stopped moving, the model robots would each come to life in movement.

He had fortunetellers throwing cards on the table giving the impression they were reading the future. He then would have one turn to the audience and throw cards at them. He then had a few chorus girls dance around in a tribal ritual and show a bit of their painted wooden legs and one would actually bend over to undo her garter and stand up, looking at the audience as if she was deciding which handsome man to throw it too. Then far away from the rest of the clan, a small boy with a cloth bag over his head would emerge.

The boy was the only one who was allowed to speak but he didn't say his words, he sung them almost as if it were a chant but his voice was far too deep and rich to belong to only a child. In a way, Erik would be performing tonight. Only this time he would be heard and not seen.

"Have you ever yearned to go past the world you think you know? Been in thrall to the call of the beauty underneath?"

Then they boy's hand would pull the bag from his face and show what Erik looked like at the age of 10.

Erik nodded to himself. "Yes, I am sure they will be pleased with seeing that fright."

He covered the boy's face and went to pull the switch to bring the float back, when he saw Christine standing before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here? This is no place for you. Didn't Madame Giry tell you that?"

Christine noticed he was wearing a black mask. It seemed to highlight more of his face and as she stared she couldn't really tell where his facial deformity was supposed to start. She then remembered when she first met him, he had worn a white mask and she almost blushed when she recalled what she thought about him after their first meeting.

 _Does he make this mask look as good as the first one?_ She wanted to scold her inner voice but frankly, it was a fair questions and despite herself, she had to admit that it did intrigue her far more than she would ever admit out loud.

"Have you gone deaf, girl?"

"I…. I'm sorry…. I got turned around and I was walking about but when I saw all those people…." She then saw the float. "What's this?"

"It's just a little something to appease the audience tonight. Yet I am not sure I will…."

"Did you make it?" She then got up onto the platform.

"Be careful!" He warned. "It's not very spacious with the float and…."

"It's remarkable. They look like real people."

"They are."

"Pardon?" She wondered if she should be scared right now.

"I mean they were real once. I created them from memory."

She then went to touch the boy with the bag over his face but Erik pulled her away.

"Don't touch!"

His voice was harsher than he would have liked but before he could apologize, Christine backed away.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you here. I shouldn't have come in."

"Christine, wait, please!"

He was about to go after her but was surprised when she hadn't gone very far.

"You don't have to apologize; I shouldn't have…."

"Let me say this, please? I am a little sensitive about my work. It's not ready, you see and I don't have much time to decide whether or not I use this as opposed to going on myself."

"The… Devil's Child? What do you do?"

Ignoring her question, he continued. "Anyway, I'm sorry for my rudeness."

She nodded. "As I told you, it was my fault." She started to walk away again.

She was half way out of the tent when she heard Erik say, "And I'm even more sorry about today!"

She came back in and walked slowly towards him.

"That's wasn't your fault. You had no idea what he would say."

"No, I didn't but he won't think to apologize and you deserve one."

She didn't know why but his words moved her very deeply.

"Christine, I also want to apologize for my zealous behavior before the Vicomte arrived. I was too demanding and I realize that I should have been more patient."

She was touched by his second apology even more than his first one. "I do understand what an honor you tried to bestow upon me and I wish to apologize if I appeared ungrateful. It's just that singing is something I did long ago and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"Did it ever make you happy?" He listened carefully.

"Of course it did. It got me through such a difficult period in my life but it also reminds me of a very heartbreaking time and a very foolish choice I made."

 _Choice that you made? What is she talking about? It was my fault. And as far as her adoption goes, she had no choice in that. Although, I thought she was happy there?_

She thought she better head back or she was going to miss her own party. "I better get ready. I… Will see you later, no?"

"Well, I…."

"Please? I don't want my co-workers to think I was the reason that the boss didn't come to the party. They already think I'm a complete disaster."

"Nonsense. Everyone is allowed a few mistakes on their first day."

She smiled but looked down as she asked him again. "Will you be there?"

Erik turned to look at the float. "It may not be suitable. I wish I had a bit more time."

"Show me?"

"What?" He turned around quickly to face her.

"Open the curtains, get the audience to their seats and let's try it. If it works, wonderful and if not, you could…. Refund the money?"

Erik looked at her as if she had two heads which caused her to giggle.

"Or perform whatever it is you do yourself and miss the party…. And cause everyone to hate me even more." She threw the last part in to make him feel guilty. She had to admit there were moments when he was very easy to talk with and in some ways tease. She felt Raoul was wrong, he had to be. Even so, she had to find out the truth and what better why then to spend time with him when his guard was down?

"Ok."

"Really?"

She couldn't believe he would agree so quickly. She smiled at him and Erik knew then and there that he would do anything to keep such smiles on her face, especially if they were directed at him.

 _Is she truly smiling at me?_

"You can watch but you are part of Phantasma now, so that means you cannot watch like a regular audience member. You will help me with the act."

"Help you? But I don't know how to work such things."

"Can you pull rope?"

"Ah…. Well, actually yes. I saw men do it all the time at the Opera House but that was very heavy and I couldn't possibly…."

"This is ten times lighter. I just need you to pull it up and down and stand on the opposite side of the stage. You'll be able to see the show only your view will be slightly impaired." _Just so you won't see the boy's face or see me singing when he opens his mouth. "_ Do we have a deal?"

Before she even knew what she was doing she answered yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was a bit in a fog at the start of the party. She stood over in a corner with Fleck, sipping her wine.

"Annie, what is the matter with you tonight. It's a party. You are acting as if it is an invasion." She pulled on her skirt. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me. Why should anything be bothering me? We are all here, having a nice party. Although the guest of honor isn't here yet."

"Don't get so worried about that. Young girls like to make an appearance. Is that all?"

Annie shook her head. "It's not that really. I just can't get my mind off of the Inspector and…"

"Ah huh." Fleck grinned.

"No, not like that! I meant his constant surprise visits and trying to throw me off guard."

"Annie, you said it yourself, we are fine. There are no animals."

"Yet! I'm surprised I haven't seen an elephant charging through the gates by now."

"Are you sure your mood doesn't have anything to do with how cute the Inspector was?"

"Don't be drat." She finished her wine.

"Annie, you are not going to stand there and tell me the man isn't cute. His eyes are bluer than the ocean."

"If you're so taken with his eyes, then I'll have you show him around next time."

"If I wasn't already taken, I'd have said yes and you should stop playing hard to get. We aren't getting any younger, Annie."

"What does that matter? As if I am out looking for another husband. No, those days are gone, Fleck. Besides, I need to put my energy on Meg. She is the one who I need to help secure a proper future. I don't want her to end up like me."

"Ending up like you would be pretty terrific. She's half way there. She's talented, beautiful and for the most part, happy as a clam. She loves it here."

"But she will never find a suitable suitor, if she spends all her free time here. I mean just look at her now, dancing with Nadir, of all people!"

Fleck looked over and saw them dancing and laughing. It was actually a rather sweet picture. "Since when do you dislike Nadir?"

"Of course, I don't dislike him but Meg won't find a suitable young man, if she spends her time with all of us old people."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not so old." She danced a little jig.

"I hope that Christine can get her to go to some of the local dances…. Oh but I don't want to try and force a friendship between them again." She then looked down at Fleck. "Am I a bad mother for bringing her up in the theatre?"

"Annie, you are certainly not a bad mother. Meg is a good girl and don't you worry about her finding a good man. She will. Just love her, the rest will take care of itself."

"Fleck, who is she ever going to meet if she never leaves the fairgrounds?" She then took her empty glass. "I'm getting another drink. Do you want one too?"

"Sure but I'll have Squelch get it for me." She blushed. "You could have had the Inspector get your drink too, if you weren't so stubborn, your old goat."

"See, I'm too old to know what to do with him." She smirked and walked off.

Meanwhile, Fleck looked over at Meg and Nadir again and realized that neither one of them had stopped laughing or dancing together since they got here. She then wondered if maybe Meg didn't need to go to any local dances because her suitor was right beside her, unable to take his eyes away.

"Your drink, my lady." Squelch presented her with a glass and a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you, dear." Fleck's eyes didn't move away from Nadir and Meg.

"What's got your attention?"

She looked up at him. "Something but I think I'll keep it to myself for now. If I'm right, I won't be the only one seeing it before long."

"Huh?! You're crazy, but I love you anyway."

"Good answer. Now pick me up and twirl me across the floor."

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nadir, you're so funny! I think you need to drink more often." She playfully placed her arm around his neck.

"I've always been funny. You just never noticed. However, I haven't had a sip all night."

"No?!"

"No and you best only have been drinking punch, young lady!"

Meg made a pout but then giggled. "I've been good. Besides, Mama would skin me alive."

"She isn't the only one."

"Who? You?" She pretended to be scared. "I'm trembling."

"Don't sass me, missy. You must respect your elders."

She cast his comment aside. "You're not so old. We discussed this and frankly, I never would think of you like that."

"You're very kind. I do admit that I don't feel like my run down self, when we are together. You must be a good influence on me, Meg Giry."

"I like to think so." She then did a twirl. "What fun tonight. I wish it could always be like this."

"Yes, well if Christine doesn't arrive maybe we can have an excuse to throw another party, since she missed this one."

Meg laughed. "I'm for that." She then looked about. "It is weird that she isn't here.' She then hoped it wasn't the Vicomte that was keeping her away. She wondered if maybe keeping the secret was a bad idea after all. "Ah Nadir…."

He looked a little distracted and suddenly made a face.

Meg saw his expression and looked behind her. "What is it?" She looked back at him.

"Look who just came in, with Carlotta no less."

Meg looked behind her again and panicked. "What is Piangi doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was incredible! I cannot believe you did that? You made all of those creations move and come to life!"

Erik and Christie were walking towards the party after the show.

Erik was a little uncomfortable by her praise but at the same time, he reveled in it. "It did seem to delight them or in some ways terrify them."

"I don't see why they screamed though? Was it the boy? I couldn't see him nor could I really hear him because some woman was munching on some sort of food the whole time. I didn't know you could make them sing."

"Not all of them and only for a moment or two." Erik was relieved that she didn't hear his voice when he sang the boy's part. He knew she wouldn't be able to see him do it but he didn't want her to faint again and frankly, he was far from ready to make her realize that he was her long ago angel.

"You're a genius." Christine said in astonishment. "Although next time, I'll buy a ticket myself. I will see the whole thing without vision or hearing interruptions."

"That will be quite a while. I'll be performing live again tomorrow."

 _The Devil's Child. The MC did say that tonight they would get a glimpse into the Devil's child's early days._ "What is it that you do, Erik?"

"What I do, pays for this park and allows me the means to do other things, such as the mechanical creations you saw tonight."

"Will there be more?"

"Perhaps but not on the stage. I want to use them as publicity of the park. All in good time."

She looked at him longer than she had thought and Erik felt her gaze.

"What is so fascinating?" His tone sounded cautious.

"I was wondering what else you have that you could show me. Could we…. That is, would you?"

"You best be getting to your party."

She stopped abruptly. "Please?"

Erik played with his collar. "Actually, there is something in the very room we are going to."

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Below the floor, where the staff is currently dancing, is a lake."

"A lake?" Her eyes widened. "How?"

"Simple. I built the lake and then created the floor on top. With one pull of a switch, the floor disappears and the lake is visible to all."

"A real life lake?! But what would make you think of that?"

"Homesick, I suppose."

"Homesick? Did you used to live by the sea? Some of my favorite times when I was a child, were going to the sea with my Papa."

"Something like that. Yet there is much more I wanted to add to it but there is never enough time."

"Oh, you mean with building Phantasma and all." She nodded before he could comment. _Why would he need a secret lake? Was it an escape route? But he said he didn't do much with it?_ "Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you show me?"

"That could pose a problem."

"Why?"

"What if people are dancing above it?"

"Oh my! That would be bad." She then thought of the image that was appearing in her mind. She laughed with delight as she imagined Carlotta falling in and getting soaking wet.

Her laughter caused Erik to join in and soon they wondered if they were both thinking the same thing.

"We couldn't." Christine said as she tried to compose herself.

"Says who?" Erik asked innocently.

"We mustn't." The idea started to become more and more appealing.

"Why not? It' isn't very deep. All you need to do is stand up and you'll be fine. At least over that part of the dance floor." Erik looked at her with his pleading gold and blue eyes.

"We can?" She asked him as if his approval would be all they needed.

Erik smiled with glee. "We will! Be quiet, we will go a different way so no one will know we are inside."

Christine instantly took his hand and before Erik's heart started to skip a beat, they ran to back of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg and Nadir noticed Carlotta and Piangi all smiles and dancing in the center of the room.

"Come, I don't like those two together." Nadir took Meg's hand and headed to the dance floor.

"You want to dance, now?" Meg looked confused.

"I want to be close enough to hear them talking."

She nodded in agreement. "Let's dance."

No sooner did they take the dance floor did it start to move. Meg tried to keep her balance but it was too late. In seconds, half the staff had fallen into the lake.

 _A/N: Holding hands and playing tricks together. Me likey! The two lyrics used were from "The Beauty Underneath."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your wonderful support for this story. I am thrilled to know you enjoyed our tricksters but it can't be all roses and wonderful just yet. So let's see what may develop this week.**

Nadir and Meg were walking back from the party, soaked to the skin. Meg's hair was dripping wet and she had on a very long robe that was much too big for her. Although Nadir had managed to secure a shirt and pair of pants for himself, the shirt was much too tight and the pants were so long, that the only way he could keep them from falling down was to have one hand hold them together as he walked.

"Where on earth did you find these clothes?" Meg managed to say before she sneezed.

Nadir shook his head. "I was lucky to even secure what we are wearing without being flattened to the ground. Did you see Squelch? When he saw that I got the pants, I thought he was going to run me out of the park?" He managed to laugh. "I guess all that escape training in Persia, finally paid off."

Meg looked at him, not knowing what her reaction should be but when he smiled back at her, she laughed. "Oh Nadir, thank you. Really." She then examined his outfit. "You know, if it were just a better fit, you might be able to pull that look off."

He looked down at his shirt. "I am not the character type, I'm afraid. Tell me, who in the show wears this?"

Meg laughed. "It's not the costume woman's fault. You aren't in the show, so they aren't used to making shirts for such a well-built chest." When she realized what she said, she blushed and turned around immediately, continuing to walk along.

Nadir felt a little proud for a moment and then hurried to catch up with her. "I don't know much about that but you…"

"Me?" She turned around and found her face pressed right against his chest.

Nadir's eyes softened and nodded absentmindedly.

"Nadir?"

"I just meant that you look wonderful. You always look wonderful." He nodded in confirmation, when her eyes looked up into his, as if asking for reassurances.

Meg didn't know what to do in that moment, except she found that she had to mentally control her hands from touching him in some way. After a few seconds, she realized she better start walking.

"I…. I… am just glad that Mama didn't get wet." She laughed nervously, as she walked on.

Nadir followed suit and agreed to help change the previous subject completely. "Ah yes. I can't imagine Antoinette would have just taken some spare clothes and called it a day."

"Ha! She would be searching for the culprit until daylight." She then stopped but this time was a little disappointed to notice that Nadir was beside her and not behind her. "Who do you think did it?"

Nadir had a blank look on his face. "It had to have been an accident. After all, who knew of Erik's pool below the floor?"

We did…. Mama…. Maybe Squelch and of course…" Meg stopped and looked at Nadir. "You don't suppose he did, did you?"

"Erik? Why would he do that? He didn't know that Christine wasn't there. Do you actually think he would chance having her fall in?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "It's not like she would have drowned, Nadir. She isn't some fragile being."

"No but to Erik…. Never mind. I will tell you that it was almost worth it to see Piangi and Carlotta looking like some enormous whales, all out of sorts in the water." He started to laugh again.

This time, Meg didn't miss a beat and joined him whole heartedly. "Those two looked like they had just swam out of the ocean." She was holding her side, as it began to hurt from laughing so hard.

Nadir came towards her and they started to hold each other up from the hysterics. Meg then impersonated Carlotta's facial expressions, which caused Nadir to step back and bend over as he used his free hand to clutch his stomach. When he straightened up, he looked around and realized that Meg was nowhere to be found.

"Meg, where did you go?"

"I'm over here."

He looked around but saw no one. "Over where?"

"In the bushes." Her voice was breaking up.

"Why would you be in the…." He then noticed that her robe was on the ground. His eyes bugged out, thinking of her completely naked and wet in the bushes. His first thought was how she would catch a nasty cold but then his mind allowed himself to think for a moment of the vision that hid before him. He instantly cursed his evil thoughts and picked up her robe. _What is wrong with me?_

"Meg…."

"I think when you moved back, you must have stepped on my robe and I didn't feel it, so I began walking and then I felt cold…. Well, I soon realized why. So I hid in the bushes."

Nadir didn't know if he should feel relieved she didn't do it on purpose or upset that she didn't do it on purpose. He just stood there with her robe in his hand.

"Uh, Nadir? Can you please hand me my robe?" Her arm stretched out from inside the bush.

"Of course, Meg I just…. Wait a minute."

"What?"

Nadir then smiled. "Do you remember some time ago when I was taking a delightful afternoon swim?"

"Oh no…."

"Remember how you came and talked with me, while I was in the lake?"

"Oh God…."

"And do you recall, when you took all my clothes and ran away, causing me to have to walk back to the park stark naked?!"

"Nadir, that was before I grew up, remember?" She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. "Please, Nadir… Don't even think it!"

"Meg, do you really think I would do the exact same thing to you?"

"No, because you are wonderful and kind and my very good friend?" _Oh please be better than I was._

"Of course, I am your very good friend. One who is kind and fun and loving, right?"

"Yes." She gulped.

"And especially playful."

"What do you mean? Nadir Khan, if you don't give me my robe, I am going to scream!"

"And who would come? Everyone is inside fighting for clothes." He laughed. "Meg, I will not have you walk all the way back to the house naked."

"Thank you!" She sighed in relief.

"Only part of the way!"

He then took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik and Christine stood in Erik's private office, looking down on all of the commotion. He was a little worried about her reaction, when she saw everyone scattering about. However, when he heard her laughing, he turned to her and grinned.

"My dear, Christine. It appears you seem to be drawn to the dangerous and wild."

She giggled again and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what it is about you, Erik but you seem to bring out a different side of me." _And yet, I never quite felt more like myself then these last couple of days. How could Raoul be right? I just don't see it… Not yet anyway._ She then looked around the room and realized she was in his office. She wondered if this was where he kept all his private things. _Could some evidence be in here?_

"You flattery me, my dear." He then noticed her looking about. "Anything you care to see?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I just…. The room is…. I've never been in a place like this before. The colors, the furniture…. It all seems to convey a theme of some sort."

"It's a collection of personal things throughout my travels. Nothing as put together as what your adopted mother had, I am sure."

Christine brought her eyes back to Erik. "Mama Valerius was kind but our life together wasn't all you may think it was. Truly, it was fine for me, I am not used to riches. My father and I had nothing but we lived every day to the fullest and I was very happy living with him in simple pleasures."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you left Madame Giry to live a better life."

Christine shook her head. "It was not better. It was different. The days at the Opera House will always…. Be very special to me."

He noticed a trace of sadden in her eyes. "Did I…. Did I upset you?"

"What? No!" She shook her head quickly. "Tonight was a delight. And I'm afraid that it was a bit unfair to you."

"To me? Why is that?"

"After this afternoon…"

"That was not your fault. The issue between the Vicomte and I… Well, it started long ago and I'm to blame for it."

"You are?" _Was Raoul right after all?_ "Why…. Why would you say that?"

Erik turned his back to her and looked back at the window. "I trusted too much. My desire for acceptance made me much too weak. It always has but I am not a victim." He turned back to her. "Please don't pity me for anything."

"I don't pity you. I'm just sorry that you are in this situation."

He pointed to the window. "They can't see us. It's as if I am invisible. Although, I suppose for tonight, you are invisible as well. No one can find us. We can let the world around us fall away."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no one knows you are here. You can do whatever you like and not have to worry about eyes watching or judging you. You can be yourself. You can be free. You can make a mistake."

"Erik, I still don't understand."

"You could try again in this room, Christine. You can allow yourself a chance to find your voice."

She instantly became nervous. "I told you. I have no voice to find and I can't help you, Erik. I'm sorry but I can't be part of this plan."

"There is no plan! Damn the Vicomte and the bet! Forget it. I'll handle it. I am talking about you. Trust yourself and maybe then you can forgive yourself for whatever mistakes you made and try again. Not for me, not for some bet. But for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I simply do not wish to sing. There is no secret behind it."

"Aren't you trying to forget someone? Aren't you afraid if you allow music back into your life that you will allow the pain of a loss to return as well?"

She stood silent but her pulse was racing. _How could he know?_

"You need to build trust again, Christine. I am so very sorry that you lost trust in others. For Madame Giry and Megan both have told me how you seem much more guarded now."

"Aren't we all more on our guard when we grow up?"

"Only because we are forced to be." He walked over to one of his shelves and pulled out a book. He then handed it over to her.

"Are we going to make mischief with your library too?" She giggled but stopped when she saw how serious he was.

"Take this please. I would like for you to study from it."

"Study?" She opened it and saw that it was a book on music theory. "I don't understand. What does theory have to do with me or with your bet?"

"Music, is not about notes on a page. It comes from education, feeling and heart. I don't believe you have had a true lesson in over 10 years, is that right?"

"How…. How would you guess that?"

Erik answered calmly, "That's when you left the Opera House. Where would you have received better training?"

She nodded because in her mind, his reply made sense and yet she knew that it wasn't an actual theatre employee who gave her lessons.

"Yes, it was at the Opera House."

"Ten years is a long time and I wonder if it ever began with a textbook?"

She fumbled through the pages, a little intrigued. "No, he did not."

"What can you tell me about him? What am I up against?"

She blushed. "Aren't most instructors men? Not much more to tell." _He had a male voice… An angelic singing voice. A voice that still haunts me to this day. So much so I sometimes, think of him when I hear you speak so soothingly._ She brought her hand to her temples.

 _Pity._ "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Take the book with you. Allow me to escort you to your room."

"Erik, I can't agree to …"

"To allow me to escort you?"

"No, not that. I meant…"

"What are you afraid of? You might actually enjoy what you learn from those pages."

"But if no sound comes out, how will that be enjoyable for anyone? It won't help me and it certainly won't help the park."

"I'm not asking you to sing right now. I'm asking you to read. The subject matter is interesting, I assure you. Read and then we can discuss. Is that so terrible? Do you have something against books?"

"No, of course not! I love books. The binding on this one is beautiful and the texture of the pages… I have never come across anything like it."

"Then please, keep it. Read it. Tomorrow we can meet again, in here and talk about what you read or about anything at all." He sheepishly looked away.

"Why would you want to do that? You are wasting time. I can't be your pupil."

"Can't you be my friend?"

Erik's reply once again caused Christine to be surprised. "Friend?"

Erik swallowed hard. "Yes, is that so terrible? Am I too freakish or too peculiar to even think of the possibility?"

"No! Why are you taking everything so personally? I don't think you are freakish. I just don't understand why you would want to be friends, when I can't help you."

"What if you put your energy in helping yourself?"

"I'm very surprised, Erik. I never thought that this would be how the evening would end."

"Are you dismayed by my proposition?"

"No." She whispered.

Christine thought about it and if she heard him correctly, wasn't Erik giving her the perfect way to find out once and for all who he really was? He was offering her friendship and all friends must trust one another. He would have to tell her things and maybe, if she did this right, she could find out the truth from the source and not rely on what others told her. She would finally be able to either believe Raoul or prove him wrong. Erik was willing to try and trust her. What more could she have asked for?

And yet, she knew for this to work, she would have to trust him too, for now.

"Come, I'll walk you to your door." He extended his hand and she took it freely as she had earlier this evening.

Erik's voice brought her out of her thoughts and as they walked back through the secret passageways and came down the back staircase leading into the hallway, Christine clutched her book tightly with her free hand. When they came to the door, she was the first to speak.

"Erik, thank you."

"I hope you had a good night, Christine. My hope is that your night made up for today."

He bowed and turned to leave, when she called his name.

"Erik!"

"Yes?" He walked back to her side and took her hand. To his surprise, she did not reject it.

"Could we meet in the afternoon? I need some time to read and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my eyes opened tonight."

His smile warmed her heart and she regretted that part of his smile was hidden due to his mask.

"I'll expect you sharp at 3pm. You know the way back?"

She nodded. "Yes but if I should get lost…."

"I'll find you." _Always._

She smiled and said good night. She then closed the door of her room and stood with her back against the door for a few minutes. She then placed the book on the nightstand and went to her vanity to prepare for bed, when she saw a letter addressed to her with a note on top of it.

 _My dear,_

 _This letter was delivered for you today. I look forward to seeing you tonight at the party._

 _Love,_

 _Madame Giry._

Christine noticed the letter didn't have a forwarding address but there was not stamp, so it had to be hand delivered. She tore it opened and dread washed over her.

 _Meet me at my favorite cafe at 2pm tomorrow. We have to talk. Find a way to get there. No excuses._

 _R_

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 _A/N: Oh dear…. I hope she doesn't end up being late for her lesson. Until next week._


	13. Chapter 13

Nadir walked by Meg's door the next morning and was taken aback when he heard a loud sneeze coming from inside her room. He stopped for a moment and paused outside, just to see if he could hear it again.

 _She sneezed once last night but was fine. I'm sure it is nothing…. And yet I did make her go back half way, stark naked in the cold night air. But…. I left my shirt for her to find right by the tree. Surely she wore it, no?_

He was about to knock, when he heard Antoinette's voice coming from inside.

"Child, you must rest. You seem to have fallen ill with a bad cold."

"Mama, I can't rest!" She leaned up, as if she were trying to get up from the bed. "I have things to do today. I…" _Sneeze_ "I'm fine. I just have a slight…"

Annie pushed Meg back down. "You have nothing that can't wait. I can't believe that you went walking alone last night with your hair all wet! What were you thinking?"

Nadir cringed. He didn't think telling Annie that he was only getting Meg back for her little prank from before would fare well for either of them. He felt horrible. He was about to knock, when he saw the knob turn, so he backed away quickly and pretended to be passing the door, as it opened.

"Morning Antoinette. How are you?"

She sighed. "I'm not the one to concern yourself for. Meg caught a bad cold. She insists that she is fine but how could she be when she was prancing around last night with her hair all wet."

"Oh dear…. Did she say anything?"

"Only that she is fine. You know our Meg. I better let Erik know not to expect her at rehearsal today. She needs rest."

Nadir nodded and nervously looked over at the door. "Is there anything I can bring her? Anything that she needs?"

Antoinette patted his arm. "You are always so sweet to offer but no, I just gave her plenty of liquids and commanded her to rest. I'll come back later with some broth and see if Erik recommends a pill. In the meantime, some rest will do her good."

"Of course." He looked as if he wanted to say more but fortunately Annie was distracted and didn't notice.

"You best join me in the front office, Erik wants to speak to us about the latest addition."

Nadir looked away from the door and back to her. "What addition?" He paused for a moment. "Oh Piangi."

"Nadir, I need your support on this. No animals, not yet. Promise me I can rely on you."

"Antoinette, take comfort that I feel the same way you do, only…."

"What?"

"You know Erik. This may be a losing battle."

"Well, then I'll have you escort the Inspector next time. I warn you, Nadir this is not a fight we can win."

Meg's sneeze had them turn both their heads back to the door.

"I'll be down to meet you shortly."

Antoinette nodded but remained in the hallway, as if she wanted to know if Meg were going to sneeze again. Nadir had the same impulse but wasn't given the opportunity, for Antoinette had a direct reason to be there. What was his?

Meanwhile Meg, had heard their voices from outside her room and started to get anxious.

 _The animals? Are they really here? I have got to find out if Erik is going to insist on bringing them. Sneeze!_ She blew her nose with a handkerchief and started to carefully put her robe and slippers on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was wide awake, feeling more refreshed than he had felt in years. Last night, Christine had given him a chance. A moment to where she could accept his trust and allow him to guide her. She wanted to do it. It wasn't because of a bet or out of some past obligation. It was a necessary step of getting her to trust him with her voice. To Erik, it was as if she was allowing herself to trust him with her heart.

Yes, he was all smiles as he wore his white mask and sipped his tea, waiting for the others to join him. When he heard a knock on the door, he rose from his seat and told the person to come in.

"Buongiorno, Monsieur Erik!"

"Piangi, right on time. Do sit down."

Piangi took a seat and looked about as if he was waiting for a refreshment to be offered.

Erik looked annoyed. "Tea?"

"Grazie." He looked about but didn't see any offerings made to him.

Erik motioned for him to fix his own. "Feel free to help yourself. I am having some biscotti brought in as well."

The mere mention of cookies, made Piangi suddenly feel as if the meeting was now worthy of his time. Yet it was short lived, as the others were still not there and he found himself growing restless.

"Monsieur Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Can't we just discuss the animals amongst ourselves?"

"I prefer to involve the manager and Monsieur Khan, whom I know you already met. They won't be long."

This time, Piangi nodded but took an extra minute to study Erik's face. He truly never saw a man wear a mask all the time and he concluded all too easily that it wasn't a persona Erik took on because he was bored. He then found himself wondering if it was made out of leather or porcelain? Was it smooth? He became fascinated.

"What are you gawking at?" Erik could feel his temper start to rise.

"It's hypnotic. I can't stop staring at it. You must make a fortune."

Erik knew exactly what he was referring to. "I see we have to get this over with. Better now than later. Do you have a question to ask me?"

"Does it hurt you?"

Erik looked confused. "Does what hurt me?"

Piangi smirked. "The mask."

Erik froze for a moment. Of all the things to ask about his mask, his comfort was not a subject matter Erik took lightly. Piangi may have appeared to be compassionate but Erik knew better. Long ago, he might have fallen for it but not now. Not ever again. He won't let pity play him for a fool. Then he thought about the consequences of allowing such leverage. Weren't they talking business? Wasn't Erik going to pay him a handsome fee for the animals and maybe even offer employment, which would make Erik his employer?

"Should it matter?"

Piangi shrugged. "Not to me but It does make me wonder. Can anyone really be trusted if you can't see their face?"

Erik stood up in a flash and in seconds was leaning over Piangi, as the Italian sat looking up into Erik's piercing eyes, silently wishing he had kept silent.

Then with a mere whisper, Erik's voice dominated the room. He didn't shout. He didn't have to.

"I don't care if you trust me or not. I don't need for you to trust me. I have a need and you supply that need. This is a business transaction and if you don't trust my money, then you can leave and take your lot with you."

"I…. No, I merely was curious…."

"As to what lies beneath?" Erik was close enough to bite the man's nose off. He wondered how Piangi's face would look, without all of his proper features displayed prominently.

Shaking, Piangi turned his head to the side. "I don't… Understand why you are so sensitive about this? I am sure that others have asked…"

"Others have." Erik grabbed Piangi by his lapels. "Others have died for less inquiries."

Piangi swallowed hard. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Erik lifted the man to his feet and then pushed him back down in the chair. "Fine. We do this once and one time only. Let's kill the blasted cat, shall we?"

"Uh…"

Erik took off his mask and pushed his face right up against Piangi's.

"Dear God!"

"Take a good look! Watch the freak for free. You fool! Do you know what kind of price I command? But now you have seen it and I expect no more remarks about the mask, do you understand? I wish to hear nothing more. No words about its comfort or how it feels or its appearance. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Yes. just please cover it. Cover it up!"

Erik did as requested of him and then let out an eerily laugh. "Not so hypnotic anymore, eh?"

He sat back down at his desk, crossed his legs and took another sip of tea, when Nadir and Antoinette entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is he doing here?" Nadir shouted.

Erik motioned for them to come in, unbeknownst that that Meg had taken steps to follow them and was waiting for Nadir and her mother to be inside, so she could listen freely at the door.

"Piangi and I were working out an agreement where I would buy all his animals and then he would be on his way."

Piangi looked at Erik as if he were joking. "Excuse me? You wish to buy my stock and then have me leave? I only came here because you wanted to have a trained expert on the grounds."

"I do but the word is expert and that, Signore is not you. I can find someone that can easily surpass your talents."

Annie looked as if she was going to explode. "I don't care who manages those beasts. I am here to tell you that we can't have them on the grounds without permits, Erik. This won't work."

"Annie, with all due respect, we all agreed that we wanted to have animals at Phantasma, did we not?"

"Erik…."

"Simply answer the question." His eyes beckoned for her to go along with him.

"Yes, we did." She then looked over at Nadir, hoping he would interject.

"All I want at this point is the livestock. It will take some time to train the animals and once that happens, our permits will be secure."

Meg listened with keen interest. _How did Erik secure the permits and so quickly?_ She suppressed two sneezes. She forced her mind to stop asking questions, when she heard Nadir speak.

"Erik, I know what you are thinking."

"Do you? Maybe you should join Carlotta and read minds, while she reads fortunes?"

This time it was Piangi to stand up and take center of the room. "I did not agree to this. I will not sell anything of mine. I came here to work. If there is no job for me, there are no animals for you."

"I think you will change your mind." Erik said smugly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you have no choice. I know about your gambling debts, Signore." Erik saw the man's face drop. "Come now, did you think I wouldn't investigate any potential employees?"

"That has nothing to do with my abilities. I am the best."

Erik shrugged and looked at Nadir. "I'm sure that you are good, in fact I know you are but I know someone better."

"Who?" Piangi looked insulted.

Nadir walked up to Piangi and placed his hand on his back. "None other than our…. Oh wait, you won't be working here. How silly of me. My employer." He grinned back at Erik.

Annie needed to sit down "You? Since when can you train animals?"

Erik looked down but then brought his head back up. "The Gypsies taught me many lessons. In this case, a very resourceful one."

Piangi shook his head. "I will not sell! I will leave here and …"

"Piangi, I am a very fair man of business." Erik pulled out a contract from his pocket and placed it on his desk. "Read the terms. I think you will find it more than reasonable."

"Is this because of earlier? Monsieur, I did not mean any disrespect. It's just we were alone and I never saw your mask so close before. I…."

Annie stood up instantly. "You spoke of his mask?"

Erik raised his hand to get her to calm down. "It's alright, Annie. As for Piangi, I think he knows better now. However, I had the contract drafted long before this morning. So if you would just read and sign it. I'll have the funds deposited into your account my tomorrow morning."

Piangi eyed the document. "You will leave me with nothing."

"On the contrary, you will be debt free, still have your name and be able to purchase new animals, eventually."

"But that could take years…. I demand at least a few of the young, so I can breed them."

"Borrow for them. I'm afraid my animals will cost you." Erik winked at Nadir, who couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Piangi signed the document and threw it back at Erik. "You have not seen the last of me! I will not be made a fool."

"Too late." Erik walked to the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I want you out of my park. One of my associates is outside and will gladly escort you out."

Piangi didn't know what had just happened within the last ten minutes. He looked as if he was going to faint.

Erik didn't give him any liberties. "Are you going to go on your own power or should I have Squelch come in and take you out by force?"

Piangi's eyes widened. He then saw Erik adjust his mask and before he could even see his next act, he ran out of the room.

After a few moments, it was Nadir's laughing that broke the silence.

"Nadir! Must you snort?" Erik chuckled.

"I can't believe you had this planned all along?" Nadir still couldn't believe it.

"I didn't until I started getting reports back on the man's past. No, to Annie's point, we can't have another questionable character around here." He winked at her.

"Erik, you really know how to train animals? I knew you were masterful with horses but…"

"I have many talents, Annie. Yet I do not plan on animal training as my full time job. I'll find someone capable but in the meantime, I will ensure they are safe for performing."

"But the permits… How…." Annie then stopped in mid-sentence. "Erik, how could you afford to pay off Piangi's debts?"

Erik started to play with his collar.

"Erik…"

"I had the money. I didn't touch anything that was invested in the park, I swear to you both."

"Answer me, Erik. Where did you get the money?"

"It was money owed to me and I think I had given those Opera theatre buffoons long enough to repay me."

Annie looked angry. "I suppose it is fruitless to ask if anyone saw you."

"You doubt my abilities?" He was hoping his joking would calm her down.

"We could have used that money for other things."

"Like what, pay off a dishonest official, like the Vicomte and his crew? I think not. I'd rather pay a balding, fat man."

Nadir poured everyone some tea. "So, what do we do now?"

Meg didn't know what they were going to do but she knew exactly what she could do. She suppressed another sneeze and hurried to get dressed. She had a telegram to send.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was at the café waiting for Raoul to arrive. She kept looking over her shoulder, feeling guilty for leaving the park and not telling anyone where she was going. She still hadn't seen Madame Giry since before her party. Yet, she was grateful that no one was around or much too busy to be focused on her whereabouts. She cursed her uneasiness. She had every right to meet anyone she wished. However, knowing why she was meeting Raoul made her uncomfortable. He wasn't asking to see her to find out how she was doing. She knew he wanted to ask about the bet and what she had discovered.

 _What am I doing here? Raoul and Erik have had this war between them and I have no desire to be involved. Clearly they both have such bad blood between them but I can't understand as to how Erik is as sinister as Raoul says he is? I never have seen it. He's been kind and funny and really incredibly thoughtful. I feel horrible lying to him, even though I have no intention of participating in the bet._

She ordered a tea and a chocolate tart, before sitting down. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she jumped in surprise, when she felt Raoul's lips on her cheek.

"Hello Lottie."

"Raoul!" She then looked around her and sat back down, grateful no one could see. "I asked you not to do that."

"Do what? Greet an old friend?"

"You know what I meant. Besides, you are late. I've been here for nearly 20 minutes."

"So? Do you have somewhere to be?"

Erik popped into her head and she couldn't help but smile. "I have rehearsal, Raoul. I can't be late."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me, will the monster show his fangs?"

"Stop it! I will not stay around and listen to you insult him. Raoul, I have never been more convinced that you are wrong about him. He isn't what you say or what those so called rumors say. I just know it."

"Really, Christine? Why, what would I have done without you being around him for these last three days?" He scoffed. "I never thought you were this naïve. I am sorry we drifted apart all those years ago. Lord knows, I could have helped prepare you better for this messed up world."

"Raoul, I know you believe that he is responsible for robbing your family of money but if that is true, then why does he work so hard to gain money? You said he was responsible for killing so many people and yet the one woman, I respect and admire above anyone else lives and breathes for him. His employees think he is kind and fair and he is…."

"He's what exactly?" He snapped his fingers to get someone to take their order.

"Raoul, don't do that. You have to order up at the counter. Mine will be here soon."

"The counter?" He groaned. "Christine, he is a master manipulator. I told you this. Didn't you read the papers I gave you?"

"Yes but…."

"So I have false information?"

"Raoul, I think you should just talk to him."

"I did. We have a gentleman's agreement and I need you in this Christine. You said you would help."

"But you know I won't sing and frankly, that is not fair or very gentlemanly for him. Furthermore, he isn't pressuring me, unlike someone who I am supposed to trust."

"Don't you see? It's all a game. He's playing you, Lottie. He's all charm and kindness now but just you watch. Wait until he can't control his temper or he is left defenseless. I wouldn't want you to be around that. Not to mention the man's face. You haven't seen him without his mask have you?"

"No, I haven't." She hadn't really thought much of it, actually.

"Well, consider yourself fortunate, for now. The man has no nose, his right side is bare bones and rough. You can actually see him chew food." He made a face. "Disgusting."

"Raoul, it can't be that bad. And I can't understand how you can describe it in such detail, if it was so horrible. How many times have you seen it?"

"Once is enough. It will never leave your thoughts. A vision like that stays with you."

"Stop it! You are doing this on purpose."

"I am not. Christine I am only getting you prepared for the real Erik Dexter. Maybe you need to poke the animal to see exactly what comes to life. Maybe then, you will realize who… What he really is and help me get justice once and for all."

"Raoul, I told you I won't sing. Let's not keep bringing this up."

"And I told you, I don't want you to sing. You fret over being dishonest to a murdering freak? Christine, he will hurt you. Be on your guard. Never stop being cautious because the minute you let your guard down, the minute you want to offer compassion and hope, he will turn against you and I don't know what might happen." He started to turn white.

"Raoul? Your face is white. It's frightens me."

"Oh, Lottie, I only wish I could tell you to not be frightened but you should. You should always carry the fear inside of you because only then will you be able to resist his demon power. Remember that behind the mask and wig and fine clothing is a cold-blooded killer."

His description made her stomach turn. "If that is real, then why would you want me in such danger?"

"You went willingly. I couldn't stop you from auditioning, remember?"

"But as a dancer, I would rarely be alone with him. As a voice student, we would be alone, constantly. Why put me in such danger?"

"Because he would be on his best behavior if he thought…."

"Thought what?"

"Well that he could best me, of course." He then saw the waitress coming with Christine's order. "I'll be right back. I'm going to order a drink."

"Raoul, wait!" She grabbed his arm. "That's not all you meant, is it?"

He smiled as a means to ease her mind but then it faded. "I would never ask this of you or anyone but if you were to spend some time together, he might get ideas that you… It would be completely one sided, make no mistake but if he mistook kindness for interest…." He smiled again. "Well, what man or beast could resist you?"

Christine shook her head. "I will never put myself in that position unless it was mutual. How could you even suggest something like that?!"

"Calm down, Christine." He moved back to the table. "I only meant that he could get lost in your charms. He's a monster but still human… More or less."

Suddenly too disgusted to eat, she moved her plate away. "You would want me to put myself in danger and prostitute myself just so I can believe you are right about him?"

"Grow up, Christine. You are twisting my words." He took a bite out of her tart. With his mouth still full, he continued to speak. "I need your help. I have told you a hundred times as to why. I will not make you sing in public. I don't want you to be near him when he is provoked but I only told you what could happen, so you will always be on your guard. I am only telling you what you should know already."

"Which is?"

"Any man would fall in love with you, just as I have."

"Love? You love me?! Raoul, you hardly know me now. How can you possibly love me?"

"When it's real, it only takes a moment." He reached for her hand. "Are you telling me that you don't even think of me a little, Lottie?"

Before she could answer, she saw Meg enter the café and walk to the opposite side to sit down. Her palms started to sweat. She then heard the clock strike 3pm.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I have to go! I have to go!"

Raoul stopped her from leaving. "Christine, you owe me an answer."

"I… Have to go! I didn't want to be late and now…Good bye Raoul!"

She flew by him and out the door but the scene did not go unnoticed by the patrons, including Meg who was tempted to go up and say something, only the arrival of Monsieur Thompson, caused her to change her mind and sit back down and wave him over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was in his private office, thinking back about Piangi and how he was being gawked at. Just once he would like to be noticed for himself and not the article of clothing he was forced to wear since birth. He was so happy this morning. Perhaps that's why it happened? God had to remind him to not dream to far, or lose sight of who he really was.

He felt the left side of his face and then the right one. "No matter what I do. No matter what I create or accomplish, I will always be the freak in a mask." He then looked at his pocket watch and the instant he placed it back in his jacket, Christine was walking through the door, completely out of breath from running all the way back from town.

"You're late!"


	14. Chapter 14

Piangi was hysterical. He kept moaning and groaning, while he was sitting down, patting his face with his handkerchief, only to get up and begin pacing back and forth. Carlotta was having a difficult time keeping him calm.

"There, there Caro. Please do not work yourself up in such a way. They are not worth it! Come sit down and relax."

He dramatically wallowed over to the chair. "Alas, my Bella, it is impossible for me to relax. That man… That…. Villain has disgraced me." He sat and placed his head in his hands. "What am I to do now?"

Carlotta patted Piangi's head and brought it closer to her bosom. "Let me take the pain away, Caro."

He looked up and saw her breast in his face. He gazed at them for a moment but then shook his head. "No, I am not in the mood." He noticed her hurt look over his rejection, so he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Please do not misunderstand. I am very moved and would like nothing other than to be closer to you, Cara but I hardly feel like a man after what HE did!"

"Erik only cares about himself. He saw the animals as an opportunity and like a vulture, he swooped in and devoured his prey."

Piangi nodded. "How can you stand to be here, Bella?"

Carlotta sighed. "It is home…. For now. Yet one day, I do plan on leaving and when I do, I will make sure he knows why and regrets what he lost."

He patted his sweaty brow once more. "He does not deserve you. I knew that the moment I saw you at the party. I knew you were made for much more."

She smiled. "We can have more together, Piangi. This does not change the connection we made."

"No but I am afraid that without my animals I leave here with very little. Once I pay my debts, I have to start over." He looked at Carlotta in shame. "I could not bring you down with me. I want to only bring you up to the light, Cara mia."

They embraced but let go once Carlotta got an idea. "Wait!"

"I didn't try anything. I was only holding you, I swear it, Bella!"

She swatted his arm away. "That's not what I meant! Why not have your revenge now?"

"Revenge? But I just told you that…."

"Leave tonight with the upper hand. A gift they will remember you by."

"Gift?!" He looked appalled. "I will leave them nothing! I am not a fool. When I have made my fortune again I will come back and take their star." He kissed her hand. "You, Bella."

She pulled away from him. "Piangi, don't you see? When you have made your fortune again, I will come willingly but until then, you can leave them with your calling card, so to speak."

"My what?"

"The animals, Piangi. Don't they listen to you?"

"Well yes, of course. But I don't see what good that serves me now."

"You will once we open their cages and you command them to linger about the park." She grinned.

"You mean, unleashed them? But Cara, they might hurt someone!"

"Relax, Caro. I don't want them to harm someone. I only want them to scare someone."

"A target to hunt for?" He looked interested. "Tell me more."

She pulled out Christine's handkerchief. "Let that handsome tiger of yours smell this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No matter what I do. No matter what I create or accomplish, I will always be the freak in a mask." Erik sighed deeply. Was it too much to ask to have one moment when he didn't feel like a defective toy, cast aside? Would anyone ever look at him and see the beauty behind the mask? Could anyone ever try to see the beauty underneath?

He then looked at his pocket watch and the instant he placed it back in his jacket, Christine was walking through the door, completely out of breath from running all the way back from town.

"You're late!"

Christine saw the sadness in his eyes and yet his tone didn't match. Was he angry? She truly didn't want to make him angry.

He stood erect and ignored her as she tried to even her breathing. "I do not tolerate tardiness. You committed to a time last night. Time is a very precious commodity and all time is valuable, namely mine. If you did not see the value in keeping our lesson, you should not have wasted my time." He looked sad but sounded annoyed. He had to make it appear as if her delay did not upset him. He couldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. No one was going to see that side of him again.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I lost track of the time. I ran all the way back from…." She stopped herself, afraid she had said too much.

"All the way back from where? You left the park?"

Now it was Christine's turn to be annoyed. "I never remember surrendering my freedom in exchange for my position or lessons, Erik."

"That's not what I meant. I meant you are to manage your time more wisely. We are not here for your mere whim, Christine."

"I never said you were, Erik." _This is a strange side to him. I have never seen him act in such a way. Was Raoul right? What would happen if I poked the tiger? Would he strike? Do I want to find out?_

Erik realized Christine was keeping her distance and he didn't like that. "Please, don't feel as if you need to keep away from me. I had a very unpleasant morning and when you were late…"

"I'm sorry. I was just…. Lost in the chapters you asked me to read. I wanted to leave the grounds to really concentrate. I found some of the words were far past my vocabulary. I had to keep looking them up to find their meaning."

"You went to the library?" Erik looked at her carefully.

"No, I thought it best I go to a café where I could simply focus on the words."

"At a café?" He didn't believe her. "I may not frequent such establishments often but I do remember that they can be rather loud and full of people. An excellent place to people watch but not so much for studying." _Why do you feel as if you must lie to me? Oh, Christine. Why? Why must you lie too?"_

"Yes, that's what I came to realize and then of course I ran to be on time for our lesson." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. I don't even believe it. Please God, don't have him ask me where my book is._

He turned and faced the piano, pretending to sort through music that had already been pre-selected and organized. "You came straight from the café?"

"Yes, I told you. Erik, my side is splitting from running so fast. May I at least have some water?" _Oh, I feel horrible. Of course he is acting this way, I'm a dolt. Why am I carrying on so?_

He stopped fidgeting with the music and went to pour her a glass of water. He then handed it to her. "Breathe. We shall begin when you are ready."

"Ready?"

"To discuss what you read, of course. Now, turn to the first page."

"Uh…." She drank her water before trying to speak. "Erik, in my haste…."

"You left the book at the café?"

She nodded her head but lowered it to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Then tell me, Christine why did I find you book in your room?"

"You what?!" She was so surprised by his question that she almost stumbled when he looked at her.

"How is the book I have given you in your room?"

"How would you know that unless you were spying in my room? How dare you? You had no right to…"

"To catch you in a lie?" He crossed his arms and forced himself to keep still, instead of charging over to her.

"How… How did you know I was lying?"

"You aren't a very good actress. We should work on that." He sighed. "Truthfully, I wasn't a hundred percent certain until now." He looked away. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I was afraid to read it, okay? I didn't want…."

"Didn't want to what? Learn from me?"

"No! I didn't want to like it and I didn't want to learn more. I was terrified to find out that I might enjoy what I read and then want more, beg for more, need more. I told you I won't sing again. Why can't you just let the matter rest?"

"This isn't about singing, Christine. This is about your life. Yes, your life. One that no one dictates but you or so you say. Yet that is the furthest thing from the truth. You let your entire life be controlled by the past. Whatever you claim haunts you or keeps you from enjoying what you once loved, is in no one's destiny but your own."

Christine stepped closer to him and soon found herself beside him at the piano. "I may never be ready again."

"Maybe you're right." He then placed his hand over hers. "Maybe you're wrong. Why are you trying so hard for it to be one, as opposed to the other?"

The moment his hand touched hers, she felt a warm sensation enter her body. "I didn't want to be late. I told…. Myself to not be late."

"When was the last time you vocalized?"

"Eight years ago."

Erik paused. _Eight years ago? But we last saw each other 10 years ago… You sang after you left the Opera House? After we parted? Then why do you keep saying you won't sing because of your former teacher?_ Erik wanted to bombard her with questions but then, wouldn't that leave him obligated to have to answer a few questions of his own. No, now was not the time. He must wait.

"Eight years, you say? My, I think it is safe to say that the first few notes will be unpleasant."

He grinned at her but she only looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Please, don't worry. I am not asking you to sing. I am asking you to breathe. Now do you remember your scales and the sound the notes should make?"

"Yes, of course I do. My teacher would strike me dead, if I had forgotten them."

Erik suppressed a laugh. "Smart man." He then cracked his knuckles. "Shall we start out with one note at a time? It is a C major scale so the first note is?" He looked at her as if he wasn't going to continue until she answered.

"C." She felt silly. She then looked at him wondering what he was going to do. "And?"

"Can you produce the C sound?"

"Erik!" She huffed.

"What? I am not asking you to sing. Here, let me play it for you." He plucked the note on the piano and then he went behind Chrisitne and pressed his hands over her diaphragm. He then whispered for her to make the sound and when she did, he moved his hands, instructing her where to breathe. "Again."

The feel of his hands on her body, frighten and excited her at the same time. If she had felt warmth when he touched her hand, she could not deny the fire she felt when he was so close to her along with his voice in her ear. She no longer felt like herself anymore. She felt as if she was his instrument and she had no choice but to comply. She did it. She did it again and again and again. She did it each and every time he asked it of her. They stopped only when Erik was satisfied with her sound. He paused and then played the note on the piano once more. This time, instead of pressing against her, he instructed her with his hands and his eyes. She did it. She sung the note. He closed his eyes to let the note sink in. He then smiled.

"That was very good."

"It was one note. Hardy an aria. As you can tell I am completely out of practice."

"As you can tell, you did it. How did it feel?"

"The note?"

"Yes, what were you feeling?"

 _Fire, intensity, longing._ "Comfort." Yes, it was exactly like that. Feeling the warmth and intensity she felt just by being with him was frightening but strongly familiar and very intoxicating.

He sat down at the piano as if he had no choice but to start playing. Christine's tiny note was enough of an inspiration to make him want to express himself. It had been so long that he had been deprived of such a gift. Although it was only a mere taste, it was enough to ignite a flame in Erik that he had never once felt before.

Of course Erik played whenever possible but this time it was different. This time he played as if he could actually hear what Christine could sound like again. What she was made to sound like. He played with every fiber in his being and he almost wanted to sing out the words but stopped himself. She couldn't know who he was really was, not yet. For now, he just let his imagination take over for him.

Chrisitne was mesmerized by the music. Erik's notes, his grace, his mere presence. He made the notes come alive and he made her come alive just by being able to listen to him play. How she longed to be able to sing the words to his glorious chords but she couldn't. She knew it would never sound so pure, so beautiful, so perfect.

It was in that moment, that Christine couldn't believe Raoul. She knew down deep inside that Erik was not the man he thought him to be. How could anyone so vile produce something so unearthly? She had heard perfection like that only once in her life and that was through voice in her Angel of Music. Now in human form was the instrumental version of her memories.

"You cannot be an ordinary man." She had meant it for her internal thoughts but she couldn't stop herself from saying them out loud.

Erik's eyes opened and the words that echoed through him made him cringe. _No ordinary man._ He then looked right at Christine and saw her eyes were fixated on him. He couldn't move without her eyes following him…. Trailing, him…. Gawking at him. He immediately stopped playing.

"What are you staring at?"

"What?" She had been feeling lightheaded with his music but when he abruptly stopped playing, reality resurfaced far too soon for Christine's liking.

"You gawk at me as if you wish to see something. What is it Christine? What is it that you are so curious to see?" He stood up and came towards her.

"Erik, please stop this. I don't know what you are talking about. I was mesmerized by you and your music and if I was staring it was because…"

"Because of the mask, right?"

"I… No? Why would I stare at your mask?"

"Because it has always been about this mask? This fine leather or porcelain finishing touch, eh? Only it is I not a finishing touch for me. It is the first piece of clothing I wear in the morning and the last article of clothing I discard at night." He turned around in shame.

"Erik, I swear to you that I…."

Her hand reached over to comfort him but Erik thought that she was reaching over to take his mask off. He flinched and before he could stop himself the rage took over.

"Get your hands away from me! Is this all I am, some spectacle in a cage? The Devil's Child no matter what I do or where I go?" He ripped off his mask and chased her, until he grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him.

"Is this what you were dying to see? The freak in the mask? Forget the music! Forget the beauty underneath! Here is where it matters! Here is where it counts! You are just like the others! You lying Delilah! Curse you! Damn you!"

He let her go and she was shaking. She couldn't get the image of his rage or his hurtful name calling out of her mind. She ran to the opposite side of the room, trying desperately to get away from him. What had happened? How could he be so kind and endearing and magical one minute, only to be a mad man the next? She was afraid. Afraid for her life. She curled up into a ball and began to cry.

When Erik saw her on the floor, afraid of him, he wanted to kill himself. How could he have frightened her so? They were doing so well. He then spotted his mask on the floor.

"What have I done?"

She lifted her head up when she heard his voice. When she saw him approach her, she begged him to stay away.

"Don't come any closer."

"I'm sorry, Christine. Please don't cry. I would never harm you. I…. I thought you were going to grab my mask. I…. I think everyone wants to see behind the mask and I…." He then realized, he was speaking with her without any covering to his face. His hand quickly went up to his right side to cover his deformity. "I am sorry. I was wrong. Please…. Please do not fear your Erik."

"My Erik?" She felt such confusion. Moments before she had liked the feel of him close to her and now she just wanted to run and stay far away from him. "Please, just let me go."

"Let you go?" He shook his head. "Christine, you are not my prisoner." He inched closer as she trembled. "I don't want you to fear me. I…." He then realized that was exactly how she felt. "Go. Leave me and don't hate me, Christine. I couldn't bear it." He moved out of her way and gestured towards the door.

Christine got up and ran quickly to the door only to see his mask on the floor. She saw his back was still turned. She picked up the mask but this time, instead of reaching for his arm, she placed the mask in front of his face. The moment he took it from her, she ran out of the room.

Erik fell to his knees and began to sob.

 _Erik, bad move. And now there's a tiger on the loose gunning for Christine…. Nothing else to do but Stay tuned._


	15. Chapter 15

Antoinette heard a commotion coming from Erik's office. She was heading over to see what had taken place, when Christine ran past her in the hallway.

"Child, where are you going in such a rush?" She then saw her face. "Dear God, what happened?"

"I can't stay here. I'm sorry, Madame but… I must go!"

Before Antoinette could say another word, Christine ran down the stairs and out the door. Antoinette didn't hesitate for a moment. She immediately went to Erik's office and gasped when she saw his door open and Erik on his knees sobbing. She went to console her friend but announced her presence before touching him.

"Erik, it's me, Annie. What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Go away." His voice lost all emotion. "If you had any sense, you would run as far away from me as possible. Just like she did. I'm a monster. Just go. Go now and leave me here."

"Will you stop this rubbish and calm down. Talk to me. What happened?" She then placed her arms on his shoulders. "You can't push me away, remember? I know too much." She smirked, hoping he would laugh or do something to show her that he was alright. "Erik, I don't know what took place in here but I do know that you are a good man. A very good man."

He shook his head in a frenzy. "No, No… I am bad. I scared her away. I ruined everything! I am exactly what they have always said I was. I am twisted and evil. My soul is distorted."

She slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever let me here that trash coming from your mouth again! You are a good man. A man who would die for any one of us here. A genius with music, with a heart bigger than all of France. A true friend, despite all you have been through."

Erik didn't flinch from the slap. It was almost as if he was used to such punishment. Antoinette regretted her actions but she had to stop him from carrying on in such a way.

"I hurt her! I scared her away! She hates me now and it is all my fault. I can't blame her. I was out of control. I…."

"Erik, please calm down." She wrapped her arms around him and tried desperately to stop him from shaking. "I'm sorry I slapped you but your words were lies. I will not allow you to degrade yourself in such a manner."

"You would if you saw what I did."

"What did you…." She then noticed that his mask was off. "Erik? Do you…. Do you realize that your mask is off? Did you…. Did you show your face to Christine?"

Erik moved away from her slowly and stood up, picking up the mask from the floor. He turned around and quickly placed it back on. "I don't know what possessed me to do so."

Antoinette stood up. "Is that why she ran away?" She was deeply disappointed that the girl had such a reaction but then again, how could she blame her. It is a sight the first time anyone sees it. Poor Christine, she thought. She then realized the damage this did to her friend. _Poor, unhappy Erik._

"We were having a lesson. His eyes drifted to the piano. It was going so well. She was responding to the music. She even allowed me to touch her, so I could show her proper breathing." He smiled at the memory. Then I heard her sing. Granted, it was only a note but Annie, it was glorious." He then looked over at her and saw the panic in her eyes.

"I didn't force her to go beyond that, I swear. Yet I was moved so much that I had to play. The music in my veins reacted to her voice in such a way. It was as if two strands of melody were finally entwined. I didn't dare sing, though. I wasn't that much of a fool. I knew she wasn't ready to learn that I was her Angel of Music."

"And yet you thought she was ready to see your face?"

Erik looked at Antoinette with frustration. "No, give me some credit. Although, I know I haven't really earned it." He let out a deep breath. "I looked up and found her gawking at me."

"Gawking?!"

Erik nodded. "I could feel her eyes watching me… Staring at me… I felt the same way Piangi made me feel this morning. I know I am a side show freak, Annie but not in this room. Not when I play… I so desperately didn't want to be that in her eyes too."

"Erik, are you sure that is what she was doing? You said yourself that you were playing the piano. It is possible that she was mesmerized by the music, taking in the man that makes such heavenly sounds."

He felt heated and began to take his jacket off. "She said I was no ordinary man and I was no longer able to control myself."

"Dear God." She felt the need to sit down and went to the piano bench. "You took your mask off then, didn't you?"

"I was terrible. A true devil. I pressed her face up against this monstrosity." He pointed to his face. "I made her cry and tremble." He closed his eyes, as he was remembering what took place and then shook his head, as if he could erase the past. "When I realized what I had done…. It was too late. I saw her eyes, Annie. She feared me. She never wants to see me again."

"Erik, she was frightened. She didn't know what she was doing or saying. I am sure that in time…."

"No!" He rose his arm up in midair as to stop Antoinette from continuing. "She begged me to let her go. Let her go?" He laughed. "She is the one that has haunted me for 10 years. It is she who will never let me go." He stared out the window.

"But she left the room. Did she just run out?"

Erik turned his head half way to speak. "I told her she was not my prisoner. I told her to go and not to hate me."

"Oh, Erik." Antoinette didn't know who needed her more, Erik or Christine.

"She is such a good girl, Annie. So fragile and innocent. Despite her hatred for me, she came back and gave me my mask."

"She what?"

"She must have been half way out the door when she came back and returned my mask. I had thrown it from across the room and she picked it up and came back to me, placing it in front of my face. The moment our hands touched in its exchange, she ran."

"I am sure she did not leave the park. I will go and find her. She is obviously upset, Erik but anyone would be. What happened was terrible but it was not your fault. You were confused. She doesn't know you. What went wrong can be fixed and forgiven. You'll see."

"Annie, please. It is better this way."

"How is it better?" She stood up from the bench and walked over towards him to the window. "She is all alone out there. She needs us and we need her. Erik, she showed compassion to you, even though she was afraid. You said it yourself, she is a good girl. She can forgive you, as long as you make amends and …."

"And what?" He sounded as if there could possibly be some hope after all.

"Trust her. Tell her who you really are. No more lies. They have not protected us. They have only tried to destroy us." She then took his hand. "We are stronger than that. Do not give them the upper hand. They can only hurt us, if we let them."

He looked at her for a long minute. "I don't deserve you as a friend, dear lady." He then kissed her hand. "And you have a powerful right hand."

She giggled. "Someone has been teaching me to be a tough, dear lady, all these years. I'm glad his teachings have paid off."

Erik then looked around the room. "I better clean this up. Will you really go and try to find Christine? Just make sure she is safe. If she wants to leave then..." He noticed, Antoinette's attention was elsewhere. "Annie? What has caught your eye out there?"

"Erik…. Come here at once. There's a tiger loose on the grounds!"

"What the devil are you talking about? He walked over and his eyes bulged out. "Christine!"

He was out the door in an instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg was nervous as she was sitting across from Thompson. She kept wondering how she was ever going to go through with her plan but considering the circumstances, what choice did she have? She looked over at Thompson and knew that she would have to say something soon, otherwise he would leave. She opened her mouth but instead of words, she ended up coughing.

"Are you alright?" Thompson looked over at her, obviously annoyed but with so many people around, he wanted to appear gentlemanly.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just" …. _SNEEZE_. I'm so sorry!"

Thompson looked appealed. Meg had just sneezed on him. He took out his handkerchief and began wiping his face.

"Please, forgive me. I am a bit under the weather and…."

"Mademoiselle Giry, I am through wasting time. I came here because your note was most…." He looked around before he continued. "Intriguing. Yet, I've been away from my office for over 30 minutes and you haven't said two words to me about the content of your note. I thought I made myself clear the other day, I don't play with children."

"I know exactly what you said the other day and what you meant. Do you think I would have written you, if I didn't know what you expected in return for my request?"

He placed his handkerchief back inside his jacket. "Then why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Doesn't a girl deserve a beverage or a small treat first?"

He was about to reply harshly, when Meg batted her eyes at him. He then smirked. "Touché'".

She then reached for his hand. "I understand you are very important and what I proposed is all my doing and my choice. I only ask that…."

"That what?"

"Well, would it be so wrong to be courted a bit first?"

"Courted?! You must be joking! You want me, a distinguished member of the courts, to court a mere…"

"I realize that I may be common and beneath your standards but I am still a young girl and a pretty one. I would think that you would enjoy some time together." She grabbed hold of his hand and began to stroke it.

Thompson took another look at Meg and then got a humorous idea that she was actually new to all of this after all.

"Mademoiselle Giry…."

"Meg, please."

"Meg." He then looked around again. "Are you a virgin?"

Meg blushed. "Is that so odd to believe? Monsieur Thompson, I know I am in the theatre but not all of us are the same. Besides, every theatre girl had a first time." She gulped. "Is it so bizarre to want to be a little special?"

Thompson couldn't reply to her statement. Yes, he had been with other woman before and of course he knew the type of woman that usually occupied the theatre, let alone a fair. Yet he had never been presented with an opportunity to bed a virgin before. The idea sparked an interest in him he had never explored before.

"Forgive me, Meg I just didn't realize that you had never been this far before."

"Monsieur Thompson, I respect your conditions but I do not want to be seen in your eyes as some whore. I know that I am far below your class and I am not asking for a proposal. This is a business transaction. Yet I hoped that maybe, if you knew the worth of such a commodity, you might allow me a little more of your time." She couldn't contain her sneeze.

This time, Thompson offered up his handkerchief to her. "Take this." He then laughed. "Where does your kind think up such things? I admit, it is awfully clever."

"Does that mean you will accept my proposal?"

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long would you expect me to woo you, before you…." He leaned in closer to her. "Woo me?"

"Well, I suppose we leave that up to time and mood?"

He grinned. "Alright my little…. Courtesan. Why not? After all, this would be new for both of us." Next her rubbed her leg from underneath the table. "I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

She moved his hand away. "So I will expect to hear from you?"

"You expect me to come and call on you? I'm sorry Meg but…."

"I am not expecting roses. I know you can't just take me anywhere. I respect your station and do not wish to tarnish it. You have your reputation to think of." Meg wanted to scream inside, instead she held it together. "Here, you'll want your handkerchief back."

"No, take it. Let it count as one of your courting presents." He laughed. "Alright, Meg. I'll find a way to come calling. But don't expect this façade to last too long."

"Of course not. However, as you deem sure I won't be disappointed, neither will you."

With that, Meg got up and left the café. Once she was sure she was no longer in sight, she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. Would she ever leave an encounter with Thompson where she wouldn't end up crying? She feared not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine couldn't have run fast enough through the park. She didn't think about her personal belongings. She didn't think about saying goodbye to Meg or Madame Giry. She didn't even think about Raoul or what he would say. All she could think about was Erik's rage. She had never seen someone react in such a way before. He was cold and mean. Is this the side that Raoul warned her about? How many others saw what she saw? Was it so hard to believe how his rage could turn into violence? Would he have hurt her, if he had been given the chance?

She finally had to stop running, so she could catch her breath. She knew she wasn't being followed. Erik had let her go but she was afraid he would change his mind. He was unpredictable and his temper was out of control. She felt so stupid for putting herself in such danger and for what? Raoul was right all along. He'd be happy, she finally saw the light but that didn't mean she would stay and help him catch Erik for his past sins. No, she needed to be far away and forget. For if his temper frightened her, the mere fact that she was so drawn to him and his music, petrified her.

 _You can write to Madame Giry and have her send your things, once you have settled somewhere…Anywhere. Just leave, go far away so you won't be subject to… That ever again. What kind of a spell did he have over me?_

She then thought of his face. She hardly remembered the details, as it happened so fast. Did he even have a nose? She thought back and remembered how she was watching him play. She then gasped. _He thought I was staring at him. Well, I was but it wasn't…. I didn't even see his face then. He was wearing his mask. Do you suppose, he thought I was mocking him?_

Before she could answer her own question, her heart stopped. There, standing before her was a large tiger, licking his teeth and staring her down.

"Oh my God…"

Erik was right behind the tiger and heard Christine's cry.

"Christine, don't move. Don't even breathe and if at all possible, close your eyes."

 _A/N: Cliffhanger. Until next week._


	16. Chapter 16

Erik didn't take his eyes away from the tiger. Christine kept hearing his voice echoing inside her brain, telling her to stay still. Although she tried, she couldn't close her eyes. She was too petrified to look away. Erik slowly moved around the animal. He knew something was off, as the tiger had not even tried to move towards him. It almost seemed as if the tiger had already targeted its prey and nothing could stop its pursuit.

Erik knew Piangi was behind this, the only thing that puzzled him was how in the world did he get the tiger to focus on Christine? He shook his head. He had to focus on the present. Once this was resolved, he would deal with Piangi. Erik ceased his moment, reached in and cupped the tiger behind the ear and applied pressure to his neck.

"Erik, No!" Christine's face turned white. All she could imagine was the tiger ripping Erik's head off.

Erik didn't look away from the tiger. Instead he talked softly. "Christine, do not say a word. Just pretend I am not here. You need to remain perfectly still. I need to get the animal to lose your scent. Since I can't very well have you change clothes with me, I need to get him to smell me and change its target."

Christine realized what he was saying and wanted to protest but she couldn't speak. This was the third time today that she was frightened and although for different reasons, they all had to do with Erik. _First, I feared the power he seemed to have over me, then I feared his rage and now I fear for his life._

Erik took advantage of the animal's concentration on Christine and forced the tiger to become fixated on his scent. Once he saw the tiger's eyes twitch and begin to instinctively focus on him as opposed to Christine, he tightened his grip around the animal's neck. Soon the tiger fell to the ground. Once the tiger fell, Erik released his hold and exhaled a deep breath. Only then did he look up at Christine.

"It's alright. You are safe…I will make sure he isn't harmed. He's just sleeping." He began to rub the back of his neck.

She looked at him in astonishment. "How did you…Erik!"

Before Christine could warn him, the tiger attacked Erik by scratching him with his paw and knocking him down. Erik had some of the wind knocked out of him but he got to his knees and applied what appeared to be a chocking hold on the animal. The tiger's eyes kept closing and soon he was motionless.

This time, Erik moved further away from the animal. "He isn't hurt…" He began to stumble. It was obvious he was in pain due to the fall. "He'll…. He'll be…. Fine." Erik collapsed before he could say another word.

Christine's first reaction was to run like hell. She didn't want to take a chance that the tiger would wake up but as she turned to leave, she realized she couldn't just leave Erik on the ground, helpless. He had saved her life. She ran to his body and checked for a pulse. He was still breathing. Beyond that, she didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't lift him, much less carry him back to the house. She began to scream for help.

"Someone! Anyone! Please, Help! I need help, Erik is hurt!"

Meg had gone for a walk around the grounds once she had gotten back from the café. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. When she heard Christine's screams, she followed the sound until she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Meg, I need help. Erik is hurt. He collapsed after saving me from the tiger."

Meg just shook her head. "Why is it that every time I find the two of you together, one of you has fainted?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Meg to rustle up some of the performers to help take Erik back to the house. Nadir stayed behind, so he could make sure the animal was locked up tight. He knew Piangi was behind all of this but he also knew that he couldn't have acted alone. Rather than worry anyone, he decided to conduct his investigation in secret.

Meanwhile back at the house, Antoinette kept everyone calm and had Doctor Gangle come and tend to Erik. She was coming in and out of Erik's bedroom, when she saw Christine in the hallway, along with the others hoping for news every time the door opened.

"Everyone, please. Erik will be fine. The tiger is no longer on the loose and we have a show to put on tonight. Now, what would Erik say if he saw all of you just standing around here?"

Ms. Fleck was the only one that had the nerve to speak.

"Annie, you'd tell us if it was more serious, right?" She then looked at Christine. "How did this happen, again? You and Meg just found the Master on the ground with the tiger passed out?"

"He… He saved my life. The tiger was coming towards me and He… He…." Christine couldn't continue. She cupped her mouth and turned away.

Antoinette clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. _These are the days I miss my cane from the Opera House._ "Fleck, he will be fine. Now get to work." She then motioned to Squelch and whispered to him. "I'll need you to prepare something for the Devil's Child act. He obviously cannot perform."

He nodded. "I can use the float he used the other night, only…."

"Well?" She looked at him in frustration.

"Who will supply the voice of the boy?"

"Meg."

"But…."

"It's two notes. She can do it. Just go on and get it ready. Meg can handle it." She then called out to the others. "I'm not going to ask again. Get to work!"

As the workers left, she touched Christine's shoulder, which caused the young girl to turn around instantly.

"Are you alright?"

"Madame, shouldn't we call for a real doctor to help him? Who is this Doctor Gangle? I have never seen him before this afternoon."

"He lives on the grounds. He is a real doctor and it is what Erik would want, trust me."

Christine could only nod.

Antoinette saw her fear. "Do you wish to lie down? Perhaps we can have the Doctor Gangle look in on you too?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who…."

"I know you had a very trying day, my dear. Erik told me what happened." She waited for Christine to acknowledge her meaning.

"Madame, I am so confused. One minute, everything was fine and then the next, he was behaving like a monster and then he risks himself for me. Why? Who is he? Is he a friend? A foe? A phantom?"

"Phantom, now? Where did you hear that my dear?"

"I…. I don't know anymore. The important part is that I have seen all those sides with my own eyes in one day. Part of it terrifies me so that I can't ignore his actions but then…"

"What, my child?" She listened intently.

"I also can't ignore all the extraordinary acts of kindness I have seen. Who is the true face behind the mask?"

"Those are questions that very few know the answer to, Christine. Least of all me. I know Erik said you were leaving us. Is that…. Is that really what you want to do?"

Just then the door opened and Doctor Gangle came out. He was a short man and bit too big for his suit. He wore a small circular eye glass for his left eye yet he didn't use any assistance to aid his vision for his right. Christine found that rather odd.

"Madame Giry?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"All will be well. His ribs took a beating from when the tiger pushed him down. Yet he will be fine. I placed a brace on him to help with the swelling. He will need help taking it on and off but in a few days, he will be good as new. The cuts on his hand will heal. His bandage will need to be changed. I know how stubborn he is but there is no way around it."

Antoinette smirked. "So in other words, we have nothing to worry about."

He laughed. "He's sleeping now. Let me know if anything changes but I will stop by again tomorrow."

"Thank you for all you have done." She then introduced Christine to the doctor. "Christine, this is Doctor Gangle."

"A pleasure, my dear. Are you a new member of our group?"

Antoinette was about to answer for Christine but the young girl spoke for herself.

"I just joined as a dancer, Doctor Gangle. I… I am happy to be a member of this company."

Antoinette was relieved to hear Christine say she was staying.

"In that case, welcome." He then turned to Antoinette. "Madame, I suggest that when you tend to him…."

"May I help, Madame?"

"Christine, what do you mean?"

"I mean I wish to help Erik in any way I can. I can help with his brace or clean his wound, bring him some food, whatever is needed."

"Child, I don't think…."

She then grabbed Antoinette's arm. "Please! I want to do this for him."

"No, Christine. I would prefer for Erik to not have his mask on while he heals and although he will fight me on it he will never agree if he thinks you will be coming in and out."

"That would be alright with me. I honestly care nothing about that. I just want to help him. I owe him that much."

"Christine, Erik doesn't want pity. I applaud your efforts but…."

"I'm a member of this company. Our Master is ill and I wish to help him. It is not pity. Isn't that what we do? We help one another?"

"You have nothing to prove. Not to me or him."

"I know." _I need to prove it to myself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stirred at the soft touch the traced his fingertips. His eyes were still closed but he sighed before he spoke.

"Annie, please let me rest. I am not hungry."

"Good, because I tried some of the broth I made for you and frankly, it was awful."

Erik's eyes sprung open and he jerked from the bed when he heard Christine's voice.

"What... What are doing here?" His hand quickly went up to feel for his mask and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the leather on his face.

Christine tried to hide her sadness when she saw Erik feel for his mask. "I wanted to see you."

"You…. You shouldn't be here. You don't owe me anything, Christine."

"You're wrong about that." She touched his hand but Erik pulled it away.

"I know why you are here and you shouldn't be. Annie, should have known better than to let you…." He forces himself to look at her. "You are free to go. I told you before I won't stop you."

"Am I also free to stay?"

"I…." He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Easy, please. Your ribs are injured. Let me help you fluff your pillows." She leaned in before Erik could protest and the scent from her hair was too wonderful to resist. She then reached for his hand again. "It needs to be changed."

"I can do it myself." He said it a little too harshly. "I don't want you to trouble yourself."

"I asked to help because I wanted to help." She undid the bandage. "This may sting. Yet if I use the iodine it will help heal the cut faster and it won't leave a….Scar." She cursed her thoughtlessness.

"As if one more would matter."

She ignored his comment and began to apply the iodine on the wound. "When did the tiger claw you?"

"It must have been when he struck me down…. Ouch! That hurts!" He moved his hand away.

"I'm sorry but if you wouldn't fight me so much, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

He forced himself to breathe and let her finish.

"Thank you." She said tenderly.

"Thank you? I should be thanking you. Instead I lash out. I'm not used to kindness, Christine. Perhaps it is because I react so poorly when others show it to me, that I don't experience it very often."

"I meant for saving my life. You were very brave."

"I didn't do anything any other man wouldn't have done."

"No, I don't believe that. All the while, while you were making sure I was safe, you kept telling me that you weren't harming the animal. You cared more about the tiger and me than yourself."

"The animal wasn't willingly trying to harm you. It was provoked."

"What did I do to cause it?" She asked in sincerity.

"No, not you, my dear." He hesitated. "Someone was using the tiger to get back at me. Both you and the animal were at risk because of me."

"Why do you think everyone is out to hurt you?"

"Because I have enemies. I can't ignore that but I can protect the park and my employees."

"I saw that. You were quite masterful." She traced his hand, as she tightened the new bandage while she remembered how well he played the piano. "Your hands are very skillful." She blushed at how it sounded but Erik seemed to be distracted. "There, all done. You will be good for another four hours." She smiled.

Erik couldn't ignore the sensation of warmth he felt when she was tracing his hand.

"Yours is a life worth saving. I am sure that you are more convinced than ever to leave and never look back." He then looked right up at her. "Please, don't feel obligated. After what I did earlier…."

"Erik, I can't begin to try and understand what happened before but I also am not about to deny that I feel connected here and to…." _You._ "The music."

"What are you saying?" He tilted his head.

"That I would like to try again. I would very much like to resume our lessons and maybe get to know you, the real you. I'd like for us to be friends."

"Friends?" Erik was afraid his heart would come burst out of his chest, for it was pounding so hard.

"That is, if you would like that too."

"I…." His mouth went dry. "I would be honored to be friends with you, Christine."

She smiled warmly at him. "So, I can come back to change the bandage?"

"I shall not allow anyone else to inflict such pain on me." When he saw her look of apology, he winked. "I'm kidding. I am a prankster, if you recall."

She giggled. "I think you are far many more things, Erik." _God, give me the courage to know them all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Erik forced himself out of bed. It hurt a little to walk but he managed to get to the balcony. Was it really still the same day? He had gone through a plethora of emotions. He was so sure that Christine would leave him and yet she not only stayed but was helping to heal him. She also wanted to resume their lessons and even learn to be friends. He remembered how he felt when she touched his hand. Each time was completely voluntary.

"She never turned away, despite knowing what my face looked like. Granted, I had my mask on but to actually know what is there and still want to be around me? She truly is an angel." He saw her walking across to the garden out back. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of her hand touching his.

"Maybe we'll never be seen together  
At night on a crowded street  
I may never reach across your body  
And dim the light when you're asleep

Maybe I'll never watch you dressing  
Or sound too familiar when we say hello  
But I can touch your hand accidentally  
And take that moment home

That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
Even though there's nothing else I'd rather do  
I can dream, I can hope, I can scheme but still I know  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you

I won't be there when you need holding  
But I'm sure that another love can pull you through  
But I can sing this song to everybody  
And pretend it's not about you

That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
Even though there's nothing else I'd rather do  
I can dream, I can hope, I can scheme but still I know  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you

That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
Even though there's nothing else I'd rather do  
I can dream, I can hope, I can scheme but still I know  
That's as close as I'll get to  
Yeah that's as close as I'll get to  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette went into the office and found Nadir sorting through the mail.

"Hello there." She smiled.

"How's our patient?"

"Ask me in a few hours. I haven't gone to see him yet for fear he may not have approved of my choice for a nurse."

He looked at her in confusion. "Do I even want to know?"

"Ask me tomorrow." She then laughed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh but after the day we have had…."

"I understand completely."

"Any trace of Piangi?"

"Oh that coward is long gone. I knew that the moment I realized he set the trap. I am looking for his accomplice."

"Do you really think he acted with someone?"

Nadir looked at her as if she were joking. "You know he did and I will wager a year's salary that it was the former Opera Diva herself."

"Carlotta?! No, Nadir…."

"Antoinette I am as sure as rain. Is it any wonder, why she hasn't shown her face yet? Trust me, once I have the proof, Erik will get his wish and watch that bloated sea monster leave this park once and for all!"

"If she did do it then I will personally kick her arse out of here myself."

Nadir picked up a package and look at it oddly.

"What is that?"

"It's for Meg." He turned it over. "From a Monsieur Thompson?"

"Thompson? Not Monsieur Thomson from the courthouse? What would he want with Meg?"

"I don't know. There's a note with the package." He handed it to her for inspection.

However instead of suspicion, Antoinette's expression turned giddy. "Nadir, it's a note attached to a gold box with red ribbon. This is an admirer's token of esteem."

"Admirer? What makes you say that?"

She sighed. "Although it has been a few years, I do recall a gentleman caller's present."

He looked at her in a panic. "But how would she know of him? And surly not well enough to obtain such a… Token, as you said."

Antoinette just continued to smile. "To think all this time, I thought Meg was wasting her time with old fools like us, only to find that she has a true chance at romance and a future with someone."

"I…. Now wait a minute. We don't know if they know each other. I mean how could she know him, without my….Or I mean your knowing?"

"This could explain why she has been missing rehearsals and been gone at odd times. Why else was she able to track us down today and help Erik, if she should have been in her room in bed?"

"A gentleman caller? Meg?" _Why wouldn't she have told me about this? Why keep it a secret from me? Why am I so disturbed by it?_

"Nadir, you better give it to her." She handed the package back to him.

"Me? No, it should come from her mother."

"Nadir, what young girl wants to have her mother know about her romances? No, I'll be patient and wait to ask when the time is right. Maybe he will come to a performance?" She smiled.

Nadir just froze. "You want me to give her another man's present?"

"Why ever not? You are simply delivering the mail. She would want to keep this from me a while longer." She laughed. "I will indulge her, for now. I'm just so pleased that she isn't past all hope because of me."

"Because of you? Antoinette…."

"Nadir, don't make her wait any longer. Go and give this to her and see what she will tell you about him. I know you two are friends."

"I will not pry and go running to tell you!"

"Don't be so dramatic. Just make sure she is alright. Of course, I am sure she is fine. Monsieur Thompson is a very eligible suitor. Oh Nadir, I shouldn't be surprised that I am the last to know. I will wait patiently." She grinned. As long as you tell me ahead of time." She laughed. "What if she is truly in love?"

Nadir's heart sank. _What if she is?_

 _A/N: Nadir, why would you have such a reaction? Jealous? The song Erik sings is called "That's As Close As I'll Get to Loving You" sung by Aaron Tippin._


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favored and followed this story. I can't tell you what a joy it brings me when I see a new message pop up, telling me that someone likes what I'm doing. I just want you all to know that reviews are welcomed, treasured, encouraged and approved. LOL I know, that last line was a shameless way to try and stimulate more reviews. I'm guilty. I never said I wasn't shameless. ;)**

 **And one more thing, I own nothing.**

Erik was lying in bed, feeling completely frustrated. He had been confined to his room for two days and frankly it was wearing thin on him. If it weren't for the visits from Christine, he knew he would have gone mad. Yet today was the day. He needed to get back to work. His mock float would only appease the crowds for so long and money was needed if he was going to carry on with his plans to expand Phantasma.

He threw the covers off and proceeded to get up so he could review a few notes he had taken last night for his lesson with Christine. He had made it to his desk, when he heard the door knob turn. He panicked. If Annie or Christine saw him out of bed, he would never hear the end of it. He wanted to be dressed and out the door before the two of them had any say in it. He stumbled across the room, as he tried to hurry and get back in bed. With seconds to spare and a piercing pain at his side, he moved the covers back over his body and waited.

"Erik, are you awake?"

"Dargoa?!" Erik groaned. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I just did." He stared at his friend. "You were disobeying the doctor's orders, weren't you?"

"Doctor Gangle serves a purpose but I wouldn't go as far as to say I was disobeying doctor's orders. Besides, can't I get up to relieve myself? Is nothing sacred?"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you are back to your old self. I thought it best to wait a bit before coming to see you. I didn't… Well, I was worried and I wanted to see you at your best. I know how you are."

"Good thing I had my mask on." Erik gave Nadir a knowing look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Come now, must you bait me even now?"

"Why rob me of the simple pleasures in life? Tell me, Dargoa are we any closer to finding that bastard? If I hadn't got there in time, do you have any idea what could have happened to Christine? How did that pig even know?"

"I am more than convinced he had help, Erik. To answer your first question, Piangi is gone. My sources tell me that he was bound on a ship leaving France. Probably off to secure animals and reestablish his so called business."

"If he ever comes back here…." He started to tense up.

"Now don't agitate yourself. I offer no medicine or tea. Yet I have a strong suspicion who helped him."

"Go on."

"Carlotta."

Erik's eyes saw red. "That's it! She is out." Erik got up from the bed and began getting dressed.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?"

"To throw that toad out of here. I assure you, Nadir no one will stop me."

"Please just wait a minute and think. I don't disagree with you but let's plan this out. Don't you want to know why she did it?"

Erik stopped abruptly. "Why?"

"I don't know yet but I will find out."

Erik sat down on the bed with annoyance. "It doesn't matter why she did it. She put us in danger. She is not one of us."

"She is keeping a very low profile these days. Let's use it to our advantage and then when the time is right, we act."

"Nadir…."

"Besides, I don't think Christine or Antoinette would want you mixed up in this so soon after your injury."

"Those two…. They mean well but I am suffocating! I'm getting out of this room and back to work."

"I thought you were working with Christine. Aren't you giving her lessons?"

Erik smiled. "Yes. I haven't been able to play with my hand but I am confident I can attempt it today. She really is a good student. She asked such good questions from the books I asked her to read."

"Erik, can I ask you something?"

Erik hesitated. What would Nadir ask him? Would he remind him to be cautious and not to think too much of Christine's kindness towards him? Would he caution him to treat friendship as only that? Is it really friendship or merely a student/teacher relationship?

"Erik?"

"I…. Yes, of course. I'm sorry. What is it?"

"There has been something on my mind for the past few days. If I am to be honest, the past few weeks." He got up and started to pace the floor.

"Nadir, you are picking up my bad habits. Don't ruin my floor." He realized that this was really about Nadir and not him. He was relieved but at the same time, he became nervous for his friend.

"What if…. That is to say… Do you think it is possible for a woman… A young woman to ever think of an older…. Well, slightly older man in a way that would be more than friendship?"

Erik's heart sank. It was about him and the Dargoa was only trying to stop him from risking too much and getting hurt.

"Just say it, old friend. It isn't like I haven't gotten my hopes up before. Granted, it was never quite so in a romantic nature but I have let myself by fooled by kindness before. The Gypsies, Italy, Persia and of course de Chagny…. I know that Christine could never feel anything towards me other than friendship but…."

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

Erik looked confused. "Aren't you talking about me and my feelings for Christine and how I need to watch my heart or otherwise it will get broken?"

It was now Nadir's turn to look confused. "No…. I wasn't talking about you at all."

"Well you said older man and younger woman, so I thought…."

"Everything isn't always about you, you know? Is it so preposterous that I might have feelings for someone?"

"You?!" Erik shook his head in surprise. "Nadir, I didn't think that…. Oh what am I saying? That is wonderful!" He got up and walked slowly over to his friend.

"Wonderful, you say?" I'm in total agony. What's worse is who the young lady is. Erik, this is terrible."

"Why do you say that? Nadir, no one could ever have asked for a more devoted husband but your wife has been dead for a long time. She would not want you to be alone."

"I know that and maybe in the beginning I could have pretended that was the reason why I was being cautious but Erik, I feel as if it is wrong on many other levels."

"Why do you think that? Nadir, you are a strong, intelligent pain in the arse and yes you are old." He chuckled. "But you are distinguished and any woman would be proud to have your love."

"Any woman? And what if the woman were someone you were very close with? What if the woman was very close with Antoinette?"

"C… Christine? You are in love with my Christine?!" Erik looked as if he was going to charge towards him.

"What?! No! Not Christine. Why is it always about her with you? Meg, Erik! I think I love Meg."

"Megan? Our Megan?" Erik placed his hand on his head. "Dear God, I think I need to lay back down again." He walked back to his bed.

"Erik, I have not acted on these feelings. In fact, I only just admitted it to myself because I fear she has someone else. Someone who is more…. Appropriate and I am so torn. Do I tell her? Do I say nothing? Do I even dare to dream that I could have another chance at love? I mean I had a wonderful marriage, Erik. I loved my wife and son. I know that is more than most men get in a lifetime. I am very grateful. I shouldn't want more, should I?"

Erik was still in shock over Nadir's confession about Meg. "Does she know?"

"I haven't told a soul until you."

"Well, telling me isn't going to help you."

"Erik?"

"Nadir, you need to tell her how you feel." He smiled.

"But Antoinette will have me murdered and it's wrong, isn't it? She is so young and innocent. I'm…."

"A good man. I always wanted our Megan to be with a good, loyal man."

"I have one foot in the grave and I nothing to offer her. This new suitor, he is…."

"Cultured? Rich? Young?"

"I think so."

"You're right. Just walk away."

Nadir looked destroyed. "But I can't! I…."

Erik laughed. "I know. Then why did you ask me if you knew exactly what you wanted, my friend?"

"I need you to talk me out of it."

"Nadir, I can't do that. You have a chance. How could I ask you to give up your chance at happiness?"

"I don't follow you." He walked himself back to sit on Erik's bed.

"Yes, you are old but still strong and intelligent and handsome. A beautiful mind and heart. I don't know a finer man for someone I consider to be like my own child."

"What about Antoinette? She doesn't want Meg to waste her life. She was so excited when she saw the present from this new suitor."

"Annie is thinking like a mother, who wants the very best for her daughter. So if Meg really loves you, she would think like a mother again and want her child to be happy. Yet there is no reason to tell Annie until you find out if Megan loves you or thinks she loves you." Erik grinned.

"What if I scare her away? I don't want to lose her friendship and truthfully what can I offer her?"

"Nadir, you weren't born with the face of a corpse. You know how to love and be loved. She would not be frightened. She would be honored. Yet honor is not love. You need to find out for yourself. However, I have seen you two together and …."

"And what?" His eyes widened in fear.

"I have never seen fear in her eyes. I may have seen a twinkle." He grinned.

"So I should just tell her?"

"I'm afraid that is the next logical step. And if it turns out that she does not feel the same, well you tried. You lived. I envy you, friend."

Nadir thought for a moment. "You're right. Love is nothing to fear. It needs to be faced. At least then, I will know."

"Nadir, may I offer one little piece of advice? I know I have no experience in this but…"

"Please, go on."

"Don't tell her you think you love her. Woman want their men sure of these things."

They laughed until Nadir stopped and looked at Erik.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Why not tell Christine of your feelings?"

Erik sighed. "Because I know she doesn't love me and the fact she is willing to let me into her life even slightly is more than I deserve. The universe is kind but it does not forget."

"Tell her you are her Angel of Music. That might change everything."

"I'm sure she has forgotten him and even if she hasn't, I don't want to tarnish his image. He was the one pure, unpolluted part of my life. I'd like to keep him that way."

"But what of all you said to me? Why don't you face love?"

"Because she has seen my face. She is kind and willing to stay and learn but her eyes…. A woman's eyes will always tell the truth. It is not her fault. We can't control who we love."

Nadir wanted to say more but the door busted open and Carlotta flew into the room.

"Erik! Darling, I am so glad you are alight. I was beyond panicked when I heard the news. I wanted to come sooner but I… I knew you would want your privacy."

"And so you barged into his room?" Nadir stood up in anger.

"Don't be a fool. I saw you come in here. I couldn't imagine how long you would stay and torment the poor man. Hence, I am here to end his grief."

Nadir and Erik looked at each other dumbfounded. Finally, Erik got up out of bed.

"Carlotta, I am not in the mood for your childish theatrics. Kindly leave my room or I will see that you not only leave my house but my park as well."

"But I…."

"Careful of the company you keep, Carlotta. It will always come back to haunt you." Erik dismissed her. "Go but rest assured, I will see to you when I am ready and on my terms."

Carlotta swallowed hard. "Erik, you can't think that I was responsible for what happened. I assure you that although the man was flirtatious, I…."

"Save your breath. You will need it, I assure you. Now go!"

She turned on her heels and left the room.

Nadir placed his hand on his fiends back. "You showed a lot of restraint. I'm proud of you."

He grinned. "You are right. We need to take our time with this. Will you have Squelch come and see me?"

"Of course but why do I not like the glimmer in your eye?"

"I just decided to switch things up for tonight's show. Carlotta will be in the dunking tank this evening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was in the office, trying to go over tickets sales from the previous week when she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the time and realized she needed to see Erik before making the rounds. She wanted him well rested but truthfully, she couldn't wait to have him back and help manage the park. She straightened the papers on her desk and then told whoever it was to come in.

Her eyes were still focused on the ledger but spoke to the visitor.

"Yes?"

"See this is why I wanted to take you out for a while. You work too much."

"Huh?" She jumped up from her seat when she saw it was Inspector DeJion. "What are you doing in here?"

"You told me to come in."

"You know what I meant." She got up from her chair and started to move towards the door. "I'm working."

"That's just the problem, Annie. You are always working." He said it with a serious tone and then smiled. "I wanted to apologize for last week. I know somewhere along the way, things ended badly but there was a time when things were looking up." He reached for her hand and to both of their surprises, Annie didn't pull away. "Can't we get back there again?"

"Inspector…."

"Claude." He smiled and still held on to her hand.

"Why must you make this more complicated than it already is?"

"I am not the one being complicated. I need to eat and so do you. I'm asking for a night where we only enjoy a meal and maybe some wine and talk."

"I told you it would never work! We have nothing in common." She pulled her hand away. "Claude, please. This isn't the right time in my life."

"I understand you are busy. I understand you want the park to do well. I also understand that you need to hide the animals before I can see them and inquire about the permits but…" He winked at her. "You still need to eat."

"The… The animals?" She didn't even try to lie. "How long have you known?"

"Not long. Yet I'd gladly give you the details over dinner."

"So that's it. I won't see you on your own merit so you are blackmailing me?"

"No, that's not it at all. I do want to see you on my own merit. I'm sorry that my job is what it is. Oh, how I wish we had met some other way. Perhaps at a museum or a café or the theater but we didn't. So I will just be thankful we met at all."

"But you will hold these animals against me, even though they are not in any of our acts."

"So you say but I think I will need convincing, over dinner."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned in and whispered, "You might enjoy it."

"Being blackmailed?"

"No. Spending time with me. You always said you didn't want to meet here. So I am asking you to meet me somewhere else. Anywhere else but please meet me."

"And then?"

"Then what?"

"You'll forget about the animals?"

Claude scratched his head. "I don't care about the damn animals, I don't want to talk about then!"

"Then why would we go to dinner?"

"You are infuriating! Has anyone else ever told you that?"

"Everyone tells me that." She said it with no apologies.

He laughed. "Annie, may I take you to dinner tonight as a man asking a woman out because he is interested in her?"

"Interested in her… Err me and not the park?"

"Very interested" He moved closer. "Say yes." He asked hopefully.

Her mouth answered before her mind could think otherwise. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was humming as she was walking up to Erik's room. She had been enjoying their lessons very much and found he was a wonderful teacher. Granted they hadn't tried vocalizing or the scales again since he had gotten hurt and she missed his playing but she found she was no longer worried about where taking the lessons could lead to. She only wished that Raoul's voice wouldn't keep coming back into her head, every time she began seeing Erik in a more positive light.

 _There are moments, like when our hands touched the other day…. I swear my heart fluttered. He can be so gentle and unsure, except when he talks about music._ She smiled. _He has a right. He's brilliant and a master at the piano. I wonder if he can actually sing as well as he plays. But then Raoul's words keep coming back as if he is singing in my ear to be careful. I know he has a temper but…_ She stopped.

"That's just it. What happens if he gets angry again? Where could it lead? Am I strong enough to find out?"

She knocked on the door and when Erik told her to come in, she was surprised to see him all dressed and playing the piano.

"Erik!? What are you doing?" She then let herself take in the few lushest melodies he was playing.

"I've missed playing, Christine. I have been beyond patient and an ideal patient, thanks to such an excellent nurse. However, the time has come to get out of bed and rejoin the living, even for a corpse like me."

"Corpses don't play like that." She then went over to him and pulled his hand towards her so she could inspect it. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"I'm fine. Seriously." He pulled his hand away so he could continue playing.

"It looks good." She then took notice of his attire. "That's a wonderful color on you. I don't think I have seen you in anything but black." She found she couldn't stop her hand from touching the lapel of his tan jacket.

"I know that tan is not something I usually wear but I wanted something different. It's been three whole days that I was condemned to wearing nothing but my robe and silk night clothes. Besides, this looks well with the white shirt and black mask." He chuckled. "Over the years, I began using them, as I match outfits."

She giggled and he smiled to her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but it was actually very endearing to imagine you doing that in front of a dressing mirror every morning."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I rarely use mirrors, I just put the mask on top of the outfits on my bed." He waited for her reaction, as he kept on playing and winked.

"Erik!"

"So what would you like to discuss today?"

"Well, since you are up and about I was wondering if we could discuss the next few chapters outside, in the garden."

"Really?"

"It's a lovely day and I thought you might want to show off your new look. You're awfully dashing."

"Dashing? Me?"

"Yes, why not you? You are one of the most meticulously dressed men I have ever met. I mean not even Ra….. Uh, I mean, I imagine that not even royalty takes that much pride in how they look."

"They don't have to. They are all handsome."

"Not all."

Erik nodded. "I suppose but not handsome is better than horribly ugly."

She placed her hand over his and he stopped playing. "Listen to me. I don't want to hear you degrade yourself like that. You are not horribly anything. Least of all ugly."

He seemed to get lost in her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. Our lesson is for singing and not my self-esteem."

"Why can't they be both? I could teach you something for a change." She giggled and extended her hand. "Come with me?"

"You only need to ask but…."

"But what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me. I know that we are working on our friendship but…"

"Erik, it's not complicated, so please don't over think it. I am being nice to you because you are letting me. Now, let's take in some of the sunshine before it goes away."

When their hands touched, Christine couldn't stop or explain the growing smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir went to Meg's room but when she wasn't there, he headed straight to the stage. There she was. She was practicing a dance number and he could see how she was getting angry at herself for not getting it perfectly.

"You need to give yourself a break. You've been sick for days. Your body is just getting back into rehearsing again."

She shook her head. "I wish I could blame it on the cold but it's me. I haven't been focusing as I should."

Nadir wondered if her new suitor was causing the distraction. He had the package from Thompson in his hands. He didn't know how to give it to her until he could figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

"It seems as if we haven't talked for days." He went up to the stage.

"We haven't." She grinned. "I've been sick and preoccupied, I guess." _Trying to figure out how to keep Thompson away until I absolutely have to see him again hasn't been easy._ "What do you have there?"

"It's for you. It came in the mail."

"For me?" She came towards him. "Who's is it from?"

"I think you know, Meg."

"Why would I ask you if I am supposed to know, silly?"

"The name says Thompson." Nadir watched her face and when he saw her reaction, he almost lost his nerve. "I wanted to give it to you, so your mother wouldn't see it."

"Oh Nadir, thank you." She grabbed the box from him. "She is the last person I want to find out about this."

He nodded in understanding. "Of course, you are wrong, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants you to be happy. She always has."

"I can't tell her about this just yet." _Maybe never. I mean how am I ever going to tell her?_

"What about me?"

"What?"

Nadir took a dep breath. "You could have told me that you were interested in someone. Did you think I wouldn't understand? We all want what is best for you."

"Nadir, I couldn't tell you this. I needed to be sure if it is real or not." She hated to lie, especially to him.

"And is it?"

She turned around so she wouldn't have to look at him. "It's a real situation alright."

"Then I won't deprive you of your present any longer." He walked up to her and turned her around. "Hey, it's an exciting feeling to be given a present from your suitor."

"My suitor?"

"Is… Is there another word I should use?" He just wanted to run away and escape this embarrassment. "Meg, enjoy your present." He placed it in her hands. "I hope he is a man who is worthy of you."

"Nadir, what are you saying? We all know my prospects are not very high. Even if I didn't work here, I'd still be considered trash. I'm not anyone special. I'm just Meg."

"Stop that! Don't say such a thing. We all love you. Any man who knows your worth would be proud to have you on his arm. Obviously, Thompson thinks so. He is a very important person. Yet in his eyes, you are the most important to him. That's what matters. It isn't about what anyone else thinks. All that matters are the feelings you two share and the desire to build a life together. Meg, I am so happy, you found someone who knows it and wants to tell the world about t."

"Nadir, Thompson isn't…." She then noticed something in Nadir's eyes. "Are you… Are you crying?"

"I think I'm coming down with a cold too. It's been going around. I better go."

"No, wait. Nadir, you're not alright. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I am too late. I waited too long. I was afraid and shy and I let even the slightest chance go by that you might…." He was desperate and had nothing to lose. "I know I am a fool to even think it but a chance that you might have loved me too." He sneered. "I know it's impossible. You are so young and fresh and beautiful and I am old and set in my ways and broken on so many levels but I do love you, Meg. I love you enough to want better for you than me."

Meg was frozen. Did Nadir just tell her he loved her?

"I am not going to make things awkward. I will not be some dirty, old man. I don't want this to impact you in any way. I will stay away. I will leave you at peace and I wish you and Thompson all the love in the world."

"Shut up!"

"I…."

"Nadir, stop talking and kiss me." She dropped the package and came towards him.

"Kiss you?"

"Never mind, you are taking too long. I'll do it."

And that's exactly what she did.


	18. Chapter 18

Nadir could barely comprehend what was happening. Meg was kissing him and not in a shy or friendly way. No, this was all encompassing and full of passion. Her willingly, luscious and tender lips were making contact with his. She enjoyed it. In fact, she was smiling! He snapped out of his wonder when he realized that he wasn't exactly kissing her back. He cursed his out of practice lips and started to reciprocate her actions.

Meg couldn't begin to describe her glee. All these strange and confusing months were all for nothing. He did care for her. He loved her. He told her so and now they were kissing in such a frenzy, she felt alive and free. Nothing could bring her down. Absolutely nothing!

Except Thompson.

Nadir pulled away to grasp for breath. "Meg…. Are you sure? I'm not a young suitor who can lavish you with gifts. I am just a regular man who hasn't much to offer." He then noticed the look on her face. "You… You are having second thoughts?"

"Nadir, don't be ridiculous. I love you, too. I have felt these feelings for you for the longest time."

"You have?" He looked at her in compete disbelief. He smiled and reached for her again. "In that case, we have a lot of lost time to make up for." He was about to kiss her again when she hesitated. "Meg?"

"Nadir, there is something we need to discuss. I am not quite sure how to say this."

He let go of her and nodded. "I know, Meg."

"You know? No, Nadir, you couldn't know. Yet I'm glad you didn't know because if you had known, you might not have confessed your feelings, so in a way, I'm glad we have this something to talk bout."

"What are you talking about?" He felt exhausted by her explanation but at the same time, he completely loved her for it. Her spark and energy and personality, brought him back to life. "My sweet, darling, I know you fear your mother."

"My mother…." _Oh God, I haven't even begun to think about Mama._

"I fear her too but I am not afraid to stand up to her and tell her of my intentions. I love you and now that I know you love me, it will be fine. I know it will. Besides, Erik is on our side."

"Uncle Erik knows?"

Nadir came towards her and touched her hair. "He gave me the wisdom to see clearly and to tell you of my feelings. Once again, I owe him everything."

"Nadir…"

"Oh Meg, when you look at me that way, I must confess I don't want to waste such moments on talking." He kissed her and within seconds he wasn't thinking about Antoinette and she certainly wasn't thinking about Thompson.

After a few heavenly moments, he pulled away. "Meg, you must stop me when I get out of line like that."

Still a little high from their kiss, Meg looked at him with a glimmer in her eye. "Who said you were getting out of line?" She went to kiss him again.

This time, Nadir broke the kiss but held her closely in his arms. "Meg, this could get dangerous." He swallowed hard, as he could feel himself getting lost in her eyes.

"Then I am perfectly safe. For the handsome and courageous Chief of Police will save me and keep me out of harm's way." She leaned in closer and before long, they were kissing again.

"Meg…" Nadir whispered hungrily. He tried to stop kissing her long enough to speak but he couldn't. Finally, he groaned and pulled away. "Meg, we have to stop."

"Why?" She reached for him but Nadir wasn't giving in this time.

"We have to conduct ourselves appropriately and not get carried away."

"But I like it when we get carried away." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are sheer evil." He grinned. "Meg, I may be courageous but I am not a saint. Slow down and be gentle with me."

She giggled and turned red. "I understand now."

"Oh you do, eh?" He kissed her quickly. "Don't change. I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Better. Well, not really but it's better for now." He kissed her nose. "We also need to be careful until we tell Antoinette. I won't sneak around behind her back."

"Nadir, do we have to tell Mama right away?"

He became concerned. "Is there a reason why you don't want her to know?" He pulled away. "Are you unsure of how long this will last?"

"No! Nadir, I love you. Of that I am sure. It's just that I have never had anything of my very own before. I want to savor this and keep it between us until I have to share it with the rest of the world. I am nervous about how Mama will react but truthfully, it doesn't matter. I love you and loving you is not a choice. I'm not going to stop. She knows how I am when I am determined."

He nodded and forced a smile. "Then is it because you will have to tell Thompson?"

"Uh…" It didn't take long for Thompson's name to come back into her thoughts. She closed her eyes. What was she going to do about him? She couldn't very well go through with the proposition now, could she? "I am not afraid to tell him, Nadir. I don't love him."

He walked over to the discarded box and picked it up. He then handed it over to her. "Perhaps, you should open it?"

"Why? I don't care what he sent. I am going to give it back to him and tell him that…. I can't see him anymore." She looked nervous.

"Then why does that part have you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I just… I know he could have helped us and…."

"Helped us?" Then Nadir realized that her young suitor would have wanted to help because of his feelings for Meg. Of course, he would want to help her family. "I am beginning to understand. You don't want to hurt a good man."

"If only it were that." She mumbled.

"Are you saying, you don't want to tell Antoinette and you don't want to tell Thompson?"

"I am saying that I will tell Thompson. I just…."

"Need time?"

"Nadir, it has nothing to do with my heart. It belongs to you." She placed the box down. "Yet, if I don't do this right, he could hurt us. He could see that we never get permits or find some way to shut us down, or…."

"You think a boy would be that vengeful?" When he saw her turn her back towards him, he walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. "I suppose; I might go crazy too if I lost you." He gently turned her around. "Yet I would want to know the truth. It's easier to begin again that way."

She nodded. "I will tell him."

He nodded back thinking this was not how he hoped the day would end for them. "I better get going. Carlotta is in the dunk tank tonight. There is bound to be trouble."

"No?! Are you serious?"

Nadir shrugged. "What can I say? Erik's back at work."

She laughed and watched him go towards the door. "Nadir?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"I love you."

His smile was genuine when he replied, "I love you, too."

When he left, she opened the foul box that had brought she and Nadir together and at the same time, drew them apart. She didn't know what to think when she pulled out Thompson's token, a white handkerchief of her very own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie had just finished getting ready for her dinner with Claude, when Fleck stopped her in the hallway.

"Annie, I know you don't have much time, as you need to get ready for your evening out but…."

"Don't be silly Fleck, I'm ready. What do you need?"

"Uh?! What do you mean you are ready? I thought you were going out to dinner with the Inspector? Who is a man, as in a prospect…. A very good looking one, I might add. You look like you are going to take inventory in the stock room."

Annie looked herself up and down. She was wearing a long back work dress and her hair was neatly pinned up on her head. "What's wrong with how I look? This is just dinner. I normally dress this way."

"Annie please, you are beautiful no matter what but come on…. Would it kill you to show a little effort? I mean you must have a more suitable dress to wear and why wouldn't you wear your hair down? You've been doing that lately and it looks wonderful."

"I don't want him to assume anything."

Fleck started to laugh. "Oh, I am fairly sure he is not expecting to take any liberties, Annie. You are deliberately trying to put up walls between you two and why? Jules has been dead for years. You are still young and have a right to some happiness."

"With an Inspector who is bound to turn us all in?"

"For what? We have done nothing wrong." She then looked into her eyes and saw her panic. "The Master is a good man. You said he wasn't to blame for what happened."

"He is and he wasn't to blame. He is innocent!"

"Then why worry?"

"Because they won't believe him. What if this is all some sort of game and Claude only is using me to hurt Erik?"

Fleck sighed. "Annie, if that were true, don't you think he would have tried to get to one of us by now? He didn't even bat an eye when he saw the animals…."

"He told me all about them. That's why I said yes to dinner to keep him quiet…"

"No, it wasn't." She said softly. "Annie, it's okay to like him. You and I aren't so old that we can't enjoy life with someone. I mean if I could find love, why shouldn't you?"

Annie didn't know how to respond. "It's been so long since I've thought like that, Fleck. What if I've forgotten how?"

Fleck smiled. "Fortunately for you dear, you got me. Now, let's take a stroll into your bedroom and see what's hidden in your closet. Otherwise, I am sure our costume mistress could think of something." She laughed.

"No! I am sure I have something…." She giggled. "Could you imagine? I will certainly not wear anything red."

Fleck pouted but then became excited. "Okay but your hair is all mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was enjoying his time in the garden. He had never really noticed all the beautiful roses that grew there. Although, the scenery was pretty, it was the company that made him smile. He looked over and saw Christine basking in the warm glow of the sunshine.

"You enjoy the light, don't you? Well, you should. It suits you perfectly."

Christine blushed, when she realized she had been indulging a bit too much in the sun. "I suppose it is true. I mean look of all the wonder that can be seen in the light." She then smirked.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking…. You knew I grew up in the Opera House, didn't you?"

Erik knew all too well. "Yes, it's where you met Megan and Annie."

She giggled hearing Erik call Madame Giry anything other than Madame Giry. "I still can't get over how informally you address Madame."

Erik chucked. "Yes, well she can seem a bit hard at times, but trust me, that woman has a heart of gold."

"I know." She sat down closer to him in the shade. "As I was saying, at the Opera House, there were actually a lot of dark places. It frightened some of the other girls but not me."

"Mlle Daae the brave, eh?"

"No, not quite. I just knew nothing bad could happen to me there. It was as if I had my own personal guardian following me and making sure no harm would happen. My very own angel." She smiled at the memory. _My Angel of Music._

"You felt safe in the dark?" He was intrigued.

"Yes. It was as if nothing could touch me. It was funny just now because before I came to the Opera House, I was terribly afraid of the dark and then one night…" _When I heard him. When he came to me._ "I just stopped, only it started again after I left. I get a little scared even as an adult." She looked at him as if she knew she was being foolish. "So much for being grown up."

"You aren't scared of me and I am rather… Dark." He shrugged his shoulders. "I am. I can't deny it. And for obvious reasons, I was always more comfortable in the dark. It is easier to pretend without the garish light of day."

She was going to say something else but instead his words brought on a new thought. "You know, you should really put those words down. It's as if they could be lyrics to something."

Erik pondered for a moment. "Are you trying to be my muse?" He pretended to be joking but in reality, he was quite serious.

"That would be some compliment. The way you play, you don't need a muse, least of all someone like me. How long have you played the piano?"

Erik thought for a moment. "Ever since I was a boy."

"In other words, you could play before you could walk?" She grinned.

"In other words, I'm not quite sure. I don't…. You see I don't exactly know how old I am."

"What?" She thought he was joking. "How is that possible?"

"My mother didn't celebrate birthdays. Well, I had one but…. I suppose you could say, I wasn't one for parties. I think my guess is fairly accurate, though."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"Hush, you did nothing wrong. The piano was my first instrument but I play several others. The flute, the bass, the violin and cello."

"The violin! Like my Papa?"

"Well, I'm sure not as good as he was." He smiled. "You must miss him so."

"I do but I would love to hear you play the violin sometime. It would…. It would be such a comfort."

"Maybe if you are ever in the dark?" He chuckled.

Christine blushed. "Now, that's not fair. You are starting to know my secrets and I know none of yours."

He smiled but looked down at the ground. He then looked at his pocket watch. "I'm sorry but I need to get back. I must work tonight."

Christine's face fell. "Oh, please Erik! Don't go back there. You don't have to go on tonight or any other night, do you?"

"Go on?" He then realized she knew. "I suppose I don't know why I am surprised. After all, you saw my face. Yes, I am the Devil's Child." He sighed. "I'm the largest attraction at the park. I need to go on. We need the funds."

"But surely you could think of something else! You are brilliant. You don't have to go through such humiliation. Isn't that why you are bringing on new acts? To do something that doesn't require shame?"

He stood up and felt exposed. "I know my face is shameful but if I can use this curse to help my employees and the people that I care about then…." He suppressed the anger that was bubbling inside of him. "Then I can be thankful that it is good for something." He then looked at her in horror. "Tell me, you didn't see me perform."

She shook her head. "No, never. I just made inquiries while you were recovering and well it wasn't too hard to figure out. Erik, I didn't mean to say that you should feel ashamed and hide your face. I meant that you don't have to put yourself on display like a some…."

"Freak." He knew he had to leave before he ruined their time together even more. "It is what I am, Christine. I may be the head freak but I am still a freak." He smoothed out his hair. "I better go. Thank you for…."

"You are not a freak! You are talented and brilliant and… Erik, don't degrade yourself or lower your self-worth. I have no idea what kind of life you have had to endure but if it all began by not having your birth celebrated, then I can only imagine how you have had to grow up, constantly defending yourself."

"Christine…."

"You can change. You have the power to get another act that could bring in more money and in a better more… humane way."

"And what would that be? Carlotta in a dunk tank?"

"What about…. A performance? A concert that you directed? However now that you mention it, Carlotta in a dunk tank might be worth discussing." She giggled.

Her laughter was intoxicating to him and he began to join in. After a moment, he took her hand.

"You mean well and I am very thankful but I need to be free of all my entanglements and then once I have the funds, I'll find the right venue to highlight."

"Why is that idea so bizarre? Didn't you want to have more singing and dancing? Isn't that why you hired me as another dancer?"

He looked at her in confusion and began to pace. "But carnival songs won't do it. I need more. Don't you think I thought of that but I can't unless I have the voice that can bring my songs to life. I need…."

 _Raoul. Raoul needs to let him be free and if I don't help him, he never will be._ "Me?"

He stopped pacing. "What did you say? You?"

She threw her hands up in protest. "I am not a singer…. I don't mean to say that I can be what lures the crowds to Phantasma but once I thought otherwise and although I don't think I could bring your heavenly music its justice, I could help you with your issues with the Vicomte, couldn't I? He didn't say I had to be amazing. Just enough to sing, maybe get through a song. I assure you, I can't do that now. If you could do that, you would win the bet and prove what an amazing teacher you are, no?"

"No! Christine, you are not a gambling piece. I will not use you in such a way. You owe me nothing. I will not force you to sing. You don't wish to do it and…."

She came towards him and placed her hands on the lapels of his jacket. Why it felt so right to touch him was something she could not explain but she did it anyway.

"You are not forcing me. I want to do this. I want you to win, Erik."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul was beyond mad. It had been days since he had seen Christine. Worse, she hadn't bothered to contact him. Needless to say, his patience was wearing thin. He had to see her. The more time she stayed away, spending time with Erik, the more time she might see his arch rival in a more favorable light.

He closed the book, he wasn't reading and slammed it on the table. "Well, if she won't come to me, then she leaves me no choice but to come to her."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I must especially thank a Guest reviewer, who I could not reply back to personally. Angel of Music, your review was very touching. I'm glad you are enjoying this tale.**

 **Now for a piece of news…. I will be out of town next week, celebrating my birthday, so there will not be another update until Saturday, April 2. Until then… I'll leave you with a bang!**

 **On with the show…**

Annie kept staring at herself in the mirror. Was that really her? She shook her head and brought her hand to her mouth. Fleck panicked when Annie didn't say anything.

"Do you like it? I only touched up a few things. Anne, your beautiful and…."

"I hardly recognize myself. It's been so long since I even bothered to…." She touched her hair and liked how it bounced back. She then looked over at Fleck. "Thank you."

Fleck released a deep breath. "Thank goodness. I thought for a minute that you wouldn't like it. I knew you had been wearing your hair down, so I thought just a touch up or two to make it bouncy would look wonderful and I was right!" She smiled proudly at her creation. "If Erik ever pulls my act, I can just apply to hair and make-up." She grinned. "Yet not everyone will be as easy as you are. I didn't do much; you are a natural beauty. God, could you imagine having to work on Carlotta?" She then made a face that caused both women to laugh.

After a moment, Annie looked at herself again. "What do I do now?"

"Have a good time and for God's sake don't cry. I can't follow you around and touch up your eyes… Even if I am short enough to fit in most handbags." She winked.

Annie stood up from the chair. "I have a black dress; it does show a bit of my neck…. Do you think it would be appropriate?"

Fleck smiled lovingly. "It will be perfect. I bet we could borrow some of the costume pearls and…"

"No, that won't be necessary. I will wear my own."

Fleck looked impressed. "Have you been a miser all this time?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Hardly." She touched her neck. "They are not much but they are real and simple has always meant elegance to me in jewelry. Wearing them tonight feels right."

"I'm not going to stop you. Oh, I wish I had a camera."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claude Dejion nervously sat at the restaurant waiting for Antoinette to arrive. He took a sip of water and looked around. He then adjusted his tie but then looked down to make sure it still looked alright. He couldn't believe how his palms were sweating at his age. He motioned for the waiter and ordered a drink to calm his nerves.

 _Get it together fool or she will wonder why she even agreed to see you._

He looked up at the door and noticed Phillip de Chagny. He appeared to be leaving and Claude was relieved. He gave a courtesy acknowledgement, to which Phillip waved and then proceeded on his way. Claude sighed. The last thing he needed was for Antoinette to see a member of de Changy family. He certainly didn't want her to think he had asked her out under false pretenses. As if that could ever be the case. He was so beyond taken with her. He looked up again and this time it was her face that smiled back at his.

Claude immediately got up and went to greet her. Astonished is probably the only word to describe how he was feeling.

"Annie…."

She blushed. "Claude. I'm sorry if you were waiting long."

"No, no, please. It wasn't long at all." He then took her hands into his. Thank you."

"For what?" She looked confused.

"For your hair…. For your dress…. For you…." He then shook his head, cursing his stupidity. "I thank you for joining me this evening. You look incredible."

Annie pulled her hands away but not in an abrupt manner. "You needn't flatter me. A friend helped and I like what she did."

"As do I." He smiled and escorted her to the table. As he pulled the seat out for her to sit down, he whispered. "Yet, she didn't have to help you. You are always enchanting."

"My, Inspector are you going to be this flattering all night?"

"If you let me." He smiled and then sat down. "I ordered a drink but please look over the wine menu. I'd be happy to share whatever you prefer."

"A bottle? Just what are your intentions this evening, Inspector?"

"I…."

Annie giggled. "Loosen up, Claude. Can't a woman have any fun?"

He was unsure of what to say at first but soon found himself laughing. "Will you always be such a mystery?"

"How so?"

"I suppose in my time of service to the law there has only been one other case that has plagued me with such complexity."

"Dare I ask?" She picked up the menu as she smiled.

"My dear, you stand far above him but only the Phantom of the Opera rivals you for intrigue." He began to laugh again but stopped instantly when Annie closed her menu and started to get up from the table.

"Annie? What is it? What did I say?"

"This won't work."

"Wait a minute. What won't work? Please sit down. What did I say?"

"Did you work on that case 10 odd years ago?"

Claude looked stunned. _What does that have to do with us?_ "No but anyone who was anyone knew about it. The fire was legendary and hundreds of people died that night. Not to mention the other murders and the extortion. I would hardly be a man of my trade, if I didn't take an interest. Why does this offend you?"

"Because this is why I never wanted to pursue anything with you. You have been lying to me. You are only here tonight with me to hurt the people I care about. I saw the De Chagny carriage drive away before I arrived!"

"It's a public restaurant. I cannot stop people from coming and going. Annie, I have no interaction with him. He doesn't know who I was meeting, nor would he care."

"He would if he knew it was me, trust me."

"How the devil am I supposed to trust you when you don't trust me? For the last time, I was only asked about permit inquires, which was a completely legitimate concern. If anything, I have been the one who has been a little lax in my reporting."

She sat back down. "Claude, what do you want from me… From my family?"

"Annie, I told you I don't want anything from you…." He then looked at her as if he knew. "No, it can't be possible."

"What can't?" She knew she was calling his bluff.

"He couldn't have survived the fire…. From what I read…." He rubbed his temples. "The fair…. The Devil's Child. Are the rumors true? I thought they were to increase interest to your park. You wouldn't hide that man, would you?"

"I am not hiding him. I work for him."

Claude dropped his glass, causing the contents to spill on him. The waiter instantly came over but Claude ordered him to go away. "It's water. I can dry myself. Just give us a few minutes." Once the waiter was far enough from the table, he spoke again.

"I think the time has come for both of us to start trusting one another."

Annie didn't want to stay but she didn't want to go either. "You are asking me things I have vowed to keep secret for years."

"If you have nothing to fear…. If you feel that you and" … _Gulp_ … "Anyone else are innocent, then you shouldn't be afraid to tell me the truth."

"The truth is not what most people want to hear."

"I am not most people."

"Very well, Claude. But remember, there is no turning back after this. We will both have passed the point of no return. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Claude nodded nervously. He then called the waiter over again. "I think we are going to need a bottle of wine after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was truly starting to enjoy her lessons with Erik. At first the sessions were more or less similar to the first day in his compartment. They were focused on theory and compositions. Christine found that she didn't mind it one bit, as it allowed her to spend more time listening to him play and she didn't have to do much singing, other than a few notes. While she was pleased with how she sounded, she knew it was milestones away from performing an actual song. Yet Erik was supportive and patient and he never pushed her, though she could tell he thought she was holding back from him.

The more she spent time with Erik, the more she was perplexed that someone, anyone could think he would do what Raoul told her he did. How could he have been the Phantom of the Opera? Was he just burdened with that association due to his face? She wondered how many other times, Erik was a scape goat for crimes he didn't commit. She had to tell Raoul the truth and make him see that Erik was a victim of circumstance. Granted, she knew how easy it could be to provoke Erik. He could be frightening but other than that one unfortunate display, he had been nothing but kind, warm and gentle towards her. She never asked what provoked his anger that day but it made her wonder who else knew how quickly his anger could be sparked, given the right circumstance. Did Raoul? Worse…. Did he enjoy provoking that side of Erik?

She moved those fears to the back of her mind. That didn't sound very much like Raoul either. He was always so idealistic. So heroic. Once an idea got into his head, he failed to give it up, all for his quest for justice. Maybe he got blindside somewhere along the way?

Before she could answer her own thought, she was right in front of Erik's door. She knocked and as always, he greeted her to come in.

"Right on time."

She grinned. "I know how my Maestro despises tardiness."

"He sounds like a wise man." Erik motioned to the piano. "Can I offer you water or tea before we begin?"

"No I'm fine. What page do you wish to begin at?"

"We aren't going to be using the book today, Christine."

"We aren't?"

"No, I reserved the stage. You are going to sing."

Christine's face fell "No, Erik... It is too soon. I'm not ready. I can barely get through the scales. I…"

He placed his gloved finger on her lips. "I am not expecting a song. I want you to sing each note I play on the piano and I want you to hold them. It's just an extension of what we have been doing. We must progress, no?"

"Yes but why not in here? Why the stage?"

Erik smiled. "I can't expect to invite people into my bedroom for the concert, now can I? What will they think?" He made a face of bewilderment and Christine couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Making me laugh. You know that's not fair. You make very" …. _Adorable…_ "Endearing facial expressions. I can't concentrate when you do that."

"How can you be so sure, when you can only see one side of my face?"

"That's all I need to see. And it's…."

"Laughable?" He pretended to be hurt. "Am I a clown, Mlle Daae? Am I only supposed to amuse you?"

"Erik, I…." She then stopped herself. "You are playing me aren't you? You know I don't think you to be a clown, correct?"

He grinned. "It is fun to tease you."

She sat down and shook her head. "Here I thought we were really going to the stage." She didn't hear him respond. "Erik?"

"Come, my dear. We only have an hour."

He stood by the door with his fedora, over his masked face and his cloak around his neck. He then extended his hand to her.

"Don't expect much."

"Let me be the judge of that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hour turned into three and the couple hardly noticed. In the beginning, Christine was too overwhelmed with the sheer presence of the stage and standing in the center. Determined, Erik kept having her stand there and simply sing the notes he played. He made her do it over and over again until finally, she no longer hesitated. She not only sang each note but she sang them out and followed his direction when he asked for a crescendo or to be forte or pianissimo or moderate. They were just random chords but when Erik played them and commanded Christine to sing, she felt as if she was helping him compose.

When they stopped, all she could do was hold her stomach and keep her eyes closed. She had done it. However, the hour wasn't enough for either of them. She either had a question or Erik had a theory or he wanted her to try standing straighter or correct her breathing. At one point, he walked away from the piano and came right behind her.

"You aren't listening to yourself. You've been wonderful but now is not the time to get sloppy. Each note, each song, each performance is brand new and doesn't remember what it was supposed to sound like the time before. It is up to you to recreate that magic each and every time." He wrapped his arms around her diaphragm. "Breathe with me."

Their bodies were so close and Christine found it hard to focus on her breathing because her heart pounded so loudly. It was the same way she felt when he held her like that all those weeks ago. Their eyes met and subconsciously their lips moved closer together.

 _If either of us move our lips would…._ Erik's mind was racing but as soon as the thought came to him, he let go and walked back to the piano.

"So you see, it is crucial to..."

She turned around, trying to calm her breathing. "Erik?"

"Hmm?" His face was flushing.

"Thank you."

That response was not what he was expecting. "For what, my dear?"

"I know you are getting awfully tired of me and I am sure I have exhausted your patience but for me, today was extraordinary. I have never felt courageous enough to even go this far in years. It's like I am not afraid as long as you are with me. I didn't think anyone could make me feel that way again." She looked down suddenly feeling very foolish. "I don't mean to sound so pathetic. What you must think of me…."

"On the contrary, Christine, it's as if your voice has found my broken soul and only you can raise it up."

"Erik, while I am grateful. I don't know if I could ever get to where you seem to think I can. I don't want you to expect so much, only to be disappointed."

"How do you know what you can do, unless you try? An hour ago, you didn't even want to be on this stage and now you feel as if it's a second home, don't you?"

She was about to reply, only her stomach did it for her. "Oh my God! I am so embarrassed."

Erik looked at his pocket watch. "Christine, did you realize it's almost 7pm? We have been practicing for over three hours. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean keep you away so long. You must be famished."

She looked up, still horribly embarrassed. "I obviously am hungry but please, Erik don't apologize. I didn't notice the time either. It wasn't a chore, I assure you."

"Neither did I… I mean, I didn't notice the time. I get so consumed with the music that sometimes, I forget not everyone can go without food."

"I am rather hungry but I hate to leave…We could maybe…. return after a small snack?" She asked hopefully.

Erik was a little taken aback. "You wish to come back and spend the remainder of the evening with me?"

"Oh, are you not able to? Do you have to... Perform?" She looked at him, hoping he would have listened to her about stopping.

"No, I am not performing this evening. Even the head freak can get a night off. I would love to continue our lesson only….

"Yes?"

"Well, that is if you wouldn't mind…. We just opened a new café on the premises. I was going to go by to inspect it. Would you care to join me for some supper?" _Did I just ask her to dine with me? What am I doing? She will never agree to it. Now I've made her uncomfortable and she will feel awkward around me. Curse me. Why did I have to ruin a glorious day?_

"I would love to dine with you, Erik. Do I need to change?"

"It's alright, Christine. I am sure you have other things you…. Wait? Did you say yes?"

She nodded. "That is, if it is alright to be seen with the boss, while he is keeping tabs on things." She grinned.

"I would like nothing more…. Do you mind, if I change though?"

"Not at all. Do I need to…."

"You are perfect, just as you are. I on the other hand, would prefer to wear something where I blend in more with the crowed. Perhaps just a poet shirt and slacks?"

"I think you should be comfortable and it is rather hot out. That's a wonderful idea."

"So…"

"Well, look at what I see before me! The Maestro himself and his new protégé."

"Rao…." Christine stopped herself and faked a cough. Meanwhile Erik was too focused on seeing the likes of de Chagny to notice.

"Vicomte, what are you doing here? The stage is closed and therefore, off-limits to the patrons. Furthermore, since you haven't paid, it is off limits to thieves as well."

"You dare call me the thief, Erik?!" Raoul eyed Christine. "So my pretty song bird, what has the great and powerful tutor been teaching you?"

"Leave her alone, Raoul. I won't have you frightening her."

"Me?!" Raoul rolled his eyes. "I think you are delusional again my friend."

"Don't call me friend." Erik was on the verge of losing his temper. The only thing that kept him calm was knowing how it would upset Christine and the last thing he wanted was a repeat performance from a few weeks ago.

"I just wanted to check and see how the bet was going. I want to protect my wager, no?

"Our arrangement is at the end of year gala, not now. You don't have a right to anything here now and you won't then."

Raoul turned to face Christine. "He certainly seems to think you can do all he thinks you can. I wonder what will happen, once he loses everything? I do hope you are being careful. If I were you, I would keep my hands at the level of my eyes. He is a very sore loser." He turned back to Erik. "But a loser, none the less."

"Get out!" Erik was mentally counting to ten.

"Come on. Erik. Am I making you angry?" He sneered. "Better rethink unchaperoned lessons, darling. I could always help if you would like?"

Erik picked Raoul up by the back of his suit and abruptly walked him outside. He then pushed him out, facing the exit. "Get the hell off my property."

"What, Erik? No lasso? No knife? Why don't you just go for the kill and show me that foul face of yours?"

Christine hurried out of the tent. She was behind Erik and mouthed the word leave to Raoul so he would go.

Raoul straightened his suit jacket and nodded. "Alright Erik, I'll leave but know that I will be back and next time, you won't be able to just throw me out. I'll be sure to return at show time. After all, I haven't seen The Devil's Child perform in quite some time. Au revoir."

Erik exhaled a deep breath and calmed himself before he turned around. He was startled to find Christine standing behind him.

"I apologize Christine. I didn't mean to behave like that in front of you. I couldn't stand there and watch him harass you. It's me he is after, not you. I understand if you would rather just forget about tonight."

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his face. "You were the model of a perfect gentleman, Erik. You showed wonderful restraint, when he was obviously tying to bait you. I would be proud to be on your arm this evening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine knocked on Erik's door. She waited for a minute and then heard him answer.

"Hello."

She smiled back at him. "Hello." She liked his black shirt, it emphasized his physique. She hated the way his suits seem to constrict his form.

"Would you mind terribly to give me an another minute? I decided I think I would like to put on a vest over this shirt."

"Alright. Do you need any help… Err. I mean in selecting one. I know you don't need help putting on clothing. Er… I… I think I'll just wait over by the piano." She closed her eyes, completely mortified. _Why can't I speak in coherent sentences?_

Erik would have been amused but he was far too nervous making sure he picked the perfect vest. "I'll be right out."

Christine decided to laugh at herself and then browsed at the sheet music that Erik had on the piano. "He isn't very neat, is he?" She then skimmed a few pages and shook her head. "Did he write this? Such talent and yet…." Her eyes drifted to a very attractive binder, resting on a music stand. She opened it and noticed that it was indeed full of more sheet music. She turned to a few pages and started humming the notes. Her first thought was that it was another original piece. She then turned to a few more pages and found that those cords were familiar to her.

She picked up the book and read the notes in the measure over and over again. Without thinking she went to the piano and started to bang out the chords, hoping they wouldn't sound the way they did in her head. When they did, she gasped and dropped the book.

Erik wondered what was wrong but when he saw the binder on the floor, he panicked. "Christine…."

"How do you know that song? That song was an original piece. He never sang it to anyone. I only heard it one time. I spent years trying to find it but no one knew what I was talking about. My Angel of Music was the only being to ever sing that to me. How do you know it?"

"Because I wrote it." He nodded and took a step towards her. "To you, I once was an angel but I'm afraid that I'll never be an angel. I can't lie to you anymore. Your once infallible being is really a flawed, dishonest man named Erik."


	20. Chapter 20

**Greetings my fellow readers! Are you as anxious to get to this chapter as I am? Before we do, please note that some parts of Erik's past will be revealed and just to be safe I have put a PG-13 rating on Chapter 20. Yet the whole story is PG-13 but I am overly cautious.**

 **On with the show…. And I still own nothing.**

Meg's emotions were as up and down as a rollercoaster. In one way, knowing that Nadir reciprocated her feelings and loved her for herself, made her feel glorious. However, the other part of her wondered how she could be truly happy when Thompson and his proposition hung over her head. Worst of all, she is the one that put the proposition out there. To think, that Nadir actually considered him to be a threat was laughable. If he only knew the truth….. Meg shuddered to think of the consequences.

What if she had discovered Nadir's true feelings too late and she had already gone through with her plan? Meg almost threw up at the very thought. She calmed herself. "Relax, I'm fine. Nothing happened and no one needs to know. Soon Nadir and I will be able to tell the world of our love and …." She stopped that thought as soon as it entered her mind. "Yes, Nadir and I will be fine but what about everyone else I care about? What will happen to them if Uncle Erik doesn't get the money to advance? Will he lose Phantasma? Sure, Thompson may not force me into going through with the arrangements but what if he makes my family pay for my stupidity? What would they all think of me if they knew I had to the power to help them but did nothing? What if my selfishness cost them their very livelihood?"

She began questioning her decision. _If Erik got the permits he could use the animals in the show and maybe earn enough to no longer have to perform his act? Maybe then he could focus on real music and finding ways to enhance the park? If Phantasma was the first to show animals, maybe the audience would think that it would always be the first place to see the newest in entertainment? How can I say no to one night of compromise, if it meant a better life to those whom I love, which includes Mama and Nadir?_

"Boo."

"Huh?" She jumped from being startled. "Oh Madame Fleck, I didn't see you."

"I can see that. Never underestimate the small things, Meg." She laughed. "So what or rather who has you all day dreamy?"

"I was not all day dreamy. I was merely thinking, is all."

"Meg, really? Come now, isn't there anything you want to share? Hmm?" Fleck batted her eyes. "I have known you for years, Meg. Why not just admit you are in love. I know the look, trust me."

"I am not…." She then sighed. "I don't want to lie to you Madame Fleck but would you mind terribly if I just keep that answer to myself for a while?"

"That depends." She grinned. "Does he at least know? It is more fun to keep a secret together and not by yourself." She winked.

Meg couldn't help but blush. "He knows. He knows and he loves me too!"

"Halleluiah!" She reached up to grab her arm. "Okay, your secret is safe with me." She was about to walk away when Meg called her name. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something about the park?"

Fleck looked at her funny. "I admit that is not the question I thought you would ask me but go right ahead."

"Do you think if Erik was able to use the animals in the show, it would put Phantasma above any other amusement park?"

Fleck sat down on a tree stump. "There is no doubt the Master is very smart and if he says it would, then I would bet money that it would." She then looked around to make sure no one was coming. "You know that Squelch and your uncle are close, right?"

Meg nodded.

"Granted the Master never discussed it with me, but I know he has with Squelch and he tells me that if we found a way to bring more people in and get them away from the competition, the Master could bring his plans to life. Apparently he has designs for a colosseum, a concert hall that makes the Met look small, a casino, a volcano that would erupt every day and God knows what else."

"A concert hall? But we already have a stage."

"This one, resembles a certain Opera House that most of us have only ever dreamed about. It would be a place that we could sell tickets at a fraction of the price the Opera House charges, only the talent would be second to none."

Meg couldn't believe her ears. "The Opera House…. Mama's dream and Erik's….."

"Squelch says that Master would stop performing the minute the construction was set to start and then he would focus on composing music he felt was worthy to be performed."

Meg looked at her in anticipation. "It has been his dream to have that life back."

Fleck looked at her for a moment but then nodded. "Oh, the one at the Opera House… Yes, apparently he has been speaking about it quite often to Squelch." She started to stand up. "He wrote a lot back then, didn't he? Is it true, he never got any credit for it?"

"He was paid but he lived in darkness. It was as if someone else was taking credit for his work, to Erik it was his life."

"Maybe it would be different this time?"

Meg's thoughts consumed her so, that she didn't even hear Fleck. _How can I take this chance away from him? I'd be like everyone else. Meg, it's only one night! Stop being such a child and think of what it could bring?_

Fleck called out Meg's name. "Meg? Did you hear me?"

"I have to go. Sorry but I am late. Thank you, Madame Fleck."

"Late for what? Meg, wait!"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I must go."

She took off running for Thompson's office.

Meanwhile, Nadir saw her running and called after her but she didn't hear him. Instead Fleck got his attention.

"Don't worry, Nadir she'll be back soon. She said she was late. Probably meeting a friend or something."

Nadir began to worry. He smiled nervously and walked in the opposite direction of the park to avoid speaking on the subject.

 _I should be walking on air and in a way I am but this state of limbo is maddening. How can I go on and keeping our love secret, when we only just discovered it? Why should we hide it? We love one another, we didn't commit a crime! Annie will understand._ He gulped. _In time._

He then thought for a moment. "What if she has gone to see Thompson and tell him that she loves me?" He stood a little taller and the thought. "She could be telling him, she loves me and to leave her alone. She requires no bangles or beads. She just needs me." He then felt his heart swell with pride. "But wait! What if he becomes possessive? What if he turns violent for turning him down? A man like that probably isn't used to rejection. What if he hurts her?" He started to walk back towards the exit. "I'll be dammed if she is going there alone. I'll find her and when I do, I'll follow her just to be sure she is safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claude sat adjacent to his couch looking protectively over Annie's sleeping form. It had taken him forever to convince her to rest after their conversation. Claude was still in a stake of shock over the life and times Annie described about the infamous Opera Ghost.

 _This poor woman…That poor man…What kind of life is that for a person to know? Yes, despite contrary evidence and a misguided public, the Opera Ghost…. Erik is only flesh and bone and yet to have endured such a life, one wonders how he was able to endure it?_ He then looked back at Annie. _There is no doubt she played a large part in helping him through it._

His mind drifted back to earlier in the evening when Annie began her story.

" _I was only 16 years old. I was living in the dance school dormitories studying ballet. My friends were all excited about a traveling fair that was coming to town. They all were making plans to go that evening and invited me to come along but I declined at first. I was much too busy with rehearsals and didn't feel it would be practical to leave my studies for a mere fair. However, they were relentless in their pursuit and so, I relented and agreed to go with them. That night changed my life forever."_

 _Claude stopped her for a moment. "Do you wish to leave and perhaps go for a walk? You look flushed Annie, and I would do anything to help ease your suffering. I sense your level of discomfort."_

 _Annie smiled and patted his hand at the table. "It isn't because I don't wish to tell you. The story in itself is difficult for me."_

" _Would you rather…."_

" _I am fine. Do you wish for me to stop?"_

 _He shook his head profusely. "No, I am with you for the duration. Tell me all you are willing to tell."_

" _The fair was nothing I have ever seen before. There were sword fights and wandering witches telling fortunes and food to purchase and consume and so many acts. It was nothing any of us had ever seen before. It was also the first time I heard the most beautiful voice belonging to a mere mortal."_

" _A voice? As in singing?" Claude asked._

 _Annie nodded. "A voice that could only belong to an angel. A tenor sound so pure, it brought tears to anyone who heard it. I was no exception. It left the crowed mesmerized. When I was finally able to see who possess such a gift, I was shocked to learn it belonged to a small boy, with a bag over his head. I couldn't understand why anyone would wish to hide the singer's voice in such a way and I couldn't believe it belonged to a child. When the song was over and we all applauded, there was a moment of silence on stage. I doubt anyone else could tell something was off but because of my stage training, I knew something was supposed to take place but didn't."_

 _Annie took a deep breath and continued. "I'll never be sure but I think the boy was supposed to take the cloth bag off and show his face. When he didn't, he defied the owner and the man came charging in on stage. He ripped the boy's bag right off and that's when everyone either froze or screamed at the sight." She covered her mouth._

" _Annie, are you alright? Do you need water? More wine?"_

 _She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just… It's been years since I let myself go back there in my mind." She looked up at him. "I'm fine." She then proceeded with her story. "The face. You could hardly call it that. It was like a corpse. A corpse and it belonged to a living boy. The left side was perfect but his right…. The flesh was mangled and you could see his bones, as if it was decaying right before you very eyes. I remember having to turn my face away, as the man sneered, 'Behold the Devil's Child.' When everyone else began to throw things on stage or taunt him. I stayed still."_

" _My God…."_

" _Claude, as if that wasn't humiliating enough, the man began to push the boy…." She stopped. "Erik, his name was Erik. He pushed him and when Erik refused, He tied the bag back around his head and hit him with a metal object. He was hovering in pain and two men took him from the stage. I remember screaming for them to stop and to let him be but no one listened. My friends had left the moment they saw his face but I remained. I saw it all."_

" _What happened then?"_

" _I followed them."_

 _Claude looked afraid. "No! Annie, where did you go?"_

" _He was only a boy, Claude. I couldn't just let the incident go. I would guess 8 years of age. He was 8! All I could think about was if the man hit him without a single though in front of strangers, could you imagine what a beating would be like in private? I had to help. I followed them to a caravan and waited behind a tree. I saw the two men drag Erik inside. After a moment or two, I came closer and hide behind the caravan to see what I could hear." Her face went pale. "I heard much too much."_

" _Annie…."_

" _They beat him and all I could hear were his pleas to stop. I thought they were going to kill him but when the owner came in, I almost thought it was over. Little did I know it had only just begun."_

" _Annie, it's okay. You don't have to go on."_

" _Yes, I do." She took a large sip of water and then calmed herself before continuing. "The two men left instantly, when the owner arrived. His name was Javier. I heard Erik at that point tell him to leave. 'Leave my own caravan? Why would I do that. Now get in your cage!' A cage?! I couldn't believe my ears."_

 _This time, it was Claude who took a drink but it wasn't water. "That's inhuman."_

" _It get worse. I could hear struggling and Erik said defiantly, that he was not a freak for people to gawk at. Then Javier asked if Erik preferred it if only he gawked at him. Then I heard rustling but what happened next was far beyond what I could ever imagine. He told Erik to stop fighting and to drop his trousers."_

" _What?!" Claude's eyes almost popped out of his head._

" _He said, 'Why must you fight each and every night? You fight onstage, you fight in your cage. Wouldn't it be easier for all, if you just stopped? My feisty, little corpse'. I heard him laugh and then he said, 'It would hurt less but maybe you like the pain.' I then heard Erik scream. 'Stop, don't hit me again!' He then told Erik to shut up._

' _Stop it, Corpse! Now let me see that sweet, little arse of yours or I'll make you scream as you have never screamed before!' I could hear Erik beg him to stop but Javier wouldn't listen. He said, 'Drop your trousers and keep that bag over your face. If I have to see your monstrosity, you'll pay for it.'_

 _Claude coughed as a reaction to his disgust. "Dear God, No! Annie, he couldn't have."_

" _He did and from what I leaned, he did it over and over again. That night was not the first time but so help me, Claude I vowed it would be the last! I waited for Javier to leave but he never did and I had to return to the dormitories but I made a mental vow to come back and help that poor child."_

" _When did you see Erik again?"_

" _The next night. I tried to bring help but no one would either believe me or get involved. I knew if I wanted to help Erik, I had to do it alone. I returned to the fair, only this time, I had a large knife I had stolen from the kitchen with me."_

" _What… What did you do?"_

" _I saw the act again and I almost forgot everything when I heard his voice again. Only, unlike last night, Erik did take his bag off his face on cue and the crowed had a similar reaction. Some who had seen it before, snickered and called him names but the first timers, they only screamed or turned away. A few, I noticed got sick. I moved closer to the end of the platform, so I could follow him, once he left. He was still escorted by the same two men, only he walked on his own back to the same caravan. A minute or two later, the men left and I knew Erik was alone. I had to act quickly."_

 _She avoided Claude's face, as she told him what happened next. "It took some convincing but I got Erik to believe me when I gave him the knife. He looked at it and then back at me and told me, that it was the first time in a long time, that he actually believed God existed. I told him, I wanted to help but my nerves betrayed me. I dropped the knife and he smiled. He said, 'Go, you have done much to help me and I will never know why. Please, leave before something bad happens to you, I can't have you hurt because of me.' I wanted to cry. Can you imagine, after all he had been through, he was concerned about me?" Her eyes hesitantly went up meet Claude's._

 _Claude took her hand. "Yes, I can."_

 _She continued. "I waited outside the caravan. I asked how he was going to do it but Erik didn't think it would be too difficult, now that he had the knife. He said that Javier frequently would pass out drunk and since he was very cooperative tonight, he might just leave him alone and sleep. I remembered wondering if Erik would have to endure the same horror as the night before but I didn't dare ask him. I soon had my answer because Erik didn't emerge from the caravan until hours after Javier entered."_

" _Did he… Did he kill him?"_

 _Annie nodded. "Erik asked if I would help him dispose of the knife. I told him to give it to me and to get his things. He was coming with me. He hesitated at first but I told him, he had no choice. Where would he go? He told me he had nothing to bring but he would be alright alone and I already gave him far too much but I wouldn't let go of his hand. He found that rather odd but he didn't let go of mine either. I took him to the basemen of the dormitory and that is where he lived until he was 13."_

" _You kept him hidden that long?"_

 _She nodded. "He was like my little brother and I would see him as often as I could. Yet he made his own amusement. He could read and loved books. He taught himself several languages and loved the music. I learned he was very talented with music. But after a few years, I saw him less due to my schooling and meeting Julies. As soon as I became engaged, Erik told me he was leaving to travel the world. I knew he couldn't stay in the basement dormitory forever. We kept in communication through letters."_

" _When did he return?"_

" _He spent a few years in Italy and then Persia. He studied architecture and might have had a brilliant career but his face…."_

" _I see."_

" _There were…. Complications in Persia and after I wrote and told him that Julies had died and that Meg was only a baby, he offered to return to help me. I didn't say no."_

 _"How did you both end up at the Opera House?"_

" _Well, I was working for a dance company that was scheduled to contract with the Paris Opera House, once completed. I am not sure how but Erik met the man that was commissioned to build it."_

" _Charles Garnier?"_

" _He always had a way of meeting people. Strange for a recluse, no?" She managed to smile. "Apparently, Erik and Charles would consult daily and more often than not Charles used Erik's ideas. He insisted that he wanted no credit other than a secret residence as payment. You see, Erik had discovered the building was actually over a branch the Seine. He often referred to it as his little house on the lake. Charles considered it more than a fair deal and so construction began on the Opera House, as well as Erik's new home."_

" _And so the Opera Ghost was born?"_

" _Not right away but let me say that he earned every penny from those managers. It was Erik's recommendations that made the establishment money on countless productions. I benefited from knowing him as well. They saw me as untouchable. I saw it as a true occupation, especially after he was cheated out of his credit for constructing the building."_

" _Charles took all the credit himself and since he was the only one commissioned to do the work…."_

" _Actually, no, Claude. Charles wanted to do right by Erik but he refused. Only four people new of Erik's contributions, other than myself. It was Charles, Erik, and the de Chagny brothers." She waited for his reaction._

" _Raoul and Phillip?!"_

" _The very same. Erik and met Raoul at a party that Charles had thrown. Erik wasn't even going to attend but Charles made it a costume party, so Erik wouldn't feel self-conscious about his mask."_

" _Then how did…."_

" _Erik's relationship with the Vicomte, is not my story to tell. His friendship with Charles was real and I believe his desire for acceptance took over his better judgement. Charles was going to tell his bosses that Erik did a majority to the work on the project but he died the day before his meeting. Thus, the truth stayed with him."_

" _And so Erik and the de Chagnys became enemies?"_

" _That wasn't the reason, although Charles death is bit of a mystery. He was a young man in good health and the de Changys could have come forward but it was Erik who didn't want any of the credit. Raoul cheated Erik out of something rather personal. It was that loss that cause him to take up a reclusive life and became the consulting, mischievous Opera Ghost."_

" _Annie, the night of the fire…"_

" _I already told you that Erik didn't cause that fire. He killed the stage hand but it was self-defense. I am sure that he was hired by Raoul to murder Erik."_

" _Annie, do you know what you are saying?"_

 _She didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do. You don't know what that family can do, Claude. I will leave it at that."_

They left the restaurant and Claude had offered her to come back to his residence. He would then arrange for a carriage to take her back home. The minute they entered his home and she sat down, her eyes began to feel very heavy. He could hear her protest that staying there was not proper but he couldn't wake her. He didn't have the heart to disturb her slumber and he found comfort in the fact that she trusted him enough to rest in his home. He got up and placed a blanket over her.

"Rest, Anne. God above, knows you deserve it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Christine could do was look at him and Erik frantically tried to read her expression but failed. Was it hatred? Sadness? Disappointment? Disgust? He was petrified to speak but he knew he had come too far to stop now.

He hid his trembling hands. "Won't you speak…. Angel?"

There it was, the voice that had been singing songs in her head for years, only this time it also came with a body. He was real. He was alive and human, just like she was. He wasn't a dream or an image or a hallucination. Just a man, made of flesh and bone.

"Why did you come into my life, only to leave me?"

"Oh Christine, I didn't want to leave you but I had to and now that you know the real me, we both know why. You had a chance for a better life. I was your past and you needed a future. Besides, how could I have followed you?"

She tried hard to control her tears. She didn't want to appear weak to him. "Why did you lie to me? And don't say you had to or that we both know why! Every time you came and found me, every time you called out to me, you lied to me."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. "I never meant to lie to you or hurt you. I wasn't following you about like an obsessed mad man. I was walking through the corridors one night. _Leaving my usual notes for those manager fools…_ "When I heard a young child crying. And it wasn't just crying but she was pleading to her dead father of why she wasn't good enough to have been sent an Angel of Music. She said she was miserable and wanted to know why everyone in her life had forsaken her."

Christine could not believe he remembered every word of hers that night.

"It was the first time in forever that I actually wanted to help. You looked so lost and so helpless, I wanted to scoop you up in my arms and never let go. I actually tried to come out and reach for you but I instantly stopped myself. You would have run away. I was a towering individual with a white mask. It would have been disastrous. You needed an angel and I thought, I have been so many things in my life, why not try to be this?"

"You. You thought I was a fool and you made me believe in nothing!"

"Never a fool! You reminded me of me when I was small and God turned his back on me. I remembered what that felt like and I couldn't let you experience that. Not when I could finally do good. As far as believing in nothing…. Well, I didn't make you believe in Erik, the flawed man. I had you believe in a good, kind, spiritual being that would not only be your guide and guardian but help you seek your potential and rise above it all. I made you believe in yourself, Christine and that is most certainly not nothing!"

He let out a deep breath and then moved to the door. "No one was as shocked as I was when you came back into my life. I almost fainted at the sight when you said your name to me." He nervously laughed to himself. "I was your angel once and I know I can be that person again to help you take flight. You belong on the stage for all the world to hear. Casting aside that chance, would be the greatest sin I could ever commit. And the greatest regret you will ever know." He smoothed out his hair. "Please close the door behind you, as you leave."

"Angel!" She said it out of need. She hadn't been able to say his title out loud for ten years.

"Christine?"

"You lied to me all those years ago but you also saved me. You saved me each and every time you did come to me. Your presence and your voice gave me something I lost when my Papa die…. Hope. Despite my conflicting emotions right now, I can finally do something I have wanted to do for years but couldn't."

Erik looked nervous but before he could ask what she wanted to do, he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist.

 _A/N: There is much more to Erik's past, especially all about the de Chagny brothers but I want Erik to give that narrative and who better an audience than his Christine? All in good time. Review if you please and stay tuned!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Saturday! Yes, our super couple did hug but we have a long way to go because I for one, will never be satisfied with just a hug. Wink, wink.**

 **One of my reviewers signed in as a Guest, thus I am unable to send a private comment but I did want to let them know that while I do like the idea, my outline is already established for this story. Maybe it can take flight next time. I do appreciate the thought and please keep reading!**

 **On with the show….**

Erik froze when he felt Christine's arms around him. He literally had to look around the room a few times and force his eyes to focus on the back of her head to actually accept that this was reality and not a long ago buried dream. Just when he sensed she was about to pull away, he brought his arms across her waist and clung tightly to her slender frame. He was nervous about such a bold move but when he felt Christine cling back tighter and sigh, he knew it hadn't been a mistake.

"I…I can't believe this is actually real." He didn't dare move, for apart of him was testing his theory to make sure it wasn't make believe. "You can't image how many times I have wanted to hold you."

Christine moved slightly so she could look directly into his eyes. "You? I think I cried myself to sleep so many times praying that maybe I could have one moment in time where you and I could actually touch. Oh angel, you have no idea how long I wished for this."

"Angel…" He whispered and smiled back at her. He then brought her head to rest on his chest. "I can't tell you how good it is to hear you call me that. No one ever has or ever will, other than you."

She shook her head. "I don't think that's true."

"Christine, I am far from the angel you thought you knew. I…"

"You are not an angel, I understand. You're more than that. You're a real live person. You aren't just here for me but for all of us and while I have thousands of questions, all I care about right now is that you are real. The voice…. the being I thought was lost forever, has returned and he is still helping me, as always."

"About those questions…."

"Not now." She looked up at him. "Tonight is only for happiness. Happiness of seeing a wonderful friend who is no longer bound by a lie. We are finally free to spend as much time with one another as we want and during that time, we will have all our questions answered. You no longer have to hide, angel. You have finally come to me after all."

"You mean you still want to spend time together? You still want to sing again?"

She laughed a little. "The teachings of my angel were the ones I never wanted anyone to rival or make me forget. It turns out that it was my angel all along. Oh Erik, I know you aren't a real angel but you are a real tutor and hopefully, in time we can reconnect our friendship. It was so precious to me and even before I knew who you really were, I was starting to feel a bond form again. It will just bind us more quickly to one another, knowing that we share a past."

"The past isn't always something one wishes to cling to, angel."

She was about to respond but stopped when she heard him call her angel. "I confess, I haven't heard your magnificent voice call me that in a long time and it feels incredible." Her smile beamed at him.

"It does?" He touched her chin.

"Do you really doubt it?"

"I don't want to but I have a hard time forgiving myself for the past and as you told me, there are many unanswered questions." He took her hand and grasped it protectively.

"We have all the time in the world to address them but first…."

"Yes?" He looked worried.

"Aren't we going to go to dinner? I'm famished." She giggled.

"You still wish to dine with me?"

"I can't remember when I accepted a more appealing invitation."

He smiled and kissed her hand, realizing that he was still holding on to it from before. He gently let go of it and escorted her to the door. "The honor is all mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new café was crowed and Christine seemed very pleased at all the people coming and going. She felt very proud to be standing next to her angel in that moment.

"Angel, this looks wonderful. Not only is it absolutely lovely but the people seem to be raving about it."

Erik nodded but felt a little self-conscious. He knew he would have to deal with some of the people staring but now that Christine knew who he really was, he was afraid she would remember why he had to hide in the shadows and thus happy thoughts of her angel would be replaced by the realities of being seen with the Devil's Child.

He didn't know what to say, so he talked about his idea for the café. "Does it remind you of anything?"

Christine looked around once more. "Well, it looks very fancy. Almost as if we were back in Paris and…." Her mouth dropped. "Erik! You designed it that way on purpose?!"

He nodded. "Many people outside the city can't afford to dine is such a place. Here, they can. And at reasonable prices. Fantasy meets reality at Phantasm."

She clung to his arm all the more. "Those words were never more true."

A man saw them standing and he went to greet them. "Monsieur, it is an honor to have you dine with us tonight." He then addressed Christine. "Mademoiselle, welcome." He then turned back to Erik, "I think it's a huge success, Erik. I was a fool to doubt you. As usual, you were right."

Erik merely nodded. "Christine, I would like you to meet Miquel. Miquel is actually from Italy but he is a genius at French food. Imagine that?" He winked.

Miquel laughed. "Someday, we shall I have to tell the beautiful lady, how we met."

Erik's demeanor changed when Miquel commented on Christine's beauty but when Miquel tapped his arm, he seemed to relax.

"Pay no attention to me, my dear lady. I am Italian and therefore I always appreciate the virtues of the opposite sex. Yet I am also much too smart to not notice that you are already taken."

Christine blushed and Erik panicked but neither seemed to correct Miquel in his assessment. The man then brought them to a table in the back.

"There you are. It's the best table in the café. You two can have some privacy, while the Master can check in on the comings and goings of the patrons. Enjoy yourselves!"

Christine thanked him and then was surprised to see Erik pull the chair out for her. "Thank you, kind Monsieur."

"My pleasure, my lady." He then cursed his boldness. He quickly sat down and explained himself. "Christine, I didn't mean…. That is, I hope you weren't embarrassed or annoyed by what Miquel said and I merely said my lady because…"

She touched his hand. "Erik, it's alright. I wasn't offended by any of it. I actually…."

"What?"

"I rather liked it. It's a real treat to be here with the Master." She giggled.

"You say that now but in a few moments, when you see people snickering or whispering about the freak in the mask…."

"You mean the mysterious handsome man in the mask?"

He paused. "Handsome?" He turned around. "Who else is here in a mask?"

"Erik, I was talking about you. Your face does not define you. You define yourself and you have a thousand features. The face is only one."

He tried very hard not to acknowledge how her words went straight to his heart. "I seem to have a feature for every question that you have." He felt it was important to bring up some of the realities from tonight.

"Perhaps but…." She looked around the café and smiled. "Tonight is where fantasy meets reality and I am dining with my Angel of Music, who is also my teacher, my boss and my friend." _He is my friend and I know that despite all my questions, he is not the man that Raoul said he is. How could he be? Not him. Not my angel._

Christine was trying very hard to block out a few ideas that kept running through her head each time she looked into Erik's eyes. _For years I begged he would be real, so I could pledge my love to him as a real man and not as an angel. And now he is real. But I was merely a child. Idealized, worshiped, respected, cared for, admired, are all true but love? I loved him as a child but as a woman? I did think he made that mask look good the very first day I saw him at the audition. I did call him handsome and how many times have I marveled over his physique?_ Her mind was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Erik's question.

"Christine? Where did you go just now?"

"Hmm? I…. I'm sorry I just…. I can't believe I'm dining with you, is all."

"Christine, perhaps I didn't think things through."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't eat…. That is, I can't eat a full meal as a normal person with my mask on."

"So? Please take it off. Erik, I know what you look like without it and I'm…. Oh!" She realized that other people may not be so comfortable without him having his mask on.

"Are you self-conscious because of me or everyone else?"

"Well…."

"Erik, the reason I ask is that I don't want you to include me with the rest of them. I'm not like them."

He smiled. "No, you're not."

She smiled back, happy to know that he didn't see her as someone who would gawk at him. "I have an idea."

"What do you suggest? I place the menu up over my face the whole time?" He chucked so she knew he was teasing.

"Not quite but it would require you to trust me. Do you?"

Erik had to laugh. It was he who should be asking that of her, not the other way around. "Do your worst, Mademoiselle."

She grinned. "Then call Miquel over here, order up something to go and meet me by the lake in 20 minutes."

"The lake?" He was confused.

"Trust me, angel."

It was in that moment that Erik knew his heart had been stolen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine hurried to her room, so she could change and pack a few things for the lake. As she was getting dressed, she heard something at her window. She put on a robe and then opened the window and looked down.

"Is someone out there?" She wondered if it was Erik playing a trick on her. "Erik?"

"Christine…." His voice was in a whisper. "Over here."

Her smile faded away when she saw it was Raoul. "What are you doing? Are you insane? You'll get caught!"

"Don't be silly. That Freak is still at the café. I must applaud you for your acting. You are really very good."

"What are you talking about? How did you know we were at a café…Are you following me?!"

"I am merely making sure you are safe, that is all and after tonight, I am glad I did. I appreciate your willingness to help me, Christine but don't do anything you will regret."

"What are you talking about, Raoul?"

"You're getting the old fool to think you are have feelings for him. I knew it! Yet you denied it when I brought it up before but I can tell…."

"Get out of here! Raoul, I am warning you, stop following me and stop thinking I would ever do something like that."

"Then tell me why you want to be seen with him?"

"That is none of your business. Raoul, you are all wrong about Erik. I have never been more certain of it."

"Is that a fact? Then tell me how did you come to this realization."

"Not here. You need to leave before someone sees you."

"Fine but you will meet me tomorrow. Alone and somewhere we can talk. I am very concerned for you, Lottie."

"Raoul, I don't need you to rescue me. I will tell you everything tomorrow, just go."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I'll meet you."

"Come to the house."

"Fine, just go!"

"Two o'clock."

"I'll be there, now go!"

No sooner did Christine closed the window did Raoul smirked. "Until tomorrow." He then hurried out of the park.

Unfortunately, Carlotta saw him as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie woke up feeling disorientated. She didn't recognize her surroundings and felt as if she had slept on a hard surface. When she realized she was on a couch, she closed her eyes to try and remember how she got there.

"Good morning." Claude greeted her with a tray of coffee, tea, juices and fruit. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Where am I… Oh." Realization washed over her face. She had spent the night at Claude's and had told him some of her deepest secrets. "I can't believe you allowed me to fall asleep for the whole night! What will people think?" She threw the blanket off of her and looked for her shoes.

"Annie, please calm down. You were tired and needed to sleep and I certainly wasn't going to wake you up in the middle of the night. You are safe and nothing happened. That's all that matters."

She looked ashamed. "I didn't think you would…."

"I would what?"

She looked up at him. "Still want to see me after what I told you last night."

Claude walked over to her, placed the tray down and sat beside her. He reached for her hand and to his surprise, she did not resist him. "I want nothing more than to see you each and every morning, day and night. My feelings have not changed."

She fiddled around a bit but Claude stopped her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Annie, you trusted me last night and I want you to know that you did not make a mistake in doing so. You also have not lost me. I am right where I want to be."

"Claude, you are an inspector and I told you I helped commit a murder."

"Over 30 years ago and many would argue it was self-defense."

"Would you?"

"I used to see the world as black and white. You have no choice when you are in my profession but there had been times in the past, where I struggled to not get mixed up into the gray. I realized after hearing your story last night that in always keeping my distance, I lost some of the emotion that is necessary to be able to not only do one's job well but to also live one's life well. I will not say I condone murder but Annie, you are not a murderer."

"And what of Erik?"

"What does he have to do with us?"

"His is closer to me than a brother would be. You must accept him to accept me."

"Annie, I hardly know the man. I only know a fraction of the boy from your eyes. I have no right to pass judgment on him. At this moment, I cannot see a wrong he has committed."

She didn't move and Claude sat back onto the couch. "Does this mean, you will stay and have breakfast with me?"

"Claude, I can't separate my life. I make no apologies but I understand if it is not what you want. All I ask is that you let us be in peace."

"Antoinette Giry, you are infuriating!" He sat up. "What does a man have to say to get through to you? I find you courageous and strong and proud and loyal. Not to mention beautiful and wonderful and kind and…. Annie, I'm not leaving. I am staying right here and I will do so until you fall in love with me, as much as I have with you."

Her mouth dropped to the floor. "You love me?"

He swallowed hard. "I do." He kissed her passionately and Annie responded back with equal vigor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg walked into Thompson's office and waited for his secretary to acknowledge her.

"Yes?"

"I am here to see Monsieur Thompson."

"Is he expecting you?"

"I believe he is."

"She gave Meg a look and then moved away from her desk. "I'll announce you."

A few minutes later, she told Meg to go in and that was where her nerve started to disappear. She knew what she had to do but that didn't make it any easier.

"Hello there." Thompson said. "What an unexpected surprise. You must have liked my little trinket very much for you to come running to me so soon."

"I hardly call myself running to you, Monsieur."

He smirked. "You know that spitfire edge you have is growing on me and I find myself wanting to see that reaction more and more." He started to come over to her. "Are you ready to…"

"No! I am not ready to do anything with you. I will never be ready… But that doesn't mean that I don't know what I have to do."

"You make it sound like a chore. I assure you, I am rather good and you may find yourself pleasantly surprised."

"Please, don't make this into some sort of flirtatious game. It is a business transaction."

"Yet you are the one who wanted roses and wooing, now all you want is the act of business. My, we are full of contradictions, aren't we?" He admired her form for a moment. "No."

"No what?"

"No, it will not be a business transaction. I want to have some fun with this devious proposition of yours. You are much too delectable not to and how often does this happen in a man's life?"

Monsieur, please. Don't…."

"Now don't go and do that. Don't get all pleading and crying. That won't interest me, that will only anger and bore me and trust me, you don't want to see me bored." He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "I'll tell you when I want you to fight me back!" He then assaulted her lips with his own and roughly pushed her down on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! It's great to see some readers from the past returning to read this tale. And to my Guest reviewer that asked about Claude and Annie, they are both in their mid-50's or so. In my mind, Claude resembles a former soap opera star by the name of John McCook when he was on Bold and the Beautiful. Trust me, I don't watch that stuff anymore. Who has the time? LOL**

Erik found himself walking rather quickly to the lake, even though he had a bag full of cheeses, dried meats, French bread, wine, glasses, a blanket and a pastry or two. He forced himself to stop every once in a while, just to double check the provisions. When he reached the lake, his heart sank. He didn't see Christine anywhere in sight. He sighed a little and then placed the bag down.

"Come now, Erik. Did you really think she would be here, waiting for someone like you?" He was about to turn around and head back home, when he heard the water splash. He moved closer to the lake and almost cheered when he saw Christine swimming. "She came…. She really came and she was here waiting for me…." _The moonlight casting it's shadow over her leaves her utterly breathtaking._ He just watched her for a few seconds, until her voice brought him out of his haze.

"Erik! I was starting to worry!" She giggled. "Just give me a minute and I'll help you set up the food. I'm sorry but the water looked so inviting. Just give me a minute!"

He smiled as he waved to her but then he felt his heart stop, when he saw her get out of the water. Her bathing costume was white and long and he couldn't help but notice how it clung so perfectly to her wet body. He couldn't take his eyes away until she wrapped a towel around her and started to come closer to him. Erik pretended to be far too interested in the bag of food to make eye contact.

"I am really sorry. I shouldn't have been in the water like that but I had brought my bathing costume just thinking that maybe…. Well, I really couldn't resist."

"It's fine." He said, nervously "You have nothing to apologize for. That's why we have a lake." He thanked God that she had the foresight to bring a costume. His face turned bright red at what the alternative might have been.

"Oh Erik, look at all this! Did you invite the whole café?" She giggled. "How will we eat it all?"

"Well I…."

She was still dripping when she touched his arm. "Oh, I'm, sorry. Let me change. I'll be right back but don't do anything more without me." She grabbed her dress and went further away behind a tree.

Erik kneeled down and shook his head. "My heart went to bits and nearly jumped out of my chest in a matter of minutes. How can one woman, hold such power over me?"

When Christine retuned, Erik had a blanket laid out over the grass and began pouring two glasses of wine. When their eyes met, they naturally smiled at one another.

"My lady." He stood and gave Christine her glass.

"My angel." She smiled when she saw the visible side of his face turn pink. "Erik, you don't have to keep the mask on. I thought that's why we decide to escape the crowds."

Erik started to prepare the food out on the blanket. "Christine, I can manage eating small portions with the mask on. I knew that the café would not allow it. I specifically instructed that the sizes be large for the patrons but here…."

She kneeled beside him and took his hand, which caused him to look up at her. "I don't want you to hide any longer from me. We have been separated for far too long and there have been too many secrets. I know what you look like and honestly, I would like very much to see your true face when it is not so angry." She gave him a knowing look.

Erik wasn't quite sure what to say in that moment. "I have waited so long to be able to talk to you like this, as myself, as a man…. But I don't want you to feel obligated to…."

She wasn't sure what made her do this but her first reaction was to touch his lips with her fingertips, to make him stop thinking her desire to see his face was out of obligation. "I don't feel we owe each other anything, Erik. I simply wish to see my friend's face. Would you do that for me?"

"You mean now?" He gulped.

"Please?" She nodded.

Erik hesitated. "Christine, why does it always have to be about the mask?"

"It doesn't. You're making it be." She looked at him in defeat. "Okay, angel. When you're ready." She went to take a piece of bread and when she looked back up at him, she couldn't help but feel proud. He had taken his mask off and was staring right at her.

She sat closer to him and with her eyes asked if she could touch him. He nervously nodded, trying hard to stay calm. She traced his right cheek and then his left, trying to compare the textures. She then brushed upon the area that functioned as his nose. "Doesn't it feel better to have the moonlight on your face? Don't you feel less constricted?"

Erik took in a deep breath and the scent of the pine air intermixed with Christine's perfume was beyond pleasurable. Of course he could have smelled it with his mask on but there were no barriers to its fragrance and he found himself sighing in completion.

"Better?" She asked, awaiting his reply.

"Much." He opened his eyes and wiped a tear away.

"Angel, are you alright?"

"I've never…. I've never had someone touch my face the way you have. No one has looked at me without my mask, the way that you are looking at me now."

"Then I pity them. To see your reaction right now…. It's such a precious moment and I am glad that I am the lucky enough to see it. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Erik could hardly believe it. "You really are an angel, Christine."

The next few hours were spent in sheer bliss. Christine and Erik were in a world of their own deep in conversation on music and books. It was as if time had stood still and they were able to pick up where they left off 10 years ago. Only they were older now and of course, she no longer thought he wasn't human. Erik talked a lot about the performance but she was surprised to not hear him speak of his bet with Raoul. Instead he spoke of his composition and how he had found his muse once more.

"Erik, you can't know how honored I am to be considered your inspiration but…."

"But nothing, angel. You are. You always have been and now that you are back…. Here with me…. I can finally hear the melodies, pure and unearthly. You are the voice they need."

"But I might disappoint you."

"How? I know your voice, remember?"

"Yes but I haven't truly practiced in years."

"Wasn't this afternoon proof enough? You have been a slave to the music ever since we began, even before you discovered who I was."

"Who wouldn't be a slave to your music? It's extraordinary. I can't resist it and I don't want to."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"Erik, I never let my voice be trained by anyone except you but a year or so after I left the Opera House and lived with Mama Valerius, I did try to sing again."

"As you should have."

The way he was so understanding, made Christine want to pull her heart out all the more. "No, you see I…. I was afraid I couldn't do it without you and so I enlisted the help of someone."

"Another tutor?"

"No, I…. I did something very stupid, Erik." She wasn't sure she should continue but couldn't see how she was going to stop now. "I took something. I thought it was an herb supplement of sorts. I was told that if I drank it, my voice would be as lovely as a nightingale."

"Your voice was already well on its way. You didn't need any supplements. Just where did you get this?"

Christine bowed her head in shame. "Traveling salesmen. They were at a local fair."

Erik cringed. "What did they say?"

"That one small bottle could make anyone sing so sweet. I thought if I drank it, then I would be fine. I would not only have such a voice but I would have the confidence to perform and maybe…."

"Maybe what?"

"You'd come to me, again." She broke down into sobs.

Erik took her in his arms and rocked her. "My precious, angel. I am so sorry. You have no idea how much I wanted to…."

"No! It was me, Erik. All me! After I drank it, I felt so sick. I couldn't keep anything down for days and when I finally felt better and tried to sing, I…."

"What?"

"I sounded as if I were a toad! It was so awful." She buried her head in his chest.

Erik instantly knew what the herb supplement was. He remembered his long ago gypsy gang would make it but they didn't sell it as a means to make one sing. They said it would rejuvenate the body. All it did was tighten the vocal cords and make the person unable to speak for a period of time. At least long enough for the gang to pick pocket them and not have to worry about them calling for help. Obviously Christine's potion had a longer effect.

"Dear heart, listen to me." He moved her head up so they could be eye to eye. "What you took, would never damage your voice, especially not one tiny bottle. It was meant to make you sick and not be able to talk or scream for a period of time. Thankfully, who ever sold it to you, didn't want to do any more harm to you then sell you an empty dream."

"I… I don't understand."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "As long as you want it and work for it, your voice will sound even more lovely than the nightingale. Once we are done, you won't need to believe me. Wait until the crowds give you a standing ovation and shout your name. The Paris Opera House, will be begging for you."

"Erik…."

"Do you trust me, angel?"

She remembered what she asked of him at the café and of course he was taking a chance, trusting her without his mask. How could she not put the same faith back in him?

"I do. I always have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked back to the house arm in arm and while Erik wondered when she would pull away, Christine never gave any signs of minding their closeness. When they reached her door, she placed her hand by his heart.

"Tonight was so wonderful, angel. Thank you."

"On the contrary, it is I who should be thanking you. I will definitely take more evenings off, if you would agree to accompany me again." He didn't know why he pushed his luck just then. He cursed his stupidity. _Why do I always push? Now I have ruined…._

"I would like that very much." She smiled.

"You would?" He couldn't believe it.

"How else will I get to know you? I have a feeling you will be all business during our lessons or at rehearsals." She grinned.

"Well…. I…. Was I really such a taskmaster?"

She giggled. "No, you are a wonderful teacher."

"Then are you free tomorrow to resume our lessons? We could meet after breakfast, before the general rehearsal. Then perhaps after lunch we could resume our lessons again?"

"I…."

"Is that too much?"

"No, it's just…."

"I was hoping you would join me for breakfast and maybe lunch?" He stated to fidget. "I thought we could work on our friendship in between lessons?" He chuckled pretending to make it light but in reality he was quite serious.

"That sounds divine. Oh but what about your… Err…. Work?"

Erik looked somber for a moment. "I do need to perform tomorrow night but it's nothing I need to prepare for. Maybe we could actually have a real dinner after the show?"

"Really, you want to see me afterwards?"

He grasped her hand tightly. "If you are okay with what I am, then why should it matter what anyone else thinks?"

"Oh Erik…"

"Is that a yes?" He looked at her anxiously.

"I would love to spend tomorrow with you like that but I have an appointment at 2pm and I really have to keep it. Especially now."

"Oh. Of course, you have a life and other commitments. I was quite presumptions to think you could spend your free time with me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No, I would and still can, I just need to leave for a short period of time. I would still love to have breakfast and lunch with you and of course our lesson before the general rehearsal. And if the offer still stands for dinner, then just tell me where to meet you."

Erik couldn't stop his grin from spreading. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, right outside your door for breakfast. If you liked the moonlight by the lake, the sunrise is even more breathtaking. You…. You could even swim again, if you would like." He blushed and realized that he hadn't been wearing his mask the entire time.

"Will you join me?" Christine asked innocently.

"I thought I was the one who asked you?"

"For a swim, silly."

"Swim? Me?"

"You can swim, can't you, angel?"

"Of course! My house was surrounded by a lake once."

"Then it's settled. "I can't wait till morning." Good night!"

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and then went inside, leaving an awestruck Erik speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A carriage pulled up to the fair grounds and Claude got out and opened the door for Annie.

"Here we are. I brought you back safe and sound." He extended his hand for her to take and once she was out, he took that hand and kissed it. "Don't work too hard."

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" She asked in all hopefulness.

"Nothing could keep me away. Besides, I still want to see the fair!" He laughed, got inside and told the driver to get going but not before blowing his love a kiss.

Meanwhile, the grounds were busy at breakfast. Squelch was sitting with Fleck and a few others when he asked if anyone had seen Annie.

"I'm sure she's around. My goodness, Squelch, she has a life outside of this zoo."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. "I never said she didn't."

Fleck left the table to get something more to eat, when Carlotta walked in and knowingly ignored her. "Fine day to you too, Madame." Fleck pretended to cutesy and then called out to her. "Say Carlotta, will you be taking up residence in the dunk tank tonight?"

This caused everyone to stop and laugh.

"How dare you all!" Carlota sneered. "Go on and laugh. Soon and I mean very soon, you will all be changing your attitudes around here. You'll see who has been playing you for a fool all this time and when you do…. I will try to find it in my heart to forgive you."

"La de da." Fleck grabbed her plate and sat back down.

Carlotta sat alone after taking a cup of strawberries to her seat.

When Annie walked in, Fleck jumped up and called her over.

"Come sit here, Annie!"

Annie said good morning to everyone and then sat down next to Fleck. "Hello."

"Don't just sit there and say hello. I want details! My God, woman, you are wearing the same dress from last night! Did you just get in?!"

"Keep your voice down, Fleck. Don't be crass. I simply liked how I looked in the dress and I washed it last night to wear again today. I only came to have some breakfast, not gossip like a school girl."

"Sure, you did. So what time did you get home last night. Eh?"

Squelch got up and tipped his hat. "I think it's best if I get going. No need for me to be involved in this."

"There is nothing to not be involved in Squelch." Annie said. "Don't feel like you have to run off."

"I feel nothing of the kind." He kissed Fleck on the cheek. "Please, try to not get into too much trouble."

"Squelch, is that what you think of me?"

He turned back and smiled. "That's why I said it."

"Oh you!" She waved him off and then moved closer to Annie. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Fleck huffed. "Are you at least going to see him again?!"

Annie nodded.

"Yes! I knew it! You did it. You listened to the great big heart of yours and told your big head to quiet down for once."

"Just as I wish you would right now. I am happy but there is no need to go telling everyone. I am still getting my bearings, so to speak."

"You're just reeling in the feeling."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of being in love." Fleck poked Annie in the shoulder and it caused both women to laugh. It was only Carlotta's appearance at the table that caused them to stop.

"Antoinette?"

Annie stopped laughing and started to get serious. "Yes, Carlotta? Good morning."

"I was hoping you could speak with Erik and get him to assign me back to my station this evening. We have had many patrons ask about my fortunetelling and …"

"Really? I seem to remember them lining up to see if they could dunk you." Fleck rebutted.

Annie's eyes scolded Fleck but then went back to address Carlotta. "Carlotta, you know Erik makes up his own mind about the staff. I am not going to get involved. If you wish to get yourself out of your predicament, then I suggest you speak to him yourself."

"But Annie, we all know that he will listen to you."

"Maybe that's true but frankly, I won't speak on your behalf. Not after what happened. Do you realize you could have seriously hurt Christine with your actions?"

"Hurt Christine? I told you that man stole the handkerchief. I had nothing to do with it!"

"Why was her handkerchief still with you to begin with? Why didn't you return it to her?"

"I didn't even know she left it there! Annie, really, why are you taking her side in all of this? Do you really know anything about her? I know you knew her as a child but that was over 10 years ago. She is no longer a child. She is a woman and let me tell you, she is going to use that womanhood of hers to get everything she wants, at any cost."

"Just what is that supposed to me, Carlotta?" Annie now stood up facing the former Diva head on.

"I am merely warning all of you that nothing is what it seems and I think you should all keep a heavy watch on that girl."

Fleck stood up on the bench to try to match eyes with Carlotta. "Look, if you know something, then spit it out. Otherwise, don't pollute the air with your lies. That girl has been nothing but sweet as pie around here and everyone is happy she is around, which is more than I can say about you."

Carlotta looked as if she was going to burst but held her tongue. "Very well. Do what you will, say what you want. Just know that one day, we will all look back on today and I promise you, I will be as merciful to you, as you have always been to me!" Carlotta flipped her shall over her shoulders and walked out of the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it! Not here…. Not like this! Please I don't want to!"

Meg squirmed and tried her hardest to pull Thompson off of her but she was no match for him. He continued to place his hands all over her, licking her neck and foundling her breasts.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't like it, just a little?" He whispered in her ear. He then kissed her hard. "Answer me! Don't you like it at least a little?"

"No! You're too rough and I don't want to. Please stop! Is this how you want me? Begging for you to stop?"

He stopped roaming his hands over her and got up. "Put yourself together." He then moved over to his desk and adjusted himself. When he turned around he saw she was still on the floor. "What is the matter with you? I told you to get up and fix yourself. What? Is that how you try and bed a man? You are seriously one messed up little girl."

Meg was on her feet and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "So we are through?"

He laughed. "Through? After what? A touch of breast and a suck from your lips? No my dear, we have only just begun. I can see how we need to be moving forward."

"What do you mean? I said I didn't want to."

"Yes, not like this on the floor. But perhaps if I were to wine and dine you it would be a different matter. See, I'm vested now and sooner or later, you and I are going to go to bed. If not, well, let's just say someone at Phantasma is going to have an awfully lot of explaining to do."

"Why are you being so cruel?"

"I'm only playing our grown up game, Meg. Dinner tomorrow. End of story. I'll be charming and you won't be so difficult. I want you to beg me for it and that's just how we will play it from now on. You have my word on that." He laughed.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Thompson but there is a gentleman here waiting to see you. He said he was a former Chief of Police."

"Nadir!" Meg panicked. _What is he doing here?_

"By all means, send him in." Thompson straighten his tie. "Friend of yours, my dear?"

Nadir came in and was relieved to see Meg was alright. "Thank you for seeing me. I can only imagine the difficulty of the situation."

"And what situation is that?" Thompson looked confused.

"Nadir, please just leave. I'll explain when I see you back home."

"Home? You know this man, my Meggy?"

"My Meggy?" Nadir turned and looked at Meg in surprise. "Did you not tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Thompson asked.

"Nadir, just go home. I can handle myself" Meg said.

Thompson laughed. "Indeed, she can. Tell me Monsieur what can I do for you?"

"I came because I wanted to make sure that Meg was safe after she met with you."

"Why would you be concerned for her safety? Did you think I would harm her? Why?"

Nadir ignored the man and looked at Meg. "Did you not tell him?"

"For the love of God, tell me what?"

"The lady and I are in love and therefore, she isn't interested in pursuing anyone else." The minute Nadir said it, he glanced over at Meg who looked frightened.

"The lady, you say? This lady?" Thompson laughed. "Then why did she just agree to have supper with me tomorrow night?"

"She what?" Nadir looked dumbfounded.

"That's right." Thompson went over and place his arm around Meg. "We are dinning tomorrow night and I for one and not a big fan of crowds, Monsieur. Now, I think it's time you ask the lady, what she wants, no?"

Nadir's head was begging to spin, although he remained silent, his eyes spoke volumes to Meg.

"Nadir, let me explain."

"Are you seeing him tomorrow?"

"It's not as simple as that. Thompson and I… We…."

"Save your explanations, Meg. I don't need to hear them. Not now and not ever again."

Nadir stormed off, causing Meg to run after him.

 _A/N: Will Christine forget all about her appointment with Flop? If she and Erik end up swimming, will they ever leave the lake? Will Carlotta tell anyone about seeing Raoul taking to Christine? And what will Meg say to get Nadir to forgive her? The truth? We will have to wait until Saturday, April 30 to find out. I have a previous engagement and won't be able to update next week. Until next time, stay tuned!_


	23. Chapter 23

Morning couldn't come quickly enough for Erik. He had a thousand plans to set in motion for the day and each and every one of them centered around Christine. He was just about to leave his room, when he stopped himself and actually looked in the mirror.

He stood tall and erect, as he modeled his casual appearance. He had on black trousers and a white poet shirt, hiding his swimming attire underneath. He still wasn't convinced he would disrobe and show himself in such a way but with Christine, he felt as if he could at least give himself the option to do so. He knew she wouldn't force him but then again, if she looked at him in a certain way or made one sort of plea…. who was he to tell her no? The mask was something he would not compromise on. He wore his black one that would still cover up his deformity but allowed for some much needed breathing room, for the hot day that was upon them.

Finally satisfied, he nodded to himself and set off to pick up breakfast from the kitchen, before greeting his angel.

When Christine heard a knock at her door, her heart literally fluttered. _What in the world is going on? It's just my angel…. Erik._ She couldn't hold back her smile. She wrapped her robe around her swimming dress and picked up her bag and opened the door.

"Good morn… Erik?! What is all this?"

Erik smiled as he held a breakfast tray up for her to view. "I know you will want to swim the moment you see the water, so I thought a light nibble of some fruit and juices, while we walk could tied us over until later."

Her eyes went immediately to a red rose that was in the center of the tray, with a black ribbon tied around its stem. Her instincts were to take it but before she did, she asked him softly, "May I?"

"It is only for you, my dear."

She took the rose and smelled it, causing her to smile.

"I trust you rested well, Christine?"

"Yes, although I confess I was anticipating this morning so I did wake up a few times in the night. Yet it was no bother. I just thought of today and all the host of activities you had in store, so I told myself to get as much rest as possible. I couldn't disappoint you by tiring myself out."

"You could never disappoint me."

She blushed and brought her head down.

Erik took the strawberries and the cups of juice from the tray. He handed her a cup. "Shall we walk?"

Christine took the juice and his arm. "We shall."

Their stroll to the lake was very pleasant and Christine felt proud that Erik seemed to be willing to expose his face more.

"Is that a new mask, angel?"

"No, but I confess I don't wear it often. Yet this morning, I knew it would be a hot day and I thought it might be nice to let my face breathe a little." He winked.

"I say, that is wise advice." They both reached for a strawberry and laughed. "You have it, angel. There are plenty more."

"I have a few other things in the basket but I thought it best we wait until after our swim. The pasties can be a little heavy before a swim."

"Our swim? Does this mean you will join me?"

"I… Well…. Let's see how it goes?"

She smiled her response. "Tell me, what other pastries do you have?"

"Oh I brought a cream and a chocolate and…. Uh, that's all."

"Erik?"

He averted his eyes. "That's all. Well, there is some cheese and bread." He seemed to be moving the basket further away from her.

"Why are you acting odd, all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden? My dear, I am odd."

She stopped walking. "No, you don't want me to know what else is in the basket! Why?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked away and then pointed over to the water. "We best get going, if we are going to have time for a lesson before rehearsal. Come."

Christine folded her arms. "You don't want me to know what else you brought! Is it a surprise?"

"No." He sheepishly sat the basket down and looked at the water. "Maybe I will just roll up my trousers and wet my toes." He turned to look at her. "Are you going in?"

"Not until you tell me, what you are hiding."

"I… It's not hiding I just figured you wouldn't eat it, so there is no need to make a production about it."

"What wouldn't I eat?"

"Christine, this is ridiculous. Now, please take off your clothes and…. ER…. I meant…. I…." He started to feel himself perspire. "I meant that you should swim and forget about the food."

"You must really like it to go through all this trouble."

She took her robe off and Erik started to worry about something entirely different from the contents in the basket.

 _God above, what if her garment will show off her curves like it did last night? I best occupy myself._ He went to the opposite side of the lake and rolled up his trousers and took off his shoes and socks. He then sat down on the edge and placed his feet in the water.

"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing all the way over there? Don't you want to swim together or at least talk to one another, without having to shout?"

"I… Yes, but…."

"Erik, I really would like to swim with you. Please don't be self-conscious."

"I am not self-conscious; I merely wish to go slow. Please, jump in and don't worry about me."

"You aren't doing this so you can eat whatever it is you are hiding from me, are you?"

"Certainly not!"

She giggled. "Okay but one way or another you will join me."

She dived into the water and when she came up, Erik thought he was going to fall in. The water was glistening on her face and if he thought her swimming dress was tight around her last night, it seemed to leave nothing to his very active imagination this morning. Once again, he thanked whatever supreme being he could that she was indeed wearing an outfit.

In his obvious distraction, he didn't notice that she wasn't coming up for air and after a few seconds, he called out her name. When she didn't respond, he felt something tickling his feet.

"What the…." He started to kick whatever it was down there, only to extend his leg away from the edge, where Christine could pull him out into the lake. When he felt himself go in, he panicked and called out her name.

She appeared instantly and grabbed his shoulder from behind. "It's alright. I've got you."

He began to calm down when he heard her voice in his ear. "Did you do that?"

She moved so she was in front of him and then turned around to look at him eye to eye. "Are you alright? I won't let go."

He caught his breath. "You planned this?"

"It was awfully cute, seeing you try to kick away whatever was tickling you. Are you ticklish?" She tickled his side and Erik chuckled. "You are!"

"Try that again and I will not be responsible for my actions, Christine."

She pretended to try again but stopped "Alright. I won't try it again…. I'll just do it!" She tickled him again and after he laughed, he dunked her head in the water.

"Alright, young lady! Don't say I didn't warn you!" He started to swim after her.

After a few laps, Christine was starting to regret her actions. Erik was not only a strong swimmer but he was also in excellent shape. At one point, his shirt was slowing him down, so he took it off and Christine saw the rippling muscles on his arms. That caused quite the distraction, because this time it was Erik who was able to pick her up.

"Erik! Please put me down." She was laughing.

"Are you sorry?" He lifted her up higher and pretended to throw her back in but stopped, just as he heard her say she was sorry.

He lifted her down, gently and when he saw her dress start to fall off her shoulders, he reached out to bring it back up but stopped himself. He then realized she was staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I'll put my shirt back on."

"No, don't do that!"

Now it was Christine's turn to blush. "I mean; you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Her eyes went to his scars and then his eyes. She traced one with her fingertips. "You're beautiful, Erik. Never doubt your appearance in my eyes."

Her words and her touch caused Erik to feel a little lightheaded in the water. He noticed that she was staring at him again but this time the intensity wasn't causing him to pull away. He threw the idea out of his mind, the moment it entered his head but he almost thought that she wanted him to kiss her.

 _Preposterous. She would never want that._

"I think I'll get out of the water now."

He nodded. "Me too." He watched her leave and when he saw how her wet swimming dress clung to her, he realized that he couldn't quite leave the water yet. Otherwise, he would have quite a bit of explaining to do. He cursed his male urges and desperately tried to think of anything that would get his body back in control.

"Erik? I thought you were coming out."

"Yes but then I realized you would want to change, so I thought I'd take another lap."

This answer seemed to satisfy her and she went to grab her bag and change behind a tree. Erik shook his head. _How could I even entertain for one moment that she wanted to kiss me? She has no idea what her presence does to me. She sees me as a friend and teacher. If she knew my actions just now, she'd think I was a disgusting, old man!_

Erik's low self-esteem was enough for him to gain control of his body and he quickly took a towel and tried to dry off. He hadn't planed on getting his actual clothes wet, hence his swimming suit but since he fell in, he had no choice but let the sun dry him off.

Christine came back and saw him drying off with a towel. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I needed the exercise."

"But now you're wet and you will need to change before rehearsal."

"That won't be a problem, we have to walk back to the house anyway." He walked over to the basket. "Are you still hungry? Perhaps a chocolate pastry?"

"Erik?"

"Or maybe…." He made a face.

"What is it?" She walked over by him and sat down.

"I can't believe I forgot to pack them."

"The pastries?"

"No." He chuckled. "The object you claimed I didn't want you to know about." He smiled. "You see; I have a weakness."

"You? My celestial being?" She giggled and placed her hand on his leg.

Erik brought his eyes to her hand and then swallowed hard. "I… That is, I am afraid I have a weakness for biscotti. I don't believe in sharing them, ever. I wanted some this morning and had the tin prepared." He showed it to her but when he opened it, it was empty. "I must have forgotten to put some inside, in my haste to see you."

She couldn't control her laughter. "Erik, you have a sweet tooth!"

He nodded in defeat. "Christine, thank you for what you said earlier. It seems that lately, whenever we are together, I find myself forgetting who… What I am."

"No, I don't want you to forget who you are." She saw his expression and was afraid that he had misunderstood. "I mean that you are wonderful. Never forget that. I won't allow it."

"Christine, I know you are being very sweet and dear but I can never allow myself to forget. If I do, I could end up getting hurt, especially by someone like you. You have no idea what power you have over me."

"Erik, angel, I would never hurt you. This power you say I have over you, well it's nothing compared to what you have over me. I never want to disappoint you. That's why this bet you have with the Vicomte scares me so. I can't be responsible for the consequences. It is too much responsibility."

"I can handle the Fop, Christine. I only want you to focus on your singing and doing it for yourself. Forget about the bet. It doesn't matter."

She smiled weakly. _Soon you will be right, angel. I promise._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There wasn't time for a private lesson before rehearsal but Erik promised Christine that they would find time at lunch. When they walked into the tent, they each were pulled in different directions. Antoinette was in full instructor mode and was eager to have Meg and Christine learn their dance. Christine was thankful to be able to spend a little time with Meg. They really hadn't had a chance to talk since everything that occurred the last few weeks.

Although Meg was physically present, she was anywhere but mentally there. Antoinette was constantly correcting her and at one point, called her off stage for a private counsel. Christine knew better than to interfere, so she kept to herself, that is until Carlotta arrived.

"Well, if it isn't our newest heroine. Good morning, Christine."

"Carlotta." Christine went back to working on her routine.

"I see you and the Master have become very close. I would like to say I am surprised but I am not."

Christine tried to focus on her dancing but Carlotta wasn't stopping and finally, she couldn't be ignored any longer.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"Not much, my dear. I simply want you to use our influence over Erik and get me a singing part for the performance at the end of the season."

"Are you insane? I can't tell Erik who to assign parts to. He listens to no one other than himself. It is his show. Furthermore, what makes you think he would ever give you a solo."

"He will, if you ask him to do it."

"Carlotta, I already told you, Erik makes up his own mind about casting but even if he did listen to me, why should I help you after what you tried to do to me?"

"Consider it insurance, my dear."

Christine felt a large headache coming on. "Again, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You will." Carlotta smiled. "Since I am not needed here, I shall say goodbye… For now,"

Christine shook her head. "Insufferable woman!"

"Mama? I know!" Meg walked back onto the stage. "How dare she tell me; I am not concentrating. She would find it hard to concentrate too if she knew what I was going through."

"Meg, what is it? What has you so upset?" Christine went to her side. "I know we haven't had much of chance to talk since I came back but I really do want to be your friend again. Just tell me how."

Meg was about to say something but she saw Nadir enter the tent. "I have to go."

"Why? We still need to rehearse."

"I can't concentrate on the routine right now. I need to clear my head. I'll come back later when I'll be alone."

"But how can we practice together? I am with Erik this afternoon and then…."

"It isn't always about you, Christine! I have to go."

She stormed off leaving Christine more confused than ever before. Christine did her part of the dance one more time and then decide to seek out Erik. Maybe he could have her look over some music until lunch time. She hated just standing about and wasting time. She walked over and saw him writing down some notes.

"Hi."

"Hey there. Are you in need of a break?"

"More like a break from my break."

"I'm not following you, angel."

"Meg doesn't seem to be in the rehearsing mood, Madame is angry and Carlotta is … Well, being Carlotta. I've practiced a few times but there is only so much I can do without my partner." She looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry, you have a million things to do. I was wondering if maybe you had some music I could look over before lunchtime. I'll get out of your way, Erik."

"Christine, wait. I think I know what's wrong."

"What?"

He had Christine look over at Nadir. "Notice anything?"

She saw Nadir in a foul mood, reorganizing the prop table. She covered her mouth. "Did he… Did he just swear?"

Erik laughed. "The Daroga has a mouth on him, my dear. Trust me, I know."

"Why is everyone so at odds today? Maybe everyone should swim before rehearsal?" She giggled and caught Erik's eye.

"That might work but I would hate to share our spot." He smiled, when she grinned back at him.

"You're right. Besides, I want only happy people with us." She thanked him for making her laugh. "Erik, is there anything I can do to help?"

"With Nadir and Megan? I'm afraid not. They need to work it out on their own."

"Did they have a fight about something? I thought they were friends."

"I thought you were much more perceptive then that, angel."

"What do you mean?"

"They are in love but apparently, they are not sure on what to do. The last time I talked to Nadir, they were happy but today… Let's just say, he doesn't want to discuss it and I know better than to address it with Megan but if they don't stop acting like arses soon, I may have no choice. We have work to do around here!"

Christine pause. "Meg and Nadir?! But that's… Surprising to say the least."

"Why do you say that? Is it the ages?" Suddenly Erik was very interested in her thoughts on the matter.

"Ages? No, at least that shouldn't be a factor. I mean, really its only a number. Mutual interests, a shared passion and attraction, that's what matters. I suppose I don't know either of them well enough to be surprised."

"So age isn't important to you?"

She looked at him oddly. "Of course not." She then took his hand. "Erik, are we still taking about Nadir and Meg?"

"I…. I'm not sure."

She nodded. "Well, let the record show that for me, age doesn't matter at all. Now, if he couldn't swim… That would be a problem." She giggled when his eyes widened in response.

"Let's get out of here. I think we are owed a lesson, no? I want at least someone to take advantage of the time we have. Would that be alright?"

"That would be splendid. Are we going to your office?"

"Yes. Since we will pass the kitchen, how about some food first? We really didn't have much breakfast."

"That depends."

"On?" He raised his visible eyebrow.

"Are there any biscotti in the kitchen?"

"Shameless! I told you in confidence!"

She giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"That remains to be seen. Onward, Mlle. Daae."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik smiled when Christine finished the last note of her song, as he finished playing the final cord.

"Very good, Christine."

"Very good?" She rolled her eyes. "Erik, that was terrible. I couldn't hit half the notes and my tone…. How can you stand there and smile?"

Erik looked at her in awe. "Yes, the tone was off and you weren't able to hit the notes correctly but you do have them in your register. You need to apply them and that means you need to sing those notes to get more practice. Your breathing was good, until you forgot how to do so when trying to hit those so called impossible the notes. Confidence, first and foremost and practice. Today was much better than I thought for just a beginning."

"And still you think I won't disappoint you?"

Erik stood up from the piano bench and walked over to her. "Angel of Music, you will never disappoint me and if you wish for me to believe you when you said I was wonderful, then I must ask that you believe me, when I tell you that you will be perfect." He touched her chin and brought it towards him. "Believe me?"

They were looking into each other's eyes at this point. Christine leaned in closer to him. "I believe you."

Erik leaned into her only to be interrupted by the sound of the clock ringing in the new hour. He moved away and fumbled for his pocket watch. "Three o'clock."

"Did you say, three?" Christine looked up at him in disbelief.

"Dear Christine, I'm sorry. We both must have been too focused to notice the time. You had your appointment. I'm terribly sorry. Let me arrange a carriage to take you where you need to go."

"I… No! Erik, don't apologies. It was my appointment. I should have been more careful. It's too late now."

"Still, Christine I can't help but feel responsible."

"For what? I wanted to be here. Frankly, I didn't want to leave your presence at all." She blushed and then look away. Truthfully she knew how important it was to talk to Raoul and make him see that he was wrong about Erik but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She had to stay be his side, especially since this morning at the lake. "Are we still on for dinner?"

Erik looked surprised at the question. As if he would cancel on her. "Right after the show. We can meet here or by your door…"

"Can we meet backstage after the show, by your tent?"

Erik shook his head. "Why would you want to meet there?"

"Because I'd like to see the show."

He looked at her as if she were joking. "See the Devil's Child? Why would you want to torment yourself to that?"

"Because I want to support you. I know you hate this but you do it anyway for all of us. You sacrifice your comfort to help the rest of us get something better. While I hate that you suffer, I want you to look out at that audience and know that at least one person, sees you for who you really are and when you show your face, she's actually happy, not afraid to see it. I want you to see me when you look out at the crowd and know how proud I am of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn Christine Daae!" Raoul bellowed up and down the estate. "How dare she play me for a fool! I know Erik had a hand in this. She would never have broken her promise to me. Well, I have had just about enough of that freak and his manipulations. Come tomorrow, we play by a new set of rules."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik waited for his entrance, all the while wondering how he could have allowed himself to be so weak. He should have told Christine that she couldn't come to see him. He should have remained firm but he couldn't, not when her sweet words and her chocolate orbs implored him to let her come and be his saving grace. The temptation to have someone stand beside him and accept him, outweighed his need for discretion and self-preservation.

When he appeared, and removed his mask, he heard the screams and the insults and the hurtful remakes but nothing pained him more than seeing the tears in Christine's eyes. It was over. Any chance he thought there was for something to grow between them was laid to rest. How could any woman, ever think of him in that way? For the Devil's Child doesn't get to fall in love and be happy.

He walked off the stage and took a towel to his face. He was about to exit from the side, when Christine called after him.

"Erik! Don't run. Stay here, until they leave. We can go and …."

"What are you doing here? Can't you see, I can't stand to look at you with tears falling from your face? I told you I didn't want you here. I knew it would ruin everything. You will never be free from this!" He pointed to his face. "It is poison. It kills everything I love or ever hope to love. Just go! Leave me be and take your pity. I won't have it!"

"Erik I am not crying because I pity you! I have seen your face, remember? I have touched it. I know what it's like. It's not something to display and have others judge. Your face is beautiful and I pity the fools who think you are damaged. Damage is only in the soul and your soul is not damaged. Yours is pure and whole."

"Christine, I want to believe you but…."

"Then believe my lips, Erik. I will let them speak for me." Without a second thought, she kissed him.

 _A/N: Next week we will see what is going on between Meg and Nadir and Raoul's latest game and of course we will see what happens after Erik and Christine's first kiss. And who's happy about the biscotti coming back? LOL_


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Saturday! Is it really May? I'm not sure about everywhere else but the weather here has been horrific. Let's hope the weather catches up with the calendar soon. Enough about that. I believe our super couple shared their first kiss. Please note that there will not be an update next week, as I have some plans that will keep me fairly occupied but I promise to resume on Saturday, May 21.**

 **I own nothing… Well I do own Claude but that means I owe Thompson too… That will come back to haunt me. Just saying.**

 **On with the show!**

Christine was surprised by her boldness but the minute her lips touched Erik's, she knew it was not a mistake. While she knew that his deformity mattered little to her, it did mean a great deal to him and in order for him to truly hear her, words were not enough. The kiss, although brought on by impulse, started out tender and sweet but soon it seemed to breath a life all its own. They broke apart for a second for air but quickly leaned in and allowed the sensation of their lips making a connection to take hold of them.

The first kiss had found each them a little confused about what to do with their hands but by the second, each held the other in a passionate embrace. After a few more minutes, it was Erik who broke the kiss, causing Christine to caress his cheeks as a means to linger closer to him for a little longer.

Erik looked shocked and placed a hand over his mouth, as he took a few steps away from her. Christine came out of her trance and blushed, allowing a nervous laugh to escape her throat.

"My goodness. Mama Valerius would not think that was very lady like. She would be appalled that I… That is to say, that a woman would kiss a man before a proper courtship, let alone be the first to initiate such a display." She giggled again, only this time she frantically watched Erik, hoping he did not think her brazen. "Erik, please say something."

He brought his eyes to hers and shook his head. "You kissed me." He ran his fingers through his thin hair. "Not once but twice…. Two kisses."

"You helped." She moved towards him. "Erik…"

"No one has ever kissed me like that. I have never kissed anyone like that." He then realized what he was confessing. "I suppose you think of me differently now?"

"How so?" She gently touched his arm, so he would keep his gaze at her. "For what it's worth, I certainly couldn't tell that you had never shared a kiss like that before and well…."

"Yes?"

"Neither have I."

Erik looked embarrassed. "Christine, I never meant to imply that you would go about sharing kisses with random men but…."

"I did kiss a boy once. I was still a child, really. I was by the sea and one day, my red scarf flew into the ocean and he got it back for me. He was a little older than I was." She closed her eyes, remembering how much her father's red scarf had meant to her. "It was nothing like the kisses we shared." _I have never felt like this with anyone else._

"Whatever became of this boy?" Erik raised his eyebrow.

"The boy is only a memory now and frankly; I wish I had waited for you to be my first kiss too. There really is no comparison."

"You… Liked it?" Erik listened with keen interest, as his fascination about the nameless boy faded.

"Very, very much."

"Christine, would you mind terribly if we were to kiss again?" He was now standing beside her.

"That depends."

"On what, angel?"

"Would you mind terribly taking the lead and kissing me?"

He paused for a moment, before taking her in his arms again. "I think I can manage that. I'm a quick study."

Her giggle was suppressed by Erik's kiss, as they melted in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg decided to head back to the stage tent and try to focus on her routine. She knew how furious her mother was that she hadn't been able to concentrate this afternoon. It was late and just about all of the patrons had left. She really needed some time where all she had to think about were the movements. She only hoped the solitude would bring her some peace and not make her mind wander to her heart's troubles. She climbed over to the back of the stage, ready to begin her dance, when she saw Nadir's eyes greet her.

"Oh! I didn't think anyone else would be here."

Nadir looked away from her. "I had work to finish up. I spent most of the afternoon at the prop table, trying to find the items the cast needed. It took me away from my other duties. I thought I could make up for it now. The last thing I need is Erik's banter in the morning."

"I understand. If I hear Mama say how disappointed she is in me one more time…."

"Yes, well. I'll come back later. Carry on." He swiftly moved towards the exit.

"Wait! Nadir…."

He stopped, as he shut his eyes, afraid of what he might hear. "Meg, just let me go."

"Aren't we ever going to talk about the other day? You never gave me a chance to explain. You just stormed off."

He turned around. "Because there is nothing left to say. We had a moment of madness. You realized that it was preposterous to even consider a relationship with me and then felt badly about it when you had to tell me to my face."

"Will you stop thinking you know everything and let me speak for myself!"

"I gave you a chance to speak for yourself in Thompson's office. You had plenty of opportunity to tell him that you were spoken for. To tell him that you wanted to be with me and not him and instead you were silent. You never are able to speak about us unless we are alone."

"What are you talking about? We only just became an us. Barely."

Nadir rolled his eyes. "I'd rather we go back to before. At east then, I had my friend and we talked. Lately, all we have been doing is fighting or ignoring one another."

"That's because you are presiding over our situation as if you were still the Chief of Police, Nadir."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Nadir, this isn't Persia. I know what you were facing back then but not everything is what it seems. Don't you believe in two sides to every story?"

"Meg, please don't talk of Persia. If you had any idea what it was like there…"

"I know what it was like. Uncle Erik told me."

Nadir shot her a look. "He couldn't have. He wouldn't have. That place…."

"He told me some. The rest I overheard when he told Mama. You and I even spoke of it once before."

"Meg, I never would have told you of my past…."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you say you love me and want to start a life with me, then why wouldn't you tell me of your past horrors?"

He shook his head. "I don't even want to remember that place, let alone live to tell the tales. I left Persia with a death sentence. I have no desire to relive it and you are the last person that needs to know what I was like back then."

"If you love me, you should be willing to share your whole self with me. Who you were, doesn't define who you will be but denying that part of yourself, makes me think that you will never really be able to break free. Is that why you distrust so?"

"I don't distrust."

Meg lowered her head. "Yes, you do. You are even worse at it than Uncle Erik. I see your face, when no one is watching, Nadir. I see the scars you carry inside."

"Meg, you don't know what you're talking about." He did all he could to keep his voice from shaking.

"I love you, remember? I have loved you for a long time. Of course, I've seen you. I see you and how you suffer. Nadir, I want so much to share your burden and help you shed those scars."

"And yet you won't tell anyone about us. You didn't tell Thompson; you won't tell Antoinette. How am I supposed to trust you with my demons, knowing it would be easy for you to leave?"

"Nadir, I won't run away. You are the one that is keeping us apart because you automatically assume I couldn't be happy with you. You shut me out. Maybe I don't want to tell Mama yet because I need to know that you won't shut yourself off to me and claim it was a moment of madness at the first signs of trouble."

"Don't turn my words around on me."

"Don't leave me with no other alternative. How am I supposed to know otherwise?"

"Meg, don't you see? I can't allow you inside." He pointed to his heart. "I can't let you in completely unless I know you will never leave. I went through that with my wife. I can't do that again!"

"I won't leave. I just need time to…." Suddenly a realization hit her. "You don't mean, leave as in leave you for someone else. You mean you are afraid of my dying? Dying like your wife did." She said the last sentence in a whisper. "Oh Nadir."

"The more you delay in telling others, you are robbing us of precious time. For time is not forever. I know. And if we are in secret, then we really can't be together and if something happens, I will have had nothing. No one will know. It will be as if these feelings never existed."

"Sweetheart." Meg had tears in her eyes. "I love you and I promise you that I only want to be with you but if you are looking at everything I say and do as if it is some sort of test or promise that I won't die... I can't promise you that."

Nadir felt a pain in his chest. "I know you can't but I still want you to."

"Please come here and hold me." She opened her arms out. "Come to me."

"Meg, I…."

"Nadir, please."

He couldn't stay away, not when she was calling for him so sweetly. He pulled her into a loving embrace and before long, they were kissing.

Meanwhile, Antoinette had gone looking for Meg, when she wasn't in her room. She figured she would be on the stage and thought it was about time they get to the bottom of whatever it was that was distracting her earlier. She walked inside the tent and proceeded to go behind the curtain.

"Meg, it's Mama. Are you back here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thompson! Thompson, where are you?"

The door of the office slammed and Thompson immediately regretted giving his assistant the night off.

"We're closed." He yelled as he sipped from his glass and brought his head down to work on some papers.

"Thompson, it's me, Raoul."

 _Son of a…._ Thompson stepped away from his desk and met Raoul in the lobby.

"Raoul, what do I owe this social visit to?"

"Forgive me, Thompson but this isn't exactly a social call."

"Oh? Does that mean I can't offer you a drink?" He eyed him coyly.

Raoul smiled. "Lead on. It's somewhat social. After all, I am visiting at night. Which brings me to my next question, what are you doing here so late?"

Thompson walked him back to his office and closed the door. He pulled out another glass and poured Raoul some scotch. He then refreshed his own glass.

"I have been rather distracted this week, hence the need to work late. Good thing, too. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been here for your visit. So don't keep me in suspense. How can I help the gracious Vicomte or are you here for your brother?"

"No, it's for me and I would appreciate it if you kept this request between us."

Thompson looked intrigued. "Now I'm interested. So what can I help with?"

"You know that fair on the outskirts of the city?"

"Phantasma?" Thompson laughed. "What the hell is it about that freak show?"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it just seems to be on everyone's mind these days. Anyway, what about it?"

"There is a strong rumor that the owner is actually the infamous Phantom of the Opera. I would like you to find out."

Thompson took another drink. "Raoul, forgive me for saying so but why would I want to waste my time on some rumor the fair concocted to get ignorant patrons to come and spend their money?"

"Because I don't think it's a rumor. Don't you want to be the one that brings in that killer and seek justice on the lives he took that night?"

Thompson saw that Raoul was a bit on edge. "Raoul, it's been over 10 years. Who cares anymore? Besides, the fire murdered those people, not a person…"

"He caused the fire!" Raoul stood up and shouted.

"Calm down. I don't need any more visitors here tonight." He motioned for Raoul to sit back down and once he did, he continued. "Even if he did cause the fire, which is impossible to prove at this point, the statute of limitations has run out. The Opera Ghost, is a free man." He laughed. "Besides, it's not even my jurisdiction to investigate. It belongs to Dejion until the end of the year. I merely handle forms."

"He works for my brother. I am sure we can convince him to allow you to take over. He's old and past his prime anyway. It shouldn't be too hard to fix that problem."

"Well, as I said, Dejion isn't the problem. Time is."

Raoul stomped his foot like a child. "Damn, Damn, Damn!"

"Raoul, what the hell is the matter with you and why do you care about a rumored spook?"

"He's not a rumored spook or ghost, he is real." He got up and opened the office door but before he left, he remembered something. "Thompson?"

"Yes?"

"You said it was too late to convict him for murder…."

"No, that is not what I said. I said the fire killed those people. Which means the charge would have been for arson. The arson charge lapsed. Now if it were murder, then that's a different story. There is no time limit to bring charges up against someone for murder."

Raoul smiled. "Then we have it!"

"Have what? You want to charge a ghost for the murder of who?"

"I want you to investigate and ultimately charge Erik Dexter for the murder of Luciana Valadier. He murdered her years ago in Italy when he was 18 years old. He may have gotten away with extortion and arson but he won't get away with this. It's time that freak finally gets what is coming to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Claude was putting away files in his office when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He locked up the files and was about to greet his visitor, when he recognized it was Thompson. "What can I do for you, Monsieur?"

"It's not what you can do for me, Claude but what I am about to do for you."

Claude looked nervous. "Go on."

"Pack your things. I have come to tell you that your retirement is starting early. You have been released, with your full pension. That is, if you leave quietly, of course."

"Released? I don't understand. Why?"

"Let's just say a new investigation is about to be conducted and the Comte feels that it would be unfair to have you be involved, with this being so close to your retirement. Therefore, have no fear. I am prepared to handle it on your behalf."

"But I don't need to be released early. I can do what is required."

Thompson shrugged his shoulder. "Not up to me, Claude. Now, pack your things and get out. I have just been promoted to Chief Investigator!"

 _A/N: Yikes! Luciana murdered?! I always knew Raoul was a sick SOB. Until the 21_ _st_ _._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all you Fanfiction readers out there! Happy Saturday and it's a beautiful day! I'm eager to get Chapter 25 out, as next week I won't be able to update. I will be taking my annual NY trip and I'm more than excited. Four shows on the agenda and Tony fever is alive and well! After that, I should be set with regular weekend updates for a while. Hope you are still sticking with me.**

 **On with the show!**

Things were getting a bit heated for Meg and Nadir. They were so caught up in each other's kiss that they didn't hear Antoinette calling for Meg. Nor did they bother to keep their balance, as they tumbled to the floor behind the platform in each other's arms. It wasn't until Antoinette stepped onto the stage and called out again for her daughter that they realize they were no longer alone.

"Meg?! Meg where are you?"

Nadir froze and Meg covered her mouth so she wouldn't release a giggle. She whispered, "Follow my lead." She then unclasped her necklace and dropped it into his hands, before jumping up and calling out to her mother.

"Mama! What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you. I wanted to talk about this afternoon. Were you here the whole time? Why didn't you answer me when you heard me calling your name?"

"Nadir and I were too focused. I had wanted to find my necklace before having to admit that I had lost it?"

"Lost it? How?"

"It must have gotten unhooked while I was practicing and Nadir was kind enough to…."

Nadir stood up in a heroic fashion. "Here it is!" He held up the necklace and then greeted Antoinette. "Hello, Annie. Meg, you really need to be more careful." He placed it into her hand and then quickly looked away from her eyes.

"Thank you, Nadir! I really don't know what I would have down without your help."

Antoinette looked very confused. "I still don't understand how neither of you heard me?"

"Mama! I told you. Nadir and I were feeling our way, inch by inch on the floor. We were just consumed in the moment." She purposely eyed Nadir which caused him to turn around, so he could hide his grin.

"Yes, Annie. I knew you would be furious. It looked very expensive." He then took out his handkerchief and began rubbing the back of his neck, before turning back around to face them.

Antoinette shrugged. "I don't even remember that piece. Where did you get it?"

"We bought it a few years ago, Mama. I was still a child."

Antoinette laughed. "As opposed to now?" She ignored her daughter's look of protest and hugged her. "I'm sorry about today. I just knew you could do better and your behavior this afternoon was not something I was used to or liked very much."

"I know, Mama. I'm sorry. You were right and that is why I came back to practice. Nadir was working and so I used him as my audience." She then looked back at him. "I hope I wasn't in your way, Nadir."

"Never. Seeing you dance has always brought a comfort to me. You are grace and elegance itself when you dance."

Meg's face beamed. "Really?"

"I would never lie to you, Meg."

Antoinette looked relieved at this point. "So you two are back to being friends again? I seemed to have noticed a bit of coldness this afternoon. In fact, only Erik and Christine seemed jovial. Which is odd if Erik is the only one with a smile on his face."

This caused everyone to laugh out loud. Finally, Antoinette spoke up.

"Meg, it's late. I think you have practiced enough for one night."

"But I had one more turn…."

"Leave Nadir to his work. Erik will be more inclined to be harder with him than with you. Besides, you can practice again tomorrow."

"But Mama…."

"Meg, it's alright. I do have a few things to finish up and if you dance, I will be forced to focus on you and not my work. You are a beautiful distraction but a distraction, none the less."

"Alright." Meg said in defeat. "I'll just grab my shawl. Mama, I can walk back on my own."

Antoinette rolled her eyes. "Very well. I won't hover. Goodnight Nadir. Meg, I'll see you back at the house."

"Good night, Annie." Nadir then waited until Antoinette was out of hearing distance. "You scared me to death! 'Feeling our way, inch by inch?' What possessed you to say that?"

"It was true, no?" She giggled. "I don't have to leave right this minute." She placed her hands on his chest.

"Yes, you do." Nadir smiled and kissed both hands before removing them from his chest. "I have work to do and I wasn't lying. You are a distraction."

"So we are…. Ok?"

"Better than okay. I just think we need to be a bit more careful. That's not how I envisioned telling Annie about us."

"So you trust me and we are back to where we were before?"

"Before I barged in on you and Thompson?" Nadir nodded. "I admit, I am not comfortable with it but I do trust you, so I will do what you ask until the time is right."

"We won't wait very long, I promise." She then puckered up and closed her eyes, waiting for Nadir's lips.

"Good night, my Meg."

After a moment of not feeling his lips, she opened her eyes in confusion. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"I don't think I'll be able to stop."

She smiled. "We could just kiss once and save the rest for later. I'll be good. I promise. You said you trusted me, remember?"

He laughed out loud. "You're the one who is a bad influence."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

They kissed once more, before reluctantly saying good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Erik was in the theatre tent playing the piano. His hands were on the keys but his mind was far away from the music. All he could think about was her. Her eyes. Her lips. The way her hair looked in the moonlight. The effortless way she allowed him access to her neck and the way her skin felt upon his lips. She was beauty, she was light. She was his temptation and his obsession. Christine was all he ever wanted and nothing of what he deserved. He knew he should feel guilty for his actions but he couldn't bring himself to regret a single moment. She wanted to be in his arms and allowed him to kiss her and hold her. If he were normal, their actions would have been perfectly acceptable. For he knew when to stop. He wasn't about to use her in such away. He respected her. He worshiped her. He…. Loved her.

The music suddenly stopped.

"I love her. Dear God…Could it be possible that she could love me too? Do I have the ability to finally be loved for myself? Can she really see the beauty underneath?"

"Erik?"

Erik stood up from the piano and smoothed out his hair. "Nadir, what are you doing in here?"

"It's morning. I'm working. I would have said the same for you but your soliloquy just then made me realize it wasn't a part of the act. Wouldn't you rather talk to a live person, who may be able to answer some of those questions?"

"You heard?!" Erik panicked. "Nadir, I was only thinking out loud. I was…."

Nadir brought his hands up to Erik's shoulders. "It's Christine that you love, isn't it?"

Erik looked lost. "I know it's absurd but…."

"Why is it absurd? You didn't think so when I told you about Meg."

"I knew her as a child! What if that is misinterpreted as something vile or grotesque? Should I not only think of her as a student or as a daughter?"

"She's not your daughter and while the lady has never spoken to me of her feelings, I don't think she would ever see you as vile or grotesque."

"How can you be so sure?"

"For one, I wasn't too annoyed yesterday not to notice how many times she looked out seeking your gaze, while she danced. I also saw how she was hanging on your every word when you two were talking."

"She was not hanging on my every word. Don't insult her like that. She has an excellent mind. She was thinking her own thoughts and vocalizing them. I like her opinions and thoughts. She…."

"Erik, calm down. I wasn't insulting the lady. I only meant to tell you that she seems to care a great deal."

"Of course she wants my approval. I'm her Maestro. But as a suitor or something more…."

"Have you told her of your feelings?"

"Not with words." Erik looked sheepishly at him.

"Well with what? Did you write a song?"

"No." He felt a little embarrassed. "We… I… That is, she…."

"Erik, try using your words. It will make the conversation so much more pleasant."

"Damn it, Daroga! I'm trying to tell you that she kissed me. We kissed!"

"You kissed her? She let you?"

"She initiated it. She allowed it many, many times. We both were very… Er….. Involved in the discussion." He loosened his collar.

Nadir only smiled up at his friend. "Erik, that's wonderful. When did this happen?"

"Last night." He looked at Nadir but his thoughts were back to last night with Christine. "Daroga, I tell you I found such ecstasy in her embrace. I never knew what a kiss could be. She opened me up and accepted me for who I am, with no doubts. She seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was." He laughed at himself. "Can you believe that?"

"Of course I can, Erik. I am so happy for you. For you both!"

"But what if she was only being kind? What if she feels friendship for me but not love? I'm told it can happen, no? You can care deeply for a friend and not turn into love, isn't that right? I feel that way about Annie."

"You never kissed Annie, correct?"

Erik made a face. "Certainly not! The very ideal leaves me quite cold. She is like a sister to me and I never even thought of her as a woman." Erik heard Nadir laughing. "I meant…."

He lifted his hand up. "I know what you meant, my friend. I understand. I don't think Christine is the type of lady who would just randomly kiss male friends in such a way. However, I think I am the wrong person to ask these questions. You must speak to the lady herself."

Erik hesitated. "I was afraid you would say that."

"What's this, man? You afraid? You nearly faced death in Persia. I have never known you to be afraid of anything."

"Christine's rejection scares me. She makes me feel weak and yet strong at the same time."

"Tell her you love her, Erik."

"And if she doesn't feel that same?"

"Why don't you take the same advice you gave me once."

Erik raided his visible eyebrow. "You are the second person to use my words against me."

"Then we must both be right. Go to her man and tell her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette was in the office when the door suddenly swung opened and Claude appeared.

"Claude? What are you doing? I wasn't expecting you until this evening." She got up and embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he smiled meekly, she knew something was wrong. "Claude, what's the matter?"

He patted her hand and then took a few steps away from her. "Annie, I've been replaced."

"What do you mean, replaced?" She led him to a chair. "Sit down, please."

"Exactly that. I have been released of my duties. Call it an early retirement gift from the de Chagny family."

"Those bastards! Don't they know how good you are? They don't deserve you, darling."

He shook his head. "Annie, it's not that. I was going to retire at the end of the year. This just gives me more time to spend with you." He caught her gaze and kissed her hand. "I'm not upset about leaving my position."

"Claude, you have every right to be upset. They took something you cared about away and all because they simply can do it. They had no right to…."

"Annie, please. It's alright. I couldn't care less about my position. I only care how it will end up affecting you and your family."

"My... My family? What do you mean?"

"Thompson, the man that is replacing me has been tasked by the de Chagnys to investigate Erik's past."

"His past? What could they have anything to investigate? The Opera Ghost has been dead for 10 years. There is nothing to investigate anymore."

"Anne, apparently Erik was in some sort of trouble in Italy. Do you know about that?"

Annie shook her head as she sat back down. "I was married then, Erik left a few years before that. All I know about Italy is that he was happy there, for a while and then he had to leave. All he told me was that he could forget about his face for a while but he would never be able to escape it. Something drove a wedge between him and his employer at the time. That is all I know."

Claude looked nervous. "Annie, I don't know what the Comte or his brother have on Erik but Thompson has been tasked to investigate a murder that occurred in Italy. They have reason to suspect that Erik was responsible for it."

"No! No! It's a lie! He would not kill for no reason. Not in cold blood. No!"

Annie was getting physically upset and Claude came over to comfort her.

"Please, calm down. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"No, not you, Claude but to the whole world, Erik does. The world belonging to Raoul de Chagny." She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream, to hit something, instead she buried her face in Claude's chest and cried.

A few minutes later, Nadir walked in. He was started by such a scene.

"Forgive the intrusion, Annie. I will let you two be. I'm sorry."

"Nadir, wait!" She called to him. "Stay. You need to know what is going on. Erik needs your help."

Nadir's eyes widen in fear. "Allah, what has happened now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claude and Annie spent the next hour filling Nadir in on the latest trap set for Erik. When they were through, Nadir closed his eyes in frustration.

"Allah knows he is innocent."

"Then you know what happened?" Annie hoped.

Nadir was silent for a few moments. "All he ever told me about that time was that he almost felt as if he could finally live a normal life and walk with his head held high. He seemed very committed to the Master Mason that took him in. He said he had to leave, because a terrible accident took place and he felt responsible for the man's loss." He looked at Claude. "That doesn't mean he killed anyone!"

"I didn't say he did but that kind of verbiage can get a man into trouble. That's exactly what Thompson will be hoping for. He'll trap him like that."

"Thompson?!" Nadir wanted nothing more than to go over to Thompson's office and have the new inspector investigate his own accident. "I knew something was wrong with him."

"You know him?" Annie asked in surprise.

"I…"

Just then Erik entered and all eyes were on him.

"What the devil are you all looking at?" He pointed to Claude. "And who is he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson was in his new office finishing up a letter, when his assistant told him that someone was there to see him.

"I'll be right out." He then sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote something on the front of it. He walked out to the main lobby and greeted his visitor. "Max, good to see you. Thank you for coming. Step inside my office and I'll be right with you. Please, help yourself to a drink."

Next he told his assist to find a delivery boy and have the letter sent right away. "Tell the boy to use discretion. I don't want anyone to see the lady get it, understood?"

"But Monsieur, I don't know how that will be possible. Someone is bound to see him enter the fairgrounds."

He looked at her with rage in his eyes. He didn't like to be second guessed. Instead of yelling his response, he was very calm and spoke with perfect diction but his tone made her shiver.

"Find someone who can do as I say or do it yourself. Either way, just do it or I will take my displeasure out on you."

He turned and walked back into his office and closed the door. Then he smiled at his friend, as he saw him lighting up a cigar.

"Comfortable?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. Thompson, what is all this? When did this happen? I didn't know you were in line for Dejion's position?"

"Neither did I, so let's just say that Christmas came early."

"Well, congratulations but is hearing you gloat the only reason why I am here?"

"Not exactly. You see I've just discovered that I am smarter than my new employer."

"How so?"

"My first assignment is to investigate a murder where France has no jurisdiction. The fool thinks that he can use his influence and bring a murderer to justice."

"Why does he think that?"

Thompson grinned. "Don't you know that noblemen always think they are more powerful than they actually are? Besides, I may have helped the matter along."

"And how did you do that?"

Thompson grinned. "How about you let me have one of your cigars and I'll tell you?"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a tall tale in deed." Max pulled out another cigar from his inside pocket. "Let me guess, you said you had friends in higher places? Yet if there really is a murderer on the loose, I suppose that something could be done, no?"

Thompson lit his cigar and shrugged. "It all depends on what's in it for me, Max."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was in a daze. He could swear the room was spinning and all he wanted to do was dig a deep enough hole and go below ground and never emerge again.

"Why did this have to happen now? What was the point of giving me a glimmer of hope, only to strip it away?"

Annie bent down beside Erik and took his hand. "Erik, listen to me. You are innocent. There is nothing to worry about."

Claude agreed. "Exactly. Only I do advise that you take precautions and leave for a while. If Thompson comes up with nothing, then maybe…."

Erik turned slowly to look at the stranger talking to him. "I'm sorry but who are you? What gives you the right to tell me how I should react or what I should do?"

"Erik, please. He's trying to help us." Annie came to Claude's defense. "Claude came here as soon as…."

"Claude?! Claude is it?" He looked at Annie as if she had been keeping a dirty secret. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Erik, I hardly think…."

"Tell me, Annie! How long have you been seeing an inspector behind my back? For all we know he is also on the Vicomte's personal payroll!"

"Erik! How dare you!"

Claude spoke instantly. "It's alright, Annie. I would be skeptical too. I understand."

She turned to Erik. "You should not be skeptical of me and if I say he is alright, then he is alright. He has all of our best interest in mind, Erik."

Claude moved to the door. "I think I will leave you all alone. Anne, I'll come back later."

"Claude, you don't have to leave."

"Yes, he does!" Erik ragged at him. "Get out!"

Claude took his hat and left.

Annie took her shawl and placed it over her shoulders. "I'm leaving. Erik, I'll speak with you later." She left the office in search of Claude.

Erik shook his head. "How long has that being going on? What do you know about him?"

Nadir knew Erik was trying to find a scapegoat for his anger. "Erik, please don't lose sight of what is really going on here. Claude is a good man and it appears that he cares for Annie a great deal. I do believe him when he came here to warn us."

"Every day, I try. I try hard every day to be a good man and for what?"

"Erik…."

"No Daroga, for what? It doesn't matter what kind of man I try to be. I am forever plagued by what people think I am. I will always have to defend myself and be seen as guilty before innocent because of my face and Raoul de Chagny."

"Erik, we can't waste time on this nonsense. You need to focus on leaving town for a while. We need you out of sight. Maybe after a while when things die down…."

"After a while? How long is a while Nadir? Am I supposing do vanish and disappear so that maggot can have his way and strip me of everything? What kind of man is that? What kind of man am I if I let him?"

"Erik, it isn't safe right now. Just give us some time to…."

"No! I can't leave Phantasma. What about my plans? What about Christine's lessons? What about me and her? I love her, damn it! I am supposed to woo her and court her properly. How am I to do that and even stand a chance at her heart, if I am forced to go on the run? No! I will not leave. Not now! Not ever!"

"Erik, we are talking about your safety. Just for a while. You'll come back and then…"

"Then what, Daroga? Come back to what? An empty field? A lost dream? Seeing Christine give up on her dreams? Having to come back and see her with someone else? Throwing away any chance she might have loved me too?"

"Erik, I know this is hard but I won't let you risk your life. You will be safer out of town. I will not let you stay away longer than necessary. Trust me, old friend."

Erik could feel his insides become undone. "It's over. No matter what I do. No matter how hard I try. I will never be at peace. Raoul will never let me be."

Meanwhile, Christine was on her way to see Erik. He had asked her to meet him up front in the office as he wanted to talk to her about a few things. She couldn't wait to see him. She couldn't stop thinking about their evening last night and their kisses. She blushed, knowing that if anyone had seen them, they might not understand. However, Christine didn't care what anyone else thought. She couldn't have imagined being with anyone like that, except with her angel. She longed to see him, to kiss him. She wanted to take him in her arms and never let go. She was finally home.

Raoul didn't know him the way she did. He was wrong and she needed to tell him. If only she could find time to break away from Erik but she simply couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't want to stop feeling so alive and whole whenever they were together. She was being selfish, for she had to leave him so she could settle things for Erik's benefit with Raoul. Yet all she really wanted to do was spend her time with Erik.

 _Stop being such a ninny, Christine. Go talk to Erik, find out what he needs to speak to you about and then go and see Raoul. That way, the whole misunderstanding can finally be put to bed and you can focus on what matters most. You can focus on what you are truly feeling for your Angel of Music._

Christine knocked don the door but when there was no answer, she let herself in.

"Erik, I hope you don't mind but I let myself in and…"

"Raoul will never let me be. Damn that miserable bastard! I should have killed him long ago!" Erik pushed all of the items that were on the desk to the floor. He looked up when he heard Christine's voice gasp.

"Christine…."

"I'm sorry. I knocked but… I… I'll go."

Erik cursed out loud and then ran after her.


	26. Chapter 26

**I was inspired this week after my weekend in NYC, along with a very interesting replay of Sirius XM's Hamilton interview. Comma sexting?! Who knew. See if you can find it. LOL I don't title my chapters, but if I did, I would call this one, Notes.**

Erik took off running after Christine, begging her stop.

"Christine, please. Don't go! Let me explain." He wasn't even sure if he had heard her but that still didn't stop him from calling out to her nor did it make him slow down. "Christine, what you heard… I… There's much you don't know!"

Christine was amazed that he could keep up with her but that didn't make her want to turn around and see for herself. She only wanted to get away from him. His murderous words were still echoing through her mind. _Raoul was right after all. I hadn't seen him turn until now…. Wait, that's not true. I did see him turn. In his office. When he showed me his face…_

It was during Christine's recollections, that she slowed down and Erik was able to catch up to her and grab her arm.

"I am not going to harm you. Please, don't run away from me again. Not like that, not ever."

"Let go of me! Am I to be used as a means to take out your aggression?"

"What?! No! Christine, what you heard in there…."

"I heard you threaten another man's life. My God, Erik! I thought we were past all this hatred. When I saw you in Madame Giry's office, you looked exactly like the man I feared in your office all those weeks ago. The same man, you swore you would never be."

Erik looked at her in disbelief. "You know why I behaved that way. You said you understood."

"And you said you wouldn't act that way again. Now you threaten an innocent man!"

"Innocent man? The Vicomte? The man that wagered me I couldn't train you? A man that finds me so dangerous and yet he encourages a beautiful stranger to spend alone time with me, all in the pursuit of getting what he wants. I may not be a saint but he is far from innocent, Christine. If you only knew my story….."

"Then tell me!"

Erik froze. How in the world could he tell her about his past, when the moment she heard him in a rage, she ran away from him? _You'd run away again, only this time, I would never see you again._

"Erik, you claim I don't know your story. How could I? You haven't told me anything. All I know is that there is bad blood between you and the Vicomte but I don't know why? I know his views… Or what I could gather from that day on stage but you have told me nothing. You say you trust me and yet, I still know nothing!"

"Maybe it's because I'm afraid to tell you."

"Afraid to tell me?" She looked at him blankly.

"Maybe I don't trust you not to leave if you knew the truth. Then you would know…. What I am."

"I don't fault you for your face and I am sorry for the life you had to live because of it. However, that does not give you the right to respond with violence and rage. I thought you were a better man than that. Have I given you my mind so blindly?"

Erik cursed to himself and shook his head. _You fool. She doesn't understand you and thus will never love you. How can you blame her though, s_ he is your exact opposite. "I'm sorry, Christine. I seem to have failed you once more. You were right to run. Run as far away as you can from me and never look back."

He then surprised her when he turned and walked away.

Christine wanted to call him back but didn't. She was so confused. She needed to leave the grounds for a while and before she could change her mind or have anyone stop her, that's exactly what she did

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg saw Christine leave and simply shook her head.

"I really hope you know what you are doing, Christine."

"Are you taking to talking to yourself little girl?"

Meg turned around and cringed. "Carlotta, I am in no mood for you right now." She picked up a water bucket and began walking towards the animal tent.

"So they have you tending to the animals, have they? What happened to our star dancer, eh? Or have you been replaced by the Master's new love interest?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "As usual Carlotta, you have it all wrong. I help out around here because that's what a family does. Yet you have no family nor do you have any idea what that word even means."

"Family?" She looked around. "I will never call this place family and you should think twice about that too."

Meg gave her a fake smile. "Carlotta, I thank you for showing me the light."

"Where was your little friend off to?"

Meg shrugged her shoulders. "Even if I knew, I certainly wouldn't tell you."

"Well, maybe you will tell her this. She should think before she roams about from one camp to another."

Meg dropped the bucket of water. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean her little game is almost at an end. She knows the Vicomte and from what I have overheard, she knows him quite intimately."

"Carlotta, shut your mouth. God will strike you dead for those lies."

"She made plans to meet him at his home the other day. He was here, onsite speaking to her at her bedroom window."

"Lie."

"She is probably off to see him again, laughing at Erik. If you love this so called family, then maybe you best keep a watch out for her. I may not have a family anymore but I do know all too well that it's the ones who we love and trust the most that have the power to destroy us."

Meg walked away from Carlotta but couldn't stop thinking about what she said. "No. The old bat is crazy…." She looked out across the gates. "Cause if it is true…."

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle?"

Meg jumped up. "Why is everyone trying to sneak up on me today?" She noticed the boy was on a bicycle. "Can I help you?"

"Mademoiselle Giry?"

"Who are you?"

"Letter for you, Mademoiselle."

"From who?"

"I was only told to deliver this personally to you." He handed her the letter.

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm paid to do just that." He tipped his hat to her. "Good day."

Meg saw him ride away. "We need to get stronger gates around here." She then saw her name on the envelope and turned it around to see who would go through all this trouble to send her a note.

 _M. Thompson._

Her heart sank. She tore the envelope open and read what he wrote.

 _Meet me tonight at my chateau. 27 Rue Pasteur. Midnight._

"This will all end tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine went to her father's grave, unsure of anywhere else to go.

"Papa, what am I going to do? I feel so conflicted. I have been wrestling with my better judgement for weeks about the stories that Raoul told me of Erik but when we are alone…. I can't possible imagine how he could have done or do any of the things Raoul said he is capable of. But there were times when I did see that mad rage and it makes me think that I have only been making excuses for him all along. Why would I do that?"

She kneeled before Gustave Daee's grave. "Papa, was I actually starting to believe that I could love him? How is that possible when I know nothing about him? Well, that's not entirely true. He's brilliant and talented and determined." She smiled, despite herself. "I know his face isn't handsome but the more you spend time with him, the more the appearance actually becomes normal and you start to see so much more. Actions define a man, not his face. But what if Raoul was fooled too all those years ago and he truly has been trying to warn me? I know they have a past. Erik broke into his home. That's how we…." She paused and remembered that night.

"He didn't harm anyone that night. How much of that was his intent all along or how much of it was because of me, I don't know. Perhaps I never will." She laughed. "It was funny seeing all those books lying out on the floor." She then covered her mouth in shame. "No! That's part of his charm, no? The way he could enchant? Everything that enchants, has the power to deceive too. Papa, what if I have been a fool?"

She looked at his name carved on the stone. "I miss you. I wish you were here to help guide me. What do I do?" She paused for a moment, as if she were reasoning the answer in her mind. "I can't trust someone who I don't know or who won't trust me. If he would just tell me his story, maybe then…." She stopped her words instantly. "The Devil's Child…. What kind of life has he known? How can I simply think it is easy for him to tell anyone of his past? I'm supposed to be the one he can turn to but I ran away, I haven't proven myself worthy for him to trust me. But violence is never the answer. He threatened Raoul. He…" She closed her eyes, feeling the impact of a headache coming on. "Raoul threatened him too. The bet is a means to trap him and I'm helping him, aren't I?"

"Dear God…. Who should trust me? Whom am I loyal too? Papa, am I at fault too? I've been lying to both men. I haven't told Raoul about my growing affection for Erik and Erik has no idea I know Raoul. No… No, this isn't about me. I am trying to do the right thing; the rest are distractions that I need to cast aside." She exhaled a deep breath. "But how can a man that Raoul described as evil, do such extraordinary acts of kindness? How can a man that I find sweet and charming and wonderful, think of playing God and determine who lives or who dies? My God, Papa I have kissed him!" She whispered, "I liked it. I feel as if he is a part of my very soul." She stood up, appalled that she echoed those words out loud.

"Papa, what do I do? Do I leave? Do I just disappear and forget all of this ever happened?" She shook her head. "How can I even think that would even be possible now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Christine returned to Phantasma. Her plan was to gather up some things and spend a few days away to think about everything that had happened since she'd been back. She was going to write a short note to both Raoul and Erik, asking to give her time so could sort things out. She was thankful that she didn't run into anyone on her way back to the house.

She wrote the letter to Raoul first. She knew that one would be quite simple. A short note to tell him not to worry but she needed a few days by herself. She wrote about knowing how much he was depending upon her but she need to be honest with herself first. For if she chose to help him win the bet, she had to make sure she had no doubts of Erik's intentions.

She sealed it up and placed it on the side. She then looked at the blank piece of paper and trembled a little. For she knew that the letter to Erik wouldn't be so simple for her to write. How could she write down, what she didn't really understand herself yet? Still it had to be done. She picked up her pen but before she was able to even get through the greeting, she stopped and decided she needed a glass of water.

She calmed herself and opened the door to go down into the kitchen, only she was shocked to see a letter on the floor by her door, with her name on it. She picked it up and knew instantly it was from Erik.

Without a second thought, she stepped back inside her room and closed the door. Next, she ripped open the envelope and began to read.

 _My Dearest, Christine_

 _Words are so primitive in terms of offering an apology or explanation for my actions. In writing to you, I feel a little disgraceful because while I do apologize to you for my behavior, I cannot apologize for my anger. I suppose I haven't been able to free myself from its hold. I am weak, you see and may never be as strong as you are._

 _You. So strong to forgive my past sins and allow me the grace to train your voice again. You showed so much trust in me and I… I am not able to offer you the same trust in return. It isn't you, angel. It is me. I am afraid that exposing you to my life, will ultimately tear you away from me forever. Isn't it humorous, that the very thing I fear will take you from me, is actually keeping us apart?_

 _I am not brave like you, Christine. But I do know better than to drag you down with me. I am going away. With the investigation, I can't have the good people of Phantasma mixed up in all this. Annie and Nadir will run the park in my absence. I still have dreams of making this park a great oasis for amusement and fun and I know it can be done but I need to clear my name first. So I am going back to a place that I never dreamed I would return to. I'm going to try and find the only man that knows the truth about what happened that horrible night, other than me. I won't be back, until I can hold my head up high as a free man._

 _Please do not worry about your voice. I have taken the liberty of arranging for you to leave and study with a very well-known tutor in Germany. I have commissioned him to take you on personally and his fee has already been paid. He is very good, Christine. He will help you achieve greatness. For you see, it isn't very important who it is that tutors you. It's all in you. It's all up to you. You will train and be disciplined and work hard and one day, we will all know the name of the Soprano of the Century, Christine Daee. Do not give up on your dreams. Show the world the brave, strong woman that you already are inside._

 _When you are ready to leave, see Nadir. He has all the information and will take care of your lodging, transportation and escort you safely to Germany._

 _Lastly, I wish to thank you for allowing me a taste of joy in seeing you again and letting me dream of what could have been between us, if only things were different._

 _Be happy, angel. Live well and please when you think back to your early days, I ask that you will think of me fondly, now that we have said goodbye._

 _Erik_

Tears were in her eyes as she read the letter again. She then shook her head frantically.

"No! He can't leave. I have to stop him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik, I can't accept this money. You will need it!" Nadir forced the fistful of francs back into Erik's hand.

"Daroga, I'm the one leaving you with a mountain of mouths to feed and look after. Besides, you will need some of that for…. Incidentals." He gave Nadir a knowing look that brought them both back to their days in Persia. "I'll be fine. Remember, I am trusting you and Annie to keep this place going."

"And we will. I can't take your money, Erik."

"It isn't for you to spend on ale and wine, Daroga! It's for emergencies and in case anything is needed while I am away. Besides, I was saving it to expand the park. It will be used for good measure. I travel light, remember?"

"Erik." Nadir didn't know what more he could say. "I'm sorry about…."

"Don't." Erik placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am to blame. I haven't allowed myself peace with Raoul and it got the better of me. She was right to run and…"

"You deserve love and happiness. You most of all."

"When she seeks you out, please don't hesitate to get her out of here. I don't want de Chagny using her as more bait. When I return, I'll know that Raoul will hold nothing against me."

"Erik, you don't have to come back. Maybe you should find a new life…" Nadir saw Erik's visible profile and quickly added, "It's not that I want you gone, But Allah, knows it would be safer for you if you did leave France forever."

Erik stood in silence for a minute. "Maybe after this is all over. Despite all he has taken from me, I will not have him run me out of my country forever. If I leave, it will not be because he forced me to hide away. After this is all over, I will not hide any longer."

Nadir had tears in his eyes. Erik groaned. "Now, don't tell me my niece has made you soft!"

Nadir laughed "I have something in my eye, that's all."

"That's better." He then gabbed Nadir's arm. "Take good care of the women I love, Daroga. They are my life."

He nodded. "I won't let you down." He moved to hug him but noticed that Erik backed away. "Come, man, it's just a hug amongst friends."

"Save it for our reunion." He laughed.

Nadir placed a few documents in an envelope. "Claude sent these for you. I know he had to act quickly before he lost all of his privileges but the seal is dry and you can travel easily with these papers."

Erik took them and placed them in his suit pocket. "Thank him for me, will you?"

"Of course."

"I know I was out of line before. One day, I'll make it up to him and Annie."

"Just be safe."

Erik nodded. "Okay, so I think you have everything." He heard the office door open and turned around. He shook his head in disbelief. "Christine? What are you doing here?"

"I read your letter and you can't leave."

Erik gave her a weak smile. "Angel, it's alright. I meant everything I said. Nadir will…."

"With all due respect to Nadir and this excellent German vocal instructor, I already have a vocal instructor. He's a genius. I know that, as sure as I know my own name. What I don't know is much more about his life and he doesn't really know mine either. See, I'm not brave and truthful, like you think I am. I say words to you one minute and then run away from you the next. How is that brave?"

"Christine, please. You owe me nothing. I meant every word in my letter."

"I know you did. You were so incredibly selfless. I am so ashamed." She couldn't hold back her tears.

"Christine…." Erik turned to Nadir. "Get her some water." He then came up to her and took her in his arms. "Don't waste your tears on me. I am not worthy of them."

"Angel, I am the one who is not worthy. I have no right to ask you for anything but… I want to know your story but not until you fully trust me and know mine. There's only one logical conclusion to make that happen. You have to stay."

"I can't stay, Christine. There will be an investigation. I spoke of it in my letter."

"I don't know very much about that, except that the Vicomte is running it, is that right?"

"More or less. Don't worry, I won't let him use you as bait. Once you leave here, you will be safe."

"There you go again. You're not even thinking about yourself right now. You're just going to go way, alone? How will I ever get to know you? How will you get to know me?"

"Christine, it's too dangerous for everyone if I stay."

"I thought you would say that." She smiled. "Then I'll just have to go with you."


	27. Chapter 27

When the train pulled into the next station, it made an abrupt stop, causing Erik to practically jolt out of his seat. The impact shocked him but what was even more shocking was seeing Christine still resting her heard on his shoulder. The uneasiness of the journey hadn't disturbed her sleeping form and for that he was truly grateful.

She moved slowly and positioned herself a little closer to Erik, while he tried to relax at the contact. He then carefully placed his arm around her, as if his embrace could keep the train from jolting back and forth.

 _It wasn't all a dream. She was here. She was with me. She really did ask to come and I actually agreed. Oh Erik, you stupid, miserable, misguided, lucky bastard._ He replayed the events had taken place only a few hours ago.

 _"_ _I'm coming with you."_

 _The visible left side of Erik's face turned white as his right masked side. "What did you say?"_

 _Nadir appeared with the glass of water. "She said she was coming with you and thus I think it is highly appropriate that you take the money." He placed the water on the table, stuffed the envelope into Erik's pocket and looked at each of them. "Take care of one another. Christine, you brave, soul. May Allah, keep watch over you both." He left before either could respond._

 _Erik swallowed hard and instantly began drinking the water that was meant for Christine. "You… You don't know what you are saying. You can't possibly…. Do you know what people would say, seeing you and I, traveling together?"_

 _Christine paused and thought for a moment. "I hadn't really thought that far."_

 _Erik nodded thinking she had come to her senses. "Then you see that…"_

 _"_ _But I don't care what people think. I know the truth and so do you. Who cares what they imply?"_

 _"_ _Christine!"_

 _"_ _Erik, I already work in the theatre. Do you even know what some people think about that lifestyle?"_

 _"_ _They're fools! Ignorant masses, who preach one thing in the day and then come and pay handsomely for the performance at night."_

 _"_ _Exactly. Besides, I don't care what they think about me." She moved closer to him and touched his cheek. "I care what you think about me and right now, I'm afraid the opinion isn't very flattering."_

 _"_ _Christine…" He whispered before she silenced him with her finger on his lips._

 _"_ _I want to go with you and I want to continue discovering the complex, brilliant, mysterious man before me." She took his hand in hers. "I will do all I can to understand and allow you to know who I am, Erik. It's the only way we can move forwards and see…" She blushed. "What might be between us."_

 _"_ _Us?" He sounded confused and hopeful at the same time. "You mean I haven't lost you? There's still a chance that you… That we?"_

 _She smiled. "There is if you want there to be."_

 _"_ _Christine, I want nothing more than a chance to win your heart but I'm not the best caliber of man. If you come on this journey with me, you'll know everything. I won't be able to protect you."_

 _"_ _What do I need protecting from? Is it you? Am I in danger being alone with you?"_

 _"_ _Of course not! I would never harm you physically or abuse you or…."_

 _She touched his heart to calm him. "Erik, I believe you. I am so sorry for before." She looked away. "But I know coming with you is the right thing to do and I don't want to make any more mistakes." She looked up into his eyes. "Not where you are concerned." She nodded to stress her words as a confirmation. "So, will I do as a traveling companion?"_

 _He could only stare at her and after a moment, he feebly nodded._

 _"_ _What time is the train?"_

Christine opened her eyes. She wasn't sure where she was, until she felt Erik's warm arm around her. She looked up and caught him staring.

"Hi."

"Hi." He blinked a few times to get himself back to reality. "How did you sleep?"

She blushed as she lifted her head and sat up. "I apologize for falling asleep on you like that. Was it awfully boring for you?"

Erik smiled and was tempted to tug one of her wild curls behind her ear but decided not to. "It wasn't boring at all. You are delightful to watch. Besides, your snoring was charming."

"My what?!" She moved away from him and her back was up against the window. "My snoring? Erik, I do not snore."

"Really? Well, I have never been close to someone while they slept before but I think I would classify that sound you made while asleep as snoring, angel."

"That's absurd. I don't snore." She looked out the window for a minute and then turned her heard back around to face him. "Do you think anyone else heard?"

He tried to suppress his laughter. "It was a very quiet snore. I only heard because you used my arm as a pillow."

She looked mortified. "I'm so sorry! Is it numb?"

Of course it was numb, she had been sleeping on it or over three hours but he didn't care. She was near and she was with him.

"It's fine."

She started to fidget. "Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything else I did, while I was asleep?"

He took his handkerchief out and offered it to her. "You may wish to err…. Wipe your mouth?"

She instantly touched the corners of her mouth and realized that she had drooled.

"Oh my God! Erik, I'm just appalled…."

Erik couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He let out a hearty laugh and then calmed Christine down. "Nonsense, it was only my jacket."

"I just want to curl up and die." She covered her head in her hands.

"Now we can't have that. Who else would I get to be my traveling companion?" He nudged her. "Hmm?"

"Some companion. So far, I'm a complete embarrassment."

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to look back at him. "You are no embarrassment, my dear. You made it seem rather normal for a lady to sleep so soundly while sitting next to a masked man. Hardly anyone bothered to look back twice."

"Erik, I wish you would have woken me up. I would have told them to stop staring in the first place."

He shook his head. "It was fine, believe me."

She then noticed that the train had stopped moving. "Are we in Italy already?"

"Hardly. We have a 30-minute wait, as some passengers are set to get off and on at this stop. We can move about and stretch our legs, if you'd like."

"I should perhaps freshen up. After all I did in my sleep, I must be a sight. I dread to think about my hair."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, angel."

He looked at her a little longer than he had planned and Christine almost thought he was going to try and kiss her but he got up before she could lean in and maybe provide him some encouragement.

"Why don't you take some time and walk around. We have a drawing room for the next part of the trip."

"Really?"

He ignored her surprise. "I tried to get two but it was rather late to book the passage. Of course we could stay here but I thought you might prefer a real bed for the night slumber." He then rubbed his arm. "Unless you prefer something a little harder." He grinned.

She giggled. "No, I think… The drawing room will be wonderful. I had no idea." She moved to get up but he grabbed her hand before she could exit the seat.

"Erik?"

He took a deep breath. "I… That is…. There are two separate beds, Christine. However, if you would be more comfortable to be alone, I can stay here and you can…."

She squeezed his hand. "I will not have you spending the night out here."

"But people may…."

"Let them think what they wish, Erik. We know the truth. Besides, is it so ridiculous to think that we could be married?"

 _Married!_ Erik thought his heart stopped. "I…. We… I mean…."

"Erik, you're turning white again. What's wrong?"

He coughed to control his emotions. "Nothing, nothing. Go and freshen up. I'll meet you in the drawing room. It's 7A. I'll order some food. Would you like that?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Erik."

"Beverage?"

"Something sweet?"

"I can arrange that." He smiled. "I'll see you when you get back."

"That's right. 7A?"

"That's right. Oh Christine?"

"Yes?"

He took off his pinky ring. "You should probably wear this, just to be safe."

It took her a moment to realize why and she couldn't help but smile. "Angel…."

"We shouldn't take a chance, right?"

"Right." She took the ring and placed it on the third finger of her left hand. She giggled for a minute as she admired the feel of it there. She looked up and was going to tell him something but he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a period of time, Christine emerged from the facilities and went in search of drawing room 7A. When she found it, she knocked, waiting to hear Erik's voice but when no reply came, she opened the door and went inside.

"Erik?" Christine looked at the room and wondered if she was in the right place. It was much more spacious than she thought it would be. She then saw the cold pheasant on a serving tray, along with a pitcher of lemonade. She hoped Erik hadn't gone to all that trouble just for her. She then noticed a red rose with a black ribbon attached to its stem and a short note.

 _It's been far too long since you've received one of these. Tomorrow, I promise to find a place for our lesson._

She sniffed the rose. "Oh Erik, I haven't deserved another one. I promise to never doubt you again."

Suddenly the door opened and Christine turned around to greet her Maestro when she saw a stranger come towards her.

"What are you doing? You have the wrong room. Get out of here, at once!"

"Christine…" He started to reach for her.

Too nervous to notice he knew her name, she defended herself. "You heard me! Get out of here! Don't touch me!" She began fighting him off.

"Christine! Stop! It's me, Erik!"

Hearing his name and voice, caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Why do you sound like that?"

Erik pulled the flesh mask from his face. "Because my voice is the only thing I would never want to change about me." He dropped the mask to the floor. "I didn't mean to frighten you but I wanted you to get used to it. It's the only way, I'll be able to blend in, once we reach Italy. I'm sure my description has already been publicized and …"

"Erik?"

"I… Christine, I'm sorry I frightened you. I've been working on this flesh mask for a few years and …."

Tears started to swell in her eyes. "I thought… Dear God, I thought you were going to attack me."

He lowered his head in shame. "Dear Christine, I am so sorry. I didn't think it through. I should have worn it with you in the room but…."

She pulled him towards her and hugged him, as she let the tears fall. "I am so thankful that it is your face I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Meg arrived at Thompson's precisely at midnight. She was escorted into a small room, on the opposite side of the parlor. She noticed that Champagne was chilling and the table was set for dinner. She tried very hard to stop her knees from bobbling.

"Good evening, Megan."

She spun around quickly when she heard Thompson's voice.

"Don't ever call me that! That name is reserved for one person only and you aren't good enough to lace up his boots!"

Thompson chuckled. "Very well, Meg it is. I rather like it. Its straight and to the point. Like you. Or rather like you we when we first met."

Meg tried desperately to make sure she did not stutter. "I thought you were going to woo me, Monsieur?"

"Doesn't dinner and Champagne count?"

"I thought it would be over a period of time. I took you for a gentleman."

"That was your mistake." He walked over and opened the bottle of Champagne and poured them each a glass. "Come, share a drink with me. We will toast to our mutual benefit."

"If we are going to engage in anything, I prefer to be sober, Monsieur."

"It's rude to deny your host, Meg." He drank his glass empty and then tuned around to face her. "Tonight, we are having dinner. That means, we both eat and if I want you to drink with me, you will. Once we are done, I'll have my carriage take you home."

"Just dinner?" She found his word suspect.

"It's part of my plan to woo you, Meg. Dinner, conversation and entertainment."

"Entertainment? Are we going somewhere?"

"The staff will not bother us anymore tonight. While you and I chat over our meal, I want you stark naked before my eyes."

Meg looked at him as if she misunderstood. "Excuse me, Monsieur?"

"The wooing of dinner and conversation is for you. The show of you dining without a lick of clothing on, is entertainment for me."

"But Thompson! I…"

"Care for that Champagne, now?"

"But…."

"Hurry up and get undressed. I don't want you to have to eat your supper cold."

He went to his seat and placed his napkin on his lap.

"On second thought. Go slow. I want you to work for your supper."


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Saturday! Thank you for your reviews and views. I must admit, I'm like an addict. I crave more! A shameless ploy to get more reviews, I know but I never claimed to be anything else.** **J**

 **I won't be able to update next Saturday, as I am taking one short day and celebrating in the city with a few friends. So I'll try to make this one count. ;)**

 **I own nothing and you know what? It's okay. I think I can get past it.**

Erik was beside himself. His Christine actually was relieved to see his face. HIS FACE! Yet he couldn't really focus on that when he had frightened her so. He tightened his hold on her as her tears subsided.

"I'm so very sorry Christine. I never meant to upset you."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Erik, how could you not think to tell me about your mask? What did you expect me to do, welcome a perfect stranger into our room?"

"No but I didn't…. Christine, it was a normal looking face. I was only concentrating on making sure it would stay on and…."

"Erik, did you think because your mask made you look normal, I wouldn't have been frightened?"

He paused. "No, but I…. I didn't really think of the effects it would cause. I just wanted to…" He stood up, unsure of what to say next. He picked up his flesh mask. "I suppose I thought you would ask me who I was. Maybe even be a little intrigued at the sight. I know it's not perfect but it's decent looking, no?"

Christine walked over to him and touched his free hand. "Erik?"

He avoided her eyes. "I never thought you would think you were in danger. My God, I do hope you don't think I wanted that."

"Look at me, please."

He shifted in place and frankly wanted to run from the room, so he could have a moment alone to pull himself together.

"Please, angel?"

How could he resist her when she spoke so sweetly to him? He brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"Erik, it doesn't matter to me if a man is handsome or not. If he came barging into my room and I did not know him, all I would do is scream and panic and call for help. Anyone would."

He shook his head. "No, not everyone."

She had to force the tears to stop forming in her eyes. _What kind of life has he known? I hope one day he trusts me enough to tell me._ "Erik, your real face is the only face that will always calm me, bring me comfort and make me smile. I know that, as sure as I know my own name. And for what it's worth, you are handsome."

He pulled his hand away. "I know you aren't scared of my face and I should have told you about my plans but you don't have to lie to me and frankly, I would prefer that you didn't."

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way."

He couldn't believe he was still standing before her, without his mask. "One time, a woman said she didn't care what I did to her, as long as I didn't remove my mask. She was willing to endure any torture or humiliation, just not the sight of my real face." He placed the flesh mask back on. "And you… You scream if it's not my face you see?"

"Erik, you don't have to wear any mask, when we are alone. I understand if you feel you must but at least, let me see part of your real face."

"You… You don't like the craftsmanship?" He sounded offended.

She slowly brought her hands to his face. "May I…. Feel it?"

He swallowed hard but then nodded his head.

She let her fingers feel the mask and noticed how thick the material was. She wondered if it made his skin hot or irritable. She also wondered if he could even feel her hands touching him at all. Would he be able to feel her lips?

"Your skin should breathe. It feels hard, the texture, I mean. It feels rough. I can understand why but…."

"What?"

"Your real skin is much softer. Can you even feel my fingers on you?"

"I feel the pressure but it's not the same caress, I long for." He closed his mouth at once. What the hell was he saying to her?

"I want to kiss you." She shook off her blush and said it again. She had to be strong, especially now for Erik. "I want to kiss you twice. Once now, with this on you and once without your mask. Then I want you to tell me which do you prefer."

"Two…. Two kisses?" Erik felt as if he was going to faint. He had only asked one other person to give him two kisses in his lifetime and she locked him away in the attic for making such a sinful request.

"Why are you so surprised? We have kissed before and more than twice." She giggled, hoping to relax him.

"It's not that, it's how you said it. Two kisses…."

"I don't understand."

"It isn't important right now." Erik was glad he had his mask on, that way he could hide the tear that ran down his cheek.

Christine disagreed but she let it go for now. Instead she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips with all of her might. She didn't realize how much taller he was than her, until that moment. It was a struggle to try and find exactly where to feel his real lips.

As she kissed him, she felt Erik trying to kiss her back but it felt cumbersome, as if the intensity that she typically felt whenever he would kiss her was blocked. She broke away and watched him before she spoke.

Erik looked frustrated and conflicted. Finally, he ripped off his flesh mask. "That simply won't do at all. I couldn't take comfort and lose myself in your warm lips. The feel of real, human contact. The electrical exchange between two people when their souls come together as one…. I felt as if I was kissing burlap."

She giggled. "You want to try it again?"

"Hell yes!"

This time when they reached for one another, their kiss was unencumbered and passionate. Their embrace was smoldering and the second kiss turned into a plethora of kisses, all consumed with a fire that neither could resist or wish to tame. Their kisses intensified so, that Erik pulled her up against the wall and both let out a heavy moan of delight. It was in that moment, that Erik realized he needed to regain control of himself. He pulled away in agony to take a short breath and then pecked her lips tenderly as a finale.

He exhaled and tried to speak, only Christine beat him to it.

"Clearly we both agree you are to never wear any mask again when we kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Phantasma, Meg was able to sneak back into her room around 2am. That was the easy part. The part that she wasn't able to handle was the silence. In the silence, she couldn't stop the echoes of when Thompson laughed at her and said all those vile things to try and shock her. She had no distractions to help her block the mental images from her mind of her humiliation, as she was forced to eat and drink, naked in plain sight of his monstrous eyes.

Even though his hands never touched her, she felt dirty and used. She washed herself thoroughly and crawled into bed. There in what she thought would be a safe haven, turned out to be a place where she felt trapped and closed in. She yanked the blankets from her body and began shaking. Then as if she had no control over herself she began to cry. She cried and couldn't stop. How could she have gotten so deep, so quickly. What would happen to her now? What would happen to all of them?

 _Knock, Knock._

"Meg? Meg, are you alright?"

"Nadir…" She panicked. How could she face him like this? He would know instantly that something was wrong. She had to keep him away and yet she couldn't. She needed to see him. She knew only he could calm her down. She ran to the door and embraced him, causing him to move back in surprise.

"Meg? I heard crying when I came by your room. Are you alright?"

"Crying?! You head that? What if Mama…."

"Relax, sweetheart. She is…" Nadir wasn't sure if he should reveal that Annie was still out with Claude. "She is sound asleep. I'm sure she can't hear anything." He then looked at her with concern. "Why were you crying?"

"I…. I had a bad dream, Nadir." She held him tightly.

Nadir smiled. "Thank goodness, that's all it was. I was worried, when I heard you. I wanted to say goodnight but you went to bed so early and then didn't answer when I came up."

"Can you please come inside?"

Nadir hesitated.

"Please! Only for a minute. You always calm me down and I need it."

"Poor dear." He walked her back inside her room. "The dream must have been terrible. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

Her reaction startled Nadir but he didn't let on and walked her back to the bed and sat beside her. "I know you were frightened but dreams can't hurt you, Meg. It's over. It's over and I'm right here."

She clung to him again. "Nadir, don't leave me."

He chuckled "Silly girl. You know I love you. Where else would I go? How about at first light we take a ride in the carriage and get away for a little while? Would you like that?"

"Yes, Nadir. I would love some time alone with you, far away from here."

He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you lie back down and try and get some sleep? It's so late. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." He winked.

"Nadir?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Nadir shook his head. "Meg, I hardly think that would be appropriate."

"Why not? You said Mama can't hear us."

"I… Meg, I don't think we should do that because it isn't right. Annie has nothing to do with it."

She knew it wasn't right. She knew they shouldn't be alone like that but if she was going to go through with that horrible deal with Thompson, then he would be her first time. She couldn't have that. No! She wanted to be with the man she loved and not a vile man. She wanted to have her first time be with her love, not…. She couldn't even mentally say his name. She would scream if she did, she knew she would.

"Nadir, I love you and I want to be with you. Please, don't deny us. Make love to me, tonight. I want it to be with you. No one can stop us. This is our time. We have to take it."

Nadir jumped from the bed. "What has come over you? Meg, you aren't teasing. This isn't right and I won't have it! I could never take you like that! Not until we were married properly. I can't just take you like a common whore. I love you. I will not have our time be shamed and in secret."

"Nadir, we have to! We have to be together right now. Otherwise, we won't…"

"Won't what?"

"You don't want me, is that it?"

Nadir thought he was the one having the bad dream. "Meg, what are you talking about. I love you and all that comes with that. Of course I want you but not like this. And if you love me, really love me, you would know that I could never do what you are asking right now."

She looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Nadir. I… must have lost my head. The dream and the fear of being alone. I…." She ran to him. "Please, please don't say I've ruined this."

He was so confused. Something was wrong with Meg but he couldn't begin to figure out what. He wished Annie were home, so he could talk to her about it but frankly, then he would have to reveal more to her than he was ready to and that didn't cause him any relief either.

"You are confused. It happens when you wake up crying in the middle of the night. You've ruined nothing. I should say, I am flattered at your zeal." He smiled at her and received a weak smile back. Suddenly, he realized what was wrong. "I think I know why you're upset."

"You do?!"

"All this secrecy. It has to stop. Tomorrow, we will tell Annie we are in love. Then everything will be alright. You'll see." He hugged her. "I can't believe I didn't realize this before. No wonder you are so anxious."

"I just don't want to lose you."

He lifted her heard up to meet his eyes. "Just try to get away from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik and Christine sat overlooking the view while they had their lunch in their drawing room. It was a comfortable silence, considering how they started their afternoon. They innocently held hands but both did their best to hide the rush their hearts felt at the touch.

 _Steady Erik. You have to remain in control. You can't risk her thinking you are a monster again. That can never happen again._

 _Christine, stop trembling, he'll think you don't want him to hold your hand. My God, what if my palms start to sweat?_ She looked at his unmasked face and asked herself how she ever found it frightening. _Although it wasn't a natural beauty, it really wasn't something to gawk at. Besides, how can you see anything else when those magnificent eyes look right into yours?_

She felt the train start to slow down and she turned back to the window. "Erik! Is that a fair?"

He looked out and nodded.

Christine didn't bother curbing her enthusiasm. "Erik, look! It's like Phantasma, well not quite. Your park is better but maybe we could walk around and explore and get some ideas? Look! There's a music hall! Erik, could we go for a little while?"

Erik placed his mask over his face. "I'd have to wear this."

Christine nodded in understanding. "I know. I don't like it but I know. I guess that means no kissing." She pouted but Erik didn't notice. "Erik?"

"Are you sure you want to get off? This train isn't going to wait. We'd have to take another."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. I know you're anxious to…."

"I said I'd find us a place to rehearse. I know that music hall. It will work."

"You know it? How? Have you been here before?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We are in Rouen."

"It looks so beautiful."

He didn't answer.

"Erik, what is it?"

"I was born here."

 _A/N: So in the next chapter we will start to learn of Erik's past. We had a small reference in this chapter with two famous scenes from Kay's novel. Can you guess which ones? Yet I'm going to make sure Christine gets the full effect. After all, she wanted to get to know all of him. We will also see how far Thompson will go to get what he wants. Until July 2_ _nd_ _!_


	29. Chapter 29

Later that morning, Meg came out of her bedroom and tried to put last night's events behind her. She had managed to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep and felt it largely had to do with Nadir's calming presence. However, when she woke up and found herself alone, she had to work very hard to ignore the self-doubt that keep entering into her mind.

 _He left because he had to work and besides, what would have happened if Mama had found him?_ Meg continued to reason with herself as she came down the stairs and headed over to the dining tent for breakfast. She was surprised to find that no one was there. _How late did I sleep in?_

She was about to grab some fruit when she heard very loud voices right behind the tent. When she went to see what all the commotion was about, her heart stopped. Thompson was there and appeared to be arguing with Ms. Fleck.

"I told you that you have no business here. Our manager isn't here right now and when she returns…"

"You said that already." Thompson didn't look convinced. "How can a fair of this size and magnitude operate for so long without a manager onsite? Someone must be in charge here."

"The lady is allowed to have a life outside of work, Monsieur. Look, we are all good people. We aren't bothering anyone. Won't you just leave and come back when Madame Giry is here?" Fleck locked hands with Squelch, hoping it would give her some additional strength.

Thompson looked about and when he saw Meg in the back of the crowd, he couldn't help but smile. "Surely there must be a second in command?"

All at once, Carlotta stepped right up to the front of the crowd and responded.

"Of course! You can speak to Nadir Khan. He can help answer any questions you might have."

"Finally! Someone speaks with sense." Thompson introduced himself to Carlotta. "And you are?"

"Carlotta Giudicelli, at your service, Monsieur." She bowed and Thompson took her hand and kissed it.

"Tell me good lady, where can I find this Nadir Khan?"

She shrugged. "Well, he's probably…."

"Wait!" Meg made her way to the front of the crowd.

The others all turned around when they heard Meg's voice and allowed her to get by.

"There is really no need to waste your time, Monsieur with Nadir. He's not as important as Madame Giudicelli thinks he is."

With that comment, Carlotta rolled her eyes. "Yes but in this case…"

Meg sneered back at the woman. "Let me handle this. After all, she is my mother!"

Thompson then pretended to introduce himself to her. "My lady, I am Monsieur Thompson. I have been tasked to investigate the whereabouts of a very dangerous man that I believe works for your fair. If you could be of any assistance, I would be most grateful." He bowed to her but kept his eyes fixated on her.

Meg did all she could to not have her voice tremble.

"How can I help you then?"

"Can you tell me where your mother is? I feel I should debrief her, as she is the manager on record. You see, despite what people say, I am a man of reason and before I start to interrogate each and every one of her staff, I would like to see if I could get her cooperation. Trust me, it makes things so much easier."

"Interrogate?"

"I need to find this wanted man. He's been accused of a long list of crimes including extortion and murder."

Meg's eyes widened. "Thompson, what are you doing?"

Although she whispered her question, he could hear her quite well. He smiled. "My job and making sure you know what is really at stake now."

"But this involved permits not…."

"That was my previous occupation. Things have changed, Meg. The rules have been rearranged." He then spoke up so everyone could hear him. "Now, I mean no one any harm. Carry on about your business. I only mean to speak with the manager and when I need you, I'll be sure to be as little of an inconvenience as possible."

Meg implored him. "Thompson, just speak to me. Tell me what is that you are really trying to do."

"My position, Mademoiselle. Now if you continue to be this disagreeable, I will have no choice but to search all of the grounds and trust me, I will not be merciful or gentle when I do." He turned his attention back to the crowd. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly!"

At the sound of her voice, the people turned but were too afraid to speak.

Annie walked right up to Thompson.

"I am Madame Giry. I am the manager of this fair. You are to stop harassing my staff if you wish to speak further to me."

"Mama…."

"Meg, go back to work. I'll deal with this."

"Actually Madame, your daughter has much to do with this." Thompson pretended to look nervous.

"What are you talking about, Monsieur?" Annie looked quizzically at Meg.

"Come, let's go to your office and we can discuss it." He turned to Meg. "After you, my dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik and Christine stepped off the train, Christine instantly locked arms with Erik and proceeded to walk arm and arm with him into town. Erik was alarmed at first, although he didn't pull away. Instead he looked around to see if anyone else noticed.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"We're in public and you are holding on to me."

"Does that bother you?" She started to loosen her hold on him.

"No, it's just… Others can see."

She giggled. "Let them see. This is perfectly natural, angel."

"No," he said almost to himself. "This is far from natural for me."

She stopped walking and started to remove her arm from his. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that…."

"Christine, what are you doing?" He placed her arm right back where it was, only this time he tightened his hold on her. "What I was going to say was that this is far from natural for me but if you feel as if it's right and have no concerns over who sees us, then who am I to question it?"

She gently caressed his right cheek, even though she knew Erik could barely feel it. Erik closed his eyes and imagined the touch of her sweet hand to his face.

"The fair awaits, Christine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth be told, Erik was enjoying watching Christine's reaction to the fair more than the actual fair itself. She was so easily impressed and excited. He could still see the childlike expression in her eyes, that reminded him of their first few years together at the Opera House. He came out of his distraction when the wind blew a touch of her perfume in his direction. When she smiled at him, he knew the present was much better than the memories of the past.

After a deliciously sweet caramel apple graced her lips, Erik shook his head. "You will spoil your supper."

"Erik, this is divine. I wish you could try it." She looked at him apologetically.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not much for sticky sweets that will wreak havoc on your register." He shrugged and looked over at the other vendors.

"I didn't know I brought my teacher to the fair. I thought it was my charming suitor."

He was silent for a moment. _Charming suitor?_ "Is that what I am Christine?"

"What do you mean? Do you think I kiss just anyone like that?"

"No but I thought…. Well, I didn't know I was elevated to suitor so quickly."

"Is that a problem?"

He merely smiled and shook his head. He thought it best to change the subject for now. "You're enjoying the fair?"

"Oh yes! But…."

"But what?"

"Phantasma is better." She grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing. For one, look at the vendors. All these sweets and no biscotti."

"Biscotti?! Erik, you sound offended."

"I'm merely stating an observation. I mean not everyone can consume such sticky, slimy substances. Biscotti are just as tasty and are not as offensive. They can also travel quite easily." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He opened it and pulled out a small piece of the infamous cookie.

"Is that it?" Christine looked at the small piece and questioned how it could even allow a person to decipher a taste.

"I came prepared and due to my mask, I have to break them up into tiny pieces. Besides, good things come in small pouches." He tossed it into his mouth.

Christine cursed herself for commenting on its size. If she had only realized why it was so small, she would have kept her ridiculous observation to herself. _Please, angel…. Don't be self-conscious because of my foolishness._

"Erik…."

"Care to try one?" He extended the pouch to her. "Isn't that something a suitor would offer?"

She smiled and nodded. "A very thoughtful and charming suitor."

He bowed. "My lady, please try one and let me know how it stands up against that sticky apple."

She giggled before she reached in and pulled out another small bite. She popped it into her mouth and was surprised when she tasted how good it really was.

"Erik…"

He closed up the pouch. "I know. It appears you don't mind my being a suitor and a teacher at the same time, eh?" He took her arm in his and they started walking down the remaining aisles, as Christine blushed and Erik suppressed his laughter. A short time later, they saw the building they first noticed on the train.

"Christine, here we are. Do you wish to go inside?"

"Yes, Erik. It looks so beautiful. Tell me, do you want to put one up like this at Phantasma?"

"Better than this one. I have plans, Christine. Many, many plans. I just need to secure some additional funds and there is a question of land."

"Land? Couldn't you ty to offer a price to whomever owns the land right outside the grounds? I would think that would be plenty of space to expand."

"You are quite right, angel. I actually have the money to secure that land but no one will sell it to me."

Her eyes widened. "But why?"

"Let's just say, that every owner who had the land, has been instructed to never sell to me or my associates. Apparently they know that Annie and Nadir act on my behalf."

"Who would do that? Why would they want to hurt you so? What interest is it to them if you expand or not?"

"It keeps me down. It allows those who think me a freak to remain below them in status. A power play."

"Do you know who is doing this? It's wrong! It's illegal. It's…."

"The Vicomte de Chagny."

Christine turned white. "Why would he do that?"

Erik played with his collar. "That's a long story, angel. One that if it is to be shared, should come in the proper order. I told you before we left that you would learn things on this trip about me that may make you change your mind about whether or not you would have me as a suitor. I know I need to tell you about Italy, before we arrive. I need to make sure you have a choice. I don't want you getting mixed up in all of this and trust me, Raoul will use anyone and anything to get his way."

The way Erik said Raoul's name left a lasting impression on Christine. She never heard Erik refer to him so informally. Even though it was obvious by both men that they shared a history with one another even before they shared a history with her.

"I'm not afraid of him, angel."

He huffed. "You should be. You should be very afraid of both of us. What you are about to find out is not a story about a protagonist that was ill-used or misunderstood. Not always, anyway. It's a tale about a flawed, very flawed hero. An angel in hell who secretly longs for beauty. Who has wanted it his whole life and was denied and betrayed before he could even prove his enemies right."

"I'm not afraid of the truth, Erik. I know what it means for you to share yourself with someone. I also know that I still need to earn your trust. But I do wish to know you. That was true before we left, it was true on the train and it is true now. If you even want to share a fraction of your story, I'm here. I'm ready to hear any part you wish to tell."

He walked up to the door and pushed it open. He then looked at his pocket watch and extended his hand to Christine. "Come, Christine. If we are to have a lesson, we best start now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was just like Erik remembered it. Strange, how the more things change, the more they stay the same. He paid the man at the front desk a few coins and calmly stated that he wanted to play the piano on the third floor.

"How long do you plan on being here? We have our local church service here in about an hour."

"We'll be gone by then. Consider the coins a small donation for your church."

The man could hardly turn down a donation and nodded his reply. Erik took Christine by the arm and escorted her up the stairs. When they arrived, the piano was facing them and Erik looked as if he was remembering something.

"Erik, what is it?"

"It's nothing but I…. I used to come here when I was a boy. It almost looks like the same piano."

"Is this where you learned to play?"

He shook his head. "No, my… Madeline had one at the house."

"Who was she?"

Erik ignored her and sat down on the piano bench. "We don't have much time. A few scales to warm up and then I want to try a song with you."

"A song? We haven't any music." She looked around the room but couldn't see any in sight.

"I do." He took out some paper from his side jacket pocket.

"Is there anything else you have hidden in there? Biscotti, sheet music… I don't suppose you have a cool wash cloth for the heat?" She said in amazement.

"Right now, I wish I had thought of that. It never hurts to be prepared." He turned his attention back to the sheet of paper. "I wrote it last night. It is hardly finished but I think it would be a good starting point. Maybe we can use it for the performance."

She looked at him but didn't say a word. He caught her meaning.

"I can't guarantee what will happen to me but mark my words, Christine. You will sing at the season's finale." He motioned for her to get into position. "Posture. Now I'll give you three counts before we begin the scales I taught you.

"Yes, angel."

She was a bit off on a few of them and during the last set, her upper registry wasn't as high as it had been before. He stopped playing at once.

"You're wearing a corset!" It was said more as an accusation.

"Of course I am. We are traveling. How could I not be wearing one?"

"Now you see what sticky sweets and restricting garments can do to one's vocal cords?"

"Erik, why are you suddenly so cross?"

He sighed. "It's not you… It's this place. I thought…. Well, never mind what I thought."

She walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Angel, you don't have to prove anything to me. We can leave right now. You're obviously not very comfortable being here."

"I'm sorry, Christine. I truly did wish for us to practice. I am a little out of my comfort zone, so to speak. You see, my childhood wasn't a very happy one. Music helped though. It was my saving grace. We'll be gone before the church goers arrive but please, let me introduce the song. It will be well worth it to hear it from your lips."

"I'm not so sure about that. I was terrible a moment ago."

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have."

Now it was his turn to stand up and comfort her. He gently turned her around. "I don't regret that part about the corset but it's natural when we haven't been practicing for a while. We need to do this daily. That is as much my fault as it is yours."

"When…. When do you wish for us to practice, if I shouldn't wear my corset?" She blushed.

He saw the redness in her cheeks and smiled. He liked it when she flirted with him. "You can wear it, just loosen it a bit. I really don't see why you need to wear one at all though. You don't need it. You have the most perfect body image imaginable on a female."

His words made her body shiver. She should have said nothing, maybe smile or say a quick thank you but instead she spoke her thoughts out loud. "I like knowing that I please you in such a way."

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Please me? It isn't only me, trust me. You may not have cared to notice today but I saw all those men, looking at you and then wondering what the devil I had on you to make you want to stay so close to me. They envied me. That feeling, That's an intoxication."

"Is… Is that they only thing that is intoxicating? The feeling of having others envy you?" She traced his lapel. "We are alone, Erik. If you wanted to take your mask off and kiss me, I wouldn't stop you. I actually wish you would."

He lingered close to her for a few seconds but then he moved away.

"I would love that Christine but our rehearsal time is limited."

"Will we have our own compartment on the train this evening?" She asked hopefully.

He grinned. "My, have you always been so brazen?"

"I may not have had a reason to before." She blushed.

Erik steadied himself. "Piano, please."

She nodded and looked at the paper. "Erik, I can't read a few of these notes."

"I apologize; my hand wasn't very sturdy on the train. Let me play you what I have so far and we can pick it up from there."

He began playing and Christine was immediately swept away by the emotions in the piece. Without so much as a second thought, she found herself compelled to join him in song.

"Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
Because I'll never change  
All my colors for you

Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do

I don't really need to look  
Very much further  
I don't want to have to go  
Where you don't follow  
I will hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you."

Thy looked intently at one another but before either could speak, a priest walked up to them in astonishment.

"I'm sorry but…. That music… That voice…. I know it's impossible and clearly you are not him but you sound so much like someone I once knew."

Erik sighed. "Hello Father Mansart."

 _A/N: The song is "I Have Nothing" By Whitney Houston._


	30. Chapter 30

Carlotta was watching the scene of Madame Giry, Meg and Thompson heading off to the office with a great deal of interest. Fleck looked over at her and shook her head.

"Don't you have some place you should be going to, Carlotta?"

Without removing her eyes from the threesome, she responded. "You have to admit the Inspector's appearance does make one stop and give pause, no?"

"The only thing I admit, is that once again we are guilty before proven innocent. If you ask me, that inspector thought he could make his job easy and just torment us, hardworking folks. Antoinette will set him straight."

Carlotta shrugged. "Is it so bizarre to think that Erik might be involved in one way or another? Or how about Nadir? Or maybe our own precious little newcomer."

Fleck cursed herself for even engaging in any type of conversation with the Carlotta. "Now I know you're insane. Christine is as innocent as they come."

Carlotta laughed. "It's always the ones who appear innocent that have a great many secrets to shed." She then thought for a moment. "Why didn't she appear this morning?"

"Maybe because she had the good sense to stay away and is having a lesson with the Master. You know the kind, right Carlotta? Oh wait, you wouldn't, would you? The Master wouldn't even give you the time of day to sing the scales, let alone an actual aria for the end of year concert."

"What did you say?" Carlotta turned as pale as a ghost. "You lie! That little, vanilla social climber would never be permitted to sing."

This time it was Fleck's turn to shrug. "As you say, what do I know? But I'll tell you Squelch knows the Master's schedule pretty well and I can safely say that our little newbie has taken hold of his attention and music room. From what he tells me, she is getting better every day and we all know the Master needs a voice for the last show of the season."

Carlotta was so angry she was starting to shake.

"Say, you don't look so good. Do we need to find a replacement for your fortuneteller tent?" Fleck mocked concern.

"Leave me be, you abnormal, little worm!" She threw her scarf over her shoulders and marched up to the house.

Fleck couldn't help but laugh at her victory. Too bad she had no idea what harmless teasing could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Carlotta was fit to be tied. There was no way she was going to be cast aside over Christine Daae. She was fuming as she realized she had to go inside the house to find her, for she was privileged enough to be given a room inside the family's home, adding more insult to injury.

"The damn brat isn't even really French! She's a foreign Swede!" She started to pound heavily on Christine's bedroom door. "Open up, you little demon. You vixen! I know what you are doing!"

She was frustrated when she heard no reply and her hand pressed heavily on the door. To her complete surprise, she realized the door was unlocked and the weight of her hand allowed her access inside. Carlotta quickly turned around to make sure no one saw her and then she entered, closing the door behind her.

She looked about and drew up her nose at Christine's plain and simple taste.

"She doesn't even know what it means to be a Diva." She was about to leave, when some writing caught her eye. It was a sealed envelope addressed to Raoul de Chagny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson may have been following behind the ladies but he was controlling every moment of the situation. He entered the office somberly and then waited for Antoinette to address him, all the while keeping a firm eye on Meg.

"Monsieur Thompson, now that you have my undivided attention, I suggest you speak up and tell me exactly what it is you want and how pray tell, is my daughter involved?"

Thompson coughed as a means to appear nervous. "Madame, I do wish we could have met under different circumstances. First, if you would allow me to speak frankly?"

She looked annoyed. Claude had told her that Thompson was the one who replaced him but in the man's defense, that was Phillip and Raoul's doing. Could she really blame him for that?

"Go on."

"I know what you must think of me."

"Do you?" Antoinette replied.

"I was very honored when the Vicomte de Chagny asked me to take on this new position. I couldn't believe my fortune. However, when I realized that meant that Monsieur Dejion would be…. Dismissed…."

"Retired." Annie corrected. "He retired, leaving behind a brilliant career intact."

Thompson nodded. "No question to that, Madame. I admired him, very much. Yet what could I have done but say yes to the de Changys. They're very powerful people."

"Yes, I am aware." She mumbled more to herself than as a response out loud.

"Then I learn my first assignment was to find the Phantom of the Opera."

"What?!" Antoinette knew she had to act surprised and so she jumped out of her chair.

Meg was about to say something but her mother managed to catch her eye and silently told he to be quiet.

Thompson continued. "I know, preposterous. By all accounts he is dead. Yet there are always rumors. Most recent from this fairground and I know that the performers use it to their advantage. I mean, we all must do what we must to make a living." He looked at both ladies and the implication did not go unnoticed by Meg.

"As I was saying, I thought I would come here and do my job and then put the allegations and rumors to rest. However, there seem to have been another incident that occurred and…."

"Another? Involving the dead Phantom?"

"Perhaps. You see, prior to Paris, he was in Italy and apparently there was a murder of a young lady. The authorities in Italy want to ensure that if it was the same man, then they want it on record with no disputes that he is dead as a doornail."

Antoinette wished Claude were here. When he told her that he had been replaced by Thompson he also told her it was Raoul who was bringing about the investigation. He never did say if Thompson was good or not. Yet she remembered that Nadir had a dislike for him but he never told her why.

"And so Monsieur Thompson you wish to stop the rumors once and for all?"

"Yes. I will be as quick as possible. For I am sure I won't find our murderer hiding out in a fair." He laughed.

Antoinette joined him so as to appear calm. "Well, what one does for our employers, no?"

"Indeed. I must say I am awfully curious to speak to the Devil's Child."

"The… Devil's Child?"

"Yes. From what I have heard, he has a rather similar deformity as the infamous Phantom." He laughed again. "What you people do for an audience."

Annie faked a smile and then stood up, hoping Thompson would follow her lead and begin walking towards the door. "So, when do you wish to begin?"

"Right away, if possible? I'll start by…."

"If you wouldn't mind, Monsieur. I would like to personally calm my staff down first. They have had a very upsetting start to their day. Can I ask that you begin tomorrow?"

"Certainly, Madame. It is the least I can do."

"Wonderful." _I need to ensure the staff cooperates and try to keep Carlotta out of this. How do I explain our star attraction's absence?_ "Thank you for speaking to me directly, Monsieur." She tried to lead him out the door.

"Uh Madame, there is one other matter I wish to discuss."

"There is?"

"Yes, this is the part that concerns Meg."

Meg had no idea what Thompson would say. "Uh Mama…."

"Darling…." Thompson cooed.

"Darling?!" Meg and Antoinette spoke at once.

Thompson took a deep breath and with his best pressed on grin said, "Meg and I are in love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How dare you tell my mother those lies!" She wiggled away from Thompson's hold as soon as they left the office.

"What would you have had me do? Tell her you wanted to seduce me to keep some wild animals about?"

"I do not love you. That was never the arrangement."

"No, but look how much easier it will be to see each other in the evenings? Of course for a while, we will have the days too." He went to caress her cheek but she moved away.

"You won't be here long and trust me I want this… exchange over as quickly as possible."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm investigating the sordid past of your dear, beloved uncle. I think that now requires you to be the nicest you have ever been to me."

"How did you know who he…."

"Do you think the Vicomte and his brother are the only people who know things?" He scoffed. "Look, I don't care at all about what happened yesterday, let alone 15 years ago in a different country. That's de Chagny's burden, not mine."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because this is what one should give up their virtue for, my dear. You want to see this matter closed up in a box for fifty more years? Then I suggest you do everything I say."

"But I was going to…. We had an arrangement. Why do this?"

"It's my job and now I can not only play this game but I can control it and make up new rules as we go along, until I am the one that is ready to have it be over."

"No! You can't do that. I won't be your paid whore!"

He laughed. "Oh my dear, foolish Meg. You already are! So, wear something easy to slip off tonight for dinner. I have a very special treat instore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was beside herself. For the second time today she wished Claude were with her.

 _My Meg is in love with a man of great promise and a solid future. Yet he is also associated with the de Chagnys. I wanted her life to be easy but with him? I must find out about him. What kind of man is he for my daughter?_

"Annie! Annie! Are you in here?" Nadir practically threw open the door.

"What are you doing? Now is not the time to be breaking doors, Nadir!"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry but I had to see you. I was out all morning. I… I can't believe I'm so nervous. I wanted to have Meg come with me but I thought it best I talk to you privately."

"What is it, Nadir? We have much to discuss. I need to tell you that…"

"Annie, I'm sorry but if I don't say this now I might lose my nerve. Dear Allah, I am like school boy!"

"Nadir, what is the matter with you? I need you to be sensible right now. We have…."

"Annie, I'm in love with Meg!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you know my name? Forgive me young man, but have we met? I used to pride myself of knowing all my parishioners but the years do take much away from us. One day, I'm afraid you will know what I mean." Father Mansart smiled.

Erik stood up from the piano bench. "We met, yes Father. But it was many years ago. You knew me quite well. In fact, you named me."

The priest looked bewildered. "Now, I am afraid that I am clearly at a loss, my son." He then turned to look at Christine. "My dear, I am quite certain we have never met. I would have remembered beauty such as yours."

Christine blushed but immediately looked back at Erik for direction. She was as surprised as the priest was that Erik knew him.

"Ah Father, you are correct on that. You would never have forgotten a beautiful face but something tells me that you wouldn't have forgotten an ugly one, either."

"Son, I'm sorry if I offended you. I can honestly say I don't remember your face but you seem certain that I knew you as a baby? I named you, you said?" He appeared to be wrestling with his memories. "God above, the only child I ever named was born years ago but he was…"

"Deformed. A direct punishment from the Devil himself?"

Father Mansart looked horrified and took a step back. "No, that can't be possible. He was…. And you are…."

"The child, who for all intents and purposes was to born beautiful. His mother was a radiant woman and although he was to never meet his father, Charles…. Charles was said to be a handsome man. Two young people so in love and happy. If there really is a God, how could he allow such a sin to be brought into the world from their union?"

Father Mansart's eyes widen and he swallowed hard. "Erik?!"

Erik pointed to his mask. "I spent years creating this. It hurts when I wear it for long periods of time but it does the trick. I can fool any friend or foe who ever had the misfortune to set eyes on me."

"Erik!" This time the priest's voice was more surprised than shocked. He actually sounded happy. "She knew. Madeline swore to me up until her dying day that you were still alive. Dear boy, you have no idea how often she prayed for that. And now you have come home."

Christine remembered that Erik had voiced the name Madeline to her but never told her who she was. _His mother…._

Erik stiffened at the mention of her name. "She is dead then?"

The priest nodded. "Yes and she tasked me with trying to find you so she could…. Dear God! You must come with me, Erik." He then looked at Christine. "Both of you! There is so much to tell you."

"Tell me, Father? You wish to seek an audience with me, now? Well if you don't mind but after 40 years on this earth, I do not see the need to engage in talk of a hideous past and try to make amends for it. I'll just leave it as it may."

"Erik, you need to know what happened the night you left. She was frantic with fear! She searched for you for weeks. She never stopped looking for you."

"Did she try the asylums? Surely the one that she and her great lover were trying to condemn me to would have been her first choice?"

The priest looked at him in astonishment. "How did you know that he wanted to… Erik, is that why you ran away? We thought it was because of what they did to your poor dog. We thought you went out looking for revenge and were hurt. My boy, Madeline threw him out! She couldn't go through with it. She was never going to send you away like that!"

"Really?" Erik sneered. "And how am I to believe you when this is the same woman who couldn't stand to look at me when she bore me? The same woman who refused to give me my father's name because I was born a corpse! The same woman who tried to drown me at birth twice!"

Christine gasped and Father Mansart shook his head. "Who told you that? She was confused! She was still grieving the loss of her husband. She wasn't thinking straight!"

Erik faked a remorseful gesture and then spoke, "Oh and was she still not thinking straight when she forced me to wear a mask as my first scrap of clothing? Was she also not thinking clearly when she locked me in the attic day after day and night after night? Was she still not of sound mind, when she refused to ever kiss me and punished me so severely on my fifth birthday when I dared to ask her for a kiss? When she decided to show me why she would never kiss me? Why she said no other woman would ever kiss me! Was she crazy when she showed me my face for the first time and… And I was so scared at that monster looking back at me, I thought he was coming to kill me so I smashed the mirror and cut myself badly?"

"Stop! Stop, Erik!" Christine was sobbing at the retelling of his memories. "Please, angel you must calm yourself!" She went over to him but Erik motioned for her to stay where she was at.

"From the time I was a baby until I was eight years old, she never did anything other than make me aware of how quickly she would have abandoned me if she could have. Then when that fancy doctor came to town and courted her, she had her chance. She wanted him and a new life, not the little demon she kept hidden as a mark of shame!"

"Erik I told you. She threw him out the next morning. She told him she would never do that to you! A day didn't go by that she didn't think of you or want to repent for her sins against you."

By this time, Erik was broken. All he wanted to do was get as far away from the town as possible. He heard Christine crying and knew he had thrown away his chance of being with her. _She is already mortified by my past, can you imagine if she were to hear of my past with the gypsies?_ Yet he managed to push that out of his mind for now. All he could think about was leaving and never coming back.

"We are leaving." Erik's tone was motionless. "Christine, get your shawl and we'll be off." He then passed by Father Mansart. "Despite my aggressiveness, fear and disobedience as a child, you…. You were always decent. I thank you for that."

"Erik, she left you the house!" Father Mansart called after him.

"What?"

Father Mansart walked up to them. "When she died it was me and Marie by her side. She left instructions for me to find you and make sure that her house, your father's house was preserved and kept for you one day. I know it's miserable comfort to you now. I know how much you suffered but she did too. She never forgave herself for her ill treatment of you. I know the house can't make up for the love you should have received but it is yours to do as you wish."

Father Mansart took a ring of keys from his pocket and took two off of the chain. "I have no need for them now." He held them in his hand, hoping Erik would take them but it was Christine who accepted them.

"Thank you, Father. Erik is right, we must be going. I'm sorry we met like this." Christine smiled and then carefully placed her arm in Erik's and helped him leave the building.

The priest silently thanked God for finally giving Erik an angel to love him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked silently for some time. Christine was actually leading the way, as Erik was too far lost in his thoughts. They arrived back at the train station and she had no choice but to engage him in conversation.

"Angel, we are back. I know you are upset but I need you to tell me which train we are to take. I don't know where in Italy we are going and…"

"Christine, we've missed the last train."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say beyond that. She wished he had told her that as they were walking back but she knew he was hardly in a good state of mind. "Where would you like to go then, Erik?"

"I won't go there!" He made a motion to the keys in her other hand.

"I would never ask you to do that. I don't want to go there either. It obviously brings back so many hurtful memories. Dear heart, I cannot believe all you suffered and as a child, no less."

"And that was only the beginning, Christine." He took her hands and forced himself to look into her eyes. "Christine, I know this changes things. You might be able to look past this face but every time we are together, you will always be reminded that others can't. They will associate you with me and think less of you. I love how much you say you don't care or how it doesn't bother you but it should."

She was shaking her head no but Erik stopped her.

"Please, listen to me. I am going to make them love you. Your voice will be as necessary for people as breathing. But it's important that I stay behind the scenes to do that. You…." He caressed her cheek. "You belong in light and my face and my past will always put anyone I am with in the dark."

"Erik…."

"I know we kissed and were trying to… Well, I'm not quite sure what we were trying. We were having fun and to be honest Christine you have given me more in these past few days then I ever thought I would ever receive in this lifetime. I can survive the rest of my life on that." He kissed her fingers. "But things have changed and we can no longer be this fun sort of pair. I'm afraid it isn't fair to you and I wouldn't be able to stop my heart from falling more and more in love with you." Erik smiled at the fact that he actually did tell her his true feelings. He was about to let go of her hands, when she grasped his and brought one to her heart.

"You're right, Erik things have changed. I'm not sure it was only fun in the beginning but it doesn't matter because it is much more serious than that. We have always shared a bond before but now…."

"How can you talk of now after that? If you stick around to learn the rest, you'll run screaming. At least this way you can walk away from me and not…."

"Silly man, are you listening to me?! I'm not walking away but I may need to scream in a moment but it's not because I want to be away from you. I fear it's the only way you'll hear me. I want to be with you! Erik, what I learned back there about you and your mother, it only makes me want to stay even more. It hasn't destroyed anything. We are stronger for it."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I love you."


	31. Chapter 31

'sAnnie was fit to be tied. When Nadir revealed his feelings for Meg, she stared at Nadir as if she was in complete denial and then of course laughed, thinking she had misunderstood his declaration of love towards her young daughter. However, when his face remained unchanged and he said it again, her emotions changed to anger.

She lashed out at him and practically tore him to shreds when she started to hit him. She cursed, she yelled, she called him every underhanded name in the book. When he finally was able to push her away, so she wouldn't hurt herself, she waited for her breathing to return to normal and then got as far away from the grounds as she could. She ended up going straight to Claude's home and he had been trying to calm her down ever since.

"Annie, you must stop ranting and raving. I am not making sense of any of this."

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "You are not making sense of this? What about me? For years I thought Nadir was decent and honorable and instead I found out he was a dirty, old man who set his sights on my innocent Meg! That man is no man, he is a scoundrel! A wolf in sheep's clothing! A maggot!"

"Annie!" Claude held her in his arms, as Annie's tears began to fall again. "You have only told me good things about Nadir. He has been a part of your family for years. I know you are upset and a little shocked but surely you do not mean what you say. You would never surround yourself with someone like that."

"I told you it was all a lie! He tricked us! When Erik hears of this…."

"Annie, please just calm down. Nadir didn't do anything wrong. It's human to fall in love and despite our best efforts, we cannot control who we fall for. It took a lot of courage for him to come to you. Imagine what he was feeling? I am sure he cursed himself for a long time before coming to terms with his true feelings. Think back, what exactly did he say?"

Annie took a deep breath. "You can control your actions, Claude. Nadir is a grown man. My Meg is…."

"A beautiful, young woman." He saw Annie's eyes widen. "I know she is your little girl and she always will be but to someone's eyes who do not belong to her mother, she is a woman."

"So that means all men must lunge at her, as if she were meat?!"

Claude shook his head. "That is not what I said. Nadir always struck me as a good, kind hearted man. Yes, he is older but he isn't decrepit. I mean, he is only a few years older than Erik and he and Christine…."

"What are you talking about? Erik and Christine?! First off, they are not in love. It's a different relationship entirely and even if they were in love it would be different."

"She left with him, with no chaperon on a trip to Italy. Are you saying they left together just for a concert?"

"Erik…." Annie huffed. "Alright, Erik may be in love with her but he would never act on it. He thinks he deserves no one's love due to his face. Besides, I can't imagine Christine could love him like that. She isn't strong enough but even if she did it's still different."

"How? Christine is only two years older than Meg."

"Christine is not my daughter!" Annie pushed him away and stood up from the couch.

Claude couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you hearing what I am hearing?"

She turned her head half way but didn't make eye contact with him. "Nadir has lived his life. Meg needs someone fresh. A man that can grow old with her and give her children. A man that will be with her to help raise them."

"Shouldn't that be Meg's choice? Annie, I know how much you love her and want to give her the world but there comes a time when every parent must let go and let their child make their own choices. What has she told you about her feelings? She must be in agony, knowing how upset you are."

When Claude spoke of Meg's choice, she froze. "Thompson!"

"What did you say?"

"Claude, I know Meg's choice. Only a few moments before Nadir's insane confession, another suitor told me of their love. She was standing with him when she told me."

"Oh, dear. That does make things rather complicated. Who was this young man?"

"I was going to ask you… It's Monsieur Thompson. The man who…."

"I…." Claude needed to sit down. "How on earth did they meet?"

Annie shook her head. "I don't know. I always wanted Meg to be with someone that could make her life easier. Oh Claude, you know him, despite his taking your position, what kind of man is he?"

Claude ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't blame Thompson for taking my positon. That was the Comet's decision. Besides, I am happy to have more time for what really matters." He walked over to her and kissed her hand. "As far as who the man is in business… Well, I can say his is very good at his job, likes all the privileges that go with it and would do anything for his own status. Is that a bad thing?" Claude shrugged his shoulders.

"I want her with a good person, Claude. Maybe even more so then one with a full pocketbook."

He smiled at Annie. "I know you do. I can't really say whether he is good or not. He is private, it's part of the reason why he gets so many perks. He can be discrete. I'm afraid I don't know how to answer you, Annie."

"Nadir disliked him but I know now his reasons were bias. That's it! He knew she loved another man and so he thought he could play me in the process and get me to influence Meg. The arrogance!"

"Annie, I'm sure Nadir wasn't that underhanded."

"Men are foolish when it comes to love." She cringed. "How could he have let this happen?"

"Annie, this must be very difficult for him, especially if he knows of Meg's feelings for Thompson. I am sure he is embarrassed. He needed a friend and I know Meg is your daughter but maybe he was hoping you could help him through it? Instead…."

"I behaved like a ranting lunatic. But Nadir has to be truly deranged, if he thought I would have ever approved."

"But now he sees the woman he loves with someone else and his best friend calling him a dirty old man."

"I…" Annie tried to articulate a response but couldn't and so she closed her mouth and sat back down on the couch.

Claude joined her. "Why don't we forget about all of this for a while and have dinner?"

"I can't! I still need to figure out how to get the staff to cooperate tomorrow and keep Carlotta far away. I also don't know how I'm going to explain Erik's absence."

"Why don't you let me handle that?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. "You are very tense, Madame."

"How… How will you manage that?"

"You said all men in love are fools. Let me talk to him, one fool to another." He winked.

"Claude, please. I want this investigation over quickly and easily."

"And I'll see to it that you get what you wish." He kissed her neck and heard her sigh, as he continued to rub her shoulders. "I'll see if I can get you to relax yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was in complete turmoil. He knew Annie would be surprised and maybe confused but she looked at him with downright hatred.

 _Does she really think so little of me? Am I really that inappropriate for Meg? After all, I am a good man, who does his best to live in a world that is slowly moving away from all the values I once held sacred. I made a new life for myself when my world slipped away and never looked back. I cared for the Girys as if they were my own blood and…._

"Oh No! My own blood. Dear God, I went and fell in love with Meg and I should never have done that. They were supposed to be like family. No wonder why Annie looked at me with such disgust. I'm despicable! What am I going to tell Meg? How can I tell her I have failed?"

He looked up and saw Meg and Thompson talking in the distance. He tried to look away but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It made him hate himself all the more.

Thompson couldn't help but smirk as he saw Nadir in the distance.

"What is with that old bird? He keeps following you around like a pathetic, lost puppy."

"I warned you to let him be." Meg sneered.

"Oh you warn me, did you?" He scoffed. "Very well, off with you and be ready tonight for my carriage."

She was about to leave, when he grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast."

"Thompson, let me go."

"Not until you kiss me, right here and now."

"What?" Meg began to panic. _No, how am I to explain that to Nadir? He's watching._ "Thompson, I can't. Not here."

"Why? Your Mama is good with our news. No sense to hide anymore."

"Please! Not here. Don't ask that of me."

"I'm sorry did you think I was asking you to kiss me?" He laughed but then turned serious. "I was telling you!"

"Please…" Her voice cracked,

"Kiss me…. On the cheek and run off to your old goat."

She gave him a quick peck and took off but she didn't go to Nadir. Instead she went up to the house so she could cry long and hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson was leaving the fairgrounds when he bumped into Carlotta.

"Madame, a pleasure seeing you again."

"Ah Monsieur. Will we be seeing more of you?"

"I have no doubt." He grinned. "Seriously, thank you for being one of the only sensible people here this morning. If there is anything I can ever do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

He was about to enter his carriage when Carlotta pulled his arm.

"Well since you insist…."

"Yes, Madame?" He sounded intrigued.

"Would you mind taking me to the Vicomte de Chagny's estate? I have a matter of great importance to discuss with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The words 'I love you' came out so fast, Christine couldn't stop herself. She hadn't even registered those thoughts within herself yet but out they came. When she first heard those three little words, she wanted to retract them but at the same time, it all seemed to make perfect sense. Wasn't it love that had her confused and wondering about her feelings for these past few weeks? Hadn't she worshiped and idolized him for years when she was a child? Hadn't she found it easy and natural to kiss him? Why else would she travel with him to Italy to help him clear his name? It wasn't so much for Raoul's benefit, so she could show him he was wrong about Erik. It was for hers. Yes, she adored him as a teacher. Yes, she wanted to be his friend but it was more than that. Why not admit it? There was a closeness. An intimacy. A yearning that she had never felt for anyone else. It was him. She loved him and she wasn't going to hide it any longer.

She saw Erik's astonishment and was torn between wanting to laugh at his gaze and cradling his head in her bosom. "Erik?"

"You, love me?" He shook his head. "No, that's not possible. I love you. Yes, it's obvious. You're wonderful and perfect and…. How can you love me?"

She blushed. "You love me too?"

Erik broke away from her. "I think I need to sit down." He went to bench and sat down as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

Christine followed and sat beside him. "Angel, why do you find it so hard to believe that I feel the same way you do? I know you aren't perfect but neither am I. Love is loving someone for who they are, flaws and all. If you can do that for me, why do you think I can't for you?"

"Why?! Are you quite serious? You are everything and I am nothing but a freak!"

"Stop berating yourself! I won't have it. Angel, I have loved you for years." She smiled. "Isn't it obvious? You were all that mattered when I was a child."

"I was a lie when you were a child! You should have me arrested for what I did!"

Christine tried to hold his hands to comfort him. "Arrested for teaching music and mending my soul? I know how we met wasn't exactly orthodox but what love story is?"

"Love... Love story?"

She blushed again. "Okay, I see where the real problem lies. You have a fear of commitment." She eyed him playfully. "Well, I can't say that I blame you but I think we need to face this fear head on, don't you?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "Christine, I'm not afraid of commitment. It's me and my….

"Wait, is this the part where you try and talk yourself out of a commitment? Dare I say, Monsieur that is tricky. Yet I can play your game. You'll see."

He shook his head. "What game? I'm not playing a game. Don't you see what I am? I am a monster. My own mother…."

"Was a horrible woman but even she realized that she was wrong. Oh Erik, I am so sorry that she died before you received the closure you needed but her death only makes me more certain to not shy or hide away one's feelings. For our time together is precious. You are precious to me. I came back to find music because I thought it was the only thing that made me happy. Yet it turns out that it wasn't only music that made me happy. It was your music. More to the point, it was you. You were the one who was responsible for that. My heat sings whenever you are near. It always has and it always will. You are love and music to me. You are who I love."

"But this…" He pointed to his mask.

"Yes, we need to go somewhere so you can take that off. You already revealed to me that it hurts you if you have it on for too long and it's been hours. Your face needs to breathe."

"But…"

"But what? I've been kissing you without that mask and I thought we already discussed and agreed that it was much better without it's intrusion, no?"

"But love. You say love to a man like me and I am going to believe that it's forever. You can't use words like that and play with a man's heart!"

"Erik, I'm not playing with your heart. I want nothing more than to care for your heart and have it be one with mine. I know what love is and I'm grateful that you know it too. That's why when you tell me you love me, I know you mean it as I do."

He swallowed hard. "An eternity of this before your eyes? Are you saying that is what you want?"

She leaned forward and looked around quickly before she took his flesh mask off his face. "No, I want an eternity to your real face before my eyes." She then pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

In no time at all, Erik was responding passionately and Christine couldn't help but smile.

"I love you," he breathlessly whispered to her.

"I love you too." She then rested her head on his chest. She was a little high from the amazing feeling that came with being able to say her thoughts out loud.

"We… We can't stay here." Erik regretfully moved away and placed his mask back on." He smiled when he saw she was still wearing his ring. _They will presume we are married._ "No one will question us if get a hotel room for the evening and leave first thing in the morning."

She nodded without delay. "I'll follow you anywhere, angel."

He reached for her hands and carefully helped her up. "I still have much to tell you about me, Christine. I am not sure you won't leave once you know everything. I said it before and I meant it, I won't blame you if you did."

She hushed his lips by placing her finger to them. "I love you and in case you haven't figured it out yet, I don't scare so easily. Now let's find a hotel room for the night and we can either sleep in each other's arms or you can tell me more about your life, while you hold me. Either way, the arrangements are the same. We stay together."

Erik couldn't say anything, all he could do was nod as they walked arm and arm to the nearest hotel. He then realized what he was getting himself into. A night alone with Christine in his arms. God help him.


	32. Chapter 32

**My fellow readers and hopefully, reviewers…. (shameless, I know but reviews have been down lately. I'm hoping to entice.** **) It's time to showcase some fluff, some foreshadowing and of course our latest evil duo, Raoul and Carlotta. You asked for it. And I want to make you happy. LOL**

 **I'm going out of town next weekend but the updates will continue on August 6.**

 **Until then, enjoy and before I forget, I own nothing. Hmm... What's to enjoy about that?!**

Erik and Christine made their way to the hotel and it suddenly dawned on Erik that what few belongings they did have, were probably already in Italy by now. He had decided to send them straight through with the exception of a few incidentals. He thought it would make traveling easier. After all, he didn't anticipate their excursion to the fair.

Christine felt him tense up. "Erik, what is it?"

"I'm afraid we won't have much of a wardrobe for tomorrow or tonight for that matter. I have a few items with me in the satchel but…."

"Oh no! That's right. We missed the last train. Erik, I'm sorry. This is proof positive that I'm the worst traveling companion you have ever had."

Erik grinned. "No, I wouldn't say that. Nadir is pretty lousy. You're beyond pretty." He winked.

"I feel awful. I know I can manage for a day or so but you… I know how important clothing is to you."

Erik looked at her funny and she shook her head quickly. "Not that you judge people by clothing but I know you value your appearance and…."

He smiled and silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips. "I can't deny you are correct. I do care about my appearance but it is not vanity per se. I…. When you have grown up with nothing…. To be denied proper clothing and care because of your face…. I promised myself a long time ago, I would always see to it that I controlled my appearance, whenever possible."

"Erik, I'm sorry. I…."

"Don't be. You said nothing wrong." He looked over at the front desk. I'll check us in and then I'll go and see about some clothing. Maybe you could order up some food. Would that be alright?"

She nodded. "That sounds wonderful but please don't spend your money on me. I'll be fine with what we carried."

"Have you forgotten that I have provisions?" He pated his pocket. "Nadir insisted when he heard I was traveling with a lady. I can't have him think I stopped being a gentleman."

He shushed her before she could protest again by giving her a little kiss on the cheek. It calmed her and she secretly liked knowing her angel was taking care of her. When Erik checked them in, he referred to Christine as his wife and her heart fluttered.

The desk clerk looked at both of them rather oddly and told Erik that they didn't have a single opening for the night. He then tried to move them on their way. That's when Christine placed her arm around Erik and asked the man to hurry, for she and her husband were tired from their holiday excursion. The man was obviously taken away by her beauty because all of a sudden, he handed Erik the key.

"Best room in the hotel, Monsieur."

"But I thought you said…."

"Yes well, with your being on holiday, I'm sure you and your wife would want to indulge a bit."

Erik gave the man a sarcastic look and nodded. "How kind of you." He took the key and off they went.

Erik leaned in and whispered 'thank you' to her but she merely shook her head and kissed him quickly. "I told you that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Only what we do."

They entered the hotel room and Erik hid his surprise when Christine noticed a piano in their room.

"Erik! Did you know? This room is beautiful and the piano…."

He nodded. "I am sure it is for the price he will charge us." He shrugged. "I can't be cross though. You deserve something beautiful and the piano makes it well worth it."

"Now you can play!" She squealed.

"Correction. Now I will go and get some clothing for us so we can travel with comfort and you can practice in my absence."

"I…. Erik? I thought you wanted me to order dinner?"

"And practice." He grinned. "We can't throw away our chance of using this great instrument, my dear."

She hesitated and he placed his arms lovingly around her. "Why are you so nervous? You did well this afternoon."

"I don't know. I love our lessons. Maybe it's the thought of doing them without you that gets me so nervous."

"I'll be with you all the time. I should be the voice you hear inside, remember?" He grinned.

She laughed. "Singing songs in my head."

"And this should help." He pulled out some sheet music. "I've been working on it for a while now and I'd like to hear you sing it."

Her eyes lit up. "A song you wrote?! Why didn't you say so? I love whatever you write." She took the music and read the title. "The… Phantom of the Opera?"

He nodded. "It's a song about me or rather who I was and how you never saw me as such."

"What do you mean by that, Erik?" _Raoul couldn't be right. What is he saying?_

"We met in the Opera House and surely you heard rumors of the Opera Ghost. You know how your angel and he were one and the same."

"Yes but you said you were more of a prankster. I remember you would throw bags of sand down on the stage when Carlotta would walk on. You didn't do anything really bad, right, Erik." Her voice cracked.

He sighed. "I caused mischief and did play some stunts on the managers if they didn't listen to my musical advice." He chuckled at some memories. "I actually managed to have frogs planted in Carlotta's room once. Ha! The toad was in perfect company." He snorted.

Christine looked at him in disbelief. "Frogs? See? They were all harmless pranks. It's not like you murdered anyone. Right?"

Erik stopped smiling. _How did she know that? Those stories took place after she moved away._ "Murdered, Christine? Where did you hear that?"

 _Oh God! Raoul told me about that. I wasn't living at the Opera House when that happened. What am I going to say? Wait a minute! He needs to answer my question._ "Does it matter? It was all over the papers. Mama Valerius read it and I of course was scared for all the people I loved." _I just lied to him. Again!_

Erik hadn't really thought about what she could have read about after she was gone. "You are speaking about the tragedy that occurred. The one that forced Annie and Megan to leave the Opera House."

"Erik…."

"Do you really think I could do what they said I did?"

"No, of course not! I know that's not possible. I have been trying to tell R…. Trying to tell myself that."

Erik was nervous. If she had these fear or suspicions, how could she love him? "You're a good girl, Christine and good girls don't fall in love with evil people."

"You are not evil! Take that back. I am merely trying to make clear that it was a lie. That you were blamed for something that wasn't your fault."

"How long have you wondered about that night?"

"I…."

"And still you spent time alone with me? Agreed to come with? Fall in love with me?" He shook his head. "My poor Christine. What a burden you must be living with."

"Erik, stop this! Loving you is not a burden! I know it isn't true."

"Do you?" He slowly took his mask off. "Well then you are wrong, Christine. Because I did cause the events of that night. I am to blame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She froze. "What did you say?"

"My face, as you know has been my enemy, my fate and my guide for as long as I can remember. When I took up residency as the Opera Ghost, I knew I had to live with certain rumors and it helped me get what I wanted."

"Money…."

"No, peace. They feared me, so they let me be. But that peace was short lived. All I wanted was to live out my life in solitude and die alone. I was finished with the world by that time in my life. That is until I met you. But that's not the story you wanted to hear. You know that story."

"Erik, I don't want you to tell me what you aren't ready to tell me."

"Yes, you do." He looked at her calmly but his voice was stern. "Don't lie. It's unbecoming for you, angel."

He was fighting hard to control his anger but he wasn't angry at her. How could he be? She had a right to know. The fact that she fell in love with him, still amazed him. It amazed him so much he started to doubt how it could actually be so. However, he pushed those thoughts to back of his mind.

"I had made enemies in my lifetime. Some were unintended, but nevertheless, that's what they became. I thought by shutting the world away and living underground, I was safe. After you left, everything and I mean everything went upside down. I rarely spoke to Annie in those days and I was convinced that Megan would be better off without my influence."

He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. "I did nothing but compose. I didn't so much as make a sound, even when Carlotta continued to shrill her nasally voice, night after night. Finally, when my work was finished, I was ready to seal my fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I attended the Opera's New Year's Eve Masked Ball, not by invitation of course. I have a habit of attending places, I don't belong."

Christine wanted to laugh, for she knew that about him. She remembered the night they met at Raoul's party but she stopped herself and wanted to crawl into a hole for her dishonesty.

"My intentions were innocent enough. I had planned to present my opera to the managers and ask that they perform it. Then I would die in peace."

"Die?"

"I planned on killing myself the night after the premiere. You see…"

"What?! Stop! Stop talking!" She ran over to him and kneeled at his feet. "My poor, unhappy Erik. What would make you want to do such a thing? Life is precious. All life, especially yours!" She then wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry, Erik. I'm sorry I ever even mentioned that…."

He gently pulled he away. "You wanted to know. You have every right to know the truth. I told you, I was to blame for the tragedy that night, so I'm going to tell you why."

She shook her head.

"Please, I have to tell you."

"Can I… Can I stay close to you?"

"I am not sure you will want to be here, when you hear what I have to say."

"Then you let me decide for myself, alright?"

He nodded weakly. "I presented the opera and suddenly, it was as if all their problems had a source. I was to blame for everything. Couples breaking up, the lead dance captain breaking his leg, whether or not it was raining, you name it."

She giggled at that.

"As I told you, prior to that night, it was as if the Opera Ghost didn't exist. So I wasn't up to date on the new hires. There was a new stage hand, Joseph Buquet. Looking back, Annie had told me about him but I wasn't paying attention. Thank God, you were safe and far away from there."

She looked at him in confusion.

"He had been attacking the young ballet girls. He would force them to…. And if they caused him trouble he would beat them and still have his way with them. He had them scared for their lives so that no one would say anything. He did this for months without anyone being the wiser until Annie saw one of the girls one night and after hours of trying to get her to tell her what happens, she said the Opera Ghost had raped her!"

"No!"

"I had the unfortunate good timing of reappearing on New Year's Eve. The attack happened two days later and behold, the latest villain had emerged."

"But Madame knew the truth! She knew that you would never, could never…."

"She warned me and told me who she thought it was, thanks to a very eerie display she overheard one day when Buquet was retelling the story of the Phantom and his magical lasso."

"What?"

"A story for another time." He purposely said it that way to see what she would say but to his surprise, her face never flinched. He continued.

"Rape is something that I would never ever be associated with. If you knew what I went through in that gypsy camp, what I saw. What I had to endure…." He closed his eyes and shook the memory away. "When Annie told me what he did, I became enraged. I wanted to kill that man. Not because he blamed his sins on me but for what he did to those poor, innocent girls."

He suddenly needed water. "I need something to drink. I…."

Christine got up and brought him some water. "Drink, angel."

He swallowed it in an instant and then looked at her in amazement. She was looking at him and she wasn't afraid.

"I was angry and I disrupted a rehearsal. Once I saw that they weren't even practicing my opera, I went ballistic. I threatened them all and I…."

She touched his knee. "What did you do?"

"I cut the chandelier down and it scattered into thousands of pieces and it hurt a few people in the process. Unfortunately, Carlotta was not on stage at the time."

She covered her mouth. "Angel, you were upset and not thinking straight."

"That's not all."

She braced herself. "What else happened?"

"I demanded that Don Juan Triumphant be performed in two weeks' time or a disaster beyond their imagination would occur." He cringed. "I can be overly dramatic at times."

She started to mover her fingers up and down his back to relax him. "You don't have to go on."

"Yes, I do." He sighed into her touch. "I know I am asking a lot but can you not stop?"

She nodded and continued.

"The day of the performance, Megan was back stage, I don't know what she was doing there. Annie and I both told her to stay away but she... Well she's Megan! Buquet found her."

"No!" This caused Christine to stop at once. Panic was written all over her face. "Good God, please don't tell me he hurt her!"

"He never got the chance." Erik let his words linger.

Christine realized exactly what happened and she hugged him tightly. "It's alright. You had no other option! He was going to…. I can't even say it."

"She never saw him coming. He was about to take her from behind but I was there, in the shadows. I was watching and then I took my lasso and I straggled him. Megan didn't even turn around until after his body dropped to the floor." All the while, Erik noticed that Christine kept her arms around his neck.

"Needless to say, news of my killing Buquet circulated all over the Opera House. It took me hours to calm down Megan and Annie… She was fit to be tied. First at me for acting on my own, then at Meg for disobeying her and then angry because she knew they would crucify me."

"But they had to know that he was the rapist then. They had to all come forward to your defense and…."

Erik scoffed. "My sweet Christine, you are a delight. Do you really think anyone was going to admit they lied to protect me? A known extortionist and killer?"

"But why protect a man like Joseph Buguet?"

"And admit the Opera House hired someone of his caliber? What if the families of these poor girls would seek restitution? No, besides the de Chagnys wouldn't have that."

"The de Chagnys? What do you mean?"

Erik sighed. "I think you may need a drink and I don't mean water." He laughed. "Raoul and his brother Phillip became the patrons of the Opera House, maybe a year or two after you left. Actually Phillip did but Raoul had more of a passion for the arts, or I should say the ladies, but he had clout and money and that's what mattered to the managers."

"How was the Vicomte involved?" _Have I been lied to all this time by the wrong man?_

"They ensured the matter was handled to create the perfect victim and cast yours truly in the role. Of course, it was my own fault. I had to see my Opera. I couldn't be satisfied to simply hear it below. I had to be there. Worst, my ego couldn't allow them to have their lead tenor play the part. He was butchering all the lines!"

"I don't understand."

"I planned on intercepting their tenor and playing the lead role myself. There really was no one else capable of hitting the notes properly." He looked at her and she couldn't move for fear of what he would say. "It was an accident, Christine. I had only planned on locking him in his dressing room but the fool fought me. He fought me hard and sat on me. He was a very large man, so it knocked the wind right out of me and then he began to choke me. I was in complete defense mode. I wasn't thinking about anything but getting free of his hold and so with all my might I hit him hard at his side."

"Then what happened?"

"I didn't know that he had an inflamed appendix. He died instantly."

"My God…."

Erik got up and poured her some brandy. He brought it back and sat the glass down on the table.

"When the lead saw I wasn't her leading man, she screamed and it was utter chaos. I am not sure how the fire got started but if it hadn't, I probably would have been taken into custody. Instead, it was my chance to escape and I left the Opera House that night, never to return. Raoul and his brother made sure I was identified as the culprit for everything that night. That includes the fire, murder and rape in the papers. Annie and Megan found me days later and well the rest of the story isn't as exciting."

He was still standing, while Christine sat in silence. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg her to forgive him but another part wanted to call her bluff and tell her that he was right all along. She could never love him. Instead, he did neither.

"I better go and get those clothes before all the stores close. "Please drink the brandy. It will calm your nerves…. Somewhat. Don't wait up."

He grabbed his mask and bolted for the door.

Christine wiped her silent tears and desperately tried to stop herself from shaking. "It was all a lie and I believed him. I had doubts but I never completely thought he would be so evil, so vile. Raoul, you wanted me to believe that Erik was a monster but in the end it was you. It was always you. And now, because of my stupidity, I'm going to lose him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later, Erik returned. He was quiet as he made his way through the hotel. He opened the door and was surprised to see Christine at the piano, looking at his music. His heart began to flutter. He halfway expected to find her gone when he got back.

"Hi," he said, as he placed the garment bag over the couch.

"Hi. Did you find what you wanted?"

"Yes. How are you?" He looked at the half full class of brandy. "Did it help?" He motioned over to the glass.

"I only had a few sips. It's too strong for me."

Erik nodded. "I agree with you. That is, I rarely touch alcohol. The few times I have, it always seems to get me in trouble. A little wine, now and again but only for a special occasion."

"I wouldn't know what wine goes for a special occasion."

"Did you eat?"

She nodded. "I ordered you some soup but I'm afraid it's cold now."

"No matter I'm not hungry." He looked nervously at her. "Christine…"

"Erik…."

The both laughed. "You go first." She smiled.

"I…. I can't tell you how happy I am to find you here."

She shook her head. "To find me here? Where else would I be? Are you still afraid I don't understand?"

"It's a lot to understand, Christine and the bigger issue is that I haven't told you everything. I am a murderer and…"

"Stop! I obviously didn't do a very good job of making sure you knew my feelings about all this. It was self-defense. You are not to blame and frankly, I'm grateful that those men are dead because I would much rather have you in the world than them. There, I said it. I said it and I am not sorry for it."

He chuckled at her tone.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You're awfully adorable when you look so matter of fact and yet determined at the same time."

"Is that bad?" She pouted.

"It's one of the million reasons why I love you."

She blushed. "I was going to say that this song is glorious. I can't believe you just wrote it out of thin air. When?"

"While you were sleeping on the train."

"Great, so as I was drooling you created a work of art. Remind me why you love me again?"

He came closer. "Let me count the ways."

She opened her arms up and beckoned for him to come to her. When he did they embraced for several minutes. Erik never wanted to let her go and Christine did all she could to stay close to him.

"Erik, did you mean to write the song as a duet?"

He sighed. "It just turned out that way. Did you practice?"

"A little but I needed my partner." She giggled.

"It's much too late right now. In the morning, before we leave, we'll give it a go."

"The last few notes…."

"You'll work up to them. You're getting better each and every day." He caressed her cheek and Christine leaned into his touch.

"I bought you a nightdress. I hope you don't mind."

She blushed. "I don't mind. I bet it's beautiful. Your taste has always been impeccable."

"I simply know that a beautiful woman, must have beautiful things."

She blushed again. "How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't tell me you sleep in your suit?"

He chuckled. "That causes wrinkles." He winked. "I have night attire."

"Black again?"

He frowned. "It's silk. It looks smashing."

"I… I can't wait to see you in it."

He stared at her for an awfully long time before he spoke. "Christine…."

"What? Didn't we agree to hold each other tonight? I remember the conversation. Don't you want to?"

"Don't be dim. But that would require that we…."

"What? Sleep in the same bed? We were in the same compartment on the train."

"There were two narrow beds."

"Too narrow. We would have been more comfortable if we had been able to put them both together."

"Christine!"

"What?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate to sleep in the same bed, especially when you see the nightdress I purchased. I…." He instantly shut his mouth.

She blushed and giggled. "I see, you pictured me in this nightdress?"

He nodded.

"How sweet. See, you must see if I lived up to your imagination."

"I don't think that would be proper."

"Why? I trust you, Erik. I want you to know right here and now that I trust you. I also am in love with you and after what you told me today, there is no way I am going to have you feel alone in any way tonight."

"But I could…."

"Could what? I know you won't hurt me."

He looked away but Christine brought his head up so she could look into his eyes. "I trust you and I love you and I want the man I feel safest with, to hold me tonight. If the nightdress bothers you, I'll wear your shirt from today. Makes no difference to me."

"My shirt?!" Erik make a face. "That's wasteful. The nightdress will bring out the color of your eyes and…."

"You bought a nightdress to match my eyes?"

He bashfully nodded.

"I have a feeling I may want you to pick out all my clothes from now on. Why don't you give me a few minutes to change and then come to bed? Okay?"

He couldn't speak. Was this the same woman who he confided in hours ago? Does she remember what he told her or is she still in shock?

As they both changed in different rooms, Christine realized it was later than she thought. "Erik were the stores far away?"

"No. I decided to write to Annie and let her know how we were doing. I ended up giving her our hotel address in Italy, in case she needed to reach us."

"That's good." She then noticed herself in the mirror. The nightdress was beautiful. The fabric was satin and it felt wonderful on her skin. She then blushed, when she remembered that Erik imagined her in this. She wondered if he bought it so he too could feel the fabric when they touched. She calmed herself and sat on the bed. "Erik? I'm ready if you want to come in." She then tried to stop her heart from pounding and forced any thoughts of Raoul and her situation out of her mind.

When she saw Erik enter in his black silk attire, she thought she was going to faint. He looked amazing. Whether Erik realized it or not, he was very well built and that night shirt showed off his muscular arms quite well. The only thing she didn't like was that he was still wearing his mask.

"Did you forget something?"

"Hmm?"

She pointed to her face. "Did you want me to take it off for you?"

Erik could feel himself get a little warm when Christine said she would take off his mask. He eyed her lovingly on the bed, when he realized he was in fact correct. She looked perfect.

"Are you sure about this, angel? I can easily just sleep…."

"Erik, take the mask off and get into bed right now." She then covered her face, as she could feel it turn bright red.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me three times." He chuckled.

He slid underneath the covers and Christine cuddled closer to him.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"You look wonderful and my nightdress… It's beautiful. Thank you."

He placed his arm around her and her head was now able to rest on his chest. "It looks amazing on you." He kissed her the top of her head.

"Do I… That is, do I look how you thought I'd look?"

He looked down at her face. "Even better."

"Angel?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"They hurt you in the gypsy camp, didn't they? I mean…. I know from the Devil's Child scene how they treated you but they did more than that, didn't they?"

He tensed up and Christine kissed his neck.

"Angel, it's alright. You are still all man to me. It changes nothing."

"My master raped me about two months after I joined the camp. It didn't stop until Annie helped me escape."

She figured as much but the news of Madame Giry helping him was a surprise. Her head shot up. "Madame? You knew her when you were a child?"

"She came to the camp when she was a student at the Opera House. She saw my act. She took pity on me when she overheard my master force me one night."

"How?"

"She brought me the knife to kill him with." Erik slowly removed his arm and sat up. He pushed his legs to the floor and was about to stand when Christine wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Don't go."

"How can you continue to be kind to a murderer?" He didn't look at her.

"I don't see a murderer before me."

"I don't regret killing that bastard or Buquet, Christine. Do you understand?" He turned his head to look at her.

"What about the tenor?"

He shook his head. "I told you that was an accident. I never intended to hurt him. I…"

"You regret it?"

"Of course I do! I…."

"You were defending your life. A life worth saving, I might add. You know right from wrong. You would never be so quick to condemn yourself or us if you didn't feel remorse."

"How can I expect you to love me despite everything? I told you there is still more to tell."

"More that you have had to endure and yet despite your pain, you still love. I see it in the park, the employees, the way you treat Madame, Meg, Nadir and me, always me. I can't imagine going through a fraction of what you have had to go through and still find the courage to go on and make a difference in so many lives."

"Christine, I don't want you to make a promise and then feel trapped and can't get out. I would never keep you prisoner. I love you but I love you too much to make you be stuck here with me."

"I'm not your prisoner?"

"That's right. So you can go and…."

"I choose to stay right here. What part of 'I love you' do you not understand?"

He turned around and cupped her chin. "How can you the be the only one to see past all of this when everyone else forced me to spent a lifetime alone?"

"Erik, you are not alone."

They kissed and fell gently on top of the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson dropped Carlotta off at the de Chagny estate. He had no desire to see his employer. It didn't suit his agenda at the moment and Thompson was all about his agenda. So Carlotta made her way to the front and asked to see the Vicomte.

"I beg your pardon Madame but what is this in regards to?"

Carlotta scoffed at the butler. "Tell the Vicomte, he will be most pleased to see me as I bring news about his precious Christine."

After being escorted into the library, Raoul greeted her with anticipation.

"Madame, I understand you bring news from Christine? How do you know her?"

"We… work together at Phantasma. I understand she is a very close friend of yours, Monsieur Vicomte?"

"How can I help you, Madame?" Raoul was curious but also very cautions with anyone from Erik's camp and until he could properly determine whether or not they were an asset or a risk to him.

"I know that you and she are in cohorts to bring down Erik."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Perhaps this will allow your memory to return? I also saw you by her window a few weeks ago arranging a date."

"A date that never happened!" He coughed when he realized he got excited. "I mean…." He then noticed the letter address to him. "What is this?"

"A letter from your lady. It seems in her haste she forgot to mail it."

He took the letter and realized it had been opened already. "Are you telling me you tampered with my mail?"

"If not for me, you wouldn't have this letter."

"But why?" He tore the letter and read it quickly. "She went away to decide whether or not she will help me bring that freak to justice once and for all? What kind of spell does he have on her?" He said it more to himself than to Carlotta.

"Monsieur, I have it under very good authority that we can get our little, precious angel back soon and help rid us once and for all of that mad man."

"But why do I need to involve you? Why would you want your employer gone?"

"I have my reasons. Now all we need to do is tell her that if she does not return, you plan on having Erik arrested for being the Phantom of the Opera."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "I'm already on my way in doing just that, with or without Christine's help."

"Yes but she doesn't know that, does she?"

Raoul grinned. He can finally get rid of Erik and make Christine do exactly what he wants. "But how do we find her?"

"Leave that to me, Monsieur. I will get her to return and then you can make her go through with your plan."


	33. Chapter 33

Erik and Christine's kiss was electrifying. Of course they were no strangers to passionate lip locks. Yet there was something all-consuming from being sprawled out on a luxurious bed, entangled in one another's arms and having silky fabric pressed against their skin. Their caresses were more possessive, their kisses seemed to turn more urgent. Their moans of pleasure intensified.

These feelings were new to both of them and although the emotions were strange, they were also wonderful and oh so intoxicating at the same time. Christine's mind was completely blank. All she was able to do was give into her body's instant demands to be closer to Erik. She needed to feel him more. She began to unbutton his shirt and Erik gasped when her fingers began tracing his chest.

"Oh Christine…." He kissed her lips and then dared to venture down her alluring neck with pecks and nuzzles against her skin. When he felt her hands grasp the waistband of his pants, he jerked and swallowed hard. "Angel, we have to stop." He then kissed her out of necessity and shook his head, before he gazed into her eyes. "Tell me…. to stop."

She knew he was right. She knew they weren't ready. She knew she wasn't ready. However, the knowledge of knowing one should stop and wanting to stop were waging war against her. In short, her heart and her body were begging her to keep going, while her mind and her conscience were imploring her to stop and regain her composure.

"Erik, I…" What she would have said after that will forever be a mystery because Erik's mouth was finding his way towards her chest and was inches away from where her nightdress covered her breasts. The feel of his lips pressing against the fabric, as it touched her skin caused her to let out a moan of delight and before she knew it, she was eagerly applying kisses to his very exposed chest, as she managed to fling the shirt across the room.

"Christine… We have to stop! I… Good God, that feels incredible." He moaned out loud and grasped the edge of the bed for support. While he knew biologically what was happening to his body, he never imagined what kind of an effect it would actually have on him. He wanted to fondle and kiss and playfully suck on her breasts that were playing peekaboo with him, as they loosely hid inside her nightdress.

"Erik…. Angel…. Not yet. Just a few more…." She couldn't finish her sentence, when his lips hungrily took hers.

Erik knew he better calm himself or the next reaction he would have would leave him no choice but to run away from embarrassment. He pulled away slightly.

"I think I better…"

She felt him pull away and just the instant of losing their connection, caused her body to panic. She pulled him to her frantically and began kissing him everywhere that she could press her lips to his exposed skin. His face, his head, his shoulders, his arms, his torso. She wasn't able to stop herself.

Erik had forgotten why he had stopped holding her in the first place and began showering her with intense affection. By this point, the straps on Christine's nightdress had fallen off her shoulders and soon, Erik's eyes were granted access to view her beautiful, glistening upper torso, which included her perfect breasts. He hesitated for a moment but just as he was about to give into his temptation, Christine felt her nightdress half way down her body and instantly froze. It was as if they were in a warm, secluded cocoon of love but suddenly someone had striped them bare and exposed them. "Erik! I'm so sorry… Stop…. I can't!" She covered her face in embarrassment. When she dared to face him, she was confused because he was nowhere in sight.

"Erik?"

Erik had bolted from the bed and went across to the opposite side of the room. His head was down as he sat on the floor. He was shaking and didn't bring his eyes to meet hers.

"Erik, what's wrong? Why are you all the way over there and on the floor?" His bizarre behavior allowed her to steady her breathing and adjust her nightdress properly.

"Angel, please forgive me. I'm despicable. I am a complete brute. Dear God, what possessed me like that? I have never…. I am so sorry. Please, don't hate me. I swear I will never, ever taint you again. I betrayed your trust…. I'm nothing but an old, he-goat."

"Erik, no! Stop talking like that!"

"You're right. After what I did, I don't deserve to even address you. I will…."

"What you did? Angel, stop berating yourself. I won't stand for it. You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing. I am the one that should be apologizing. I completely lost my senses. I was out of control." She then blushed. "You stir things inside of me that I have never felt before and I just was being foolish because I never wanted it to end and I almost put us in a terrible…. Well, not terrible…." She felt her cheeks turn red again. "But compromising situation, due to my selfishness."

"After what I told you, you must think me a liar. I showed no self-control. I…."

"Erik, you were pausing! You kept wanting to stop." She saw him shake his head. "Answer me one question then. If you were to blame for our behavior, then kindly tell me where your shirt is right now?"

She couldn't believe she was calling attention to his bare frame or to the fact that she was the reason as to why it was off in the first place but she had to make him realize that he was not to blame. Truthfully, Christine wasn't exactly sorry for what happened between them but she would address that later.

He looked around and pointed to it. "On the floor."

"And how did it get there?"

He couldn't help by smile at the memory of Christine tugging and pulling it off of him.

"It didn't magically fall off of you, did it?"

"No." He hid his smirk.

"Angel, please come over to me and sit down."

He looked up. "On the bed?"

She patted a space beside her. "On the bed and I promise, I won't overstep my bounds." She smiled.

He wanted to offer up reasons as to why he shouldn't but when she looked at him like that, with such soft and beckoning eyes, he had no other choice but to do what she asked. He could deny her nothing. He sat on the bed but he was still very stiff.

Christine tried not to notice his chest but it was hard not to. Especially when she found it so very appealing. She had never seen a man's torso exposed like that before and although there were scars, she found it made his skin even more tempting to touch. One day, she would ask about the scars but not now. Now, she needed to focus and it required Erik putting on a shirt.

"Would you…. Could you please… Ah…. Erik, don't take this the wrong way. I adore your chest, as I am sure you know by now but could you please cover up for this conversation?"

"Oh, of course."

He got up, bent down to pick up the shirt, put it on and began buttoning it up. She liked how graceful he was at every movement and her eyes went to his magnificent fingers. She remembered how wonderful those fingers felt on her.

He stood waiting for her to speak but she crossed her arms and motioned for him to return to his spot on the bed. He sighed but complied.

She took his hand. "Precious…"

"Precious?"

She nodded. "You did nothing wrong. You wanted to stop. I was the aggressor." She fought the urge to blush.

"But…."

"I loved everything that happened between us. I didn't want to stop but as much as I love the way you make me feel, I know we can't give in to those feelings." _Not yet anyway._

"I know. I just know that I could have been…. Wait. The way I make you feel? How do I make you feel?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I just…." He chuckled. "I never imagined experiencing those feelings with someone, let along the most beautiful woman in all existence."

"Erik!" She slapped his arm playfully.

He just looked at her in all seriousness. "You are and I can't believe I'm the only man to ever say it."

Her mind thought of Raoul but she erased him from her thoughts. "Even if someone did, you are the first man that I ever wanted to see me like that and the only man I care about looking beautiful for."

He kissed her hand. "I just never imagined that someone could want me like that."

She kissed his hand. "Someone does and it's the same someone who loves you." She kissed his deformed cheek. "Your face is smooth; you know that? It's not what one might think. Looks are deceiving. The only thing that really matters is the beauty underneath."

"Are you real?" He caressed her cheek.

"I think after tonight; we both can be certain about how real we are." She giggled. "I have another question though."

"How do we handle the sleeping arrangements from now on?"

"Well, no but we can address that later. "Do you shave?"

He looked at her oddly. "Shave?"

She nodded.

"No."

"Hmm."

"Why?" He looked at her in curiosity.

"Well, just now when I kissed you. It's funny. I didn't realize it before but I thought I felt a tiny stubble."

His hand went to his cheek. "That's impossible."

She shrugged. "You may want to look at that in the morning." She blushed. "I mean, most ladies prefer a clean-shaven man." She giggled.

"Do they, now? And what does this lady prefer?"

"You."

They kissed tenderly and then Erik got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. Rest well, my angel."

"Erik, no! I meant what I said. I don't want you to sleep alone. We can control ourselves now that we both know what can happen." She cursed herself when she felt her cheeks turn red again. _How can I ever hope to be an adult if I can't discuss adult things without acting like a school girl?_

"Christine, I am alright. Besides we shouldn't tempt fate."

"But there has to be a way where we can be close and not… I promise, I won't touch you. There. Is that better? Word of honor!" She crossed her heart.

Erik laughed in delight. "Angel…." He then got an idea. "Would you mind getting up from the bed for a moment?"

"No." She got up and then went towards him. "What are you thinking?"

He went over to the closet. "There are extra pillows. This just might work."

Christine watched Erik work with precision, as he attempted to create a border between his side of the bed and hers. There was no disguising that he was an architect by trade. He looked at the structure for several minutes before finally nodding and showing his approval.

Proudly he turned to Christine and asked, "What do you think?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "It's genius but…."

"But what?" He looked crestfallen when he thought she didn't like it and so she caressed his cheek.

"No, angel it's wonderful. It's just that I…. Would it really be so bad if we could hold hands? I… Suppose that after such an experience with you tonight, I don't want to feel separated from you. My not wanting you to sleep on the couch, is as much for me as it is for you."

Erik grinned. "Lie down on the bed."

"Erik?"

"Please, my dear. Trust me."

She nodded instantly. "I can do that."

She was lying down, facing the ceiling. "Okay, now what?" She heard him get into bed.

"Place your hand inside the small square space that is in the center of us."

She did and instantly she felt his hand grasp hers.

"Precious, you thought the same thing?"

"More like hoped that you would like the idea."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you, Erik."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When morning came, Christine was awakened by the sound of music being played. She smiled, when she recognized it was Erik's music that she was hearing. Yet it also terrified her too. If he was playing his song, that meant he would want her to sing his song. He did say they would sing in the morning before they departed. She unwillingly got out of bed and prepared herself for the hectic day that was instore. For if they were leaving today, they could easily be in Italy by tomorrow night, if not sooner.

She knew Erik was going to tell her about his circumstances in Italy. She wanted to lash out at all the people who tried to hurt him before. How could Raoul or anyone think he was involved in the young girl's murder? She wanted to punch Raoul. How could he go through with this? Why would he hate Erik so? And what is Erik going to say when he finds out that Raoul wanted her to help trap him? The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"I have to tell him but maybe there is a way to fix this mess without…."

"Christine, are you up, my dear?" He knocked on the door but did not come in.

"Yes, angel. I'll be right out."

"I have breakfast ready for you and then I thought we could sing the duet together. Would that be alright?"

"Sing together? You mean, you'd sing with me?"

"Of course. Why should you have all he fun?" He laughed. "Come out when you're ready."

The thought of singing together with Erik made her forget all about Raoul and her situation. She quickly finished getting ready and went to greet her angel of music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she entered the room, she found him sipping tea by the piano.

"Good morning, Precious." She grinned when she saw how much he liked hearing her address him like that.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, despite my hand being a little cramped but it was completely worth it." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You?"

"I don't think I have ever had such a restful night of slumber with the sounds of an angel practically singing in my ear. Well in your case, snoring but you get the idea." He laughed loudly.

"Erik!"

"I'm joking, I swear." He began to play. "Please eat and then we shall warm you up."

"Aren't you eating?" She went over to the table, eyeing all the goodies.

"I've already had some toast. I'm fine with tea."

"You should have woken me up. I would have had breakfast with you."

He watched her fill her plate and he smiled, as he continued to play. _Could it really be like this for us each morning? Oh, to just share the same room with her is a paradise._ "I couldn't wake you. You looked so peaceful. Besides, we may not have a very restful train ride. I couldn't reserve us a compartment this time."

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

Erik pinched himself. _You are awake, my friend. Awake and in complete awe of the lady before you. What am I going to do once she learns of Luciana? Will she still love me? Will she still stay?_

Once Christine was finished with breakfast, she joined Erik by the piano.

"Erik, Don't expect much. Those last notes…."

"Are we on the last notes?" He eyed the sheet music. "Nope, looks to me like we are going to do a warm up or two and then start at the beginning." He looked at her. "My God, you are beautiful in the morning but your posture. Stand up, straight, Mlle Daae."

"Yes, Maestro." She knew now was not the time to play, for he was being her serious tutor and she desperately wanted to make him proud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind"

Erik nodded to her and then began to sing his part.

"Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind"

Christine was almost knocked off her feet. His voice was perfection. She saw his face nod to signal her cue and she began to sing again.

"Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear…."

"It's me they hear."

Then came the moment she could hardly wait for. It was time when their two voices to merged as one.

"My/your spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind."

Erik's eyes remained closed, as if he were savoring the sensation of their music. It was as if they were two strands of melody entwined. He then sang out.

"In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery…"

"Were both in you." Her face flushed when she sang that line and Erik nodded his approval.

"And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!" She then stopped knowing the last notes were upon her.

"Sing, my angel of music! Sing and don't think about it. Just sing."

She opened her mouth and began to hit the note but then stopped.

"I'm sorry, angel. I…"

He stopped playing. "You had it. You were going to do it. Why did you stop?"

"I'm scared of how it will sound."

He got up from the piano bench and placed his hands on her shoulder. "It's not the notes, Christine. It's inside of you." He placed his fingers on her heart. "It's always been right there inside your heart. You have to want it and believe it yourself. I can't do that for you."

She moved away and looked out the window. "I'll try again, angel. I promise, I'll make you proud."

"No!" He came towards her. "Don't make me proud. Make yourself proud. In the end, that's all that matters. I told you, I don't care about the bet with de Chagny. This is for you. It's always been about you."

Is that why she was hesitating? No matter how often she tried to escape Raoul and her past, it kept finding its way back to haunt her.

She nodded but looked uneasy and Erik wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we did enough for today. We used the piano to the fullest." He grinned. "I do say, you are my favorite duet partner." He looked down at her and made her smile.

"As you are mine."

He nodded and then released his hold. "Angel? I've been thinking. How would you feel if we put off going to Italy for another day or so?"

"Why?"

"I may never be back here again. If Father Mansart was right about Madeline, then maybe I do have a right to go back to that house one last time."

 _A/N: The song is the title song from a musical in the 80's. Maybe you've heard of it? :)_


	34. Chapter 34

Meg was worried that Nadir may have misunderstood the kiss on Thompson's check. She went to where she had seen him but was alarmed when she found him gone. She shook her head and forced herself not to cry.

"It will be over soon. I'm going to end this tonight one way or the other. I can't go on like this." She then turned around and jumped in surprise when she saw Nadir at her feet.

"Nadir, what are you doing?"

He shook his head and didn't conceal a tear that went down his cheek. "Meg, I am so sorry."

"Sorry? What in the world could you have to be sorry for?"

He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. Then he forced himself to stand up and let go of her small frame.

"Meg, I've betrayed you. I've betrayed everyone."

"Betrayed me?" She looked at him trying to read his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I have been selfish. I was only thinking of myself. I never should have overstepped my bounds and crossed such a line with you."

Meg rolled her eyes. "This again? Nadir, are we going to do this every few days? How many times do I have to tell you that I love you and you didn't overstep any bounds? Yesterday, you were pledging me forever and now…."

"I was wrong, Meg and even though I desperately want this to be right…. It can never be. Antoinette made me realize that I have been acting like a fool and I won't hurt my family any longer."

"Antoinette? What do you mean? Nadir… What did you do?" Her eyes widen in fear.

Nadir looked away. "I wanted to stop lying. I didn't want for you to have to keep such a secret and so I decided to tell your mother about us."

"You did what?!" She was as white as a ghost.

"I told Antoinette that I loved you and I wanted to build a life with you." He faced her and continued before she could stop him. "I know we said we would tell her together but I thought if I talked to her one on one, she might understand better. After all, I have known her for years. It was a matter of honor, that it come from me. I needed to tell her of my feelings and ask her for her blessing."

"W.. When did you tell her this?"

"Today."

"Today?!" Meg almost fainted. Her mother heard both Thompson and Nadir's confessions of love. What must she think of her?

"The minute I said it…. I don't know. I suppose I had this unprecedented fantasy that she would embrace me and tell me that she wouldn't want her daughter with any other man." He laughed. "Instead she was visibly upset and appalled. She said I betrayed you and her. I was supposed to protect our family and instead, I caused damage."

"Damage? Nadir…. Wait. Did you tell Mama I loved you too?"

Nadir thought for a moment. "I…. I was so taken aback by her anger and her words. I am not sure. I wanted to go to her first and explain my feelings. I suppose I inferred that I did but I…" He placed his head in his hands. "What does it matter? I am the older one. I am the one who should be responsible. I never should have let this go on between us."

"She said that or is that what you think?"

He dropped his hands and looked at her with such longing. "Oh Meg, I do love you but I know that Antoinette's words weren't entirely misspoken. I can't protect you if I love you."

"What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense."

"If I love you, I will be doing things for you and us and our future. I won't care about the greater good. I could easily see myself choosing you over anything and anyone. Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't understand." She wasn't going to cry. The last thing she wanted was Nadir coming to hold her out of pity. "Are you saying you don't love me because I know that is not true."

"I do love you, Meg. I love you so much that I know it's better for you and for everyone if we end things."

"End things? Better for everyone?" She couldn't hold her frustration and anger in any more. "You are a coward! A liar and a coward! Last night you told me we were stronger together and now because my mother didn't welcome the news with open arms, you decide we are over? We were supposed to tell her together and you never should have done so without telling me! She was confused and scared. We have investigators coming to interrogate us and find out about Uncle Erik. Of course her mind is focused on protecting the family. Why would you tell her now?"

"I thought it would help. After your nightmares last night…."

"Again, you acted on your own, Nadir! Having a relationship, means you should have told me if you were going to discuss it with anyone, especially my mother! You love me so much; you claim you can just let go. Well, you've tried it before and failed. Guess what? I say, if you love someone so much, you stay by their side, always! Every time we are tested, you run. You didn't betray me for falling in love with me, Nadir. You betrayed me every time you decided to stop loving me!"

"Meg…." He came towards her.

"Don't! If you want to end things, fine. I will not argue with a man about wanting to love me or not. He should know that what we have is sacred and should put me above anything. I thought that man was you. My mistake."

Nadir trembled at the sound of her voice. He had never heard her so cold, so determined, so grown up. "Allah, knows how much I have hurt you."

"And both Allah and I know that one day, you will regret this. Be happy in the life you have chosen, Nadir."

Meg turned on her heels and walked back towards the house. She then closed the door in her bedroom and sank to her knees, sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last thing that Meg wanted to do was go to Thompson's tonight but she had no choice. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay tomorrow when he started asking questions at the fairgrounds. She was also in no mood to see her mother. How could she? For all her mother knew, Meg was in love with Thompson and had no idea that Nadir had fallen in love with her. She couldn't lie, nor did she want to put herself in a situation where she might weaken and tell he mother the truth. Then what? Then have to fight with her about how she helped destroy her very happiness?

 _No, as much as I want to blame Mama, she is not to blame. Nadir doesn't want to fight for me and I should have told Mama everything long before today. The only thing I can do right now is try and save whatever dignity I have. I am going to see Thompson and do what I set out to do in exchange for peace. Then… Well, I figure out the rest later._

Meg arrived at Thompson's and was escorted into the library. Chills went down her spine as she looked around the cold and lonely room. His house was beautiful and big but it felt empty.

 _What good is all this if it doesn't feel like a home?_

The doors opened abruptly and Thompson appeared in somewhat casual attire. He wasn't in his usual suit jacket. This time, he wore a loose fitting shirt and a vest that wasn't buttoned.

"Comfortable, my dear?"

"Not really. This room is stuffy and cold."

He smirked. "I do apologize. You see I do most of my entertaining in the bedroom. If it would make you more comfortable, I could arrange for a fire."

"This is fine. I don't plan staying long." She gave him a rather insinuating look.

"Is that a fact? Well, I beg to differ but I'll let you be the judge of that." He winked. "A drink to warm you up?"

"Nothing you could offer me, would ever warm me up. I assure you."

"Feisty, aren't we tonight. I must admit I have missed this side of you. So much better than the weeping and sniffling." He moved slowly to the bar. "Mind if I drink?"

She simply shook her head.

"Thompson…."

"Don't you want to call me by my first name?"

"No." She mumbled.

He heard her anyway and chuckled. He then turned around and took a sip of his drink. "You do look pretty tonight. I almost wish I could take you just like that."

She felt her insides turn. "Thompson, I think we should get this over with. I know you wanted to prolong this but I see no reasons for it. I will… Do all you ask tonight but I hope that you will honor your word as a gentleman and let our proposition be considered fulfilled. I do this for you and you let this matter against my family and our fair stop."

"Meg, I can't do that. It's in the hands of the law now. I have to investigate the crime to the fullest extent of my abilities." He then smiled. "Of course, I can determine when I have reached that extent." He took another sip. "But why do you want to end things so soon? We haven't even begun. You might find yourself liking things between us."

"Never!" She covered her mouth quickly, regretting her boldness. "I mean, from where we started, we could never…."

He simply nodded his head. "You'll do all I ask tonight?"

She nodded.

"Can you answer me, Meg. I want things to be very clear between us."

"Yes." She let out a breath, she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Good." He then walked over and faced her. "Take off your clothing, slowly."

"Here? Why won't we go upstairs?"

"Because I don't want to take you upstairs. Now do as I say. Just as you said you would."

She knew she was going to have to do this but stripping in front of him was not what she wanted. After he made her eat practically naked in front of him, she only desired to be in the dark, so hopefully she wouldn't have to see what he would force her to do. She had thought she could just be still and let him do what he wished. The sooner she let him have her, the sooner it would all be over. Yet he was determined to humiliate her. God, she hated him.

She removed her shawl, and then she undid the buttons on her dress. Thompson sat on the couch and soaked it all in. He never let his eyes leave her body. Once she was half way done with her corset, he stood up and walked behind her, placing his hands on her waist.

"You are at my mercy right now, Meg Giry. In this moment, I am your master and you have no choice but to do all I say. Is that right?"

She was trembling and fighting to hold back every tear that wanted to shed from her eyes. "Yes." She replied weakly.

"Say it louder."

"Yes."

"Say it louder!"

"YES!"

He then let her go and grinned as he walked back to couch but didn't sit down. Instead, he picked up a box that was hiding from behind.

"Open this and put it on."

Meg was confused. "Wait, what?"

"We are going to be late. Yet, you were such a welcomed distraction that I couldn't resist." He started walking toward the door. As his hand reached the doorknob, he called back to her. "I must change, be ready in twenty minutes. I'll send someone to attend to your hair."

"But I thought…."

He turned back around. "You said you would do anything I asked tonight. I want you to come with me this evening to a gala. Now just do as you are told." He looked at her for a few more seconds. "How I wish I could take you in just that corset." He sighed. "Some other time. I know you will look beautiful in that dress. Twenty minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik began to pace. "I know that we need to leave for Italy soon. I can't prolong the inevitable but I just feel that maybe I should go see that house one more time. I would never even have fathomed it alone but with you…."

Christine walked up to him and took his hand. "Yes, angel?"

"With you by my side, I feel as if I can."

"Erik, of course we should go. I'm so happy you changed your mind." She caressed his exposed cheek.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I must confess; I am worried about seeing Giovanni again. He must still be alive. I can't imagine him being more than 60. What if he can't stand to see me?"

"Oh no, angel. Don't talk like that."

"Angel, you don't know what happened! I know I need to tell you. It's another reason why I want to go to that house…I don't know…. Maybe I thought that if I told you there, it would be less devastating for me once you leave? Heartbreak is the only feeling I have ever had there. I'll be used to it."

"What did you say? Erik! How many times do I have to tell you I am not going to leave you?"

"Christine, no one is that understanding... I just need to have some form of balance or familiarity if… When…." He was visibly shaking.

"Erik, listen to me. Calm down. Please. Just look at me!" She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him lovingly. When she broke the kiss, she could feel him start to relax. "Don't you see? I won't leave you no matter what you tell me." She caressed his hair, smiling that she was able to calm her angel down. "I simply can't."

He looked at her with such love and they embraced one another for a long time before setting out to visit Erik's childhood home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Annie was in her office going through documents. She had just finished her meeting with the staff letting them know about Thompson's presence on the grounds and was thankful that Carlotta was not in attendance. The last thing she needed was to have her ask questions in front of the others. Yet Nadir was nowhere to be found and that disappointed and enraged her. She had also wanted to talk to Meg about her new romance but she couldn't bring herself to approach the subject.

"Something is off. Shouldn't she seem happy? Yet she seems nervous all the time. Of all the men to fall in love with! Maybe it would have been easier if she did love Nadir! She laughed. "That's outrageous."

A knock at the door was a welcomed break from her thoughts. She opened the door and was presented with a telegram.

"Dear God…" She immediately though the worst. _Erik must be in trouble. Otherwise, why would he spend money to send this._ She tore it opened and when she read it she sighed in relief.

"It's merely his address in Italy. Thank goodness, he and Christine are safe." She then thought it might be a wonderful treat to have letters waiting for them once they arrived in Italy. She also thought it would be the perfect excuse to talk to Meg and maybe get more information on her new love and how this all came about.

"Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll talk to Meg and she can write to Christine and I'll send both letters along so our friends have news and are aware of what is going on here. Erik will need to know what Thompson ends up finding…. I only hope he doesn't inquire about the Devil's Child's true identity." She placed the telegram in her desk drawer but in her haste to see Meg, she didn't lock up her office.

Meanwhile, Carlotta was watching Annie's office and the minute she left, Carlotta made her way inside. She had seen that a telegram was delivered and she knew it had to involve Erik in some way. She sat at the desk and opened the drawer.

"The old lady must be slipping. This was far too easy. And look at the Master! How foolish to send your whereabouts like this for anyone to find." She laughed. "Christine, expect to get a letter from your new best friend very soon."


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy Saturday! Where has the summer gone? Wasn't it just here? I already saw fall colors at the nail salon and pumpkins out on display?! Sigh… I suppose I have no choice but to move on and write the next chapter. So enough of my babbling, I'll just end and say I own nothing. Wait a minute, summer's ending and I own nothing? Come on….**

Meg was on stage doing some warm ups. She found it comforting and irritating to know that since Erik left, there was always ample rehearsal space. She knew he'd be disappointed if people were neglecting their rehearsals. Yet dread washed over her when she realized it wasn't because the troop had lost their drive, it was more than likely Thompson's interrogations that were delaying their practice time.

Thompson… What a strange twist of events that occurred last night. One minute, Meg had prepared herself for the worst and had mentally decided to just barrel on through with the deed. Instead he presented her with that dress and invited her the gala leaving her beyond shocked.

At first, she was hesitant and questioned every move she and he made. He introduced her to everyone and presented her as his dear friend. She watched him and while some of his actions were as fake as the smile he wore, there were times when he would genuinely laugh or an expression would trace his face and she felt he was being sincere. There were times when he had to leave her alone to greet a business associate or colleague and she felt the stares of all the women in the room, trying to pin point exactly how dear of friends she and Thompson were. They obviously knew his reputation. Those were the moments she feared. However as if it were on cue, every time one of the ladies tried to imply something or question too deeply, Thompson would arrive and dismiss all questioning or say something that caused everyone to laugh. Strange as it sounded, she found herself relaxing whenever he was by her side.

When the night ended, Meg prepared for the worst. She was going to ask again that this not only be the night but that it be their one and only night. However, before she could even make that statement, Thompson stopped the carriage, kissed her on the cheek and bade her goodnight.

When she asked him about the dress and her clothes. He shrugged and told her that the dress was a gift and maybe she would find use for it again someday. Maybe even use it in her act. He said he would see her tomorrow and thanked her for a lovely evening. He then instructed the driver to take her home.

Meg was beyond confused. Why did he do that? Why was he acting so nice all of a sudden? She shook her head and tried to focus on her routine, only to fail miserably.

"Meg! At last I found you. Only, I suppose this should have been the first place I looked."

"Mama, are you alright? What's wrong? Are the others ok?"

Annie continue to walk up to the stage. "Yes, my dear. Everyone is fine. Well… Maybe not fine but we will be fine. I met with them this morning. They all are aware of what will be taking place." She looked at her pocket watch and when she closed it, she rubbed her thumb over her husband's name. She need his strength right now, when talking to their daughter.

"Oh, well that's good. I was just trying to grab a few moments to myself. I know Uncle Erik would want this dance perfect by now and …."

Annie smiled, she remembered she had her way in. "I bring you wonderful news, child."

"Really? What is it Mama?"

"Erik sent his address in Italy. What would you say about writing to him and Christine so they have news to read once they arrive?"

Meg's eyes widened. "Mama, that is wonderful! I've missed them so much. I never even really got to talk to Christine when she was here."

"I'm sure you have much to tell them. I wonder if you will tell Erik about Thompson in the same way that you will tell Christine, eh?"

Meg's heart sunk. "What do you mean?"

Annie shook her head. "I may be old but I'm not that old! I am sure you would want to share a few young girl things with someone your own age."

Meg was about to protest when she remembered that Annie thought she loved Thompson. She then realized that she and Christine might have a lot to talk about after all. If she loved Erik, who was older, maybe she could help her understand Nadir and how difficult it was to really love him.

"Mama…."

"Meg, you could have told me about your young suitor. You know I just want you happy."

She looked at her mother pointedly. "You really mean that, Mama?"

Annie looked offended. "Of course! Why would you doubt it?"

"Well…."

"I mean I am not a fan of what he is doing right now but Claude told me that he takes his job seriously and I have to remind myself that it is the Vicomte that is pulling these strings. What would I have done if Claude had been the one investigating this case?"

"But Mama…."

"Erik will need to know of course but hopefully Thompson's feeling for you will help bring this matter to a close. I only hope he doesn't ask to speak to the…. Devil's Child. The staff has been instructed and fortunately Carlotta was not there but if she does say something…."

"She won't! I'll make sure Thompson doesn't listen to a word that Viper says."

Annie smiled. "See? He will listen to you and you know it."

Meg wondered if she did have some influence over Thompson after all. _No, last night was part of his game. He wanted me to be off guard and think only he could protect me. He's still the same disgusting man he always has been._

"So, you will write to them? I better mail them by this evening, if we even hope to have the letters there before they arrive. As it is, they probably will arrive before the letters but at least they will get some news from home and we can tell them how we both love and miss them."

"Yes Mama. I'll write them right away."

Annie went to hug her daughter. "I love you, Meg."

"I love you too." She held her tighter.

Annie embraced the feeling of holding her daughter close. She instantly regretted not having more moments like this.

"Remember that you can tell me anything and in the end, all I want is for you to be happy." She touched her chin. "Meg, you are happy, aren't you?"

"Annie! Annie!"

Fleck came running into the tent. "Annie!"

"My God, Fleck what is it?"

"There's been a terrible accident. You have to come quickly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squelch was sitting on a makeshift bed, fussing over Thompson's care.

"If you don't hold still, it will hurt more."

"I'm fine, Inspector. Really. I just dread telling Annie about the damage. This will hurt the fair."

"I have a feeling that Madame Giry, will think your loss would have hurt the fair more. Now sit still!"

Thompson continued to bandage the cut up. "I'm not a doctor, so you'll need to have this looked at but this should get you through the day. Do you have someone you can go to because I know someone who…."

"We have Dr. Gangle. He'll set me straight."

Thompson looked skeptical. "Is he a real doctor or part of the act?"

"No, he's real! Look, I'm fine but the fire destroyed not only the tent but all the props in it. Our star attraction won't be able to go on."

"Ah, the Devil's Child. Well, surely there is something else for him to do on a fairground so large. Eh?"

"I'm sure he'll be thankful he won't have to put on that damn make-up." Squelch made a face and pretended not to notice Thompson's expression. "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say…. If anyone in town knew that was a trick…" He lowered his head.

Thompson laughed. "You really think people believe that some man like that is real? It's entertainment, that's all."

Squelch shrugged. He felt bad for burning the Master's crafts but he had no choice. He couldn't have Thompson discover who Erik really was."

"I always knew it was a hoax. You just took up the alleged Phantom of the Opera's persona and made some guy look the part. Everything here is fake, isn't it?"

"Is that part of my questioning, Monsieur?"

Thompson laughed. "I'll leave it off the record then."

Meanwhile, Annie walked past the Devil's Child tent and gasped. "Dear God, A fire?! When? How?"

"I don't know but Squelch got hurt. He's in his tent. Thompson was helping him."

Meg stopped walking. "Thompson? What do you mean?"

"He found him lying on the ground and picked him up and carried him inside. He was conscious but his arm was badly cut."

"Come you two, let's go and see them." Annie led the way and when she arrived at Squelch's tent, it was Meg who charged in first.

"What is going on?" She saw Squelch with his arm wrapped, sitting on the bed, drinking some whiskey and Thompson joining him in a cup.

Squelch eyed Annie. "I'm sorry, Annie I tried to save it but…."

"Nonsense, you are all right That's what matters. How did it happen?"

"I don't know." Squelch said but not before looking at Fleck.

Meg just eyed Thompson. "You helped him?"

He put the cup down. "I was coming to question him and found him on the ground. I suppose I was just doing my job. No use having a dead witness." He then looked at Annie. "You need to get him to a doctor. The wrapping I did just serves a purpose, at best."

"We will look after him. Thank you, Thompson. You were most kind."

He nodded. "I think under the circumstances, I better leave for the day and pick up where I left off tomorrow. Good day, everyone."

Thompson left the tent and Meg couldn't help but follow him out.

Annie just sat down on the bed. "Alright you two, now that we are alone. What the hell did you do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was standing in front of his mother's house and couldn't bring himself to move. Ridiculous really, as it was now his house but something still prevented him for entering.

Christine took hold of his arm. "Angel, do you need a minute?" She gently coaxed him towards the door.

He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry it's just…. I'm being very silly. After all, I'm a grown man and this is my house now."

"You're a lot of things, Erik but silly isn't one of them. We don't have to go inside. We can just go back the way we came and head for Italy." She tried so hard to read his eyes. _So complex, so brilliant while still being soulful as they hold the sadness of the world._

"I do have to do his, Christine." He merged ahead and placed the key in the lock."

"Wait." She moved in front of him. "You're not doing this because you feel you have to do this in order to prepare yourself in case I leave, are you? Because I am never going to leave. Erik, I told you…."

He shook his head and this time gave her a real smile, through his flesh mask. He cupped her chin. "I am doing this for me and eventually, us."

With that she relaxed and kissed his covered cheek. "Lead on, Maestro."

Erik opened the door and at first tune, he was taken aback how nothing seemed to have changed. How long ago had his mother died? _She never changed a thing?_ He placed the small bag of their belongings down on the floor and turned around.

"Christine…." He noticed her eyes fixated on the painting by the doorway. "Angel, what is it?"

"Erik, is that… Yes, they must be your parents." She looked at him and then back at the painting. "Erik, you are the spitting image of your father."

Erik took his flesh mask off. "Can you say that now with a straight face?"

"Erik, don't you see it? Have you never seen this before? Come over here, please."

He reluctantly walked over to her. "Christine, I know this painting very well. My father, Charles arranged for the sitting a few months before he died. It has never left that wall in all of 40 years." He sighed and looked around. "She changed nothing."

"Your father and mother look very much in love."

He nodded. "Of that, I have no doubt. He loved her very much."

"She loved him too. It's obvious in this painting. Erik, you have his eyes and his cheek bones. Your profile and his…. Why if it wasn't for your deformity, it's like looking in a mirror."

"How fitting." He smirked.

"Erik, I think you're very handsome and your father proves this statement. Thus, it is no longer an opinion but fact."

He rolled his eyes. "Do say, now?"

"Yes, I do." She kissed his lips tenderly. "I'm glad you took the mask off."

"I was merely making a point."

"So was I."

He took her hand and was about to lead her away from the painting when her eyes spotted something else above the mantle. "Erik?"

"Hmm."

"Is that a painting of your father as a boy?"

He looked up and suddenly his mouth went dry. Christine saw his discomfort.

"Erik?" She saw his eyes look at that painting and instantly she knew. "Angel, that's you! Your mother commissioned your portrait."

He took the small painting down and traced it with his index finger. "But I don't remember ever sitting for a portrait. My Mother would never…." He turned it over and saw the date. Three years after he left her. "I was gone by then. "She couldn't have painted it herself."

"Herself? Your mother was an artist?"

He shrugged. "She painted roses. Unless they have all come down, you will see painting after paining of her prize roses from her garden in the back room, leading to the veranda." He studied the picture again. "She actually painted me from memory."

The painting was of a small boy, hovering in between a doorway wearing a short slacks and a crisp white shirt with a jacket. Half of his face, was hidden by the shadow from the door. The visible side was perfect.

"How did she know?"

"Angel?"

"I remember that day. I was seven and I heard a commotion going on downstairs. I knew I wasn't allowed downstairs when there was company over but I had heard my mother laugh and I wanted to somehow be a part of it. I got dressed up in my very fancy clothes and I though, if they don't see all of me, maybe… Just maybe she would be impressed that her little boy could make such an impression? I thought I could sing or do something to make them see the good and not the distorted."

He looked at Christine with wonderment in his eyes. "This actually happened. I was watching them all from the doorway and a door opened and covered my right side, I had my mask on already but they didn't see any of it. They just saw me. Marie said my name in surprise and the moment I heard her, I ran up the stairs for fear of my mother's wrath. She never spoke of it, ever. After a while, I figured she never saw me after all.

"Angel, can't you see? She did love you and she wanted to remember you. She was sorry for all the hurt she caused you. She had to have seen you that day and wanted to remember you, just like that."

Erik placed the painting back up where he'd found it. "All this and we haven't even had tea yet." He heard her giggle. "How about I show you the house? Maybe it has changed after all?"

"I'd like that." She took his arm and followed where he led.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie had her letter all written and was about to add Meg's to the envelope when Carlotta opened the door to her office.

"Don't you knock?"

"I'm sorry but I wanted to come and ask you about Squelch. Is he alright? How did it happen?"

"An accident. He was able to contain the fire to just that space, thank goodness. He will be fine. He's resting, so don't go disturbing him."

"Annie, I'll have you know that despite what people may say or think about me, I do care about the people here."

Annie eyed her with malice intent. "Carlotta, I'm very busy."

"I was wondering since Erik isn't here and we can't do anything with the Devil's Child for quite some time, we might think about changing our performances."

"Changing them, Carlotta or elevating you?"

"We still need music and since I can sing…."

"Carlotta, we have a job for you and we need you to keep doing it. Meg and I have already taken care of the rest. Don't let it worry you. I am almost scared to think this but having the Inspector here has actually helped, not hurt business. People all want to see what's the latest gossip at Phantasma. And since I am in charge, I can finally show off some of Erik's creations. He's kept them hidden long enough."

"But what about the real people who are here?"

"They have a job to do and if they still want that job, I suggest they get to it."

Annie placed the sealed letters in a large envelope and noticed Carlotta was still there. "Was there something else?"

Carlotta eyes the envelope. "No, I will leave you to your business. Good day, Annie."

She closed the door and smirked. "I would have mailed your letters, if you had asked nicely, as I was just at the post office. I wonder which letter Christine will enjoy reading more. Yours or mine?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy Saturday! Who's ready to pick up where we left off? Who wants drama and fluff? Well, I promise to do at least one of those things in this chapter. LOL**

 **On with the show!**

Meg was on Thompson's heels right as they left Squelch's tent and pulled him by the arm.

"Stop! Just what the hell did you think you were doing back there?"

He squinted his eyes. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about. I was helping a member of your so called crew."

"But why? What are you trying to do? Look, these are good people and I won't have you hurt any of them."

"Meg, I don't wish to hurt anyone. I was merely here to do my job and because of his carelessness, I couldn't do that. Instead I brushed up on my nursing skills. I meant what I said in there, be sure to get him to a real doctor."

She was taken aback. "We will…. Thompson…."

"Are you free this evening?"

"What?!"

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you tonight and although I know you have no choice, I thought it might be nice to see if you actually wanted to come over."

"You know I would rather do anything else but come and see you." She didn't look away from his gaze.

Thompson hid his disappointment. "In that case, it's a good thing it isn't about what you want. Expect the carriage to pick you up outside at 7pm." He then pulled down on the lapels of his jacket and left without so much as waiting for a reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched Christine as she sipped her tea. "What do you think, my dear?"

She made a face but then giggled. "It's a bit strong."

He sniffed. "Well, I suppose I took a few liberties. I am used to black, Russian tea and I can't quite bring myself to water it down." He then took a sip out of his cup. "Perhaps if we put some milk in it, eh?"

She nodded but stopped him from getting up. "Maybe for my next cup. I already am half way done."

"You are far too accommodating, angel."

She took his hand from across the table. "Maybe but I know you'll let me eat most of the biscotti now." She giggled and took one, dipping it into her tea.

Erik looked on longingly but nodded in agreement. "I shouldn't spoil my dinner, anyway." He then looked around the room, still shaken over what he learned about his mother. He then felt how everything was familiar and yet being there with Christine it felt different too. It felt warmer and more inviting. She had a way of making him feel that way, every time they were together. He wondered if she could even make Persia inviting. _Persia…_

"Precious, what are you thinking?"

He smiled. "I was thinking about you and how you make everything so much easier." He kissed her hand. "It's with that ease that I am ready to continue on with my life story, angel. Providing you are still willing to listen."

She inched closer to him and crossed her legs. "Speak, I listen."

He nodded and swallowed hard. "I suppose I should pick up where I left off from the other night. You remember how Annie saved me from my Master?"

Christine nodded but stayed silent, still finding it difficult to comprehend the cruelty bestowed on Erik at such a young age.

"She kept me hidden and would visit when she could but she was a few years older and had her own life. I hardly fit into her social world with rehearsals and studies, friends and her new suitor."

"Suitor?"

He nodded. "Yes, Annie was quite fetching in her day…. She still is. After all, she has managed to capture the heart of an Inspector." He laughed. "You know I told Nadir, I never thought of her as a woman but…. Well, I always considered her a friend and I suppose an older sister but those were the roles we chose up front. Even if I had a moment of admiration, her attentions and her heart were stolen by someone else. I was just grateful to spend time with someone who didn't want anything from me."

"Oh angel! I wish…" She began to tear up. "I wish I was there for you, the way you were there for me as a child. No one should be left behind like that."

"Angel, it's fine. I was safe and for the most part, I liked the solitude. Annie, came when she could but I knew that her suitor wanted more and more of her time and after all she did for me, I couldn't be in the way."

"Angel?"

"As soon as I was able to acquire enough resources, I left Annie a note and left for Italy. Actually, I had no idea where I was going but I only had enough money to take me to Italy, so there I went." He chuckled.

"But you just left without so much as talking to her? I'm sure she didn't want you to leave."

"She was going to marry him, Christine. Our visits were few enough as it was. I knew that after her wedding… Well, I was a secret, remember? A secret was fine but a complication? Never. That was the last thing I wanted to do. So, off I went. I was used to it."

She shook her head. "Erik…." She covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Don't feel so bad, angel. There are worse places to travel to. Italy was extraordinary. The architecture was…. I had always been very fascinated with architecture and I was quite crafty, growing up."

"Yes, I saw your work at Phantasma."

"And in other parts of France."

"What?"

"That's another story. Anyway, I fell in love with Italy's beauty. One day, I was memorizing the work of a particular building when a man approached me. Naturally, I was leery but he seemed to have the same wonder and gaze as I did for the work. We talked, we really talked about so many things. And not one question about my mask! Not one! Giovanni was like no other man I had ever met."

She smiled.

"We met there every afternoon for a week. At first, it was mere coincidence or an unspoken appointment. Then one day, he asked me to have supper with him at his home. I wanted to go but I was suspect. I knew who I was and the last time a man showed any sort of kindness to me, I ended up abused, beaten and locked in a cage."

Christine grasped his hand.

"You know at one point during the evening I thought he was going to…." He shook his head in embarrassment. "Needless to say, nothing like that happen. He took me in, he gave me a job at his company. He was a Master Mason. He was my friend…. A father. For the first time, I felt what it must have been like to have a home."

"Angel, I am sure he will be excited to see you again."

Erik didn't respond. "He accepted me and because of his trust and guidance, his workers did too. He showed faith in me and soon the others took my direction and advice. It wasn't the first time, I succumbed to the temptation of acceptance."

"Angel?"

"Any way, one day Giovanni and I were outside his terrace and we heard a knock on the door. Before either of us could answer, Luciana came through the house like a whirlwind. It wasn't until that moment that I discovered Giovanni even had a daughter. The moment I saw her, I instantly knew that everything was going to change."

"What... What was she like?"

Erik didn't pay any attention to the look in Christine's eyes when she asked her question. He chalked it up to her vigorous curiosity but there was trace of jealousy that she didn't even think of disguising.

"She was beautiful, demanding, spoiled, mean and frustrating as all hell. Giovanni was wrapped around her little finger and she never failed to use it to her advantage."

"So you and she weren't…. friends?"

"Friends? No, Luciana wasn't friends with boys or girls either from what I noticed during the time I lived there."

"So you two hated one another? Was she jealous of your friendship with her father?"

"I don't know." Erik got up and began to pace back and forth. "You have to understand; I was still a boy. Not even a man, really. I was new to… All the feelings she brought out of me."

"Oh, I see." She played with her skirt.

"Christine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Erik. I just wondered if you were friends or… Foes. Did people know of your estrangement?" She avoided his eyes.

"People thought that once I took over Giovanni's business, I would probably marry her."

"Marry?!" She jumped up and spilled the remaining tea.

"Christine, are you hurt?"

"No, I… It was cold any way. I…. Oh dear. Look what I did!"

He came up to her and pulled her towards him. "Angel, are you? No, you couldn't be."

"What?"

"Are you jealous of Luciana?" He couldn't believe he was even asking such a question.

"Erik, come on now! I wasn't even born yet. I have no right or reason to be jealous. You are a man and you said she was beautiful. I am sure she frustrated you so because she tried to get you to acknowledge her. I can't blame her."

He looked at her and in spite of the situation he laughed in delight.

"Erik, what's so funny?"

"My God, could it be possible that I love you even more at this very moment?"

"Why is that?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Christine, I was a boy. I was acting like a boy. Yes, she was beautiful but she was mean and cold and calculating and I could never fall in love with someone like that."

"No?"

"No! Why do you think I didn't fall in love until we met? My heart was waiting for you."

She embraced him tightly and then found his lips in urgency. "I love you so much. I guess I was just being so ridiculous."

"To think that Luciana wanted me? Yes, ridiculous. To think she could hold a candle to you? Dim." He kissed her nose and laughed.

"Angel, what happened to her?"

He was a little nervous then, as he faced her. "There were adolescent feelings between us. Neither one of us ever said it or acted upon them but Giovanni knew it was driving us both mad. All this time, I never showed any of them my real face. It was never even a question. Although, I had heard that Luciana thought I was hiding a face of a God and knew that when she saw it, she would be in her glory." He laughed but it faded quickly. "It was shortly after that that Giovanni wanted it all to end. He must have seen how much she was pushing me and how it was affecting me. I think in his mind, he thought that if she could see my face, she would either stop her fantasy or maybe…"

"Accept you as you are?"

He nodded. "When he ordered me to take off my mask… I thought I misheard him. I knew that there would be no way possible that after all this time, he defined me by it."

Erik still had his flesh mask on and Christine had resisted the urge to tell him to remove it. For once, she was glad she did.

"What happened then, precious?"

Erik smiled weakly. "I said no. He ordered me to do it again, oh there was such contentment in his voice. I heard Luciana say, 'Yes, daddy, make him do it for me.' That's when he said it one more time. He said 'Remove that mask and show us your face, or get the hell out of my home.' I felt so betrayed by him in that moment. I tore it from my face in a rage. I wanted to shock them all."

Erik shut his eyes at the memory that reappeared in his mind. "I shocked them all, alright. Luciana saw my face and screamed so loudly, you thought she was being sawed in half. She ran from the room. She ran all the way up to the garden on the roof, so she could escape me. Giovanni was so concerned that he followed her up there and I went too. Only, I should have stayed behind because as I came towards her, she must have thought I was chasing her. She kept telling me to be to stay away and was standing closer and closer to the edge. She must have slipped because we saw her fall backwards." His voice faded.

"Dear God!"

"I did kill her."

Christine calmed herself but then his words resonated with her. "No, Erik! That wasn't your fault at all. That was a horrific tragedy."

"None of which would have happened if it wasn't for my face."

"That poor man. To see his own daughter die like that."

Erik nodded. "He ran down the stairs to find her body flat on the cold, ground. No one deserves that. He just pulled her lifeless body to his and rocked her over and over again, telling her he was sorry. I left that night and never saw him again."

Christine sat down. "Erik, I know that was horrible but even Giovanni must blame himself and not you."

"I guess we will soon find out, won't we?" He looked nervously around the room, as if he was trying to find something to do and escape her stare. "Christine, I'll clear the table, unless you would like more tea. I promise to add milk this time…."

"Erik, forget the tea. Please come here and let me comfort you. You feel awful but you are not to blame. I certainly don't blame you and everything that you say, can be proven. The law will be on your side."

Erik scoffed. "The law is on the Vicomte's side, Christine. I have had to pay dearly for my sins of coveting acceptance. It happened in Italy, it happened in Persia and it happened when I met the Vicomte. Why can't I just remember my place?"

"Your place?"

"I should have remained in the shadows and…."

"No, Erik! That is not what you should have done. You may have made mistakes in your life but who hasn't? Italy was not your fault and if Giovanni is half the man that you claim he is, he will see that and set this whole matter straight. Raoul will not be able to hold this against you anymore."

Erik looked at her oddly.

"Erik?"

"Why would you refer to the Vicomte as Raoul? You only met him one time with me. I know I call him Fop or worse but you? Why would you refer to him by his first name, as if you were speaking of a friend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was in her room when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Annie, it's Fleck."

Annie opened the door quickly. "What is it? Is it Squelch?"

"No, it's Claude."

"Claude?! What happened?"

"He's downstairs asking to see you. Apparently Nadir came to his place last night and Claude can't get him off of his couch."

 _A/N: Nadir using the big guns to get back on Annie's good side and me thinks our Christine has some explaining to do! I hope she doesn't lie to Erik again…_


	37. Chapter 37

"What in the world has gotten into that man? First, he loses his mind and tells me he is in love with a girl half his age, who happens to be my daughter. Next, he abandons us during this terrible ordeal and now he takes up residency on your couch?" Annie sighed and sat down, resting her head in her hands. "What is going to happen to us?"

Claude sat beside her and took her hand in his, gently caressing it. "Annie, Nadir was in such pain. I think he is only staying away because he thinks it is the right thing to do."

"Really?" She looked up and shook her head. "Out of all the places he could go, he goes and sees you? Clearly he chose you because he wanted to make sure I knew of his long term suffering. He is trying to get back into my good graces and he is using you in the process. Another behavior of his I cannot condone. Again, what has gotten into that man?"

Claude kissed Annie's hand and then shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps all he can offer in his defense is that he is a man in love and we men have been known to do crazy things once possessed by such a powerful force."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Claude, you can't truly believe that Nadir really feels love for Meg? She is a child…."

"She is a woman, Annie. Yes, she will always be your child but she is fully grown. We have discussed this and while I don't think Nadir wanted to fall in love with her, it happened. Who can control who they fall in love with?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Claude…."

"Take me for instance."

"You?"

"I'm hopelessly in love with you and neither my former position nor yours could sway me."

She blushed. "Claude, we weren't talking about us."

"I think Nadir came to me because he is lost and terribly conflicted. He feels so badly over what he claims he failed to do."

"What was that? Win my approval?"

"Protect his family."

Annie recalled what she said to Nadir and remembered her harsh words. "I can't be blamed for my feelings, no matter how I said them."

"I'm not blaming you but Nadir was love's victim. We all are. For as much as love is wonderful and a gift, its mystery and power can also bring pain, humiliation and even destruction, all in the name of love."

"I don't want Nadir to suffer." She looked away, feeling very conflicted.

"Of course you don't."

"But I can't help but feel he allowed such feelings to occur. We have always been family. Why should he look on and see Meg as even a possibility?"

"Annie, who knows when love begins or what makes it start? Maybe he tried but then couldn't, especially not if the lady in question is in love with him too?"

Before Annie could respond, Meg came in.

"Mama, I need to talk to you about something…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik continued to gaze into Christine's eyes and it made her very nervous.

 _God, he knows…. He can see right through me._ She smiled weakly, as she mentally cursed herself for making such an error. Her mind was racing for an excuse to offer up and just when she thought she had a plausible answer, she stopped herself. _No. No more lies. I can't go on like this. I need to tell him the truth. He'll understand, in time. He has to._

"Erik…."

He then nodded and sat back "Of course! How could I have been so foolish. I know."

Her eyes widened. "You. You know? Then Erik, please allow me to explain. You see…."

"You, the prefect image of goodness and light. You, who see the good in everyone, including an old, broken down, monster like me."

"You are not a monster and you are not old. As far as broken… We all are broken, angel. I ask that you please stop degrading yourself in my presence. I won't stand for it! Not from you or anyone!"

He laughed and kissed her knuckles. "My greatest defender." He shook his head in disbelief and sighed. "Christine, if you can defend me so passionately, why would I not think you could see the good in Raoul de Chagny? Please, forgive me, my angel."

She closed her eyes in panic. _God give me the courage to be honest with you, right here and now._ "Precious, you have done nothing that merits forgiveness. I am the one who…." She stopped when she saw him fall to his knees at her feet. "Erik, please. Don't do that. Get up off the floor!"

He looked up into her eyes. "I don't deserve you and I know I need to be better. I want to be better for you. I shouldn't speak of my hatred for de Chagny. I need to forgive him. How else can I ever hope to be forgiven for all my sins?"

She shook her head. "Erik, no! How many times must I tell you that you have not committed any sins?" Suddenly her desire to rid her guilt was less important than making sure Erik could see his worth and his goodness.

Erik stood up and put some distance between them.

"I think you will feel all together differently after you hear what I am about to tell you. Persia was not my shiniest moment." He ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it back into place and adjusted his mask.

"Erik, you don't need all that. If you wish to take your mask and wig off, it would suit me just fine. I don't like it when you wear it, especially when it is only us two."

He contemplated her words for a second but then whispered, "No. I can't just yet. It isn't about you. I trust you with my life." He chuckled. "I trust you with my life story and I have no illusions as to what you might do afterwards. I merely hope that you will stay."

"Erik…."

"I trust you to stay but I know that you should run, Christine. You should run and never look back."

"And how would I ever be able to do that?" She started to come towards him, slowly. "I love you. I have loved you my entire life. You are my Angel of Music, a gift sent to me by my father. How could I not love you?"

"Christine, you know I am not the angel your father told you about."

She was close enough to touch him at this point and she reached out to feel his heart. Erik didn't move away.

"Perhaps, not the literal Angel of Music for Little Lotte in a long ago fairytale from the North but you were an angel to me. You saved me from despair and loneliness."

"You do not have to make it up to me by throwing away the rest of your life. You can move on and live. I promised we would get your voice back and we shall. I will see to it that you bring France to its knees with your magnificent instrument and then share it with the world but beyond that…."

"Erik, I'm not here for my voice. I'm here because I love you and I'm not throwing away my life. I am here because you are my life. I want to be with you and I don't care about the past. Yours or mine. I just want us to be in the present and work on a future together."

"You desire a prince."

"I don't want a prince. I want an angel."

"I am not the angel you think…."

"Erik, you're my angel and that's what matters. I don't need to know about Persia. We can just move on right here and now. Together. No more talks or journeys into the past."

He was so tempted to say yes and claim her lips as his own. They could forget and move on and be happy. But something inside of him couldn't let that happen.

"No, to love me…. To really love me you must see that although in your eyes I was an Angel of Music, I was also an Angel of Death to others. You cannot pledge your love to me, without knowing that man. You have to know the darkness as well as the light." He cupped her chin. "Although, I never even saw a glimmer of that light, until you."

"Then tell me. If it will unburden your heart, tell me."

"You better sit down for this then." He smiled and tried to hide his fear.

"Sit beside me, not at my feet and not far away, where I can't touch you."

"Christine, you may not feel the same once I…."

She brought her index finger to his lips. "I want you beside me. I want to hold you as you tell me this part of your life. I want you to feel my love and know that you can tell me anything. It will never change my love for you. Ever."

"My Christine, you are the angel. When I see you before me, I think that maybe God did not abandon me after all."

She pulled him into her arms and he wrapped himself to her frame tightly. After a few moments of perfect silence as their bodies were clinging to one another, Erik broke away slightly to look at her.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

She led them both to the couch and sat down, never taking her hand way from his. "Whenever the story gets too painful for you, just hold me tighter, okay?"

"And if you wish to let me go…."

"That isn't going to happen."

He sat beside her but said it again. "If you wish to let me go, just do it."

"I wish it were that simple." She kissed his lips lovingly and then smiled when she saw his reaction. "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama, I need to tell you smething…. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that Monsieur Dejion was here. I'll come back later."

"No, please stay and call me, Claude."

"Meg, of course you can stay. Claude came over to tell me that Nadir has taken residency on his couch."

"Nadir?!" Meg hadn't seen or heard from him in days. "Why? Is he alright?" She didn't understand why she would still be so affected by the man's name. After all, he didn't want her. She just made it easier for him to move on.

Annie came up to Meg. "He feels foolish for something that we quarreled over. Claude was making me see reason."

"Annie, perhaps Meg can help? Does she know what you and Nadir disagreed about?"

Annie gave Claude a look that could kill. He smiled innocently.

"I just think it might do Nadir some good to see so many people who care about him." Claude then adjusted his collar.

Meg turned to Claude. "Is he alright?" She then took Annie's arm. "Mama, let me come with you."

Annie was hard-pressed to not notice Meg's concern and had no choice but to acknowledge Claude's stare.

"Meg, it will be fine. I'll handle it. He and I quarreled. It had nothing to do with you. Besides you have plans this evening, don't you?"

"Mama, Nadir is family and family always comes first. I have…. Missed seeing him these past few days. Why would he feel the need to leave?" She asked hoping Nadir had said something to make her think he did love her enough to fight for her.

Claude came between both women and said, "Perhaps if Meg did come along, then we could…."

"Meg! Meg!"

Meg turned to the door. "Miss Fleck? What's wrong?"

"Your prince has arrived. There's a carriage out front waiting for you. I was asked to bring you these." She handed the lilies to Meg.

Meg looked annoyed as she accepted the flowers. "Please tell the driver to…."

"It's not any old driver. It's Inspector Thompson himself! He's at the gate and apparently drove the carriage to pick you up."

Annie smiled as if in victory over at Claude. "That settles it. You two youngsters enjoy yourselves tonight. Let the old people handle this." She kissed Meg on the cheek. "I promise, we'll have the matter straighten out and you and Nadir can get back to your innocent, family teasing once more." She then looked at the flowers. "They are beautiful, no Meg?"

Claude took Annie by the arm. "We better go then. Meg, if you do wish to come along, we can wait for you to tell Thompson that you have changed your mind." He suppressed the pain he felt when Annie pinched his arm.

Meg turned to the window and clutched the flower stems tightly, as she closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling down. "No, Mama is right and as you can see, my prince is waiting."


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy Saturday! Thank you to my loyal reviewers, I do appreciate each and every one. I also want to thank all of you who favored this tale and humbly ask that if you like what you read, please let me know! Okay, I'm done with the shameless plea for more reviews. That being said, this is the last update until I return from my Costa Rica vacation. I'll be back on Saturday, October 1** **st** **. I hope you will stick with me. Until then, I own nothing….**

Annie released her hold on Claude's arm before stepping into the carriage and sat the furthest she could away from him. He knew he was going to pay for addressing Meg about Nadir but he didn't regret his actions. However, when he felt her pull away from him and saw that she deliberately distanced herself from him, he shook his head.

"Are we really going to behave this way all the way until we get to my home?"

She looked up at him and replied. "No, I intend to behave this way the entire time I am in your presence."

"Annie, come on!"

The driver tapped on the door and Claude tapped back to signal that they were ready to take off. He then looked to his right and left and then took his hat off and placed it next to him, since he had more than enough room beside him.

"Annie, I knew you wouldn't like what I said to Meg but clearly, I had to…."

"You're right, Claude. I did not like or even ask for your interference in this matter. Meg is my daughter, not yours. Whatever is happening between us, does not give you the right to take such liberties. Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." She then turned and faced the window.

Claude was more than a little hurt by her flippant reply. "I said what needed to be said. I wasn't going to dance around the matter and if anything, it forced Meg to give us her answer, in her own words."

"Well you got it!" She whipped her head back around to face him with lightning speed. "She was going out with her chosen suitor."

"And that to me is even more ridiculous than the thought she could love Nadir. I can't believe you accept Thompson after what he is doing to your family!"

"You are the one who told me he does his job well! Furthermore, he helped one of our own yesterday and he didn't have to do that."

Claude rubbed his hand across his face. "Annie, if anything you should be happy that Meg did what you thought she would. Why punish me? I was only…."

"Meddling. Claude, my family is my business. I thought I made that quite clear. If you wish to continue to see me then you need to know that part of my life will never be open for debate or negotiation."

"Are you saying that I am to know my place and only be seen and not heard?"

She rolled her eyes. "Now who is being ridiculous?"

"How else am I supposed to feel? And for the record this whole matter became my business when Nadir took up residency in my home!"

"Are you shouting at me?"

"I am not shouting!" He then stopped and composed himself. He steadies his voice. "Antoinette, I don't wish to fight. You are right, I know nothing about Meg or her heart and for all we know, you are completely accurate. Nadir fell in love by himself. That's not a crime. A tragic circumstance but not a crime. I asked Meg, if she wanted to come along and she said no. End of story. We really should just focus on you and Nadir."

"Nadir's inappropriate feelings for Meg, cause me to be at odds with him. I need to be sure he will not act on them and can focus on what is best for all of us." She then sighed when she saw the pain in his eyes. "I… I don't want us to argue. I was rather getting used to having you on my side."

Claude moved over to where she was sitting and grasped her hand. "I'm always on your side. Please, know I was coming from a good place. Only…."

"What?" She was feeling alarmed again.

"I know I shouldn't say this." He let go of her hand, surprised when Annie grabbed it right back.

"Say it."

He nodded. "I know what Meg told us but are you really so convinced? Her actions… She didn't seem at all happy about leaving without us."

"She loves her family. She told us that…."

"Never mind about Nadir. Are you sure Meg wants to be with Thompson for the right reasons?"

"You mean….?"

"She said it. Family is very important to her. What if she is only with Thomson to help during the investigation? Could that be a possibility?"

Annie remained silent.

Claude continued. "I know you would never want that, so I need to ask you what you really think on the matter."

After a long pause, she squeezed his hand. "I think I need to talk to Nadir."

"And then?" He inched closer and had her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was holding Christine against him trying to savor the moments of having her close by. He inhaled her scent and found it strangely comforting. If only he knew that while he was holding on to her, she was holding him, achieving the same sense of relief wash over her. She needed him close and it didn't matter what he told her, she knew that if she ever had to be parted from him, it would surely tear her in two. She could feel the weight on her shoulders over her past with Raoul and if she wasn't careful she knew it would swallow her up whole. She steadied herself in Erik's embrace and focused on him. Providing him comfort was what she needed to do and not just for him but for her own sense of peace.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." He kissed her forehead. "After Italy, I went to Germany, then Amsterdam and the Middle East."

She looked up in awe of him. "All by yourself?!" She then cursed her stupidity. Of course, he was alone. The world always shunned him. _What a waste._ She rested her head on his chest.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I wasn't a very good traveling companion back then. I needed to be broken in for you." He then grew serious. "I didn't exactly travel by the most honest of means." He paused and waited for her reaction. When she didn't say anything or move, he continued.

"I had no choice but to go back to the camp circuit and worked with the other so called artistes."

Christine lifted her head up. "Not the same camp?"

"No, no. There were many at one time and I was sure that this time, my stay and my act were entirely on my own terms."

"Did you sing?"

"I mainly did magic tricks and cheap parlor gimmicks to astound the so called crowds. I only sang when I absolutely needed money."

She looked confused.

"When I needed to pick a few pockets. My trance like voice helped keep the audience unaware."

She nodded in understanding.

"Christine….."

"Erik, it's okay. How else were you able to survive? You had no choice…"

"No, I always had a choice. I could have showed them my face and ….."

"No! That could never be an option for you. Not after what you went through. Erik, I am not condoning what you did but you said there was no other way and…."

He cupped her chin. "I am not proud of my past and I can tell you that when I left the camp, I never stole again. I got money to start Phantasma by working and showing my face as a freak for other smaller fairs and…."

She hugged him and it stopped him in his tracks. She then gently asked without words if she could remove his mask by caressing his face. He nodded and when she removed it, she covered his face in soft kisses.

"Angel, if you don't stop I may not continue with the story and I….. I have to tell you. I… Want to tell you."

She smiled and nodded and then leaned her head back on his chest.

"One day, there was a strange man at the camp. I had seen him around before but this was the first time he watched my act. He kept watching… No, staring at me. I admit, my defenses were up and I watched him in return like a hawk." He then began to absentmindedly draw circles on her arm.

"I put a trace on him and took his wallet." Erik laughed.

"Why was that funny? What did you make him do?"

His smile grew wider. "Nothing but now that you say that, I should have! Would have served that pesky Persian right!"

"Nadir! It was Nadir?"

Erik nodded. "Yes. After my trick, I never thought I would see him again but he returned the next night and the next. I didn't do anything to him but watch him. After day three, he came to my tent and introduced himself as the Daroga for the Shah of Persia."

"Daroga is a profession?"

"Chief of Police."

"Erik!" She jumped up. "You stole from the Chief of Police?!"

He laughed out loud. "I may not have always be so brilliant." He remembered that day and wondered how his life would have been so different, if he hadn't gone to Persia. _What if I never would have met Christine…?_ He shut his eyes and blocked that thought out of his mind.

"He had been asked to find me and offer me an invitation from the Shah himself. It appears my travels and performances in the Middle East had caught his attention. Nadir had the misfortune of bringing me back. I turned him down twice but he was persistent and I… was weak."

"Weak, angel?"

"Flattery is a powerful weapon. Nadir said the Shah wanted me to work in his court and had a high regard for my talents. I asked him what was in it for him and he said, he was ordered to bring me back. Whether I stayed or not, had no bearing on him. I later found out the Shah had threated his family to make sure he was successful on his mission."

"Is that why you went with him?"

"No, Nadir never told me until years later. Not until….. Not until he tried to convince me that I was in danger."

"What happened?"

"As I said, the interest in me was intoxicating and I was getting bored at the camps. I always liked traveling and I soon found myself looking forward to Nadir's visits and my ability to spar and more than often have fun at his expense." He looked sheepish. "I ended up giving him back his wallet."

"What was Persia like?"

"Parts were beyond beautiful. There was a period of time there that I had never been happier. But it was all in vain."

"Erik, what did the Shah want you to do?"

He stiffened. "I told you before that my need for acceptance was always my downfall. The moment I arrived in that land, I was accepted. The Shah praised me day and night. I was offered free rein of books, and conversations with men of science and my own personal workshop. The Shah said he admired talent and brilliance and heard I had many skills, one of which was my voice and its hypnotic qualities but more importantly, he liked my ability to build things."

"How did he know that?"

"I never really stopped that craft. It is useful at fairs, as you may know. Yet the camps weren't too keen on grandeur, just results, usually involving a good scare."

"And he liked that?"

"He wanted me to create something for him. A place where those who had wronged him would suffer the consequences. It seemed logical to me. Yet he didn't want it to appear obvious. I had access to anything I could ever want and whenever I would show him my work, I was instantly given more. It wasn't so much the clothing or the pretty things, it was the acclaim and notoriety that came with being in the Shah's court was… I was like an addict."

"Erik, you are human. Of course you would embrace these things."

"At any price? Christine, at first my dungeons were harmless, it caused confessions out of men, based on fright. But soon it wasn't enough. The Shah wanted more. He wanted blood."

"Bl….Blood?"

Erik nodded. "He said he wanted to create something that would cause his enemies pain and only the strong and sound mind would survive. It would also serve as proof on who he could really trust. I was intrigued by the challenge. So I created a Maze of Mirrors."

"What was that, angel?" She wanted to keep calling him names of affection, as she could feel his heartbeat race and body tense up.

"It was designed to see who would be the smartest to exit the maze unharmed. There were traps everywhere and if not cautious or astute, there would be hidden mirrors that would come crashing down and kill the unfortunate individual. Granted, there were controls installed so it could be manipulated to occur in just the right places."

He started to let go of her but she pulled him back. "Go on."

"There was a party in my honor and the Shah wanted to show off my latest creation. He had accompanied over 50 or so men into the maze. I was tired and decided it would be a good time to take my leave. In the morning, I learned that all 50 men had died. I raced to the Shah and begged forgiveness, telling him I didn't know how it had happened, as I wasn't handling the controls."

He only laughed and said he knew that. He did it. He killed all of them as a warning. He then said that was only the beginning. Soon, everyone would know of me, far and wide, as the Shah's second in command. The Angel of Death."

"I wanted to stop but I couldn't. He hugged me. Hugged me! A Shah was granting me power and I was no longer a person that needed to hide in the back and beyond or struggle for scraps and measly pocketbooks at gypsy camps to survive." Erik had to stand up.

"Nadir tried to warn me." He was pacing and Christine watched him intently. "He was trying to tell me that the Shah was a dangerous person and even though he seemed to be on my side, he could easily turn. I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen."

"And so he told you he threaten his family?"

He nodded. "His wife had died about a year prior to our meeting. So Nadir only had his son."

"He has a son?"

"He did." Erik covered his face and dropped to the floor.

"Erik, what is it? What's wrong?" She was at his side in seconds.

"Get away from me!" His was remembering the boy. Nadir's poor, innocent child. "I can't have you near me! I am a killer! A monster and it is not due to my face! These hands! These blood, stained hands killed men, women and children! Children, Christine! Run, run and don't ever look back!"

"Erik, calm yourself. You don't know what you are saying. You would never kill a child."

He sneered. "You are wrong. Dead wrong. I killed that boy. I killed Reza."

Christine was frightened but she knew it wasn't really Erik. He was being tormented by his demons. She had to be strong.

"How did you kill the boy?"

He looked at her in exasperation. "He was sick… So sick….. I told Nadir what was going to happen but he refused to believe me! He just kept him hidden away thinking….."

"Reza was Nadir's son? Did the Shaw hurt him?"

Erik shook his head. "No….. After the night of the deaths, Nadir was trying to talk to me but I didn't listen to him. Yet I liked that he was coming round more often. One day, I was getting restless and I went to his home. Imagine my surprise when a small boy answered the door. I thought Nadir had shrunk." He smiled for a moment and Christine thought he was coming back to reality.

"Go on." She was careful not to touch him but she stayed close by him.

"Nadir wasn't home but the boy was there with a servant, Darius. The servant offered me tea and said I could wait. Meanwhile the boy played by himself and I…. I don't know, something about him reminded me of myself at his age. I don't know what possessed me but I asked if he wanted to play a game of chess. He said he didn't know how and when I offered to teach him, he dropped his toy and came running."

Christine smiled. "Children are very attached to you."

He didn't acknowledge her comment. "Nadir came home and found the two of us in a very heated match. I started coming by every day to see the boy."

Suddenly Christine could sense what he was going to say. "He became ill?"

He looked up into her eyes for the first time since his break down. "Yes." He said weakly. "It was a virus, I knew that much but we had no idea how he caught it. I saw signs over time and when I told Nadir that not only was he ill but death….. Death would be slow and very, very painful. He would suffer terribly and he needed to act swiftly before… Before Reza knew."

"How did you know?"

"The one good thing about growing up in the gypsy camp was knowledge of aliments. I tried to find some sort of antidote but I couldn't. When I told Nadir he called me a lying Son of a Bitch. He said he didn't care if I was the Shah's number two, he would kill me, if I ever spoke to him again."

Erik let out a huge breath. "I hadn't seen Nadir or Reza for two months and one night, there was a knock at my door. Nadir was crying. He fell at my feet and begged me to help him. Reza had gone blind and couldn't walk. He said his son was in a constant state of suffering and he had nowhere else to go. I picked him up off the floor and got him a drink. I then left him for a while and returned with small bottle and handed it to him."

"Erik….."

"He looked at me and said he couldn't do it. He knew it had to be done but he couldn't do that. He had already lost his wife. He begged me to be the man he couldn't."

"Dear God." Christine lay back on the floor and covered her mouth. "That poor man….." She then realized what Nadir had asked of Erik. "Erik, what he asked of you…"

"I refused but he told me that only I knew how worse he would get. Death would be a mercy. He asked if I could use my Angel of Death title for good."

"That Bastard." She murmured but then regained her composure, "I'm sorry… I …."

"I deserved it, Christine."

"No! No you didn't. That was beyond cruel and unforgiveable. You were in an impossible situation and to call you that hurtful title…. He of all people should not have manipulated you. The Shah knew your weakness and capitalized on it. Nadir did the same thing." She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself.

Erik got up and turned her around. "Please don't think that of Nadir. He saved my life. He is a good friend and he was going through the unimaginable."

She traced his cheek. "And you still think you are a monster? You, who have all the sadness in the world in your eyes. You, who show more love to others, than you have ever received. You are extraordinary and I am so lucky to be in love with you."

He couldn't resist kissing her in that moment and she didn't dare stop him. They clung to one another as if they were each other's liveliness. Then in an instant, Erik pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Christine. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be kissing you after what I told you. I don't deserve to touch you."

She had to give herself a moment to come back to reality, for Erik's kisses transported her to another place. "Angel, I am not sorry and you shouldn't be either. I…. Love having you touch me and I want to touch you." She couldn't hide the redness from her cheeks.

"Oh Christine…."

She took his hands in hers and kissed them. "I don't look at you any differently. You showed that little boy such compassion. Nadir's right to be a good friend to you and don't you dare think for a second you are not one to him. He knows it. He knows the man you are inside, just as I do." She brushed her hand over his heart.

"Did he die quietly?"

He nodded. "I put the liquid in his soup and fed it to him. Then I stayed with him telling him stories until he fell asleep. He was so happy to hear my voice."

"Of course he was." She whispered. "Precious, how did you end up leaving Persia?"

He looked down at her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

With no hesitation, she replied. "I am."

"The Shah had sensed I was becoming distant to him. Reza's death had affected me greatly and I began to see more and more what Nadir had been trying to tell me. One evening one of his guards came to my door and said the Shah had a present for me. A reward for my continuous loyalty. That's when he shoved a young girl into my room and closed the door.

"A girl?" Christine's eyes widened.

"Women are things in Persia, my dear. Barely even second class citizens. She was a member of his harem. I suppose she had been a present to him.

"I see…."

"Do you?" He made a face. "Because I can't understand it and I'll never allow myself to see it like that."

She smiled at him, even though she knew smiles were in no way appropriate for this tale. "You are a different kind of man. There are men here that wouldn't see it the way you do."

"She was so scared and I tried to get her to relax. I offered her a drink but she refused. I told her beyond a shadow of a doubt that there would be no rape. Nothing would happen that she didn't want to have happen. I even…." He couldn't believe he was telling her this. "I told her that she might even enjoy it. I would not make it about me. That's when she screamed."

Erik closed his eyes as he spoke again. "She said to please, leave my mask on. I could do anything to her but she begged to keep my mask on. She didn't want to die, knowing she had slept with the devil."

"Oh, angel…."

"I became enraged. She didn't mind giving away her body, so long as I didn't show her my real face?! I wasn't thinking clearly. I opened the door and called for a guard. I then threw her into him and said that she did not please me and I refused to keep her one moment longer. I was warned that not accepting a gift from the Shah would be seen as an insult and I told them I didn't care. That keeping her around would insult me more."

"What happened then?"

I closed the door, ripped off my mask and destroyed my chamber in a fit of rage. Then I cried myself to sleep." He moved further away. "The next morning, I learned that the Shah had put the girl to death for not pleasing me. Later on, I receive a visit from Nadir. He said the Shah had asked him to kill me. Well, to be fair he asked Nadir to have me leave Persia in a box."

"Why?!"

Erik shrugged. "A test most likely, to see if Nadir still was loyal. The Shah knew we had been spending a lot of time together and he knew about Reza. Heaven forbid that the Shah's number two have more power or control than the Shah himself.

"How did you escape?"

"Quickly and not by the most civilized means. I left Persia in a coffin, only I wasn't dead. Nadir saw to that and sometime later, he and I met again in Paris."

"My God, Erik. To think all of that really happened."

Erik picked up his mask and placed it on his face.

"Erik?"

"I need to go out for a while, Christine."

"I'll go with you. Anywhere you like."

"I just…. Need some time alone."

"Erik, I still love you. Nothing has changed. Please don't feel as if you need to run off."

"I know…. I think the night air will settle me."

She didn't want him to go but she didn't stop him. "Ok. I'll be right here, waiting for you when you get back. I'll make supper. What do you like?"

He smiled weakly. "Make whatever you wish for yourself, Christine. You need to eat. I'll be fine with whatever you make."

Erik then went towards the door, only to feel Christine pull him back and embrace him.

"Don't stay away too long, my Erik."

He shook his head in surprise. "I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Erik came back and realized it was later than he thought.

"Angel, I'm sorry I'm later than expected. I…." He stopped when she appeared before him in her blue nightdress that he had purchased for her. "It's late. You must be tired."

"No, Erik. I'm not tired at all." She came up to him and took his hand, leading him to the couch. "Sit with me?"

He did as she asked and then looked around. He noticed there were candles lit and a bottle of wine. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the kitchen. Would you pour us some, please?"

He nodded, doing his best to keep his mind off her nightdress and what happened between them the last time she wore it. He managed to get the bottle opened and then poured her and himself a glass. "My dear." He handed her a glass.

"To us." She said.

"To us." Erik took a slow sip.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He was nervous.

She sat beside him. "Don't be nervous. We aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know but to see you in that, looking so…" He swallowed hard. "It's hard to not remember the last time you wore it and we were alone."

She smiled as she blushed. "I remember. I remember very well."

"So you see why…"

"Erik, do you trust me?"

The question caught him by surprise. "Of course, I do. How can you ask such a question, after all I have already told you?"

"I just want to be sure and let you know that I trust you. I trust you with everything. Do you know that?"

"I do. I do and it's that trust that makes me stay focused and not lose control."

"Sweetheart, I told you before I wanted you to touch me and I want to touch you." She took his hand and paced it around her waist. "You trust me?"

"Yes…" He could feel his temperature rising.

"Then let's trust one another and know that nothing is going to happen unless we both want it to."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we love each other and a little display of that love is alright."

"Little display?" His visible eyebrow rose up.

"Maybe I'll just show you and have you take it from there." She kissed him deeply, causing them to fall down onto of the couch.


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Weekend one and all! Costa Rica was fantastic. All I can say is, was that only just last week? Anyway, sorry this is later than planned but I had tickets to see Wonderful Town and an Octoberfest dinner. I know you'd understand. Now on with the show!**

"Annie, please just think before you go barging in!" Claude tried to stop Annie from going into his home, until he was sure she wasn't going to attack Nadir.

"I thought we settled everything in the carriage? I'm fine. I just want to talk to my friend. Is that alright, Claude?" She stared at him for a few seconds.

He fidgeted. "I only want to be sure you two won't destroy my living room." He made a face.

She didn't hide her grin. "Is that all? Because I thought you trusted me?"

"I do trust you but I know how sensitive you get or how you are when you think you're right."

"Think I'm right?!" She looked flabbergasted. "Claude, I know what I am doing and I also know I'm right. By the time Nadir and I are through talking, you will see it too and we can all get back to the real problem on hand." She kissed his cheek and then went inside.

Claude stared after her, hoping that she really was right this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir had been restless his entire time at Claude's. He paced when he tried to think and tossed and turned when he tried to sleep. His eyes were bloodshot and he hadn't eaten very much since being there. He was sitting down on a chair, with his head in his hands when Annie entered the room.

"Nadir?"

Slowly he lifted his head. He closed his eyes in shame, as soon as he saw her. "Allah must want me punished for allowing you to see me like this."

Annie continued to walk towards him and sat on the couch adjacent to him. "Well, I'm not so sure about Allah but I have not been very pleased with you as of late." Her words were cross but her eyes were warm.

"Annie, I know how I've betrayed you. I feel so disgusted with myself that…"

"Nadir, I didn't come to hear you berate yourself all over again. However, I am upset that you would come here of all places. Claude shouldn't be involved in this and I feel that whatever your feelings of remorse might be, you came here to manipulate my hand. That's something I can't imagine you would think I'd fall for."

He quickly shook his head. "No, Annie! I didn't do that. At least, I didn't see it in that way. I had nowhere to go. I…. I obviously wasn't thinking straight. The moment I arrived, I knew I should have left but I needed to think and have somewhere to get my bearings."

"And you never thought that Claude would contact me and ask me to come?"

"I told him not to. I was planning on leaving in a few days."

"And go where? Return home?"

Nadir paused. "I can never go back to Persia."

Annie huffed. "Not Persia, you fool! Phantasma! That is your home, it always will be."

His eyes suddenly had hope in them. "You mean that?"

"Nadir, why do you think I was so upset for your careless actions? We are a family and we need you. I was angry… Ok, I'm still angry for your recklessness in regards to Meg but I know you would never hurt any of us and in the end, you will do the right thing."

Nadir's heart sank. What was the right thing? Living and dying for love or denying it and living a lie? He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Annie, I never meant to hurt anyone, least of all the ones I hold dear. Yet I do love Meg. Right or wrong, she is my everything. I have tried to get her out of my heart but even at this very moment, it beats for her. I know it's wrong but that doesn't make it any less true. I don't want to hurt our family. I just want to love Meg."

Annie tried to compose herself. "Nadir, think reasonably. She is a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. Do you really see her committing to a life with a man, who is not only older than she is but windowed and tormented as you are?"

"She lessens the torment. She makes me feel new again. Why is that wrong?" He asked in all honesty.

"It isn't, Nadir but that isn't what I asked you. I can believe you love my daughter. She can do all those things and more but I asked you to tell me if you see her truly loving you."

"Oh Antoinette. She does! She wants a life with me and wants me to be a man and accept our love and fight for it. I hesitated because of all the things you have said and yet I was helpless to resist. I want to honor her and love and cherish her. However, I may have lost her because of my own foolishness."

"She loves you? She told you this?"

"We have confessed our feelings and want to be together."

"Oh Nadir! Do you see how delusional you sound?"

He looked at her with his mouth wide open.

"Nadir, Meg is seeing another man. She is happy with him and while I am still confused as to how it will turn out; she seems very happy. How could she be in love with you and be with him?"

"She doesn't love him!" His voice frightened her.

"Nadir, calm down."

"Annie, she is not with him for her heart. She is hurt by my cowardly actions. If you and I were to make peace and I stand up for us, she would see that I am worthy of her love. I know this."

"Then why is she out with this other man right now? Why did she not come here tonight? Claude asked her twice and she said no. Thompson was there to take her out for the evening.

"That's not possible."

"Nadir, I don't blame you anymore. I can see that you are hurting and I was wrong to think you could have stopped your heart. No one can stop a heart from falling in love, no matter how hard we try. But sometimes, we fall in love alone. Meg is full of life and she teases sometimes. It is very possible that you mistook…"

"No, I told her to forget me. She is hurt and I feel terrible for breaking her heart. I was conflicted over my love for her and my obligation to our family but I know that there doesn't have to be a choice. I can have both, if I am man enough to do so."

"So I am stopping you from having both, is that it?"

He shook his head and came towards her, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "No, I am the only one stopping myself. Annie, I would do anything for our family. I love you and Erik and the family we have made but I am in love with Meg and this time, I will not let anything stop me from winning her heart."

"I don't approve of this." She whispered. "I don't understand how you think…. But this isn't for me to understand anymore. You and Claude both seem to think that I need to let Meg decide. All I care about is her happiness. That is all that has ever mattered!" She steadied herself before she continued. "So for the sake of my daughter's true happiness, I am going to put aside my feelings on this matter. Meg is going to decide what is best for her life."

Nadir smiled. "Annie…."

"Wait! That means Meg. If during your pursuit, you find that she does not love you as you love her, then you must stop and let her be. Agreed?"

"Of course! I only want her happy too."

"Then you have a lot of competition, Monsieur. If you did have her heart at one point and have hurt her, there is a chance that another is giving her the solace she needs. Nadir, you could lose."

"Then at least I'll know. I'll know that I did everything I could for love. This time, I'm not holding anything back nor will I have anyone stop me."

"Including me." She said with look of concern.

"Please don't be upset, Annie but yes, including you."

"Then you best start taking care of yourself, Nadir. Thompson arrived with a carriage. You are in desperate need of a bath." She grinned.

He laughed and hugged her. "I love you, Annie. You know that?"

She nodded absentmindedly but then cautioned him, "If you really love Meg, as you say you do then please remember that you must always put her first."

"Without question." His hearts suddenly felt hope again.

"Even if that means, you are not the one she chooses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg was quiet throughout the carriage ride and all through dinner. When Thompson suggested a stroll, she didn't protest but her mind was a million miles away.

"Have you really found tonight to be so insufferable that you couldn't at least pretend to be engaged in the conversation?" Thompson lamented.

"I didn't think my participation in any of this required me to be jovial." She spat back.

"No, it doesn't require anything of you but the least you could do is behave as a human and not a corpse!"

"Thompson, I keep asking the same question and you never answer me, how long will this go on? What do what from me?"

His voice became softer. "Meg, I only wanted to have…. I wanted us to have… You really…. I wanted you to have a nice evening. I thought you might have enjoyed seeing me maneuver the horses. I haven't done so in years. I wanted to make you smile, even laugh and see that I'm not such a bad person. Dinner…. Well, I thought the restaurant was charming and hoped you would see how much I liked being seen with you on my arm."

"I don't love you. I don't understand why you're going through all this. I know what I propositioned and I'm willing to still do…. That but anything else is impossible."

"Why?"

"We have nothing to build upon except horror and lies."

Thompson stopped in his tracks. "Horror? You really think of me as a horror?"

His face looked alarmed and she saw hurt in his eyes _. Strange. Why would he care what I thought and why would seeing that look cause me to regret my words?_ Meg stood there, afraid to move away but not necessarily afraid of him.

Thompson nodded. "I guess that is all you would ever see. Come, let's go back to the house."

"Are we going to…."

"No!" He looked at her with those sad eyes again. "Contrary to your beliefs, I have no interest in bedding a woman who finds me to be a horror. Not this evening, anyway." The last part felt strained on his part but he would be damned if he was going to let her see any crack in his veneer.

They walked in complete silence, only this time, Meg kept looking over at Thompson, unsure of what to make of this change in him. When they went inside the house, Thompson called out for his driver but no one came.

"What the devil is going on here? Williams!"

The butler came at once. "Yes, Master?"

"Where the hell is Dupre? I need him to take the lady home."

"Master, forgive me but you gave Dupre the night off. You said that you wanted…."

"Damn!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I remember." He nodded to Williams. "I'm sorry, please forgive my outburst. Have a good evening."

The butler looked at him in shock. It was as if he had never heard Thompson apologized for anything before. Meg was quick to notice.

Thompson then turned to look at Meg. "You should get in the carriage; I'll take you back to Phantasma myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Erik were in another world, lost in one another's kisses. They moved in perfect harmony and when Erik tickled her throat with his tongue, Christine thanked God that she was lying down because she could feel herself swoon. Soon, Erik was working his magic fingers towards her breasts and after cupping the left one and paying worship to it with his mouth, Christine let out a highly pleasurable moan. However just when she was ready for him to touch her even more, Erik pulled away.

"Angel? Is... Is something wrong?" She was slowly coming back to reality.

"Are you…. Are you enjoying this? I mean me…. You like me touching you?"

She shook her head to clear her mind. "I thought that was obvious or did you think I was practicing my vocal scales just now?" She grinned. "You know, that might be a fun way to get me to increase my range." She giggled and went to kiss him.

Erik shook his head gently. "I just…. I mean I know you were quite responsive the other night and I am beyond thrilled to know that you like what I am doing but…."

"Angel, what's troubling you?" She held him tighter. "Tell me."

"It's all so new to me. Never before has anyone, so much as wanted to kiss my cheek or hold my hand but you…. I know it sounds silly but I am not sure of what to do and I want you to be satisfied and…."

"Shh…. Erik, I am! This is wonderful. I have never felt this way before nor have I wanted anyone to make me feel like this before. I never even knew such feelings were possible, until you."

"I know it's not manly to be nervous or ask such things and technically I am not a virgin but a tainted …."

"Stop, right now." She moved away, only to make sure she had his full attention and could look into his eyes. "What happened to you was not love… It wasn't anything but hate and cruelty. You are not tainted in my eyes, you are pure and beautiful. Only true beauty could have a heart like yours, not to mention a touch." She blushed.

"You're not…. Disappointed that I am inexperienced as I am?" He found it hard to meet her eyes but he did so, as he had to trace them for signs of insincerity.

"Oh precious, truthfully I am overjoyed and relieved."

"You are? Why is that?"

She nodded. "I want to give myself to one person and I always hoped that the man I loved would have waited for me, as I did for him. That's silly I suppose and it wouldn't change my love for him, I don't think but I just thought, what a wonderful way for two people to be. Soul to soul, heart to heart and body to body, only having one another know them completely. Learning together…" It's the sweetest gift." She couldn't hide her blush.

Erik cupped her chin. "My Christine…"

She closed her eyes and let her cheek rest on his palm. "My Erik." She smiled.

"I think…. I think we better turn in for the night, eh? We have an early train tomorrow."

She nodded, hiding her disappointment, but she knew Erik was right. "You know I am still not ready to…." She tried too hard to stop her cheeks from flushing. "How can I be ready when I can't stop blushing from saying the word?" She was frustrated at herself.

"I love it when you blush and we are in no hurry. In fact, we shouldn't even be engaging in such talk until…." Erik stopped himself. He couldn't think about marriage, not yet anyway. He had to clear his name first. "I don't want any barriers between us when we are ready for all that is to come. Besides, I like anticipation." He chuckled.

Christine could barely hold the butterflies in her stomach. _Marriage…Dear God, Marriage to my Angel._ She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gently maneuvered himself off the couch and extended his arm. "May I walk you to your room, my lady?"

"My room? Erik, aren't you sleeping beside me? I thought after the other night…. I'm sure we could find some pillows to make a divider in the middle of the bed.

"I don't think a brick wall would be able to keep me away from you, my dear."

She stood in place. "Erik, our sleeping apart is silly. I won't tempt you. I just want to hold you. I trust you to not to do anything. Won't you allow me the same courtesy?"

"Not when you are wearing that." He kissed her temple. "Besides, I am not going to sleep right away. I need to plan out a few things for tomorrow."

"Such as?"

"Arrangements for when we arrive in Italy. We have the hotel reservations but I want to ensure privacy and I need time to think about what I'm going to say when I see Giovanni." Erik looked nervous. "I need to plan my thoughts carefully. It's been so long. He might not even be alive."

"Don't say that. Everything will be alright. You'll see. We are together now and nothing can stop us. We are going to clear your name and erase any doubt to this facade of an investigation."

"You really believe that?"

"I do." She pulled him into a warm embrace. "Finish your work but please, don't stay up all night or sleep on a chair. Come to me, okay?"

How could he refuse her when she looked at him with such trust and love? Of course he would come to her, whenever she wished it. He was hers. "As you wish, my lady."

"Thank you, kind Monsieur. I am very happy I fell in love with you."

"Not half as happy as I am." He moved to kiss her and Christine was ecstatic that he initiated the intimacy. She responded with gusto.

Regrettably they pulled apart. "Not so much zeal at this late hour, my dear." He winked. "I won't be long."

"Do you want me to wait up?"

He looked at her in exasperation. "Christine, you'll be the death of me!"

She giggled. "Good night, love."

He smiled as he watched her go upstairs. "She'll be the death of me, but what a way to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine went upstairs and knew she had to stop Raoul from hurting Erik with the investigation. Perhaps if she wrote to him and explained? No, it would never work. He wouldn't believe her and besides, how could she even hope to trust him after all the lies he spoke to her about Erik. She still didn't know their history, at least not the truth. She would have wait and see what happened once they arrived in Italy. She also needed to find a way to tell Erik about her relationship with Raoul before everything she loved was ripped away.


	40. Chapter 40

Erik was nervous. He was trying to busy himself in the kitchen by preparing breakfast when Christine's voice startled him.

"Erik…"

He turned around and cursed himself for being too distracted to notice her presence and for waking her.

"I'm sorry, Christine I didn't mean for you to hear me down here. I wanted to have breakfast all ready for you before you woke."

"I really didn't sleep much."

His eyes looked sad. "Because of me?" He sighed. "I'm clearly losing my edge." He sat down by the table but then perked up. "I can offer you some tea and maybe then you can fall asleep? We have some time before…."

"Erik, stop!" She went over and kneeled before him. "I couldn't sleep well because I knew you were down here. How can I sleep when you aren't beside me? Moreover, when I know how nervous you are."

He looked defeated. "I'm supposed to be strong."

"You are but who said you have to be strong all the time? Hmm?" She caressed his deformed cheek. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No." He lowered his head. "I know you wanted me to but my mind kept racing and…."

"I wish you had shared your thoughts with me." She then moved and positioned herself onto his lap.

He was confused for a moment but soon allowed his body to relax to her nearness. _She does calm me so._ "You were supposed to be sleeping."

"So I guess we both have come to the realization that we can't do very well without the other, eh?" She looked at him quizzically.

He chuckled. "Indeed we have."

He softly began to hum and she cuddled closer to him, as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and letting his tune relax her. When he was finished, he rested his eyes for a moment and then afterwards, he gradually kissed her forehead.

"It looks like we are getting more rest together than apart."

She smiled with her eyes closed. "And you were worried."

"How hungry are you?"

"Not enough to leave your embrace."

"That's what I was hoping you would say." He picked her up and carried her towards the stairs. "I think we need a little more sleep and now that we found the perfect position, we shouldn't waste it."

"My clever, Maestro. Lead on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg found the silence in the carriage deafening. She thought that if she climbed up to where Thompson was driving the carriage, he would have no choice but to talk to her. Yet her idea was much better in theory as opposed to reality. A moving carriage was not the most ideal time to change her seating.

"What the devil are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you and didn't feel like shouting. Besides, you wouldn't have answered."

Thompson scoffed. "So now you want to talk?" He then looked at where she was at. "Get down! Go back inside. How the hell did you climb throught the gap?"

Meg replied, "I'm a very nimble dancer. And besides it worked." She caught her breath and brushed off her dress. "You're talking to me."

"Meg, it's dangerous to have you up here. I'm going to stop the carriage, so you can go back inside."

"No, I don't like being there alone."

"And what good is being here with me? You're not safe up here with the likes of me, remember?"

"I never said that! Don't put words in my mouth."

"Anyway, be sure to get some sleep tonight. I'm planning a busy day tomorrow, starting with interviewing your Devil's Child employee." He smirked.

Meg's heart stopped. "You can't interview him… He's not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

"Well, his tent burned down. Do you expect him to stay with no livelihood? He left to work someplace else. He'll back as soon as we can repair his stage tent."

Thompson looked at her for a long moment. "Poppycock!"

"What did you say to me?"

"Exactly what you heard! I know you people. You protect your own and if he is one of you, he would never leave like that. Stop lying, Meg."

"What do you mean by 'you people'?"

"Exactly what I said. Side show people don't leave one another like that. You're all family."

"Side show? You mean Freaks?!"

"No, that's not what I said!"

"So how do you like it when someone puts words in **your** mouth?"

He was about to respond but couldn't think of what to say. He sighed in annoyance. "What is it that you want? First you want to court, then you want to just let me have you, so you can be done with this ordeal and now you want to talk? You're just afraid I may find out something valid in my investigation, aren't you? Well, you had plenty of time to be nice."

"See, your words right there prove to me that I am right. You are nothing but a liar and all you want is to get your own way!"

"And aren't you doing the same thing? You just want me out of your life, so you'll say and do anything. Disgraceful, really."

"I made a business proposition. You are the one wanting to play up some sick game."

He looked at her again. "Why is spending some real time with me a sick game?"

"Because you aren't sincere. Thompson, you just…."

"Oh No!"

Thompson saw another carriage coming towards them. He was so engrossed arguing with Meg, that he wasn't paying attention to the turn and now the road was too narrow for both carriages.

"Meg…."

"Thompson, it's coming right towards us!"

"I'm going to do something and you can't fight me. The minute we jump off the carriage and hit the ground, just roll."

"What?"

"If we don't jump, we'll crash right into it."

"But where will we…."

"There's a grassy knoll over that fence."

"But I may not land there."

"Yes, you will because I'm going to push you towards it."

"What?!"

Thompson let go of the reins and stood up, picking Meg up and jumping towards the knoll. All they heard, apart from the screams, was a thunderous crash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, a refreshed Christine and Erik came downstairs with their belongings packed.

Erik looked around the room and shook his head.

"Angel, are you alright?" She placed her bag down.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Yes, I am…. Thanks to you."

"Do you want to have a few minutes alone to say goodbye?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, my time here has ended. I don't want to focus on the past. I want to move forward. The sooner we arrive in Italy, I'll do just that. Then…. Then I can focus on my future and for the first time in my life, I'm actually looking forward to it."

Christine was overcome with emotion. "Angel, do you really mean that? You won't care about what was in the past?" She hoped he wouldn't hear how her stomach was turning.

"Not when you are my future, angel." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He then took the bags and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

She nodded, as she savored the way his lips tasted. _Dear God, give me courage to tell him._ "Coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train ride was uneventful, which suited both Erik and Christine fine. When the conductor announced their stop, they looked at one another but before Christine could say anything, the conductor spoke again, only in Italian this time.

"I suppose most people won't know French, will they?" She giggled.

Erik shrugged. "I don't know about that. We are in a big city. Yet I am sure they will wish you spoke Italian."

"Why only me?"

"Because I can speak the language." He winked.

"It truly is a challenge to love someone so accomplished. Remind me what I bring to the table again?"

He kissed her gently. "Do you need more reminders?"

She smiled. "Maybe one or two…. Every hour or so."

"I can do that." He kissed her once more and then stood up. "Say, I have an idea."

"What?"

"We haven't eaten all day and we both should have a proper night. Why don't we go to the hotel, check in and relax for a while and then go to dinner? I remember one place that…." He started to get a faraway look in his eye.

"That what, precious?"

"I always wished I had someone to take with me." He looked embarrassed, even with his flesh mask on. "It's probably foolish. It may not even still be in business. Why don't we just forget I said anything."

"Not on your life. How many times does a woman get to dine with her handsome suitor in Italy? You offered and I'm holding you to it, Monsieur."

He smiled. "Really?"

She squeezed his hand. "Really, Really." Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik checked them into the hotel, the hotel clerk said they had mail waiting for them.

"Mail? But that's not possible." Erik turned to Christine. "Who could know we are here?"

Christine thought for a moment. "Erik, didn't you write to Madame and tell her where we would be staying?"

Relief washed over Erik's body. "Of course."

The clerk returned with the key and a large envelope. "I hope you two enjoy your stay with us, Monsieur and Madame Dexter."

Christine and Erik both paused when they heard the man address them as a married couple but there was no other way, as they were sharing a room. She smiled and thanked the man.

"Dear, are you ready?"

Erik nodded and moved to grab the bags when the clerk stopped him.

"Monsieur, we will handle that. Please go upstairs and relax."

He nodded and Christine took his arm.

"I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised." He whispered.

"I rather like it. Your eyes are so expressive. It's endearing. Yet I long to have you take that mask off, so I can learn all your facial expressions. My plan is to read you like a book, Maestro."

"Speaking of which, we need to practice today. I haven't forgotten."

"I knew that." She smiled. "I've come to expect that from you, at least."

When they reached their room, Erik opened the door and quickly opened the large envelope. "How many letters did the woman write?"

He pulled out one addressed to him and two for Christine. "Angel, for you."

"Me?" She grabbed the letters and practically squealed. "Meg! She wrote to me!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"It's just that we didn't have a chance to reconnect and I wanted us to be close again."

He saw such hope in her eyes. "So you will be." He kissed her forehead. "Go and enjoy your letters. She must have a lot to say, for she couldn't fit it into one envelope." He chuckled. "I'm going to make a few arrangements for tonight and…Locate a piano." He said the last part with such calculation in his voice, that Christine could only giggle.

"Don't stay away too long." She held the letters across her chest as she watched him.

"No, I won't." He moved to go to her but paused, as if he wasn't sure she would want him to or not. Yet after a second, he decided to come towards her, where she then proceeded to wrap her arms around him tightly.

"I'm glad you did that." She kissed him and they allowed the kiss to linger, as they slowly broke apart.

"So am I. Be back soon."

She watched him leave and then with glee, sat on the couch ready to tear open Meg's letters, only the greeting shook her up instead.

 _My Dearest Christine or should I say the Vicomte's little ingénue…._

 _A/N: My reviews have sadly dropped but for those of you who are still reading, I hope you're paying attention. Drama starts now!_


	41. Chapter 41

When Thompson jumped, he realized he had misjudged their distance. Thompson promised Meg that she would land on the grassy knoll. However, in order for her to do so, he had to twist Meg around in midair so she would end up falling on top of him. He knew he wasn't exactly grassy knoll but it would certainly lessen her impact with the hard surface. The part he didn't count on was how hard of an impact the ground would have on his body.

Meg kept screaming the entire time they were in flight. She couldn't understand why Thompson began twisting her body. When they landed, she heard the loud crash they made and the even louder moan coming from Thompson's mouth. She opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" She frantically looked about and saw how she was sprawled out on top of him. She prepared herself for any pain that would follow from attempting to move her body. When she did, she felt sore but continued to roll off of him.

"Meg…."

She then heard a crack the moment Thompson's right arm moved from its original position.

"Oh my God! Was that your arm?" She tried to touch it but he yelled at her to stop. "I guess it was."

"I'm fine."

"Thompson, you're hurt." It then dawned on her that they didn't land on grassy knoll but instead, she landed on top of his body, causing him to endure a greater impact when it hit the hard gravel. "That's why you twisted me in the air. You saw where we were landing and you tried to…."

"Don't worry about that. Just let me rest for a moment. I'll then go back to the road and assess the damage."

She stated at him. "Go back? How in the world are you even going to move? Thompson, your arm just made a cracking sound. You need to see if you're bleeding anywhere. Can you turn around, so I can see your back?"

"Meg, I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"You don't look fine. You look as if you are in agony."

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain. "You really know how to hit a guy when he's down, don't you?" He attempted to laugh but cried out when he tried to move too quickly.

"Thompson, stop it! You're scaring me!" She was surprised at her reaction to his cry.

"You should be used to being scared by me." He sighed. "Meg, don't worry. I can shake this off and then we can go."

"Let me see your arm. I won't touch it."

"Forget about me for a minute. How are you?"

Meg felt her arms and legs. "I'm fine and thanks to you, my body didn't crash into the ground. So I have a few bruises, I can at least move my limbs."

"I said I'm…" He attempted to sit up but cried out again.

"That's it!" Meg, began to cautiously roll up his shirt sleeves. "Stay calm, I need to see. I promise, I won't hurt you."

He swallowed hard. "I feel something running down my back."

Meg moved over to his other side. "I am going to roll you onto your left side slowly, so we don't put any pressure on your right arm, okay?"

He hesitated before he nodded. "Ok."

She ripped off the end of her dress and used it to wipe his brow. "Just relax."

She turned him over gently and lifted his shirt. His back looked as if someone tried slice him up and there was blood bleeding out from the wounds.

Thompson coughed. "You're in awe, aren't you? All that muscle at your disposal. Well, I may be vulnerable but I can still say no, Mlle. Giry."

She smiled, despite the sight before her. "I'm glad to know you aren't **that** hurt, if you can still make jokes." She then looked at his face. "It's cut pretty badly and I'm sure there will be scarring. What hurts more, your back or your arm?"

"I can't make the distinction right now."

"Can you sit up?"

He seemed to be contemplating her question and after a minute he replied. "Yes."

She took his left arm and helped bring him towards her. He ended up resting his head on her shoulder for a second longer than she thought necessary but before she was about to scold him, he moved off of her and had a tense look on his face.

"How bad is the pain?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of whiskey, would you? Numbness would be ideal, right about now."

"I wish…. Just breathe. I know what to do. I am going to put your right arm in a sling, so you don't have to worry about bumping it."

"A sling? How are you going to do that?"

"I'll just rip more of my dress. I know how to do it. Uncle Erik taught me."

"Who?"

"Never mind, just be thankful I know. Then I'll go back to the road and get help."

"No! You shouldn't wander off and what if you're hurt too?"

"I feel fine and one of us needs to get help. You are going to have to see a doctor, Thompson."

He saw how her dress was already torn. "How did…. He paused, remembering what she told him. "I'm sorry."

Meg shook her head. "No, this is all my fault. If I hadn't distracted you from the road… I'm the one who is sorry."

She tore some more fabric from her dress and began to make a make-shift sling to tie his arm up.

"This may hurt a little. I wish I had something to help."

"And I wish you had some whiskey." He tried to sound amusing.

"That would help both of us."

"You drink that?"

She shook her head. "No but in this case, I think I would."

"Now I've succeeded in corrupting you." He jerked in pain when she started to touch his arm.

"Where did you learn this again?"

She hesitated. Did Thompson know Erik's real name? "My uncle. It really was out of necessity, with the group and all."

"Have I met him?"

"No." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"He's…. On holiday with..." She paused but not out of fear of saying too much. She realized he was traveling with Christine and what that might mean for them in general.

"On holiday? When your mother's camp is going through an investigation?"

"He left before you came along."

"Oh…. Meg, I…."

"Forget it, okay? He's fine. In fact, I wonder if…."

"What?"

She looked into his eyes and could have sworn she saw genuine interest in their gaze.

"He's not traveling alone and I don't know why it hasn't dawned on me until this moment but I think Uncle Erik and she are…"

Thompson's eyebrow rose up. "Ah. I see."

"No! Not like that. I think…. They might be in love." She sounded as if it wasn't so unusual. "It makes sense. I mean if you knew her…. That is to say…"

"You like the lady? Good enough for Uncle Erik?"

"Not a fair question." She then saw him twitch. "Hey, don't move."

"Tell me. This distracts me from the pain."

"What? Other people's gossip?"

He smiled. "No more like your thoughts on the matter."

"They have known each other for years. I suppose when I was a little girl, I was jealous of how close they were back then but it's silly. Yet the more I think about it, Christine has always needed someone who could be her husband and father."

 _Christine…Erik…. Is he the same Erik that's made an enemy with the Vicomte?_ Thompson tried to keep his thoughts going but the pain made his mind go blank.

"Thompson?!"

"I'm fine. Just do what you have to do." He then looked right at her. "Can you help me take my shirt off before you tie the sling?"

"Why?" She tried but failed to mask her alarmed voice.

"It's irritating my back."

"Oh!" She realized from what she saw, he was telling the truth. "Of course."

She gently helped him take it off and her eyes went to his exposed body.

He sensed her uneasiness so he tried to lighten the mood. "I'm pretty defenseless right now, so don't take advantage of me, good lady."

"I know you'll make a speedy recovery by your astute, one track mind."

"Do I need to remind you that you approached me? I'm just being cautious." He winked at her, even though he wanted to scream from the pain in his back.

She saw the pain on his face. "I wish I had something for your pain."

"You should have been a nurse."

"For my bedside manner?" She then blushed. "I mean…."

He smiled again. "Stop making me laugh. I can't exercise the muscle. Yet what you said about Christine. Sounds like you don't like her."

"No, I do, it's just… I just mean that if they were together like that, it would be ideal for her and him. It just hadn't dawned on me how much they are suited for one another."

"The part about being a husband and father… He's older?"

"Yes."

"What is it with younger women and older men? First this Christine and then you."

"I don't want to talk about me. Let's just change the subject." She then tied the last string in place. "In fact, we don't have to talk at all now. I'm done. No distractions necessary. How does it feel?"

"Like a broken arm in a make-shift sling, and my back is in agony."

"Right." She looked anxious. "I'll go back to the road and…."

"Don't." He begged.

"Thompson?"

"We don't know what happened back there. I don't want anyone to think you're alone and try to take advantage of the situation."

"But there could be others hurt or maybe they aren't and we can have them get help."

He realized she was right. "Okay but I'm coming with you."

"You can barely move without grimacing! Don't be ridiculous. I can handle myself, Thompson."

"I can move and I already feel like a fool, don't insult my manhood any more than it already has been."

"Thompson, are you serious? You are upset because you're hurt and I had to help you? If it wasn't for you, I'd be the one with a broken arm and a scarred back."

"Meg…."

"Let me say this. Thank you for putting yourself at risk because of me. Now please, let me try and fix this. It's all my fault that we are here in the first place."

"No, I never should have driven."

"I distracted you."

"Meg…. Even though I know you can handle yourself and I'm useless right now, my mere presence will stop anyone from getting any ideas. I'm pretty influential around her, or have you forgotten?"

She made a face and then whispered, "No, I haven't."

"I don't want to be left here with the idea that something bad could happen to you. That would drive me out of my mind. Useless and clueless is not something I wish on anyone." He steadied himself as he got himself to his feet. "Please, let me go too."

"What if you fall or faint? How would I be able to carry you?"

"Then you can run and be free of me." He was half joking. "I know that's tempting. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Truthfully, Thompson, I'm not sure what I would want." She then closed her eyes in defeat. "Come on, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine read the note in horror.

 _My Dearest Christine or should I say the Vicomte's little ingénue,_

 _I will admit, you are a clever girl. I always knew you were up to something but this? This is far beyond my range of creativity. To think that you would pretend to come here and want to be friends with a bunch of freaks, all so you can lure the Master into your clutches and have him become a prime target for the Vicomte._

 _Tell me, Christine…. Angel. Who came up with the idea? Was it you or your lover? Just how far will you go to get what you want? Don't tell me you will actually bed that Monster, in order to get him under your spell, will you? In that case, perhaps you deserve your victory. I mean, who would ever wish to touch that thing?_

 _Will you then humiliate the Master in front of everyone and then walk arm and arm with the Vicomte, while the rest of the lot is l carted off to jail or God knows where? Or will you betray the Vicomte too? My, I admit you are in a class all by yourself._

 _Don't deny me, little Lotte. What a ghastly name! The Vicomte told me everything, well after I showed him the letter you wrote him. Betrayed by your own hand!_

Christine was shaking. "Letter? What letter?" She read on frantically.

 _Before you dismiss these as rantings and ravings, remember that I still have the letter. You really are a bit of a fool to leave it lying about in your room. Why didn't you ever mail it? Too distracted by your plot to remember the slightest detail? Let me tell you from experience child, that you will fail if you don't learn to correct those errors._

 _Rest assured, I have no intention of telling the Master about you. That is, if you do me one, small favor. Convince the Master to let me sing an aria at the season's end concert. Only then, will your secret remain a secret. For you see, I couldn't care less to what happens to that murderous monster. Seeing him dragged off to jail for all of his sins will be a great joy, so perhaps I should just thank you and let you carry on but then again, I don't like you much either._

 _So what's it going to be Christine? A solo or a confrontation? Feel free to write me back, I know you know the address. And our darling Vicomte, sends his love. He is quite agile for a noble. Rest assured, I am sure you will see him before long._

 _Au revoir, my precious little angel._

 _Carlotta_

Christine was a mess. Her mind and stomach were turning inside out.

 _Dear God, how could I have left that letter out? Why would the Girys allow Carlotta to write me? Do they even know? Dear God, do they think I'm doing what she says? What if Madame is telling this to Erik in her letter? No… No… She couldn't. Otherwise, Carlotta herself couldn't blackmail me…" She_ then remembered what Carlota said about seeing Raoul soon.

 _Raoul! If he and Carlotta are in on this, then he knows where to find me. What if he comes to Italy?_

Before Christine could think of another thought, she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed.

"Christine, what is it? It's only me. I'm sorry I thought you heard me come in." Erik noticed how pale she looked. "Angel, what's wrong? You look worse than the day you saw my real face for the first time." He started to chuckle but Christine's reaction stopped him in his tracks.

"Erik, that is a horrible thing to say!"

She then clutched the letter in her hand and ran into the bathroom, sobbing as he heard the lock click. Erik stood in the living room completely buffaloed at what has transpired.

"What did I say?"


	42. Chapter 42

Erik stood in the middle of the room with a stunned look on his face. He couldn't understand why Christine had reacted the way she did. Granted, he knew he made a joke about his face but he thought she would appreciate how he was trying to be less sensitive about it. He sighed and looked over at the locked bathroom door.

 _I am seriously under educated when it comes to women….._ He walked over to the door and knocked.

"Christine, I don't understand why you are so upset. I wasn't being serious about my face. I know you don't look at me like that anymore. If what I said upset you, I apologize." He then stopped, hoping she would respond back to him. Instead he only heard more crying from behind the door. He rolled his eyes. "Christine, if you are upset, I ask that you at least come out of the bathroom and discuss it with me properly."

No reply.

Erik removed his flesh mask and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He then looked at his pocket watch. "We are going to miss dinner…" He said to himself. "Christine, I have asked you to come out and discuss this calmly yet you remain locked away, crying to yourself, as opposed to allowing me to help. I'm going to ask you one more time. Come out and talk to your angel. Haven't we proved that we are better together when there isn't a door between us?" He smiled to himself, hoping she would react to his joke referencing to their past when he was known to her only as an angel.

He waited a moment but nothing except her tears followed. Erik could stand anything except for two things; Christine's silence and her tears. He shook his head and walked away from the door. At this moment, he longed for a piano but that wasn't an option in their hotel room. He did however have his violin.

 _Maybe, just maybe._

He went to his bag and pulled out his violin case. He almost forgot his main purpose, when he was reunited with his old friend. He picked it up and brought the instrument to his ear and began to tune it carefully. After a few minutes, he still wasn't 100% satisfied but if he was ever going to get his love out of the bathroom, he knew he had to act fast, for he had no other options.

He began to play a song he had heard only a few times but somehow it came back into his mind and he felt it might be just intriguing enough to convince Christine to join him. As soon as he finished the introduction, he ceased hearing her anguish sobs. Yet he was still alone in the living room.

 _I tried to be merciful but she left me no choice._ He thought smugly. All at once, he began to sing.

"Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together and drifted apart  
And here you are by my side

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what you're love means to me  
Open arms."

Erik had his eyes closed, as he played on but heard the bathroom door open. He forced himself to keep playing, while he kept his eyes closed and his smile hidden.

"Living without you, living alone  
This empty house is so cold  
Wanting to hold you wanting you near  
How much I've wanted you home  
But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what you're love means to me  
Open arms."

He opened his eyes and found an embarrassed Christine sitting on the couch, staring up at him.

"Oh, hello there." He said as he placed the instrument back in its case.

"Angel….."

"Christine, I am not sure what happened earlier but I don't want to have to serenade you, whenever I say the wrong thing."

She shook her head, as she walked towards him. "No, it wasn't anything you said. I was upset over what I read and…."

"What the devil did Megan say? Annie told me some confusing things too and after your reaction I am starting to wonder what is happening at Phantasma in my absence."

"What... What did Madame tell you?" Christine panicked for a minute.

"Apparently, Megan is in love with the new Inspector….. Wait, didn't she tell you?"

"Uh... Yes, of course but it didn't seem so odd to me." Christine wanted to die. She had no idea what Meg had written to her, as Carlotta's letter had consumed her time.

"I just don't understand." Erik wondered out loud. "I thought she was in love with Nadir."

"Nadir?! Why would you think that?"

Erik looked at her oddly. "Christine, I know I spoke of this to you before. Nadir was going to talk to Annie about it but now….."

"Well, maybe he realized that she loved someone else?"

"No, angel. I know Megan and I know what Nadir told me. I just don't understand. She never told you about her feeling for him?"

"Well, I only read her first letter." She started to walk away but Erik pulled her back towards him.

"Christine, what did she say? You told me you weren't upset because of me."

She caressed his unmasked face. "No, precious, I wasn't."

"Well?"

She was about to answer when she saw the clock on the wall. "Oh, Erik! I made us late for dinner."

He nodded. "We can go later. Less people." He smiled.

"I ruined tonight!" She was about to cry again but Erik pulled her into a hug.

"Don't start that again. You ruined nothing but if something is wrong with Megan or if you are scared about something, you have to tell me."

"Erik, It's silly."

"Not if it upsets you. Now what is it?" He cupped her chin. "Angel, tell me."

"It's so ridiculous. It's just I was hoping to rebuild my relationship with Meg after all these years but we didn't exactly start out in the best way when I first arrived. So to receive a letter from her, I just became so emotional."

Erik looked at her in surprise. "Is that all?"

She nodded weakly but inside she wanted the world to swallow her up whole. She wouldn't be able to continue lying to him for much longer.

He laughed as he pulled her into another hug. "Angel, you had me so worried. I suppose I will never understand women and their complicated bonds with one another." He then kissed her nose.

"I am sorry, Erik. I didn't plan any of this."

"Of course not. Why would you have? Well, it wasn't so terrible; I got to play the violin."

She smiled with enthusiasm. "You were amazing. I can't resist anything you play, let alone sing. When were you going to sing for me like that? Do I need to lock myself in every room to hear the melodies that are in your heart and soul?"

He shrugged. "Maybe just ask next time." He grinned.

She placed her head on her shoulder. "Angel, I am sorry."

He kissed her head. "Why don't you change and we'll have our dinner date."

"Are you sure you still want to go?"

"And miss a chance to show you off? I'm more than sure."

She kissed him tenderly. "I wish you didn't have to wear any mask tonight but regardless, you will be the handsomest man there."

He kissed her hand. "Go change, love."

She nodded and walked into the bedroom, trying to shake her guilt over the mask she was now forced to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson almost lost his balance for the third time, as they walked back to the road and Meg was sick of worrying about whether or not he'd fall the next time he wobbled.

"Charles, will you stop pretending that you are fine? I want you to hold onto me and give your ego a rest!"

He stopped and stared at her. "You called me by my first name? How did you know it?"

She rolled her eyes and she took advantage of his silence and had him lean on her before they continued to walk. "I've always known it. You told me your name the first day we met in your office."

He thought for a moment. "That's right… I asked you to call me Charles and you agreed, for a little while."

"Well, don't get used to it. I was just sick to death of the thought of you falling before my eyes."

"Because you care." He said coyly.

"Because I won't be able to lift you back up."

He chuckled. "I know you don't want to hear this…."

"Then don't say it, please."

"But I like hearing you call me Charles. It's almost…."

"What?"

"Like there's two sides to me and you alone can bring out the right one."

"Which is that?" She stuck her tongue out at him when he met her gaze in confusion.

"Ha Ha." He smirked.

As they continued to walk down to the road, Meg heard something.

"You hear that?"

Thompson nodded. "Be quiet and get behind me."

"How am I supposed to do that, when you're practically dead weight?"

He was about to respond again, only the commotion caused him to pull Meg behind a tree and motion for her to keep still. Meg hated not being able to see what was happening but she knew Thompson was right and they were better off waiting it out. After a few minutes, they heard horses start to gallop away and they looked at one another, unsure of what to make of it. Finally, Meg had enough.

"I am not going to spend the rest of the night behind this tree. We could have been rescued."

"Or worse." He countered.

"Stay here or come with me but I'm going."

"Meg!"

"You can't stop me. You can barely walk on your own... So are you coming?"

"Stubborn woman."

"Insolent man."

They reached the road, only to question their surroundings once more.

"What happened?"

Meg carefully let go of Thompson and proceeded to walk to the carriage. As expected, theirs was still damaged and the horses were down but the other carriage looked abandoned and their horses were gone.

"I don't understand. No one else was injured? They didn't even stop to look for us? How were their horses fine but ours are….?" She turned back and gasped when she saw the blood. "Oh My God!"

Thompson slowly made his way towards the other carriage. "This was no accident. They wanted to crash into us…." _Into me._

"Who would want to do that?"

Thompson could think of only one person but kept it to himself. "It isn't important now. Let's see if they left anything behind in the carriage. Maybe we can untie our horses and get them hitched on to this carriage and then…"

"Charles…."

He turned to look back at her and then saw the state of his horses. He hurried as best as he could over to them. "Dear God, what did they do? There is no way this was caused by the accident. Someone actually physically hurt them! The blood…."

Both horses' legs were tangled up and appeared to look skinned. They were trying to get up but due to the damage done to their legs, all they were able to do was whimper in pain.

Meg wiped her tears away. "They must be in agony."

Thompson went to his carriage and lifted up the back seat. At this point he wasn't surprised that the attackers didn't rob the carriage. He took the pistol he had hidden and walked back to the horses.

"Meg, I'm going to have to…."

She nodded, knowing that killing them would be a mercy at this point. She covered her mouth and distanced herself from the scene. After a minute, she heard two gun shots. She then sat on the ground, as tears fell down her cheeks.

Thompson went over to her and clumsily attempted to sit beside her. She carefully helped him down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

She nodded and began to speak. "I know you had no choice. It was the right thing to do but my heart just…." She looked up and saw such sadness in his eyes. "You're upset too?"

"Of course I am! They were magnificent animals. The two best in my stable and to have to end their lives tonight all because of me."

"You?" Meg questioned him. "No, look Thompson, it was not your fault. And now it seems as if someone wanted to hurt us."

"Not us, Meg. Me. This was all for me. Apparently someone doesn't like how I am doing my job."

"Are you saying you know who did this?"

"Forget abut that for the time being. We need to sit tight and wait here for someone to come along."

"How are you?"

"My arm and back? No worse than before." _No better either. I shouldn't have pulled her so hard behind the tree._

"No, I mean after…." She motioned to the gun.

"Oh" He looked defeated. "It was a senseless tragedy." He rubbed his eyes.

"Thompson?"

He sighed. "I don't suppose you would call me Charles for the remainder of the night, would you?"

She sat up so she was able to touch his face. "Charles…."

The sensation of her hands on his cheeks moved him deeply like something he couldn't put into words. Unable to control his impulse, he kissed her lips and to Meg's shock, she didn't stop him or pull away.

 _A/N: The song used in this chapter was "Open Arms" by Journey. Classic rock band. I highly suggest you revisit the classics._


	43. Chapter 43

Meg and Thompson were locked in a passionate embrace, as their kiss began to take on a life of its own. It was consuming both of them, as they naturally seemed to tumble to the ground without breaking their contact. Each of them seemed cautions to pull away. They were afraid of what thoughts might come to them and be forced to stop. However, their need for air eventually overtook their need for passion and all at once, they broke apart.

Thompson, caressed Meg's cheek and smiled, afraid to know what she would do next. Meg blushed and a forced laugh came from her lips. She then inched her mouth back up to his and began kissing him again. Thompson didn't hesitate to respond to her all-encompassing kiss. He pushed away all thoughts of how he should stop and whether or not she would regret this later. All he cared about in this moment was holding on to her and never letting go, that is until they rolled over and the pain he felt in his back forced himself to scream out.

Meg stopped at once and looked scared. "Charles, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I…."

"Damn my back!" He growled in frustration and then looked over at Meg and began to laugh. "Am I Don Juan or what?"

She covered her mouth as she laughed. "I'm sorry to laugh but you look so…."

"Pathetic?"

She shook her head and came closer to him. "Adorable."

He arched his brow. "I've been called a lot of names before but adorable was never one of them."

"Then they have never seen you, as I see you."

They carefully kissed again, only this time, it wasn't Thompson's pain that broke them apart. It was the sound of the voices they heard in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meg?! Meg are you out there?"

Nadir and Squelch got off their horses when they saw the busted carriage.

"I told you it was her! Their carriage is abandoned. We have to find them." Nadir took the lantern and began to walk toward the wreckage.

"Be careful, Nadir. It's dark. We don't know if this was Monsieur Thompson's carriage. We only know….

Nadir continued on, hardly paying attention to Squelch. He just continued to call out Meg's name.

Meanwhile, Thompson was the one to pull from Meg, at the sound of the voices.

"Do you hear that? It's your name they are calling."

Meg listened and then her eyes widen when she recognized the voice. "It's Nadir!"

"Meg? Meg are you out here?"

She stood up and tried to straighten her dress. Thompson couldn't help but smile at her gesture, even though he was irritated by their disruption.

Nadir saw her and he instantly ran and picked her up, holding her tightly. "Thank Allah, you're alright!"

"Nadir, what are you doing here? How did you know where to find us?"

"I came back to Phantamsa, Annie and I talked and everything is all out in the open and she finally understands." He nodded as he smiled. "I'm am so sorry for not fighting for you before. You were right, Meg. You are always right!

"Annie said you were out with Thompson when some of the patrons tonight said there was a terrible accident on the road and two carriages had been involved, we didn't think much of it, until you didn't come home. Then I couldn't stop worrying, so Squelch and I took the horses and came out here."

"Squelch?!" Meg sounded concerned. But he's still hurt…. "

"He's fine, Meg. We both wanted to come." He then cupped her chin. "I'm so grateful you are not harmed." He went to take her hand but Meg backed away slightly and looked over at Thompson.

"Nadir, he needs help. He's badly hurt."

Nadir walked further and pointed the lantern up to see Thompson on the floor. "Where are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. Just get the lady back home."

Meg chimed in. "It not nothing! His arm and back were hurt from the fall."

"Fall?" Nadir questioned.

"Thompson saved by life, by carrying me as he jumped out of the carriage. He used himself to break my fall."

Nadir kneeled down by Thompson. "We'll get you help. Can you stand?"

"Yes." He avoided eye contact with both of them.

Nadir helped him up and then called out to Squelch. "Squelch, I found her! Both of them. Come back here."

Squelch came as quickly as he could. "Miss Meg, thank the Lord! Your Mama was so worried."

Meg hugged him. "I'm fine but Thompson needs help."

Squelch looked over at Nadir and Thompson. "Looks like it's my turn to return the favor, Monsieur."

"Why don't you take Thompson to a doctor and I'll take Meg back to Phantasma." Nadir walked Thompson over to Squelch.

"No!" She said in a panic. "He needs care right now and any doctor's office will be closed right now. We need to take him back to Phantasma. Surely we can help him there, unit morning. Then we can…."

"Meg, Squelch can take him to a hospital."

"But he'll be all alone and …"

"Meg, its aright." Thompson said calmly. "Don't worry about me. Squelch can take me home and I'm sure I can arrange for a physician to come over to my estate, regardless of the hour." He then looked back at Nair. "Get her home. She's been through far too much already."

"Charles, don't be ridiculous. We aren't going to just abandon you." Meg looked at Nadir with pleading eyes. "He saved my life!"

Nadir nodded. "I think we all know better than to waste time by arguing with the lady. Squelch, let's get them both back to the camp grounds."

Nadir helped Meg up onto the horse. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just…All of this and you…. I didn't expect to see you."

He looked somber. "I know we have a lot to talk about but tonight, let's focus on getting you home. We can talk tomorrow or whenever you're ready. Just know that this time, I'm not leaving your side. Never, ever again." He climbed up behind her and turned the horse around, making sure Squelch was situated with Thompson before riding away.

Meg looked over her shoulder, as Thompsons faded in the distance, trying hard to forget the sadness in his eyes as she rode away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was unusually quiet at the restaurant. Erik was trying had to make her smile or engage in any topic of conversation that would suit her but nothing was working. Finally, after the waiter removed her untouched dinner, Erik stopped him before he asked if either wanted dessert.

"Just leave us be for a while, eh?"

"Certainty, Signore."

"Christine, you've had water and a piece of bread. That was hardly worth the expense of going out. Now will you please stop all of this nonsense and tell me what is going on."

She met his eyes and knew that she was hurting him. _I can't seem to not hurt you, regardless of what I do. I'm twisted in every way._

Erik sighed. "Are you afraid of what we will find here?"

"No! Erik, I know the truth. I believe you."

She reached for his hand and Erik was tempted to move it but found that as much as he tried to be strong, he couldn't with her. She was his undoing. When she squeezed it, he automatically smiled.

"Erik, I…."

"Yes?"

"I have to use the ladies' room. I'll be right back."

Erik stood up as she left the table and then threw his napkin aside in frustration.

"What is happening to us? What have I done?"

Christine ran into the bathroom and sat in front of the vanity mirror, grateful to have the room to herself for a moment. She met her own reflection and hated what she saw.

 _I love him so much and yet all I do now is hurt him. I can't keep doing this to him. He deserves more. He deserves the truth._ She nodded as she wiped her brow. _The truth. It's all innocent enough. It's not like I ever agreed to Raoul's horrific plan. I was only going along to prove him wrong and then…._ She stopped trying to justify her behavior.

"I lied to him. I fell in love with the angel and then the man and I lie to them both. The man who has told me everything about his life and offered his heart up to me for the taking. The man who hates to be vulnerable and is so afraid of rejection, trusts me with everything…. Well, he never told me about how he met Raoul but at this point, I'm afraid to even ask."

She closed her eyes to suppress her tears. "I can't lie to him anymore. Everyone he has ever loved has lied or turned against him at one point in his life and I won't be like them."

She opened her eyes, stood up and looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. "This isn't you. Your Papa didn't raise you like this. Your Angel of Music, didn't teach you this. Now march out of this room and tell the man you love the truth and then no matter what he says or does, never let go. Because when you find something worth having, you fight for it."

Christine came out of the ladies' room and went to her table. She sat down and started to talk, knowing if she paused for a moment she would lose her nerve. She avoided his eyes at first.

"Angel, I'm sorry for my behavior. I know I have not been myself as of late but it has nothing to do with you. I love you and I want to be here by your side. You see there's something, I never told you and I only hope you will understand in time. You see before I came to audition for you…" She looked up but saw his attention was elsewhere.

"Precious, what is it?" She turned to see what Erik was looking at.

Erik could not tear his eyes away from the man who entered the restaurant. He swallowed hard and looked back at Christine.

"It's him."

"Who?" She reached for his hand and held it tightly. "Erik?"

He exhaled a breath. "Giovanni."

 _A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Due to a Chili Cook-off next week, there will not be an update until 11/12. I'm not cooking but I will be eating! Until next time._


	44. Chapter 44

Erik couldn't believe that after so many years and all the times he imagined seeing Giovanni again, he would actually see him in the exact same restaurant, he chose to come to on his first night back in Italy. Then again, was it so farfetched? He idolized the man. Was it impossible to think that Erik had picked this place because it reminded him of his only father figure? He exhaled a deep breath.

"Angel? Angel, it's alright. You don't have to do anything, you aren't ready for."

Christine's voice registered back to Erik and he nodded absentmindedly. He then immediately went to feel the mask on his face.

"Erik, it's alright. He won't recognize you." He looked at her with some sadness in his eyes and she covered his other hand with her own. "Not if you don't want him to."

He turned away from the entrance and looked into Christine's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her hand was still clutching his. "Do you wish to leave?"

He looked at her with shame as he nodded. "I'm a coward."

"You are no such thing. We'll leave and walk back to the hotel. It's still a lovely night and the air will do you good."

He nodded and started to get up but then sat back down and looked at her intensely.

"Erik?"

"Christine, you don't have to go."

She looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about? I want to go and be with you. Erik, please forget my behavior before. I implore you, and I was just being a ninny. That fact is that I have been afraid to tell you something and I realize that's ridiculous because if I can't talk to you, then who can I talk to? I love you and trust that you will see what's really important."

"Important?"

"Yes. Us and the present and not the past."

Erik felt so embarrassed. "Christine, I am the one who should be asking that of you. I am the one who should be crying and running into the bathroom. I know that this is not what you had planned for yourself."

"No, it isn't. It's so much better than I ever could have imagined for myself, let alone plan." She took his hand and brought it to her lips. "I love you."

Erik knew she was trying to calm him down and she was succeeding. "You always make me feel so calm and centered."

"As you do, for me." She kissed his hand again.

"There's a café not far from the hotel. I spotted some Italian delights in the window when the carriage drove us by it. I bet it's still open. We could stop and pick up some items and have a moonlight picnic. Would you like that?"

"That sounds like heaven, angel." She giggled softly.

"I just can't face him tonight and I know I won't be able to focus on you if we stay."

She nodded. "I understand." She got up but he motioned for her to sit back down. "Angel?"

"Allow me, please?"

He pulled out her chair and then wrapped her shawl around her, as he extended his arm out to her. "My lady, shall we take our leave?"

"Lead on, precious."

As they walked, she placed her head on his shoulder and savored the night air. She was about to start her confession, when he spoke first.

"He looked well, didn't he? Or were you not able to really see him?"

She thought back for a moment. "He was very well dressed. Do you take after him?"

Erik stiffened. "No, I….. I never could allow myself to not look my best whenever I had the choice in the matter. Even as a boy… I always liked beautiful things." He then stopped and looked down at her face, as he caressed her cheek. "I suppose that is one of the reasons why I allowed myself to talk to him when we first met. I liked his suit." He chuckled and thought back to the sight of Giovanni tonight. "He had a walking stick but other than that, he seemed to be able to move about freely." He nodded and they resumed walking. "I'm glad he has aged well."

"Was he alone?"

Erik thought back. "I think he was with someone but I… I can't remember."

"It's okay, love."

He then turned to her. "No, it's not okay."

"Angel?"

"Christine, before when you went in the bathroom, I was upset and thought you weren't happy and while I always blame myself, I realize that I hurt you every time I do that."

"Erik…."

"Please, let me finish. "I love you and I do know you love me. I mean, why else would you stay? Well, maybe it's for the lessons, even though we have been lax at the moment." He winked. "What I am trying to say and doing a rather poor job of it, is that I will no longer question your faith and love for me. You know you can leave whenever you wish to. When you are here, beside me each day and morning, I know it's because you not only love me, but you believe in me. You see the man and not the monster. You have never doubted me or tried to trap or trick me. You only see what I could be and knowing that you see it, makes me want to be that man."

Christine's heart was breaking all over again. _How can I tell him I didn't always believe in him? Now, if I tell him that I wanted to find out for myself if what Raoul said was true…_

Erik kissed her temple. "You won't be disappointed, my angel. For I will never doubt us again." He chuckled. "I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

She hugged him tightly, afraid that once she let go, it would all be over. She finally had him secure in their love and their future. She should be rejoicing. She couldn't lose that now. How could she risk that? What if he never felt that way again? She didn't want to know the answer and so for tonight, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Erik looked around quickly to ensure they were alone, as he removed his mask and pulled her into a kiss, not wanting to let anything get in the way of feeling her full lips on his. They were both feeling rather breathless afterwards but Erik had the good sense to remember to put his mask back on.

"It's too bad we aren't by a lake, isn't angel? I miss swimming with you." He pulled her close as they continued their walk.

"I don't need a body of water, Erik. I only need you."

"So a bubble bath is out of the question when we get back to the hotel?" He winked when he saw her mouth open wide, as he opened the door to the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Annie saw Nadir and Meg ride into Phantasma, no one could hold her back from running to greet her only daughter. Fleck tried going after her, yelling that Nadir would bring Meg to her but it was no use.

When the horse stopped and Nadir started to help Meg off, Annie called out her name.

"Meg!"

Meg didn't know what came over her but she flew to her mother's side in an instant and began to shed soft tears into her neck. Nadir looked on, careful to not disturb the mother and daughter reunion. He simply told Squelch that he would take the horses and please see to both Annie and Meg. Fleck looked at Nadir wanting to say something but she held her tongue and took Squelch's hand instead.

"I think they'll be alright. Let's give them some privacy and make sure the others do the same, especially La Carlotta."

Squelch made a face and nodded. "What about Nadir?"

"It's not about him tonight."

Squelch then motioned to Thompson, who was in pain but sitting silently on the horse. "We can't forget about him."

Fleck nodded. "Let's get him to a vacant tent."

Squelch turned to go but Fleck opened her arms, beckoning him to pick her up and hold her. He did with ease and kissed her ear.

"There'll be time for that later. Let's tend to our guest." She purred.

Annie barely broke contact away from Meg, so she could see her face. "My precious girl. You're safe. I was out of my mind with fear."

"Mama, I am so sorry…."

"Hush. Come and let's get you settled in the house. We have much to talk about."

"Wait, Mama, Thompson was badly wounded. He….."

"Squelch will care for him. He is in good hands. Tonight, I want to focus on you."

"But I'm fine. He is the one who …"

"Meg, I will not put you second. Not anymore."

She took her daughter by the arm and walked back to the house, knowing they were long overdue for a conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie held Meg tightly as she walked her back to the house. She then asked her two more times if she had been hurt, before drawing her bath.

"Mama, please. I'm fine."

"I'll make some tea and then we are going to have a nice, long talk."

"Mama, I'm so tired. I just want to sleep."

Annie looked at her anxiously. "Meg, I need to say things to you. For most of your life, I have let you be or put more pressure on you for no other reason, other than you were my child and I…. I'm sorry. I know I haven't really been there for you."

Meg shook her head. "No! Mama, that's not true. I love you and I know you love me. We fight. All mothers and daughters fight. I know you care."

"I thought being strong was better than showing too much emotion." Annie wiped her tears from her eyes. "I know I did you and Erik a disservice by keeping you away from each other."

"Keeping us away?"

Annie sighed. "Meg, I loved your father very much and not a day goes by that I don't miss him. I would have done anything for him and I did."

"I don't understand."

"Jules was jealous of my friendship with Erik. Not because he thought anything romantic would occur but because you seemed to bond so easily with Erik. Jules would tell me that you were getting confused on who your father actually was."

"I don't remember any of that. I don't really remember Uncle Erik until a year or so before Christine came."

"That's right but that wasn't always the case. Erik was very much a part of your life when you were a baby. He should have stayed in your life but Jules….. Well, I wanted to make him happy, so I distanced you and for a time, myself from Erik. After Jules died, Erik was so wonderful but I felt as if I would be betraying Jules if you and he…"

"Got close?"

Annie nodded. "When I realized that I had been foolish, Erik seemed to be preoccupied with another project. Turns out that project was Christine. Meg, I'm sorry."

Meg shook her head, trying to understand her mother's confession. "Mama, it's alright. You thought you were doing what was best, what Father would have wanted. For what it's worth, I have very happy memories of Father and of Uncle Erik. I got the best of both of them and you saw to that. Who cares if it wasn't at the same time?"

"Meg, I love you but I do think I kept a lock on my heart for a long time after Jules' death and you were the sacrifice."

Meg pulled her mother into a hug. "Mama, no! I love you and I have always knowns you loved me. You just wanted me to be the best I could be. I see that now."

"I wish you always saw that, my child. And I wish I always told you that you can do anything you want with your life. You can be anything you want and love anyone you wish."

Suddenly Meg looked at her pointedly. "Mama, I know that."

Annie looked at her with a weak smile. "Then you would tell me if you really loved Nadir Khan, wouldn't you?"

"I….."

"Meg, why pretend with Thompson? Did you really think I wanted you to be with him to help our situation? Do you think Erik would ever allow that?"

"Oh Mama….. I just wanted to be useful and feel valued. I thought if….." She began to cry. "I don't know what I thought but I do know that you and Uncle Erik are my family and I would do anything for you both."

"But your life is not to be sacrificed, do you hear me? You are to love and live how you wish. Not for me, or Erik or Phantasma. Only do it for Megan Giry."

Meg threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mama."

Annie tightened her hold on her baby. "I love you too."

After a long moment, she let go and cupped her chin. "So, who else does your heart love?"

"Mama, I… I did love Nadir. Maybe I still do but he gave up on us when I needed him the most and I used to despise Charles but now I don't know! Am I a trollop?"

"Good God, girl! You are a no such thing. You are merely a young woman and you need time to discover your own heart. Time that will involve no interference from me."

"Mama, I don't know how I feel right now and whatever I do I'm going to end hurting one of them."

"Not as much as you will hurt all three of you if you never make a choice. A choice for you."

She closed her eyes. "I don't even know where I start."

"How about putting yourself first, eh? Take your bath and I'll bring your tea. Rest. In the morning, you can begin again."

Annie kissed her daughter's brow and walked towards the door.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my darling girl?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her bath, Meg knew she should try to get some sleep. Goodness knows she was tired enough but every time she tried to close her eyes, sleep wouldn't come. Her mind was too full of thoughts that she longed to ponder and questions she didn't want to have to answer. She threw the covers off and sat up.

"Action is the enemy of thought."

Next she got dressed and picked up her ballet shoes. "I'll practice. Mama would like that and I can't be left alone here with the silence." The minute she opened her bedroom door, she screamed in surprise when she saw Nadir standing on the opposite side.

"What are you doing there?!"

"I was coming to check on you and make sure you were able to sleep. Where are you going?"

"Nadir, you don't have the right to tell me what to do."

"I wasn't telling, I was asking. You should be in bed, Meg."

"I need to clear my mind and I thought if I…"

"Danced?"

She looked up at him, partly surprised that he knew but then again, partially not. "Yes." She murmured.

"I confess I was hoping you would be up."

"You were?"

"I know I have no right to ask anything of you but I long to talk to you."

"Nadir, I can't…."

"I know." He touched her cheek. "I know. You need time and space and I have a lot of making up to do. Selfishly, I wanted to start tonight."

"Nadir, I am so confused right now and tired and frustrated and… Angry! I am so angry at you! You weren't there for me and then you decided what to say to others, especially my mother on what we are or were. I can't go through my life wondering when you'll think that being apart will be what's good for me."

"Never again, Meg." He gently took her by the shoulders. "My place is by your side and being with you is what is good for me and hopefully, you will feel the same way again."

She moved away and Nadir didn't mask his disappointment.

"I know I hurt you." He sighed. "Meg, my life meant nothing when you weren't in it and I hadn't felt so empty since my wife and son died. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am a man worthy for you to place your trust in and give your heart to." He then moved closer to her again. "I know you still love me. You can't turn real emotions on and off like that. I tried and it made me miserable. All I ask is that you allow me a chance to make you see that you were right about us." He took her hand kissed it tenderly. "We are meant to be."

She stayed fixated in that moment and then reminded herself that Nadir was still holding her hand. "I…I need to go and dance."

He nodded. "Can I see you tomorrow? Perhaps we could go for a walk?" He asked with such hope in his eyes that Meg couldn't bring her eyes to keep contact with them.

"I need to see what Mama needs around here since both Christine and Erik are gone. I can't promise something, I may not be able to keep."

Nadir felt as if he were being punished and realized he deserved it. It was too soon. She needed time.

"Of course. I'll ask you again another time."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He watched her walk away and mumbled to himself, "You won't find him, Meg. He's gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The direction towards the performance tent passed right by Squelch's tent. The same tent where she knew Thompson was getting treatment. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had to go inside and see him. She wanted to check and make sure he was comfortable. What harm could it do?

She nodded to herself and announced her presence. "Thompson?" Softer she spoke, "Charles? Are you awake?"

"Meg, what are you doing?"

Squelch's voice startled her so she jumped. "Oh My God Why does every man I know insist on scaring me to death?"

"I'm sorry, Meg but this is my tent. I have a right to know what you're doing here."

"I only wanted to check on him. I was on my way to practice and then thought I'd just say hello. Is he asleep? Is he in much pain? Were you able to…?"

"Meg, he's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"We didn't so much as step inside my tent for five minute before he asked to have me help him get a carriage and return to his home."

"But I told you to take care of him! He saved my life! How could you just…."

"Meg, he wanted to go and frankly, he could get a doctor to come to his place much easier than we could."

"But we have remedies. I know we do. We've done it before."

"Master Erik has done it before. If his injuries weren't so complicated, I would have helped him but…"

"So you just let him go back alone?"

"Who do you think I am?" Squelch seemed offended. "I drove him back in our carriage."

"Oh." She seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Squelch. I should have known better."

"Meg, I think you should go on back and sleep. You aren't yourself."

She nodded, pleading with her eyes to have him forgive her.

He winked. "It's fine. I know you've been through a lot tonight. Things will be back to normal in the morning."

She didn't respond but she knew he was wrong. _Normal? What's that?_ Things would never be normal for her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Thompson knocked loudly on Raoul de Chagny's door.

"Monsieur, may I help you?"

"Tell that lily-white coward that I want to see him right now!"

 _A/N: So next time we will have a bath with our super couple and the Fop is back. Thankfully, not in the same scene, at least not yet. Stay tuned and please go ahead and review!_


	45. Chapter 45

**To those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, have a wonderful holiday! Since the big turkey day falls next week, I will not be updating again until December 3** **rd** **. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Antoinette searched the fairgrounds murmuring to herself in frustration.

 _Where in God's green earth is that woman? At first I was grateful that she hadn't shown her face or been in the way but last night no one saw her. She wasn't at her tent to give fortunes. So help me God if she…._

Antoinette stopped as soon as she saw Carlotta's abandoned domain. She hesitated only for a moment but then went inside her tent. To her shock, she saw that her things had not been touched and her bed had not been slept in.

"I've been so preoccupied to notice her absence. How long has she been gone? Moreover, where has she gone to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul's butler was suddenly terrified at the towering man in front of him.

"Monsieur, I do apologize but…."

"Wipe that smug look off your face and get your master, now." Thompson didn't shout but his voice was intensely calm and it actually frightened the butler more.

"Right…. Right way, Monsieur."

Thompson nodded and made his way into the house. "Tell him, I'll be in the study."

If the butler replied, Thompson didn't hear him. He exhaled a very deep breath and touched his arm, which was now securely bandaged. He turned around to have his eyes scan the room, only to find Raoul's shadow appeared in the doorway.

"What a pleasant surprise, Inspector."

"Stop with your façade, before I smack you so hard, you won't know if it was my fist or a carriage that ran over your face."

Raoul pouted his lips. "Such language." He then noticed his arm. "And do tell how you will hit me in your current state?"

"My other hand works just as well. Would you care to find out?"

"I say, Thompson you are positively dreadful. What has come over you?"

"What the hell were you thinking last night? You could have killed me or worse, her!"

"Could have? Oh no, my good inspector. Rest assured that if I had wanted you or both of you dead, you would be by now."

"Why you…." Thompson went to charge after him but Raoul put his hand up in the air.

"Remember who you work for, Monsieur. You owe me much more than civil service. You were taking too long. I thought it best to remind you of our deal."

"What deal? I was investigating your so called crime."

"On your time and my money! Maybe now you will realize that we are going by my timeline, not yours."

"There is nothing, you crazy fool! I told you that this investigation was a complete waste of everyone's time. I can't find him and there is no evidence of any murder 20 some odd years ago in Italy or France. Furthermore, I told you that even if we found him, we have no jurisdiction over something that may or may not have happened in Italy!"

"And I told you to let me worry about that! You were to question him. You failed to even do that at his own place of business!"

"He wasn't there. He left. And I can see pretty clearly that he is a lot smarter than you are. You are grasping at straws and he is probably in a faraway land right about now."

"I told you to let me worry about that. Yet you decided to follow your own agenda. Get laid on your own time, Thompson."

"Shut up, Vicomte."

"Oh what a charming comeback, Thompson. I can see that the lady has been a marvelous influence on you."

"Leave Meg out of this! Look, Vicomte you offered me a promotion, which I deserved. Then you give me some flop case and expect me to work miracles. I told you it was a long shot, at best. Furthermore, I have yet to lay eyes on this Phantom. What is your beef with him?"

"That is my business."

"Then keep it that way. I'm out! If you want my badge, then take it. I'm a professional. I will not join in some wild goose chase."

"Think very carefully before you make such comments, Thompson. Whether you help me or not, you still work for me and if you leave, I'll see to it that your record is brought to light."

"My record is clean."

"Are you sure? Are so sure?"

"What are you talking about?"

Raoul shrugged his shoulders. "It's funny where little things can come up."

Thompson took his good hand and wrapped it around Raoul's throat, as he shoved him up against the wall. "Listen you yellow-belly coward! You will not threaten me with tampering, like you are obviously trying to do to that poor soul. You do what you want with your life but stay the hell out of mine and that includes my friends."

Raoul was losing consciousness but Thompson released his hold on him.

"I told you my other hand worried just fine."

Raoul coughed a few times before finding his voice, as he clutched his throat. "You call those scum your friends?"

"I'll call them my friends before I'd ever call you one. You'll have my resignation by nightfall."

Thompson stormed out, leaving Raoul flustered for what to do next.

"Damn it, Erik. How the hell do you keep winning?"

Carlotta entered through the side door and placed her hands over Raoul's back.

"Never mind all that, lover. I think it's time we leave these fools in the dust. It's time you and I surprise our dear old friends in Italy, no?"

"With what, Carlotta? We have nothing to play our hand and what's worse soon they will know that, thanks to the incompetency of my former Inspector."

"Raoul, are you going to let that stop us?"

He looked at her oddly. "Come again?"

"You know that we have no real evidence and I know that we have no real evidence but our little Christine does not."

He grinned.

"And I have a feeling she'll do just about anything to keep her angel safe. Which means she will be at our whim." Carlotta gloated.

Raoul's eyes shot up. "The concert!"

Carlotta lifted her hand to her ear. "I have a strong premonition that if we hear anything coming out of Christine that night, it will be the voice of a toad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the café it was impossible for Christine to think of anything else but the positive change in Erik. He didn't hesitate to take her hand at dinner. He didn't request for the furthest table in the back. He didn't seem to notice if people were watching them. Of course no one was but to see how it never entered his mind was a tremendous milestone.

"Erik?"

"Yes, love?"

"I can't believe I am out with the same person who would be nervous about whether or not people would stare at his flesh mask and think the worst?"

He chuckled. "Ah, Christine…. I still have all of those thoughts and I will always believe that you are too good for me."

"But…."

"But that doesn't change that I know you love me and knowing that…" He shrugged. "I know I have a home. I know I have a purpose and it makes me rise above the fear and doubt, especially the ones in my mind. After all, I saw how much it was bothering you and I can't let a little thing like my self-loathing, take away the only happiness my heart has ever truly known." He kissed her hand.

Christine was speechless.

Erik smirked. "I seem to have left you without conscious thought." He grinned. My goal tonight is to leave you that way again but in a completely different manner."

"Erik!" She blushed.

He placed his napkin over his lap and faked ignorance. "Hmm?"

After a scrumptious meal, Erik looked over at a couple in a nearby table, which caught Christine's eye.

"Angel, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just wondering what their story was."

She looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"When I was alone, I would sometimes pass the time and see others together and wonder what the reason was behind it."

She giggled. "You are too philosophical for me."

"Hardly. For example, those two over there. I think it's their first date."

Christine suddenly perked up. "Oh, you guess why they are together for the evening!"

"Isn't that what I said?" He raised his left eyebrow in curiosity.

Christine took her napkin and suppressed her giggle. "What makes you say that?"

"He isn't comfortable with her yet. He's nervous and he doesn't take her hand like so." He demonstrated the gesture and then kissed it one more time.

"Maybe he's shy?"

"He's handsome but not overly confident. He's pacing himself."

"Well what does society say about holding one's hand after such a short acquaintance, hmm?" She winked.

"He shouldn't let that pretense stop him from such an undeniable pleasure." He then spotted another couple. "Your turn." He jerked his head over to them.

Christine looked on as if she were studying them. "I say they aren't very happy this evening. Perhaps they just had a quarrel and this dinner was a means to make amends?"

Erik looked on as if he were studying Christine's assessment. "They are ending their relationship and he thought it best to bring her to a public place, so she won't make a scene."

"Erik! That's wicked." She shook her head back at him hiding her grin. She then carefully looked back to see the couple while thinking about his interpretation.

"Well?"

She brought her eyes back to him. "They left arm in arm."

"I never said I was good at this game." He chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

She reached for his hand and to her delight, he didn't shy away. "What do you suppose they would say about us tonight?"

"How the hell did that man attract the attention of such a beautiful woman?"

"Stop that. You just said that you know I love you."

"Oh yes, I do. That doesn't mean everyone else has accepted it yet."

"The hell with everyone else!"

Erik opened his mouth is shock. "Christine, such language. I see I am a terrible influence on you."

"No." She said in a serious tone. "You make me feel as if I can be exactly who I am and you love me for it. If they looked past the external, they would ask how in the world did such a gawkish girl ended up with such a talented, brilliant and wonderful man?"

"Angel, as if gawkish could every enter their minds when they see you. After the concert, the world will be at your feet once they hear you sing."

"And who is responsible for that?"

"You."

"You."

They both spoke at the same time yet neither argued with the other. Instead they silently gazed into each other's eyes. Finally, someone had to break the spell and it was their waiter, who dropped off the bill. Erik placed the money on the table and pulled out Christine's chair. He then helped her with her shawl as he did earlier and kissed her cheek.

"Come my dear, I have missed swimming with you."

If Erik wanted to leave Christine breathless, he had succeeded.

 _A/N: Bubbles for our dynamic duo next time…._


	46. Chapter 46

**rSeason's Greetings! I would like to personally thank my loyal and faithful reviewers for always finding the time to review. While I appreciate anyone who reads my work, I do admit, the reviews are what keep a writer going. A special shout out to Filhound, Dirtkid123 and Judybear236.**

 **There will not be an update next week, as I have tickets to see "The Curious Case of the Dog in Night-time" during the day and a party that evening. But I will try to keep you interested, so you'll come back on Saturday, December 17.**

 **I own nothing but then again, we all knew that.**

Erik and Christine strolled back to the hotel arm and arm, each not necessarily wanting to rush their walk but also striving to calm down their anticipation for what was to come. Beneath Erik's calm persona, he was as nervous as a school boy. Could he really pull this night off right? Could he really be the debonair man that Christine deserved and not shrivel up like some sorry excuse for a man? He had no illusions about himself, despite the fact that he believed in Christine's love. In fact, it was the belief in that love that made him not want to appear so clumsy and nervous.

 _It's supposed to be a carefree night of play. I want to be close to her and kiss her and make her see that alone, we can be like any other couple. But I also need to make sure I don't get carried away. Neither one of us are ready for that yet. Least of all me! What if during my attempt at romance, she laughs at me?_ His thoughts went back to a time when he fell into a trap and was made the laughing stock at a party. A party he thought was with friends. _No, this is different. My angel is different._

Erik wasn't the only one with thoughts in his head. Christine was beside herself with what Carlotta had written. What made her lies seem worse, was the fact that others were starting to know, which meant the odds of Erik finding out from someone other than her were becoming more and more real. She had to tell him. She looked up into his eyes and saw him smiling back at her with such patience and love.

 _Dear God, look at him! He loves me and trust me. I have never seen him so confident with himself and so sure of us. This is what I have wanted for weeks and now that I finally have it…No! I won't lose him. There must be another way._ Her mind raced to what Erik had alluded to earlier. _Could he be ready to…? Could I?_ She covered her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"Are you cold, angel?"

"Oh, I…."

"Here, take my jacket."

"But what about you?"

"We're almost there and actually, my thoughts are keeping me rather warm." He winked.

"Erik, you fiend!"

He pulled her closer. "I, Mademoiselle? Surely you jest!" He then stole a quick but searing kiss. "Your virtue is not what I am after, Christine. Not tonight, anyway" He grinned and then couldn't believe he had gotten the courage to say all that. _Who am I tonight?_ He shook his head. _I just hope this man can hold on. Think Erik, be confident. She loves you and she loves this._

Christine didn't know how to respond, especially when she was still so moved by their kiss. When they got to the hotel room door, she had a few minutes to gather her thoughts and placed her hands on his chest.

"Angel?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"No matter what happens, I always want you to remember this. Remember how much I love you."

"As if I could ever forget what you've brought into my life."

This time, she kissed him and afterwards, Erik couldn't get the door opened fast enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were inside, Christine wanted to toss his flesh mask across the room and pay proper homage to his lips. Her hand was on the mask and she was about to ask his permission with her eyes, when a man came out from nowhere and scared her half to death.

"Will that be all Senior Dexter?"

Ordinarily, Erik would have been fit to be tied if someone had surprised him like that but this time, he smiled. He knew the hotel clerk saw how much Christine had wanted him and it made him feel proud.

"Nothing else is required. Here." He took out some money and gave it to the man. "Take it and do not disturb us."

"Of course, Senior Dexter. Good night,"

Erik made sure the door was locked and then carefully placed his hands on Christine's shoulders. "I'm sorry but I wanted to surprise you."

She giggled. "That you did."

He then took off his mask in front of her. "Better?"

She smiled with glee. "You have no idea!" Christine jumped into his arms and kissed him without hesitation.

After a few moments of bliss, Erik placed her down and coughed. "Perhaps you would like to see your surprise?"

She nodded.

He led her to the bathroom. "Is this to your liking, my lady?"

The bathroom was lit with candles all around and the tub was the biggest she had ever seen with bubbles inside.

"Erik? This is not the same room."

He chuckled. "Not exactly. Disappointed?"

"Oh No but…."

"And there's a piano in the next room for later. Much, much later."

Christine turned around again to see the beautiful bathtub and then her eyes went to the chilling bottle of wine on a lovely table with two glasses.

"Erik, this must have cost a fortune. I didn't even notice the…." She had turned around to find a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem in his hands. "Precious, it's beautiful."

"Not yet but it will be." He placed the rose in her hand. "Will you please go and change for me?"

She leaned into him. "What would you like me to wear, Precious."

"Christine, I have no expectations. Despite this romantic scene, I am not ready for…. I don't think you are either. I just want to hold you and be close to you and yes seeing your perfect body glistening in warm bubbles would be an extra treat."

"Erik," She whispered softly. "I don't think it would take much to…. Be ready for you." She wanted him to know exactly what she was referring to.

"Really?" He was astounded at her boldness. "You want me?"

"Erik, I love you and I want you as much as I love you."

He froze. "I'm afraid I'm the only one not ready." He laughed nervously. "I just never imagined that you would…. I mean in time…" He looked at the floor, trying to find the words.

"Erik, we can wait. I just wanted you to know that I'm not afraid."

He looked up and kissed her hand. "Be a little bit more patient with me, my love. Besides, I'm still old fashioned. Marriage would have to come first."

Her eyes bulged out. "Oh! I meant… Dear God! I thought…. Oh, I just want to crawl inside a hole."

He laughed in earnest. "You'd really be my wife?"

She nodded as a tear came down her cheek.

Erik traced her tear and then cupped her chin. "First, let me make sure you can marry an innocent man. But for now…."

"For now?"

"How about we swim in style and this time, I can do what I wanted to do since the first time I saw you in your bathing dress."

"Which was?" She acted coyly.

"Minx." He picked her up and kissed her with no apology before he carried them both over to the bathtub. "Bathing dresses are overrated anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's the truth Madame Giry. I apologize for hurting your family."

Annie was thankful she was sitting down, for she knew she would have fainted if she had heard Thompson's story standing up. After shaking her head a few times, she gasped. "Meg! He tried to kill her too!"

Immediately, Thompson tried to calm her down. "Madame, whatever comfort this brings you, I can say without a doubt that the Vicomte was after me that night, not Meg. She's not in any danger."

"No but the rest of us are. Is that right, Inspector?"

"Madame Giry, I am not here to harm your family. I told Raoul that his goose chase over a 20-year-old murder would lead nowhere. He didn't believe me and I didn't see the harm in prolonging the game, until now that is."

"How do I know this isn't another trick? You could still be here on the Vicomte's payroll, looking for Erik's whereabouts."

"Madame, I know I have no right to ask anything of you but I am telling you the truth. I only come here to warn you." Thompson thought for a moment. "Inspector Dejion!"

"What?"

"I know you and the Inspector…. Former Inspector are close. He knows my record. Despite our disagreements in the past, I do take my job seriously. At least what was once my job."

"You were terminated?"

"No." Thompson shook his head. "I resigned. I couldn't go on working for him after the accident. I mean Meg could have…."

Annie didn't allow him to finish his statement. "Claude has spoken of your record, Thompson." She then stared at him for a few minutes. "Do you really love my daughter?"

"Mama, I have been thinking about the show and I thought we could improvise and…." Meg saw Thompson and stopped in her tracks. "Charles, you've come back."

"I'm sorry about how I left. I just figured it was for the best."

Meg saw his bandaged arm. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine. It's more of a nuisance than anything else, really." He came towards her. "How are you?"

Annie suddenly felt like a third wheel in her own office. "Meg, Monsieur Thompson was telling me that he has resigned his position as Inspector."

"He has?!" Meg turned to look back at him. "Why?"

Annie continued. "I was thinking about offering him a job with us."

It was now Thompson's turn to do a double take. "Excuse me, Madame?"

"We need someone who knows what the Vicomte is thinking. We also need protection. You come highly recommended, do you not?"

Thompson was shocked. "Madame, I didn't come here for a job."

"Good because we can't pay very much." Annie grinned. "I will need someone to keep the people safe, as Nadir is going away."

Meg thought her mother was going crazy. "Going away, he just got back. What do you mean?"

"Nadir needs to protect Erik. He's been doing it for years, there is no one better. In light of this new information that Monsieur Thompson has given me, I see no choice."

"Uncle Erik?! Charles what did you find out? Is he safe?"

 _Knock, Knock_

"Annie, look who stopped by for a visit." Nadir and Claude stepped inside. "Claude wanted to surprise you and so I…." Nadir's expression changed when he saw Thompson. "What's going on in here?"

Annie sighed. "What's going on is that the Vicomte is after Erik and he thought Inspector Thompson was doing a poor job at obtaining information."

Nadir looked ready to pounce on Thompson. "What did you try to do?"

"Nadir, stop!" Annie motioned for Claude to help keep the Persian calm. "Monsieur Thompson came here and told me the truth and as a thank you for his honesty, I have offered him a job, protecting the park and us."

"But that's my job!" Nadir was offended and didn't care if his feelings showed.

"We need you to protect Erik and Christine. You're the only one who knows how."

Nadir paused for a moment. "Is he in danger?"

Annie shook her head. "I don't know but if the Vicomte learns he is in Italy."

Thompson thought for moment. "Madame, who else knows of his whereabouts?"

"Us but I am starting to get suspicious of Carlotta."

"Carlotta?" Meg looked confused. "Why bring her up in all this?"

"She's been missing from the park and hasn't been on for days."

Thompson shook his head. "Dear God."

"What?" Roared Nadir.

"She asked me to give her a ride to the Vicomte's about a week or so ago. I got the impression they were friendly."

"That settles it!" Annie decided. "Nadir goes to Italy. Thompson stays here and you two…." She pointed to Meg and Claude. "Come with me."

Meg eyed both Thompson and Nadir before leaving, dreading that she was leaving each of them alone with the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik left a rose, a note and some sheet music for Christine to practice when she woke. He kissed her cheek lightly. "Don't be discouraged, I picked Il Muto for a reason." He smiled at her sleeping form. "I love you."

He then placed his white mask over the right side of his face and put on his fedora, tipping it just enough to cause a shadow over the right side and was out the door. Time was of the essence and he needed to be free of the past. His future with Christine was too precious to waste.


	47. Chapter 47

Nadir closed his eyes for a moment, as he tried to contemplate the irony of the situation. There he was, alone with the rival for his heart's desire. He wondered how big of a fool he looked like to his dearly departed wife and son. _Please, don't think badly of me my dear ones. It's time I take a chance again. I only hope I'm not too late._

"I didn't plan any of this." Thompson said wearily.

Thompson's voice broke Nadir out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and sighed. "No, I'm sure you didn't." He then turned around and looked at Thompson. "But I'm sure you are pleased, nevertheless."

Thompson wanted to retaliate but hesitated, if he was being truly honest, he knew he was rather pleased with their respective assignments. Instead he sat down. "I came here to warn them, not for employment. As far as Meg is concerned, I didn't plan my feelings for her either. We can at least agree that we both have excellent taste in women."

Nadir rolled his eyes. "You certainly have known lots of women, haven't you?"

"I'm not going to apologize for my past. I can't change that but I can move forward. More importantly, Meg doesn't seem to care about my past either. She just wants to move forward."

"With you?" Nadir asked sarcastically.

"I don't know." Thompson stood up. "She took me by surprise."

Nadir smiled at the reference to Meg. "She tends to do that."

"Despite our differences, we are going to have to work together and protect this family. We owe that to Meg."

Nadir nodded slowly. "We do. Family is everything to Meg and if you knew how much she loved Erik….. Well, if anything happened to him, it would surely break her."

"Uncle Erik." Thompson said in realization. "She only spoke of him once in front of me but I could tell she was very fond of him. All of you seem to be. He must be quite a guy. Especially since de Chagny hates him so much."

"Erik is everything the Vicomte is not." Nadir said with assurance. "I would lay down my life for him."

"Then it seems as if we are in the best roles for this assignment, Monsieur Khan."

Nadir looked Thompson in the eye. "Agreed." He then extended his hand. "Meg deserves to have both of our strengths working to benefit her."

Thompson shook Nadir's hand in return. "Then it looks like we each can put aside our differences and work together for the same goal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Meg returned to Madame Giry's office unsure of what she would find. When she saw the office empty, she was relieved that it was still in order. She laughed at herself. _What was I actually thinking I would find? Charles and Nadir in a chokehold? Mama's office completely destroyed? Meg Giry, you can be such a ninny._

She then felt sad, wondering where each man had gone to. She knew she would see Thompson soon but what if Nadir had left already? Did he really leave without saying goodbye? Meg's heart started to ache and then she cursed herself for almost believing that Nadir was really going to try. She turned around and bolted for the door, only to have it open frantically in front of her.

"Meg, I'm so happy I found you. I've been looking everywhere."

"Nadir…. You were looking for me?"

He placed his hands tentatively on her shoulders. "I don't want to leave you, Meg. This is killing me inside and it goes against everything I said to you the other day."

Meg wanted to interrupt but she wasn't fast enough.

"Yet Annie is right. No one is better at protecting Erik than I am. I owe him my life and if he or Christine are in danger, I can't just stay dormant." He then touched her hair. "And here I go again, leaving you."

"Nadir, don't say that! You have no idea what it means to me to know you are going to help Uncle Erik. I know how much you love him, as I do. When it comes to his and Christine's safety, there is no one I trust more."

"Your trust in me means everything, Meg." He caressed her cheek. "Be safe." He looked into her eyes for a few minutes more and then started to walk towards the door.

"Nadir!" Meg screamed his name out, unsure of what possessed her to do so. She shook her head apologetically when he turned around in fear. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I shouted. I only wanted to tell you to please be safe and…. Come home."

She felt as if she should say more but stopped herself. Nadir smiled and went to open the door, only to stop and slam it back shut. He then ran back to Meg and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke to a rose from her angel and a letter from her maestro. She giggled to herself, knowing they were one in the same. She wanted to make both of them proud and so she hurried herself to get ready for the day and then went straight to the piano.

She practiced the song over and over again. Granted it was mostly A Cappella, as she couldn't begin to play such a piece but she was able to bang out the notes to help her with the pitch. Everything had been to her satisfaction, with the exception of the last note. She didn't even try it at first, due to fear. In the past, her attempts had been dreadful. Granted, she was able to hit it but she wanted to run screaming from the room. Erik had assured her that all she needed to do was practice, have the right posture, breathe properly and believe in herself.

"Is that all?" She giggled knowing he would give her one of his signature teacher looks. "Okay, Christine stop acting like a child and quit wasting time. You can do this. If Erik believes in you then it must be true. All you have to do is believe in yourself." She played the notes a few more times for accuracy and then she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

Afterwards, she smiled with glee. "I did it! I did it! Of course it was just a note but it sounded as it should have. I did it! Oh, wait until Erik hears me!" She clapped her hands and wanted to cheer. She couldn't wait for Erik to come home and finally give him a proper performance. She knew she had much more to do but wanted to hold off until Erik was there to help guide her. She didn't want to strain her voice and knew he could help keep her calm.

A few minutes had gone by and she was still beaming. "He is going to be so pleased. I can really do this. I'm really going to be able to sing again. After all these years of wanting and wishing… He made it all come true." _My angel… My love._

Christine couldn't keep still and since Erik has still not returned, she decided to use her time wisely and read Meg's letter. She pulled it out from her bedroom dresser drawer and couldn't believe the honesty, the fear and the hope that was in her friend's words.

Meg had written of her love for Nadir and how she wasn't afraid of their obstacles, even though she feared he was holding back because of them. Christine wanted to reassure Meg that loving an older man does not have to be a challenge. After all, Erik is older than she is but she never really thought about it. It's immaterial because of what they share.

Next her thoughts went to fear when she read about Thompson and how he was investigating everyone at the fairgrounds. He worried for her angel but she also feared of the situation this vile man was putting Meg through.

"Dear God, No! He sounds horrible. How could he lie to Madame like that and make her think that Meg loves him? He's a beast!"

Christine began writing to Meg at once, apologizing for her delay and encouraging her to not give up on her love for Nadir. She cited several examples of her and Erik, telling her that after all of their starts and stops, they are closer than ever. She blushed as she remembered their closeness in the bathtub last night. She then remembered her terrible secret and knew she had to tell Erik before another day went by.

"Tonight. I will hold him tightly and tell him. He will understand. I know he will this time."

She sealed up the letter and gathered up her coat, so she could take the letter down to the post office herself. After a short deliberation, she decided to write a quick note to Erik, knowing he would worry if he did not find her there when he returned. She smiled as she wrote to him. "I'd feel the same way."

She then strolled out of the hotel and went to mail the letter to Meg. She felt so good inside, almost as if things were finally turning in the right direction. She and Meg were building their friendship again, her voice was making stellar progress and she had the man of her dreams. She felt untouchable at this moment.

However when she returned to the front steps of the hotel, she spotted a face she hadn't planned on seeing.

"Hello Lotte."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stood outside the tall office building after continuously walking around the block for over an hour. He realized he was being ridiculous. _This is why I left my Christine's embrace this morning. It's because of her that I do this._ He then shook his head. "No, not for her, for us and for me. I want to see him again too." He swallowed hard and walked into Dellasanta  & Co.

He took a deep breath and made sure his fedora was securely covering the right side of his masked face. He couldn't wear his flesh mask. He wanted Giovanni to believe it was him. He approached the receptionist and made sure his voice sounded extra smooth. If it was one thing he knew he could count on, it was his voice.

"Excuse me, Signora. I would like to see Giovanni Dellasanta."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked simply.

"No, I'm afraid I do not. You see, my visit is a surprise."

The woman frowned. "Signor, I am sorry but Signor Dellasanta is a very busy man. He only sees visitors by appointment only."

"Signora, I assure you I will not stay long but I am only in the city for one evening and I would so much like to bid best wishes to a dear, old friend."

"I am sorry but the reason I am employed here is because I am to keep solicitors away. If you wish to leave a note, I shall see that Signor Dellasanta receives it."

Erik wished Christine was with him. He could feel himself losing control and she was the only one that could keep him calm. He had to get a hold of himself, for he knew that anger would not help his situation.

"Signora, Signor Dellasanta raised me when I was a small child. I haven't seen him in years. I only wish to say hello. What if you accompany me to his office and if he wants me to leave, I will do so at once."

"I can't do that, Signor. Besides, he isn't even in today."

Erik looked crestfallen. He then got an idea. "What if I wrote a note and left it on his desk?"

"Signor, I am sorry but if you continue this way, I will have no choice but to ask you to leave and have security escort you out."

Erik slowly took a pen and pad from the woman's desk, not thinking twice that he hadn't bothered to ask her. "I will write him a note."

"I will see that he gets it, Signor."

"You are too kind." Erik wished he had his lasso with him but pushed those thoughts aside and began writing to Giovanni, only he found himself staring at a blank page.

 _What was I even going to say to the man, let alone write to him? He'll never believe it's me. Not like this._

He placed the pen and pad back down. "I'll come back another time."

"When you have an appointment." The woman said firmly.

Erik gestured with his wrist, as if he were in agreement and walked back down to the lobby. Once he was downstairs, he saw a small boy selling flowers. Then suddenly he got a wicked idea. He smiled and purchased all of the flowers from the boy. He then offered to give him a handsome fee, if he did one small task.

"Signor, you bought out my entire supply! Of course! What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to deliver these flowers to the woman in office suite 5A. Tell her that more flowers and an anxious suitor, await her downstairs."

The boy looked at him in confusion. "But Signor I have no more flowers for her or any woman today."

"Yes but she won't know that, now will she?" He winked.

The boy still didn't understand but he nodded in agreement. "Okay, Signor. Money is money and my family and I need it."

Erik gave the boy the money and then followed him up. Then he hid as he waited for the woman to squeal with glee and run down the stairs, dragging the boy in tow. Erik felt a twinge of guilt for his deception but he was proud of himself that he kept his temper and used his intellect instead. He then shrugged, "She has flowers at least."

Erik took the pad and pen again, only this time he decided to go inside Giovanni's office. He found his name on the door and proceeded to enter. He was disappointed to see he really wasn't in but took solace that he could at least write his note in peace. He sat down in the chair, opposite the desk and the moment the pen touched the paper, Erik heard a man enter.

"Who's in here? Come now, I saw you enter. Who are you?"

Erik rose slowly and looked up at his former mentor.

Giovanni remained stoic. "Remove your hat at once! How did you get past my receptionist?"

Erik took his fedora off revealing his half white mask, while never taking his eyes off Giovanni.

The man gasped. "Erik?!"

 _A/N: Talk about three cliffhangers, eh? So the good news is we are finally moving this plot line along, guns blazing. The bad news is that there won't be an update next week, due to the holidays. So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Season's Greetings! Enjoy your time with your friends and families and I'll be back with the next chapter on 12/31._


	48. Chapter 48

**Happy New Year! I predict that this story will be completed in 2017!** **As I reminder, I own nothing. Strange but true.**

Meg sat outside, near the stage tent where the Devil's Child act used to be performed. Squelch was still needing to do some last minute repairs. She had asked once, why he was so diligently working on it when Erik wasn't coming home anytime soon. She smiled widely, when she remembered him telling her that Erik would want everything just as he left it. She had wondered how much the park had suffered without their main attraction but everyone seemed to be busy and Mama had mentioned she was giving a tour to some new performers. In a way, she was glad that Phantasma didn't need her uncle exposing himself in such a demeaning way but on the other hand, she missed him dearly. Especially on days when she felt so utterly confused and helpless.

Nadir's kiss did nothing to bring clarity to her mind or heart. She had wanted to keep him at bay and wait to approach him again until she was ready. She wanted to have the upper hand with him. Yet the silly notion faded away, the moment he kissed her lips. She was foolish to try and dismiss her feelings but Thompson was still very much a part of her thoughts too. Now they both seem to be taken away from her.

"Why do all the men I love leave me?"

"Meg? What are you doing lingering about here?"

"Miss Fleck!" She stood up quickly. "I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"I was just waiting on Squelch. Thought I'd surprise him with a sacked lunch."

"Lunch time, already? I better head back and see if Mama needs help."

"Wait a minute, girl. I haven't had a chance to see you for more than a split second, let alone share a word with you. How about you keep me company, until Squelch comes?"

"Miss Fleck, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm much company these days."

"Meg, I overheard what you said before."

"Before?" She looked worried.

"Asking why all the men you love, leave you. You know that's nonsense, don't you? What man would leave you if he ever had a choice in the matter?"

"Papa, Uncle Erik, Nadir, Charles, I don't know about love with him but…"

"Good Lord, that's an awful lot of men! And who said you had to be old to have a past?" She giggled but changed her expression when she noticed Meg wasn't smiling. "Honey, don't look so sad. Your face is too pretty to have frowns."

"Miss Fleck, I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do but I know I don't want to hurt anymore and I don't want to just sit here while everyone I love is fighting hard. I want to be a part of that."

"Meg, I know that to some people just running the park may not be like a worthy contribution but…."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry…"

"Meg we need you to help us keep attracting the crowds. We have a lot of publicity building up for the concert but frankly, we need to eat between now and then and your dancing and your mama's new acts are bringing us the people. Erik is relying on us to keep this place going. It may not seem like much overall but it means the world to us little folks." She blushed. "You know what I mean."

Meg hugged her. "I love that my dancing helps but Uncle Erik and Christine may be in danger. Now Nadir has gone after them and…."

"Nadir is very good at what he does. He's not a song and dance man."

Meg couldn't help but giggle at that. "No, he's not."

"But I'm sure he would have done anything he could to stay with you but there was no other way."

Her eyes widened. "You knew that he wanted to stay? That is how did you….?"

"I have eyes, Meg. I knew something was there between you two at the dance all those months ago."

"I thought I had it all figured out back then and now Charles…."

"Ah, Monsieur Thompson. He is a new development, eh?"

"Miss Fleck, I hated him at first but in reality, it was all my fault. He was just going along with it and then out of the blue when all I wanted was to never see him again, he changed."

"And now you don't know where you heart lies, do you?"

Meg nodded slowly.

"Meg, how old are you?"

"Why?"

"You're a young girl and I don't dismiss your feelings but you're going to fall in love many, many times and in doing so, your heart is going to break a little. But you need that in order to really know what it is you want."

"I don't understand. You said you knew there was something between Nadir and I. I did love him. My first love I'm sure of that. Maybe I still do but Thompson just makes everything so confusing."

"Meg, any man is going to love you, given half a chance but that doesn't mean you need to follow suit and forget about all that you want. I think Nadir is wonderful. I don't know much about Thompson but he saved Squelch's life, so he can't be all bad but I think you are overlooking someone."

Meg made a face. "No, Miss Fleck, I couldn't possibly bring another man into this. I can barely handle this mess."

Fleck laughed. "No, girl not a man."

"Huh?"

"Meg! I am talking about you."

"Me?"

"Don't lose sight of yourself and all you want as Meg Giry. Have you forgotten your greatest love?"

Meg was drawing a blank. "Who is that?"

"Dancing. She is a demanding mistress, who longs for your time."

"But I dance every day."

"Not as practice or work but as a lover. You ignite the stage when you dance. Everyone has said it. Even Erik knows you belong somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? Away from everyone? Why would he or I want that?"

"Meg, this is your time to shine. The concert is going to have a lot of people coming here. You can do anything or go anywhere you want in life. Think about it like this. Every time you needed dancing, it was there. It's made you happy, stronger, better, clearer. Why not try giving it some of the same love and care as you have given your menfolk? Maybe then, you'll know where you belong."

Meg sat silent for a few minutes and when she was ready to respond, Fleck was gone.

As she walked back to the house, more confused than ever, she heard her name from the distance.

"Meg!"

She turned around and froze when Thompson came up to her.

"I was looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes. I know we didn't get a chance to talk since this morning and I wanted to see if you were alright with…. With everything."

"Thompson, I don't know how I feel about anything. I…." She noticed how his face fell. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really. I guess I wasn't expecting to be back to Thompson so soon. I rather liked hearing you call me Charles."

"Oh…."

"I was going to go back to my house and gather a few things. Would you care to accompany me?"

"I can't. I'm going to rehearse."

"Well, maybe later we can have some supper?"

"Thom….. Charles, I can't tonight."

"It's because of Nadir, isn't it? Meg, I simply want to talk to you. That's not wrong, is it?"

"No, it's not wrong but my saying no to you has nothing to do with Nadir. I can't tonight, I already have plans and I have been putting them off for far too long."

He nodded. "Another night?"

"Maybe. I better go. You coming to the show tomorrow night?"

He perked up when he saw a look of hope in her eyes. "Wouldn't miss it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine did all she could to remain calm and steady her breathing. "What are you doing here, Raoul?"

He smiled and came up towards her, only to stop when she stepped away from him. "Lottie, what kind of a greeting is that for a dear, old friend?"

"I don't believe it is a friend who greets me."

He touched his heart. "Christine, you hurt me deeply. Of course we are friends. You know how much I long to get to know you even better. Come, invite me up."

"No! You stay right where you are. I don't want Erik to find you anywhere near here."

He paused and made a sneer. "Are you implying that you two share a room, Lottie? My, my…. Perhaps, my quest in getting to know you better has gotten easier."

"Raoul, don't be crass. I don't know why you are here but I am sure it is not for any reasons that involve friendship."

"Well, if you must know, I was getting rather anxious waiting for your help. You were supposed to help me and my family bring this madman to his knees. Instead you seem to be doing nothing but cuddling up to my opponent."

"Raoul, I never agreed to help you. I only set out to prove you wrong. Erik is not to blame for anything you accused him of. He is innocent."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I know him! He told me the truth. Furthermore, I knew him before I knew you. He was and is my Angel of Music. He isn't the man you believe him to be."

"And do you know how he got his previous land for Phantasma? Would it sway your beliefs at all if I told you it was blood money that bought the land? Do you even care that he killed an innocent girl, right here in this very land?"

"No, he didn't! You have been lying ever since we saw one another in the cemetery. You don't know how many times I wished we hadn't met that day."

"You believe a freak, murderer over your childhood friend? Fine. Believe his lies. I have proof. I have all the evidence I need to convict that killer, as soon as I say so."

Her voice betrayed her and trembled as she spoke. "Is... Is that why you are here? You're planning on having him arrested?"

Raoul only smiled. _This is playing out so much better than I hoped._ "I am simply waiting on his return to the hotel. How else would I know where to find him?"

"Raoul, please. It's not true. You can't use your authority to bend the rules to your favor, like before. Erik didn't kill her."

"Of course, there is still time to make things right." He looked at her for longer than she liked. "How is our little bet going?"

"No! I will not hurt him. You can't do this! He is innocent."

"The evidence begs to differ. Lottie, I give you one last chance. It's been the same proposal as always. You make sure I win the bet the night of the concert and I'll see to it that Luciana Dellasanta's death remains unsolved."

"But if I don't sing…."

"He lives. What? You think they wouldn't kill him for his crime? Sure, he may lose his pride and his park but he'll have his freedom. Isn't that worth more than hearing you sing out a few notes, Lottie? Come now, at least this way, you won't be selling yourself out for some second rate applause. You'll have your reputation still intact by not performing in that side show of freaks."

"Raoul, you know it's more than that to me. Music is everything and Erik and I…. Raoul, please, I love him. Don't make me do this. If I don't sing, it will be the ultimate betrayal. Our music is sacred."

"All this time, I thought he was the fool. Turns out it's you. You sing, and he'll be carted away to jail for the rest of his days. What good would your love do for him then? Choose wisely, little Lottie. You're running out of time." He then looked at the hotel. "Do tell our boy, I am sorry I missed seeing him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" Christine kept hitting the pillows on the couch as she tried to think of a way out of Raoul's plan. Before Raoul's visit, she was going to tell Erik everything. Nothing had changed her mind. In fact, Raoul's visit brought a new sense of urgency. She only hoped that Giovanni would be able to side with Erik and whatever evidence Raoul had, would be moot.

When the door flew opened. Christine jumped up. "Erik!"

"Angel! Angel!" He couldn't wait to embrace her. "My Christine. You will not believe your hears. I don't even believe it and I was there. I not only heard it. I saw it!" He kissed both her cheeks.

"Erik, what happened? Did you see Giovanni? What did he say?"

He laughed. "He …. He…. Held me and called me son again! He couldn't believe his eyes that I had returned. He just hugged me without hesitation."

"Oh Erik! That's wonderful! So he agrees you didn't kill Luciana? Now we can go back to France and clear your name!"

Erik's smile faded. "Angel, I didn't ask about that."

"You didn't ask… But you said he embraced you and called you son. I don't understand.

"He accepted me back without as much as an explanation. He was so happy to see me after all these years. I told him I was with someone and he wanted to meet you. He asked that we spend a few days with him at his home. The only home I ever really knew before I met you."

"Angel…" She covered her mouth, as a tear went down her cheek.

"I know I didn't ask him anything yet of Luciana but I was just so overwhelmed with his acceptance. He still loves me. Can you imagine? I didn't want to lose it again so soon by bringing up the past. Of course, I know why we are here and I will bring it up but for now… For now, will you go with me and meet him? Please, angel?"

"Of course, I'll go with you. I'll follow anywhere you lead me, precious."

A coach ride later, Erik and Christine found themselves at Giovanni's villa. Erik was at the front door, wondering if all of this was really real. It wasn't until Christine, traced his hand with her thumb that he looked up at her and smiled.

"I better knock."

"Yes, I think you better." She giggled.

"I know you'll love him. He's the best of men, you will ever meet."

"Well, I don't know about that." She played with his collar. "The man before my eyes is very stiff competition in my book." She then gave him a quick kiss.

He swallowed hard and nodded before knocking.

The butler greeted them and asked them to wait in the study. He would announce them to Giovanni. When they entered the room, Christine gasped when she saw a stunning grand painting of a beautiful woman, full of life and promise. The picture took up the entire wall above the mantle.

Erik took a deep breath. "Perhaps this won't be as easy as we thought."

Christine turned her head to look at him. "Erik is that…."

"That's Luciana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul returned to his hotel and searched for Carlotta. She was sitting in the salon, having some biscotti.

"Care for one, love?"

"No, thank you." He then looked around the room, as if he wished more people were there to share his news. "I did it! I did it all as you said."

"And?"

"And she is running scared. We've got them! Finally!" He then waited for a more appropriate response from her. When she didn't stand up or change her position. He looked puzzled. "Well?"

"So she is going to throw the bet and not sing? She said that?"

"Not in so many words." He shuffled his feet. "But I know she knows she has no choice."

Carlotta finished her cookie and wiped her mouth. She then got up and kissed Raoul. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner. Why don't you celebrate with a drink or two until then?"

She left the room and rolled her eyes. "Never send a man to do a woman's job. I'll see that she does exactly what we want and when."


	49. Chapter 49

i"Annie will you please sit down and try to relax? I'll be right in. You've been anxious since we got here."

Annie rolled her eyes trying very hard not to pick a fight with Claude but before she could offer a reply, he spoke up again.

"You can roll your eyes all you wish but you know I am right."

"Claude!"

He entered the living room, carrying a tray of treats for them. "Was I wrong?"

Annie hung her head low and mumbled. "No."

He unsuccessfully hid his smirk and sat down, placing the tray in front of them. "Darling, you need to relax and rest. You have been going nonstop the last few days."

"I know but with the new acts coming and Meg's performance…."

He tried to calm her by taking her hand and kissing it. "I know and you will be back at Phantasma before anyone realizes you are gone but this isn't only for you."

She looked at him in confusion.

"It's for us. We need this." He kissed her hand again. "I need this. I have missed you desperately. I thought we would be moving our relationship further. It's what I thought you wanted too, no?"

Annie turned her body completely to face him. "Of course I do. I am not running away from us, I swear it, Claude. I just have so many things going on. The weight on my shoulders is…."

"I know." He kissed her hand again. "That is why I want you let me help ease some of the strain. You will be better for it. More relaxed." He moved closer to her. "More in tune." He kissed her cheek. "More focused."

She sighed as she leaned into him. "I don't mean to push you away or make you think I don't want this or you." She looked up at him. "Because I do want you, Claude. Very much. But how can I allow myself to be happy when everyone around me is suffering so?"

"Annie, denying your happiness will not bring them theirs. You are not the sacrifice."

"I know, it's just…"

Claude kissed her tenderly. "Give me one hour and then I'll transport you back to the fairgrounds and we will see Meg's performance together. Will you allow that?"

"You forgot the acrobats. I need to see them as well. It's their first performance." She snuggled closer to him.

"Of course, acrobats and ballet. What a combination." He chuckled and heard her do the same. "So are we relaxing yet?"

She looked up and caught his eye. "That depends, are you kissing me again? How do you expect me to reach a state of comfort without your lips pressed against mine?"

"You don't have to ask twice."

He took her lips and soon the world around them fell away. One thing was certain, Claude knew exactly how to get Annie to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine reached for Erik's hand. "It's alright, precious. She can't hurt you."

Erik nodded and smiled back at her. "I knew what I would be facing, Christine."

"What we would be facing." She brought his fingers to her lips. "You are not alone."

Seconds later, Giovanni entered the room.

"Erik! You're here." His smile was warm and bright. He looked over at Christine. "I take it you must be the lovely lady that Erik told me about. My, my you are very pretty, indeed." He then took a step back to see both of them. "Welcome to my home. I am so pleased you both will stay here for a while."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Monsieur. Erik has done nothing but speak so highly of you."

Giovanni made a small bow and then looked back at Erik. "I am the fortunate one, I assure you. Now please, both of you come into the dining room. I have had the staff prepare a special dinner in celebration of Erik's long overdue homecoming."

Giovanni led the way, as Erik took Christine's arm to escort her to dinner. She knew he needed encouragement. Erik smiled and nodded to her as they followed their host.

Dinner was enjoyable. Giovanni seemed genuinely interested in both Erik and Christine's lives and how they met.

Erik squeezed Christine's hand before answering and the act of affection did not go unnoticed by Giovanni.

"I met Christine when she was a little girl. We were…. Friends at the Opera House and I also became her tutor. Then one day, she left the Opera House and I didn't think I would ever see her again. That is until earlier this year when she came to audition as a dancer in my park."

Giovanni looked intrigued. "Your park?"

"Erik owns the best fairgrounds outside of Paris. Phantasma is a brilliant display of dancing and singing, and wonderful creations for all to see and enjoy. He's quite gifted, you know."

Giovanni nodded. "I do recall. A park, you say?"

Erik wasn't used to such praise. "It's coming along. My plan is to feature Christine as the headline act for the end of season's concert."

"That's splendid. Erik, I am so pleased you are doing well."

Christine tried to nudge Erik into telling Giovanni the real reason for their visit but he shook his head and changed the subject completely.

When the meal had ended, Giovanni seemed tired. He looked at his pocket watch and addressed the young couple, frankly. "My dears, I so wish we could visit longer but I am afraid I am getting a bit tired. It's been quite a day." He chuckled. "Please enjoy the house and when you are ready to retire, my butler will show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?" Christine sounded confused.

"Well, I can tell you two seem very much the couple but unless I am mistaken, you are not married yet, correct?"

Erik shook his head, as Christine was still trying to understand what Giovanni was trying to imply.

"Then separate rooms under my roof, children."

Erik was grateful for his mask, as it hid his blush but Christine did not try and disguise her disapproval.

"Monsieur…"

"Please call me Giovanni. I thank you both for agreeing to keep an old man company for a few days. I promise we will have more time tomorrow. Good night."

When he was gone, Christine turned to Erik. "Angel, I didn't plan on spending the night out of your arms. Really, we could have told him we were married. I am still wearing your ring…."

"Angel, I will not lie to Giovanni, especially not about something as important as our marriage." He paused before continuing, wondering what Christine was thinking about his choice of words. He then pulled her into his arms. "We have some time alone before bed and I don't want to disobey his wishes."

Christine felt a little like a spoiled child but she didn't realize that by spending time with Giovanni, she would be sacrificing her time with Erik. "I know it's important to you but Erik, haven't we proved that we don't do well apart?"

He kissed the top of her head and then positioned himself, so he could see her face. "I know but it's not forever. I'll talk to Giovanni tomorrow. I'm sure he'll want us gone by then, anyway."

"Oh Erik, don't be silly. He is so happy to see you again. It's obvious how he has missed you all these years."

"Maybe."

"Are you blind? He couldn't stop smiling at dinner."

Maybe that's because of the goddess that graced his dining room table, eh?"

"Careful, Monsieur Dexter, we need to be on our best behavior." She giggled and then went to kiss him but stopped. "I better resist temptation." She made a move to get up, when Erik pulled her back down.

"Hey now!" He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "He said we couldn't sleep in the same bed. He never said anything about kissing."

"Thank God. Otherwise, I think I would have demanded we leave at once and commute between visits." She giggled.

After a few more kisses, they left the dining room and stood out in the hallway for a moment. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"You remember it?"

"I do." He then looked a little sad when he noticed the stairway to the roof.

Christine sensed his uneasiness. "Erik, I don't need a tour. You look tired too, love. Maybe we should both go to sleep?"

Erik kissed her again before nodding. "I'm sure we can find our rooms." He extended his arm and they passed the library, when both heard a glass break. Erik looked at Christine with worry in his eyes.

"Giovanni, are you alright?"

Giovanni responded. "Erik? I'm fine. I just was a bit clumsy, is all. I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself."

Erik looked at Christine and she told him to go on and check on him. "I'll see you in the morning, angel." She kissed him goodnight.

As Erik went into library to check on Giovanni, Christine made her way upstairs but not before passing the infamous study where Luciana's painting hung. She forced herself to go inside and see the painting once more. Suddenly, she sensed an eerie feeling surround her. She started to feel dizzy and realized that instead of bed, air might be a better alternative. So she grabbed her shawl and decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

While she was admiring the landscaping she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she immediately jumped in fright. When she turned around, she gasped when she saw it was Carlotta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here? Did you and Raoul follow me? God above, have either of you no shame?"

Carlotta place her hands on her hips. "Me, my dear? Surely you can't say that with a straight face. Maybe you are better actress than we gave you credit for."

"Leave here at once or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Tell Erik? By all means, let's go and tell the Master. Let's tell that murderer that his precious little whore is playing him for a fool."

"He is not a murderer! He didn't kill Luciana. He's going to clear his name."

"Christine, it's too late. We have the proof we need. You best take up the Vicomte and his gracious offer."

"No! It's all a lie!"

"What?" For a moment, Carlotta wondered if Christine knew she and Raoul were bluffing.

"Erik will prove his innocence and then you will all be sorry."

"Dim little girl, it is you who will be sorry. He has killed many and he won't stop. Oh sure, he may have taken a temporary hiatus but trust me, he will kill again. He will be ruthless and vengeful. Just like when he killed my love!"

 _Her love…. The opera tenor that Erik tried to lock up, so he could perform Don Juan Triumphant. Oh Carlotta, you don't know…._

"Cat got your tongue, Christine? Didn't you know of that murder too?"

"I know, Carlotta. I know all about it. I am very sorry for your loss but…"

"But what? What lies are you believing of his now?"

"Erik killed you lover but it was in self-defense. He had no idea he had an inflamed appendix. Otherwise, he never would have hit him. The man was very sick, Carlotta. He would have died, regardless of his fight with Erik.

Carlotta looked dumbfounded. "He…. An inflamed…No? He was healthy. A little round in the belly but…."

"Carlotta, do you really believe that Madame Giry would go with him if he was a cold blooded murdered? He practically raised her child, for heaven's sake. You must take that into account, at least."

Carlotta began to tear up and Christine moved to comfort her but Carlotta pushed her away.

"Don't touch me! You and he are nothing but liars! Liars…. I'll see you rot with him."

Yet instead of another scene, Carlotta backed away and left the property. Christine watched her leave as a wave of sadness washed over her. When she was sure that Carlotta was not coming back, she returned to the house and made her way quietly up the stairs.

However, it was anything but quiet. She passed a room and instantly recognized Erik's voice but he wasn't taking, he was screaming. He sounded as if he were in pain. She turned the knob, thankful it wasn't locked and when she went inside, she saw her beloved turning in bed, obviously upset from a nightmare.

She ran to his side of the bed and carefully tried to touch him, as she coaxed him out of his sleep.

"Angel, wake up. It's alright. It's nothing but a bad dream. I'm here… It's Christine. Wake up, love. Wake up."

Erik continued to toss and turn. His words were becoming more and more clear. "Stop! Don't run! It's only Erik! I am not going to hurt you. I would never… No!"

Erik sprung up from the bed, as if it were on fire. The last vision must have shaken him out of his sleep. When he saw Christine there, he froze.

"Angel? What are you doing here? It isn't safe. She…. She…."

"Erik, it's alright. She is gone. Luciana is not here and she can't hurt you. It was only a dream."

He started calming down. "A dream…. I haven't had such night tremors since…." He then grasped Christine's torso. "It was as if I was back to when I was a boy and Luciana was still alive. I tried to save her. I tried but she died anyway."

"Oh angel, it's alright. I'm here now and nothing bad is going to happen." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and rocked him gently back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Christine."

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"I woke you up."

She shook her head, and laughed at how ridiculous he was. "I came the moment I heard you. I am grateful you didn't lock the door."

Erik looked up. He was much more coherent now. "I did that on purpose. I was hoping you would come in and say goodnight but after a while, I assumed you were asleep."

She kissed both his cheeks. "I'm right here and this is where I will stay."

He then looked at her. "Why are you fully dressed?"

"I went for a walk on the grounds. I didn't feel right about going to bed without you."

He held her closer. "You were right. We can't sleep apart."

She kissed him softly. "I won't tell, if you won't." She then moved closer to snuggle with him and wrapped the covers around them both.

Erik protested. "But you'll wrinkle your dress."

She sat up and smiled. "Maybe you can help me out of it?"

 _A/N Giovanni is going to be mad but what he doesn't know won't hurt him!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Happy Saturday to one and all. It's a short chapter because I felt like this was a good place to stop for now.** **Until next week.**

Christine awoke to the scent of Erik's cologne, as she lifted her head from the crook of his neck. She was so happy to be beside him and smiled that she had finally succeeded in winning their little disagreement over sharing a room. She blushed recalling how much she enjoyed sparing with him.

" _Erik, it's going to be alright…_

" _But Giovanni seemed to be very adamant about…." He paused when she got up from the bed and began to take her dress off. "What are you doing?"_

" _You said it shouldn't get wrinkled. Well? I'm only obeying my Maestro's wishes." She hid her blush. "Can you help me with the back?"_

" _Christine… I'm only a man. I know I spent years being other things to other people. Phantom, Angel, Devil's Child but all in all, I am a man. Flawed, weak and no match for you." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard._

" _Angel, come here."_

 _Erik hesitated for a second but then came willingly. "Yes?"_

" _You are a man but like none I have ever known. I love you. I love you for all that you are and all that you have tried so hard to become. I love you for your present, your future and your past. If not for it, I never would have known you. You are a brave, strong, brilliant man and I have been in awe of you since I was seven years old. You are my man and the only man I will ever want."_

 _Erik looked at her in complete shock. "You didn't have to say all that to convince me to have you stay with me. Dear God, I'd be out of my mind if I were to turn you away. Not only are you the woman I love but your standing there in your chemise and it's practically see through!"_

 _She spoke as she walked towards him. "I didn't say those thing just to stay in here with you, angel."_

 _Erik felt her hands on his pounding chest and her tender lips on the side of his neck. Suddenly he pressed her against him tightly and kissed her with all the passion he possessed. After a few moments of heaven, he mentally cursed himself when he had to break apart for air._

" _You're staying, understand?"_

" _What about Giovanni's wishes?" She caressed his hair._

" _Well, we don't have to flaunt our independence, do we?" He kissed her again as she giggled and smiled brightly while his mouth devoured hers._

 _Next, Erik carried her to the bed but when he placed her down, he sat down by her and reached for her hand._

" _Yes, we belong together for this night and the rest of my nights, providing you will have me but…."_

" _I will have you gladly."_

 _Erik smiled. "But I am not going back on my promise to you."_

 _Christine looked confused. "Angel? What promise?"_

" _I am not going to…. That is to say I will not tempt us to…. I'm not ready to have you completely. I haven't earned that privilege, not in the eyes of the law nor on what is proper. We still don't know my fate and…."_

" _Erik, I love you. I told you that I am yours." She touched his right cheek. "All you have to say is when. The rest matters nothing to me. I love you and I am not afraid. Nor do I regret my actions, any actions with you."_

 _Erik groaned. "God you're impossible! I am trying to be a gentleman."_

" _And I say…" She blushed as she took his hand, placing it on her heart. "All of me is yours. You decide when. I will wait for you."_

 _Erik kissed her but this time it was soft and tender. He didn't want to get too amorous but he wanted to convey all the love he felt for her._

" _Let's kiss and hold one another tonight, so we can keep the nightmares at bay, shall we love?"_

 _Christine, patted the space next to her in bed. "I thought you'd never ask."_

She smiled again as her mind came back to the present and watched her love sleeping soundly. She couldn't help kissing his forehead. The act was unfamiliar to Erik but by no means unwelcomed. His eyes flickered and then opened.

"Hello"

"Hello."

"Please, don't say it's morning already."

Christine looked out at the window, realizing that neither she or Erik remembered to close the curtains. "It's still dark, Maestro."

"Thanks God."

She giggled. "Sleep well?" She moved down on the bed and took her rightful place in his arms.

"Only for about an hour or so." Erik grinned at the memory. "Someone liked being kissed. A lot…. In many places."

She swatted his arm playfully. "You, monsieur are no gentleman. A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Maybe so but you, my dear lady." He kissed her hand. "You make me want to be man, no more and yet no less."

She was overcome by the look of love in his eyes. "Erik, truthfully did you sleep better? Did you ever think about... Luciana?"

He shook his head. "You silenced her memory. Another thing I add to the long list of reasons why I must thank you, Christine Daae."

She was going to protest but instead had a better idea. "Why don't I give you a real reason to thank me and get us both some water. Are you thirsty? I am quite parched."

"Too much kissing." He chuckled.

"Stop!" She giggled and got out of bed. She then spotted his robe and put it on.

"That's hardly meant for a lady."

"Well, I think we should make an exception, because I'm not going down there in my chemise. Who knows who could be up."

"Christine, you stay. I'll go."

"No, let me pamper you for a change. Besides, I might see if I can find us anything to nibble on."

Erik laughed out loud. "You mean for yourself, don't you?

She glared at him, causing him to laugh further, knowing he was right. "Don't move. I'll be back soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine laughed at herself, as she went down the stairs. _He knows me so well._ However, when she was forced to pass the study, she instantly became enraged. She wasn't going to allow Luciana's ghost to hurt Erik any longer. She went inside and just as it did, when she first saw it, the portrait dominated the room. She knew if she waited any longer, she would run away in fright. As hard as it was to admit, Luciana's presence was overwhelming.

"Leave him alone. Do you hear me? You had your chance. You could have loved him and had the greatest man in the universe but you were a fool. You were a close minded, conceited, fool whose behavior and actions led to your demise.

"It's bad enough, Erik has to live with that painful sight of you running away in horror at his face and then having to see you plunge to your death and have your poor father mourn you but this…. This pull and hold you still have over his life! The pull you hold over every man that was in your life, apparently. I won't have it. Soon, Erik will have the evidence he needs that he was never responsible for your death and he will never again have to go through the torment you put him through.

"Stay away from his dreams. Stay away from his mind. Grant him some peace now, since you never were able to do so while you were alive!"

Satisfied with herself, she made her way to leave when she saw Giovanni blocking the door.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. A special call out to two Guest reviewers that I was unable to send a personal reply. Thank you all for continuing on this journey with me. So it appears Christine may have said a bit too much, eh? She always seemed to me, as someone who could put her foot in her mouth very well. LOL Let's see what happens.**

 **On a side note, there will not be an update next week. I am having a massage and martini day with a dear friend, so we will pick things back up on Saturday, February 4** **th** **.**

 **Until then…. On with the show!**

Christine's jaw dropped when she saw Giovanni in front of her. "I didn't realize anyone else was up. I…"

"Yes, I gathered as much." He took his eyes away from Christine and stared at his daughter's portrait. "It does dominate the room, doesn't it? I suppose I thought it would be fitting, as she dominated just as equally when she was alive." He then looked back at Christine. "One good thing that came from my overhearing your words is that I am quite certain of your love for Erik."

His words came as a surprise to her. "Of course, I do. I have never felt about anyone the way I do about him. He's always been a part of my life, ever since I can remember."

Giovanni nodded. "I could sense your closeness. It made me very happy. I'm glad he has found someone to love him, as he deserves. She…. She wasn't able to do that." He chuckled. "Even if she could, it would never have been loud and uninhibited. She would have been reserved in that emotion. She would have preferred to carry it out as a secret. That is, if she could have looked pass his…. features."

"Erik told me what happened that night. You are no more to blame for what happened than he is."

"Aren't I?" He shook his head as is he was trying to forget the memories pressed so deeply in the pages of his mind. "I loved Erik as if he were my own son but I betrayed him that night. I wanted so badly for Luciana to love him. I wanted her to see the man he was inside. Yet she was only able to see a fantasy. She wasn't capable of thinking that maybe, just maybe things aren't always what we wish them to be."

"Giovanni, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect her to you."

"Never apologize for being truthful. Lies can make one very ugly and quickly too. She was spoiled and closeminded. But I am to blame for that. I catered to her every whim. I failed her as a father. I felt guilty for her having to grow up without a mother and so I tried to make that up to her but I lost my bearings and soon lost my hold over her. I thought boarding school would be good for her but it only made it worse for us to relate to one another. Children need boundaries and limits and I didn't know what to do.

"Drawings, specs and bricks and morter, that I know. That I always understood but the mind of my own daughter…. I saw what she was becoming but I was scared. I didn't want to lose her completely and so I would give in all the time. When she met Erik, I thought finally, someone who can keep her in line and get her to understand the real ways of the world. Maybe even feel compassion. He was different with her. He wasn't mesmerized by her looks or at least didn't show it and it mystified her. She was actually coming to me for advice on how to talk to him." He laughed. "I barely knew how to do that."

"Erik is complicated but he longs to share his thoughts and be understood. You just have to know how to reach him." Christine spoke these words with pride. She knew him and she was grateful he trusted her enough to let her inside.

"I wanted that for him and Luciana. I wanted Erik in the family and I told myself I meant well. Look at what well-meant did? I lost her and him all in one night."

"Giovanni, Erik forgave you. He still speaks of you with such praise."

Giovanni smiled weakly. "My daughter will always haunt me. It is my cross to bear but what did you mean before about still haunting Erik? He still blames himself?"

Christine nodded. "He told me about his past, all of it and I could tell he buried these memories deep inside him. I wanted to know him and prove to him that the past isn't important. It changed nothing between us. Yet being here…. He had nightmares."

Giovanni looked alarmed. "Of her?"

"Of that night."

"Oh No! You must leave at once. I never wanted him to relive that! I don't blame him for that and neither should he. Why would he come back if he…" Giovanni suddenly stopped? "What you said about evidence. Evidence that he wasn't involved in Luciana's death? He needs to prove his innocence? Is he in trouble? Is that why he has returned?"

"Giovanni please, don't listen to the ravings of a jealous female. I misspoke and it's not my place to say anything further on the subject."

His eyes were misty. "I suppose it was foolish to think he'd come back only to see me. I am responsible for his losing a home, security and a profession. I forced him to take off that damn mask. I shouted at him and…"

"Stop! Please! That is not at all what he remembers when he talks of you, I swear it! Giovanni, you must believe me when I tell you that Erik holds beautiful memories of his time here too. It's all because of you. He learned so much from you."

Christine knew nothing she could say would calm Giovanni down. She had been so thoughtless with her words and now it was leading to a complete disaster. _Erik is going to…_

"What is going on down here? I could hear both of your voices from the bedroom." Erik looked at them both, flabbergasted.

"Erik…." Christine wasn't sure what to say.

"Your lady was making it rather clear to me that you and she are guests and I need to be more hospitable."

The visible part of Erik's face turned pale. "What!"

Christine's eyes budged out. "I never…."

Giovanni came up to Erik and placed both hands on his shoulders. "She's right. I don't want you to feel obligated to wear your mask in this house…. In any room. I don't care what is behind the mask. I know who is inside and what really makes up the whole man."

"Giovanni…."

"Erik, please let me say this. I never wanted you to leave that night. Not a day goes by that I haven't missed you or thought about you. I am so happy that you have found a woman who not only loves you but fights for you." He then looked at Christine. "You are quite a lady, Signorina Daae.

"And another thing, I think that I need to stop caring about ceremony. If you two wish to share quarters, then so be it."

Erik almost choked. "What?!"

"I'm being realistic. A woman like her, could keep any nightmare at bay." He patted Erik on the back. "Good night, you two. I for one need some sleep. Erik, I'd like to show you a few of my company's projects tomorrow and get your opinion. Would you be up to that?"

Erik could only nod.

"Good. Goodnight, Erik. Good night, Christine."

Erik exhaled a deep breath. "What went on between the two of you? Did you tell him about my nightmare?"

"That and he may have overheard me sharing a few choice words with Luciana" She pointed to the portrait.

Erik looked stunned for a moment and then laughed.

"Erik?"

"You really don't give a damn who knows we are in love, do you?"

"I…."

"I can only image you standing about so, facing off to a woman in a painting and giving her a piece of your mind, as to why she should have loved me. Then carefully and maybe not so discreetly telling her she was a fool and that she can't have me now."

"Oh angel, I said all of that and more. I am not ashamed of us but I certainly didn't mean for Giovanni to hear all of that coming from my mouth. I am mortified!"

Erik placed his arms around Christine from behind and kissed her cheek. "I'm in awe of you."

"I thought you would be angry."

"You fought for me. You chose me over comfort or whatever anyone else would say. Time and time again, you love me and boldly refuse to apologize for it."

"I will always fight for you. When you have something worth holding onto. You never let go."

He kissed her in front of Luciana's portrait and his past demons. "You still hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Neither am I."

Next he swooped her up and carried her back upstairs to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Giovanni was up early, working. Mainly he was thinking about what Christine had said and what kind of trouble Erik was in. How he wished Erik would confide in him. Music took him away from his thoughts when he heard angelic voices coming from the parlor.

"Her tutor." He smiled and then rang for his butler.

"Signor?"

"I need to send a letter. Give me a few minutes and then return and be sure it is received today."

"As you wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Christine had told Erik she needed a few things and would be back shortly. At first, he wanted to go with her but she encouraged him to stay behind.

"Didn't Giovanni want you to look at some work projects?"

Erik remembered. "Yes, he did. But…"

"Besides, I won't be gone long."

He nodded reluctantly. "You were marvelous this morning."

She smiled. "Erik, I felt so alive when I sang that song. I know the refrain was a little out of breath. I need to think and breathe after two and not three measures. I was just so excited to actually hear the progress."

He chuckled. "You will soon be ready, my dear. You shall see."

"I believe you."

"And?"

She looked puzzled. "And?"

He sighed. "Believe in yourself." He then bent down to kiss her cheek and tilted up her chin. "Enjoy yourself and remember I love you."

"I love you too."

Although he missed Christine, he found talking to Giovanni about his upcoming projects fascinating. He really couldn't believe all the work the company was involved in.

"I can't believe how much the business has grown since I was a boy. Your name is everywhere."

Giovanni laughed. "Not quite but close. So the plans look solid to you? Anything you think I could enhance?"

Erik studied the drawing again. He was still wearing a mask but it was his black one and it was the best one to allow his face the most exposure. He found it easier to read with that mask too. "Well, maybe one or two things around the lake."

"Precisely! The current architect on the project didn't think it would work but I think it can. I just need to charm the client."

"Then it's as good as done."

Then men smiled at one another and then after a minute, Giovanni spoke again.

"Tell me Erik, why are you squandering your time at a fair?"

"Squandering?"

"You have the talent to build Opera Houses, you even worked in one. Why a traveling fair?"

"The park has been my home for years and it isn't only me now. I have many talented people that depend on the park and its livelihood. I build all the time."

"But you have to tear it down, if you are constantly moving about."

"Well, we aren't mobile yet. Soon though."

"But if this park is really where you wish to focus your talents, why not make it more permanent?"

"I'd love to but I can't get the land."

"Is it money?"

Erik shook his head. "No, I have the funds to buy it. The problem is the owner doesn't wish to sell."

"Erik, everyone has a price. What aren't you telling me?"

Erik hesitated. "The reason the land isn't for sale is because the owner will never sell it to me. He and I have been at odds for years."

"Then why do you operate your park next door to his land?"

"Because once upon a time, it used to be mine. All of it. I had it when I was at the Opera House. I never thought I would ever really need it, until I had to leave there. By that point, it was too late."

"Too late? You mean you had sold this man the land?"

Erik looked ashamed. "Not quite. You see the Vicomte de Chagny owns that land now, making it impossible for me to expand and so I need to travel on, if I wish to grow the business. Even so, it's just a wasteland to him and his feeble mind."

"And he is the man who hates you?"

"Indeed."

"But why did you sell it to him?"

"I didn't sell him anything."

"Erik, you're making an old man even more confused."

"This is the last piece of my story that Christine knows nothing about. Forgive me, Giovanni but I can't share it with you and not her."

Giovanni nodded. "Then why not tell it to both of us tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine returned she had a small wrapped package with her. She had bought Erik a present and was so excited to surprise him later. She placed it under her wrap and then called out to him.

"Angel? Are you here?"

Erik greeted Christine with a kiss and a glass of port. "My lady."

"Such a greeting. I think I shall go away more often." She kissed him back and took the glass.

Erik's face fell. "Please don't."

"I promise you will like the reason why I was away." She took a sip "This is strong."

"I thought so too but Giovanni wanted to try this new vintage. I'll get us some tea instead but let's just nurse this one together."

"My clever Maestro." She saw he appeared anxious. "Are you alright?"

"I am. I'm ready to tell you the final piece, my dear."

"Final piece to what?"

He took both of her hands in his. "I am ready to tell you all about what happened between the Vicomte and me."


	52. Chapter 52

Meg finished her performance and the applause was overwhelming. She had never seen so many people there before. She hadn't focused on the audience while she was dancing. She only wanted to be one with the music but now that it was over, she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She was about to leave, when she saw a bouquet of roses being presented to her. She did a double take and then bowed as she accepted the flowers.

When she was off the stage, Annie gave her a big hug. "I knew you were gifted but tonight…. How long have you been practicing?" She laughed. "You were just perfect."

"Mama, I didn't know you were watching…."

"What? And miss your dancing? Never. I know Erik would have loved to have seen how much you have progressed. Soon. Soon he will be here to see for himself!"

"Meg! Meg!" Thompson was fighting back a crowd of people that were waiting for Meg to pass by. "Meg!"

However, she couldn't see him and was ignoring everyone. The shock of her popularity, had really taken her by surprise. She just wanted to go to her room and process all that had occurred.

"Mademoiselle Giry?" A young man smiled and showed her his press badge.

"Press? I'm sorry I don't…."

"I saw the ad about this fair in the local paper. It specifically highlighted you and I have to say, it didn't do you justice. You were flawless on that stage."

"I…. I'm sorry, what ad?"

Annie had caught up to her at this point. "Erik sent me the money to buy ad space. We had never done it before because…. Well, with all the new acts." She beamed with pride. I'm just glad it paid off."

"Madame, Mademoiselle. I'd love to do an article about this fair and the talents that are employed here. I know we are a small little paper but the circulation is good and I'm a great reporter. I can get you twice as many people that were here tonight".

"Twi…Twice as many?!" Meg gasped.

"That's right." The man smiled. "My name is Henry Dewitt. Might I have an audience with you Mademoiselle and Madame? I promise I will do this place justice."

Meg looked cautiously at her mother. "Mama, are you sure?"

"Yes, my Meg. Erik would never turn away the publicity. "Monsieur Dewitt, I am a bit occupied right now but please feel free to speak to my daughter. After all, I am sure her face will sell more copies of your paper than mine." She laughed.

"Mlle. Giry?" Henry offered his arm and Meg smiled as she took it, still not used to such attention.

Seconds later, Thompsons arrived with roses. "Meg!"

Annie pulled him back. "She's working. That man has asked to interview her."

"But…."

"It's her destiny, Thompson. I made sure he would be here."

"You did?"

"I told Meg that Erik had sent money to take an ad out for Phantasma. That wasn't true."

"He didn't send any money?"

"No, he left me money to run the fairgrounds as I saw fit. I hired new acts and called the local paper. I offered to pay to get coverage of Meg's dancing."

"But she was wonderful on her own. Why would you pay?"

"Because unless she is dancing at the Opera House, she will never get such publicity. This article and pictures will hopefully, arouse interest."

"For Phantasma?"

Annie shook her head as she looked off at her daughter. "For her."

Thompson looked down at the roses.

"Monsieur Thompson, I'm going to give you the same chance as Nadir, with the same advice. Meg needs to choose what is best for her life. That means it may not be any suitor right now to clutter her judgement."

"I would never stop her from dancing, Madame."

"No but Meg's opportunities are endless right now. She is destined for more than Phantasma and she needs to see that for herself, without entanglements. Do you understand what I mean?"

Thompson looked coldly at her. "Loud and clear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik looked nervous as he brought Christine into Giovanni's office.

"I am glad both of you are here. It feels right for me to say this to both of you because…" He swallowed hard. "Because I know you both won't turn away from me." _I hope._

Giovanni shook his head. "Erik, I have always thought of you as my own son and with fathers, you love your children unconditionally. That was my downfall with Luciana but a father can't help himself. You'll understand what I mean one day. Yet really what I am saying is that you can tell me anything. It won't change what I feel for you."

"Nor what I feel for you, angel."

Erik smiled at both of them. "I know. That's what it means to have family. Annie and Megan know, at least I think Megan knows. It was a bit before her time." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think it would be best for me to keep my mask on for this, okay? I need the courage." He looked over at Christine, who nodded.

Before Erik could go on, Giovanni's butler came in.

"Excuse me, Signor but you asked me to let you know once a response was received."

Giovanni stood up immediately. "You have word?"

"Yes, Signor." He revealed a letter in his hand.

"Bring it here."

Giovani scanned the letter quickly. "I'm terribly sorry, children but I have to leave at once and address this."

"Is everything alright, Giovanni? You look upset." Christine asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, as soon as I address this." He then went towards Erik. "Don't wait on me. Tell her. I already told you, it won't change what I feel for you."

That response worried Erik, as if Giovanni thought Christine might take the news badly. Giovanni must have realized his blunder and spoke into Erik's ear. "It won't change her mind either but it is best to be completely honest with the women in our lives." He winked.

"Giovanni, do you need assistance in any way? Is this about the building you were seeking my counsel on?"

"Uh… Yes and no. I'll be fine. Stay here."

He then exited the room quickly.

Erik looked concerned. "What do you suppose that was all about?"

Christine walked over to him and kissed his unmasked cheek. "He'll be fine, precious."

Erik seemed lost in thought for a moment but then nodded. "You're right." He led her back to the couch. "You know if the story had gone differently, I might have…. No!"

"What might you have done?"

"Frankly, the Vicomte and I would have been friends and perhaps I would have wanted you two to actually…." Erik couldn't bring himself to say it. "God, could you imagine?"

"I'm not following you, angel."

"It's rather comical. You and he are both so beautiful and he has everything. Culture, sophistication, nobility…. You would never be embarrassed being on his arm."

"I'm not embarrassed being on your arm. True beauty is found from within." She touched his heart. "You're beautiful inside and outside to me. I love you, not the Vicomte. I never loved him, Erik!"

"Of course, you never loved him. You never really met him, aside from that day at Phantasma. I suppose I was just referring to the fact that at one time, he and I were friends."

Christine did all she could to steady her trembling hands. "Friends?! How? When?" She was glad she was sitting down.

"Before you were born or at least several years before you came to live at the Opera House. When I heard you crying all those years ago, I never thought I'd end up falling in love with you. I wanted to be a good person. It had been years since anyone had filled me with such compassion. Yet when you left, I felt something inside of me had left with you and I never stopped thinking of you. Then you came back and you brought love… Real love into my heart."

Christine wanted to scream. Whatever had gone wrong between Raoul and Erik, she felt sure that Raoul was completely at fault. She feared that Erik was about to reveal Raoul's biggest lie of all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg finished her interview and headed to the house. She stopped when she saw Thompson in the middle of her path.

"Hi."

"Good evening."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure I saw you before the night ended, so I could tell you how incredible you were tonight. I suppose I shouldn't be so jealous of all those rehearsals." He chuckled when he saw her blush. "I guess you're too tired to eat, eh?"

"Charles, I'm sorry. Do you mind if we have supper tomorrow?"

"Not at all. That sounds nice. After the show?"

She then remembered she was performing again tomorrow. "Oh right. Maybe lunch? I forgot I need to meet with the reporter again tomorrow after the show."

"I thought you already gave your interview?"

"He said he wanted more. He wants to take pictures afterwards. How did you know about it?"

"I saw you two after the performance."

"Oh." She then tried to hide her yawn.

"Okay, prima ballerina, you best get to bed. I can't have people seeing us and saying you found me to be a bore."

She giggled "Never you, Charles."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Thank you for understanding."

He nodded.

Meg made her way home and up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and almost couldn't make her way in due to all the roses that were inside.

"What in the world…."

Charles popped his head inside. "I never gave you flowers and since the bouquet from that stranger was bigger than the ones I had brought you, I decided I need to up my game."

"You did all this for me?"

"Who else?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine needed some air. Yet she didn't know how to distract Erik until she remembered her present.

"Precious, maybe you need to relax a bit before telling me?"

"I'm alright. I promise." He kissed her hand. "I've come to terms that this last part of my story was really all my fault."

"Play."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the piano in the parlor. Why don't you play something before you tell me? It will calm you." She got up and went to get the package that was underneath her shawl.

He seemed receptive to the idea but then hesitated. "I wouldn't know what to play. My mind is all over the place."

"Why not try this?" She handed him the package.

"What's this?"

"A present, from me to you."

Erik studied it for a moment.

"Erik, is something wrong?"

He looked up at her. "No, only I'm not quite used to gifts. Other than you." He kissed her hand again.

"That breaks my heart most of all. And it stops from here on out. Now open it, please?"

Erik ripped through the packaging and once he saw the sheet music, he was deeply moved.

"Do you like it? I remember Nadir speaking about a piece of music that you enjoyed playing. While you probably don't need the sheet music anymore, I saw it and thought you might enjoy having it with you."

"Ah, Christine. You really are an angel."

"Far from it." She then kissed him quickly. "Play and I'll meet you in the parlor with some refreshments. Not Giovanni's kind." She giggled. "Then you can tell me. _Provided, I don't crumble from this charade._

Erik watched her walk away. "God, if you are there and truly have not forsaken me, you'll find a way to make her stay. I couldn't lose her now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine placed a cold towel over her face, touched up her make-up and made certain her hair was in place, as she cursed her unruly curls. She then hurried to pour two glasses of wine for her and Erik. When she entered the parlor, all her fears and thoughts melted away, as she heard him play and sing.

"Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch.  
A long, lonely time.  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me.  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch.  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me."

Erik embraced the keys for a moment, making mental note of how much he missed playing. Christine was right. He felt at peace. If he knew she was there, he didn't look up. Instead he whispered,"That was for you, Christine. Every song is for you, now."

Christine's eyes filled up with tears.

 _A/N: Can you imagine our boy singing that song with every fiber in his being? Besides it was far too long since he had sung._ _"Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers._


	53. Chapter 53

Christine lead Erik to the couch and kissed his hand softly. "Your fingers are magnificent, in many, many ways." She blushed at her compliment but desperately wanted to make him relax. She knew he was nervous to share this part of his past with her.

Erik was surprised by her boldness but appreciated it, nevertheless. "My angel." He caressed her cheek. "You are so much more than I ever dreamed possible."

Christine picked up the glasses of wine from the tray she had placed on the table and offered one to him. Erik waved it away.

"Is it not good? I know you don't really partake much in it but I know we have enjoyed a glass together on occasion. I thought it might help you."

"Ah Christine, if you knew the next part of my life, you would know why wine would not be the best option right now."

"Erik?"

He stood up and placed his hands behind his head as he messed up the back of hair. "I feel so foolish."

"Don't! You have nothing to fear from me Erik. It is part of your past and all of us have done things we regret. Do you understand? All of us." _Me most of all._

He nodded but looked away. Instead he walked over to the window. As he looked out over the garden, he spoke. "After I came back from Persia, I was rather restless. I didn't want to return to the fairs and Annie needed me close by. Her husband had died and Meg was just a baby, she wasn't even walking yet. However, I could hardly be as present as I wanted to be due to my face, so I came up with an idea."

Christine sat at the edge of the couch. "What was it?"

"They were making revisions to the Opera House."

"Revisions?"

Erik turned around. "Indeed. It wasn't always the building you knew it as. It was really more of a dormitory of sorts with a large stage. The owner at the time, commissioned a young architect by the name of…."

"Charles Garnier." Replied Christine with little modesty.

"Your history lessons paid off, my dear. I thought that if I could convince him to allow a small portion, say five cellars below, remain untouched, I could live there and be close at hand for Annie and Meg."

"But how did you get him to agree?"

Erik shrugged. "Do you remember Father Mansart?"

She nodded.

"Years ago when I was about six, at least I think I was six. It was a year after I turned five and I'll never forget that birthday… Anyway, Father Mansart had heard of a school for gifted children. I wasn't accepted because of my deformity but Charles was. The drawings I submitted for my application to the school, were later used to show the students that not everyone is accepted and they were very fortunate to be chosen."

"How did you know this, angel?"

"The priest told me. He also told me that there was a boy who found it very unfair that I not be allowed to study, for he found my work to be even better than his."

"That boy was Charles Garnier?"

Erik sheepishly nodded. "I thought I would show him my work and then maybe… He'd have pity on me." He scoffed. "Pity, I hated to be pitied but what choice did I have?"

"What happened?"

"I found a way to meet him and…."

"Found a way?"

Erik grinned mischievously. "That tale can be told another time. Anyway, he couldn't believe that I was that boy but the drawings were the originals. He had no choice but to take me at my word because he said my work would prove it sooner or later."

"Precious, you mean he allowed you design the catacombs?"

"Not quite. You see I began looking at his drawings and making recommendations and suggestions. My time with Giovanni served me well. Soon, he looked at me and said that I should be taking on the project and not him. He wanted to step down and have me take over but I refused. I had another alternative in mind. I asked that he never let the plans get up to the cellars. The Seine river was under the building, so I asked that he instruct they work around it. Meanwhile, allow me to design the catacombs as my dwelling, in exchange for my expertise in the rest of the building and offering him full credit."

"Erik, you mean you are responsible for creating one of the most beautiful buildings in France?"

"I am."

"Heaven above! Erik, before I even came to live there my Papa and I would stare at it for hours and hours and admire its craftsmanship and detail. He told me that the man responsible for such beauty is a man rich with a deep soul who knows that true beauty can be found if you look inside."

Erik was deeply moved. "Your…. Your father was a very special man, Christine." He found he needed to sit down.

"Oh precious, how I wish you two could have met. I know he would have loved you."

Erik smiled at that.

"So what happened after that? Nothing you said sounds selfish or greedy for acceptance. Far from it."

Erik's smile faded. "Charles had friends…. Two brothers, Phillip and Raoul de Chagny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg had just finished rehearsing and saw her Mother coming up to greet her.

"Mama, I was going to come and see you after I had a chance to clean up."

"You looked very good, Meg. I am sure the photographs the Jaime will take tonight will be just perfect."

Meg blushed. "We'll see. I hope it helps business."

"It will help you too, Meg. Once people start reading about all Phantasma has to offer, you may get a few offers of your own."

"What do you mean?"

Annie touched her daughter's hair. "That you have a brilliant career ahead of you, Meg. You will have choices and not have to be stuck working here for the rest of your life."

"But this is our home. This place is a wonderland and Uncle Erik and you made it what it is today. I'm not ashamed of it."

"Meg, you deserve more."

"But what if I don't want more?"

Annie suddenly understood. "This has nothing to do with Phantasma or choices in your dancing does it? You are letting a man distract you!"

"I am not! I am focusing on me and dancing. I only told you what makes me happy."

"And does that include lunch with Thompson? He needs to focus on why he is here too."

"Mama, I swear to you that this is not about Charles or Nadir or…."

The mention of Nadir's name made Annie change her tone. "Have…. Have you heard from him?"

"No." Meg replied, wondering if her mother had. "You haven't heard from him either?"

Annie thought for a minute. "I am sure he has good reason. Either way, he's probably at his destination by now. He will send word when he can. I suppose I just didn't realize how long it had been until you spoke his name."

"Mama?"

Annie was still thinking when Meg called her name again. "Uh, Yes, Meg?"

"You're worried. He should have checked in by now, shouldn't he? Where is he? Where did he go?"

"Meg, he's fine, I'm sure of it. Nadir is probably waiting until there is something to report. I am sorry I worried you. Please, it's nothing. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just want you to be open to what is out there. I worry for you, Meg."

"Why?"

"Because I fear that in the end, it won't matter if others see you worthy of more, if you do not see it for yourself. The biggest waste in life is wasting your talent. Remember that."

Annie walked off the stage but turned around quickly. "I will let you know the moment I hear from him. I will see you later tonight." With that, Annie left the tent.

Meg only nodded. "Please Nadir, don't be a hero. Keep yourself safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik looked up at Christine who was taking large sips of her wine.

"Angel, are you alright? I haven't even told you what happened yet." He went to her side and took her hand. "Angel?"

"I…. I just can't believe that everything I thought I knew was all a lie."

Erik swallowed hard and nodded trying not to look scared.

"No, No, angel! Not you. Never you." Christine wrapped her arms tightly around Erik's neck. "You are wonderful, then and now."

Erik eased himself away from her hold. "Christine, once again maybe we shouldn't sit so close for this next part."

"Once again, angel you talk nonsense. Now is the time that we need to hold each other closer than ever."

"You want me to tell you like this?"

She whispered into his ear. "Yes."

The sensation it brought Erik was indescribable. He moaned silently and then proceeded to go on.

"I can deny you nothing." He whispered back and kissed her brow. "It was the night of the grand re-opening. Earlier that day, Charles and I had a final meeting. I showed him what had occupied me down below and he was speechless. Many times, prior to that night, he had wanted to give me the credit for the Opera House, he even tried to compromise with me and allow me to be a silent partner but I wouldn't hear of it."

"But after he saw my new home, he said he wished he had my vision and offered to buy it from me as his own personal dwelling." Erik smiled at the memory. "However, since he knew I would refuse, he insisted that I come to the gala the managers were throwing."

"He did?" Christine was so very happy that another person wanted Erik rewarded for his gifts.

"Of course, I refused but all day, he and Annie kept on me. Finally, I relented just so I could have a moment's peace."

Christine giggled. "You mean you really went?"

"Charles insisted that my mask would not be a problem and it wasn't. He told everyone that I had come from a masquerade ball and was having an issue with the mask. Thus, I would just have my servants fiddle with it once I returned home. Fiddle with it, indeed. I can remember Charles just praising me for making time in my busy schedule. He was a good man."

"Angel, how did he die?"

"Train crash. I didn't know it then but I would see him only a few more times after that night." Erik's mind drifted away but he brought himself back to the present.

"Erik…."

"He introduced me to the de Chagnys. I was cautious and very distant. Noblemen, I mean I couldn't see this going well. Yet Charles kept bringing me into every conversation. He even went so far as to purposely give inaccurate statements which left me no choice but to correct. He knew I wouldn't be able to keep silent! He reminded me of Daroga."

"What happened then?"

Erik began to tense up and Christine's response was to hold him tighter. "Erik, it's alright. We've got each other now."

He leaned into her and continued. "After the night ended, I found myself taken with both of them. They really seemed interested in me and Charles talked so highly of them, I thought…. Maybe. Well, the next day, Charles sent a note, telling me that Raoul and Phillip were throwing a party at their estate and demanded that I attend."

"What did you do?"

"I refused. I told Charles to go to Hell. There was no way he or Annie could convince me otherwise. Until…."

"Until?"

"Charles came to see me and said that he told them about my face."

"What?!" Christine shook her head in protest. "How could he betray you like that?"

"He said they were honest men and he knew them to be good. He said that he told them about my face before they asked me to come to the party. Moreover, they offered to make it a masked ball, so I would be comfortable all night. I couldn't believe that there was such kindness in the world."

Christine feared for what Erik was going to tell her happened next.

"I arrived to the party, dressed in my best and it wasn't until I got there that I learned Charles had an urgent meeting and couldn't attend. Needless to say, I was disappointed. Raoul kept encouraging me to talk and mingle with guests but I told him I felt better off to the side. That's when he suggested an alternative."

"What was that?"

"He said that his brother always organized a card game later in the evening. He said he was finally asked to play but needed to bring his own money and his own partner. That's when he asked me to play."

"A card game..." Christine started to play back the time Raoul told her that Erik had stolen his family's property. _Did Raoul gamble it away and lost to Erik?_

"I turned him down. He then suggested that I start applying some liquid courage to help me get more comfortable. He led me to the bar and told the waiter to keep serving me. I was no stranger to wine but I never really cared for it. Yet he was gone for a long time and I never saw Phillip. Therefore, I was in a room full of strangers and felt completely alone. Soon, I didn't need any encouragement to keep drinking."

"He just left you there!"

Erik shook his head. "Not for long. Well, it didn't take long for me to be a bit out of my wits. That's when Raoul appeared and asked me to join the game. This time, I was too confused to say anything but yes. I won the first few rounds and people at the game began to cheer me on. They even started betting on me to beat the players and I did. Before long, I was playing against Raoul."

"Had you played cards before?"

"No. It was a very peculiar game of beginner's luck, or what I like to call now as fool's bluff."

"What do you mean?"

"Phillip proceeded to get me more and more drunk and in one hand, I lost. I lost all the money I had won and money I didn't have. I owed Raoul a very large debt."

"Erik, they tricked you! They let you win the other hands, so you would think you were better than you were and got you inebriated in the process! They should be arrested! Don't tell me you paid him any money."

"No…I gave him the land that occupies Phantasma and the land that sits beside it. All of it."

"But…."

"It was the only way I could avoid going to jail. Phillip threatened to put me in jail and expose me for what I was, if I didn't do right by his brother and pay off the debt. Gentlemen's agreements are always paid."

Christine let go so she could see his face. "Then how were you able to build Phantasma?"

"Charles learned what happened and was outraged. He apologized to me profusely and swore he would get the land back for me. However, it turned out that Charles wasn't so very good with money. He was able obtain funds to buy back half the land. He didn't have the money for the other half and soon enough, it was sold. However, Raoul put in a stipulation that under no circumstance could the land ever be sold or gifted to me. If I ever came in possession of it, he would tell the world of my…" He pointed to his face. "This."

"That insufferable bastard! How could he do that? Why?! What did you ever do to them?"

"Christine, rich people don't need a reason. I was an interesting game of sport for them. Something new and certainly different."

"Precious, I am so sorry. But you are not to blame…."

"Yes, I am. I was weak. Weak to drink and weak for praise and acceptance."

"You were human. That is not a sin."

"It is when you were never meant to be human."

"Stop! I refuse to have you berate yourself like that in front of me. It's not true. You are the best of men."

He shook his head and Christine grabbed it and pulled his mask off.

"You listen to me; you are a man. A beautiful man who was tricked and robbed and lied to. They are the monsters, not you. The only time you can say you aren't human is when you acknowledge that you are my angel. Otherwise, I never want to hear you say or have you think otherwise, do you understand me?"

"My Christine…." He had tears in his eyes. "You are a gift from heaven. A true angel. If my face and past were the price I had to pay to have you in my life, then so be it. I will gladly accept this face and never curse it again, if it means I can have you."

She buried her face into his chest.

"I will always be yours, Erik. Always. You can have me and all that comes with that." She locked her eyes with his.

When she looked at him like that, he knew what she was referring to. He was left breathless and couldn't bring himself to speak when the butler came into the room.

"Excuse me, Signor Erik and Signoretti Christine but you have someone here to see you."

Erik blinked rapidly. "We do?"

"A Signor Khan is at the door."


	54. Chapter 54

"Carlotta! Carlotta!"

Raoul was screaming Carlotta's name down the hallway in search of her. Although she could hear him, she ignored his voice and focused on the last letter that her lover had written her before his death.

 _My Darling,_

 _I cannot wait to hold you in my arms and kiss your luscious lips and nibble your tender earlobes._

Carlotta swooned as she imaged his voice speaking to her.

 _I am looking forward to our time alone after the performance. I am not sure what has been wrong with me of late. Perhaps it is the stress and the constant interruptions from the spooks and our resident Opera Ghost. I have an appointment before the show. I know he will tell me it's nothing but stress and then suggest I lose some more weight. Maybe he's right but I have never been so thin and it is all due to your lovely presence, my heart._

 _I am sure we will laugh about this soon as you try to temp me to eat an apple instead of a biscuit. Perhaps I will forgo both if you allow me to devour you instead?_

 _Until that moment, I love you._

 _Ricardo_

Carlotta wiped the tears away from her eyes. She always carried her lover's letters in a tin box with her but hadn't brought herself to read them again since the day after his death. Yet since her meeting with Christine, she found herself reading them over and over again.

"He was always complaining of a pain but we thought it was stress or indigestion. Is it possible that Erik had nothing to do with Ricardo's death after all? All these years, I…."

"Carlotta!" Raoul stormed into the room and looked at her in frustration. "Have you been here all this time? Haven't you been hearing me shouting your name all over our suite? I was about to go down to the hotel and inquire your whereabouts."

Carlotta closed her eyes, trying to keep calm but what she really wanted to do was shut Raoul's annoying voice up with a good, swift slap to his mouth.

"I was reading and didn't wish to be disturbed."

"Apparently. What is the matter with you? You haven't been yourself for days."

"Maybe it's stress or indigestion." She said in melancholy.

"What does that mean? Good God, what have you been eating now?"

She got up as she placed the letter back in its envelope, leaving the others on the desk. "I am going back to France. There is a doctor I must see."

Raoul looked at her in surprise. "Back to France? But we haven't made any progress with our task. What doctor? I can find you someone suitable here in Italy. I need you here."

"Raoul, I need to see a certain doctor in France and I am leaving today. I won't be any good to anyone until this matter is addressed at once."

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know." She then looked at him with aspirations. "What does it matter? You and I… We are not lasting. It's already faded."

"But I thought you wanted to see that monster pay for his sins?"

"Indeed I do, Raoul. The right monster. There is nothing here for either one of us. If I were you, I would hope that your Lottie isn't able to carry a tune. For in reality, it will all depend on whether or not she believes you or him."

Carlotta kissed a stunned Raoul's cheek. "I'll be gone within the hour."

Raoul didn't bother to stop her. He saw the letters on the desk and was about to call out to her when he recognized the handwriting on one of the letters.

"Why would Carlotta have a letter from Christine and not share it with me? What is that she-devil up to?" He read the first few lines and then grinned. "A letter to me. Lottie wrote to me. But when? He noticed the letter's envelope wasn't postmarked. "She wrote this to me but never sent it. Why? Surely she had doubts when she wrote it."

He carefully placed the letter into his suit pocket. "No matter. The pen is mightier than the sword. I think I have a lot more than just whether or not the lady can sing. If she really has chosen to believe that corpse, then she will do anything to keep Erik from knowing about our past. I think my agreement has changed. It's between Christine and me now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir came into the study with a frantic Erik following behind him.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

Nadir ignored Erik and greeted Christine instead. "Hello, Christine. You are looking well. I see you haven't been able to calm down our boy a bit. Pity, if anyone could, it would be you."

"Monsieur Khan. Are you alright?"

"Yes and Nadir, please."

Erik began pacing. "Damn it, Daroga! Are you going to answer one of my questions or aren't you?"

"Erik, you could have at least offered up some refreshments. I have been traveling a long way." He inspected the glasses of wine. "Any left for me?" He asked Christine.

"I'll go and…."

Erik jumped in. "You will do no such thing." He stopped Christine from leaving the room. "Christine is not your maid, Daroga. Tell us what are you doing here?" After a second of silence, Erik looked frightened. "My God, is it Annie or Megan?"

"Erik, will you please calm down. They are fine. If not, I would know by now."

Erik looked ten times more worried. "What does that mean?"

Nadir coughed. "Erik, they are fine and safe. From what I know Phantasma is thriving in your absence. Maybe you should stay away longer." He tried to laugh but when he saw the serious look on both Erik and Christine's faces he decided it best not to.

"Erik, I came here because I was worried that the Vicomte would try to warn the Italian authorities about…." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the daunting photo of the lady in question. "Allah, is that her?" He pointed to the picture.

Erik nodded. "Nadir, why would you travel all this way and leave Annie and Megan?"

"I didn't leave them defenseless. First and foremost, Antoinette is a very capable woman. She also has Claude and as for Meg…. They are safe. The new Inspector has turned into a private police protector for the troop."

"I don't understand." Erik looked bewildered.

Nadir didn't go into details in regards to Thompson and his new agenda with Meg. "I came here because we received word that…. The Inspector came and told us of Raoul's plan to try and get you arrested for the young girl's death. He claimed he had evidence. I came here to stop him."

"Stop him?" Christine watched Nadir carefully, trying to see what he wasn't saying out loud.

Nadir saw the look of fear in Christine's eyes. "Don't worry, Christine. I wont let anything harm you two."

Erik shook his head. "What have you found out?"

"The Vicomte is in Italy. That much I know but he hasn't gone to the authorities. The confusing part is that it's been weeks and nothing. Has he tried to contact you?"

Erik responded quickly. "No but he didn't know we were staying with Giovanni. I haven't been back at the hotel for a few days."

Nadir looked over at Christine. "What about you, Christine. Has he tried to contact you?"

"What kind of a question is that? Why would the Fop try to contact Christine?"

"Erik, please. Let her answer. It is possible that the Vicomte could try to use her to get to you."

"But he has no idea that we are in love. He…."

Nadir stopped in his tracks. "Love? And you said it out loud? Allah, some changes have indeed taken place." He looked again over at Christine. "Is this true?"

"Yes." She looked at Erik. "I love him with all that I am. I have always loved Erik."

Nadir grinned. "Well, that is the best piece of news I have heard in a long time."

"Nadir, are you sure Ra... The Vicomte hasn't contacted the authorities?"

"My contacts have been thorough and he has not."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair. "So the question is when will he his move?"

"We need to get to them and prove once and for all that you are innocent, my friend."

Christine went to Erik's side. "How do we do that, Nadir?"

Giovanni walked into the room in that very moment. "I know exactly how we do that. I'll go to the authorities myself and make it abundantly clear that my daughter, Luciana died at her own hands, due to a horrible accident."

Erik protested "Giovanni, I don't want you to have to relive that pain. I…."

"Erik, I want to do this. It's been long overdue. Tell me Signor will that stop this Vicomte from hurting Erik?"

Nadir walked toward Giovanni. "It would help Erik very much Signor…."

"Call me Giovanni."

"As you must call me, Nadir. While it will help, I can't help but think the Vicomte has something else up his sleeve. Why travel to Italy and wait all this time before going to the authorities? This seems like an awfully big trap."

Christine tried desperately to calm her shaking. _When Nadir looked at me so pointedly and asked if Raoul had tried to contact me, it was as if he already knew the answer. What if he suspects I am lying and if he thinks I'm lying about that, what if he thinks everything I've said is a lie, including my love for Erik?_

 _I have to see Raoul and get him to believe that I will make sure that Erik will lose the bet. I will lie to him and say whatever I have to in order to make Raoul think that Erik will leave and never be heard from again. It will be the only way to make sure he is back in Phantasma for the performance safe and sound. Afterwards, I will have to convince Erik to leave on his own terms and start a new life, before Raoul seeks his revenge. Didn't he want to have a traveling fair? We could still do that and be together._

Christine felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Angel, are you alright? You seem lost and didn't answer when I called to you."

"Erik, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried."

Erik put her arm around her. "Don't be. He can't hurt us."

Nadir hated to interrupt their moment but knew the question had to be asked. "Erik, how is the bet coming along? Is Christine ready to sing for the concert?"

Erik looked proudly at his love. "She's ready. She is perfect." He kissed her hand but shocked the others with what he said next. "Yet I can't let her do it."

"What?" Nadir and Christine responded at the same time.

"Christine's voice is not about a bet." He turned to her. "I will not let you sacrifice anything of yourself for me or that maggot, Christine."

"But Erik…." Nadir tried to interrupt but Christine finished his thoughts for him.

"Erik, I want to sing and I want to help you. Please, this is what we worked so hard for. Why do you think I pushed myself so?"

"For you, my dear. Not for me. I told you that this was bigger than my agreement with de Chagny. This was about you, taking your rightful place on the stage. This is about you being where you always should have been."

"Angel, I want to do his. I need to do this. It is the only way we will truly be free."

"Listen to the lady, Erik. Our only chance is that the Vicomte is a gentleman."

 _Slim but it is a chance._ Christine hid her grimace. "Precious, please. I want to do this and frankly, I don't think you can stop me."

Erik opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Nadir laughed out loud, while Giovanni watched in amusement.

"Christine…."

She took his unmasked face in her hands and kissed his lips tenderly. Only then did Nadir realize that Erik wasn't wearing his mask and it didn't seem to faze him either. _Well done, Christine. Well done._

"Let's see him say no to her now." Giovanni chuckled.

Lost in their moment, Erik swallowed hard. "But it was not about him, Christine, I wanted your voice free from my past ugliness. Your voice is pure and…."

"Only in existence, because of my Maestro. Please, Erik…. Let me sing for you. Let me do this."

Erik couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. "No one has ever done something like this for me before, Christine. Why you? How did this happen?"

"Why? Because I love you and Erik, this is more than you or me. This is for us and our future. I would do anything for us. All you need to do is ask me."

"Angel of Music… My Christine, will you sing for me?"

"Yes!"

They embraced and Nadir silently thanked Allah.

Giovanni waited a moment but then spoke up. "All right, so you will sing at a concert in France but what about right now?"

The couple looked up at Giovanni.

"Let me hear you two. I've only heard muffled sounds from closed rooms. Erik, please play for me and Christine, please grace us with your voice."

The two looked sheepish for a moment until Giovanni spoke again.

"I'm the host and it's a request."

Christine grasped Erik's hand. "How can we refuse?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all followed as Erik lead Christine to the room with the piano. He softly asked if she was sure and she nodded to him reassuringly.

"I know you can do this. I only asked because we have never practiced the song from beginning to end in one sitting."

"Then we'll call this a rehearsal."

He smiled and nodded, before taking his place at the piano.

Giovanni looked on smiling at the two, while Nadir wondered what he was missing in the whole de Chagny situation.

Erik coughed as he addressed Giovanni and Nadir. "This is a piece that Christine and I have been working on. It may not be the one chosen for the concert but it is in the running, so to speak. Perhaps, you can help us decide. Without further ado, I give you, The Daae."

Christine blushed, as Erik began playing the introduction. Then right on cue, she began to sing her first note.

"So much to believe in, we were lost in time  
Everything I needed  
I feel into your eyes  
Always thought of keeping'  
Your heart next to mine  
But now that seems so far away  
Don't know how love could leave without a trace  
Where do silent hearts go?"

Erik waited for her next note. _Breathe, angel. It will be prefect._

"Where does my heart beat now  
Where is the sound  
That only echoes through the night  
Where does my heart beat now  
I can't live without  
Without feeling it inside  
Where do all the lonely hearts go."

Christine smile internally but knew she had to keep going or she would fumble. She did it. She sang the notes flawlessly.

Meanwhile Erik was in complete awe. _I knew she could do it. Yet hearing her like this. All at once. They can't look away. It's impossible. She is magnificent._

"Candle in the water, drifting helplessly  
Hiding from the thunder  
Come and rescue me  
Driven by hunger  
Of the endless dream  
I'm searching for the hand that I can hold  
I'm reaching for the arms that let me know  
Where do silent hearts go?"

 _I'm singing. I'm really singing and it's all because of him!_

"I know that out there somewhere  
He waits for me  
Someone who's searching just like me  
Then one touch overcomes the silence  
Love still survives  
Two hearts needing one another  
Give me wings to fly  
I hear my heartbeat now  
I hear the sound  
Hear it echo through the night

I feel my heart beat now."

Christine looked over at Erik, as she sung the final verse.

"Now that I've found  
The feeling lives inside  
I've got someone to give my heart to  
Feel it getting stronger and stronger and stronger  
Hearts are made to last  
Till the end of time."

Giovanni and Nadir stood up and applauded with glee.

Christine bowed and then looked over at Erik.

"Angel, how was I?"

Erik didn't know what came over him but he came towards her and took her hand, as he dropped down on one knee.

"Angel, will you marry me?"

 _A/N: I'm sure you realize that seeing Raoul would be a big mistake, especially since he now has her letter. Oh boy… The song was from Celine Dion, "Where Does my Heart Beat Now." Until next time._


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Looks like we have a lot going on but what else is new? LOL So let me just say, I own nothing and get back to where we left off.**

Christine couldn't believe her eyes. There was her angel, on one knee asking the question that they had both hinted about, spoke about and dreamed about. Yet seeing it come at her like that all at once, was nothing short of unexpected.

Her head was screaming at her to think and remember that she still had to tell him all about her past with Raoul and how in the beginning she had thought that Raoul was telling the truth. She couldn't commit to Erik, knowing that there were so many untruths between them.

However, her heart was another matter. Her heart saw the man she loved, looking up at her with his mismatched eyes that held a mixture of love, fear and hope staring back at her. Her heart was screaming yes. _You can't leave the love of your life down on the floor, reaching out for you and not respond. It's inhuman. It's unimaginable. It's impossible._

With tears swelling in her chocolate orbs, Christine said yes. She kneeled down beside him and said yes again, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Giovanni smiled with glee and Nadir's eyes got misty.

"You… You…. Said…"

"Yes, angel! I said yes, I will marry you!"

Erik laughed as he stood up, ignoring the pain in his knee as he helped Christine to her feet. "Did you hear that, gentlemen? The Lady…. No, this goddess said yes."

Giovanni chuckled with enthusiasm. "Indeed I did and I am throwing you both a party to celebrate! It will be the extravaganza of the year! I will not take no for an answer!" He then realized there was much to be done. "I'll need to get started on this right away!"

"Wait, Giovanni, a party may not be the best idea with the Vicomte and all…." Erik cautioned.

"I'm going to tell the authorities everything tomorrow morning and then we can celebrate your freedom and your union. I'll have my staff start working on all the arrangements. I know quite a few people in this town. I know that we may not be able to have your friends join us but they can throw you one, once you return to France. Please, son." Giovanni looked at Erik with affection. "Allow me the chance to toast you both in style. It would make an old man very happy."

"I don't see an old man, here." Christine went to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Giovanni."

"Erik, are you in agreement also?" Giovanni asked.

Erik looked at the man he idolized and then his angel. They looked so happy. How could he say no? He looked quickly at Nadir.

"Daroga, any thoughts?"

"Only one." He looked at the couple. "What do I buy you both as an engagement present?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik hadn't been back to the hotel for a few days and so he wanted to check and see if Annie had written and send her a note at once on the latest development. When he returned back to Giovanni's, he heard the old man call out to him.

"Erik, is that you?"

Erik followed the voice to the man's private office. "It is me, Giovanni. Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to speak to you in private for a moment. Do you have time?"

"Always for you. What is it?"

Giovanni saw the letter from Annie. "First, is everything alright back home?"

Erik nodded. "Actually yes. Annie told me that the park is thriving. She hired some new acts. She's really done all she can and then some to make things better. She's even had Megan start taking interviews and photos in the hopes it would bring her some long overdue attention. The concert will have three times the number of spectators at this rate."

"That's wonderful… Isn't it?"

"Well of course it is."

"Erik, kindly remove your flesh mask and talk to me with your real face. I can sense something is off."

Erik slowly removed his flesh mask and sat down. "It's ridiculous."

"What is?" Giovanni went to pour himself a drink. "Care for one?"

"No, thank you."

"Go on then, Erik. What's ridiculous?"

"I should be happy they are doing well. All of them. I couldn't be prouder. And Megan's dancing is a wonder for all to see. The Opera House should be begging her to join the company, as they will for Christine."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I should have made it happen for them! They worked so hard and sacrificed so much for me. I was going to make the park successful and then get Megan to where she always should have been."

"But you did. You gave them the means to make this happen,Erik. I hope you remembered at least one thing from all I tired to I teach you. Always hire and surround yourself with people who are highly capable of doing more than you can. If anything, your staff loves Phantasma as much as you do and it isn't so strange that they wish to help make it a success. If anything, they are doing it for you."

"But it's not about me. It's for them, all for them. I just feel like a failure. I got them into this, I was going to get them out of it."

"Erik, another rule of business I hope you learned from me is that you succeed, when your people can run things without you."

"I'm a fool. This is exactly what I wanted. I just wish I could have been more useful to them."

"Erik, they learned from watching you."

Erik smiled. "I'm so proud of her. She is the best of women. You'd like her, Giovanni. Alas, she is taken though." Erik smirked.

Giovanni laughed out loud. "Is that so. Well, if I were 10 years younger, I'd give her suitor a run for his money."

Erik chuckled. "I'm sure you would."

"Erik, there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about. I have been making inquires."

"What sort of inquires?"

"I admit, it was only wishful thinking in the beginning but now that you tell me this about your park, I wonder…"

"What?"

"Would you ever consider leaving France and moving to Italy? I need someone to leave the business to Erik and you would be marvelous. Look at all you have done already in such a short time."

"Giovanni, I'm flattered but I can't do that. Even if Megan and Annie are secure, I still need get Christine's voice heard and …."

"Which brings me to the matter I had been inquiring about. There is an abandoned building in the country. It used to be a mansion but the owners lost their fortune and soon it became a burden to keep up with. The acoustics are incredible and there is a main ballroom that would hold a stage beautifully."

"What are you saying?"

"You could restore it and make it an Opera House. I checked the figures and you could get it for a song. You could have your music and compose for Christine. You could hire others and manage it."

"You want me to take over your business some day and build an Opera House here in Italy?"

"That's right. Erik, don't say no so fast. Think about it. Speak to Christine. You loved Italy once."

"I still do."

"I know you left here because of a terrible tragedy but that's over now. If things had been different, you might never have left. You might have been managing that Opera House today."

"But then I never would have met Christine."

"I'm not so sure of that. I think somewhere you would have found your way to one another."

"Giovanni, I don't know what to say."

"Just think about it. Don't make any decisions until after your concert. I know much is riding on that."

"If I could get that land back, I could give it to Annie and the staff would be taken care of."

"And then maybe you'd be free for other ventures?" Giovanni asked hopefully.

 _Knock, Knock_

Giovanni was upset by the interruption but reluctantly replied. "Come in."

Erik quickly covered his face.

"Signor, you asked that I pick up the invitations to send out."

"Ah yes." Giovanni stood up and picked up the stack of envelopes on his desk. "Make haste."

"Yes, Signor."

Erik then got up to leave. "I better go and find Christine. We have much to discuss."

"Does that mean that you will think about my offer?"

"I trust I won't be able to do much but think about it, Giovanni."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir walked into the study and found Christine looking at letters and attempting to write.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. I was looking for Erik."

"Oh, No Nadir, you're not disturbing me. I was trying to write to Meg and tell her of my engagement." She grinned. "My engagement. I still can't believe it."

"You should believe it. I have never seen Erik so happy. You have no idea how much he loves you."

"I hope that I do." She then remembered Nadir was looking for him. "He went back to the hotel but should be back any minute." She then noticed how sad Nadir looked. "Nadir, are you alright? You are… I mean…. You do approve of me, don't you?"

"Approve Christine, please know that I am very happy for you both. I mean it. If look a little sad, I suppose it's just that moments like this makes me remember my own family from years past.

"You must miss them very much."

"You never stop. It gets easier, yes but they never leave you. At first I hated the pain and void their absence left but in time it became a part of me. I realized that losing that ache, would be like losing them all over again."

"Nadir, you are still alive. You are allowed to love again."

"I had an incredible love long ago, Christine. I didn't think I would ever find such happiness again."

"But you did?"

"I'm sure Erik has told you of my feelings…. My love for Meg."

She nodded. "I think it's…"

"Insane?"

"No, not at all. You can't control who you fall in love with. Meg is wonderful."

"She is but I'm here and she is there…"

"Oh Nadir, distance does not stop true love."

"Christine, Meg is very young."

"She's not much younger than I am and I know my own heart."

"Yes but she is younger than me."

"I'm younger than Erik. What does that matter? The heart knows no age, Nadir."

"No, that's true but unlike you and Erik, Meg and I were thrown together at a time when she really needed someone. A lot has happened between now and then."

"Not so unlike Erik and me, Nadir."

"You never had strong feeling for another man, did you?"

"Why would you ask that?" Suddenly Christine got nervous.

"Meg has feelings for another man as well as myself and she is there with him now and not me."

"Nadir, I don't know where you received your information but Meg does not have strong feelings for another man." She thought of the letter she had received from her friend weeks ago.

"And she told you this?" Nadir was about to explain why he didn't believe her when Christine giggled.

"Nadir, she did." She then looked at her letters and handed one to him. "The pen is mightier than the sword, Nadir."

Nadir took the letter and began reading Meg's words. She spoke of her love for Nadir but how she was forced to pretend she had feelings for Thompson.

"No, this can't be right."

"Nadir, why are you doubting Meg's heart? She loves you. She was afraid of your doubts but not her heart."

He sat down dumbfounded. "Could it be that all this time, she actually still loves me and is being used by that horse's ass?" He then jumped up. "Dear God, if this is true then they are in danger. He was supposed to protect them from the Vicomte! I must leave at once."

Christine gasped. "Won't you ever grant us a moments peace, Raoul? This is going to stop once and for all." She took some parchment paper and wrote a few words, then placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it quickly. Next she left the study and told the butler she would be back soon but had to mail a letter at once.

 _A/N: No Nadir… Don't leave! Oh boy…Letters are going to cause a lot of problems. You have been warned. Stay tuned!_


	56. Chapter 56

Raoul made his way to the hotel that Erik and Christine were staying at. He had read Christine's note with great interest but was more than miffed that she had sent it by carrier and not deliver to him personally. He soon shrugged it off though and went to see if he could answer the lady himself. However he was informed that they were both out. This time, Raoul was not so even tempered. Instead, he huffed and reached into his pocket, not realizing that he was about to write on the back of the same letter he had taken from Carlotta. The one originally addressed to him by Christine but was never sent.

Raoul wrote he would accept her invitation and looked forward to seeing her so they could solidify their plans and discuss their future, the day after tomorrow. He signed it, _Affectionately, Raoul._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claude finished getting dressed in the mirror, when he heard Antoinette murmur something under her breath. He hid his grin and turned to face her.

"Darling, are you alright?"

Antoinette sat up from the bed and threw the covers off of her.

"Alright? How can I be alright? My dearest friend, no…. My brother for all intense purposes got engaged and didn't even think to include his family!"

Claude went and sat next to her on the bed. "Annie, surely a man would prefer to do those things in private."

"He didn't even write anything to me about it! No mention of his plans, no asking for advice! No nothing! I still can't believe he is marrying Christine!"

"Don't you approve?"

"It's not that… I just never realized that she would care for him in such a way."

"And why is that? You speak so fondly of both of them and they have a history."

"But he is…" She closed her mouth.

"Older?" Claude smiled.

"What is it with this trend? I mean, yes the man should be older but by how much? First Meg and now Christine?"

Claude shrugged his shoulders. "Love is love and no one understands how it happens or when it happens."

"So you keep telling me."

Claude then took Antoinette's hand. "Why are you still going over this in your mind and not….Oh, I don't know…. Other things?" He playfully touched the sleeve of her nightdress.

Antoinette blushed. "What is there to go over? You are fully dressed. So much for afterglow, Monsieur."

He looked wounded. "You know it couldn't be helped. You want an able man, don't you? Just because I am retired, doesn't mean I still can't contribute here and there."

"Which you still haven't told me, where exactly it is that you are going."

"And you still haven't told me about last night." He then looked at her pointedly.

"Last night?" She blushed again.

"You know, you're adorable when you do that. You look like a young girl. Not that age matters to me." He grinned.

"Last night was beautiful and I haven't felt so happy and complete in a very long time. I thought all those feelings were over with and then you came along and proved me wrong. Come to think of it, you are always proving me wrong." She straightened his collar and kissed him tenderly. "Never stop, okay?"

He smiled, liking the way her kiss lingered on his lips. "I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you happy. I love you, Antoinette."

She felt like she was 20 years old again. "I love you too, Claude."

He was about to get up when she yanked his hand to sit back down. "Now where are you off too?"

"I will be back shortly. I just have to see…." He stopped when she began unbuttoning her nightdress.

"Too bad. I was hoping we could both remember and reflect together on the events of last night. I find it so much better to remember, when I have a partner to remind me."

"You're not actually….."

"Not actually what?" The nightdress was completely off at this point. "You better get going to wherever it is you are…."

Claude jumped onto the bed and began kissing Antoinette passionately. She giggled between their kisses and finally was able to speak.

"But what about….."

"They can wait, I can't."

Antoinette smiled brightly. _Just like in my 20's._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg had finished her rehearsal and felt particularity proud of herself. Her only regret was that Erik wasn't there to see how much she had progressed. She then looked at the clock and realized she hadn't a lot of time to change before she met with Jamie and his photographer. She left the stage tent and was surprised to see Thompson waiting for her.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

"Am I too late to watch you dance?" He looked disappointed.

"Well, you could see my tonight."

"I would love that but I need to leave the park tonight. In fact, I won't be back for a few days."

"Is… Is everything alright? Did you find something out?"

There was a telegram, Nadir sent to Annie. Ms. Fleck gave it to me, knowing it was from Nadir. I guess she thought it might be something about de Chagny."

"What did it say?"

He was about to say something but stopped himself. "It's a misunderstanding. But all the same, I think it would be in my best interest to ensure that it is. I guess our former police chief from Persia, still has trust issues."

"Charles, what did Nadir say?"

"Forget it." He then took her hands and kissed them. "Since I won't see you tonight, how about a quick walk around the lake before your performance?"

"Oh Charles, I can't. I need to change. I'm seeing Jamie again and his photographer before the show."

"Again? How many pictures and quotes does one man need? And how soon before the Opera House managers starts coming? Are you sure he doesn't have other reasons for coming by, Meg?"

"What do you mean by that? Don't you think the publicity is good? It's really about getting people here for the concert. This helps us all, Charles."

"I know but… Meg, you can't be that blind."

"Blind about what?"

"The way he looks at you. Both of them for that matter. I mean, all I'm saying is that this can't be all in the name of a story. God, how much is Annie paying him?"

Meg's mouth dropped. "What did you say? Mama is paying Jamie to interview me?"

"Uh… No, I didn't mean that she was paying him. I…." _Oh No!_

"Excuse me, Charles, I have to go."

"Wait a minute, Meg. It's not what you think."

"Isn't it? It isn't about me, after all. I'm just another pawn. A reason to be useful but not enough to be the reason alone?! I knew it was too good to be true."

"No, stop." He pulled her back. "I'm telling you, you're wrong. I was joking. I was angry that I couldn't spend some more time with you and my mouth just kept going. It was a bad joke, Meg. Honest."

"A very bad, joke." Meg looked completely crushed.

"Meg…."

"Let go of me, Charles."

"Meg, will you wait a second?" He didn't realize how hard he was pressing on her wrist.

"You're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry, I…."

"Just let go!" She pushed him back, as he released his hold on her.

"Meg…"

"I have to get out of here! Do not follow me, Charles!" She ran away from him.

"Damn it to Hell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik opened his bedroom door and was elated when he found Christine sleeping upon the bed. He didn't wish to wake her but he couldn't pull himself away from watching her. He sat quietly beside her on the bed, when he noticed she must have fallen asleep while reading, as the book was still on her chest. He carefully picked it up and began reading the page to himself.

"This is one of my favorites." He whispered. As his eyes skimmed the pages, he felt eyes on him. He slowly looked up. "Forgive me, my angel. I didn't mean to disturb you."

She smiled. "Waking up to find you next to me, is no disruption, I assure you."

"Go back to sleep. I can keep watch, if you'd like?"

"How boring is that for you?"

"On the contrary, you are fascinating."

"Where did you go earlier? I was looking for you after breakfast but no one knew where you were."

"Ah, yes. I will tell you but first, I need to ask you something."

He looked so serious, it frightened her. "Erik, is everything alright? Did Giovanni change his mind about talking to the authorities? Did Nadir find something before he left?"

"No, no. Nadir will alert us as soon as he is back at Phantasma and Giovanni is more than determined to put Luciana's death to rest."

She looked relieved but when she still saw him troubled, she grasped his hand. "Then what is it?"

"Giovanni made a proposition to me and I very much want to get your thoughts on it but before I do… Angel….." He wanted to stand and pace but the thought of leaving Christine's touch was too much to bear."

She brushed his right cheek with her free hand. "Precious, it's alright. You can tell me anything."

He nodded. "When you sang the other night. You made me believe without a shadow of a doubt that angels are real. You are the music that only heaven plays, my love. I loved you before but in that moment, seeing you conquer all your fears and making my song take flight. I knew I never wanted to be without you. I never wanted the possibility to even exist."

He exhaled a deep breath. "I loved you so much in that moment that I didn't think. I couldn't do anything but listen to my heart and so I asked you to become my wife. But I didn't stop to realize how it must have taken you by surprise like that and in front of an audience. I didn't mean to make you feel obligated or trapped. I realize that although it was completely genuine and from my heart, it wasn't fair to you."

"Precious…"

"Christine, I love you and I want to build a life with you but if you need more time. If you want to have a more reasonable courtship, I would not deny you that. If you wish to think about what a life with me would really entail. I mean…. This face, each day, each night, each morning. I would understand and grant you all the time you needed. I was very selfish. I didn't even give you a proper ring."

"Erik, do you really think I answered out of obligation, pressure or fear?"

"I know you love me but marriage….."

"Is what I want. Marriage is binding and forever. Marriage is not a sentence, Erik. Marriage is a gift, a blessing when you can be with the one person who completes your soul. People search their entire lives for this blessing and never find it. I found it when I was a child and then fate reunited us again. Every act brought us here, on both your part and mine. Love is not enough, precious. Love is only the beginning. Marriage is our next step. Marriage, allows us to be one heart, one mind, one soul, forever entwined."

Erik had tears in his eyes and found it impossible to speak, for fear of sobbing uncontrollably. Fortunately, Christine spoke once again.

"And as for a ring. You kissed my ring finger and that is as real and as binding to me as a metallic object."

Erik swallowed hard and was gratefully he had the perfect reply. "So, I shouldn't have bought you this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue diamond ring with yellow stones surrounding the center. He then dropped down on one knee again and took her left hand. "Christine Daae, my angel, will you do me the honor of sharing your life with me."

"Is that all you ask of me, Erik?"

"And love me."

"You know I do and will and have ever since I was a child. I'll love you until the day I die, angel." This time, it was Christine's tears that interrupted her speech.

Erik wiped her eyes and kissed her ring finger, before placing the ring on her hand.

"Yes! I will marry you, Erik!"

They kissed slowly and tenderly but soon it became all-encompassing and both of them found it hard to stop, especially when they so easily fell onto the bed. After a few minutes of joy, Erik growled as he forced himself to break their embrace.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I just can't help myself." She played with his hair. "You bring out such a side in me. Only you have ever been able to do that."

Erik grinned. "Well, you never really had a romance before." He then stopped. "Wait, there was that one boy, wasn't there? You told me once when we were at the lake swimming. It was after the Opera House. What was his name?"

Christine froze. "I…. I don't remember." _Coward. Don't lie to him. This is a perfect time to tell him everything. Your bond is secure._

"I made you forge this name?" Erik laughed. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I believe I'm the lucky one, Erik."

"I don't want to stop what we were doing." He admitted.

"Neither do I." She kissed his neck and giggled when she heard him growl again.

"I must be an idiot."

She looked at him. "No, a man of honor." She then looked at her ring. "I have never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have."

She looked up and saw he was looking into her very soul. "I feel so safe with you."

"I feel so scared with you."

"What? Are you scared of me?"

He nodded. "To be so vulnerable with someone and so honest and raw. You expose me, Christine and I am in awe of you for it."

"You know, as an engaged couple we are practically married. The law is on our side." She never took her eyes off him.

Erik looked at her quizzically. "Is it now?" He wanted to and he knew she wanted to as well but something didn't feel right but wasn't the lack of a ceremony that was stopping him. He wanted it to be perfect and he knew this was not the time.

She nodded innocently. "It's practically the law, angel."

He then laughed again and Christine felt as if she was in heaven.

"Would you settle for my reading this book to you, as you fall asleep in my loving arms?"

"Will you kiss me between chapters?"

"Try between verses."

She giggled.

"I can live with that."

 _A/N: Far too many notes for my taste and what if they get into the wrong hands…._


	57. Chapter 57

**Happy Saturday to all! Is anyone else dreading turning back the clocks at 2am? It's a sad time as we mourn the loss of the hour… But on a happier note, is anyone else excited to see Beauty and the Beast next Friday?! I cannot wait! In fact, this will be my last update until April 1 due to the movie premier and the following weekend, being my birthday. So please enjoy and stay tuned. I promise the April 1** **st** **update will be well worth the wait!**

 **On with the show!**

Meg was beside herself. Once again, she felt ill-used and without a purpose. Just once she wanted to do something glorious for her family and maybe get a piece of recognition of her own. However just like all her other schemes, it proved to go wrong. It was her mother who orchestrated everything and it had nothing to do with whether or not the show received publicity. It was a means to keep her out of the way while others decided her life for her.

"This has to stop! I refuse to be something that needs to be sorted ever again!" She left the park and headed down to the office where Jamie worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Meg walked inside the building, she wanted to walk right back out. After all, what was she hoping to prove? She could feel all her self-doubts invade her mind and at first was tempted to run but she didn't. She stood her ground and decided that this was the moment to stop letting everyone else handle her. It was time for Meg to start handling things for herself.

She marched up to the counter and demanded to see Jamie.

"I'm Meg Giry and I want to see Jamie… _Damn, I forgot his surname._

The young lady looked at her. "Jamie? I think he left. Wait a moment." She proceeded to leave the counter and see if he was still there.

As Meg waited, she jumped when she heard her name being called and someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hi Meg! What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at Phantasma and we could take a few more pictures?"

"Hello Jamie. I came here because I needed to speak with you right away."

Jamie noticed how serious she looked and his face changed. "Come right this way." He led her into a private office. "It's not mine but no one is using it for a bit. Please, have a seat. What's the matter?"

"I think I'll stand. I won't be long."

Jamie nodded and stood up against the wall. "I'm listening."

"I know why you started writing about me and I don't wish to have anything more to do with it. You can keep the money my mother was paying you. I'm sure it will be compensation enough for having to put up with me but your services are no longer required."

"Is that so?" He looked at her nonplus.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Meg, I don't know what this is all about but you're wrong if you think I'm only doing it for the money you mother paid me."

Meg looked disgusted, thinking that Jamie saw her as an object. "I'm not interested nor am I for sale!" She was about to run off, when Jamie grabbed her by the arm.

"Now you hold up right there, lady. I want you to sit down and hear everything that I have to say."

Meg struggled with him at first but stopped when he looked into her eyes and pleaded softly. "Hear me out, okay?"

She sat down but didn't look up at him.

Jamie pulled a chair closer to her and sat down. "Yes, your mother wanted me to write some articles about Phantasma and she paid me. But she also said that you would be the full cover and it wouldn't take long for me to see that. And you know what?" He frowned. "Meg, will you please look at me?"

She slowly brought her eyes to meet his.

"She was right. I saw dozens of acts for the show and I thought I was going to do her a favor. Then I thought it would have been a nice little filler for the paper but you know what? After some time there, I really got to like your crew. Then I saw you dance and I was blown away."

Meg made a face.

"No, Mademoiselle not like that! You're pretty but don't embarrassed yourself or me. I'm engaged! I was talking about your dancing. You're really something. I got to thinking that your mother was right. Then I thought, what if I could be responsible for telling the streets of Paris about this larger than life talent? I pitched the idea to my editor. I even asked to include pictures. Meg, this is benefiting me, as much as you and Phantasma. I even gave your mother her money back!"

"You did what?"

"Yes, I did. Didn't she tell you that?"

Meg looked so confused. "But I thought…."

"Wait a second. Your mother didn't tell you at all, did she? Meg, your mother cares about you and I see why. I think the whole show is fantastic and I can't wait to cover the concert. The articles are really becoming popular. Everyone wants to know what's going on at Phantasm next. I'm getting requests to get tickets in advance. I was going to tell your mother tonight. Those two managers from the Opera House, will be there!"

"To see the show?"

"To see you, Meg. You've created a lot of attention. The pictures are really going to sell papers for me and tickets for you."

He saw she still looked upset. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"It's not that. It's…."

"Look, I don't know who told you or why but if anyone told you it was for something other than your talent and the magic of the park, then maybe you shouldn't be talking to them anymore. They sound jealous or vindictive or just someone that wants to keep you down. Why wouldn't it be for your talent?"

Meg wiped her eyes quickly before tears could fall.

"I'm sorry, Jamie for my behavior and what I said."

He pulled out a handkerchief. "Take it, please. Don't worry about the rest. I'm just glad we set things straight. Say, do you have some time now before the show?"

"Why?"

"How about I give you a tour of the place and then we can take some still shots here. It will save us time and that way, we only have to take performance shots later." He stood up. "What do you say?"

Meg stood up, handed Jamie the handkerchief back and smiled. "Thank you. Not just for this but for what you said and for meaning it."

"I do. The readers do too. Come on, let me introduce you to my editor. He'll be tickled to death to meet The Meg Giry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage stopped right outside the gates to Phantasma. Carlotta tossed her stole around her neck and told the driver to see to her bags. She then walked tall into the park. No matter what she was feeling, she had to show no emotion, otherwise, she knew she would crumble on the spot.

 _There will be a time and place for everything._

She went to her quarters and was touched that no one else had occupied her domain. She then waited for the driver to drop her things down and then successfully shooed away the man without so much as offering a tip. There in the silence of the lonely room, she lay down on the bed and cried soft tears for the loss of her love and the great pain that came from the ignorance surrounding his death.

Fleck had seen a figure enter Carlotta's quarters and decided to see who dared to trespass. She was shocked to see the former Diva herself, crumbled up in a ball, weeping. She tiptoed out and went straight to Annie's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Annie, I'm telling you, she is crying like a baby. I have never seen her like that before."

"What would make her return?" Annie wondered out loud.

"An empty belly, I'm sure." Squelch chimed in but was silenced by Fleck's slap to his ribs.

"Sooner or later, she will come to me. Until then, let's just pretend we are not aware she is here."

Fleck nodded and pulled Squelch to leave. "We'll see you later, Annie."

Outside, Squelch shook his head. "Why are we just welcoming her back with open arms? We have no idea where she has been or what she has been doing. What if she is here to harm us?"

"You didn't see her, Squelch. She wasn't the same woman you remember."

"Because she was human enough to cry? For all we know she was crying over her memories of being the Grande Dame and now she was forced to come back here. The Maestro would not allow this. He would throw her out!"

"The Maestro is not here. Annie's in charge now and it's up to her. Frankly, if he had seen her, I don't think he would throw her out either."

"I hope I'm wrong."

She kissed his cheek. "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Knock, Knock_

"Come in."

Carlotta slowly opened the door and stood before Annie.

"Antoinette, you are looking well. I feel my being away suits you."

"Forgive me, Carlotta but you do not look so well. Is that why you have returned to us?"

"I know I cannot stay here anymore but I… I had to come back and…." She couldn't speak. She sat down and covered her mouth but for once, Annie didn't think she was acting.

"Carlotta, what happened?"

"I have been wrong all these years! I have held on to hated and blamed for no reason but to taint my heart and make me forget the pain I felt when my beloved died. Only I never allowed myself to grieve, only hate."

Annie stood up and went to her. "Carlotta, what do you mean?"

"Annie, can you forgive me?" She then grasped Annie's hand. "Can he ever forgive me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Meg was in her room reading another letter from Christine. She hadn't written her friend back in a long time. So much had changed in both their worlds. She was trying to comprehend the news that Christine was going to marry Erik, while realizing that Meg had never told Christine that she and Nadir were no longer as close as she once said.

 _I think it's about time I set the record straight._ She was about to start writing, when Nadir's voice took her by surprise.

"Meg! How wonderful to find you here." He wanted to take her in his arms but held himself back. "I've missed you."

"Nadir, thank God you're alright!" Meg got up and hugged him but then realized it probably wasn't the wisest of decisions. She pulled away and Nadir masked his hurt.

"I had to come back. I was worried about everyone."

"We're alright. Charles has been standing guard and Phantasma is doing quite well. Have you seen Mama?"

"Not yet." He then noticed the letters and smiled. "Did I interrupt you?"

"No, I was just…. Actually I am glad you did interrupt. I can't seem to bring myself to write Christine back. I have enjoyed all her letters immensely but for whatever reason…. At first, I was just too confused and then too busy but I know now they were just excuses."

"I thought you two wrote quite a bit."

Meg shook her head. "No, she writes me but I haven't written in a long time. Not since before…." She stopped herself from finishing her thought.

Nadir suddenly looked anxious. "Not since before what?"

Nadir, please…."

"Meg, you have to tell me. Since before what?"

"Since before you and I…. Ceased to be a you and I." She smiled weakly.

"You mean…. But what did you mean by..." He took the letter from his pocket and showed it to her.

Meg read the letter and looked back at him in shock. "What are you doing with this? These are my private thoughts to another person. How did you get this?"

"Christine showed it to me when I was having doubts about us."

"She showed it to you?! Why I'll be…."

"So your feelings did change but why would you write about being forced to date Thompson?"

"Because, in the beginning, he was forcing me but it changed and…."

"What would possess him to do that? Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"I thought I could get the permits by charming him. It didn't last."

Nadir tried to process everything coming at I'm at once. "You were willing to let that man use you and now you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know what I feel anymore and frankly, those were confusing days in my life. I wanted to be of use."

"Dear Allah, did you really think any of us would have wanted you to use yourself like that? What if he took advantage of you?

"It wasn't like that. It changed and now…."

"Now, you love him?"

"No, I don't love him. I don't know what I feel anymore."

Nadir looked away. "I feel like a prize fool, once again. To think I thought that you might still care…"

"I do still care, Nadir. I always will."

"But not the way you care for him. I clung to my fears too many times and lost love again in my miserable life. Only to find that a man can manipulate and use a woman and have that hate turn to love."

"Nadir, don't do that. I told you I don't know how I feel now. Only I know that Christine had no right in telling you anything about me. She should have minded her own business as I did, when she told me about the Vicomte."

Nadir turned his head at once. "What do you mean, the Vicomte? What did she tell you?"

"That they were friends long ago."

"Friends?! How long have you known?"

"Shortly after she came here. Why? What does it matter? Obviously Uncle Erik doesn't care."

"Because I can assure you he has no idea! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Didn't think it mattered? Meg, the bet is focused around Christine singing at the concert!"

"What bet?"

Nadir looked at Meg is shock. "You didn't know?"

"Know what? I feel a splitting headache coming on." She rubbed her temples.

"The Vicomte and Erik made a bet. Raoul chose some random girl and bet Erik he couldn't teach her to sing. The night of the concert, if she doesn't sing, as lovely as a nightingale, Erik loses and is subject to the Vicomte's whim. At first it was leaving France but with his obsession to name him in Lucianna's death, who knows what he will want."

Meg gasped. "Nadir, I had no idea about any bet. It figures, as I am always left out of this family." She instantly felt bad for making it about her. "I would have told everyone at once. But it must have changed."

"Changed?"

"She loves Erik. I can see it in every letter. She is marrying him."

"What if she is still playing him for a fool? What if she is leading him on and has no intention to sing at the concert?"

Meg shook her head. "No! No, that can't be right. I mean, she knew I knew about her and Raoul. She told me right away. Why would she go along with things if she knew I could say anything, at anytime?"

"When did you ever have the chance? She left with Erik and you haven't seen him in months."

"But I could have told you or Mama."

"But you didn't? Maybe she was counting on your being distracted, eh? What if Thompson was involved in this too?"

"No, I…Oh God, Nadir! What are we going to do?"

"She really is quite the actress…. She had us all fooled."

Meg picked up Christine's most recent letter and handed it to Nadir. "Are you absolutely sure she was lying? She sounds so happy. Again, why would she tell me of her friendship with Raoul? She would have taken an unnecessary risk."

Nadir didn't take the letter. "One that paid off significantly. Again, timing was on her side."

"Nadir, if we are wrong, it will destroy Uncle Erik."

"If we are right, she will destroy him and I will not let that happen." He left her room only to find her following behind. "Meg?"

"You're not going to do this alone. Whatever you have planned, I want to help."

"I'm ashamed to say, that for the first time I don't know what to do."

She took his hand in hers. "All the more reason to figure this out together."

Unbeknownst to them, Thompson watched in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik and Christine were lying on the couch in each other's arms, taking turns reading books and poems out to each other, only stopping to kiss or sigh. They had been protected inside their own tiny bubble since early morning and neither wanted to break it.

"I think this has been my favorite day thus far as your fiancé, precious."

Erik grinned. "It has been rather perfect yet last night may have been my favorite. There were no books to distract us." He winked.

"All talk and no action, my love."

He rolled over her and pinned her arms up over her head. "Is that a challenge, my love?"

She tried to keep a straight face. "I dare you."

He was just about to kiss her when Giovanni called out to them from behind the door.

"Children, don't waste the day away. Your engagement party is in a few hours and I want to give you my present before then. So come downstairs in five minutes!"

Erik jumped off of Christine and she started to laugh.

"What? I don't think we need an audience." Erik reasoned as he got up and smoothed back his hair.

"I love watching you do that."

He looked at her oddly. "Smoothing out my thin hair?"

She nodded. "It's so normal and yet you do it with such flare. The way you move is elegance itself."

"Well, I hope you still say that after you dance with me tonight. I'm afraid I may step on a foot or two."

"So long as they are my feet, it shall suit me fine."

Erik shook his head, but didn't erase the smile that was on his face. He then extended his hand. "Come, let's not keep the old boy waiting."

 _A/N: Christine is running out of time…. Who gets to Erik first? Meg? Nadir? Flop? Will Christine tell him on her own? Stay tuned._


	58. Chapter 58

Meg sat at her desk going over all of Christine's old letters, hoping that something would prove whether or not Christine was lying about her feelings for Erik. Meg knew Nadir didn't see any real hope, based on her knowing the Vicomte but Meg couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something.

"Maybe I should write to her and ask her? I mean, she knows I know about her friendship with Raoul. I can ask her what is going on with this whole bet nonsense. She'd have no choice but to tell me something. Then I can figure out if she is lying….." Meg thought for a moment and then put her pen down. "I better wait and see what Nadir is thinking. If I do it and she really is lying about everything then this letter might make her suspicions."

She placed her hand over her mouth as if she wanted to suppress a scream. "I'm so frustrated and confused!" She got up and looked at the clock. "Saved by the click tock. I better get to rehearsal before Mama starts asking questions. I still think we should have told her but Nadir wanted to have a plan in place first. I for one, think there have been far too many secrets already."

 _Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?"

"Meg, it's me. Can you please open the door?"

"Charles?" She opened the door. "Are you alright?"

He walked past her. "Yes, I just wanted to see you."

Meg smiled weakly. "I need to get to the stage tent."

He nodded. "Can I walk you over?"

"I don't need a chaperone, Charles."

"I was asking as more of a suitor." He smiled and extended his arm.

Meg hesitated. "I think I'd rather walk by myself."

His face fell. "What's this about?"

"It's about me and wanting to get to rehearsal on time and on my own."

"But…."

"No, Charles. I need some space and time to think."

"To think about what?"

Meg looked him straight in the eye and said, "Me." She left him standing in her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Meg was walking up to the tent, Nadir came towards her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can you talk for a moment? I think I have an idea about how we can find out if Christine is telling the truth."

Meg looked relieved. "You do? How?"

Within seconds, Thompson pushed Nadir away, so he could be in the middle of them.

"I though you wanted to walk alone so you could think about yourself? Seems to me as if you have been doing nothing but thinking about yourself ever since he came back!"

"Charles?!" Meg was shocked to see him so abrupt.

'"You heard me, Meg! I asked to walk you to your tent and you huff as if I am an annoyance. Yet when this old goat comes sniffing around, you stop and grin at him like a fool."

Nadir pulled Thompson back. "That's enough. You can't talk to Meg like that!"

"Stay out of this, old man." Thompson turned to Meg. "You owe me an answer."

"I owe you nothing! Especially after you went out of your way to make sure I felt talentless and a burden to my family. How could you tell me about Mama paying off Jamie?"

"I… I didn't. It slipped out." He looked at her in confusion.

"It slipped out because you wanted me to feel like someone's problem that had to be dealt with. You wanted me to stop the publicity and attention because you wanted me to think I didn't have what it takes to be a success and make something of myself."

"No! Meg that's not it at all. I…"

"You wanted me to hate Mama and doubt myself, so I could turn to you. Just like before when I was forced to turn to you to help my family. You didn't hesitate to make me feel small and worthless."

"Meg, that was before…."

"No! That was before, during and after. I just didn't realize it until today."

"Meg, I love you. I would never hurt you."

"You love me, as long as I stay in my place and don't have anything of my own to call mine. You love me, as long as I always put your first. You would say that Nadir didn't love me but you know what? He does love me. He's always put me first and does for me what he thinks I _should_ want." She looked at Nadir until his eyes met hers. "That was wrong too because he wouldn't let me decide for myself. But I'm telling both of you right here and now, that from this moment on, I am going to start putting Meg Giry first."

"Meg…."

"Charles, I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry you have wasted your time."

She was about to step inside the tent when Charles grabbed her arm, only the minute he touched her, Nadir yanked him back.

"Didn't you hear the lady? She isn't interested in speaking with you any longer."

"Old fool, get off of me!" Thompson pushed back Nadir. "Don't think I don't know what you two have been up to. Damn slut! I saw you both running off together in the park yesterday." He scoffed. "Well Meg, I guess you really did turn out to be quite the talent after all." He sneered at Nadir. "So was she all that in bed or are lustful virgins overrated?"

Nadir punched Thompson clear across the face. That's when all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giovanni waited impatiently for the children to meet him downstairs. He hoped they would like their presents. He was just about to glance at the outfits one last time but Erik and Christine's entrance stopped his attempt.

"Children, hello."

Erik laughed. He secretly loved the way Giovanni would embrace him as his own, even in the littlest ways such as endearments like "son" or "children."

Christine saw the old man smiling and went to take his hand. "Giovanni, you didn't have to get Erik and I anything. You are graciously hosting a party for us. We couldn't ask for more."

"You are most kind, my dear. Yet the very reason for these outfits is because of my party. I figured you two wouldn't have traveled with ball gowns or evening jackets. Well, except maybe for our fine dressed friend, over here." Giovanni winked at Erik.

"I just like to be well suited. Is that really a crime?" Erik looked at both of them innocently.

Christine went up to him and took his arm. "Not a crime, precious. In fact, I am most grateful. Your taste has been very much appreciated through this journey, if you recall?"

Erik blushed a little and realized he wasn't wearing the mask. "I…."

Giovanni coughed, realizing the two of them were sharing a moment and may have forgotten he was in the room. "Now, how about we have the lady of the hour go first?"

Christine couldn't hold in her excitement. She waited politely for Giovanni to hand her the gown.

"You may open it upstairs if you prefer but I'd like to see your expression, so I know if it is genuine or not." Giovanni teased.

"I know I will love it." She grinned. "May I open it?"

"You may."

Christine pulled the gown out of the garment bag and was stunned. The dress was yellow with flecks of what appeared to be designs etched in gold at the bottom. All she could do was look at Erik and then at Giovanni.

"Giovanni, it's absolutely beautiful."

Erik nodded in agreement. "You will look radiant in it, angel."

"I have never owned something such as this."

"Something that will be quickly remedied, once we are married, angel. I assure it. La Daae must have her gowns." Erik kissed her cheek.

"I don't know about La Daae but Christine only cares about her Erik." She placed her hand on his heart.

Giovanni was pleased with himself, as he knew Christine's gown would be the hardest to pick out. He also wondered if Erik had discussed with her his proposition. He would have to be patient and wait and see.

Christine brought Giovanni out of his thought when she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for this and for everything."

"You are most welcomed, my dear."

She then looked at Erik. "Erik, it time for you to show off your new suit. I am almost as excited as I was to see my gown."

Erik, still unaccustomed to receiving gifts, walked slowly to the garment bag.

"Erik, it's not going to bite you." Christine teased.

Erik picked it up and took the suit out of the covering. It was deep blue with gold decorations to match Christine's dress and the shirt was made from the finest of lace. It reminded him of the suit he saw that long ago night at the Vicomte's estate.

"Giovanni, this is truly beautiful."

"Erik, this is fitting attire for a free man, such as yourself."

Erik turned to him in confusion and Giovanni smiled.

"I spoke with the authorities today. I have gone completely on record of how Luciana died. There is no longer any speculation or rumor to look into. The case is closed. You can finally wipe all of your guilt and fear away, my son."

"Giovanni, I can never fully express my appreciation and respect for you. How can I ever begin to thank you?"

Giovanni touched Erik's bare face. "Live your life, my son. Be happy and start believing you deserve to be. For I have never met someone who is as deserving of it as you."

Christine watched them, as her eyes shed happy tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she changed into her ball gown, Christine couldn't help but think how different a day makes. This morning she was in Erik's arms and now changing into a beautiful party dress to celebrate their engagement. However, tomorrow she would have to go and meet Raoul and have to lie and say she would agree to play along in his ridiculous bet. She hated the lies. All of them. She didn't want to lie to anyone. Especially not when she was so happy. She hated the secrets she was keeping from Erik but she told herself that after tomorrow, all would be set right.

Raoul would be convinced of her devotion and then when she does sing at the concert, Erik would finally be free, not just from the tragedy of Luciana but of also the Opera House fire. He would have his land back to do what he wished and then they could focus on their marriage and their new life together.

She inspected her hair in the mirror. "One more day, Christine. One day more and then we can all leave our pasts behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine gave her hair another look. She contemplated putting it up or leaving it down but decided that something in-between would be fitting. She knew Erik loved her hair down but she also felt that having it partially up would be proper for the occasion. She stood up, as she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Angel, it's me."

Christine smiled brightly as she rushed to open the door. When she saw Erik appear before her, she was left speechless.

"Do I look alight?" Erik was standing tall, wearing his flesh mask, looking completely dashing in his blue suit.

"Erik, I….." She giggled as she pulled him inside. "You look wonderful. My God, I wish you were wearing a ring too. How am I going to keep the women at bay this evening?"

He bowed and kissed her hand. "The same way I am going to have to threaten every man that so much as glances in your direction. Christine, you are a vision."

She blushed, as she curtsied to him. "Do you…. Do like my hair?"

Erik couldn't resist touching it so his fingers could run through it. "You're perfect. I only wish…"

"Don't." She took her index finger and brought it to his lips. "You're the most wonderful, giving, caring, talented, intelligent and appealing man I have ever known. I will be the envy of everyone tonight. I only wish that…"

"Wish what?" He asked in concern.

"That you didn't have to wear this mask tonight."

Erik shook his head. "The party means a lot to Giovanni but if it were up to me…"

"Yes?"

"I'd much rather stay in this room with you."

"Monsieur, that has all sorts of implications. What is a young girl to think?"

"Last time we were in this room, you said it was practically a law. What is this old man to think?"

"What old man?" She kissed him tenderly. "Nope, you don't kiss like an old man."

"And you know this how?" He asked playfully, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Erik! We will be late!"

"Hmm…?" He continued to kiss her shoulders.

"Oh Erik, please don't ask me to be the strong one."

He pulled away with a smile. "Alright but before we go down, I do want to ask your thoughts on something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you earlier but we got distracted by Giovanni and our other activities."

"Reading?" She giggled,

"Right…. Actually, it does involve Giovanni and what happens after the concert."

"Is it good or bad?" She looked panicked.

"I don't know. I mean it isn't bad. It's just another way. Maybe you should sit?" Erik didn't wait for a response, as he started to pace.

"I told you that Phantasma is thriving and it's all to do with Annie. If I could secure the extra land, then maybe it would be time to offer the park to her and the associates. And we could…."

"Start a new life?" Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know where to begin at convincing Erik of leaving France. _Could this be true?_

"Giovanni wants to give me the business. He wants me to take over once he retires and then…"

"Then?"

"He said there is an abandoned mansion that could be restored, by the company of course." He smiled as he stopped pacing. "Restored into an Opera House."

"An Opera House…. Here?"

He nodded. "You could sing there, angel. You could still perform on the stage. I know it isn't France but…"

"Erik, are you serious? Is this what you want to do? Return to Italy and start our lives together here?"

Erik kneeled at her side. "How do you feel about this, Christine? Could you be happy here? Could you see yourself singing in a modest but beautiful stage that brings operas to the Italian countryside?"

She kissed him enthusiastically, as her reply. "Erik, it's all I ever hoped for!"

"Really? But the Paris Opera House was your home and you should have…."

"You're my home. Wherever you are, is my home. As for our music, my precious a shack could be considered an Opera House, as long as I am singing music to you and with you."

Erik couldn't believe how easy it was for Christine to say yes. "But won't you miss Paris and all that your name could have been there?"

"What's wrong with making **our** names here?" She grinned.

Erik embraced her tightly. "Christine, I love you."

"I take it you want to stay in Italy too?"

"Yes." He confessed. "The minute Annie and Megan are secure, there is nothing I want more than to return to Italy with my bride and continue our story in love and in music."

Christine relaxed in his arms. _Finally, light at the end of this dark, dark tunnel. After my meeting with Raoul tomorrow, Erik and I will be free._ "Angel, you have made me so happy."

Erik broke the hug to look into her eyes. "It's you, my Christine that makes happiness possible. For the first time in my life, I am happy to be me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was a complete success. Giovanni's guests were so happy to be invited to an event hosted by him. They all commented how it had been far too long and it was a pleasure to see him being so social again. He toasted the happy couple and hinted that he hoped it wouldn't be the last time his dear friends would grace all of them again.

Giovanni invited a few of his trusted employees and was quick to introduce them to Erik, reminding them of all of his contributions to their projects during the last few weeks. They, in turn were very excited to meet the gifted architect. Not only did they thank him for his help but they didn't hesitate to ask some more free advice before he departed Italy.

Erik had hesitated accepting a glass of Champagne for the toast but Christine took his hand and told him that she wouldn't let him do anything foolish and reminded him he was with people who cared about him. He took the glass and joined in the toast, while holding Christine's hand. Erik then returned the gesture, as he toasted his future wife and his dearest host and mentor.

The orchestra began to play and Christine asked Erik to dance with her. He swallowed hard as he hadn't had much practice in dancing, only realizing much too late that he should have better prepared himself, as his angel, obviously loved to dance.

"I'm afraid I haven't drunk enough Champagne for my fears to subside."

"I'll be right by your side the whole time." She persuaded.

"As my feet will be ever so gracefully stepping on top of yours." He said nervously.

"I'll take my chances…. Please?"

He looked into her beautiful, pleading eyes and knew he couldn't resist her. He took another sip of his drink and then kissed her hand. "Very well, but remember you have been warned, my lady." He extended his arm. She enthusiastically took it and lead him to the dance floor.

One dance turned to two and soon Erik couldn't imagine being anywhere else with Christine that night. It was a s if they were both being carried away by the music. She was so radiant and looked so proud to be on his arm. He didn't want the evening to end. Yet after a few hours, the guests started to leave and Giovanni had already told the couple goodnight but to stay and enjoy the rest of evening.

"The night was obviously made for the young." He teased.

Shortly afterward, Erik escorted Christine back to their room.

"I'm glad we aren't going off to different rooms tonight. After an evening in your arms, I couldn't imagine sleeping any other way." She whispered, as they approached the door.

Erik nodded, finding it difficult to speak. He made sure that no one saw them, as they entered the room. Once safely inside, he pulled Christine into a passionate kiss.

"My, my Monsieur. What is on your mind this evening." She giggled, expecting him to pull away but he didn't.

"Christine, I love you and tonight made me feel…." He kissed her again with such a hunger that Christine felt it difficult to keep her balance, as they seem to crash against the wall.

Once she caught her breath, she said his name, weakly.

"Christine, I know I have been the one to hesitate before but I don't see a reason anymore. You were right. We love each other and we are getting married. I love you and I know this is right. You make me feel normal and natural. You make me feel like an ordinary man."

"You're an extraordinary man, my love."

He shook his head. "Just a man and I want nothing more than to be a man with you. No more and no less. I want nothing more than to share myself, with my other half. I can think of no reason to stop this time." He took her face in his hands. "I am yours and I long for you to be mine."

"Oh Erik, I want you too and nothing would make me happier but…."

"But what?"

She looked into his eyes. "I love you so much. I want you so much but I need to tell you something about my past. You need to know that…."

"Angel, I don't give a damn about the past. I'm letting go of all of my past demons and I want you to do the same. You taught me that it's time we focus on the future. Our future and that starts tonight."

He kissed her again with urgency, while picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

 _A/N: She was on the verge of telling him but Erik's lips got in the way… Can you blame her? Now will she try to break from the passion or will we have a PG-13 rating next week? Stay tuned… Next week's update will be Saturday evening, April 8._


	59. Chapter 59

**Happy Saturday! The weather is glorious out and if you live where I do, you know you have to take advantage of every second because the winds do indeed change. LOL Thank you for reading and reviewing this tale. We are getting into the nitty gritty but first I must have my weeks' worth of fluff, so I hope you will indulge me.**

 **As next week is Easter for many of us, I will be out of town in NY, so no update until April 22. The second half of the chapter is rated a strong PG-13 for safety.**

 **As we all know by now, I own nothing…Pity.**

Meg screamed for both Thompson and Nadir to stop but neither were listening to her. Instead they were pushing and punching each other, as they wrestled to the ground. Within a matter of seconds, some of the staff came and instead of stopping the men, they were shouting out "Fight! Fight".

Meg had never seen anything like it before. It was a street brawl and for two men who supposedly had more manners and upbringing to be involved in something like it, they were putting up a good show.

Some of the staff were calling out bets and taking sides.

"Come on Nadir, give up what for!"

"Hey Thompson, you going to let a foreigner get the better of you?"

"Stop! Stop this at once! What's come over all of you?" Meg was shouting at the top of her lungs for anyone to hear.

"I knew you were trash the moment I met you in your office." Nadir panted, as he ducked another punch.

"Me? You lustful old man. Tell me, how do you sleep at night, knowing what a fool you're making of yourself? She's a girl and you're a dirty Persian."

Nadir clobbered Thompson with a right hook and smiled. "Maybe, but I can still hold my own with the likes of you." He slowly started to stand up.

Thompson caught Nadir's leg, when he wasn't looking and tripped his body, sending him flying into the ground.

"Please! Stop this! I beg of you!" Meg was about to run for Annie, when Squelch came up and roared between the two men, picking up Thompson by his collar.

"Get off of him! You two need to stop at once!" He then threw Thompson down and placed his foot over the man's stomach. "Don't make one more sound."

Meg had never seen Squelch act that way before. He had always been so soft spoken and gentle. Fleck took her hand.

"It's okay, honey."

"Come on, Squelch! Why did you ruin a good fight? We have been bored stiff since the Master left. We could have had some fun for a change."

"Some fun?! You ignorant louses. You just stood here while two men, who are acting like babies, physically harm one another? You ignore Miss Meg's cries to stop? You all should be ashamed of yourselves. If the Master were here, he'd be tempted to whip all of you for putting the lady through that." Squelch looked at Nadir who was still heaving and clutching his side.

"I expected more from you, Monsieur." Squelch then turned back to the group "Get back to work, before Annie finds out about this and mind you, she will find out!"

The staff scattered about. A few spoke apologies to Meg as they walked away with their heads down.

Squelch shook his head at both of the men and then bent down to address Thompson. "You going to behave once I remove my foot?"

He could barely breathe. "Ye…Yes."

Squelch nodded and lifted his boot from the man's chest. "You both need a doctor's care. Miss Fleck?"

"Yes, dear?"

Squelch didn't break eyes contact with Nadir or Thompson. "Kindly get Dr. Gangle. I'll bring these boys to tent seven."

"Yes, dear. Be careful." Fleck squeezed Meg's hand before she left. "It's okay, honey. Dr. Gangle will take care of them."

Meg was too stunned to say anything. She could only nod.

Squelch looked down at Thompson. "Can you walk?"

"Don't touch me! I can ma…manage."

"Suit yourself." He then turned to Nadir. "How about you?"

Nadir slowly got to his feet, still having to hold onto his side. "Lead the way."

"Miss Meg, I am truly sorry you had to witness that. Men can be nothing but animals sometimes."

"Thank you, Squelch. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come."

"I don't know either!"

Annie's voice came from behind Meg and suddenly she felt as if she wanted to crawl inside a hole.

"Mama…."

"Squelch, get these two buffoons out of my sight! As for you, Meg Giry… Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik gently placed Christine down on the bed and gazed into her eyes. He knew this was right. He knew he wanted nothing more than to love her properly, as a man loves a woman. He wanted to be that man. Her man. That's all he aspired for in that moment. No more but certainly no less.

When Erik paused and looked so intently at her, Christine couldn't help but giggle, as she could feel her cheeks flush but when Erik didn't move, she brought her hand up to his flesh mask.

"I want to see all of you, as you will see all of me." She tugged on it a little, searching his eyes for permission.

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of her.

She pulled the mask off and closed her eyes, as a tear shed.

"Angel?" He stiffened.

"This was the very first time that when I removed your mask, you didn't flinch, close your eyes or hold your breath. You trust me and that means more to me than you can ever imagine."

"I love you so much, Christine. Tonight, I just want to give myself to you. All that I am, I want to lay it at your feet and hope you take it."

"Precious, I love you. I long to make you mine, as much as I long to be yours."

He smiled as he traced her cheek with his fingertip. "You know that…. You know that I have never…."

"Neither have I." She brought his fingertip to her lips.

"I don't want to be nervous but I admit that I may not be what you deserve."

"Erik…. Have you noticed my reactions to your sweet, loving kisses and caresses for all these weeks?"

He grinned. "I have." The realization made him feel more confident.

"Then don't, my love. Don't be afraid to come closer. Don't be afraid to touch me. I love you and I will always love you."

He brought his lips to hers and it was as if a volcano had erupted. They both grabbed hold of the other and willingly gave up control as their lips fought for possession of each other's lips. When they had to break apart for air, Erik held Christine's hand and adoringly kissed her fingers. She smiled at him, knowing how difficult it was to break any form of contact.

"I may not be as experienced as you deserve, angel but I vow to you that I will not stop tonight until you are completely satisfied. I'm a perfectionist, you know." He pressed his body closer to hers and kissed her neck.

"You don't say?" Christine was finding it hard to tease him with her words. She wanted to tease him in other ways.

Erik lifted his head up, to finish his thought. "You should have seen me as a child when I practiced the piano. I didn't stop until I could make those keys sing." He kissed her mouth with such intensity that Christine's body let out a loud moan.

He grinned. "I won't stop until I can make you sing either…."

"You talk too much!" This time, Christine was the one to pull him into a fiery lip lock.

Their kisses were growing more desperate, more heated and it was becoming harder to fully caress one another with their clothes on. Erik started to unbutton the back of her dress, so it could slowly fall off her shoulders. He kissed her without warning or apology nor did he allow his intentions to be mistaken. His lips were causing mass hysteria to Christine's body. After all, she remembered how diligent he was with his mouth, lips and tongue when they were kissing throughout the nights. His kisses were sending shivers down her spine and the anticipation of what was in store was causing her to feel too confined to all the clothing that mockingly clung to her body.

She felt sudden tingles grow inside her from the soft, wet kisses he was applying on her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't remember how to breathe. She felt his hands move tenderly up and down her arms and responded with an airy moan the moment his lips decided to become one with her neck again.

 _I love the way his lips feel on my skin..._

Consumed with the fire that was burning inside her body, Christine pulled him into a mad, passionate kiss that sent both their bodies into a tailspin of desire. She needed to feel his skin and touch him. She felt she would go mad if she didn't from all the sensations he was causing inside her. She tore at his jacket and threw it on the floor and then quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. She always admired his regal appearance but not now. Now she wanted him to be rugged and have his clothing be loose fitting so they would fall off by just a mere tug. Instead they clung to him so tightly that his physic was taunting her to come and find where his perfectly, chiseled muscles hid.

Erik couldn't help but smile at his love's frustration. He took her hands away from his collar and placed them around his neck instead. Thereby, he had full access to her front and their recent movements had allowed her dress to fall ever so easily, that he began yanking it down with his mouth, while he applied a new wave of kisses to the recently exposed parts of her body.

Christine loved how in control Erik appeared to be. He took possession of her body, making her feel every quiver. His hands caressed below her waist, while his lips massaged her upper body, and easily cast aside her unwanted clothing. She almost wondered if he had been lying about his inexperience.

"Sweet God…. Erik!"

He began massaging her pearly, soft pillow breasts, taking turns between his hand and his mouth. She had to bring her hand towards her mouth so she could bite down on her fingers, to suppress her moans of delight. Yet Erik wasn't stopping. He wanted his angel to feel everything he felt inside for her. He lowered his mouth further down, until he found her desire and then began to worship her thoroughly. When he looked up and saw her face, he panicked, wondering if maybe it was too much.

"Christine…." _My God, does she think I'm a monster?_

She brought her eyes back from her gaze and saw his face. She then realized he must have misunderstood her reaction.

"It's…. You're…. If this is a sin, I don't care!" She then shook her head with fury. "No, not a sin. It's divine. I love you, angel."

"This is right, Christine. This is right."

He carefully lowered himself on top of her and allowed himself to be caught up in the pleasure of having her hands easily slip off his shirt, allowing her to massage his chest and arms. He didn't hesitate when he felt her hands go lower. He was hers to tease and touch and please. He knew he didn't deserve such a treasure but she was his now and he was never going to deny himself this joy or reject her love again. His blood was on fire and he could feel Christine's desire for him growing strong and hot. He wanted to lose himself inside her body and never be found.

They shared themselves, allowing nothing to suppress their passion for the other. They each took turns being in control and feeling vulnerable, as they reveled in their intensity for one another, taking great pride that they each were responsible for causing these emotions inside. Their lovemaking lasted until dawn's early light. They had taken short pauses, to simply bask in the afterglow but soon, one would kiss the other innocently and it started the fires of passion over and over again.

It was early morning when Christine opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her Erik asleep and nuzzling beside her.


	60. Chapter 60

While her angel slept beside her, Christine watched him. He looked so peaceful and calm.

 _This is where you belong._ She cursed herself for having to leave his warm embrace for her meeting with Raoul but it couldn't be helped. Not if she wanted to secure her and Erik's future. Although she never bothered to wait for a reply, she knew Raoul would be there. Thus she couldn't risk letting this chance pass her by.

She extended her hand to caress Erik's right cheek. She then realized that she rarely awoke before Erik. Feeling playful, she suppressed a grin and started to move her hand down to his side to tickle him, when she heard him speak.

"Don't even think about it." His eyes were still closed but he caught her hand and brought it quickly to his lips. He then turned and opened his eyes, smirking in victory.

"You might have enjoyed it."

"Maybe. Yet I am a gentleman, Christine and therefore, I believe in ladies first." He sat up as he grasped her frame.

"No! No! Erik, stop! I'll scream."

"That didn't stop me last night." He laughed.

"Fiend!"

She leaned in to slap his arm, when he pulled her in closer and kissed her. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Erik's eyes got misty.

"Precious, what is it?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For loving me last night and for being here this morning. I know I'm awake but something is telling me that it has to be a dream."

She looked at him in awe and kissed him again. "Erik, I have loved you long since last night and frankly, I didn't think it was possible but I love you more now."

"You do?"

She nodded as she giggled. "I do. I know all of you now and you know all of me. This love, this closeness, it's like…."

"We're completely one." His eyes begged her to agree with him.

"Exactly."

"So last night was…..Adequate?"

Christine could feel her cheeks blush. "I think you know the answer to that, angel."

He cupped her chin. "How do you feel?"

"Loved, happy…" She then blushed even further. "A little sore."

Erik grinned, while he kissed her cheek and then her hair. "I read that it might be a little discomforting at first for women."

"No." She placed her hand on his heart. "It was beautiful and magical and I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything. I'm just sore. In time, with more….. Practice, I suspect I won't feel any soreness at all." She bit her lip, as if that could hold the redness from bleeding into her cheeks.

"I think I know just the thing."

He carefully got out of bed, knowing he would have to clean the bedsheets from both his and her activities. Yet he didn't want to bother Christine with those details. She had to have known and he wasn't going to embarrass her further.

He came around to her side of the bed and extended his hand.

"Where are we going? Don't you need your robe?"

"It's a short trip." He winked. "Trust me."

She gave him her hand and he led them both into the bathroom. Christine couldn't believe that there was already water in the tub. She walked over to it and placed her hand in the water.

"Erik, it's hot! How did you arrange for that? You were asleep…."

"Would you believe that I am a magician?" He grinned.

"Erik!"

He chuckled. "I woke some time before you, my dear. I wanted to have this waiting for you when you woke."

This time it was Christine's eyes that got misty. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed it.

"You are absolutely the most caring and giving man. I love you so much."

"I also read that soaking in the hot water will make you feel less…..Sore.

They kissed again and as Erik was going to break away, Christine clung to him.

"You're not going to let me bathe here by myself are you? I mean, I could get lonesome or what if the water is too strong and I drown? It's an awfully big tub, Erik."

He looked at her in complete wonder. He then picked her up, reveling in her giggles and placed both of them in the tub, allowing the temperature to regulate their bodies. He then looked at her, pretending to be offended.

"What kind of man do you take me for, Christine? I am not a beast."

She pulled him into another kiss and they happily spend the morning hours together.

Afterwards, they dressed and Erik looked sad.

"Angel, what is it?"

"Nothing." He shuffled his feet.

"Erik, something is wrong. Don't say it's nothing." She walked over to him and helped him with his ascot.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just hate not spending the day together, that's all. It's perfectly ridiculous, I know. I feel childish as it is."

She kissed him deeply and then rested her head on his chest, trying to suppress her tears. "It's… Not childish. You're too wonderful." Silently a few tears fell but she wiped them away, before she moved and walked away from him.

"You're the one who is wonderful. Giovanni doesn't need a present, you know."

She faced the dresser, as she fixed her dress. "I know but presents aren't about need. They are about want and a token to thank him for his generosity."

Erik nodded. "I wish I could go with you but there are a few things I promised to inspect before we leave and today made the most sense."

Christine swallowed hard. She knew Erik would be busy this afternoon. That was the only way she knew she could leave to see Raoul, while Erik thought she was buying their dearest host a present. She turned and smiled at him. "I know."

Erik looked at her strangely. "What is it?"

"Nothing…."

He stopped her before she could continue by taking her hand and kissing it. "I can tell when something is bothering you too."

"It makes me sad to think about leaving. So many beautiful memories were made here."

He smiled. "Angel, we'll come back, I promise. If I can settle the matter with the Vicomte, once and for all, we'll have a new life right here. Just think of all the new memories we will make."

He pulled her into an embrace and Christine held him tightly.

"Any place with you, is a beautiful memory to embrace and treasure."

He kissed her once more and then let go, so he could put on his flesh mask. "How do I look?"

She outlined his face with her index finger. "You are handsome and fortunately, I know all the beauty that lies beneath."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg followed behind Annie, as they walked back to the house. Annie sat down without saying a word, only motioning for her daughter to sit down.

"Meg….."

"I know, Mama. I know. I caused a terrible ruckus and now two men are injured and it's entirely fault!" She placed her head in her hands.

"No, my dear. You are not to blame for those boys and their antics. If anything, this should prove to you that you need to put yourself first."

"Why should I do that, when you see to it yourself?"

"What?!"

"Mama, I know the articles in the paper were your idea."

Annie started to protest but Meg stopped her.

"I know because Jamie told me. I was hurt at first but I know you were coming from a place of love."

"Meg, I did it for you because I believe in you, not because I don't want you with Nadir or Thompson. I really don't care who you choose, as long as he is a good, kind man. However, I won't apologize for thinking you should have something of yourself first and the right man would want that for you too. He would want you happy and I have never seen you happier than when you were dancing."

Meg wanted to counter but couldn't.

"Deny it if you dare." Annie moved closer to her child. "Deny me, if you will. God knows, you've done it before but never, ever deny your heart." She touched her nose and they both smiled.

"Mama, I do want to dance. At first, I thought you were only humoring me or wanting me to stay away from Nadir or whoever but when Jamie told me that he loved seeing me dance and there was so much excitement generating around the concert, I felt special. For the first time, it was all because of me."

"Your uncle and I have been telling you of your talent for years."

"You have to. You're my family. I've never had someone notice me before. I love to dance and I would do it even with puppets as my audience but to know that I can bring such pleasure to others by simply doing what I love…. It's surreal."

"My Meg, this is your time. I just want you to enjoy it while you can."

Mother and daughter embraced.

Annie smiled at her girl and then said, "Now about our two children being tended to by the good doctor…"

"Mama, about that. I had never seen Squelch like that before. I never imagined he would hurt a fly." She then arched her brow. 'How did Uncle Erik meet him?"

"A story for another time, Meg. Now about those two….."

Meg kept wondering about the whole Raoul, Christine and Erik situation. She had told Nadir she wouldn't tell Annie just yet but something kept pressing her to do so. "Mama, can I ask you something?"

Annie was a little taken aback by Meg's sudden composure switch. "Of course. What is it?"

"What if you had information…..Evidence that said one thing but in your heart of hearts you knew something was missing. Something that may change what the evidence tells you. What would you do?"

Annie thought for a minute. "Would this evidence, hurt people?"

"Yes, Mama. It would hurt two people very much."

"If it were me, I would never do anything to hurt people that I loved. I would go to great lengths to prevent it, if I could."

"But if you did nothing and it turned out you were wrong and they were better off knowing all along…."

"Meg, that sounds like too many "what ifs". If you feel that this evidence is lacking something, then you must figure out what is missing, before you risk letting it consume you and hurt innocent people."

Meg hesitated. "Are you… Are you going to ask me who it's about?"

"No." Annie stood up straight.

"No? Since when?"

Annie laughed. "Since I'm talking to an adult, whom I trust."

Meg smiled. "Thank you. Uh, Mama?"

"Yes?" Annie smirked.

"How do you feel about Uncle Erik and Christine getting married? I mean, we never really talked about it. Do you find it odd? I mean, he's older than she is." She gave her a knowing look.

Annie nodded, as if she were expecting such a reply. "Well, I know it seems unfair but as crazy as it sounds, I always knew those two had some sort of connection. Granted, I never thought it would lead to love or marriage but since the very beginning, they were somehow bonded."

Meg noticed a faraway look in her mother's eyes. "How do you mean?"

"She would light up like a firefly whenever she would hear his voice. Although she was only seven years old, they were each other's only companions. Granted, he never appeared to her but they would be talking for hours and hours and as she grew older, I worried."

"What about?" Meg looked a little unsettled.

"Oh, never anything inappropriate. Yet I could see that she and Erik were growing too attached and sooner or later, he would have no choice but to come to her as himself. If he were able to actually have the courage to do so, how would she react? I feared the worst, knowing Erik would never be able to take such rejection from someone who up until that point, had accepted him, oddities and all."

Annie took Meg's hand. "The day she left the Opera House, I was sad and relieved. Had she remained, I worried about what would have happen when she grew up, if their feelings would grow or change. Despite how upset they both were, I figured it was for the best. She cried the night before to me, about leaving her angel. She feared she would never be in his presence again and she said she didn't know if she could live without him."

"How old was she then?"

"Don't you remember?"

Meg shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm wondering if she loved him then."

"Erik was an absolute wreck when she left. One minute, convincing himself it was for the best and the next, wallowing in deep despair."

"He had us, though. Why was he so sad?"

"They connected in a way, I can't explain. Perhaps, I always knew down deep inside they would find one another again." She sighed. "Imagine my surprise, when they did and how they did it."

"Did Christine ever see Uncle Erik's face?"

"Yes, before they left for Italy. Actually, it was some time before that. Why?"

"So they had this unbreakable connection for years and she has seen his real face. She loves him, truly.

"You are not convinced?"

"No, No! It's just; you have to really love someone in order to do that."

Annie looked at Meg for a long time. Finally she spoke softly, "Meg is what you asked me earlier about evidence and hurting people, concerning Christine and Erik?"

Meg slowly nodded.

"I see. Then you better be damn sure you have all the facts, my Meg. This isn't about some people getting hurt. This involves our family and their happiness." She stood up and walked to the door. As she opened it, she turned to her. "I know you'll do the right thing."

A short time later, Meg was holding a suitcase and was stopped by Madame Fleck.

"Where are you going?"

"Fleck, I was looking for you. Thank God, you're here. I didn't want to leave these in Mama's office." She referenced two letters in her hand.

"What's this all about? Where are you going?"

"Give this letter to Mama and this one to Nadir."

"What about our famous police inspector?"

Meg shook her head. "I don't have anything to say to him. I said all I had to say before he hit Nadir."

"Suppose it's just as well. He left."

"Left? He needed medical attention…..."

"He said he'd get it from a real doctor and recover at his place. He hobbled out about an hour ago. Meg, where are you going, alone? It's not safe."

"I'll be fine. I told both Nadir and Annie in my letter. I have to do this, Fleck." She bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be home soon."

Fleck shook her head. "Why does this have trouble written all over it?" She ran to find Annie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was putting together some drawings into his briefcase. He felt funny carrying one, but Giovanni had given it to him as a gift and therefore, he wasn't going to waste any time using it. He suddenly realized that he hadn't been back to the hotel to pick up the mail.

"Annie probably has written a million obscenities to me by now." He chuckled. "All right, best deal with that first."

He decided to take a carriage and have it wait for him, so he wouldn't be late to for his meeting. He went to the desk clerk and asked if any mail had been delivered to them.

"Yes, Signor. You have a few letters and a personal note from a very rude man, who thinks he is important."

"A personal note? From who? Everyone I know lives in France."

"It was actually addressed for La Signora."

Erik nodded, though he was confused.

As Erik accepted the letters, the desk clerk added in a whisper with envy in his voice, "It was a Vicomte, Signor. Not quite sure why they think they are so high and mighty. We have nobles in Italy too."

Erik read the note and was baffled when it said that Raoul would meet Christine at the St. Regis. _Why the hell would he be meeting Christine anywhere?_ He tuned the note over and was surprised to see Christine's handwriting on the other side. His eyes read on…

 _Dearest Raoul,_

 _Please don't be upset by our recent separation. I just feel I needed some time alone to gather all of my thoughts. So much has been discussed between us these last few days. I know how you are depending upon me and I value that a great deal. I just want to be sure before I agree to help you win the bet…_

Erik was shaking. It couldn't be true. _My Christine…. A lying, Delilah? She was using me all along? That she faked everything between us? Everything?!_

The desk clerk saw he was upset.

"Signor, do you need assistance?"

Erik swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, I am fine." He looked at his pocket watch. If he hurried, he could still find them at the St. Regis. He had to see for himself with his own eyes, before he could believe anything that he read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine watched through the window, trying hard not to appear nervous. She had to make Raoul think that she was completely on his side but didn't want to overplay the situation either. She looked at the clock and wished she could speed these moments up, so she could be back in her angel's arms.

The door opened and she jumped. Raoul greeted her with a smile and came towards her.

"Lottie, what a sight you are. I can't tell you how happy I was when I got your note. I hope you felt the same when you read mine."

"I never received a note, Raoul. I just knew you would come."

He grinned. "So you knew how eager I was to see you." He came to her and went to kiss her cheek but she moved away. "I thought you wanted to see me?"

"I do but….You know how difficult this is for me."

"Come now, Christine. I read your letter."

"I know. That's why you are here. I….."

"No, you silly goose. The letter you wrote me but never sent. The one where you told me that you wanted to help me finally put that madman away for good."

Christine's palms began to sweat. _I never mailed that letter…. How did you even know about it?_ Realization washed over her face. _Carlotta. She must have found it and…. How can I use this to my advantage?_

"I actually wish I still had it. You must have seen it; I used the back of it when I replied to your invitation."

Suddenly she felt she needed to sit down. "You… You replied to my invitation?"

"Of course, I'm a gentleman. I delivered it to your hotel, personally. I had to leave it with some incompetent member of the staff. Anyway, I am so glad you have finally realized, who was telling the truth all this time. What a nightmare for you to be trapped under his spell." He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Why are you so nervous? It's only me."

"Raoul, I will agree to help you win the bet but I want you to promise that you will leave us alone after that. You win, Erik will leave France for good but then it's over. You can't harm him anymore."

"Harm him? "Lottie, don't tell me you are still under some misguided notion that you're in love with that beast? It's a trance. Why else would you agree to help me put him behind bars, where he belongs?"

"Behind bars!" She stood up. "That's not what I want. You just want to win. Win, take your victory; take the land back and let him be."

"And what about us?"

"Us?"

"Christine, you have to know that this only works, if you are with me. I am not about to let him remain free and take you as his prisoner."

"I'm not a prisoner, Raoul."

"You have been playing up to him for so long, you are obviously confused as to what is real and what was pretend. He thinks he has you under his spell but really, you have been awake all along. Now don't think he won't react violently, once he knows he has lost. I won't let you be used any more than you already have."

"Raoul, I make my own decisions in this and I'll only agree to help you win, if you let us go."

Raoul laughed. "You must have gotten dim, since last we met. You are not in a position to make demands. I want him to lose. I want him behind bars and I want you with me."

"And if he doesn't lose?"

Raoul ceased grinning. His temper flared. "If you sing at the concert, Erik will still be taken away. We could either do it nicely or wickedly. Either way, our Phantom of the Opera will be captured."

"No!"

Raoul grabbed Christine's wrist before she could flee the room. "Now see here. From now on, we are playing a different game and you will take your orders from me!"

"Raoul…."

"You will not sing at the concert." His grip got tighter. "You will continue to pretend with him and then at the concert, you will turn. After we witness his humiliation, you will leave with me and watch him be carried off to jail for theft. That is nothing compared to what I could do to him. If you double cross me…" He started to twist her arm. "I will see to it that his true identity is revealed and if the mob doesn't hunt him down, I'll make sure the authorities arrange for his departure to an asylum.

"You're…. Hurting…. Me."

"Do we have a deal, Lottie?"

"Let… Me ….. Go!"

"Or do you wish to join him in the insane asylum as well? After all, you must be crazy to love a murderer!" He laughed as he let go of his grip, but pressed himself against her.

"Don't do this Raoul. Show me that somewhere down deep inside, there is still the boy I knew long ago."

"Only you have the power to make that happen, Christine. Are you with me?"

She nodded in defeat, as her tears fell.

Raoul let her go and straightened his jacket. "I knew you'd see things my way. I look forward to seeing you again soon, Lottie." He left her trying to compose herself.

A few moments later the door burst open, and Erik had rage in his eyes.

"Where the hell is that bastard?"

"Erik?" _Good God…._

"You…. How could you?"

"Erik, calm down. I can explain why I'm here….

He threw the letter at her.

"Can you, Christine? Because I cannot fathom why you would be here, unless you have been lying to me all this time. So which is it? Are you a liar, a whore or both?"

 _A/N: I hate to end on a cliffhanger… No wait. I don't really. LOL Yet I am seeing a show next Saturday. So the next update will be May 5. Stay tuned._


	61. Chapter 61

Christine could feel the edge of the letter hit her arm before the pages fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, realizing that her fears from moments ago with Raoul, were coming true. Erik had read her letter to Raoul on the back of the reply note that he had left for her.

"Erik please…."

"Deny it. Deny it, Christine. Go ahead and tell me more lies. The crazy part is that I may entertain your feeble explanations for a minute or two. However, I must remind you that your words were betrayed by your own hand."

"Angel, just let me explain."

Erik hissed. "Don't call me, angel. Don't you dare use you that name to me, as if it carries the same affection between us."

"You're wrong. There is nothing but affection between us. I love you."

Erik closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to ever shake away the pain of knowing all this time with Christine had been a lie.

"I let you steal into my melancholy heart with those words before. You will have to do far better than that, this time."

"I never meant to lie to you. Everything happened so fast. I didn't know who to believe at first."

Erik approached her cautiously. "He was here, wasn't he? I just missed that bastard. I can smell his cheap cologne." He then backed away. "I don't want to bother and smell his scent on you."

"Erik, you're wrong! It wasn't like that. How can you think that after everything we have been through…. All these months... Or our past at the Opera house…. My God, last night... Can't you have a little faith in me?"

"Speak! Explain yourself. That is as much faith as I can muster to give you." His voice was cold and empty. Erik couldn't even remember the last time he had used such a tone.

Christine braced herself and spoke from the beginning.

"When I returned to Paris, after Mama Valerius died, I was at my father's grave and literally ran into Rau…. The Vicomte. You could only imagine my surprise. I thought it was a sign from Papa." She could see that her explanation was doing nothing to dissuade his resolve.

"I remembered the boy from the sea and our past friendship. It was almost as if I had Papa back for a little while."

"The boy from the sea…" Erik shook his head, as if he should have known. "He was the boy you kissed. Your first kiss."

"Yes." She regretted her start of the explanation immediately. "Erik, I wasn't even 15 years of age. I told you how it was nothing like our kisses."

"Yes but you failed to say it was with him! You knew who he was to me. You knew…" He couldn't speak for a moment. He could feel his rage building up inside of him.

"I can swear to you on my father's soul, that the Vicomte and I have not kissed since that day on the shore." She saw his pain and wanted so desperately to embrace him but she remained a good distance from him. "I stayed at his estate and…."

Erik's mind suddenly recalled the night he intended to crash one of the de Chagny's parties and recalled the woman in the library. "God above… It was you! That night in the library of the Fop's estate."

She nodded timidly.

"You lied from the very first night we met!"

"That's not fair! I had no idea who you were that night. Imagine my shock when the man behind the curtain, a stranger… An intruder, had the beloved voice of my angel from years ago. A voice I wasn't able to ever forget or get out of my heart."

"But afterwards you surely knew. You had to have known!"

"I did but Erik when I did realize it, things between us were…. Complicated. You had shown me your face and you had frightened me."

He was about to respond but she cut him off quickly.

"You know why you frightened me! It had nothing to do with your real face. Despite your anger and pain, you have to know that your scars have never mattered to me."

"Far easier for you to dupe me, then."

"Erik, No! Please let me finish. I may have lied about our reunion but you lied to me too and I forgave you. You clearly were not an angel sent by my father. You were a man. A loving man who wanted to help a wandering child who was lost and helpless, until you found her."

"I confessed my sins to you, all of them. You were caught in a web of lies with my mortal enemy."

"Raoul didn't want me to audition for the fair. I didn't realize why until he told me of his hatred for you. But he told me that you had wronged his family, stolen his land and were responsible for hundreds of deaths due to the Opera House fire."

"And so you agreed to help him get his revenge, is that it?"

"No, I never did. I was so torn. How could the Girys work for you if you were indeed such a monster? You were so kind to everyone, except maybe Carlotta but then… Then when I discovered who you really were…. My Angel of Music…. I knew there had to be some terrible mistake. I thought if I could have some time, I'd be able to figure out the misunderstanding and then tell Raoul he had been wrong. That's why I wrote the blasted letter. I was buying time."

"Erik, please believe me, I never was trying to trap you. I told Meg of my friendship with Raoul from the beginning. Why would I have done that, if I was trying to trap or trick you?"

"Megan knew…."

"What? Do you think she was out to betray you too?"

He ignored her reply. "Why didn't you tell me of all of this, while I was telling you all the sordid details of my past?!"

"Erik, I was going to write two letters that day. One to you and one to Raoul. It was right after our beautiful picnic. I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing anymore. I only knew I needed time to myself to think. I thought I could stall Raoul and maybe make amends between you two. I wrote his letter first. I wrote it first because it was easier to put my feelings concerning him into words. But you…."

"What about me?"

"I didn't know how I would even begin to say that I wanted time away from you. I had only just gotten you back in my life. However, I received your letter about going away. I didn't think. I just left my room and went after you. The minute I saw you, I knew I had to go with you."

"Erik, I never mailed Raoul's letter. Carlotta must have found it and brought it with her. She and Raoul have been working together to hurt you."

"Hurt me? The Fop wants me out of France. He has nothing on me, now that Lucina's death has been resolved."

"Angel, no…. He has the fire. Raoul is determined to have the authorities cart you away. He wants the land and to see you behind bars or worse." Christine's voice choked up during the last part.

"What did you two speak of today?"

Christine hesitated.

"You dare debate over telling me the truth now?" Erik lashed out at her.

"No! I just… It's difficult."

"And my telling you of my rape or my time in Persia or my entire meager existence wasn't difficult?!"

"Erik, please stop shouting. I can't think straight when you are like this."

"Like what? Like the demon, freak your Raoul told you about? Well, this is a part of who I am. This part comes alive when people set traps to hurt me and cause pain to others."

She flinched at his words. She wondered if there would be anything she could say to him to make him see her as he did this morning.

"He wants me to play along and make you think you will win the bet, only to not sing at the last minute."

He came towards her. "And?"

"He... Wants me to leave with him, arm and arm." She wanted to throw up.

"You mean as I am carted off to jail, don't you? So he can see the pain in my eyes, seeing you on that maggot's arm."

"Erik…."

"So he will tell everyone I am the dreaded Phantom of the Opera from years ago and he saved the day by capturing me." Yet something didn't add up for Erik. "All by losing the bet?"

"He said if I didn't leave with him, he will see to it that you are discovered and sent to jail."

"So if you don't leave me, I will lose you either way."

She started to come closer to him.

He ignored her. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"Did you agree to leave with him? Did you agree to rip my heart out?"

"Erik, I had no choice but to agree. I couldn't see you sent to prison or worse. I love you too much to have you die."

"But don't you see? You choosing him, even in theory, is enough to kill me."

"Oh angel…" She went to put her arms around him but Erik yanked her away.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before? How do I know that this conversation isn't part of the plan too? Isn't it convenient that our charming friend left so soon?"

"Erik, I know you are hurt and I know I should have told you from the beginning but with everything that was happening between us and seeing you so happy…. I didn't want to think about Raoul. I only met Raoul today to convince him I was going to lose the bet. I knew you wanted to leave France and start over again in Italy. I figured, we all could walk away happy. I didn't know he was planning on using me again as a pawn."

"When were you going to tell me about losing the bet? Did you even stop and think that I needed the land to make everything else in our lives happen?"

"I wasn't going to lose the bet."

"And you thought he would stand for that? You thought that our noble Vicomte would have just left the theatre gracefully?"

"I don't know. I barely was able to digest our meeting when you came storming in here."

Erik laughed but unlike before, this laugh didn't lighten Christine's heart. This laugh scared her.

"You dare and blame this on me? As if it was all my fault for coming in here and ruining your little plot? That my dear, is a calculating trick that liars play when they have been caught. You not only lie to me but you insult me by thinking I am a fool."

"Erik, you're wrong. I wasn't blaming you and you most certainly are not a fool."

"Oh but I am, Christine. At least I was…. For you."

"Erik…"

He placed his hand over his mouth and then shook his head as he moved his hand to speak. "I wonder how much the Vicomte knows of your sacrifices these past few months, all in the name of truth and resolution. You had to carry all these burdens with you. You had to meet him in secret and deal with whatever propositions he came up with and you had to stomach time with me."

"Erik…. Haven't you been listening you me?"

"Every word and too many for that matter. Words mean nothing from you. You tell them beautifully but you are also a well-trained actress."

"Then forget every word I ever said. Think about my actions. You can't think that after our night together last night, that I am lying to you. You can't for a moment think I would give you myself in that way and not mean everything I was doing."

"This morning you lied to me when you said you were going out to buy Giovanni a present. It was effortless for you. Every time you kissed me and told me you loved me and didn't tell me about HIM, you lied. You lied with words and with actions. I'd be crazy to think you couldn't use your body as a means to capture me once and for all. As I said before, you have made many sacrifices."

"I love you. I wanted you last night and I will never want or love another man for the rest of my days."

"Unless the Vicomte wants your body in a feeble attempt to save me, right? And why shouldn't he ask? After all, you gave yourself so willing to a monster the first time. Why not whore yourself to another one?"

She slapped him so hard across the face that his flesh mask fell slightly out of place, for anyone that knew the difference. He covered his cheek and Christine immediately felt guilty, worrying that she had hurt him, due to his scars.

"Erik, I'm sorry I…"

"You think that telling the Vicomte you would leave with him, wouldn't hurt me? That I would be happy being free, if it meant I couldn't be with you? That I knew you were with him every night and not me? What kind of love do you think we have? I would sooner rot in jail or take my own life, than know you were his."

"I am not his. Don't you see how your doubt and words pain me so? Why do you seem to think what I said I would do was easy for me? Don't you think I would have found some way out of it?"

"I don't think you would have told me."

Her eyes swelled up with tears. "You are angry. Please don't say anymore words between us. I can't bear to hear them. Hold me, Erik. You can feel what's in my heart. My heart is not lying to you. Look past the pain and my stupidity for not telling you sooner. Look with your heart. Your heart will know what is true."

Erik's insides were coming undone. Only she had the power to move him and hurt him. He had given her his heart and with it, she controlled him completely. It would be so easy to fall into her arms and believe every word she was saying. How badly he wanted to do just that. Had he been another man, one that that hadn't lived the life of peril and betrayal that he had, he may have just done so. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about all the hurt he had received from people whom he had trusted and loved throughout the years. Why was this woman, any different? Why was he so lucky to have such a love now? Was it truly a reward for a lifetime of heartbreak?

Erik couldn't rationalize it right now and certainly not if he was in her arms. He knew he had to flee. He had to get away and think on his own, without the temptation of his heart, conflicting his judgement.

"I have to go." He finally said. However once the words came out, he felt sick inside.

Christine pulled him to her and held him tightly.

"Don't leave me. Stay. Degrade me. Do whatever will make you feel better but don't leave me, angel. I love you." She spoke with sobs in-between.

He broke away from her slowly. He's eyes were filled with tears, as he traced her face. Then with no words, he left, hurrying before he changed his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Christine returned to Giovanni's, hoping that enough time had passed so she and Erik could talk. She was afraid what Giovani may have been thinking but she cast those thoughts aside. All that mattered was Erik and making things right with him.

She flung the doors wide open and the butler greeted her warmly.

"Ah Signora, we were getting worried."

"We?" Her heart lightened as she thought Erik was waiting inside and worried about her. She ran to the parlor and called out his name.

"Erik, I am so happy you're here…." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry it's not Erik, Christine but it is your old friend, Meg."


	62. Chapter 62

**Greetings my fellow readers and supporters! I am not sure who was able to read last week's update, due to all the system glitches but hopefully things are back to normal for this week. Maybe it was a sign? I hate writing fight scenes between our super couple but this was a long time coming and you know how Erik is. LOL**

 **So let's see how the aftermath plays out and before I forget, I own nothing!**

The look of sheer disappointment on Christine's face when she saw Meg standing before her and not Erik could not be disguised. Giovanni stood up, trying to be of comfort.

"Isn't it a wonderful surprise, Christine? This charming young lady tells me she is a friend of yours and practically family to Erik. This of course, makes her practically family to me too." He turned to Meg. "You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you wish, child."

"Thank you, Giovanni." Meg then went up to Christine and took her hand, as she gently led her to the couch. "Come now, Christine, just because I didn't answer a few letters….." She laughed nervously. "Christine, your face is white." Meg looked up at Giovanni with concern and then back to her friend. "Please sit down. It's all going to be alright."

Christine tore her hands away. "How can it be alright?! Don't you see? He's gone! He left and it's all my fault! I thought if he had some time away, we could reconnect here but…He isn't coming back." Her last sentence was barely audible.

Meg sat beside Christine. "He can't be gone. He wouldn't just leave like that. You two are engaged, for goodness sake."

"He found out about my friendship with Raoul."

Giovanni looked shocked. "The Vicomte?!"

Christine nodded as she cried. "Yes but it's not what you think! It's not what anyone thinks. Meg, you knew I had known Raoul since I was a young girl. I had no idea he and Erik were such rivals and when I got caught up in their feud, I thought I could fix things, only I learned the real truth and then I…." She stopped when she saw the looks on Meg and Giovanni's faces. "Dear God, you both don't believe me either."

"Wait a minute, Christine. I knew you knew the Vicomte and I never said anything because I didn't know what was going on between you and Uncle Erik. I didn't know he had left France with you until you were already gone. I can't say, I would have allowed that to happen, unless I was sure but…."

Christine could only sob into her already very wet handkerchief.

Meg took her hand. "Do you really love Erik, Christine? Were you really marrying him for love?"

Christine nodded as she sobbed. "He was my Angel of Music, I never forgot him. Since I was seven years old, I have cried for him, as a child cries for the moon. I thought it was a fantasy and impossible to dream about but that didn't stop me. And now…. Now to know he was real all this time and that I experienced such ecstasy by being in his presence, how could it be anything but love?"

Meg smiled and Christine wiped her eyes.

"Meg, I swear to you that I love him and I wasn't lying about my feelings toward him. I never have. I know I should have told him about Raoul but as soon as I was having doubts about Raoul's version of the truth, I was going to go away and not come back until I was sure. Only…."

"Only what?" Meg asked softly.

"That was the day, Erik's said he was leaving for Italy and I just knew I couldn't be without him. Then every day we got closer and closer and I learned the truth of what really happened… I was scared to lose him all over again. Then when I thought I could play Raoul long enough to win the bet…."

"It wouldn't matter to him?"

"No, Meg. I knew it would matter. However I thought I could use the past to help our future. Everyone's future. We were so happy…I didn't want Raoul to take something else way from him. Especially not after Erik proposed and we made such wonderful plans. And now I have ruined all of them."

"Christine, whose idea was this bet, anyway?"

"Raoul's. Erik was going to help me find my voice again. We were on the stage and he was trying to teach me when Raoul came in and offered up a bet. If Erik could teach whomever Raoul chose to sing by the end of the year concert, Erik could have the land. Otherwise, he would have to leave France."

"I knew it." Meg closed her eyes with satisfaction. "I knew there was more to the story. It makes sense you being caught up in the lies. After all, you only knew Raoul when you came back to France. You thought he was a friend and he used you."

"When he pointed to me as the girl he chose for Erik to teach, I wanted to ring his neck. I had never agreed to that. Singing was part of my past. I was going to focus on dancing. I thought, without my Angel, the music was lost in me long ago….."

"But your angel was there, Christine. Erik brought the music back."

"Yes!" At the point, Christine's face was in her handkerchief again and nothing could keep the tears at bay.

"Don't cry, Christine. It's going to be alright. Erik will forgive you. People in love are always getting into misunderstandings. That can't be stopped but if there's love, real love….You forgive." Meg was silent for a moment, as she suddenly thought about her own misunderstandings with love.

"But he's gone. He's gone and I have nowhere to go."

Giovanni spoke, "You are family, my dear. You will always have a place here. Although, I know it won't be for long." He smiled. "For very soon Erik will return and all will be made right. I'm an old man, I have lived a long time and I have seen a lot. Meg is right. "With love, comes forgiveness."

"Excuse me, Signor but this letter arrived for La Signora." The butler waited patiently.

Giovanni took it. "Thank you," He then gave it to Christine. "It could only be from one person."

Christine hesitantly took the letter. "He didn't bring it himself, did he?" She failed at her attempt to smile. She opened the letter and began to read it out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean she's gone? How could she just pick up and leave like that?"

Annie shook her head, as she was trying to calm Nadir down. "Please, don't work yourself up. It will only take you longer to heal and I need you out of this bed and back at work." She then answered his question. "I don't know. All I can tell you is what she said in her letter. She said she needed to get to the bottom of something and she would be back soon. Imagine my concern. The concert is only a few days away. She can't miss this opportunity."

"Damn it!" Nadir cursed his bruised side and bandages that were confining him to bedrest. "I know where she went!"

"Where?!"

"Italy, she's gone to see Erik and Christine."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she thinks I'm wrong about Christine."

"What are you talking about? What do you think Christine has done?"

"I think you better sit down before I go any further."

Annie sat slowly. "Why do I think I am not going to like what you are about to say?"

I know you won't but I'm going to tell you anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine," The moment she read her name out loud, she wanted to crumble. There was no affectionate greeting of dear or my and certainly no angel. She swallowed hard and continued to read Erik's words.

"I thought you might return to Giovanni's. If not, I know he will be kind enough to forward it to wherever you will be staying. This afternoon…. I know I shouldn't have left but I didn't want to do something that I knew I would later regret." She wondered for a brief moment if she should have been scared but she dismissed it quickly. _No, despite everything, you would never hurt me._ She returned to the letter.

"I don't mean to cause you alarm. I hope you know that I would never….. Could never….. It hurts my heart to have to write that to you. Maybe you don't know me after all?"

She burst into tears. "Oh God, how could he think I would be afraid of him? I just told myself that he would never harm me and yet he thinks….." She stood up in her rant.

"Christine, please calm down. He's hurt and angry. He doesn't know what he is doing." Meg tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, "Yes, he does. It's a goodbye. Can't you see that?!"

"I see no such thing. Do you want me to read it instead?"

She clung to the letter possessively. "No, I will do it." She composed herself and then continued. "I don't know where to go from here? We made so many plans and even though I still want them, I don't know how we can continue, if I remain having doubts. I do believe you when you said you never meant to hurt me, for I could never think of you as malicious. I think I will always be grateful to you for giving me something, I never thought would enter my lonely life." Christine started to feel lightheaded and sat back down quickly.

"My intent is to return to Phantasma and do whatever is necessary to secure happiness for Annie and Megan. I don't care what happens to me, not anymore. You are still young and have your whole life ahead of you. No one ever needs to know that we were once engaged. You can begin again. You can be happy, angel. Please, do whatever you can to be happy,"

"Yours in regret,

Erik."

She looked so frightened. "He's going to meet with Raoul. Dear God, he's going to make some sort of agreement with him. She fell to Meg's feet. Meg! You have got to stop him. Get Nadir to help you! He can't turn himself in to Raoul. He can't!"

Giovanni went to place his arm around Christine to calm her but she kept her focus on Meg.

"Meg, you will stop him, won't you?"

"I will but I can't do it without you."

"I can't go back to Phantasma. You heard his words; he doesn't want to see me. You have got to leave at once."

"I heard the words of a man who loves others unconditionally and unfortunately has nothing left over for himself. He needs us, Christine. Besides, you're doing what he wants."

"I am?"

"He told you to be happy. What is going to make you happy? Coming home with me and fighting for the man you love and the life you want or living a meaningless existence with an old man? Oh, no offense, Giovanni. You have been absolutely wonderful."

Giovanni chuckled. "None taken." He looked at Christine. "Well, my dear?"

Christine's eyes finally had some life to them as opposed to tears. "Let's go!"

 _A/N: Atta girl, Christine. Go and get your man!_


	63. Chapter 63

**We are getting closer to the end of our journey folks. We just need to resolve all of the misunderstandings ….. Hmm… That might be easier said than done.**

 **Let's bring almost everyone into the act for this chapter, okay? On a side note, I will be leaving for my annual NY theatre pilgrimage next Friday, so there won't be a new update until June 3. However, I promise you'll want to tune in for it. Until then…. On with the show!**

Annie was sitting down and rubbing her hands together, while she faced the mirror.

"I cannot believe Nadir would think such falsehoods about Christine. I tell you there is no way possible that she would betray Erik like that."

Claude said nothing, as he rubbed her shoulders. Annie looked up at him and then sadly shook her head.

"What if I'm wrong?"

"Annie, Nadir is trained to suspect the worst in people and by nature he is more protective of Erik than you are. He's just looking at this from the facts."

"And I'm not?" She knew she was being defensive.

"You have an emotional connection with both of them, my dear."

"You were also trained in looking at things from only the facts. What do you think?"

Claude hesitated. "I'm retired." He then walked away to put on his jacket.

Annie stood up and followed him. "Don't you dare pull that on me. Besides, you work more now than when you were the Inspector!"

"But I only take assignments I find interesting now."

"Well, if you find me interesting, you'll take this one on the double!" She went to reach for his throat, but pulled onto his lapels instead.

He put his arm around her. "I would look at the evidence and ignore my emotions."

"But if Meg knew, Christine and the Vicomte were friends, then….."

"Then, it would be intriguing and proves that every case is not open and shut. There would need to be more investigating and we would need to speak with key witnesses, such as Meg and of course get Christine's side of the story."

Annie took a deep breath. "Claude, I have spent a lifetime following my emotions and instincts. They have never been wrong before. I don't want them to start now."

He kissed her brow. "Meg obviously agrees with you. However until we know everything, we should be on our guard."

"I just wish Meg would send word to us and…"

 _Knock, Knock_

The door pushed opened a crack and Erik spoke softly.

"Annie, it's me. Are you here? I have only just returned and…."

"Erik?!"

Annie ran to the door and pulled him inside, hugging him.

Erik hesitated only for a moment, before he brought his arms around her and allowed himself to be cradled in her arms, as if he were a boy longing for his mother's love. Claude coughed to alert Erik of his presence.

Erik looked up. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't…."

Claude shook his head. "No, please it's fine. I was just leaving. I have a new employer and I know from his reputation, he doesn't like to be kept waiting. I'll come back later."

Erik fidgeted with his hands and slowly brought his head up to look Annie in the eye. "I'm sorry for disturbing you two. I should have given you more notice of my return.

"Erik, stop. It's so good to see you." She smiled brightly. We have missed you so."

He nodded. "I have missed you too and Megan and the park…I…." He rubbed his temples. "Annie, I had all these things I was going to say when I saw you but I find I'm rather tired from the journey. Could we…. Could we speak after I have had a shot rest?"

"Of course, dear brother. Would you like to rest here?"

He looked at her and then the bed, remembering the Claude was in her room. "I think I'd be more comfortable in my own room, Annie."

She blushed. "Of course. I'm sorry.. I…"

He took her hand and kissed it. "Not at all. I'm happy for you." He walked to the door. "Just give me an hour and you can barge in on me." He smiled weakly before he left her.

Annie wiped the tears from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly one hour later, Annie knocked on Erik's door and opened it, carrying a bowl of soup. She saw that he was sitting up in his bed and while he had changed into his night clothes, it appeared obvious that he hadn't slept.

"Hey."

He frowned. "I'm not hungry. You shouldn't have gone through the trouble."

She proceeded to sit by him and place the bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon. "Humor me."

He gave her a look but took the spoon. "Alright, I'll eat but I want to know everything that has been going on."

"Well, you know from my letters that things have been busy and ticket sales for the final concert have been going quite well. Meg will be magnificent…. As long as she gets back in time..."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"I'll get to that but don't you have something to tell me?"

Erik took a mouthful of soup but then dropped it, knowing that trick wouldn't work with Antoinette.

"Christine realized that she would be throwing away her life by being tied down to me. There was an opportunity in Italy and I encouraged her to stay and pursue it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I needed to get back and settle things here. I would only be in her way. She is far too young to be married to someone as old as I am and she needs to see the world. We both have our places in life and it was time we realized it."

"Since when did your ages have anything to do with your love?"

"Maybe I realized you were right about Nadir and Megan. Besides, Christine wanted to stay in Italy and the opportunities for her voice….."

"Erik, what aren't you telling me?"

He sighed. "It's over. It's better this way."

"Did she tell you that herself? Did she want you to leave?"

"Annie, please. Ask me no more on the matter."

 _Then it's true? She didn't really love him? She must have told Erik herself. Well, at least she confessed in the end._ "What happens now?"

"We put on the best end of the year concert Phantasma has ever seen. Megan will take her rightful place back at the Opera House. You both have worked too hard for it." He motioned for her to move, so he could get up.

"Now, I need to see about a few new songs we can use. I think we could arrange for a chorus for some background music. Perhaps, I can put a flyer in the paper for some last minute singers….."

"Well, we do have some people here, Erik."

"Yes but we need more than three and …."

"We have one who could possibly have the sound of two or three, if trained."

He stared at her blankly. "Who are you referring to?"

"A lot has changed, Erik since you left. I know you won't like this at first but Carlotta could do it."

"Carlotta?! Are you mad? What the devil is wrong with you?"

"Here me out. She has changed."

Erik shook his head. "Annie, I thought you were competent enough to run this park. Your last comment has given me serious pause."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me. She can do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik's head was still spinning over Annie's news about Carlotta. If he'd had the luxury of time, he would have dismissed it at once but he needed to be elsewhere and didn't have the energy or the desire to fight with his sister. Thus he merely told Annie that he would think about it and told her to let him change, so he could take in some much needed air. Once outside, it wasn't air Erik was seeking but a carriage to take him to the de Chagny estate.

Raoul was gobbling a late dinner, as he mindlessly read the paper. He wasn't accustomed to having the house so deserted but Phillip was meeting a new employee and all of Raoul's regular friends were occupied. Once he had swallowed the last morsel of his dinner, he rang for his servant and asked that his brandy be sent to the parlor.

The moment he stepped inside the room, the same servant addressed him.

Raoul noticed his hands were empty. "Didn't you forget something?"

"Monsieur Vicomte, you have a visitor."

Raoul's face lit up. "Who is it?"

"I don't know Monsieur Vicomte but he said you would want to see him right away."

Had Raoul not been so bored, he would have demanded that the servant find out who he was at once but under the circumstances, he nodded. "Very well. Bring him to me and hurry up with that brandy."

"Right away, Monsieur Vicomte."

When Raoul saw Erik appear before him, he almost fainted. He had never expected to see his rival standing in his parlor, uninvited no less. Erik wore a fedora covering the right side of his face. Raoul suddenly felt very nervous.

Raoul's servant handed him his brandy and asked Erik if he wanted anything. Erik merely shook his head.

"Just leave…. Leave us be." Replied Raoul.

Once the door closed, Erik removed his hat and revealed his infamous white mask.

"So the devil returns. To what do I owe such a rare appearance?" Raoul clutched his drink firmly, to suppress his nerves. "Are you sure I can't get you anything? Maybe you have learned to hold your whiskey after all this time?"

"Let's not prolong this meeting any further than we need to, Vicomte."

"I am merely stunned that you would come here and leave your songbird, all alone. How's the bet coming along? Are you here to try and welch on me?"

Erik kept his voice calm, despite the growing anger inside him. "She is not my songbird and you can cut the act. I know all about your scheme."

Raoul arched his brow.

"I know what you both were planning and as usual, you cannot win against me unless you trick and use innocent people."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Phantom. If you can't get her to sing, than you lost the bet. That's all there is to it."

"No, Vicomte, there is much, much more. The bet was between us, not her. I released her from your treachery and lies. She is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know….." He stood up straight. "This isn't about Christine. It never has been. This is about you and me and finally settling the score."

"There is no score to settle, I won long ago and I'll win each and every time I am up against you, Freak!"

"Erik, Phantom, Freak… Whatever you chose to call me, I am still the same man."

"You are not a man. And soon I will have you locked up where you belong. All I have to do is…"

"Raoul, I didn't come here to listen to your false victories of the past. I came here to tell you that I am prepared to finally give you everything you have ever wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted me gone. You'll have it. But I want something in return."

"Are you as crazy, as you are ugly? I don't want you to leave France and thrive. I want you locked up, rotting in a cell, where you belong."

"You'll have it,"

Raoul flinched. "Come again?"

"You should stop drinking, Vicomte. It seems to make you question everything." Erik sat down. "After the end of the season concert, I will give myself up to the authorities and tell them I am the Phantom of the Opera and am responsible for the countless murders at the Opera House, all those years ago."

"And why would you do that?"

"I'll do it, if you agree to give Antoinette Giry and her family all of the land surrounding Phantasma. This includes the fairgrounds and the surrounding lands."

"But why would I do that?"

"Because your fight is with me, not them. If you don't agree, I will not turn myself in. I'll escapee instead and you will have to spend the rest of your years wondering when I will come back and slit your pathetic throat." Erik leaned back and smiled.

"You… You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? I have nothing to keep me on the honorable path. Christine is gone. Annie is in love and Megan will fare well on her own. I'll disappear and do what Phantoms do best….. I'll haunt you and then one day, hunt you down." He stood up and walked towards Raoul, who was backing away towards the curtains.

"Stay back. Stay back, I tell you….."

"Of course. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable. I'm here to make you happy. Sign the papers, giving Annie the land." He took the agreement from his jacket pocket and placed it on the desk. "You can even have the authorities waiting for me at Phantasma that night. You can say you convinced me to give myself up, quietly. You can be the dashing, noble knight, for all I care."

"I could do that right now."

Erik smirked. "Maybe but who's to say I won't escape prison and find you?" He grinned.

"Then you could do that even if I agree to your terms."

"Not if I know they will be taken care of. Then I'll have nothing left. My motives and desires would be at rest. Our gentleman's agreement would be honored. You have my word."

Raoul looked over at the desk, and then brought his eyes back to Erik. "Why did she leave?"

"I confronted her scheme and she told me everything. Don't you think I knew? Don't you think there had to be some reason, as to why someone like her would want to be with someone like me? She could never love me. Who could love a murdering freak, like me?" Erik forced himself to stay strong and not crumble at his words.

"Did… Did you hurt her?"

"Did you think I would harm her to pay for your sins? Despite her game, I loved her. I made her swear to never return and have me lay eyes on her again. Only then did I spare her life."

Raoul drank his glass dry and clutched it for dear life. _She would never come back to me for help. She must have been scared out of her wits after he threatened her…She really is gone. He would appear to have nothing left._

"Fine. I'll sign the papers but you can't expect me to believe I'd do it and let you walk away free until the concert. You'll come to the station with me tonight!"

"I can't yet. I need to attend to some things for the concert. It's important. I don't want Annie gaining land and a fairground that isn't worth anything. Phantasma must be profitable. The concert will ensure that but I need to secure a few more things and…."

"And?"

"I want to see it. I want to see all of them happy, one last time."

"Why the devil should I care about what you want?"

Erik charged against Raoul and slammed his body up against the wall. He then placed his hands around his throat. "Because I'll kill you before your dear brother can order your fine horses to come and take you to your grave!"

"If... If you kill me, your precious family will have nothing!"

Erik tightened his hold of Raoul's' neck. "Annie is the legal owner of record to Phantasma. With you gone and me in prison, she can buy the surrounding land. I have money and I'll see to it that she gets it before I am sent away."

"You… Seem to…. Have….. Thought of everything." Raoul was getting weak from shortness of breath.

"I wanted it to be clear exactly who has bested who this time, Vicomte. For we are playing a much different game now." He then threw him to the floor. "Do we have an agreement, Vicomte?"

Raoul panted for a few minutes and then managed to lift himself up off the floor. He stumbled over to the desk and sat down, taking the papers and glancing over them. He signed them and looked up at Erik, as he straightened his collar.

"We do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Erik went to the rehearsal tent to review some music when he saw Carlotta cleaning the stage and actually running back and forth from behind the curtain.

 _In all my years of knowing that woman, I have never seen her run for anything. Not even for meals._ He looked up and saw her very diligent in her duties. _Was Annie right after all?_ He suddenly didn't feel right staring at her and so he started to make his way towards the exit, when he heard his name.

"Erik?!"

He stopped and looked at her apologetically. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought the space was free and I wanted to work on some music. I can come back."

"Please, don't go. I didn't know you had returned."

"Carlotta, it's alright. I'll take my leave and come back….."

She had been making her way towards him since she spotted him and was now standing only a few inches from him.

"I am so sorry for everything, Erik. I know now what happened to my…" She started to cry. "I know you didn't kill him. All these years, I blamed you and I did terrible things to hurt you because of it. I deserved every comment you gave me and every trick you pulled on me. I only ask that you allow me to stay and help out the park and Annie in any way I can."

"Carlotta….."

"I swear to you, I won't act like I did before. I am not better than anyone else here. In fact, they are better than me. I owe you so much. Will you allow me to stay? I beg of you, Erik…. I….." She started to kneel before him.

Seeing her grovel like that, abandoning her diva persona, moved Erik completely. "Madame, don't." Erik pulled her up to her feet. "I never apologized for my actions that night. I was not myself and although I didn't kill him with intent, I do share some responsibility. I am very sorry for the part I played in your loss."

She hugged him and Erik shook from the shock. She let go, realizing the awkwardness but smiled.

"Erik, where is Christine?"

"Carlotta, Christine will not be returning and…."

"Not returning? Why?" She placed her hands on her cheeks.

"That was her decision but I don't wish to discuss it. You said you would do anything to help the park and Annie, correct?"

Carlotta's heart filled with dread. _It's because of Raoul and me…._ "I did but first I must tell you…."

"Will you allow me to train your voice to handle a few selections for our end of the season concert?"

Carlotta's face froze. "You… You wish to train me?"

"Annie thinks it will help with the concert and I agree. It won't be much but you will have to work hard and I won't tolerate any….."

He couldn't say another word, for she was hugging him so tightly, he couldn't breathe, much less speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was finally alone and able to focus on the music. He needed it, after his reunion with Annie, meeting with Raoul and his surprising conversation with Carlotta, of all people. He wanted to escape with the music infiltrating his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to indulge in such a luxury for much longer. His fingers touched the keys and soon his song took flight.

"I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore."

He opened his eyes, the moment he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Then he heard her speak.

"You wrote you wanted me to be happy. But you had to have known that I'll never be happy, unless I'm with you."

 _A/N The song is Evermore from Beauty and the Beast, live action film. It had to be an Erik song! What will Erik say to Christine now, eh?_


	64. Chapter 64

Meg let her head face out the window of the carriage, as it rode away from Thompson's estate. She had insisted that Christine go straight to Phantasma to find Erik. Christine knew where Meg was going but didn't try to change her mind and for that, Meg was grateful. She had hoped that Thompson would be there and they could finally have closure on whatever they had between them.

She knew it was already over. It was over when Thompson took his first punch at Nadir. Truthfully, it was probably over between them before that fight. It was never going to go anywhere. Thompson liked his women to be available to him. Even if Meg's dancing hadn't started to take over her time, she couldn't give herself completely to him, not when her heart was still somewhere else.

Yes, she was disappointed when his butler told her he wasn't home and had left town for a few weeks on a business matter. She sighed, thinking back to the conversation as she blew away the bangs from her eyes.

"Maybe it's better like this. We never had a proper beginning, why should we have a proper ending? Why should endings be proper anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute Meg stepped out of the carriage, a voice startled her.

"I have been waiting for you!"

She smiled but when she saw how angry Nadir looked, it faded and she backed away.

"Nadir, I thought you might be happy to see me. Looks like you have healed well."

He clung to her arm and walked her inside the park.

"Yes, I'm glad you're back and safe. Yet right now I think we need to deal with why the hell you would leave in the first place!"

"You know why I left! I had to, Nadir. I had to see if I was right. I needed to find Christine and Uncle Erik and…."

"And what? He's back, Meg. He's here and knows she betrayed him. He…."

"Has it all wrong! I found Christine and I was there when she found out he had left. She was devastated. I was also there when she read his note."

"Note? What note?"

She eyed him coyly. "I guess you don't know everything, do you?"

"Damn it, Meg! Just tell me. Can we trust her? Do you trust her?"

She nodded instantly. "She loves him, Nadir. She loves Erik and there isn't anything or anyone who is going to stop her from getting what she wants."

"But what if…."

"You of all people know you have to trust your instincts. Mine are screaming that Christine is on our side and the Vicomte is the one who should be very worried."

"Meg…"

She reached for his hands and he entwined their fingers together instantly.

"Nadir, trust in me. Believe me. You can do that, can't you?"

He nodded and then wiped his brow. "I want to believe that but even if Christine is to be trusted, is it too late? How will she get Erik to believe her?"

Meg suppressed a laugh.

"What is it?"

"I told her…." She giggled. "I told her that actions speak louder than words."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlotta was pacing in her quarters.

"This is terrible. I cannot just go on and have the Master think that Christine didn't love him. I am to blame for her not being here." She cursed her stupidity. "It was my greed and selfishness that cased all this. I never should have gotten involved." She stumbled and sat quickly, for fear of tripping.

"He finally sees me and is willing to train me…. He wants me to sing at the concert. A fresh start, it's all in my grasp. I should just say nothing until the final show." She nodded to herself and then stood up.

The minute she walked over to her vanity mirror and saw her reflection, she felt sick. "No! I can't do it. No more lies. I must make things right. I have to tell Erik the truth right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik slowly turned around and saw his angel's face. He literally blinked twice for he swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"What…. What are you doing here? I told you that…."

"Where else would I be?" She grasped the lapels of his jacket. "Erik, I love you. I know I was wrong to lie to you and I should have told you everything long ago but I made a mistake. I never was out to hurt you or trap you. You know that. Despite your anger and hurt, you know that deep inside." She placed her hand on his heart.

"I meant what I said in my letter. You owe me nothing. You can start again and be free. You can leave all this madness and hurt behind."

"I don't want to be free. I want to be with you. What do I have to do to prove it to you? Erik, there is nothing I wouldn't do. Just ask it of me."

"I told you, you owe me nothing. It's over. You must go! You need to get far away from here."

"Damn you!" She pushed him away.

"What?"

"You are a coward!"

"I'm a coward?!" He was starting to become angry. "What the devil are you saying?"

"You couldn't allow us to be happy, could you? Not really. You were always one step out of the circle. You couldn't quite let down your walls."

"What are you talking about? I loved you. I wanted us together. I told you everything… And look where it got me!"

"You wanted something to go wrong and the minute it did, a part of you was relieved. Now you can go back to being alone and lonely."

"It's all I know!"

"Lie! It's all you convinced yourself you know. You want family and love and friendship and safety. I have seen you…. I know you. It's right here, angel. It's begging for you to grab it. Yet you don't think you deserve it."

"Christine…"

"No, you are going to hear me. You owe me that." She ripped his mask off. "I know you, all of you and I love you. I accept you. I need you. This face of yours, the face that condemns you, it's YOUR face. I don't see fear or shame or horror. I see my Erik… My angel…. Precious, I see you. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. If you did, you would see the most beautiful man that has ever walked this earth."

He shook his head and she cupped his right cheek into her palm. Out of need or reflex or mere want, he found himself leaning into it.

"You're afraid to fight for us. Afraid to believe that I am telling the truth because then that means that you have to accept that your face is no longer the enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't hide anymore. You can't blame the mask or the face or the past. You control your fate, Erik. The mask hasn't written your life. Despite all of its curses, you have risen above it. Don't you see, it's not the thing that is holding you back. You are."

"I…." Erik closed his eyes. The plans were all made. The deal was done. The agreement was set. He couldn't go back on it now. "It's too late."

"Liar!"

"Christine, I can't…."

"Yes, you can. We can. I love you. I know you still love me. We can have it all. We can have each other and start over. All you have to do is say yes and fight for it. Fight for us. Erik, I know you can win."

"You are free. I told you that I would never hurt you. No one needs to know of…."

"I forbid you to deny our engagement. I will not release you from it. You, who are so fond of agreements, must know that this one is legal and binding. I also gave you my heart, soul mind and body…. Freely, but gave it to you nevertheless. You would be a scoundrel, if you forsake me now."

"Forsake you? No, you are the one that needs to flee. You aren't safe here anymore."

"I will not leave you. If you are in trouble, I will stay and help you. I will stand by you and fight with you. I love you and to hell with anyone who judges me for it. I relish being your wife and that is how I will address myself going forward."

He arched his brow in confusion.

She caressed his hair. "I am Christine Desler, wife of brilliant composure and architect, Erik Desler. Anyone who has issue with that or tries to mock or deny it, can go to hell."

Erik scoffed. "That's the second time you said hell in less than five minutes."

"What can I say? You're a great influence on me." She grinned.

"Angel, I did things after I left Italy. I had to make sure that Annie, Megan and you were safe. If I go back on them…"

"We will face it together. Erik, when are you going to understand that this… You and I…. Our love is not a choice. It's a prophecy and all prophecies, somehow come to fruition."

He looked so conflicted and Christine was running out of options. Then suddenly she remembered what Meg told her. _Actions speak louder than words._

She lunged at him and kissed him hard on the mouth. The struggle was only for a few seconds and soon they embraced, tumbling to the floor, behind the piano in a heat of passion. There were no more words, only action saying everything that they needed to say. They each were discarding pieces of their clothing, so they could feel skin on skin and prove to one another that this moment was real.

She whispered into his ear. "I love you, angel."

"My Christine" … He murmured as he kissed her mouth and her neck.

"Yours…. Always and forever…" She then broke contact to look into his piercing eyes. "Your eyes say you love me too."

"They do… I do…"

"Your mine, aren't you Erik?"

"I am forever yours, Christine. You rule me. You always have and always will."

"Then love me, Erik. Just stay and love me…. Or take me with you and love me. I don't care, as long as you love me."

He rolled her over so he could be on top as he kissed her, when Carlotta came bursting through the tent.

"Erik, I need to tell you the truth about the Vicomte. I am responsible for why Christine is not here and I need for you to…. Oh My God!"


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks to each and every one of you who have read and reviewed my story. It's definitely the inspiration I need and crave to keep going.** **Now where were we… Oh yeah!**

Erik jumped off of Christine faster than a gust of wind, as he quickly buttoned his shirt. He was about to address Carlotta when he noticed Christine's blouse was nowhere even close to being nearby. He cursed his amorous urges, when he saw it on the opposite side of the stage. He closed his eyes, completely mortified, while Christine placed her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

Erik quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it over to Christine. "To cover yourself."

Carlotta chose that moment to respond. "Maestro, it is fine. I didn't see anything….. Well, nothing that should concern me. It's not as if I am a blushing ballerina from the Opera House."

"Be that as it may." He then whispered to Christine. "Please, stay."

She nodded and mouthed to him that it was alright.

Erik, doing his best to ignore the fact that he was shirtless, came towards Carlotta.

"Madame, I ask that you explain yourself at once." He crossed his arms over his chest to show some form of modesty.

Carlotta tried to avert her eyes but she was quite surprised at Erik's physique. If she thought she could have gotten away with it, she would have congratulated Christine on her choice, but Erik's tone brought her right back to reality.

"I am sorry I didn't confess sooner. I wanted to as soon as you told me that Christine wasn't here. I acted out of pure spite and jealously. I was hurting over the loss of my love. I thought that you were responsible….Yet I swear to you on his soul that the minute I learned the truth… The moment I discovered what really happened….. I left the Vicomte and came back here. I begged Antoinette for forgiveness and now I beg you to forgive me."

Carlotta then went down on her knees. Erik went to stop her but she refused.

"No, you deserve this and I deserve this. I was horrible to Christine." She lowered her head. "I understand if you wish for me to leave the park. If you would allow me a day or two to secure travel, I…."

She felt hands take her by the shoulders and lift her up.

"Please Madame, rise. I agree, you should have told me at once. I also agree that your actions were deplorable….." He then let out a deep breath. "But we have all done things in anger or when we thought we lost our way." His eyes went to Christine and smiled, as he looked back again at Carlotta. "I trust you now and I forgive you."

Carlotta embraced Erik with glee. "Thank you, Maestro. I promise I will make you proud!" She then looked at both him and Christine and smiled. "I shall let you go back to whatever it was you were.. Or were not doing. Christine, if I may say, well done!" She giggled, as she hurried out of the tent.

Erik just stood there flabbergasted until Christine's laughter caught his attention.

"Christine!"

Her laughter grew. "I can't help it! I love you and I don't care who knows!"

"That's good because Carlotta will have told every employee and patron by morning."

She threw his shirt back at him, exposing her bareness. "Then we best have proven her right, eh Maestro? Come here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, Erik ran his fingers up and down Christine's arm, as she nuzzled her head inside the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you, so very much, angel."

Erik smiled in delight. "I still don't know whether or not the past few hours were a dream." He then thought of Carlotta. "No, Carlotta would never be in any dream of mine."

"Erik!" She playfully hit his chest. "Say what you will but she is quite smitten with you."

He looked puzzled for a moment. "Christine, don't be ridiculous."

"Did you see the way she eyed your chest? Had I not been so amused, I would have ripped her eyes out. This man is spoken for!"

He then let out a snort, as he laughed. "Angel, just because you are blind, doesn't mean the rest of the world….."

He was cut off by her lips. "You were saying, Erik?"

He got lost in her deep chocolate orbs. "I must have forgotten." He kissed her again tenderly. "Angel, are you sure that this is what you want? Me…. A life together?"

She rubbed her engagement ring with her right index finger. "I never took our ring off. " She then caressed his right cheek. "I already consider us married. All that's missing is a blessing from a priest."

Erik swallowed hard. "Is that what you wish, my dear?"

She nodded. "I would, Erik but if we can't… If once we reach Italy, it still isn't safe, then all I want is your vow telling me that forever you will be at my side, until death do us part."

He kissed her ring finger. "I'm yours and I promise you, that no matter what happens, you will have your church wedding, with me as your groom."

"When do we leave?"

Erik hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I can't leave until after the final performance, Christine."

She took his hand. "I know but you do plan on leaving with me, right? Together?"

"Christine….."

"Erik, you just said we would be together. Why would you….."

He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "I didn't lie, angel. We will start a new life together in Italy. Yet I need to make sure Raoul keeps his agreement. If I am not here, I have no assurances he will do right by Annie and Meg."

"I understand but why can't we leave together?"

"Because if he knew you were here, I wouldn't put anything past him. You will return to Giovanni, safe and away from any danger. I'll join you when I can."

"Why do we have to separate? Erik, what did you do?"

"I agreed to give myself up to the authorities. They will be waiting after the performance. If I go, Raoul will not dispute the deed. I plan on giving Annie the deed that night."

"But if you are arrested, I may never see you again! How in the world will you escape?"

Erik looked at her coyly. "You doubt my abilities, Mademoiselle?"

"Don't you dare play games now, Monsieur le Phantom!"

He grinned and then took her hand. "I confess at one point in time, you may have had cause to doubt me but that was in the past. I have a real future to look forward to. I have too much to lose. I am not going to leave anything to chance."

"Erik, let me hide away somewhere and then meet you at the train station. I will never be able to go without you."

"Christine…."

"No!" She took his face in her hands. "I will not leave without you. You might as well have them arrest both of us then."

"Christine, don't you trust me?"

"With all of my being."

"Then why are you so afraid I won't join you?"

"I don't trust Raoul. He is far from being a gentleman."

"I have a plan."

"Good, then just add me."

"Christine…."

"Angel, you might as well get used to including me in your plans. We are going to be two from now on. You might as well start adding me to the act." She traced his hair. "Please….. Do it for my sanity, if nothing else."

He shook his head. Against his better judgement, couldn't say no to her. "You will have to follow every word I say and not question me. Do you understand? More importantly, do I have your word?"

"Yes. You have my everything."

Erik was in awe of her. "I have a feeling you will be getting your way from now until..."

"Until when?"

"Until forever."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Any chance you can make it a little longer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, Erik and Christine dressed and went to see Nadir. Since Christine was adding herself to the escape plan, they needed help and there was no one he trusted more. He just needed to make sure Nadir trusted Christine.

As the couple hurried to make their way to the house, a man watched them leave the stage arm in arm. Squelch approached him.

"Hey, who are you? We don't allow patrons back here..."

The man turned around and Squelch immediately recognized him. "Thompson… Please tell me you aren't here to cause poor Meg any more trouble."

He shook his head. "No, no! I swear. I came here to…. See her. As a friend. I never got to say goodbye before.

"Whose fault was that?"

"I know. Is she around?"

"I can't say I've seen her. But you're not allowed back here, anymore."

Thompson nodded. "I understand. I'll go. Just… Just tell her I came by, okay?"

Squelch nodded. "Okay but you best leave right now, Monsieur."

"I'm on my way out. Thank you." Thompson walked quickly out of the park. _The Vicomte was right. Christine Daae is back._

 _A/N: Uh Oh… Looks like Thompson turned bad again….. Stay tuned._


	66. Chapter 66

Thompson stared Raoul right in the face, as he told him that he did in fact see Christine Daae at Phantasma. He watched Raoul's expression change from all-knowing to anger.

"I cannot believe that freak thought he could outsmart me! I knew he was lying. You can't trust a….. Thing like that. All freaks of nature are an abomination and therefore, are not fit to live amongst civilized society."

"Vicomte, I did what you paid me to do. We're done here, right?"

Raoul stared in disbelief. "Done? Oh no, my good Inspector, we have only just begun. You see you are going to tell me the exact place and time where our darling Diva will be the night of the concert."

Thompson looked a little uneasy. "You didn't pay me for that. I don't want any more to do with this."

"I'm sorry but did you think you could just walk away now? Oh no, my good Inspector, when you came back to work for me, you came back as a full time associate and your work is far from over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was in his room and after his visit from Erik and Christine, he was anything but calm. He had too many thoughts about the sudden change of events. One minute Christine was the enemy and now, she was going to marry his best friend. Even though a part of him wasn't convinced that she had been truly guilty in the first place, he had chosen to follow the facts. Meg had chosen to follow her instincts and turned about to be right. So shouldn't he be happy? Shouldn't he be relieved?

"This is complete and utter madness. They should both just flee and damn the consequences. After all, I am here! I can protect Anne and Meg… Meg." His heart pained him so, knowing all the things that might have been between them but also knowing what never will be.

 _Knock, Knock_

"Nadir, may I come in?"

"Antoinette? Yes, of course. What is it?"

"I came to check on you, If I may be so truthful."

"You came to check on me?" He smiled. "After all these years, I never knew you cared." He chuckled.

"Don't let it get to your head." She smiled. "Did Erik's visit put your mind at ease?"

"Now it's my turn to be truthful. I am happy but cautious. Is that fair?"

"Given your training, it is. We have always looked after our boy and now, it appears there is someone else who not only wants to do it, but he is allowing her to do so."

Nadir nodded. "They should both leave. Why risk themselves, just to watch a concert?" He then felt foolish. "Annie, I didn't mean Meg. I know how important this is for her. I know Erik would want to see her shine but I don't trust the Vicomte and the more time he stays…."

"The more time that scoundrel can plot."

"Exactly!"

"Nadir, you know that Erik has a plan….."

"And it would be better if it was carried out without him. Now with Christine staying…."

"I know. I am going to speak to Claude when he comes tonight. Perhaps the three of us can work together."

Nadir nodded but then paused. "Are you two…."

"Yes and I don't wish to discuss it." She blushed.

Nadir laughed. "Annie that is wonderful. He is a good man. I'm happy you found happiness."

She thanked him and took his hand. "And what about you, old friend. What about your happiness?"

"I had plenty in my lifetime. When I was younger, I had my wife and son and then when I was lucky enough to find it again, I was foolish and threw it away."

"Nadir, I know I haven't always been supportive and…."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You were right."

She looked at him oddly and Nadir shook his head.

"Not about my age or whether or not I could truly love Meg. You were right about needing to love her enough to let her find her dreams. I know she wants to dance and she is about to finally get her due. I'd be just like Thompson, if I stood in her way."

"Did you tell her this?"

"Not yet. She needs to focus on the performance and with the chaos of Erik and Christine, it's pulled her away. Now she is content and we all need to let her be and get back to focusing on her profession. The Opera House, demands nothing short of perfect." Come to think of it, neither does Phantasma."

Annie knew in that moment that he was a changed man. This person in front of her, was worthy of her only child. She knew that as clearly as she knew her own name. She hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For finally being the man I hoped you were all along." She kissed his cheek. "I'll let you know as soon as Claude arrives.

"Please do."

She was about to leave but then turned back around. "Did you eat? I can make you something."

"No, I'll fix myself something later. I just want to talk with Allah for a while."

She nodded. "Very well. I'll leave you be."

Nadir walked her out and then went towards to window, when he heard another knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Nadir, it's Carlotta. May I see you for a moment?"

Nadir shook his head. "In one evening I am visited by three women that like it or not, are in my life. And yet the only one I long to see never comes and I may never see her again if she gets what she longs for." He looked up for a moment. "Allah, I always knew you had a sense of humor."

He opened the door and Carlotta came rushing in.

"I want to help the Maestro and Christine. Raoul demanded have I meet him at a café. I was afraid if I didn't, he would come here. He's is up to something, I'm sure of it!"

"What did he say?"

"He was trying to get me to say whether or not I had seen the girl. I kept referring to Meg and played off of that."

"Did he believe you?"

She looked at him offended. "Nadir, need I remind you that I am a professional actress?"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "This isn't an opera, Madame." He paced in anger. "I knew it! Damn it, Erik. How the hell are we going to help you if you….." He then looked at Carlotta intensely.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I told you I wanted to help."

Nadir smiled. "You will indeed, Prima Donna. In fact, you may be the whole reason our final concert is a spellbinding success!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was working at the piano, while Christine rested. Facing Nadir had taken a lot out of his angel. He knew only too well how stubborn, infuriating and meddlesome that man could be. Yet he was deeply moved by not only his friend's devotion to him but by Christine's unweaving loyalty. Erik played the scene again over in his mind.

She stood there firm, regal like a queen and told Nadir in no uncertain terms that she loved him and would do anything. ….Say anything….. Pass any test to prove her devotion. Erik had stepped in immediately to make it clear to Nadir that all that mattered was whether or not he believed Christine. He was only giving Nadir the chance to make peace. He then told Nadir that they both wanted his blessing but did not need his approval.

Nadir had made nice in the end, which thrilled his angel but Erik knew better. Yes, in the future Nadir would be civil and courteous but he would never believe her completely. Erik supposed, he shouldn't have been too surprised. Nadir had been the Shah's Chief of Police and that lifestyle came with a terrible price. His friend had already suffered many casualties, such as losing his wife and child. Erik supposed that after a tragedy like that, losing blind faith was to be expected.

Still he didn't tell Christine. She looked so happy to finally have made peace with everyone and no longer having to lie. Besides in time, he was confident Christine could win Nadir over again. She did it once, flawlessly. This was his Christine, after all. She could do anything.

Erik's thoughts were far away from the piano chords but still he kept playing. He had written a song for Christine's voice and couldn't wait to hear her sing it. More importantly, he couldn't wait to have her sing it at her debut performance at their new Opera House in Italy.

"There you are!"

He looked up, smiling. "What are you doing up?"

She giggled as she pointed to the piano.

"Oh no… Did I wake you? I closed the door… I'm sorry, my dear."

"Never apologize for your talent. Someone very wise told me that." She then placed her hands over his chest and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The music was so beautiful that it compelled me to come out and greet it. Will you sing it?"

"I actually wrote it for you?" He said coyly.

"Then all the more reason to hear it from the Maestro's own two lips. I want to make sure I do it justice."

"But it's not in my key… It's…"

"Come my tenor, sing for me." She grinned.

Erik sighed. "Very well, my lady. As you wish."

"Who knows when love begins  
Who knows what makes it start  
One day it's simply there  
Alive inside your heart

It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise  
Then seizes full control

Try to deny it  
And try to protest  
But love won't let you go  
Once you've been possessed

Love never dies  
Love never falters  
Once it has spoken  
Love is yours

Love never fades  
Love never alters  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures

And soon as you submit  
Surrender flesh and bone  
That love takes on a life  
Much bigger than your own

It uses you at whim  
And drives you to despair  
And forces you to feel  
More joy than you can bear

Love gives you pleasure  
And love brings you pain  
And yet when both are gone  
Love will still remain

Once it has spoken  
Love is yours  
Love never dies  
Love never alters

Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken

Love never dies  
Love will continue  
Love keeps on beating  
When you're gone

Love never dies  
Once it is in you  
Love may be fleeting  
Love lives on."

Christine was crying. "The song was beautiful. Every note and every word. Oh angel, you must sing this at the concert."

"Sing? Me? You must be joking."

"Why? Erik, you have sung for them before. This time, do it as yourself and not as some fair spectacle. Not on display or as a mystery but as a man. A brilliant, talented artist."

"Christine, the concert is about my employees and Megan. I want to see and hear them one last time."

"Why not let them see and hear you too?"

"Because the blasted Vicomte, would have me arrested the moment he saw me on the stage!"

"Why? You are the owner and part of the act. Why should it be so out of the ordinary to hear you perform? Besides, once you are on stage, everyone will be in awe, they won't be able to move. All they will be able to do is listen. They will finally hear you, my love." She caressed his cheek.

"It would feel wrong without you there. This song was meant for you. If you aren't going to sing it, then I want you to be there as my muse."

"Why wouldn't I be there?"

Erik stood up in a furry. "Out of the question! Remember what we agreed upon, Christine? You gave me your word!"

"Erik, I can still hear you and not be seen. I can be hidden away."

"You will be, far away from the park."

"Erik, I can't just stay away, knowing you are here, surrounded by your enemies."

"You said you trusted me and would do as I say."

"I did and will but why not here? Then we can leave together."

"Damn it, Christine It's too dangerous! I will not risk it. There is too much to lose."

She came up to him and kissed him with all her might. "Erik, I will never put us at risk but this…. The music…. It's a part of us. I can't allow you to give this up, nor can I have you sing without my being there. She kissed him again, tenderly this time. "Please, angel. Let them hear you. Let me hear you sing."

 _A/N: The song is of course "Love Never Dies" from the sequel. I just wanted to see what it would be like for Erik to sing it all the way through. We are almost done, folks. Two, three chapters left._


	67. Chapter 67

**We are almost at an end to this story, friends. Only a couple chapters left. As always I wish to thank those of you who take a moment out of your day and send a review. Those reviews help keep the author motivated to carry on.**

 **As we are close to wrapping things up, I leave you with two things. First, I own nothing! Second, how will it end?**

"Hey Meg, look over here. We really need shot of you turning but looking slightly towards the camera."

Meg nodded as she looked at the space on stage. When she twirled, she not only looked up at the camera but she did a dramatic wave with her arm.

"Perfect!" Jamie called out. He then tapped Roger on the shoulder. "That's going to be what we use for the front page."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Since when do journalist select which photo to use?"

"Since you're talking to a front page, journalist, that's when!"

Roger laughed. "I think that's all I need. You want to get some lunch?"

"Uh, I think I'll stick around and make sure I have everything I need for the story. I'm not about to mess it up now."

Roger nodded. "See you back at the presses."

Meg came down from the stage and saw Roger waving goodbye. "Bye Roger. Thank you." She then turned to Jamie. "Do you think he liked it? The part with my arms up and all?"

Jamie smiled. "He loved it, trust me. You really shine up there."

Meg blushed. "You two have been so wonderful. I can't tell you how much this means to me and my family."

"I should be thanking you. I'm a front page columnist! I finally made it and if it wasn't for you or Phantasma, I'd still be a nobody, running two bit pieces and fetching the boss' coffee."

"I doubt that."

Jamie looked at Meg for a few minute and then coughed. "I delivered the tickets to the Opera House Managers."

Her eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yep. Personally. I told them it was my pleasure and that Mademoiselle Giry would be honed if they stay after the performance, so she can thank them properly."

"You didn't?! Jamie! How could you do that? Now they will think I'm presumptuous or entitled or…."

"They said yes! They can't wait to meet the dancing princess."

Meg's mouth dropped. "They said…."

"Yeah, Meg. Their words. I had to ask if I could quote them!"

Meg leaped into Jamie's arms and he hugged her tightly. After a minute, she realized what she had done and pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't man to do that."

"What's there to be sorry about? You were happy and excited."

"It's not something a proper lady would do to a gentleman who is engaged."

Jamie looked at her shyly. "About that…. Meg, I lied."

"Lied about what? The Managers? They aren't coming are they…."

He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "No, I swear to you, they are both coming. I wouldn't kid you about that." He then let out a breath. "I lied about being engaged. I'm not. I was always the kind married to my work."

"I don't understand. Why would you tell me that?"

"Because when you came to see me at work, you were so angry and you thought I had some ulterior motive. I wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't making your talent or the story up. The minute I told you I was spoken for, you started to listen."

"I see. Why are you telling me the truth now?"

"Because now I know you know I'm telling the truth about everything. Well, everything except my feelings towards you."

"Jamie…."

"Look, I know you're not interested in that right now. I get it. I've been there but maybe once you find your place. Maybe we can …"

"No, we can't."

Jamie's heart fell. "Meg, I know I lied about being engaged but…."

"Jamie, I like you. I like you a lot but the truth is, even if I wasn't focusing on my work, my heart isn't mine to give anymore."

"Oh." He looked puzzled. "But I never see you with anyone. Wait, I get it. He hurt you and you're not over it."

"I think we both hurt each other and I'm not over that. You're a sweet man and I do like you. I am still very mixed up but I'm still sane enough to know that I can't bring anyone else into this mess."

"If I may say so Meg, it's a beautiful mess. Well, I took a chance, now I can't say I didn't try. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you still love him, you got to tell him and see if you can work it out."

"Jamie, I wasn't planning on being that brave so soon."

"After the performance. See how you feel then. Who knows, maybe you'll look up and do that turn with your arms all up and everything…." He mimicked her pose and she laughed. "And maybe you'll see this guy's face out there, watching you and you'll know. Hey, maybe the guy's face is me. Who knows? Got to keep all options open."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He sighed and slowly walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik wanted to buy Christine something very special to wear for the concert. He had always been a little envious of Giovanni, who had been able to purchase her gown for their engagement announcement. While he loved the dear man to death for the gesture, he had secretly hoped to do something extravagant like that for his angel and now was the time. What he hadn't counted on was Nadir insisting to tag along.

"Remind again why you are here with me?"

Nadir faked innocence. "I simply want to be here on this very special day."

Erik frowned. "I'm buying Christine a dress not a ring. Where were you for that?"

"If I recall, you pulled it off your finger and I was present! Besides, need I remind you that I am against Christine being there at all. At least let me ensure the gown will be one that conceals her appearance."

Nadir knew he had made a point with Erik and smiled at his quick thinking.

"Very well but stop hovering. As if, I would ever put her in danger but this…. This must be remedied. Besides judging from how you dress, you are the last person to give fashion advice!"

Nadir rolled his eyes.

A store clerk came up to them. "May I help you gentlemen?"

Erik turned, feeling confident in his flesh mask. "I'd like to see some of your most exquisite gowns."

"Certainly Monsieur. What size?"

"Size 2." Erik said with confidence.

Nadir panicked. "Uh, could we see an assortment. How about say, size 16?"

The woman eyed them both. "Are these for the same woman?" She chuckled.

Erik turned to his friend. "What the devil are you thinking? Christine is the essence of petite."

"Erik, you just don't know with these ball gowns. You have to think larger for all the frills and... ER… Things."

"Go away." Erik then turned back to the lady. "Please excuse him. As you can tell, he has no taste, style or reason."

"Hey!"

The lady took Erik's arm and lead him to the petite section, while Nadir cursed and hurried behind them.

After a much grueling deliberation process, thanks to Nadir's constant meddling, Erik found the perfect gown for Christine.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Yes?"

Nadir saw the tiny waste line and practically cried. "Do you… Do you allow for purchased dresses to be taken in?

Erik hit Nadir on the side. "Why on earth would you ask such a thing? There is no reason. This well fit Christine perfectly. What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing I was only asking. Sizes are things that ladies tent to be bashful about. Maybe Christine told you a false size. I am sure it has been known to happen. Women can be a little vain on the subject. Isn't that right. Mademoiselle?"

"Christine has never told me her size. I just knew. Now, go over there and stop pestering this poor girl and me!"

Despite Nadir interference, Erik was able to purchase the gown and give strict instruction on how and where to deliver it. He then called out to Nadir.

"Coming?"

"You know, I think I'll just stay and see if I find something for Meg."

Erik groaned. "My poor niece will need to learn how to swim in it. Fine just don't come back until you're sane again."

Nadir waited until Erik was gone and then approached the shop girl one more time.

"Mademoiselle, how much for the exact same dress and what is the biggest size you have?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was in his office working on plans for after the performance when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

"Erik, it's Claude. You asked to see me?"

Erik leaned back in his chair. "Indeed I did, please come closer and close the door."

"Is everything alright?"

Erik thought for a moment before answering. "It will be." He smiled. "You know for the longest time; I wasn't quite sure what to make of you."

Claude nodded. "I can understand that but I hope that after all this time you see me as a friend. I love Antoinette, Erik and I have taken quite a fondest for the park and the wonderful people you employ. After years of floundering since my wife died, I have found a home."

"That is precisely why I asked to see you. I know Annie has been quite liberal in her discussions to you about who I really am."

"I know what she told me but I also seen who you are…. Who you really are and I am proud to know you."

"It makes it a little easier to leave, knowing that you will be here. While Annie knows I am leaving with Christine after the show, she doesn't know everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You must know about the forbidden land on the edge of the park?"

"I do. Your land that the Vicomte stole from you."

"I have it back. It's mine again and I wanted to give the deed to Annie the night of the show."

"You have it back? How…."

Erik stood up and presented the deed to Claude. "You can see the deed has Annie's name on it. I also have signed documents from the Vicomte himself, signing the land over to me." He smiled. "It's all there. When Annie and Megan gave up their lives and security at the Opera House to help me, I vowed to them and myself that I would pay them back. This place belongs to them and to the people who work here. They treat it as if it is their own and they should have it. Please see that she gets it, after the show. I can't be the one to give it to her after all."

"But if you have the land then why do you need to leave at all?"

"I made a deal with Raoul."

"Oh no."

"Mind you I thought I had lost Christine forever, all that was going through my mind was making sure no one else I loved would have to suffer for it."

"Erik…."

"I told the Vicomte that I would turn myself into the authorities after the concert. I wanted to see Megan dance and see my park one last time."

"Turn yourself in for what?"

"Claude, I'm the Phantom of the Opera. I caused the fire all those years ago."

Claude stood up in a rage. "Erik! That's insane. You were a scapegoat. Annie told me the truth."

"I couldn't get the land back otherwise."

Claude sat down defeated. "There has to be another way…."

"If I don't go, the deed means nothing."

"But what about Christine and Italy?"

"I'll escape after I give myself up. It's been arranged."

"Erik, a million things could go wrong!"

"I know. That's why I am telling you this. If anything goes wrong. If I am unable to get to Christine. I need your word that you will get her on the train. Giovani knows to meet us once the train arrives. She'll be safe with him."

"If you're so sure you'll escape then why…."

"No one can be a 100 percent sure about everything, can they?"

"Erik, you are asking for my help if things go wrong. Let me help you to ensure things go right."

"Claude, I have to go along with the plan, as is."

"You can pretend to do so but you don't have to go anywhere with anyone, other than with Christine safely boarding a carriage to the train."

"I fully plan on doing that but…."

"No buts. I give you my word you will not be captured. The Phantom was a rumor and myth. I'm a respected Inspector. I'll make sure the right truth is told."

"Not if it means putting any innocent people at risk."

"You have my word; the innocent will have nothing to fear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stared at the beautiful gown before her. Erik stood behind her waiting for her reaction.

"Oh angel, it's exquisite."

He placed his arms around her waist from behind. "Not even close when compared to you." He kissed her ear. "I have been a little jealous of Giovanni, ever since he bought you that beautiful dress for our engagement party. I suppose, I thought I was the only one who could naturally guess your style and taste." He pulled away slightly to look at her. "I know; I am a fool."

She grinned and took his hand. "I told Giovanni my size. You are still to this day, the only person to have such insight."

Erik looked proud. "Well then!"

She giggled. "Erik, it is beautiful but I thought you didn't want me to be seen. Why such a gown, then?"

"I've been thinking about how you said that I must sing and you wanted to be there."

"Yes?"

"You were right. You have to not only be there; you have to sing with me too."

"But how? Raoul will see and…."

"I have a plan, where he won't see you at all. Besides, the dress will help you blend in, as we have a fair amount of elite coming."

"But Erik…."

He then made a look. "Now how could the most important part not have arrived?"

"What do you mean?"

He grinned and pulled out a box from behind the table. "Open it and you will understand."

Christine opened the box and pulled out a sparkling blue lady's mask.

"Didn't I say I all patrons will be given a mask to wear?"


	68. Chapter 68

**Greetings and to those who celebrate America's birthday, Happy Fourth! We are almost at the end of this story and I must say, I can't believe it has been a part of my life for almost two years. I can't thank my loyal reviewers enough for the support these past few years, not just with A Gentleman's Agreement but with all of my tales throughout the years. I humbly thank each of you.**

 **And now, on with the show!**

Miss Fleck and Mr. Squelch were unpacking masks to hand out to the patrons for the final show of the season. Both had thought the Master was quite smart to suggest such an idea but secretly wondered what else was going on that they weren't being told.

"You really know nothing more about tonight, Squelch?"

"For the last time dear, I do not." He rolled his eyes as he separated masks.

"I just sense everyone is acting as if nothing is wrong, which always means…."

"Something is." He said rhetorically.

"Exactly!" She turned to him and pulled down on his pant leg, to which he immediately kneeled down.

"Don't read too much into things. The Vicomte is coming because of the bet and you know Christine can sing."

"But she's not singing, the Master is. What changed? And while I know I should be happy for Meg, a part of me doesn't want the managers to take her away from us."

"Aw, honey. Don't be sad. Meg is a grown woman and she needs to find her way."

"And why is Nadir just standing by and letting her waltz right out of his life?"

"Technically it's a ballet." He grinned but she didn't smile. "Fleck…. We need to separate these mask and make sure the Vicomte gets the Monkey face, the Managers from the Opera House get the Cranes…. And don't forget ours. Erik wanted us to have special ones too."

"And the rest get divided up based on sex. I know." She sighed. "Okay, no use running behind, even though we are always kept in the dark around here."

"Not always."

"Oh? So you know why Carlotta has been spending so much time with Nadir?"

"Maybe I do." He said coyly.

"Wait? What?! Tell me this instant!"

"First you have to tell me something."

"Me? Haven't you been listening to me? I know nothing of what's going on around here. You at least know about Carlotta."

"I happen to know that you and only you have the answer to the question I am about to ask you."

She looked at him blankly. "If you say so. Go ahead. What do you want to ask me?"

He coughed and then took a box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Fleck?"

She stared at the box for what seemed like an eternity. She then looked into his eyes. "Squelch, you mean it?"

"Everyone's planning for their futures around here. It's it about time we start planning ours?" He opened it and pulled out a small gold band. "It's not much but I do love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up slowly, kissing her lips as he stood up.

"Well?"

"Yes! You damn fool. It's about time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg was in her room saying a silent prayer before she had to get ready for the performance. After so many months of practicing and a lifetime of dreaming, tonight was finally here. Half of her wanted to jump out onto that stage and begin a whole new life. While the other half wanted to stay in her room and crawl under her bed.

"Everyone always said that life was full of choices. Why is it that no one ever mentions fear?"

Before she could answer herself, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." She shook her head. "Come on, Meg. You can't turn back now. This is it. My moment. My time." She then saw herself in the mirror and smiled. "It's time."

She opened the door and was surprised to see Nadir standing before her with a large bouquet of roses.

"For me?"

He smiled brightly. "Who else?" He looked at her in awe for a few seconds. "Meg, if I may say so, you have never looked more radiant. Tonight belongs to you."

She took the flowers and smelled them. "You mean it?"

"I never lied to you, dear heart."

She smiled at him. "No, you never lied. Nadir, I know I haven't really been around lately and…."

"You did the right thing by staying on task and keeping to yourself. It's far too easy to get messed up with all the drama around here lately."

"Is Uncle Erik alright? I heard Raoul is coming here tonight? I thought the bet was off?"

"No, it's still on."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What are you doing to help? You can't think Raoul is just going to hear Christine sing and walk away?"

"She isn't going to be singing, so no need to worry about that."

"Nadir…."

"Meg, I came to wish you luck for tonight and offer you my full support. It's your night. Don't let anyone or anything take that away."

"And what about…" She motioned to him and then to her. "Are we ever going to talk about…. Us?"

"Meg, I want nothing more than to talk but it's not the right time."

"After the performance?"

"Well…"

"ARK! NADIR KHAN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Meg looked confused. "Was that Carlotta who was shouting? Why is she calling out for you?"

Nadir tried to loosen his collar. "I…. Well you know she is performing tonight. Maybe she thinks I speak for Erik's instructions?"

"She sounds pretty mad. What do you suppose Uncle Erik chose her mask to be? One of a beast?"

Nadir laughed nervously. "You have yours, right?"

She nodded. "I'll have it on all night, except for when I dance." She then looked down at the floor when she asked him her next question. "Which is your mask?"

"Face of pig. Erik is hilarious."

She giggled. "So, I'll know how to find you then?"

"NADIR GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Nadir groaned. "I better go." He kissed Meg quickly on the cheek. "You'll be stunning out there."

Meg wanted to say something but nodded instead. She then chalked her head to the side, watching him go. _What are you up too?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe how much you insult a woman!"

Nadir rubbed his temples. "Carlotta, tonight is not the time to for your antics."

"My antics?! Just how am I supposed to take this?" She pointed to the dress.

"You said you would do whatever I said for tonight."

"Yes but I didn't know I would be your clown."

"It's a lovely dress…"

"It's not in my size!"

"I know. They don't make it any bigger. I had to have them take it in."

"How dare you!"

"Carlotta, stop being your former Diva and put on the dress. I need you to be seen walking around in it all over Phantamsa before we actually start the show and don't you dare forget the mask!"

"This sparkling blue mask is the only thing worth wearing!" She placed her arm over her head.

 _Allah, I am not strong enough for this…._ He calmed himself and went to her side. "This is for all of us. It's important and you said you would help." He took both her hands gently. "Please, we need you."

She raised her right eyebrow. "You do?"

"We do. This is for all of us. Besides, you'll show off the real you on stage. This is just before and after."

After a moment, she nodded. "You're right. I can't let my people down."

Nadir wanted to chuckle but then he realized Carlotta was actually talking about them, not some made up fans of yesterday. She was talking about their family.

"Thank you" He kissed her hand. "Tonight, will make you a star again."

She wiped a tear away. "My public awaits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson lingered outside the gates of Phantasma. He saw hundreds if not more, people lining up, waiting to get in. He placed a silver mask on over her face and felt the inside of his pocket for his gun. There was no turning back now. He told himself that the Vicomte gave him no other choice. He had to look out for himself, if not him, then who?

"I'll tell her not to scream. If she behaves and goes along with me, I won't even have to hurt her." He then rubbed his mask, feeling the pressure on his face. "He is another story. Please Phantom, don't play the hero. Just do what you are supposed to do and then you won't make me have to hurt anyone. That's right, it's all up to him."

"Open the gates!"

"I can't wait to see this show!"

"Do you think the Devil's Child has returned?"

"They kept advertising that nothing will ever be the same. We haven't seen anything like this before…"

"Or will again!"

"Hey…. Start moving up!"

"It's opening!"

The crowd was hurrying inside, bumping into one another, as they eagerly looked all around. They were intrigued when they were handed a mask with their ticket.

"Welcome one and all to Phantasma!" A voice was heard but no one could quite see who was speaking or which direction it was coming from.

"We hope you enjoy yourselves tonight. We invite you to explore every inch of the park but do not be late for the first show. All performances will be on the main stage this evening and you will not want to miss a thing." Then a large puff of smoke came over them and simply vanished, revealing a tall man before them.

The crowd was in awe. "This place is as fascinating as ever before!"

He spoke slowly. "I bid you welcome. You were all given a mask to wear tonight. All of you are to wear it this evening. A little present form our star attraction…. The Devil's Child! But do be careful. All of you must wear your assigned mask. Anyone caught without it, will be escorted out, personally by me."

The Opera Managers looked at their masks in greater detail. "These are handmade. Extraordinary."

The tall man spoke once more. "Do you understand me?" When no one said a word. He then snapped his fingers and a ball of fire was seen in motion. "I said, do you understand me?"

"YES!" They all cried.

The ball of fire disappeared. "Then put on your masks and start your journey to our strange, new and wonderful world."

Raoul stepped out of the carriage, after he saw all the commotion had ceased. The minute he did, four members of the police joined him.

"Now remember what I said. You will need to be on your guard at all times. Blend in for now. I don't want you to call attention to yourselves until the precise moment."

"Monsieur Vicomte, how will we know?"

Raoul smiled. "Watch me. I will signal to you all."

He then proceeded to walk up to the gate.

"Ah Vicomte de Chagny. How pleased to have you come to our little park."

Raoul nodded, as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"No, Monsieur. This evening is on us. We insist. We only ask that you wear this mask tonight."

"A mask?"

"It is handmade, Monsieur." The tall man handed it to Raoul. "The Monkey is a sign of competition and challenge and this year, it reflects its symbol through fire."

"I still do not see any reason why…."

"You will wear it." The man only said it once more.

Raoul swallowed hard and took the mask. "I should have expected no less from your freak manager."

The tall man ignored him. He only presented the others, including the police with their masks for the evening. Raoul put his on and made his way inside.

One of the officers looked at his plain mask. "Why are all of ours so plain looking?"

"Yeah, why did the Vicomte get something special?"

The tall man responded with no emotion in his tone. "We had to substitute his real mask. We couldn't create the face of a Jackass in time."

Despite themselves, the officers laughed.

"Enjoy tonight and remember here inside Phantamsa, fantasy and reality are all one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was in his office. He placed his silver mask on his face and adjusted his collar. Everything would finally be settled tonight. He had worked very hard to make sure all his plans went accordingly. He felt guilty lying to Nadir about Christine singing but this was something he had to do. Just in case things did go awry, he would always have this one perfect moment, where he and his angel would be joined in song.

"I'll hear you sing once more."

"Do you always talk to yourself, angel?"

He smiled and turned around to see his Christine wearing her gown and sparkling, blue mask.

"You look enchanting my dear but I almost wish your mask wasn't necessary. Hiding that face is a crime against humanity."

She came up to him and kissed him. "Now you know how I feel about any mask that you have to wear." She then spotted their images in the mirror. "We do make quite a match don't we? Silver and blue…" She pressed her head towards his.

"Perhaps, I had an inkling of how good they look, side by side." He kissed her hand. "We best get you to your place."

"Erik?" She halted her steps.

"Yes?"

"I feel horrible lying to Nadir and Madame. Once they hear me sing, they will know we lied and feel completely helpless. What if something goes wrong?"

"We've been over this. I need you for this song. You were always supposed to sing tonight, angel. Raoul can't hurt you. Besides, once I give myself up, he'll atone."

"Maybe we are being too careless. I…."

He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I told you, nothing is going to harm us. We'll be on the last train for Italy after the performance." He sighed. "Trust me."

She nodded. "I do trust you and I love you. That's why I'm so nervous."

"Being nervous is good. It means you will take every precaution. Conceit ruins outcomes. We are not conceited. We just know we planned, very, very well." _Especially me._ "Come. We must not be late."

He took her hand and they exited through a hidden door in the wall. Seconds later, Thompson entered the office and looked around the room. He knew they exited from somewhere and began feeling around the walls until a slight click was made.

"I really am much too good at my job." He straightened his mask and reached for his gun. "I'm sorry Meg but it's Showtime."

 _A/N: How will it end? Next chapter will be posted either Saturday or Sunday. Stay tuned._


	69. Chapter 69

**How will it end?**

The house was full and the buzz of excitement touched everyone. Madame Giry looked out from the wing and smiled with anticipation. She then looked back saw her daughter mouthing something with her eyes closed. Madame Giry went towards her and placed her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, it is only your mother."

Meg's eyes opened instantly. "Oh Mama…. I was… I was…."

"Praying?"

Meg nodded in defeat.

Her mother tilted her chin up. "No harm in that." She smiled. "However, even God wouldn't tamper with perfection. This moment…This night belongs to you, my Meg. What you worked and waited for all these years. It's finally yours and you will be glorious."

"Even so, a little extra help couldn't hurt." She grinned. "Mama?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Are you okay? I mean Phantasma…. If I go and if Uncle Erik and Christine leave… Are you going to be alright? We never really talked about what happens when, only what we want to have happen. Does that make sense?"

Madame Giry hugged her girl tight. "My precious jewel. I will be fine. More than fine. I will have seen my daughter grace the stage in triumph and hopefully we all will share in a happy ending."

Meg eyed her coyly. "Maybe a happy beginning, Mama?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and the Inspector." Meg giggled.

"Now really, now is not the time for such talk."

"I'm happy for you, Mama." She hugged her again.

Madame wiped a quick tear from her eye and released her. "Come, you need to get into position."

"Where is Uncle Erik?"

"He wanted to see you in full view. He'll be watching from the rafters."

"The rafters? These are hardly as sturdy as the ones at the Opera House!"

"You try stopping him from seeing his girl dance." She smiled.

"He said that? His girl?"

"He loves you very much, Meg."

She smiled brightly. "I… Uh… I don't suppose you saw Nadir anywhere, eh?"

She squeezed her daughter's hand. "I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for anything. Now come!"

Meg heard her name being introduced and her music began to play. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage. The next few minutes were a complete blur to her. She was lost. Lost in the music, lost in the dance and literally felt as if she was being transported somewhere else. To her, time stood still. There was the dance and nothing else. At one point, she could swear she was touching the clear, blue sky.

It was only when the music stopped and the crowd began to cheer and applaud, did she stop and realized what had actually happened. _I did it!_ She could hear Jamie calling out her name and she did her best not to break her pose and start laughing. She tried not to notice but she couldn't help it when the Opera House Managers stood up and gave her a standing ovation. She literally froze but by a force she couldn't explain, she managed to smile to the crowd, bow and then exited the stage.

Nadir had seen her entire performance and was left spellbound. He knew that this was where she belonged, getting her long overdue recognition. _You did it, Meg! It's you. It's all for you._ "Brava! Brava!" As he applauded as loudly as the rest of them, he realized that he lost her. He lost her to something better and he was willing to make the sacrifice.

Antoinette hugged her daughter, showering her with praise. "Meg, listen to them! You were perfect!" She could see her daughter was still a little shocked by it all. She looked out briefly at the house and shook her head in alarm.

"Mamma, what is it?"

She brushed it off and had one of the others help Meg into a robe. Once Meg was far enough away, she went back and peeked through the curtain. "Why would Claude be sitting with him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had a few tears in his eyes, as he held Christine close and watched Meg dance. Christine was about to wipe his tears away, when he stiffened.

"Erik?"

He whispered. "Don't move."

Her eyes widened. He kissed her fingertips to try and reassure her it had nothing to do with her wanting to pull his mask off. However, she knew it was something else entirely.

"Trust me."

That was all he said when he pulled her down with him once he pushed a lever that was barely noticeable on the wall. He actually shifted the path they had been on, almost as if it were a maze and the old pathway was replaced by a new one. Suddenly they were right below the stage. Once they landed, he inspected her quickly making sure she hadn't been harmed.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, No. I'm fine. Erik what happened? Tell me."

"Something wasn't right. I think we were being followed."

"What did you do to him?"

"The new pathway, will lead whomever it was to a trap door. They will end up right behind stage. Which means, we best get you back up to rafters and I need to take the stage.

"But Erik, if you said they are behind stage, they'll find you!"

"There will be too many people for the Vicomte or whomever he has working for him to do anything. The stage will be the safest place for me and he won't think of going back to the rafters. He'll be too afraid of what else may be lurking. Come."

"Erik…." She threw her arms around him. "I love you. I had to tell you again. Just in case…."

He placed his gloved finger to her lips. "I love you too and I promise you, this is not where we end. Trust us."

She kissed him. "I do. I trust us and I trust you."

With that, they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson landed on his arse and immediately looked up to see how and where the hell he had fallen. The path was so dark that he never saw the trap door coming. He looked down and saw he was still clutching the gun in his hand. He hid it before anyone else saw him but to his surprise, no one seemed to even pay him any attention. He stood up and reached for the gun when he saw a blue mask make its way towards the stage out of the corner of his eye.

 _How did she get down here?_

He was about to follow her until he realized she was heading center stage. "She's singing?"

A loud voice speaks over the house. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present our next act. The Diva comes home…"

The music played and the Soprano began her aria. Thompson decided it was best to walk further behind the stage. He was silent, as the singing filled the air. He stopped to hear the performance and decided to wait to follow her until she was off stage.

 _She's okay but nothing to lose your head over._

When the Diva was finished, the crowd applauded and Thompson have a laugh. He was about to take after her when Meg's voicecaught him off guard.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master of Ceremonies continued with the performance, as he introduced the next act.

"Friends, tonight's next act is a rare treat indeed. To some of you, you may recognize his voice as the Devil's Child. To others, you may simply know him as a genius who is a part of every inch of this magnificent park. To a very select few, he is a guardian and friend. Tonight, I introduce to you the man and not the myth. Monsieur Erik Dexter.

When the center curtain was raised, Erik was already sitting at the piano. He looked out into the audience and locked eyes with the Vicomte. He knew better than to think it was actually Raoul who would get his hands dirty but that didn't mean he wasn't on Raoul's payroll. Didn't he realize that Christine could have gotten hurt? He's blood was boiling but he took a deep breath and instead looked up. He smiled and let his fingers grace the keys. After a few chords, he opened his mouth to sing.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow…"

Joining him came Christine's voice. It started off as an echo but it got louder and louder as their voices combined.

"One step closer I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

Erik looked out into the crowd and no one could move. They were all as he knew they would be, completely mesmerized by the sound. All except for one man.

The next verse, highlighted only Christine's voice.

"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this."

Their voices came together once more.

"One step closer I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

As the audience roared with applause, Nadir ran to the back of the stage.

"That bastard! Does he ever listen?! I should have known!" His eyes scanned for Carlotta.

"There you are. I need you to get up to the rafters!"

"What? But the curtain call will be coming. I can't just…"

"Carlotta, you have to get up there! Go and hurry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thompson grabbed Meg. "Who the hell was that singing?"

"Charles, what's wrong with you? Let go! It's Uncle Erik and Christine."

"Christine?! Where did she go? Who was singing before on stage?"

"Charles…"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead he knocked her down, as he ran like hell back up to the rafters. He knew he wouldn't make it in time without a distraction. So he pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed for the curtain poles.

Once the shots were heard, the audience began screaming. Raoul stood up on his seat, lifting his mask.

"Good people, have no fear. My men know what to do. It is him!" He pointed to the stage. "Grab that man, he is the Phantom of the Opera!"

 _A/N: Can we say drama? The final chapter will be posted next weekend. The song is called "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri._


	70. Chapter 70

**Friends, readers, followers, lend me your eyes, for we have reached the final curtain to our tale. After two years, no more having to guess how this will end. At last, we will all find out together! First, I wish to thank all of you who have stuck by me throughout this story. I especially thank the readers who have reviewed every single chapter. You have no idea, how much that meant to me and kept me going.**

 **I stumbled upon a magnificent quote by F. Scott Fitzgerald that in my opinion, is absolute perfection for our super couple. So in good Fan Fiction writing fashion, I will be using it. LOL It will be towards the end and you'll be able to tell that such exquisite thoughts, are not mine.** **My only regret is that I did not use it sooner!**

 **And now, I bring you the final chapter to a "A Gentleman's Agreement."**

"He's the Phantom of the Opera!" Raoul's words began to resonate with the audience members.

The Opera House Managers looked at one another cautiously.

"Andre, what did he say?"

"No, it can't be…."

Jamie didn't know whether to take notes or stand up and get on stage to help in some way. When he saw his co-worker, taking pictures, he thought a note or two about what was happening may not be such a bad idea after all.

Commotion was going wild, until a loud, soprano scream was heard from above.

"No!"

Erik gulped, knowing full well that it was Christine. He didn't want her to come down and be seen. He had to do something but what?

As Christine ran down to the stage, she bumped into Carlotta and had to do a double-take when she saw she was wearing the exact same gown.

Carlotta spoke, "My dear, it was all a plan to help…"

Yet Carlotta's words were a waste of time. All Christine wanted to do was get down to Erik.

Erik moved center stage to address the audience, who were demanding answers.

"Who are you?"

"The Devil's Child is really that murdering Phantom from years ago?"

"No! It's some sort of publicity stunt as usual."

"Let's get out of here…"

"Are you kidding?! I paid full price for this seat. This is getting good!"

Erik placed his hands out to try and silence the crowd.

"Please, my dear patrons. I can explain everything…"

"Wait!"

All eyes went towards Christine, who was practically out of breath from running so fast.

"Don't hurt him."

Erik didn't mask his angry at seeing Christine on stage but she was unwavering. She came closer to him and took his hand. The instant touch, melted all of Erik's anger but intensified his fear. They were both venerable now. Christine, then turned and addressed Raoul.

"Raoul, please don't do this."

The crowd was instantly hushed by Christine's plea.

"Raoul, this isn't you, not the boy I knew so very long ago. We were friends once and I adored my time with you and my Father. We will always have those days by the sea. Those are the memories I shall think of whenever I hear your name. Please tell me that boy isn't lost. Please show me that he is still a part of you."

Raoul looked uneasy, as Christine kept speaking.

"I love him. Does that mean nothing? I have known this man, for practically my entire life and I can assure everyone here that he is no monster, phantom or freak." She looked at him with such love in her eyes, no one could think she was being dishonest. "He is not the Devil's Child either. He is a man. A brilliant, good hearted man, who captured my soul and my heart. We haven't broken any laws. All we did was fall in love. All we want is peace. Peace you can grant us, Raoul. Tell the truth. Please, if not for me then for the boy you once were."

Raoul looked at everyone, as if the fate of their lives depended on him.

"I'm sorry, little Lotte but I have to do what is right." He then proceeded to walk towards the stage and motioned for the authorities to follow him. "Arrest that man!"

"No!" Christine jumped in front of Erik.

"Angel, no! It will be alright." Erik whispered, as he tried to move her out of the way.

All of a sudden a voice from the rafters was heard.

"Up here, Monsieur le Phantom!"

Erik looked up and saw Thompson pointed a gun straight at him. He didn't think twice. He pushed Christine out of the way and then lifted his hands up in the air to show he was unarmed.

"I mean you no harm. You are confused. You don't want to do this. I'll go quietly with the authorities. My death should not be on your hands."

Meg screamed to Thompson to stop.

"Charles, what are you doing?! He's my uncle and he's innocent. Stop this at once! What has happened to you? Did you ever change at all?"

"Meg, I'm sorry but life is about survival. I didn't want it to have to come to this but these people had to make it so difficult. Our noble Vicomte, was blackmailing me. It's survival and nothing more." He pointed his gun and was about to shoot when Carlotta came from behind and knocked him over the head with a large sandbag.

"Scoundrel!" She called down to Meg. "Meg, I always knew he was no good."

Erik quickly went to Christine. "Angel, I'm sorry. Are you hurt? I just couldn't risk anything happening to you."

Tears were in her eyes. "Don't you see? If something happens to you, it happens to me. Anywhere you go, let me go too. I can't…. No, I don't want to live without you."

He held her tightly, dreading the moment he would have to let her go.

The audience watched in silence, and just before the police chief walked towards Erik, Nadir ran on stage clapping.

"What a show! What a performance! My word, Phantasma, does it again!"

The audience began to stir. "What did he say? Who is he?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please allow me. My name is Nadir Khan and I work here at Phantasma and all of you good people have been a part of the final performance. Give yourselves a round of applause!" He began to clap his hands towards the audience.

"You see, every year, Phantasma likes to liven things up. We not only brought you a dancing sensation from Meg Giry but you heard the former leading Soprano from the original Opera House, for 22 seasons. A record, mind you…. Carlotta Giudicelli. We also had the distinct honor of hearing Erik Dexter and Christine Daae, perform on this stage for your eyes only. I know their paths will lead them to greatness but remember who brought it to you first!"

Jamie was laughing, as he wrote his note and jumped on the stage.

"I'm from the press, folks and let me tell you, this was utter genius! What a performance!"

Nadir shrugged. "Well Phantasma knows how to end the season and this year we are humbled greatly that we could have all of you share it with us! Special thanks of course goes to the Vicomte de Chagny for graciously agreeing to play along. Bravo! Bravissimo!"

The audience seem to accept this, as they all began to stand up and cheer. Erik and Christine looked at one another and stood up.

"Thank you, one and all. Yes, it appears Monsieur Vicomte was the most helpful of all. We couldn't have done it without you." Erik then graciously shook Nadir's hand and placed Christine's hand in his. He threw his voice so they both could hear him. "Take her to the train station."

However, Christine did not move. "Not without you."

"What the devil is this, Vicomte?" The Police Chief cried out. "You mean this whole thing was an elaborate hoax? You never meat for us to arrest this man?"

Raoul was getting flustered. "Now see here…"

Instantly, he felt the tight fist of his brother, Phillip, grip his shoulder. Raoul saw Phillip on his left and Claude on his right.

"Phillip, thank God. Now you can see that this is settled once and for all."

Phillip smiled, but whispered something not very pleasing into his brother's ear.

"You imbecile. You arrest Erik as the Phantom and it will be all over town that you were in business with a murderer."

"What are you talking about?"

Claude pulled out the deed, which had Raoul's signature to give up all claims and relinquish the surrounding land to Erik and thus Madame Giry.

"Did you forget this little document, Vicomte?" Claude gloated. "I told you I was an excellent Inspector."

The Police Chief grew impatient. "Well, Vicomte? What are we to do?"

Phillip walked up to the stage. "Take a bow my dear, Chief. I then command that you take your men and return to your stations." Phillip clapped towards the officers. He then walked up to Erik. "Impressive show, Monsieur Dexter. What do you do for an encore?" He held out his hand to him.

"You'll have to return next season. Phantasma always leaves them wanting more." Erik looked down at the man's hand and slowly shook it.

"I shall look forward to it." He then walked off the stage, as he nodded towards Claude. He proceeded to leave the tent, with Raoul in tow.

Erik thanked the audience once more and finally the curtain came down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the performance the family gathered at the house for some refreshments and a long overdue explanation. They all kept up appearances as the press and the patrons finished exploring the park but as soon as Phantasma closed, Annie got the family together and included an invitation to Carlotta and after much insistence from Meg, Jamie.

"Claude, are you going to tell us all what the hell just happened?"

Claude smiled and finished pouring out the Champagne. "Give me a minute, Annie."

"The hell with your minute. I was wondering all evening, why you were sitting next to the Comte. Now I demand to know what you, Nadir and Erik were thinking!"

"Actually, I'd like to know what those two were thinking. I was left clueless on tonight's weird turn of events." He laughed. "Perhaps we can all add our stories and see how the puzzle fits. As you all know, I have taken on a few clients for short term assignments. Being the former Inspector, allows me some clout. Despite our differences in the past, the Comte and I always had an amicable relationship. I had taken on a small job for Phillip, when Erik informed me of his gentleman's agreement with Raoul."

"Some gentleman." Meg mumbled.

Claude laughed again. "Be that as it may. I didn't know exactly how it would play out but I knew that if Erik was associated as the Phantom it would expose the de Chagny family exposed as negotiating with murderers. I had expected to intervene after the performance. Not necessarily be in it."

Annie looked confused. "What did the documents say?"

Claude looked at Erik. "I think you should be the one to give her these, no?" He handed Erik the documents.

Erik took them, with gratitude showing in his eyes for Claude. "Thank you." He then took Annie's hand. "Dear sister. Long ago, I told you that you would be rewarded for your loyalty in me. I admit, I didn't think it would take this long but a promise is a promise." He handed her the deed. "It's all yours. The park and the surrounding land. Nothing can stop you now, my dear"

Annie looked at the documents in complete shock. "Erik… I…. I couldn't take this. No, it yours too. It's all of ours!"

"You are more than capable of making this place even bigger and better than it is today. You've earned this. It's the least I could do to repay you for your faith in me."

"Stupid, man! I love you! Of course I…" She was at a loss for what to say next. So she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you both, very much." She whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

Meg chimed in. "Alright, so we understand how Claude was able to outsmart the Vicomte but can someone explain why on earth Carlotta and Christine were wearing the same dress?"

Everyone laughed and Jamie chuckled as he said, "That will be front page news."

Erik then place his hand on the boy's chest. It was a little forceful but only to make his point. "Young man, what exactly are you going to write for this story of yours?"

"Monsieur, have no fear. My story notes are on the biggest show of the season with an excellent hoax of an ending to ensure audience participation and delight. This part is off the record. I look at all of you as friends, if you'll have me."

Meg took Jamie's hand and Nadir tried to hide his disappointment. "You're family now, Jamie."

Erik took Meg's acceptance as assurance. "Well then, yes, Nadir can you tell us all your costume design choices?"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "I knew you would do something other than what was agreed to, Erik. Granted I didn't think it would be performing a duet with your lady love but I thought if Carlotta was seen in the same dress and seen with the same mask, etc.…. It would have allowed some leeway if Christine decide to venture out into the park. She did say how she would have loved to see you sing. Who knew how ingenious my plan was after all."

"Poor Thompson." Fleck sighed.

"Poor Thompson?! He could have killed Erik or Christine or anyone of us. That man was always a snake." Carlotta reminded everyone.

Meg shook her head. "I would prefer to think of him as being misguided. Does anyone…." Her voice broke up. "Does anyone know what will happened to him?"

Nadir calmly addressed the group. "Claude and I saw to it that he would be handed over to the Police Chief once he woke up. Our Carlotta doesn't miss when she aims with her sandbag." He smiled at her, as the former diva blushed.

"Nadir, will that cause the Chief to ask questions about tonight?"

"Don't worry, Meg, I'll be sure to shed the light on Charles Thompson for all my readers." Jamie assured her.

Nadir nodded. "Honestly, Meg. He was so grateful to be doing police work, that he actually felt as if he owed us a favor."

The group laughed but Erik noticed that Christine had walked outside. They hadn't had any time alone since the curtain came down. He placed his arms around her from behind.

"Angel, are you alright?"

She leaned back into him. "It's really over. We're free. It seems so surreal."

"Are you…. Angry with me?"

She tilted her head so she could look up at him. "For denying me the right to be beside you?"

He stiffened. "Christine, I couldn't let anything happen to you. We had been over everything and I told you that I didn't want you to be seen. I was only following our plan; it was all I had. When Thompson had the gun and I thought for a moment he would aim at you…" He let her go and she could see his hands start to tremble.

"Precious…."

"Christine, I know you wanted to be with me and I love you for it but you can't think that I would allow me to just risk your life. I would never forgive myself if my desire to be with you, caused me to overlook your safety. I won't apologize for that!"

"You would want me safe?"

"Of course!"

"You would lay down your own life for mine?"

"In a heartbeat."

"You would give your life for one more moment beside me?"

"Yes!"

"So would I." The tears began to fall and she couldn't stop them. "So you have to know exactly how I feel and what I would do. I won't apologize either for it."

He was going to reply but the words wouldn't come. He instead dried her tears with his thumb. After a moment, he went down on his knees. "I was going to join you on the train! You still doubt my abilities?"

A laugh escaped her. "I just had to make sure you knew that I would be equally devastated if you…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"How could I fail to know?"

She removed his mask and kissed him in front of God and anyone who dared disturb them.

After several moments, Erik depended the kiss but they were forced to break apart when Meg coughed.

"I'm sorry you two but you best get going if you are going to make the last train. Despite the turn of events, you two should stick to your plans. Nadir has a carriage waiting."

Erik stood up and Christine blushed profusely.

"We'll be right there." He didn't turn around, he simply stared at Christine. He then realized something. "The bags…."

"We got them, Uncle Erik."

He turned when he heard her call him that. "My Megan. You were glorious tonight."

She threw her arms around him. "We all were." She grinned. "Come on, no goodbyes. I'm seeing you both off." She went inside.

Christine gave Erik back his mask.

"I'll use my flesh one. I'll be right back."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Don't wear any masks until you absolutely have to, okay?"

He smiled. "As you wish."

She kissed him once more. "I wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik, Christine, Nadir and Meg were in the carriage. It was a somber moment.

"Nadir, I can't tell you enough how much I …."

"I know, Erik. You don't have to say it." He smiled and then looked back out the window, until he felt Erik's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, old friend. I'll miss you. Watch over our family."

"You know I will. I suppose you heard that Squelch and Fleck are getting married."

Erik smiled. "Indeed, I did. Wonderful news. Perfectly matched."

"And Annie and Claude…."

Erik took Christine's hand. "We will be back for that wedding, rest assured."

Meg took Christine's other hand. "I wish we had more time together. I'll miss you Christine."

"We'll see each other very soon." Christine said coyly.

"We will?"

"I need a maid of honor, silly."

Meg beamed. "I'd be delighted!"

The girls hugged and Erik nudged Nadir. "The best man question goes without saying. So you best come together."

Nadir gave Erik a look. But then smiled. "I will start working on my toast."

The carriage stopped and Erik helped both ladies out. He then motioned for Nadir to help him with the bags.

"Nadir, what I said in here…."

"I told you I'd be your best man, what do you want, a kiss?"

"No, you old, fool! What are you going to do about my niece?"

"Erik, please."

"Didn't tonight prove anything to you? Life is precious and far too short. You love that woman."

"You should know then that woman is going to be a dancer. I love her enough to let her go and be what she is destined to become."

"It's not one or the other."

"I know what I'm doing…"

"No you don't. Tell her at least."

"Erik…."

"Otherwise, you'll only have a love that you regret. Now give me a hug, you old fool."

The ladies waited by the train, as Nadir gave the bags to the porter. Erik emerged with his flesh mask, securely on and Christine couldn't wait until they were alone and she could take it off and maybe a few other items of clothing too.

Erik hugged Meg one last time. "Write to us."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too and be happy, my Megan." He then took Christine's hand and they boarded.

Nadir and Meg waved until the train left the station.

"They're gone." She wiped a tear away.

"They'll be back and we will visit."

"We will." She emphasized the word we.

Nadir looked at her for a moment. "When do your start rehearsals?"

"Nadir…. It's not official yet."

"No?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I have a meeting tomorrow. They want me to sign a contract!" She squealed.

"That's marvelous! He hugged her and without thinking, kissed her gently. They slowly broke away. I'm sorry, Meg."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to step out of line. Please know, I wouldn't come between you and Jamie or…."

"Jamie?! Is that what you think?"

"Well, I…. I saw him tonight and he is obviously smitten. Who wouldn't be?"

"I am not in love with Jamie, Nadir."

"No?"

"No."

"Meg…."

"Nadir, I intend to accept the Opera House's position tomorrow. And I plan on celebrating."

"You should. You have earned this."

"Will you take me out?"

"Me?"

She nodded. "Seems like a perfect time to start again. The right way, this time. Our terms and no secrets."

"I want that very much." He smiled and let out a deep breath. "Meg, I promise, that I won't come between you and your dancing. I will support you in this and all endeavors."

"That's precisely why I want to start over. You love me, all of me. God and Allah help you." She giggled.

"Meg Giry, I'm not much but I am yours!"

"You're all I will ever need."

They kissed on the platform until the station closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik escorted Christine into their private compartment. It was a deluxe suite that Christine said was much too extravagant but Erik knew she loved it, nevertheless. She could hardly contain herself when she saw the roses and Champagne and decadent chocolates, along with a tray of cheese and fruit prepared for them. She then eyed a very silky nightdress that appeared over the couch.

"Monsieur Dexter, that nightdress had all sort of implications. Just what do you plan to do with me in this room all evening?"

He took off his mask and kissed her hand. "My dear, I never assume but I do pray, wish and hope like hell that I can spend the next several hours being nothing but your man, no more and no less."

Before long there would be talk of their wedding details and new home and preparations for their new theater and the operas and concerts they will perform. Soon after that, there will be news of babies and fears, along with joys, hopes and happiness. In other words, a life shared as one but for now, Christine opened her arms and Erik closed the gap between them. They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered.

The End.

 _A/N: The last line is the infamous quote. Below is the song list for "A Gentleman's Agreement"_

 _Chapter 3- "Please Remember Me"- Tim McGraw_

 _Chapter 16- "That's as Close as I'll Get to Loving You."-Aaron Tippen_

 _Chapter 22- "I Have Nothing"- Whitney Houston_

 _Chapter 33- "The Phantom of the Opera"- Duh_

 _Chapter 42- "Open Arms"- Journey_

 _Chapter 52- "Unchained Melody"- The Righteous Brothers._

 _Chapter 54- "Where Does My Heart Beat Now" Celine Dion_

 _Chapter 63- "Evermore"- Beauty and the Beast_

 _Chapter 65- "Love Never Dies"- Duh_

 _Chapter 69- "A Thousand Years"- Christina Perri_


End file.
